Jack and Jill 2
by djinni14
Summary: Kate's world has been crushed! Rick's world has been shattered. Both are in pain and chance plays in their favor. Question is can they see the sliver of light in their dark world? Will the light heal them or burn them? Plus the stakes are huge this time, really huge! - NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Jack and Jill 2**

 **CH1**

 **It is now March 1, 1999**

This story is not strictly a sequel to the previous Jack and Jill story. This is a stand alone story that simply follows the same theme, just with a different background. I have tried to provide dates at the start of each chapter to give you a time frame in relationship to the series. It can become important from time to time so don't just discount them. Some aspects are canon while most is not. This is an AU take on what would happen if Rick had run across Kate at this point in time.

There will be some chapters that border on being "M" rated and I will warn you about those chapters. It will not be heavy "M", however it will not meet the requirements of being "T" rated either.

My thanks to my second beta reader! She knows who she is.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

(RC POV)

Rick had been in New York City for only a couple of years. He had wanted to get as far away from Los Angeles as he could possibly get. The only things in LA were bad memories, depressing memories.

He may have been here for 2 years however he was still living in his little 2 bedroom apartment that he had found the first day he had been in the city. It was okay, for the most part. It gave him a bed, kitchen and someplace to call home. Such as it was. It just didn't feel like him. Problem was he didn't really know what felt like him anymore.

He did know, however, that trying to write at home was depressing. It was lonely and he actually liked being around people. It wasn't that he didn't have friends both in and out of town. Some were even still in LA, and he actually talked to all of them from time to time. He even spent time with some of them here in NY.

So here he was walking up the steps of the New York Public Library, yet again headed for his now favorite table. There were a few nice comfy looking chairs around a single coffee table not far away. While he had converted to writing on a laptop computer and backing up his writing on a little flash drive stick, there was just something about sitting at a desk or table that felt more comfortable.

The main floor of the Library was filled with tables and usually filled with people. Even for a library it was rather noisy. However there were a few side areas that he had found that most people didn't seem to know about.

There were a couple of drawbacks to switching to a laptop and writing in the library. POWER! He needed to plug in his laptop or he would only get a couple of hours writing done before his battery died. So he had gotten into the habit of bringing his own 50 foot orange extension cord with him. He'd plug it in and route it over to his table.

It only took one phone call and a donation of $110,000 to the library to get the employees to overlook his extension cord. Since he was off to one side instead of out at one of the main tables (some of which actually had power), his orange cord was overlooked.

Rick was unwinding his cord and was just making it to his table when he saw someone sitting in one of the oversized chairs. "Looks like I'll have company today," he whispered to himself.

He set up his laptop, took off his coat, hung it on the back of his chair, and sat down. Rick stole a glance at his guest while his laptop powered up.

She looked young, 19 -20 at best. Her long brown hair was tied up behind her head haphazardly with stray hairs poking out all over. Rick figured she must have done it in a hurry, not caring what she looked like.

She was all curled up into herself while reading a book that she would occasionally turn a page in. It was obviously one of the libraries books by the look of it. She was far enough away that Rick couldn't see what she was reading.

She still had her winter coat on. "Must like to be warm." Rick was thinking that if she left it on much longer she was going to start baking inside of it. The library was cool, but not that cool, or at least he didn't think so.

Rick got to work typing and left his guest to her reading. He had managed to finish a chapter and took a moment to stretch out; it was only when he stretched his leg just a little too far that he felt a twinge of pain, which caused a soft yelp to escape his lips to go along with the pop sound in his knee.

Rick noticed that his guest stopped reading, looked up at him, and went back to reading after Rick mouthed the word "Sorry." Problem was now his leg/knee was going to give him trouble and he knew he had to start stretching it, so he was up and walking around, only coming back to look in on his laptop and his guest just to make sure both were fine.

After a little exercise his leg/knee was feeling better and since it was close to lunch, he decided to pack it in and go find something to eat.

Rick shut down his laptop, and coiled up his extension cord. Then he was back to collect his coat and his laptop carryall. After peaking at his guest, he headed outside.

Rick knew a little hole in the wall place a few blocks down where he had gotten food from a few times before. He always ordered the fish and fries, figuring they were a safe bet. The service was good especially for a little place.

The fish was relatively good. It didn't take much imagination to guess that the fish was second rate and the home cut fries were nothing to write home about. Still a little tartar sauce and catsup and the imperfections were covered up nicely. He packed up his food and his soda and headed back to the library. With some luck he would get another chapter done.

Bringing food into the library was another thing that was frowned upon, however his donation and his location were doing double duty so no one paid any attention to him.

His guest was still in her chair, though she had finally taken off her coat, and actually had her legs stretched out in front of her with her feet resting on the coffee table. Rick put his laptop and food down and pulled out his cord for his laptop. He sat down and slowly ate his fish and chips while typing away.

(KB POV)

She had to get out of the house, she just had to. Her whole life had been turned on its head and everything was going straight down the toilet. Their perfect Christmas and New Year's had turned into a nightmare.

She and her father came home after her mother failed to show up for dinner only to find a cop waiting to tell them her mother had been killed. It was likely a random act of gang violence the detective said. Then she listened to all their extended family and work friends tell them how sorry they were. Kate didn't even know who half of them were, and would likely never see them again.

Her dad and she had left all of them behind in their house to go to the beach to get away from it all. They hadn't even changed clothes so they were walking around out in the sand still dressed in their funeral clothes getting sand between their toes.

Did it help? It helped a little but not nearly enough. Kate could feel pieces of her heart being left behind out on that beach. It was dark out, dressed in black clothes each with their own dark mood. Kate didn't understand how it couldn't be raining; it was the only thing left to make this day any more miserable.

Even the shooting star that she saw streak across the night sky with her silent wish placed on it did nothing for the mood she was in. How could it get any worse?

Except it did just a few short weeks later. Kate had awakened to find her drunk father passed out on the living room sofa, only to have him wake up later in the day and start moaning about Johanna being gone.

Every day Kate would clean the house and dump the booze down the drain only to find her father passed out again reeking of alcohol that he had gotten from somewhere.

She left him where he was and cleaned up the house again and then searched it from top to bottom. Every cabinet, under every bed, under every chair, even the cars got searched. It all got dumped down the drain.

It had been one solid week and still her father was passed out drunk each and every day. Kate never saw him leave, though to be honest she was hiding out in her room, trying to come to grips with her own grief, so anything was possible.

It was only a month later that Kate had finally had enough and tried waking her father and getting him to see reason. It was now that she found out that her father wasn't just a drunk, he was a mean drunk.

The things he said and had done had left her broken and crying. Her mother was gone and her father was leaving, one bottle at a time. It was the day she had found him passed out on the sofa with puke all around him stinking up the house that had been the last straw.

Kate had cleaned up the house yet again and dumped all the booze, cleaned up the puke, causing her to run for the bathroom more than once to empty her stomach due to the smell, followed by checking the mail and all the bills that were piling up.

Kate canceled the TV service, turned down the heat to conserve power, paid the bills, took all of the car keys and ran. Ran until she reached the first park she came to and spent the day there.

Kate only returned home when it got dark and didn't go looking for her dad, though the house was quiet and didn't reek of booze anymore. Come morning however was a different story.

Kate's drunken father came stumbling out of his room and started cursing at Kate to get out of his house. He didn't want to be reminded that his wife was dead. Some yelling and a red cheek where her father had slapped her and Kate was running to her park yet again.

His behavior was repeated each day for the next week. It was now that Kate had a change of plans. Kate turned off the house phone and went out and got a pre-paid cell phone. It was simple like all cell phones, but it gave her something. Then she made arrangements and sold both cars to a local dealer, who did the paperwork for her and paid off the loans for her with the money she got. She canceled the car insurance and was even due some money back.

Using the house phone before it was disconnected got her in touch with her mother's life insurance company and arranged to have the check sent to the house.

Since it was cold outside, staying at the park was out of the question. Kate decided to take the subway and started spending her days in the library where it was warmer, plus it had restrooms where the park didn't.

Kate's first couple of days were spent in the great room. She got some reading done, but even though it was a library it was still a little loud and not very private, so she took to searching the building for somewhere else.

It was her third day in the building when she came across a little alcove. It had three old slightly tattered oversized chairs that had a small coffee table positioned in front of the chairs, plus a small table that could seat four.

Kate had her legs tucked in under herself with her heavy coat wrapped around her. It had been cold outside and staying in the park had chilled her. She wanted to get warm, so the coat stayed on.

Kate was deep into her book when movement caught her attention. It was some guy who put a laptop on the table, his heavy coat on the chair and then uncoiled what looked like a heavy duty outdoor extension cord that was orange in color.

Sure enough he plugged his laptop into it and started typing. Since he left her alone Kate went back to her book.

It was a little later when Kate started sneaking peeks over the top of her book to look at him. Kate saw him change facial expressions while he typed, as though he was living what he was typing.

It was later when Kate noticed that he had stopped typing and was stretching, when suddenly she heard a pop sound followed by him softly complaining about what was likely pain that was associated with it.

Kate caught his eye and he mouthed the word "Sorry" at her causing Kate to smile just a little. It was while she was still looking at him that it dawned on her that he looked vaguely familiar. Then he got up and walked around. Kate kept peeking over the top of her book and could see that he was walking with a slight limp in his left leg. Likely the cause of the pop sound and his cry of pain.

It left Kate wondering what had happened to his leg. She watched him pack it all up and walk out leaving her alone again. Since he was gone, Kate decided to get up and use the restroom and freshen up a bit.

Kate was back sitting in her chair when the very same guy returned, only this time he had food. The smell of it hit Kate like a ton of bricks. It instantly had her stomach growling, since she hadn't eaten anything all day, and wasn't even sure what or even if she was going to eat tonight.

Kate knew she was looking over the top of her book far too often, however she couldn't help it. Besides the growling, a pain in her stomach reminded her just how empty it was. "And how did they let him bring food in here anyway?" Kate softly moaned to herself. "And where did he get it?"

It looked like cheap deep fried fish and fries to her. Something nice and simple, just what she could use right about now. Eating in front of her while her stomach was in revolt for how she was treating it was just plain mean. HOW COULD HE?

Kate's stomach was growling and if he was paying attention she just knew he could see that she was uncomfortable as she kept shifting in her chair. Finally it was getting late and he was packing out everything that he came in with, including his now empty food container. As was her habit, Kate didn't leave until they were ready to close and lock the doors for the night. Only then did she go home to find her drunk father passed out with new empty bottles of booze lying around.

Kate still had no idea how he could get his hands on so many. She had sold the cars so either it was by taxi or he walked. Still Kate cleaned up the house and the puke, emptying her stomach twice, which only made her empty stomach emptier, then went to bed to repeat it all over again.

(RC POV)

It has been a week now and each time he went to his little corner that very same woman was already sitting there, reading a book. Most of them looked like they were library books, however even though he couldn't read the spine of the book, the jacket cover told him that she had bought this one and brought it to the library with her.

What was more interesting was that it was one of his! She was reading one of his earlier books. "Flowers for your Grave." It had Rick smiling wide while he sat at his table typing away on his next book which was a continuation of the Derek Storm series. Either she had recognized him and sought out one of his books or she was already a fan.

Still he noticed that she never left, that she was always still there when he came back with his lunch and that she stayed after he left for the day. "Just when does she eat, drink or use the restroom anyway?"

Over time Rick kept stealing glances over his laptop to look at her. He noticed a number of things while watching her. Her clothes were clean but she always looked like she had dressed in a hurry. Her face was void of any make-up yet Rick could still tell that she was a very lovely woman.

Either it was his imagination or she was becoming more comfortable sharing her space with him. He had caught her peaking over the top of her book countless times, only to avert her eyes and lift her book back up quickly. Rick found it amusing, endearing, and sweet.

Today he decided to try and break the ice dam that seemed to exist between them. Rick decided to start with something simple.

He left for lunch as usual, only this time he came back with food for two.

When Rick came back he found her gone like she was most times lately. "Likely using the restroom," was Rick's guess. She never seemed gone long enough to get something to eat though they would likely have stopped her at the door unlike himself.

Rick quickly pulled out his Sharpie and wrote something on the container and the cup and quickly put it on the coffee table before retreating back to his desk to eat his food. After he finished eating, he went back to writing and waited for her return.

(KB POV)

Kate had gone home and cleaned up and it was while looking at some of her mother's stuff that she found one of her books that was written by her favorite author. He was the same one that Johanna had dragged Kate out to see and stand in line to get her book signed.

Kate knew at the time that she had been a pain, a typical flat-chested teenager who didn't have the patience for hanging around with her mother for an afternoon. As Kate looked back on that time she wished she had behaved better. Her mother deserved better. Those were times that she was never going to get back ever again.

Kate had picked up one of the books, the one that they had waited in line to have signed actually and looked it over. It wasn't until she looked carefully at the back cover to see the photograph of the author that Kate suddenly realized that the guy she was sharing space in the library with was actually Richard Castle! What were the odds?

Kate had taken that book to the library with her the next day. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she hid behind his book. She watched him sneak peeks over his laptop constantly. "He knows, and now he knows that I know who he is." It was the first warm spot in her heart for months.

Kate had finished his book that very day and then switched back to library books while she thought about which of his books she should bring in next.

Kate watched him pack everything up and leave for lunch, still not understanding how he got to each his lunch in the library when Kate got stopped at the door. Kate had wolfed down her food that day, because she wanted to get back in her chair and watch her mother's favorite author.

She watched Rick type out his new book which gave her with a thrill of sorts. She was watching him while he wrote his next book; Kate was pretty sure no one else had this privilege. It also left her to wonder what he was like-not that she had the courage to get up and sit down at his table and actually talk to him.

Kate got up to go use the restroom and freshen up a bit as usual. This time she took a little longer since she wanted to comb her hair out and tie it up right and even apply a little make-up that she had brought with her.

Kate found herself looking into the mirror while she put on her make-up, asking herself yet again why she cared what she looked like. Kate knew she was doing it because of Castle, it was just…

Then suddenly her heart started beating faster. What if he actually stopped typing to talk to her because of what she was doing? It was almost enough to get Kate to stop and just go back to her chair and purposely ignore him.

"Please find somebody nice Katie, and stop driving your father mad." Her mother implored her to find a good guy after some of the jerks that she had brought home just to get a rise out of her parents.

Now both of her parents were effectively gone. "Is Castle nice enough mom?" Kate threw her make-up back in her bag. "GOD, what am I thinking?" Kate was sure she had gone nuts, and it was probably all her parents' fault. Castle was way too old for her anyway, plus he was way out of her league.

Kate went back to her chair and found that Castle had returned and was sitting there eating while trying not to look at her. Kate came over to her chair and found something on the coffee table right in front of her chair.

It looked like a match for what Castle was eating. It looked like a rice bowl, mostly white rice on the bottom with a Chinese meat dish on top along with a soda. Kate dropped her bag on the floor and looked over at Castle who was eating from the very same type of bowl.

That answered where it came from, then Kate looked down at the rice bowl and found it had writing on top. "Eat me" was on the rice bowl and "Drink me" was written on the soda.

It was just too cute and Kate snorted out a laugh as she sat down and opened up her rice bowl. Szechuan Chicken with white rice and a diet soda. It even came with a little white plastic fork, a straw and a napkin. It had Kate smiling while she ate, forgetting about her book, her father and her mother, just for a moment in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack and Jill 2**

 **CH2**

 **It is now one week later: (March 8, 1999)**

(RC POV)

Rick had arrived just out front of the library with his usual carrying items and walked inside and headed for his little alcove that he shared with a young woman. Even today he still didn't know what her name was. Not talking to each other tended to do that.

Unsurprisingly, he found her sitting in her chair reading yet another book. This time he noticed that she was dressed differently. She was still in jeans and sneakers as usual, however this time she was dressed in a button down shirt that had the top two or three buttons undone. As much as Rick hated it, he couldn't help but look at just how much cleavage she was willing to show before he could snap his head and focus. Sometimes it just sucked being a guy.

Rick always wondered if women knew just how much power they had over men? Just pop a few buttons and even the best of them became blubbering idiots, or the opposite-animals. Rick knew that there were a few men that thought they were god's gift to women and should be able to do as they pleased, even to the point of raping them.

Rick could only pray that his guest had never been confronted by one of these. Given how beautiful she is Rick already feared that it was possible that she had. It suddenly brought out his protective mode. Suddenly he cared about his new guest.

Rick went to work typing his new book. He was getting close to being about 1/3 done with it now. He didn't understand why he was getting so much writing done, especially since this had never happened before. It had only really started when…

That thought got Rick to stop typing and take a good look at his female companion. This time he didn't look away when she took a peek over her book to check on him. Her book quickly came back up to hide her eyes, only to drop down for a moment before she raised her book again to hide behind.

Rick was sure that behind that book she was grinning. It had Rick smiling as he went back to typing.

A short time later Rick felt the need to use the restroom. This didn't usually happen since he always used the one in the gym that he went to prior to coming here each day. The gym was always empty early in the morning.

Since his accident he had gotten a little out of shape and while his leg gave him problems he was hoping that with a proper work out each day it would improve. Today he was in a hurry to get to the library on time and had gotten to the gym a little late so he skipped using the restroom at the gym.

It forced him to shut down his laptop and head for the restroom. However as soon as he got up his knee popped and caused him to grunt in pain. Rick shook it off and continued on to the restroom.

When he came back his lady companion was missing but there was a book lying on his table that hadn't been there before. Rick stepped up to the table and looked at the book. It was one of his and it was another oldie if not goodie. "In a Hail of Bullets," Rick whispered softly reading the title.

The book itself looked well used, like it had been read and re-read several times. It had Rick grinning since anyone who could read that book that many times deserved a medal and it also had him looking around for her, however she was nowhere in sight.

Still he opened the first few pages and pulled out a Sharpie, signed it and then pushed it across to the other end of the table. He sat down and went back to writing.

It was almost an hour later and Rick was shutting down to go get lunch when his lovely lady companion came back with what looked like a new book. "She must have finished the other one," Rick murmured to himself.

Still he packed up and left and went in search of lunch. "What today?" Rick stopped out front.

He had done Chinese a week ago, followed by fish and fries, then a cold sub and chips, a BBQ chicken salad, a hot meat ball sub, deep fried chicken with fries, Chinese again but not another rice bowl. "Mexican I guess." Rick made up his mind which told him which way to turn.

Rick got both of them a chicken burrito with rice and beans, along with two sodas, one being diet.

When he got back his companion was still in her chair which made things difficult for him. All the other times she was gone when he came back, just not this time.

Rick put all of it down on the table, plugged in his extension cord, and turned on his computer. Then he pushed her food to the other side of the table. He thought it was a gamble but maybe the food would entice her up out of her chair, to sit at his table and they could do something they hadn't done yet...TALK!

(KB POV)

Kate was beginning to hate her life, hate it a lot. She was being forced to do things all alone. Make decisions that she shouldn't have to make.

Financially it looked like she was going to be okay. The insurance check had arrived and combined with her personal checking account and the trust fund her parents had set up for her, Kate had access to a lot of money, which gave her choices.

Kate didn't know if she was thankful that her father was always unconscious when she cleaned up and left for the day or not. However at least her father hadn't been vomiting all over the living room lately. It also meant that he wasn't awake to yell at her either. The problem was it also meant she was living with her father who wasn't acting like a parent. "And where the hell does he get all this alcohol anyway," she wondered?

Kate spent an hour cleaning the house, dumping what alcohol her father hadn't drunk down the drain, then threw out all the empty bottles, while starting a load of laundry. Kate had just put that load into the dryer when she walked out the front door and headed for the subway that would take her to the library.

It gave Kate some time to think about the library. Kate didn't notice the smile that was creeping onto her face as she thought about how Castle had been there day after day. Today she had brought one of her mother's books that he had written with her this time.

The other one had actually been pretty good and it allowed her to get her mind out of how her life was going. It also had her wondering what to do with her life now.

Going back to Stanford was out. Continuing with law school was out. Going to the library and doing nothing with her life was also out. So just what did that leave her? McDonald's or something. That thought alone caused Kate's smile to fall into a frown.

Back to modeling maybe. She hadn't really liked it, but she was wanted there. Kate had even been offered a spread in a magazine right next to Nicole Kidman who Kate thought was far prettier than she was or ever would be. It just wasn't a life style that she craved. Still it would keep her busy and help money flowing in to pay the bills.

Part of what pissed her off the most was not knowing who had killed her mother and that her calls to the police station were meet with indifference. They had their answer and finding the exact gang member who had stabbed her was near impossible.

Kate decided to wash up and apply her make-up before she sat in her chair and joined Castle in their quiet staring-at-each-other contest. It left Kate looking at herself in the mirror. "God what am I, a 16 year old with a crush on an older boy that I can't have?" Except Kate was 19 now and mostly all alone. "I have to make my own choices. There's nobody for me to count on except myself," Kate told the woman in the mirror.

Castle was already at his table typing when she sat down and quickly finished the book she had been reading, and went looking for a new one. Castle was gone when she got back to the seating area.

"He's just gone for lunch," Kate told herself, wondering what he would come back with today. She was going to have to get up the nerve to actually talk to him soon. To thank him for the lunches he dropped off for her, since they were the only meal she was eating each day. She just couldn't find the energy to eat more often; she noticed that it was beginning to show when she showered that morning. However cooking anything at home just wasn't an option. Hell she didn't even know what her dad was eating or if he even was. Or was he just drinking?

Kate had finished her book. Needing to start another book, she had actually brought one with her, one of Castle's books. Kate placed her finished book off to one side and pulled out Castle's book, "In a Hail of Bullets." Kate flipped through the first few pages and couldn't help but notice that Castle hadn't signed this one.

Was "Flowers for your Grave" the only book her mother had gotten signed? It was now that Kate decided that she had the perfect opportunity to have this book signed, too. Kate placed it on his table and went looking for a new book to read.

By the time Kate was back, Castle was back and her lunch was sitting on his table next to his book. Now Kate had a decision to make. If she wanted to eat or get her book back, she was going to have to approach his table.

Kate placed her new book on the coffee table and just stood there debating what to do.

"I'm not 16 with a crush, I'm 19 years old, and Castle is just another guy. Except that he's not just another guy, he's Richard Freaking Castle and I'm no one Kate Beckett," Kate said to herself.

"Care to join me?" Kate heard his voice-he was talking to her! It got Kate to look at him. He was motioning for her to sit at his table where her book and food were located. "Please, I don't bite. Well at least not in public," Rick said, smiling.

It caught Kate by surprise, was he flirting with her? Lowly little Katie Beckett?

It was enough to get Kate to sit at his table and look at the container that held her food. "It's Mexican this time; if it's too heavy for you I can go get something else," Rick offered.

"I'm sure it's fine," Kate replied and gave Rick a half smile. She pried the plastic top off to expose the still warm burrito, rice and beans inside. It was a little heavier than Kate was ready for, however her stomach started growling about how she was treating it.

"I'm Richard Castle, as you likely already know," Rick introduced himself.

"I know who you are Mr. Castle. ...I'm Kate," she answered back.

"Just Kate," Rick questioned? "Just Kate," she confirms and takes her first bite.

It had Rick chuckling softly. "Well Just Kate, what would you like to know? Ask anything you like," Rick offered.

Kate looked up; was he really allowing her a glimpse into who Richard Castle was? Would he really answer any question she had? She decided on a simple question.

"What happened to your leg?" Kate asked as she continued eating.

"You've noticed that huh? …My leg. To answer that question you need some context leading up to that event. How about after we finish lunch first, while it is still warm?" Rick replied. They sit silently eating their lunch.

Rick collects their empty containers and places them in the bag he got them here in. "My leg." Rick tries to work on just what words to say. "You don't have to tell me anything," Kate said.

"No, I offered and you've put up with me for a week now. I was in college at the time, years ago. I met a woman who intrigued me and we started dating. Only problem was her parents didn't like me. Her father didn't think I could give his daughter what she was accustomed to. Her parents were rich, seriously rich and they could go anywhere, purchase anything they desired.

Her mother thought I was an uneducated fool. I didn't hold my head or my nose high enough. To them, anyone who wasn't equal was lesser," Rick paused as it still rankled him a bit.

"Something happened," Kate guessed?

Rick nodded his head. "I was in love and asked her to marry me. She answered by telling me she needed some time to think about it. …I found out a few days later that her idea of needing time was to go to England with her parents and never come back," Rick informed Kate about Kyra.

"She didn't even…?" My god she was either a coward or totally under her parents thumb, unable to live her own life. She had to live the life her parents chose for her, effectively making her a slave. Definitely not a daughter.

Kate reached a hand across the table to reach for Castle's. "I'm sorry Castle that must have hurt." Kate could almost feel his pain. Rick actually squeezed her fingers before withdrawing his hand. Kate was sure she felt something when he squeezed her hand, there was something comforting about it, something…

"I decided to stop trying to write and change who I was. Maybe I thought I could make myself worthy of her and her parents, or maybe I was just suffering and wanted something else.

At any rate I joined the military and went through boot camp. It looked like I was about to get shipped out so I applied for a different kind of training. I was accepted and sent to Fort Benning in Georgia.

It was a 61-day course and just over 51% fail the test. The first 17 days is considered the Benning Phase. You learn how to be inserted into an area, how to do airborne recon and ground recon, followed by airborne ambush and ground ambush.

The next 15 days is the Mountain Phase. More rappel training, more ambush training, navigation training, how to search for the enemy. How to work in a mountainous terrain.

The following 15 days is the Swamp Phase. Basically waterborne classes using inflatable boats or air drops, gaining your scuba qualification.

The Airborne Phase is next, lasting 15 days. You learn how to drop as a group and form up after you land. It's also where you learn how to drop solo or as a small insertion squad.

After that you have a choice, you can try to be a jump master or a pathfinder or simply graduate. I chose the 15 day of Pathfinder course, which was mostly how to jump and rappel from a helicopter. Be the first to any site, arrange for areas for the troops that follow." Rick did his best to simplify what he had gone through.

"You joined the military?" Kate had never heard of that, just when had he done this, and why wasn't he still in the military? …His knee!

Kate's question had Rick smiling. "E-7 Sergeant First Class, Richard Rodgers of the 75th Ranger Regiment, retired, at your service, Just Kate." Rick salutes and stares at Kate's shocked face.

"You…you were a Ranger?" Kate didn't know much, just that being a Ranger, or in Castle's case Airborne Ranger, meant he was special. It took specialized training and not everyone in the Army could be a Ranger. "What happened?" He still hadn't answered her question.

Rick's smile faded and his hand dropped and Kate's heart sank for what she feared she was about to hear. "When you're not deployed you are on base training. Training followed by more training and when you are done training you get to do still more training.

Rangers are the best of the best. When something happens, Rangers, especially Airborne Rangers are the first ones on the ground or Pathfinder Rangers like I was especially.

We were doing an insertion jump into a tight space. I'm not sure just when things went wrong. It might have been before we even left the ground, it might have been the pilot. All I know was that I was the last one out of the plane.

It was a night drop and I was doing my best to pick up the black chutes of my men when I found them spread out all over the place. A review of the incident placed blame on the weather, the pilot who was going too fast and was off his jump height by 1,000 feet, as well as on me.

The only weather data we had for our site was over 24 hours old and that data was on me.

We all missed the drop point and in my case ended up having my chute snag a tree and rip it open, forcing me to land badly. My knee collapsed and then that same knee slammed into a rock which broke my knee cap.

I underwent a partial patellectomy, the doctor removed the broken pieces of my kneecap while repairing the tendons in the area. It resulted in reduced strength and my ability to extend my leg. I have to undergo a few hours in the gym each morning before I come here to write. Low-impact and non-weight-bearing exercises along with specific weight training exercises, nothing that would cause my knee to absorb shock.

It forced my retirement from the Rangers." Rick concluded with what happened to his leg.

Kate didn't see or feel the tears that were running down her face. "I'm sorry Castle, will it ever get better?" Kate hoped it would. It was now that Kate watched Rick reach across and wipe away the tears she didn't know she had shed.

"I'll never be a Ranger again. I need to keep exercising daily and be careful in what I do, however, yeah, it'll get better. I'll be fine Just Kate." Rick withdrew his hand and smiled at Kate.

That had Kate ducking her head before looking back up at Castle. "It's Kate, Kate Beckett." Kate gave him a half smile.

"Question number two of your three questions Kate Beckett." Rick offered.

Kate opened her eyes and then decided to tease him. "Only three Castle?"

"Is that your second question Kate Beckett?" Rick teased back, getting Kate to slap her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to screw up one of her questions, not that she knew she only had three.

"Not to worry Just Kate, you can ask another three after I ask my three." Rick decided to see how she would react to that.

"I agreed to…" Kate slapped both hands over her mouth to prevent herself from asking another useless question. But was she willing to answer his questions?

"Not married, no children, no …girlfriend?" Kate added the latter so softly even she wasn't sure she had heard it. Part of her found him wanting to say no to all three and part of her wanted to say yes to the girlfriend part. Kate didn't think she deserved being with him even if they weren't dating.

"Girlfriend?" Rick started grinning. Was she really interested in him? He watched Kate start to blush. Damn him, she would be lucky enough that he would have heard that.

"No, no girlfriend, never been married and, … no children." Kate was sure she heard pain in that last part. Something must have happened.

Kate reached across the table again in search of his hand. "Castle?" Kate didn't mean it as a request that he answer her question, only that she was offering support. It was all she had to offer.

Rick looked like he was staring out into nothing, till Kate finally got his attention and Rick reached out and squeezed her hand. "Have dinner with me tomorrow?" Rick asks Kate. "Come with me and I'll answer your question."

Kate still had his hand. "You mean like a date?" Kate hadn't gone out with anyone since Stanford which seemed like a lifetime ago. Richard Castle was asking HER for a date? Tomorrow night!

Kate looked right at Castle and for the first time noticed that his eyes were blue, a blue type of blue. "Sure." Kate didn't know who had said that, just that it wasn't her, was it? It had Kate looking around for another woman, one who was braver and prettier than her.

Except there was no one but them.

She was going on a date with Richard Castle!


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3**

 **It is now one day later: (March 9, 1999)**

(KB POV)

The day started out like any other, clean herself, clean the house, pack her bag and take the subway to the library. Kate took her now signed "In a Hail of Bullets" book with her so she could read it.

As usual Kate got there first, except this time she knew where Castle was. Okay not exactly where he was, since he didn't mention which gym he went to each morning, She just knew what he was doing before he got to the library.

Kate wondered what he looked like while he was working out. It had Kate shaking her head, thinking such things weren't possible. She was talking about Richard Castle-she was a 19 year old girl with no mother and no father and no job. NO JOB!

Kate knew the time was coming where she needed to think about that, she just didn't have any clue what she could do.

Movement caught her attention as Kate lowered her book and caught a smiling Rick setting up his laptop, except this time he brought something with him. Rick placed a small bag and a coffee cup down on the table in front of her. "Breakfast and coffee," Rick explained and went back to his laptop.

What was different about today was that when Kate and Rick looked at each other of the top of their book and laptop they didn't shy away quickly and hide behind those same items. It had both of them smiling.

Rick was up and instead of packing his stuff up to go get lunch. "You know what you want for lunch today, your choice," Rick offered.

From the look on Castle's face, the look Kate must be giving him must have caught him by surprise. To be honest, Kate was thinking dinner was going to be her only meal for the day yet again. It hadn't occurred to her that Rick was going to come back with lunch.

"Chinese, with noodles this time?" Kate said. "Chinese with noodles it is, be right back, don't go anywhere." Did Castle really think she would run away? Chickening out and saying no to dinner had occurred to her, however Kate was in this far.

Castle returned and started setting it all up on his table, getting Kate up out of her chair to join him at the table. "How do you get food into the library Castle? They stop me at the door when I try." Kate wanted to understand.

"Oh, no Kate Beckett, you've asked your 3 questions. You don't get another until you answer my 3 questions." Castle countered.

"Fine, but you only get two questions Castle. You haven't answered my third question yet, and you cheated on my second question," Kate pointed out.

"A question is a question Just Kate. Trust me I should know, I'm the writer." Castle replied.

Kate however just glared at him, hoping that it would work. Kate watched Castle sigh heavily, victory was hers! "Fine, just don't laugh and go telling everyone," Castle asked of her, getting Kate to raise her hand.

"They didn't like me bringing in my big orange extension cord to plug in my laptop, so I made a phone call, wrote a check, and offered it to the library in exchange for a few privileges." Castle explained.

Kate wasn't sure what she was expecting, but listening to Castle tell her that he bought his way in came as a surprise. "Castle…"

Castle raiseed his hand this time. "I like the library, it's my favorite building in the city. I was happy to donate the money and I don't expect it to buy what I want for all that long," Castle interrupted her.

"Who did you call Castle?" Kate was dying to know just who he knew.

"A fourth question Kate Beckett?" Castle was grinning at her, which only aggravated her.

Kate groaned. "Fine ask your two questions Castle." Praying that he didn't get too personal, she wasn't sure she was ready to talk about her mother and father just yet.

"You spend your days in the library. You're here before I get here and still here after I leave. Shouldn't you be at school or are you not in college," Castle queried?

OH BOY! How to answer his question without telling him too much?

"I was actually. I was attending classes in Stanford out in California. My parents are both lawyers and I decided to be a lawyer like my mother. I was going to be the first female Supreme Court Justice. I was going to make my parents proud of me, exceed even what they wanted for me, it was…it was going…" Kate was up on her feet and found herself running for the ladies restroom, found an empty stall and sat on the toilet and cried as softly as she could, broken.

(RC POV)

Rick was up early and working the weights like he had been taught before switching to his upper body regime. He may not be a Ranger anymore, but it was hard to take the military out of you once it is drilled into you. The exercises also helped burn off the occasional nightmares.

People's faces before they died, too many faces. Far too many that he had killed face to face.

Rick hustled to get to the library and found Kate Beckett sitting in her chair. If he was honest with himself it was her face, Kate's soft and innocent looking face, that appealed to him. Plus she looked like she had a mystery surrounding why she was in the library all day long.

Kate gave him a smile as he set up his laptop and placed breakfast in front of her for the first time.

He was happy to see her move to the table to sit across from him again to eat lunch after she requested Chinese for today.

Kate even flirted with him when she gave him an opening. Rick had only asked one of his three, make that two questions when she ran from him, crying. Now he sat on the floor outside of the women's restroom waiting for her to come out.

Rick didn't want his questions anymore, he just wanted Kate to come out and come with him while they walked and talked. Rick hoped being outside of the confines of the library would help, plus he really wanted that date.

Rick was starting to rub his knee as he sat on the floor doing some exercises to help with the pain, before Kate came out looking better than when she went in. She had been in the ladies room for close to an hour.

Rick groaned getting up off the floor, "Hi. I'm sorry. I should have asked a less personal question." Rick thought he should have known better.

"It's not your fault Castle." Kate walked towards her chair to go back to reading. Rick, however, intercepted her. "Please grab your bag and walk with me. …Please Just Kate, I have no intention of hurting you, and the fresh air will be good for you."

Rick packed up his stuff while Kate put on her coat, picked up her bag, and followed Rick outside. "Where are we going Castle?"

"Don't worry Kate Beckett, its public." Rick got Kate to chuckle a little.

Rick flagged down a taxi. "American Museum of Natural History." Rick told the driver.

"A museum Castle?" Why leave the library to go to a museum?

"It's public, it's quiet and there is something I want to show you." Rick explained.

They were quite the pair as they entered the museum. Rick directed Kate to a certain section. Rick had a 50 foot orange extension cord hanging from his shoulder and was carrying his laptop carryall, while Kate was carrying her bag that had some personal items, a change of clothes, and one of Castle's books.

Rick paid and they were forced to wait for the next showing. "Planetarium Space Show," Kate read the poster advertising what was inside.

"Trust me, you'll love it." Rick smiled. However, he wasn't sure what Kate was thinking.

Finally getting inside they chose seats; Kate found that they leaned way back allowing them to watch the ceiling.

Rick watched Kate during the entire show, only occasionally looking up to see what was being shown at the time. Rick was happy watching her face. The show ended and she was just lying there in her chair still looking up at the ceiling.

Rick offered his hand to help Kate up out of her chair. "That was amazing Castle."

"You've never been here before?" Rick asked, watching Kate shake her head.

"How long have you lived in New York?" Rick was starting to wonder just how much of the city she didn't know about.

"All my life. I was just never a museum person. I always thought it was pictures and sculptures and other stuff. Not really me." Kate had to admit.

"Stick around Kate, I'll have you seeing new places that you'll love in no time." Rick told her, hoping she would let him. "We should get ready for that date tonight. Can I drop you off at home?"

Kate looked nervous. "I was just going to use the restroom at the library." Kate looked really uncomfortable for some reason.

Rick didn't want to press. "How about a compromise," Rick said and offered his hand to Kate. He was surprised that she took it and walked out with him.

Rick flagged down another cab and gave him an address that Kate didn't recognize. "Castle?"

"It's my apartment." Rick told her, instantly seeing the fear on her face. "Relax Kate I'm not asking you into my apartment. There is a common space that you can reserve for parties. It has restrooms and they have lockers that you can put your stuff into. It even has a single shower that I can give you some toiletries to use if you want to take one. I can give you a combination lock for your clothes, it'll be all yours." Rick watched Kate relax a little.

Rick held the door open for her and entered the code to get into the common space. "It has a living room, a tiny kitchen and the restrooms with central shower are that way." Rick pointed to a short hallway. "I'll get you some soap, shampoo, and some other stuff as well as that lock. I'm on the third floor in 302; I'll be right back." Rick left Kate to look around.

Rick found her searching the kitchen when he came back down with everything including a towel and wash cloth. "Come up to 302 when you are ready and we can go." Rick handed over what he brought. "Don't run away." Rick did his best to sound sincere in not wanting Kate to leave.

"Oh and the combination is on a piece of paper that you can take with you." Rick went back upstairs and hopped in the shower.

(KB POV)

"He's going to hate me, I just know it. He's really nice mom and I think I just blew it. I really wish you were here to tell me what to do. I really don't know what to do mom." Kate cried.

Kate decided she had hidden out for long enough and emerged from her stall and washed her face and stared at herself in the mirror. Kate was sure Castle would be gone when she emerged from the restroom.

Kate found Castle sitting on the floor just outside the restroom she had flown into to get away from his question. "Castle?" Kate couldn't keep the shock off her face.

Kate let him escort her out of the library and listened to the destination he gave the taxi driver. She really didn't understand why they were going there.

Kate found herself lying back in a big chair, if that was the word for it, looking up at the ceiling and never noticed that she watched the entire show with her mouth hanging open. It made her feel very small and realize just how big space really was.

Then he offered to take her to his place. He couldn't really be thinking what she thought he was thinking, was he? "Castle?" Kate questioned him. She found herself in a shower in his building with her clothes locked up in a locker, using his soap, shampoo, and conditioner.

Kate had to admit that she felt a lot better after taking a shower. She felt safe enough here, behind a coded locked door. Kate had changed and applied what little make-up she had in her bag, stuffed all of it into the little locker, and locked it with the padlock Castle had given her. She stuffed the paper with the code on it into her pocket.

Kate went up to the 3rd floor, found 302, and knocked. Castle opened the door dressed similarly to her. They both had on faded Jeans with tennis shoes. Rick had a light purple button down shirt while Kate had a light green button down top. "Damn he's handsome, and built," she thought.

Kate could see that his arms were large to go along with his broad chest. It had Kate wondering just what it would feel like to be held in those arms, pressed up against that big chest. Kate saw the look on Castle's face that matched the single word he said. "WOW! …You didn't tell me you were gorgeous Kate Beckett."

His remark had Kate blushing. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Her skinny jeans accentuated her long legs and even in tennis shoes Kate felt tall.

"Ready to go," Rick asked? He stepped out and closed his door before Kate could peak inside.

Rick flagged down a taxi. "48 E 23rd Street between Madison and Park Avenue." Kate heard him tell the driver.

Kate knew that was near Central Park on the west side somewhere, not that it helped her know where they were going. "Where are we going Castle?" Kate hoped for a hint.

"We're going to have a little fun Kate and test your coordination skills. Think you're up to the challenge? Not afraid I'll mop the floor with you, are you?" Kate could tell Castle was teasing her and throwing down the gauntlet.

"Prepare to be humiliated Castle." Kate decided she was up to the challenge, whatever it was.

"Oh really. Care to put your money where your mouth is? Loser has to buy ice cream?" Castle offers. "Deal!" Kate thought it was a win win, not matter who actually won, whatever IT was.

"SPiN?" Kate was confused, what was SPiN?

"We have a table under Rodgers." Castle told the guy up front and listened to him tell them what table number they had.

"Reservations?" Kate whispered. If this was a restaurant, Kate was starting to wish she had brought a dress maybe. Still it must not be too formal if Castle was wearing jeans.

Castle opened the door and Kate saw a large space that actually did have tables all over along with a number of chairs on the side allowing people to watch the tables.

"PING PONG!?" Kate felt Castle's hand take hers and escort her towards the table he had reserved. "Not afraid of a little friendly competition are we Beckett?" Kate could tell he was teasing her.

"You are so going down Castle." Kate wasn't sure she could take him, but she was going to have fun trying.

It took a game for Kate to get the hang of it. Needless to say, she lost that game. Kate tried really hard to win the second game. However watching Castle's muscles in his tight shirt was doing something to her and she started missing balls.

"Two to nothing Beckett." Rick grinned while he circled the table and ran his hand across her shoulder, leaving behind goosebumps. Kate did her best not to shudder at how his hand affected her.

"Care to raise the stakes Castle?" Kate challenged across the table once Castle was back on his side. "Name them?" Castle called across accepting her challenge.

Now Kate had to think of what she wanted that was still a win win, even if she did lose. Not that she was going to. "Loser takes the other swimming." Kate wanted to see Castle with his shirt off.

"Deal!" Castle answered quickly, getting Kate to grin. "Wait, this means I have to wear a swim suit! Oh well, I can tease Castle in a bikini this way," she thought.

Kate was on her way to losing game number 3 when she decided to change the game. She popped the top three buttons on her shirt that gave Castle a glimpse of her light blue bra. It just happened to match the thong that she was also wearing, not that Castle was going to see that!

Kate came back and won round 3 as well as round 4. Kate had caught Castle staring at her chest just like she had wanted him to. "Two games to two Castle." Kate informed him and started service for the tie breaker game.

Kate was doing great up until she watched Castle pop the top three buttons of his shirt displaying part of his chest that went with those arms of his.

Kate soon found herself starting to lose again. "Damn him and his muscles." God, Kate wanted her hands on his chest and those arms. "Focus Kate, one more button is too much. Maybe a little hip action." So Kate started swaying her hips back and forth even more than she had been.

This had Kate back on top relatively quickly, right up until Castle started wiping the sweat on his hands off by rubbing them across his ass, getting Kate to swallow hard.

Kate decided to play dirty, or more dirty than she or they already were and placed her hands under her breasts, adjusted her bra just a little, and quickly won the final three services. She found herself jumping up and down with her hands raised in the air, while watching a defeated Castle collapse onto the table.

It was only now that Kate heard the clapping. They had attracted an audience, forgetting about all the chairs on the side of all the tables. Kate was too busy celebrating however Rick noticed that half the place had been watching them. Rick had never even noticed. "Wicked woman and her buttons." Rick cursed under his breath softly. Rick was just beginning to fear that Kate Beckett already had him wrapped around her little finger. "I am so screwed."

Kate was soon grinning over the top of her soda that Castle had gotten for each of them. Kate was underage in New York and even though Kate had assured him she had, had a few beers along with more stronger drinks, Castle refused to buy her a drink that had alcohol. It was sweet.

Kate flirted with her eyes over the top of her drink, while they now sat on the sidelines watching others playing ping pong.

"I need to use the head and get us another soda." Castle placed a hand on hers and left her behind while she watched him walk to the restrooms.

Kate was paying attention to the two women who were playing each other, who looked like they had never played ping pong ever before and appeared to have two left hands. It had her laughing at their antics like the others around her.

"Hi, I'm Tom." A new voice suddenly sounded as Kate found a guy sitting in Castle's chair. "And you are?" Tom asks.

"Not alone." Kate responded hoping he would take the hint. "No you obviously are not, at least not now. Can I get you a drink? What's in your soda?"

Kate couldn't smell the alcohol on his breath, since the place was filled with alcohol. "Ice." Kate answers truthfully and was suddenly thankful that Castle had insisted on no alcohol.

"Our table is opening soon, do you want to play?" Tom tried again.

Kate heard the "our" part, meaning he had come here with a friend, likely both of them looking to get lucky tonight.

"I've already played 5 games and…" Kate is interrupted.

"Excellent you can be my ringer so we can take down my friends. What do you say? Drinks are on me." Tom offered. Suddenly a pair of sodas appear on the table.

"Having trouble?" Castle asked, while giving Tom the evil eye.

"I was here first dude, find your own player." Tom advised Castle.

"We've been here for two hours already so I'm pretty sure I was here first. Perhaps you should go find somewhere else to be." Castle replied.

"The lady was just saying yes dude, but thanks for the drinks." Tom reached for the drinks, however Castle was faster and Tom only managed to spill the other drink all over himself.

"DAMN IT, LOOK WHAT YOU DID DUDE!" Tom stood up and stumbled out of his chair flailing his arms at Castle to try and prevent himself from falling.

Next thing Kate knows the guys' hands are moving fast, however all of Castle's movements are landing on Tom's face. Castle had him on the floor with his face hitting it hard.

"You shouldn't drink and start a fight friend, and I'm not your dude." Castle informed him.

Kate was too busy watching Tom on the floor to notice his friends suddenly show up and a three on one fight erupted. However it was short lived as Castle had all three of them on the floor moaning in pain, when a pair of bouncers showed up.

Thirty minutes later the four of them were being taken away by the police. The owner asked them to leave. Castle and Kate stopped on their way home and gave their statements to the police.

Kate kept her eyes on Castle all the way to his place, however she never said a word.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4**

 **It is now one week later: (Still March)**

(RC POV)

Rick had been scared after their first real date. That little incident with the college kid was on his mind. Though technically it was the age difference between them that was on his mind. Rick hadn't really meant to hurt the kid that badly and while his friends had initially offered to support their friend, Rick had managed to show the guys that getting into a fight with him was not going to turn out well for them either. Of course lying on the floor moaning may have had something to do with that.

Still Rick had to admit he was proud of how his friends had been there to support their friend, even if the guy was a little drunk and an asshole. It's just that his time being a Ranger taught Rick what having friends who had your back meant. You supported your squad, team, and division, what have you. You had each others back and Rick missed that a little.

Kate had been quiet all the way to his place and while she did drop off his towel and lock before leaving, he had been worried that she wasn't going to keep coming to the library after that. She had been just way too quiet.

However Kate was there sitting in her chair the very next day when he came in to keep working on his book. She sat with him at his table to eat lunch that he brought back and they talked. Rick however stayed far away from anything too personal.

Rick still owed her ice cream and a swim somewhere, which was something he was still working on. Just where does one go swimming in New York City?

"You owe me an answer to my question, Castle." Kate had pointed out the very next day while they were eating. While Rick was glad that Kate was still here with him, her question wasn't one he was looking forward to answering.

Rick slowed down eating his lunch and took a deep breath. This was going to hurt and it was an old wound that he was sure was never going to heal.

"I think only my mother and maybe a couple of others know anything about this, so I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself." Rick asked of Kate getting her to nod her head.

"Kyra ran off to England and after that I joined the military. It was looking like a good career move and I was good at it, made my way up to Sergeant First Class in record speed. Might even be an officer by now, but who knows. Might be dead just as easily." Rick noticed the look Kate gave him after that remark and it was touching and sweet of her.

"Even in the military I started writing. When I wasn't deployed or training I was off writing. Took a lot of teasing from my friends about it. Ranger Rodgers the writer. They made it sound like a Saturday morning cartoon, like Dudley Do-Right or something. It was all in good fun so it didn't bother me any. It didn't hurt when I would find them reading it after it came out either." Rick paused and could see Kate smile while she slowly ate her lunch.

"After my accident with my knee, I was discharged for medical reasons. It was about then that I started feeling sorry for myself. My military career was over and writing was just a hobby; I had never really intended to pursue it as a career. Being a writer full time just wasn't stable enough for me. Drilled into my psyche I suppose.

I was sulking and feeling bad about myself, deep into my personal pity party and eating up my bank account at the same time.

Then mother introduced me to someone. She was pretty enough, however mostly she was vibrant and fun and nothing seemed to get her down. She was always on the go, didn't slow down for anything or anyone. You kept up or you got left behind.

Meredith was her name, Meredith Lee. We dated and went to parties, some of which she would bail on at the last second because she would get a call to come in for an interview for a part or commercial or whatever.

Meredith was or is an actress. She was serious about it too. She was going to succeed and have her name up in lights. Everyone was going to know her name.

Problem was she was also shallow and self absorbed. I was beginning to learn there was only room for Meredith in her life and no one else. I had finally made up my mind that while she was fun to be around and the sex was fast and exciting; she just wasn't what I was looking for.

The fun was over and I needed a job and start making money again. It was about now that Meredith showed up at my door screaming at me that I had gotten her pregnant. Being pregnant was going to ruin her career. She was going to lose at least a year of chances and disappear of people's radar. Have to start all over again from scratch.

Next thing I knew she slapped me and stormed out of my apartment and stopped taking my calls and was never home when I went to see her. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do, but my mother had raised a good son, or so I thought anyway. I'd made up my mind that I was going to ask her to marry me.

That's what you are supposed to do right? Offer to support her and give support to your child?" Rick paused and saw that Kate had stopped eating lunch and that Kate was now breathing hard, like she just knew what was coming next.

"I finally caught up to her a couple of weeks later, and was forced to listen to her shriek at me for what I had done to her. She had no intention of marrying me, now or ever. And the baby didn't matter anymore; she had taken care of it on her own.

I was too shocked at the implication and the next thing I knew I was being shoved out of her apartment and having the door slammed in my face." Rick could see the look of shock on Kate's face as tears that she was trying to wipe away rolled down her all too lovely face.

"I made it back to my place pretty much on auto-pilot, not really knowing how I had gotten there. It was hours later and far too many shots of Scotch imbibed that my mind worked out what "taken care of" meant.

Meredith had gotten an abortion and killed our baby, so that her career wasn't ruined.

I woke up the next morning to a splitting headache and a destroyed apartment. Everything I owned was damaged or broken in some way. I had no recollection of ever having done anything except cry while drinking. It looked like a bomb had gone off.

Bookshelves were broken on the floor, lamps, dishes, glass everywhere, nothing was spared.

I assumed it was me that had done it. It certainly sounded like something I would do after working out what Meredith had told me." Rick started blinking back the tears that hadn't come since Meredith had told him. Somehow now they were trying to make an appearance after 2 long years.

"I just, …Never get to see my own child. Never watch it grow up. Never get to hear the word Daddy." The tears were flowing fast now and Rick was finding it hard to breathe. "She killed it before it even had a chance. …Just killed it." Rick didn't know when or how but somehow he had his arms around Kate without ever having to move and simply broke down on her. The first time in two years that he had cried over the son or daughter he would never have.

(KB POV)

They had been asked to leave after the really short fight even if it wasn't Castle's fault. Kate had been having a lot of fun up to when that idiot tried to hit on her and wouldn't back down after Castle showed up.

Kate remained silent during the entire taxi ride back to Castle's building. Kate was going over all of it in her head. Kate knew she wasn't interested in that idiot and his being drunk and making a scene only solidified it for her.

Kate had handed over the stuff Castle had given her and allowed him to call a taxi and pre-pay for the ride. Over pay is what it turned out to be.

Kate had gotten to bed without running into her father and hadn't actually seen him in over a week. Kate knew that was going to have to change soon. He was her father after all.

Come morning she still didn't see him but she did find the alcohol bottles that he managed to bring home and empty. After cleaning up and doing a load of laundry, just her clothes, since she didn't have the nerve to knock on his bedroom door and ask for his laundry.

As usual she made it to the library before Castle did, only now she knew what he was doing, if not exactly where. Only instead of reading, though she did have a book, Kate went over in her mind what she had done yesterday.

Kate knew she had flirted with Castle big time yesterday. She had actually popped a few buttons on her top in order to distract Castle so that she could win. It had almost worked until she felt that she needed to start adding in a little extra sway of her hips. Yeah, she had flirted and teased Castle big time yesterday.

In her own defense, Castle had started it. His arms and chest with his own popped buttons had gotten her worked up and she was losing badly while she fantasized what it would feel like to run her hands over his bare chest and along those arms of his. "Damn it Kate, get a grip."

Kate knew she was smiling wide when Castle had shown up just as she was imagining what Castle was going to look like topless in a swimming pool, and what she was going to wear to get back at him.

Kate wanted to collect on her question that Castle had deferred until after she accepted to go out on a date with him, and was actually looking forward to their next one. "You owe me an answer to my question Castle." Kate pointed out that he owed her.

Kate found out his college sweetheart was named Kyra. She would find out her last name some other time. Why he joined the military because of her. Already knew what happened to his knee.

Then she found out about Meredith and started to feel her own tears running down her face the further into his story he got. Kate was ready to break down crying while she watched Castle fall apart on her.

Kate didn't know how she ended up sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck, followed by wiping away his tears and started kissing his face. Then she pulled his head down into her chest, just above her breasts and let him cry, while she cried with him.

God, what that woman had done to him. How could she just go and kill the child that they had created together without his input. Granted she was the one that was pregnant, but to just arbitrarily kill a baby with no opinion of what the father wanted to do... It broke her heart.

"I'm so sorry Castle, so very, very sorry." Kate went back to kissing his face before planting his face in her chest once again to try and soothe his pain and let him, let both of them cry it out.

Now he had Kate wondering what the child that was never going to be would have been like.

Would he have been a Ranger following in his father's footsteps? Would she have been a doctor or even a nurse? An artist perhaps? Overly tall maybe? A superstar basketball payer? An ace pitcher that was signed by the Yankees? God knows they needed one. Now they would never know. Meredith had killed him or her.

Kate swore she would give that woman what she had coming to her if she ever got the chance. Kate contented herself with cooing into Castle's ear, letting him cry it out while running her hand through his hair. "Now what do I do mom?" God, Kate wished with all that was left of her heart that her mother was here.

It occurred to Kate while Castle was calming down that they were both broken. She had lost her mother and was in the middle of losing her father and he had lost a child that he would never see.

"Feeling better Castle?" Kate asked, after feeling Castle being calm for a little while.

"Yeah, …No, …Maybe a little." Castle talked into her chest. It was now that Kate decided to lift Castle's head off her breasts where it was resting so that she could look at him. "You still owe me ice cream Castle." Kate offered a way out of this.

Kate noticed Castle smiled a little. "Thinking that ice cream solves everything are we?" Castle was back to teasing, so Kate decided he was feeling better.

"Let's find out Castle." Kate got up off his lap and bent down to kiss his head. "Pack your stuff and let's go outside and go looking."

Turned out there was a Baskin-Robbins just over on W 43rd Street. It was here that Kate found out that at least when it came to ice cream, Castle was like a little child. The concoction that he had the girl who was about Kate's age make for him had Kate wishing they had never come.

"Want a taste Kate?" Castle offered up a spoon full for her to taste.

"No thanks Castle, I'm good. However you're not going to be since that mess is going to keep you up all night moaning." Kate countered.

"Suit yourself, but you don't know what you're missing, and I've eaten army rations Kate. Even lived off what you could find in the wild. This stuff is heaven." Castle placed his spoon full in his mouth.

"We'll see Castle, we'll see." Kate didn't believe him.

"Does that mean you're going to spend the night with me so you can find out?" Castle suddenly asked, arching his eyebrows a couple of times. He was definitely flirting with her.

It had Kate stopping with her next spoonful in mid air. How had "we'll see" turned into her spending the night with him in his apartment? "In your dreams Castle." Kate countered. "And maybe mine too," Kate mused as an afterthought.

Kate had finished her ice cream in a hurry, trying to get her mind off of spending the night with Castle at his place. Though it did have her mind back onto what it would feel like to run her hands all over his... "You still owe me a swim Castle," Kate suddenly told him, wondering for a moment just where that came from. She knew damn well it was her desire to see Castle topless and wet.

Kate was sure the look Castle was now giving her had him trying to see her in a bikini or more likely naked. MEN! Not that she had much room to talk.

It had been a week since that day and over lunch. "You want to go swimming tomorrow?" Castle asked her, catching Kate by surprise.

"You found a place?" Suddenly Rick had her attention.

"You can even order lunch and they will deliver it to your chair, table or lounge. You can even learn and earn your scuba diving certificate." Rick was smiling at her, waiting for her reaction.

"Don't you already have yours as part of your Ranger training?" Kate thought she remembered him talking about it.

"I do, and we can do it together. Here or somewhere else." Rick told her.

'Did Castle just ask me to go somewhere with him and go scuba diving? Like another date?'

"That would be nice Castle, how long does the class last?" Kate knew she had the time.

"Two long days, or spread out over a week." Rick just offered her a choice.

"Two days. …Starting tomorrow?" Kate asked, getting Rick to nod his head. "Ok, two days."

Two days of seeing Castle topless and wet while she drove him mad wearing nothing but a bikini. Kate was suddenly looking forward to tomorrow.

Kate had showed up the next day with her bag, only this time it also contained the sexiest bikini she owned. Or at least one she thought was sure to get Castle's attention.

Kate knew she was smiling wide that morning in anticipation of today. Kate also noticed that this time Castle had a similar bag as hers and no extension cord or laptop this time. "Ready to go?" Castle asked her.

"482 West 43rd Street near Tenth Ave." Castle told the taxi driver.

Again Kate didn't recognize the address. How did Castle know these places in just 2 years when she didn't know after 19 years? Maybe she could get Castle to tell her with just a little teasing over the next two days.

"Manhattan Plaza Health Club." Kate read the sign and found the two of them headed for the roof.

Kate watched as Castle paid $35 each to get them in, however it was for the entire day. Then Kate watched as Castle paid even more to purchase the equipment for both of them to take home with them each day and then take with them wherever they went to go diving.

"Castle can't we just rent the stuff?" Kate didn't want to take it home.

"We could but this equipment is some of the best, and what we rent may not be. It's safer this way." Castle convinced her, but she still felt bad about it. "I'll pay you back Castle." Kate knew she had money, she just didn't want to spend it needlessly.

"Not an option Kate." Castle refused her money and it annoyed her.

Then Castle spent still more money to rent a locker for them to put their clothes into. First thing Kate had to do was fill out a medical statement. It was a lot like a medical form she had to fill out at her doctor.

Kate soon found out that for her scuba diving lessons she didn't need a bikini, since Castle had purchased all the equipment necessary. Complete regulator system, buoyancy jacket, wetsuit, tanks and weights.

Kate also found out that slipping into a wetsuit wasn't the easiest thing she had ever done.

Scuba training was in two parts. First was the classroom and pool portion. Second was the "open water" certification portion which consisted of four supervised scuba dives during which a scuba instructor reviewed your skills.

Kate found out as they were leaving that first day that open water to Castle meant traveling to a location to go "open water" diving, with Pan Aqua's help.

"You need to pack a bag for a few days Kate, since we need to fly for this." Castle warns her.

"A few days? Like four days, one for each dive?" Kate was shocked. Then Kate saw Castle suddenly brighten. "That is a good idea. I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much."

Kate suddenly had the feeling she had just opened her big mouth. Still it got her away from her father for a few days, while she thought about how to talk to him and get him some help.

The next day Kate met Castle in the lobby of his apartment building. It wasn't until they were at the counter picking up tickets that Kate found out where they were going for her "open water" dives.

Anse Chastanet – St. Lucia


	5. Chapter 5

**CH5**

 **Just one day later: (End of March)**

(RC POV)

Warning! Parts of this chapter border on being "M" rated due to sexual activities. Reader discretion is advised. I'll try and keep it toned down and warn you if a chapter might stray from the listed "T" rating.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rick had apologized for breaking down on her about what Meredith had done over 2 years ago, he hadn't meant to do that when Kate had asked her question. "It's fine Castle, I understand the pain of losing someone even if it was an unborn child. And Meredith had no right to do that without your voice being added into her decision. I'm just glad there was someone around for you when you needed someone Castle." Kate was still conflicted about if that person should have been her. Kate wasn't convinced that she was the best choice, however if was her that was and listening to Castle lose his child before it was even born had hurt. Kate had spent last night wishing her mother was here to tell her what to do. This being alone sucked!

Rick so wanted to impress Kate on this trip. Rick wanted her to learn to trust him, since he had a very big secret, and for Kate to accept she really needed to trust him. He also loved her company. For the first time in 2 years he was feeling alive again. Maybe it was falling apart on her shoulder that emboldened him.

Rick could see the surprise on her face when the lady at the ticket counter had told them to have a nice flight to St. Lucia. It was a place she herself wished she could go to.

The airport was bigger than Kate anticipated who had expressed surprise, just not nearly as big as the airport in New York. Hewanorra International Airport.

Rick had both their bags while Kate had her carry-on and Rick had his carry-on. It was a simple enough trip to get to their hotel. It was just a short 40 minute car ride to the west side of St. Lucia, since the airport was on the southern tip of the island.

Rick was looking around and loving the area; it really did look like paradise. The airfare wasn't cheap given it was a next day flight, plus being first class seats, and the hotel room was a bit extravagant. Still Rick knew he hadn't been spending any of his money since he got to New York.

Gina, his editor with Black Pawn, appeared to be competent enough in her job. She was pressing him to accept her single playboy persona that she liked for him. It would attract more single female 18-35 readers and not just the male group of 18-40.

Rick had to admit he liked the idea of greater sales since writing was now his full time job. He just wasn't yet convinced about Gina's plan. Still he did allow her to do a poll-like option to determine if it was worth pursuing.

Being out here with Kate was causing him to think differently about Gina's idea. He really wanted Kate to trust him, and being a playboy appeared to him to be counter to that want.

Rick was smiling wide looking at the face the Kate was making as they entered the hotel. The look of AWE on her face was priceless.

(KB POV)

Kate was a little upset that her swimming 'prize' that she had won was turning into a scuba diving training class and that she didn't need her bikini since Castle had bought them each a complete diving set.

She didn't get to drive Castle mad or get to see Castle topless and maybe accidentally run her hands over his chest and arms.

HE WANTS TO TAKE ME TO ST. LUCIA! To do open ocean diving to complete her certification. And not just St. Lucia, but stay in a hotel for 4 nights, AND fly there in first class!

Just how much money was Castle spending for this little trip? Kate really did want to put a stop to this waste of money, but Castle just kept pushing. Now here she was walking through the lobby of their hotel after a drive of 40 minutes through what had to be paradise.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rodgers welcome to Anse Chastanet, your hillside room is ready." The lady at reception greeted them.

Kate was too busy looking around to argue about being called Mrs. Rodgers, especially since Rick was Castle not Rodgers. It did tell her that Castle didn't want to draw attention to himself, and for that she was grateful.

"I'll have the driver bring around your golf cart and take you to your room." She told both of them.

"Golf cart?" Kate didn't understand. It was a simple hotel room, wasn't it?

"Your hillside suite is at the top of the hill and it comes with a golf cart for you to use to get up and down with. It can be a difficult walk without it," she informed Kate.

Kate realized she was right; they went up and up and up till they stopped at the suite. Their driver carried the bags inside and then left them to look around.

"There are two bedrooms. I'll let you choose which one you like best." Castle offered and lets Kate walk off to look at these two little rooms that she was expecting.

The first had a single king sized bed with a nearby seating area which was all completely open to the outside that overlooked the hillside. It had a beautiful wood cross beam ceiling and the entire room was huge and gorgeous. The walls and floor were mostly stark white like an island in Greece that she had seen pictures of.

The entire room had a separate living room with large TV and the room itself was all open to the outside facing the hillside, with a view that was lush and green. It was spectacular! Private and tranquil.

Even the bathroom was gorgeous. The lavatory vanity was made out of some type of teak wood with two bowls on top. An open shower and a large tub that had her name written all over it.

The second room was mostly wood, with wood floors and instead of being completely open to the hillside, the openings were filled with horizontal wood slats. Neither room had a single piece of glass to keep out the outside.

There were no A/C units in any of the spaces. The ceiling in this room was also wood, though it was an open beam vaulted ceiling. Like the other room it also had an open seating area and the bathroom was identical to the other one.

Kate was back out in the living room. Kate just knew her mouth was hanging open and by the smirk on Castle's face he had seen the look on her face. "Castle just what does it cost to stay here?" It was just way too nice a hotel room to stay in. Only presidents stayed in rooms like this one. "It's too much Castle." Kate honestly didn't know what to do.

"You don't like it?" To Kate he actually sounded hurt. "There are actually better rooms down on the beach if you prefer." Castle really looked like he was looking for the phone to change rooms.

"No it's gorgeous Castle, just I've never stayed in hotel rooms like this. Only a couple of full-size beds, table, couple of chairs and a simple bathroom. There is nothing simple about this place." Kate didn't know what paying him back for all of this was going to do to her bank account.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Castle looked so hopeful. "It's all my treat Kate, I'm not going to accept your money if that is what you are thinking.

Actually I haven't spent hardly any money since I moved here from LA. Even my apartment isn't really where I want to stay, it was just the first place I found that had space. It's not bad, but it's not really me." Castle explained.

Kate moaned. What was she going to do with this man? He was being so nice to her when he didn't have to be. She was just some woman hiding out in the library. "Castle it costs too much." Kate knew this place was nice however she would feel more comfortable in something simpler.

"Kate if it's about the money, think of it this way. To you a room that costs say $200 a night is normal for a family of four. For my money this room is that kind of room. This room isn't even the best they have. I'm not trying to buy you Kate. It's just that I have the money, please let me use it." Castle was beginning to fear she would reject him because of the money he made.

"I'll take that one over there. The white one, you can have the other." Kate relented. She grabbed her bag, wheels it into her chosen bedroom, and started unpacking.

"Our scuba diving doesn't start until tomorrow, meaning we have the rest of today to ourselves. We can go sightseeing after you unpack." Castle called after her.

The front desk suggested going to Diamond Botanical Gardens, Waterfall & Mineral Baths.

It was literally just up the road, and they had a van that could drive them to it. "Mineral Baths. … We need to go change into swimsuits." Castle suggested and Castle met Kate at the door after changing.

Kate knew she had his attention when she came out in a halter top bikini that was black on one side and white on the other for the top and simply switched sides for the bottom. Kate's see through wrap didn't hide anything.

Kate decided to sway her hips on the way back out to their golf cart.

The lady at the counter talked about the baths being perfect for people who suffered from chronic rheumatism, sore joints and muscles. "It's perfect for you Castle." Kate teased and patted his arm.

"Oh ha, ha Kate, very funny, it is to laugh." Castle was not amused.

"Are you quoting Daffy Duck to me Castle?" Kate questioned while Castle paid.

"Well it is water and you seem to want in rather badly." Castle teased back, which earned him a soft swat to his arm.

"Ooooohhh, this is really nice Castle." Kate loved it and just tried to relax each and every muscle she had.

The Botanical Gardens were next. For Kate they were nice, just not overly spectacular. "I've seen better in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada." Castle mentioned off handedly.

"You've been to Victoria?" Kate knew she had never been there.

"Twice actually, once when I was just a little kid and another during one of my spring breaks from college." Castle told her.

"Your parents took you to Victoria?" Now Kate was wondering where he lived with he was a kid.

"My mother is an actress. She does stage, soap operas, shows, anything she can find. She found a job that lasted a few months in Victoria. It's a very nice city, if you can get used to the accent." Castle chuckled.

"Maybe I can get you to go with me some time." Castle offered and kept looking around.

Kate however stopped in her tracks. Castle wanted to spend still more time with her? WHY HER? She was motherless, fatherless for the most part, and unemployed with no idea of what to do about that.

Worse still, she was living off of Castle's money. She had barely spent a dime in the last few weeks. Her life was so messed up.

Next up was a walk to go see the falls. "WOW, look at the colors!" The gardens may not have been inspiring, however the falls certainly were.

The water was laced with minerals as its steam emanated from volcanic vents giving the falls a rather colorful appearance.

Their first open water class was the next morning just yards from the beach of their hotel. Kate was slowly getting used to wearing the tanks and breathing through her mouth.

After her first of four classes they went to the Tet Paul Nature Trail.

 _Winding through tropical forest in St. Lucia's World-Heritage listed Piton Management Area, the Tet Paul Nature Trail offers some of the most spectacular views in southern St. Lucia. On a clear day, hikers can see all the way to Martinque and St. Vincent. Along the gentle trail, hikers can learn about medicinal plants and trees, sample exotic tropical fruits, and discover the traditional American art of cassava production. The highlight is the "Stairway to Heaven", steps leading guests up to a 360 degree panoramic of the surrounding countryside._

Their next dive was actually further out and they had to take a boat. Still Kate learned how to fall off the edge of a boat. The water was still very clear, even out here.

The front desk had suggested their next stop. Sulpher Springs.

Kate was doing her best to hold her nose closed. "This is not a good idea Castle." The smell was killing her. Finding out it was the sulfur didn't help any.

"Everyone says that when they first arrive. Give it a few minutes and you'll get used to it." Kate was told by the lady who was helping them.

It was only a little later that Kate was finding out that this was the perfect spot. She got to lather Castle in mud. Scoop out heaping handfuls and lather it all over Castle's body, even his face had mud on it.

Then it was Kate's turn to have mud slathered all over her body. "Castle?" Kate gave him a soft question when his hands got a little too far into her bikini top. Even if what she really wanted him to do was remove the top and massage the mud into her breasts. Just like the hidden away part of Castle that she wanted to slather with mud.

They laid out in the sun till the mud dried on their skin. Then they walked and cracked the dried mud on their bodies before sinking into one of the hot mud pools.

Kate bit her lower lip to keep from asking Castle to remove her top while they washed off the mud, something simple that seemed to take forever. Kate couldn't decide who was being driven mad first, Castle or her. Kate feared it was her.

(RC POV)

All of these dive lessons that he didn't need since he was even certified for the re-breather tanks was actually fun. Kate was turning out to be a quick study. He was enjoying watching her learn quickly. Maybe later he could convince her to skip the wetsuit and dive in her bikini.

OH GOD, she had kittens over the room he had booked for them. It's just that he wanted something nice. This hillside suite or one down on the beach were the only 2-bedroom options he had for this hotel.

He liked Kate a lot even though she was driving him mad with those bikinis of hers. The way she swung her hips when she walked away from him had him wishing and dreaming of other things.

Cold showers in the morning along with, "She's too young Rick, just too young." And it wasn't the age difference itself that was the problem for him. If she was say 23 or something he was certain he would be thinking and acting differently, but Kate wasn't. Kate was still technically a teenager, even if woman did mature faster than men.

"Just like that idiot at the ping pong place." Rick still felt bad about what he had done to that guy, still he had started it, and Kate was with him, not that drunk hormonal moron.

Kate hadn't run away after that night. He just had to get over Kate being only 19.

The side trips to tour St. Lucia were turning out to be a lot of fun. Even if he was now sure Kate was doing it on purpose. GOD that woman was such a tease. He was going to burst a blood vessel soon he just knew it.

Then there was the mud bath. Having Kate rub mud over almost every portion of his body had gotten him rock hard in seconds. He had done his best to try and hide that from her. Still feeling her hands rubbing mud all over him...

He got to do the same for her. It was now that Rick decided that payback for all her teasing was in order. So he rubbed mud deep into her top in an attempt to coat her breasts in mud. He hadn't quite made it to her hardened nipples when she had stopped him. He could see them poking out through the material and knew he was getting a reaction out of Kate.

Next came time for them to wash all the mud off. What he wanted to do was rip that bikini off her body and wash every little crack and crevice he could find. Feeling Kate rub her butt up against his erection for just a second when he had wrapped his arms around her had him pulling away quickly.

They had no reason to leave the hotel thus far so dinner was always at the hotel. However they were likely going to need one soon to get deeper into St. Lucia.

Since they had to get up early for another dive, this time a little further out, they decided to go to bed a little earlier than usual. Usually they stayed up and actually talked about nearly anything. Rick did his best to stay away from anything too personal, he didn't want Kate running away again.

Now he was still tossing and turning on his bed with visions of a naked, covered in mud Kate Beckett dancing in his mind. She was young, gorgeous and proving to be stubborn and incredibly smart, with a body that was driving him mad.

"She's doing it on purpose, I just know she is." Rick moaned to himself. Problem was he just didn't know what to do about it. Worse yet, retaliating by getting her worked up was proving to be difficult. He just didn't know what Kate liked or didn't like.

If Kate really was teasing him on purpose that obviously meant that she liked him; just what about him did she like? It wasn't the money obviously since she had complained about how much this room cost. Kate had even questioned him about the cost of the airline tickets, which even to him had been ungodly expensive.

Even though it wasn't the cost of them that upset him so much. It was the knowledge that the airline was bleeding him for every penny simply because he had purchased them the day before. Just what was so damn special about buying them 21 days in advance? It's not like they were going to cancel the flight because they had two more empty seats, and economy class looked like it was half full when he had looked.

Reminder to self – Look up what it takes to charter a plane next time. Maybe it would be less or even equal to the cost of this trip. If it was he was switching! No more TSA, no more lines, no more lost luggage.

It was late and he was still awake and he knew why too. He was hard as a rock and it just wasn't going away. He had already taken two cold showers today, all thanks to Kate. "I give up." Rick talks to himself and pulls off the boxers he was wearing.

He started out slowly, teasing himself, working himself up into a frenzy. So much so that he was moving around all over the bed. Images of Kate caked in mud danced in his head.

Soon it was her hand that was stroking him ever so slowly, teasing him like she had been for days now. Ever so slowly, just fingers, refusing to place him in her mouth, even through his pleading. "PLEASE KATE!"

Still Kate did nothing except stroke him with her fingers which had him clutching the bed sheets tightly while he bucked on the bed. With wet fingers he started stroking faster, while his mind told him it was Kate's mouth doing all the work.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to COME!" And in Rick's mind Kate drank down every last drop while he slowly worked his fingers up and down while he calmed down and just laid there for a while before getting up and heading to his bathroom to clean up.

"Maybe now I can get some sleep." Rick told himself just as he entered the bathroom.

(KB POV)

It was late and they had to get up early tomorrow for another dive lesson, this time a little further out to sea. Kate was actually starting to enjoy it and could see Castle smiling at her, likely because she was enjoying something that he already knew how to do.

Castle looked to be doing his best not to help teach her, but he was always sneaking in a little something. Helping check the tanks and her regulator. Verify that she was wearing the correct amount of weight for this dive, asking how the tanks had been filled. The instructors were being nice and Kate found it kinda sweet.

They took the trip to the mud bath. MY GOD BUT THE SMELL WAS HORRIBLE! Kate didn't believe anyone could become accustomed to the smell to put up with this, but they were right. It took about half an hour and by then she didn't notice it any more.

OH GOD, SHE GOT TO PUT HER HANDS ON CASTLE! She coated his exposed body in mud. Kate took her time and rubbed it everywhere with genuine pleasure. By the time she was done she was already wet and wanted so much to just crush herself up next to him.

It was his turn to coat her body in mud. This didn't help her present condition in the least, in fact it made it worse. His fingers on her back went in a little past the top band of her bikini bottom and it forced her to close her eyes. 'Just pull them down Castle and coat my bare ass with mud.'

But he didn't. Then he did the very same thing to the front. 'Just another inch or less Castle and his middle finger just might brush across her clit and Kate just knew that would be enough to make her come. She was sooooo wound up. How he missed the wet spot on her bikini between her legs escaped her, or maybe he didn't.

Feeling him lather her thighs with mud only made it worse still. 'Please Castle, touch me!' It had Kate biting her lower lip to keep quiet or those exact words or something like them were going to leak out. Kate was really worked up and about to give in when Castle finally finished.

Next it was off to the mud pit where they both sank down into the hot mud right up to their chins with Kate's hair pinned to the top of her head to keep the mud out.

The mud dried again and it was hell getting it all off their bodies. Castle's hands while washing the mud off of her only brought back the desire from when the mud went on. Kate knew that just a few more stokes of his hand was going to cause her to go into orbit, right then and there.

They went to bed early for tomorrow morning's dive, however Kate was rolling around in bed. HOT in more ways than one. What she needed was a drink of ice water, something cool, even a cool shower if necessary. Remembering what Castle's hands had been doing caused her more discomfort than Kate thought was possible.

The kitchen had the ice so that was where she went. As she was getting it there was a sound she couldn't quite identify. It had her curious so she went looking after setting her glass of water down on the counter. She finally centered on the door to Castle's room.

Nightmare? Should she go in and wake him up from it? However the longer she listened the stronger the noise became. His door was much like his windows; it had horizontal bands of wood with tiny slits between each band.

Kate knew she shouldn't but decided to try and peak into his room. If it was a nightmare she was going to open the door and wake him from it.

Problem was Kate couldn't see much so she reached out to increase the tiny gap just a fraction, finding out it was not the right height to see Castle.

When she did see him, Kate sucked in a breath and covered her mouth in case he had heard that. Castle was naked in his bed and on his back with one hand just below the belt line.

He was stroking himself with just one finger and his thumb, up and down, slowly but with a rhythm to it. As she watched he started squirming all over the bed, but never changed his rhythm.

It was his cry of "Please Kate" that had her hand down into her own panties as she started stroking herself while watching Castle. Castle was thinking about her! He wanted her!

Kate was soaking wet by the time she heard Castle call out "I'm going to come" and watched him arch his back high up off the bed and his hand suddenly increased speed. It was only seconds later when she saw Castle squirt up into the air several times.

The second Castle started to get up off the bed, Kate ran tippy toe to her bedroom and softly shut the door and jumped into bed where she ripped her soaked panties off and buried two fingers inside her.

It only took a moment for Kate to grab one of the pillows and cover her mouth as she screamed into it.

Like Castle, Kate got up and cleaned up before going back to bed and stayed naked this time.

"Castle wants me and I want him just as badly." Kate had never seen a guy do that before, nor had she herself done it in front of anyone before. The closest she had come was using a mirror to see what she looked like down there when she was aroused and climaxed. Watching Castle was the single most sexual, arousing, and intimate act she had ever witnessed. Stupid porno films had nothing on this.

Kate finally went to sleep wondering when or if they would ever get together like their fantasies were doing to them. Kate may be satisfied for the moment but she was far from stated.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH6**

 **It is now 3 days later: (Still in St. Lucia)**

There is a minimum amount of material that might be considered "M" rated in this chapter. It is more of a recollection of events that have taken place then the actual event itself. Still reader discretion is advised.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(KB POV)

There was just one more open ocean dive left till she had her diving certificate. It turned out to not be as hard as she had thought it would be. It hadn't taken long for Kate to figure out that Castle could have taught her what she needed to know, just that he couldn't give her that little piece of paper she needed.

It was still early in the morning and the sun wasn't even up yet however Kate was wide awake, tossing and turning. Three days in this paradise with Castle walking around in nothing but his swim trunks and a pair of flip flops was driving her bonkers. GOD that man had a body!

Kate knew she had countered with wearing one of the three bikinis that she had brought for this trip and like Castle had taken to wearing them everywhere except for those times when it would be beneficial to wear a cover, like when they went to dinner.

Kate knew she had Castle's undivided attention, especially when he turned suddenly and slammed into a metal pole causing him to stagger just a bit. This had resulted in Kate suddenly being concerned that Castle had actually hurt himself. "Castle, are you alright?" Kate had walked right up and placed her hands on him, just like she had been dreaming about doing for days, if not weeks now.

Next thing Kate knew she was in his arms holding her close while Castle moaned a little about the headache he knew he was sure to have after that hit. It had Kate burying her head into his chest and breathing in the smell that was sun baked Castle-a mix of cologne, sunscreen and sweat. Kate was right where her dreams had always placed her being.

Watching Castle last night started playing in her head yet again. Like it had countless times already. It was something she was never, ever going to forget.

Then suddenly Castle's body was gone. "So what do we do with the rest of our day?" Castle had asked, since their third dive was over with even before lunch.

"Hit the beach, work on our tan?" Kate offered, since she wanted Castle to remain topless, plus see what he looked like with a tan. Even if they were going to need more than 4 days to get that much tan.

"What is it with women baking in a hot sun that they find so appealing?" Castle obviously didn't get it.

"Because they want a tan and they want their man to be just as tan, now go change Castle and grab a towel and the sunscreen." Kate did her best to push him away and watched as Castle started for his room, only to stop and turn around. "When did I become your man Beckett?"

Kate knew she had a look of a deer being caught in the headlights, since it was only now that it dawned on her what she had said. "Just go change Castle." And Kate made a hasty retreat to her room.

After closing the door, Kate leaned up against it, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. "My man?" So what if he was her man? Did that make her his woman?

Kate moved to the drawer where most of her clothes were and pulled out a new bikini to wear. This one was kinda an off green color and strapless. It forced Kate to adjust her breasts a little while she maneuvered the top into place. Satisfied she grabbed a soft see through wrap that she had bought their first day here and tied it around her waist. Then she slipped on her own pair of flip flops that Castle had bought for her when he had gotten his.

Kate stared at herself in the mirror. What stared back was a young woman who looked happy, even after what her life had turned into recently, she looked happy. Save for a bikini and a nothing wrap all she saw was skin, and lots of it. "Who are you and what have you done with Kate Beckett?" Kate watched her lips move as the sound reached her ears.

The answer she got back was silent and only she heard it. "I was just hiding until Castle came along." It had this Kate Beckett smiling. "Time to go drive Castle mad." And maybe, just maybe get to watch another show tonight if she was lucky. Actually getting lucky didn't occur to her. Kate picked up her towel, room key and sunscreen, and with a little extra sway in her hips headed for the front door where she found Castle waiting for her. She slipped out the open door and headed for the golf cart, keeping that little extra sway in her hips.

They had baked in the sun and Kate got to feel Castle's hands rubbing sunscreen all over her back which was starting to have another reaction out of her. And then it was her turn to rub sunscreen all over Castle's back which only intensified that same reaction. God but he had muscles!

Castle didn't look like a body builder, but what he did have felt like soft pliable hard as steel muscles, as contradictory as that sounded. It also had Kate wanting to do a whole lot more.

They had gone swimming in the ocean, then back to the hotel to eat dinner, while Kate watched Castle's eyes roam all over her exposed top.

Now she was tossing and turning in her bed that night thinking about how Castle had looked all day and where her hands had been. Kate knew they needed to get back home and cover up with clothes before she was the one that went mad. Only problem was Kate decided not to get up and spy on Castle for two reasons. Castle deserved his privacy and Kate knew that if she watched Castle do that again, she was going to pop.

Castle had rented them a Jeep 4x4 after their last dive and they had both switched to tennis shoes instead of flip flops, other than that one change nothing else did. "Where are we going?" Kate was happy to let Castle drive. Kate had packed away her diving certificate, she could now go diving with him anywhere they went.

Kate never even considered NOT diving without Castle.

"The front desk said that Pigeon Island National Park is the place to go for spectacular views. It just happens to be at the very northern tip of the island." Castle told Kate about their destination.

The front desk had told Rick that it was at least 1-1/2 hour drive from their hotel. However they ended up stopping three times when Kate suddenly called out because she saw something. So it actually took them 3 hours to reach the parking lot for the short hike.

 _Across from Rodney Bay, Pigeon Island National Park, is one of St. Lucia's most important historic attractions. Strategic lookouts on the island allowed the British to monitor the movements of French troops in Martinique during their struggle for control of St. Lucia. Today a causeway connects the island to the mainland and visitors can hike up to the lookout point and enjoy panoramic views of St. Lucia's northwest coast. Also on the island are the ruins of the military buildings used during battles between the French and English, an interpretation center describing the island's fascinating history, a small restaurant, and two white-sand beaches._

The walk to the top was easy enough; there was a dirt trail with grass on either side. The ruins turned out to be mostly holes in the ground where the buildings once stood that all had grass growing in them. It told both of them just how long ago this was. It was the final 100 yards or so that was the rough part since there were no steps and the grass was a little slippery.

Castle had Kate's hand firmly in his all the way up. **"WOW!"** Kate looked around. There was water on three sides and the hill that they had walked up behind them. The breeze had her wrap flapping in the wind.

Kate felt Castle take his hand out of hers and wrap it around her shoulder pulling her in closer. It allowed Kate to twist a little and place one of her hands on his chest with an arm wrapped around his waist while burying her head into his chest while she looked out into the ocean.

"It's gorgeous Castle and so peaceful." Kate could only hear the wind and the waves and they were the only people that had decided to climb to the top. Though the only other couple had taken a detour down to one of the beaches that they had passed leaving them all alone.

"Yes it is." Castle responded sounding sure of himself. It got Kate to look up at Castle and saw that he was looking down, not out to the ocean like she was.

'He means, … He means me!' Kate was wrapped up in his arms up against his bare chest while looking up into his blue eyes looking down into hers. Kate couldn't help it, she lifted up on tippy toes and kissed Castle. Soon finding both of his arms wrapped around her as he kissed her back.

The kiss started out soft at first and was soon working its way up to more forceful, filled with bottled up passion. Kate finally broke from the kiss, one of the longest she had ever had and placed the blame on her scuba diving lessons. Kate buried her face into his chest and breathed him in. "WOW!" Kate whispered out.

Kate soon found Castle's hand under her chin lifting her head back up allowing Castle to lean down and kiss her again, starting out a lot more heated this time.

Kate could feel Castle's hands roaming across her back, over her shoulders and then both hands were on the clasp that held her bikini top in place. For a moment she thought he was going to remove it and she was going to let him if he did, however his hands moved on. It caused Kate to moan at the loss of what he could have done.

This time it was Castle that broke from the kiss he had started only Kate didn't want to stop so she kissed him back. Kate found she really did want him to take her top off so she could feel her bare skin up against his. 'Maybe if I?'

Kate let her hand fall down his chest till it was over his all too obvious bulge in his swim trunks. Kate could feel his muscles tense, all of them in fact, including the one she had her hand over.

Castle broke from the kiss. "Kate you need to stop." Kate could tell his voice was shaky.

"And if I don't want to?" Kate was willing to escalate things, right here, right now. And she slipped her hand between his waist band and his body and reached down until she held him in her hand. He was hard as a rock and soft as silk all at the same time.

"Kate please." Kate could hear Castle suddenly intake a gulp of air and Kate started slowing sliding her hand up and down, and run a finger over the tip. It reminded her of what she had heard Castle say just last night. "Kate not here, not now. … Please!" Kate knew she had him right where she wanted him. All she had to do she was sure was slide her hand down and give him a little squeeze.

"You've been driving me mad for days now. You and that thing you call a swimsuit. And yes I want you, so very badly, just not here and not now. I want to make love to you, not fuck you on a mountain top in a moment of passion. … We can come back some day if that is really what you want. … Please love?" Kate felt every word on the top of her head as he breathed each word into her hair and his voice was breaking, begging even.

Kate stopped her hand. He had called her LOVE! Did he love her already? Kate knew she was ready to have sex with him, but was it love? He was her best friend now. Almost the only friend she had in New York, and she wanted him. Right now she wanted to be fucked on a mountain top, but Castle said he wanted to make love to her, not just fuck her.

Kate looked up into Castle's eyes which were squeezed closed. Kate was pretty sure she had him on the edge. She could back off and let him take her back to the hotel or she could push him a little and let him take her, right here, right now.

"So long as you promise." Kate made her choice and slowly removed her hand, but not before she gave his likely purple head a little scratch with her nails that had Castle growling in his throat and it had Kate grinning at what she could do to him.

Kate now knew that she could make him do anything; get him to take her when she pleased. Make him beg if it came to that. Just a little more work and she would have him wrapped around her finger. Castle was hers and no one else's.

Kate felt Castle calming down while she let him hold her close and let her give light kisses to his chest, then suddenly biting one of his nipples. This got Castle to move into action as he took Kate's hand and pulled her down the mountain, down the hill, past the little restaurant and the path that lead to one of the two white sandy beaches.

Maybe she could talk Castle into coming back up here before they left and have sex on that beach?

The drive back to the hotel was done in silence as Kate noticed Castle was driving a whole lot faster on the way down than he had on the way up. It had Kate smirking while taking quick peaks at Castle's face which had determination with a goal in mind written all over it.

Kate was still wet by the time Castle had dragged her though the front door of their hotel room, when he pushed her up against the door and started kissing her with furious passion.

Kate felt her hands pinned forcefully above her head while Castle attacked her mouth. "Bed Castle, … NOW!" Kate managed to get out between Castle's kisses and then squealed when she found herself in his arms being carried to his bedroom.

Kate woke up in the middle of the night and felt a little cool on one side and warm on the other. Blinking her eyes open and adjusting to where she was, Kate found herself with her head on Castle's shoulder with one of her hands resting on his stomach while both of his arms were holding her to him tightly. It was almost like he thought she was going to run away. Something she had no intention of doing now. Maybe a few weeks ago when they first met, but not now.

Kate knew she didn't want to run, but she did need to get up and use the bathroom.

It took some doing to extract herself from Castle's arms and found herself standing next to the bed and watched as his arm seemed to be searching for something. God even in his sleep he wanted her next to him. It actually had her missing being held by him.

Kate stepped into the bathroom with the intent of making it to the toilet, however she came up short when she saw herself in the mirror. **"SHIT!"**

Kate proceeded to look herself over in the mirror. Tilting her head she found a huge hickey on her neck, two on her left breast and one on the right.

The walk in here had shown her that she was extremely sore between her legs which had her looking there next. **"My GOD what has he done to me?"** Kate found two more hickeys on each of her inner thighs. "He's marked me!"

Kate sat on the toilet and it allowed her mind to go back to just hours ago. Kate had had sex before, but what Castle had done last night wasn't like anything she had experienced before. He said he was going to make love to her, not just fuck her, which was what she had wanted up on that hill.

What Castle had done with his hands, lips and tongue had nothing to do with fucking her. Though in the end he had done that too. Fast and furious in fact.

Kate flushed the toilet and went back over to the mirror. Kate was awake now and starting to understand how she got all these marks on her body. If she looked like this, what did Castle look like? Kate knew it hadn't been all one sided last night. Though given the amount of time Castle spent with his head buried between her legs, she could be forgiven for thinking that.

Kate knew she had ridden him and ridden his face. She had been pushed deep into the bed with Castle's weight pushing her into the bed with her legs wrapped around him and was pretty sure she had ripped his back open with her nails just as they had both climaxed yet again.

Feeling the weight of Castle on her driving in and out of her had been one of the things she had liked the most. He was taking her, just like she had wanted him to do up on that mountain. In the end Kate had gotten just what she had wanted.

Kate was also pretty sure his chest was going to be filled with hickey marks too, provided he even got to keep his nipples since she had spent so much time biting on them.

Kate saw a marked up smiling woman in the mirror. Kate had never done anything like she had done with Castle last night. Nothing ever that wild, a couple of kinky things yes, just nothing filled with that much passion. It had Kate wondering just how kinky Castle was. Was he a match for her imagination, or would he surpass hers?

Kate went back to the bed and was working on sliding back into Castle's arms when she wondered why the police hadn't come bashing their door down. Kate knew neither of them had been even remotely quiet last night.

Kate didn't remember ever being that vocal with any of the other men she had been with before. However Kate had to admit she hadn't really wanted them as badly as she wanted Castle either. "Is Castle the right one mom?" It had her missing her mother all over again while she snuggled in close to Castle.

(RC POV)

Rick was proud of Kate. She had passed her final dive and gotten her certificate and now they could go diving somewhere together, just the two of them. It had Rick thinking up what places they could go and get her into another of her damn bikinis while still diving.

Ok maybe it wasn't the bikini itself, it was how Kate looked in the blasted thing. No that wasn't right either, it was more what she was doing to him watching her wear them. The woman was a tease. Question is was she always like that or had she only just started for his benefit?

Watching Kate walk around in her bikini while they searched the site on their walk up to the top of the mountain or hill since no real climbing was involved. Something else Rick knew how to do thanks to his Ranger training.

Reaching the top he was amazed at the view, it was like one of those picture post cards and he took a picture in his mind and filed it away for later when he needed it. Like when he woke up in the middle of the night with the face of one of the people he had killed close up.

Next thing he knew he had an arm around Kate who willingly snuggled in close with her head buried in his chest, for a moment he thought she was going to kiss his chest through the mostly open button down shirt that he had on. Instead she reached up and kissed him. It was a soft kiss that she appeared to mean to give him.

It lit a fire in him and he kissed her back, hard. Trying to tell her everything he felt about her. Then Kate's hand went somewhere else. "You need to stop Kate." Rick knew if she pushed very far he couldn't stop and that's not how he wanted her. Not just some short meaningless fuck on a hilltop.

"And if I don't want to?" Kate responded back.

The drive back to their hotel was taking way too long, and then there was the damn drive up to their room using their golf cart. Kate's hand on his leg for the golf cart trip was driving him insane.

The front door closed and he couldn't wait any longer and had her pinned up against the door while he attacked her mouth with his. "Bed Castle, …NOW!"

It was all he needed as he scooped her up and into his arms and took her to his room where he finally removed that damn bikini exposing a truly beautiful woman.

Rick spent the night worshiping who Kate Beckett was and didn't even try to count the number of times her brought her to climax. It wasn't the number that he cared about, it was the pleasure he was bringing to her. Kate deserved every scream she made.

Finally they were resting and headed for sleep with Kate resting on him, secure in his arms. Maybe she really was the perfect choice. He just had to hope that she didn't run when he told her.

Rick knew he had one really big secret that had the capacity to break who they were becoming and losing Kate now just might break him for good.


	7. Chapter 7

**CH7**

 **It is now one week later: (Just a few days before April 1, 1999)**

(RC POV)

Rick has woken up after a night of unbelievable pleasure. It was precisely how he thought Kate should be treated, how to get Kate to feel what he felt. It was the exact opposite of how Meredith had wanted sex, what Kate and he had done was not sex. Thought technically in some book somewhere or under the description of sex that was what they had done. To Rick he had put his soul into making love to Kate. Hopefully she could feel that.

Kate was still in his arms and still asleep and he could feel the heat of her body up against his, it was a feeling that he wanted to cherish. Another picture perfect moment forever placed in his mind. Kate appeared to be in a lot of those lately.

They had an early morning flight so not much time that morning. Just pack and get moving. Turn in the Jeep and go through security. It had warmed his heart when Kate had taken his hand and held it everywhere they went, until she needed it for some other reason.

Even the plane ride home sitting next to each other in first class she kept a hold of his hand.

They had talked about nothing and everything all the way to his place, where he left her in the taxi to go to her home in. "See you in the morning Castle." And Kate had lifted up on tippy toes to soundly kiss him again.

It had Rick floating up in the elevator to his third floor boring and minimally furnished 2 bedroom apartment. He still needed to think about finding someplace that was more him. Some place to live, not just exist in.

For that week back they had developed a routine. Rick would go to the gym before going to the library to keep writing and when he got to their usual place he would find Kate sitting there, reading a book, usually a library book.

Only now he would walk over to Kate after dropping his stuff on the table and bend down to kiss her, only to have Kate lift up a hand and pull his head down to make sure that she got to kiss him back. Using her tongue to ask for entrance and when granted, search his mouth. "Morning Castle."

He still left alone to go get them lunch and ate at his table while they talked even more. Rick was learning things about Kate fast. What she did when she was little, what foods were her favorite, favorite color, literally countless things.

Rick did however stay away from trying to find out why she spent her days in the library. It had gotten her to run last time and he didn't want that to happen again, so he waited. When she was ready she would tell him. Till then he was just happy to have her company and kiss her every chance he got.

Rick had gotten used to staying until the library closed which was when Kate usually left and would wait with her to flag down a taxi to get her home in. "You don't have to pay for a taxi Castle, I usually just take the subway." Kate told him knowing that until all this week that's what she had been doing.

"Please Kate, I just want to know that you're safe and it isn't about the money. It's just that it would kill me if something happened to you if I let you take the subway in the middle of the night when I could have prevented it." Rick then proceeded to kiss Kate and put everything about how he felt about it into the kiss.

Kate was resting in his arms working on getting her breathing under control. "Fine Castle, I'll take the taxi." Kate relented quietly. "Thank you." Rick gave Kate a quick kiss and helped her into the taxi.

"Don't forget we have a date tomorrow." Rick reminded her.

"I remember Castle, I'll bring something nice to change into." Kate confirmed knowing that Rick had asked her to dress up a little this time. Not too much, just more than blue jeans this time.

Rick wasn't telling her what it was he had planned. Kate had been trying to kiss it out of him for the last 2 days and was starting to pout that he wouldn't tell her.

Rick had plans, maybe too big of a plan, but he was willing to see how it goes.

Like all the other days Rick found Kate in her chair and bent down to kiss her, and kept smiling at her till lunch watching Kate stick out her tongue at him for not telling her his plans. Rick came back with a simple chicken salad for lunch since his plans included dinner.

Rick let Kate take a shower and get dressed and lock up her clothes in the locker downstairs of his apartment building. Rick didn't understand why she didn't want to come up, but he went with it.

Rick was back downstairs finding Kate in a dress that fell off of one of her shoulders giving him a hint that she wasn't wearing a bra. "WOW Kate, I always thought you were beautiful but I was wrong. …You are simply gorgeous." All Rick got in return was watching Kate blush.

"1170 Broadway." Rick tells the taxi driver, which turned out to be The NoMad Hotel.

The restaurant was dark and quiet, with a dark red carpet, a different shade of red on the chairs, columns of light that had a red hint of color to them, the walls were mostly black that sucked up a good deal of the light.

Castle ordered an appetizer of apple with marinated scallops, sea urchin & fennel. They shared what Rick had ordered and the apple itself had a nice taste to it.

They settled on chicken for two: foie gras, black truffle & brioche accompanied by lentils, brussel sprouts & cotechino.

Kate's eyes opened up when tasting the black truffle. "I take it we found something you like?" Rick was smiling watching Kate try to keep it all in her mouth while smiling wide. It had Rick's heart melting from the look she was giving him.

They noticed the restaurant had an open second floor on the way out that they hadn't noticed before.

"One more place." Rick informs Kate. "542 West 12 street (between 10th and 11th avenue)" Rick informs the taxi driver. Turned out to be the McKittrick Hotel.

Once inside Rick took them up to the roof.

 _For such a swoon-worthy city, few bars top Gallow Green for a place of romance in New York. Riding up the elevator to the rooftop (it's located at the top of the McKittrick Hotel, home to Sleep No More), you'll feel transported to a twinkly lit, lush green forest overlooking the Hudson River. Late weekend nights can bring out a party-hard city crowd, but drinks under the canopy give way to butterflies and kisses under the stars._

The Gallow Green turned out to be another bar restaurant; however this place had a rooftop garden. There were plants everywhere, several of which had little white lights tangled in the branches or vines. There were even some Christmas trees that still had lights in them.

They had gotten there late and found there was a live band. It was made up of 5 elderly men dressed in clothes of yesteryear. One played a trombone, one had a horn, one had a banjo, and one had a tuba-looking instrument in his lap while the other man had a clarinet.

They played tunes that neither of them had heard in a long time save for something watched on a movie on TV perhaps. They were really good and Rick saw Kate smiling the entire time. It was a look that he wanted so very badly to keep on her face.

Since they were sitting and looking at the drink order till Rick found something that he finally managed to talk Kate into. "Vodka and Peach Popsicle Pitcher"

It arrived in a big bowl filled with a vodka mixture with slices of peaches, a slice of orange floating on top and 5 berry flavored frozen popsicles immersed in the vodka.

It was so tasty that neither of them noticed just how much vodka was already in the popsicles until they tried standing. Rick watched Kate crash back into her chair. "What was in those popsicles?" Kate had eaten 3 of the five, since she couldn't stop.

"We should stay and eat a little something, and get some water." Rick offered not feeling all that steady himself.

Chocolate Foole : Chocolate cake, chocolate mousse, whipped cream, zested chocolate.

It was here that Rick found out that Kate was a sucker for chocolate. It explained why she agreed so quickly.

It was really late and they had switched to drinking soda with ice and nothing else. Definitely with no vodka, or rum or anything else with alcohol in it.

Kate didn't think when Rick asked her where he could take her and gave him her address where she was still staying with her dad. A father that she hadn't seen in almost 2 weeks. He was never up when she was. She still continued to clean the place before she left each morning.

Kate was in Rick's arms outside her place while the taxi driver waited for him. "Thanks Castle that was a lot of fun." Rick was holding Kate tight to him while Kate was talking into his chest.

"Do this again next week?" Rick didn't want to stop now, only getting an Hhhmmm from Kate for a response. He took that as a yes. "Have pleasant dreams Kate." Rick kissed Kate who was kissing him back trying to search his mouth with her tongue.

"Hhhmmm, you still taste like popsicles." Kate smiled into his lips after breaking from the kiss and it had Rick laughing.

"Go sleep it off Kate and I'll see you in the morning." Not that Rick was sure he was going to be on time or even make it to the gym since he was likely to sleep in.

Rick watched Kate walk up just a little unsteady and go inside before he got back into the taxi and gave the driver his address.

Rick was ever so slowly removing his clothes, one piece at a time with lots of time in-between each piece. "Ohhhh, those popsicles were killers." And Rick only had two of them, though he did have some of the punch that the popsicles were in, not to mention the peaches that were soaked with vodka.

Still Rick had enjoyed his time with Kate and knew he was going to have to start planning for next week soon.

Rick had finally managed to get into his sleep bottoms when someone was at his front door. "Oh this is not possible!" Rick moans, since all he wanted was to get into bed. He was even too tired to think about having Kate in it with him as he shuffled his feet to his door. Not even bothering to peak out to see who it was before opening the door.

(KB POV)

Kate hadn't wanted to lose contact with Castle after last night, she was afraid if she did he would turn into a dream and she would never see him again, so she held his hand everywhere they went only letting go when necessary and even then she barely took her eyes off of him.

Kate could feel her heart pounding in her chest the next morning while sitting in her chair in the library, waiting for Castle to show up. She had even gotten here early which only made it worse.

Was Castle going to show? Was last night a one night stand? If it was it was the best one she had ever had. Kate was still debating if it was and what it meant if it wasn't, when Castle walked in, set his stuff down on the table and walked over and kissed her.

It had her heart soaring as she reached up and held his head in place so that she could really kiss him. Let him know that she wanted him here. "Morning Castle."

They had developed a routine of sorts for that week. Kate would rise early and clean up the house, run a load of laundry, dump the bottles of alcohol down the drain, check the mail and arrange payment of any bills, which were thankfully few now.

Kate didn't have access to any of her parent's money, only hers so she was paying the bills out of her account. With no money going in it just kept getting smaller. It wasn't an issue yet, but Kate knew it couldn't stay this way.

Each morning she would go to the library and wait for Castle who always walked over and kissed her first thing. Kissed her again when he went out for lunch leaving his stuff behind for her to guard, and then kiss her again after lunch and finally at the taxi that would take her home.

"Don't forget we have a date tomorrow." Castle reminded her.

"I haven't forgotten Castle." Kate kissed him and got in the taxi. It took her close to 45 minutes to decide on what to wear. Castle had said dress up a little, just not too much above blue jeans. She ultimately found a flowing red dress that fell of one shoulder and used her strapless bra even though her breasts were not that big.

Kate now knew that Castle didn't care about her chest size, especially given how much attention he had given them earlier. Kate could still just make out the hickey marks on her breasts, thighs and neck. But then she knew where to look too.

They were going to a hotel? Why dress up if all he wanted to do was make love to her? Except they went straight to the dining room and ate dinner. It was dark and quiet and it allowed them to talk. The food was pretty good too.

This was followed by still another hotel. It had Kate wondering if he was finally going to make love to her again. Kate was starting to miss having his body pressed up against hers, she was starting to want him, badly.

"WOW!" Was about all Kate could get out while she looked around. A garden on the rooftop of a hotel that also had a restaurant and bar. It also had a live band that played music that was definitely old school. It was only now that Kate notice there was no one even close to her age here or even Castle's age for that matter.

However they were really good and the main guy who did all the talking was actually rather funny. Then Castle ordered something about popsicles with vodka.

The vodka looked to be what was in the punch bowl and the popsicles were delicious, so much so that she had beaten Castle to the third one before he could. She even smiled at him and stuck her tongue out at him, while giggling.

Giggling, I'm actually giggling.

It wasn't until she started to get up that the world started spinning on her. "WOW what was in those popsicles?" Kate let Castle talk her into staying a little longer and have something to eat and drink that didn't have vodka in it.

Kate was letting Castle hold her up while they walked and was ready to fall asleep leaning up against Castle on the drive to her place. Kate was standing outside remembering how much fun tonight had been when she kissed him. "Hhhmm, you taste like popsicles."

It left Kate wondering what else he tasted like, but she was too tired to try and find out. Kate watched as Castle waited until she was inside before the taxi left.

Kate leaned up against the front door, wishing she had gone with Castle instead of come here. Except this was home, it had all of her clothes and her father was still here.

Kate was still dreaming when her father staggered into view carrying a bottle of alcohol of some type, drinking from it as he went. "JO!" Jim had spotted her and staggered his way over to Kate and landed in her arms. "JO! I've missed you."

"Dad? Dad you really need to stop drinking." Kate tries talking to him, something she hasn't done in over a week, maybe over two.

It was now that Jim pulled back and the light that was in his eyes a moment ago was gone. "YOU! What the fuck are you doing here? ...Get out, I can't stand seeing you. GET OUT!" Jim yells at her and takes another drink to make her go away.

"Dad please, don't do this. ...It's me Katie. ...Your daughter, I just want my father back. Dad please." Kate's tears were starting.

Jim dropped his empty bottle. "I said, GET OUT!" And then he did what Kate thought was impossible-he slapped her, hard. It had Kate stumbling backwards to the front door.

"Get out of my sight, I don't want to see you here. ...I said get out!" Jim reached out and took her arm and threw Kate into the middle of the living room, where Kate stumbled over her own feet and fell to the floor.

By the time she was back up, still crying Jim was on her again. This time it was a punch to her face that had both of them falling backwards down to the floor. Kate was down because of the punch and Jim was down because he was off balance and drunk.

It left Kate with a hand over her face from where her father had hit her as she continued to cry. The second Jim moved a little Kate was up off the floor and flew down the hall to her room slamming the door closed.

Kate was lying on her bed when she heard Jim pounding on her unlocked door yelling at her to get out. A now hurt and scared Kate Beckett grabbed the biggest suitcase she had and started stuffing it full of clothes. Then grabbed her carry-on bag along with a large tote bag and filled them to overflowing with everything else. Some of her shoes were getting left behind.

When Kate opened the door she found the hallway was empty, so she put on two coats and grabbed her bags and started for the front door. In the living room she found Jim lying on the sofa, passed out, with a bottle still in his hand on the floor, half empty already.

"Daddy!" Kate didn't want to leave, he was all the family she had left, however when he groaned and started to move, Kate ran for the front door and flew out it never looking back or even closing it.

Problem was, now what? The library was closed, the park would be cold and she might get mugged and lose all her stuff. Kate knew she didn't have much cash on her, since Castle had been buying everything.

"Castle." He was all she had left, and he was her best friend. The walk to the subway station was a little ways down the street.

The train was mostly empty at this time of night and Kate did her very best to stay as far away from people as she could.

It took time but Kate was finally outside of Castle's apartment building. Once inside she had a choice. Kate knew the code to get into the common area. She could sleep on the sofa that was in there, except the manager might find her and throw her out. Or call the cops and have them throw her out.

That left one choice and Kate soon found herself outside of apartment 302 and knocked, softly a couple of times. When it opened Castle was standing there wearing what looked like oversized sweat pants or something and nothing else.

Any other day Kate might be smiling and thinking different wicked thoughts about what she could do with this, but not right now. Kate was pretty sure what Castle was seeing now was a hurt and crying Kate Beckett carrying her worldly possessions with her.

"KATE, MY GOD!" Castle started to try and wrap his arms around her but suddenly stopped, then he stepped out into the hallway and started looking up and down it. "Don't move." Castle told her and ran off down the hallway towards the elevators and hit the door to the stairwell and was out of sight for a moment.

However he returned soon, escorted her inside his apartment, and closed and locked the door. "This way." Castle escorted her into what was probably the spare bedroom and had her sit on the bed.

"Did you bring anything? …Never mind, I'll be right back." Castle dashed out the door and was back in under a minute. "Let's get you out of this coat, or coats." Castle soon found out she was wearing more than one.

"Take everything off and change into this. I'll go get the ice bags." Castle looked uncertain just what to do and settled for kissing the top of her head. "Get changed, I'll be right back."

Kate was mostly on auto-pilot as she started stripping off clothes and was sitting on the bed in just her bra and panties when Castle came back with his arms full of stuff.

Castle spread it all out on the bed. "Let's get you cleaned up a little." He started working on her face while Kate just sat there looking at him.

"You probably don't want to talk about it do you?" Castle asked while whiping at her face, and watching her shake her head. Kate knew now that she would have to eventually. She was going to anyway, she just didn't think it would be this soon.

"Does the other guy at least look worse than you?" It sounded like a joke and it had Kate chuckling for a second, till she remembered it was her own father they were talking about.

It took a few moments and they were quiet while Castle worked on her face. "We should get the ice pack on that eye to keep the swelling down. You're going to have a beauty come morning. Good thing you had those three popsicles or this would likely be hurting more than it already is." Castle told her.

'So that's why it doesn't hurt." Kate thought.

"We should get this t-shirt on you and get you into bed with this ice pack." Castle helped her put on the t-shirt which was way over size for her and started pulling the bed covers back.

"NO, don't leave." Kate wanted Castle close, really close not just down the hall.

Kate saw Castle hesitate for a moment. "Okay, come on." Castle took her down to his room. While he pulled down the bed covers, Kate slipped the t-shirt off and removed her bra just as Castle turned around. He watched as Kate crawled into his bed.

Castle was soon lying right next to her while Kate snuggled in close like she did in St. Lucia. He placed the ice bag gently on her face.

"Get some sleep Kate, we can talk in the morning and you can tell me who I'm going to beat the crap out of, because he is so going to get it for this." Castle kissed her head.

Kate decided to remain silent while she pressed her skin up against Castle's skin and tried to go to sleep feeling Castle use his finger to draw doodles on her skin while holding the ice bag in place.

It was after one of the endless little kisses that Castle had been giving the part of her that he could reach when she finally fell asleep. It was however a sleep that was filled with dreams that Kate did't want.


	8. Chapter 8

**CH8**

 **It is now the next morning: (Just 3 days till April 1, 1999)**

Rick woke up first. He found Kate was still in bed with him with his arms wrapped around her. He instinctively tightened them for a moment. Kate was hurt and his heart was breaking. Someone was going to get a home visit by him and Rick was going to teach this guy the error of his ways.

Kate was obviously still asleep and the ice bag, likely long since melted, had fallen away revealing that Kate's right eye looked to be in bad shape. Bad enough that he was going to take her to a doctor to have it looked at, especially if her eye was red. Swollen was one thing, internal damage was another.

Still he could feel her body up against his and it had him remembering their stay in St. Lucia. If Rick was being honest with himself he had wanted to make love to Kate every day they had been back, however he didn't want to rush her any. He did have plans to find out how receptive she was to a repeat performance after their next date, which would likely have been next week. Now he didn't know.

Rick settled back and waited for Kate to wake up which apparently the little sneak already was.

"It seems like someone is happy to see me." Kate commented softly. Her hand moved and Rick quickly found her fingers wrapped around him as his penis was brushing up against her.

"Maybe later, first we need to look at that eye and possibly take you to the hospital." Rick kissed her head.

"Spoil sport." Kate fake pouted.

"Come on sleeping beauty, into the shower then we are going to look at that eye." Rick worked at getting them both out of bed.

Rick was warming up the shower while Kate was standing with only her panties on while staring into the mirror running a finger around her swollen and now discolored right eye.

"Lean forward for me." Rick asked standing right behind her. "Can you open it as wide as you can?" Rick lifted a hand and pulled the bottom of her eyelid down to expose the eyeball itself a little more.

"I don't see any blood, thought it is red." Rick covered her good eye. "What can you see?"

"It's a little blurry, but I see pretty much everything. And my head hurts." Kate felt a pounding in her head.

"That is probably part hangover from the popsicles and part eye. … Come on gorgeous, into the shower." Rick slapped her butt and started pulling off his sleeping pants. It got a yelp out of Kate who turned to watch Rick strip and head for the shower.

With a grin on her face Kate sliped off her panties and stepped into Rick's arms in the shower.

After some initial fun Kate soon had her legs wrapped around Rick while he has her back up against the shower wall. He thrust in and out of Kate while he listened to Kate moan. "Faster Rick, …harder, …PLEASE!" Kate bit his shoulder which sent him over the edge with Kate only a step behind him.

Kate was resting up against his chest while calming down. "I've wanted you to do that all week." Kate finally confided to Rick.

"You could have said something. I'm not here for my own pleasure." Rick answered back and kissed her head. "And now that I know I'm going to make love to you every day from here on out, we're going to find out just how much stamina you really have." Rick teased though he meant it too.

"Hhhmm, bring it on Castle." Kate started working on his nipples, trying to bite them off, which only results in round two.

Kate was still in the bathroom looking at her new hickeys. "I'm going to be forever marked if we keep this up." Kate wasn't sure if she was complaining or happy about it, however the smile she saw on her face suggested she was more happy than sad.

Kate went to the spare bedroom where she found all her bags and started looking for something to wear. All dressed, Kate found Rick in the kitchen cooking eggs with toast that had butter and jam already on it ready to go.

"I'm not really much of a cook, this is about as domestic as I get when it comes to cooking. I've probably got a new life form in my refrigerator from all the take-out I order and bring home." Rick apologized for serving just scrambled eggs, which he hadn't started out to make, they just ended up that way.

"That's okay, my mother taught me everything she knows." If Kate was going to be the cook, that was fine with her. Besides she wanted to feel useful.

Rick was standing in the kitchen on the other side of the tiny 2 person breakfast bar, while Kate was still sitting. Rick had everything in the dishwasher and had cleaned up. He may not know how to cook, but he knew how to clean.

"You ready to tell me what is going on?" Kate saw it on his face. He wanted to know and could see the pain of her being hurt on his face.

'Might as well start now' Kate thought. "Start at the beginning." Kate sighed and slumped down, defeated and sad.

"I was away at Stanford studying law. I was going to be a lawyer like my parents. Become the first female Supreme Court Justice. I was home for Christmas break. Dad works corporate law while mom worked mostly for clients that couldn't afford anyone else, or those who couldn't find anyone else.

Mom was the champion of the little guy." Kate started off with.

"David verses Goliath." Rick added softly; Kate nodded her head. Kate was proud of the work her mother had done.

Kate was trying very hard not to look at Castle, afraid that she would break down and not get to finish what she knew he deserved to know about her, before they got too involved. If it wasn't too late already, since her heart was involved, or more accurately she wanted it to be involved.

"Dad and I were waiting for mom to join us after work at a restaurant. Except she never showed. When we got home, we found a detective waiting for us.

He told us mom had been killed. Stabbed and left to bleed out in some alley way somewhere. Mom still had her purse and everything in it so it wasn't a mugging gone wrong. They chalked it up to random act of violence, some gang member chose her so he could get in, or make a name for himself." Kate still wasn't looking at Castle. She didn't want to see what his face looked like. Kate really didn't want to break down all over again.

"I quit school and moved back to New York. Dad isn't taking it well. He's started drinking." Kate stopped, she really didn't know what to do for her dad.

"I take it he's not a good drunk?" Castle asked his first question, and Kate shook her head.

"Please tell me he didn't do this." Kate felt his soft touch over the area of her right eye. Kate didn't trust her voice so she only nodded.

"DAMN! …I was going to go out and beat who did this to you to a pulp. I was going to give him everything he had coming to him and then some." Rick knew he couldn't go beat up Kate's father, that just wasn't an option.

He did however get a crack of a smile out of Kate. Kate thought it was sweet that he wanted to defend her that much, but he was also right, she didn't want him touching her father. It was the alcohol talking and hitting, not her father.

Rick collapsed down onto the counter reaching out to Kate who just sat there. "You need to unpack and since my dinky closet is already full you will have to use the one in the spare bedroom. I seriously doubt there are enough hangers so I need to go out and get likely a lot more.

I know I don't have any 'feminine products' so you'll have to tell me what to get, and if suddenly there is going to be cooking taking place around here we need to go grocery shopping also.

We need to find you some sunglasses. The kind that are really big, like Harry Caray wears." That got a chuckle out of Kate.

"You watch baseball?" Kate suddenly had hope since Castle knew who Harry Caray was.

"Of course, just who do you think you are talking to? Do I watch baseball?" Rick feigned being stabbed in the heart. "Oh no, don't tell me. Dodgers?" Kate saw hope written all over his face. "Mets?" Rick tried again.

"OH GOD." Rick hung his head low. "I hate the Yankees." He watched Kate make faces at the names of the teams he suggested.

" **WHAT!?"** Kate yelled out. "How could you hate the Yankees, you live in New York." Kate was shocked.

"I moved out here from L.A. remember. Of course I hate the Yankees, everyone outside of New York hates the Yankees. Their payroll is twice the size of half the other teams in baseball." Meaning they buy their way to a championship.

"You're going to have to convert Castle." Kate wasn't joking.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that you're Jewish too?" Rick asked and looked at Kate's reaction. "Muslim?" Rick tried again getting the same look. "We'll talk. First you need to go unpack and I need to go shopping." Rick was happy she wasn't Jewish or Muslim, not that those were deal breakers, it just meant less fighting.

"Yankee lover." Rick mumbled as he reached the front door, only to have a throw pillow hit him in the head. "Is that all your clothes or did you leave any behind?" Rick asked as he launched the pillow back at Kate who simply caught it.

"I still have a few clothes and some shoes and coats." Kate answered his question.

"We'll figure out what to do about those later. I'll be back. …Oh and I need to find that spare set of keys." Rick thought as he exited and closed the door.

It had Kate smiling all the way to the spare bedroom. Castle was going to just give her a set of keys so she could come and go as she pleased. It wasn't until she had run out of hangers that it occurred to her. "I'm moving in with Castle, how the hell did this happen?" Kate sat down on the bed.

Suddenly Castle was back and poked his head in. "You didn't tell me what brand or kind to buy. …God this is going to be sooo embarrassing." Kate started grinning and told him what she used.

Castle was gone again. "How many men do you know who buy this kind of stuff mom? Is Castle the right guy mom? Would you approve?" Kate could really do with an answer to her question and it had her starting to hyperventilate. Her mother wasn't here to help her and never was going to be again. Some low life waste of space had taken her from her.

Kate was lying on her back on the bed when Castle suddenly showed up with 40 plastic hangers for her clothes. "Here's your …box and I bought you some sunglasses. We can search for some better ones later and I bought a few more medical supplies. As soon as you're done unpacking your clothes we can go grocery shopping. You're going to have to pick what to buy because I haven't got a clue." Rick was forced to admit.

"What do you have Castle?" Surely he had something, he was cooking eggs after all.

Rick opened his mouth to ask her what part of nothing did she miss, but just snapped it closed again and went into the kitchen to look for himself since he actually did have a few things.

Kate had her bags unpacked, had filled the tiny closet, and had used a few of the drawers of the dresser that was in the spare room too.

Kate found Castle still in the kitchen. "Okay out of the kitchen Castle." If he was useless she might as well get him out of it. Kate started searching and looking to see what Castle did have.

"Did you make toast with this Castle?" Kate held up the bag that had bread in it.

Castle shook his head. "I used the one in the freezer. I thought it would last longer if it was frozen." Kate started smiling since he had the cutest "Please don't shoot me face" she had ever seen.

"Good thing Castle, this stuff would have made us sick." Kate threw the moldy bread into the trash.

Turns out Castle had a few of the basics. A few canned foods, just nothing to make meals with. Some pasta that had never been opened and was already a year old. It went right into the trash.

He had peanut butter and jelly, some orange juice that went down the drain and then into the trash. Ketchup, mustard, mayo (that went into the trash). Then things went downhill fast.

Castle only had the one frying pan, one pot, no cookie sheets, no aluminum foil, two whole plates, no glasses except for coffee cups, service for 4 at best with no specialty spoons, no tongs. "We need to go to Macy's too Castle, you don't even have anything to cook with let alone anything to cook." Kate did however find Castle's new life form in the refrigerator and it went into the trash too.

"I'll get my wallet and find you your keys." Rick hung his head low and headed for his bedroom.

It left Kate to keep searching the kitchen. "No Tupperware, one whole knife-this is going to be bad." Kate was fearing they needed to rent a panel truck to get it all home with.

Rick was amazed. Macy's actually did have a kitchen department.

Krups Coffee Maker and Espresso Machine.

KitchenAid 9 speed hand mixer.

Quisinart 9 cup food processor.

All Clad Stainless Steel 10 piece cookware set.

Wusthof Gourmet Cutlery 23 piece knife set.

OXO 15-piece Kitchen Utensil Set.

OXO pop containers – 6

Measuring cups and spoons.

Cutting Board.

OXO non-skid Mixing Bowls.

OXO 12 disk cookie press.

Pyrex 16-piece bake and store set.

Fiesta Dinnerware – (4) 5 piece set.

Wallace "Palatina" Sterling Silver Flatware Collection. "It doesn't have to be made of silver Castle." It went into the pile anyway with Kate shaking her head.

Godinger Dublin Gold Collection – (4) sets of four.

"Oh and one of these." Kate grabbed a plastic bowl full of holes and added it to the list.

"What was that?" Rick didn't see any use for it, especially since it was full of holes.

"Pasta strainer." Kate answered back and waited while Castle arranged for someone to deliver it all tomorrow.

Castle already had a two slice toaster and a can opener. Kate simply added the first glass pitcher she could find and they were done with Macy's. Castle arranged to have it all delivered since they had no way of getting it all home themselves.

Next up was a trip to the grocery store where Castle pushed the cart while he watched Kate take things down off the shelves and drop them in their cart.

Kate was having fun looking at Castle's face at some of the stuff she was dropping in their cart. "Relax Castle I'm not going to poison you." Kate was smiling at his obvious discomfort.

"You're sure we couldn't just get take-out every day?" Rick was having trouble with the concept of making at home what you could buy ready made somewhere else. It would have saved a lot of money today.

Next came watching the lady in the deli slicing meats and putting them in plastic re-sealable bags, followed by different types of bread. Then it was on to the meat section where they got beef, ground beef, ground turkey, whole chickens, cut up chickens, sausage and bacon.

Next came the produce section, and Rick watched Kate select and bag various items till his cart looked like a bed of vegetables on top.

They each had two large grocery bags in their arms while Rick had several plastic bags dangling from his fingertips. "Where are the keys Castle?" Kate asked as they stood at his front door.

"In my pocket." Rick did his best to glare at Kate. He did his hardest to convey the thought "like where else would they be?"

Kate put her bags down and shoved a hand down into one of his pants pockets. Kate gets a sudden inhale of breathe out of Castle. "That's NOT the keys Kate."

Kate was grinning wide. "Maybe not but it sure feels good." Kate went diving into the other pocket since the keys weren't in that one.

Rick had filled the cabinets in his little kitchen with all of the dry goods, while Kate filled his apartment sized refrigerator/freezer with everything else. Kate had noticed that his was taller than normal and skinny, unlike any refrigerator she was used to.

"You don't even have a dining room table Castle." Kate was looking the place over more carefully for the first time.

There was a love seat, coffee table, an end table with a lamp on it, a cabinet that had a TV on it and that was about it. There weren't even any pictures on the walls. Kate had heard of minimalist before, but this was taking it to the extreme.

"I found this place the day after I moved out here and bought only what I needed the next day. I spend most of my time in the gym and at the library, I didn't think I needed much else. I don't usually spend much time here.

This place isn't really me so why put down roots for when I do find a space that I like and want to stay and spend time in?" Rick countered.

"And yet you have a bedroom set in the spare bedroom." Kate didn't understand.

"It was on clearance and I thought "What the hell" maybe I'll need it one day." Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Hey you want to help me look for a new place. Something more permanent? We could go shopping again or hire a decorator maybe, get some really nice furniture. Something with a really big kitchen, give you some room to cook.

Oh, you need those keys." Rick strode into the bedroom to search for the spare set of apartment keys.

He left a shocked Kate in his wake. Moving in with Castle for a while till she found a job and her own apartment that she could afford was one thing. Helping Castle find a home for them to move into was another. "Too fast. … Is it too fast?"

Kate knew she didn't have anywhere else to go. If she hadn't met Castle she didn't know where she would be right now. And she knew she was falling for him. They had made love twice and Kate had the feeling that Castle was going to make good on his pledge to make love to her every night, and he was so damn good at it too.

There was presently a war going on inside her head. Kate wanted to move in and make love to Castle every night; she wanted to feel him close to her constantly.

However she needed to start her life, get a job and start growing up. It was turning out to be just her now. "Except for Castle..."


	9. Chapter 9

**CH9**

 **It is now one month later: (Early May 1999)**

"Are we really doing this Castle?" Kate asked Castle yet again.

"Second thoughts?" Rick asked back.

"No, …yes, …maybe. I don't know Castle." Kate still thought they were moving too fast. In her mind couples took months, years even to get to this point.

"Castle we're looking for a house together. I moved in a month ago and I don't even have a job. You don't let me pay for anything. My life revolves around going to the gym with you and then to the library to read books, except for our weekly dates that you take me out on still." Kate wasn't really sure just what she was complaining about, except she didn't seem to be living, only existing.

If her mother hadn't been killed she would be at Stanford working on being a lawyer, trying to reach her dream. Now her dream was dead and it was the only dream she had. It felt like she was just floating.

Kate was beginning to fear it was all Castle's fault. For the last month Castle had been true to his word. They had been making love to each other daily and Kate knew she was falling in love with Castle, fast. Still what he was talking about was a big step.

Kate had been sleeping with Castle in his room ever since she got there. It did force her to go to the guest bedroom to get dressed since that was where all her clothes were located.

All her clothes now. Castle had gone with her late one night when she was sure her father would be drunk and passed out likely in his bedroom. It had only taken one trip for Kate to collect the rest of her clothes, shoes and a few other items that her mother had given her. She had even taken a few pictures of her mother with her.

They were both in the kitchen eating breakfast. "So what do you want to do Kate?" Rick had a plan, he only hoped that it didn't break them.

"I don't know." Kate was sure she didn't have a plan.

"What do you want to do Kate?" Rick asked again, this time a little more forceful.

"I don't know Castle." Kate answered back.

"What do you want to do Kate?" Rick asked yet again.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kate yelled back.

"BULLSHIT! That's bullshit Kate. In here you know exactly what you want." Rick poked his own chest with a finger, right over his heart. "What do you want to do Kate?" Rick yelled back at her.

" **I DON'T KNOW!"** Kate broke down and started crying. Rick came around into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know this isn't going to come as a shock Kate, but I'm falling in love with you, and I think you do know what you want to do. So tell me what it is, from here." Rick placed a hand over her chest.

Kate still had her head buried Rick's chest and was still crying. Kate had stopped listening to her heart not long after her mother had been killed. Right about the time her own father threw her out. Now she had no one except Castle.

"I …want …my …mother." And like Castle sobbing earlier for the first time into Kate's shoulder for what he had lost, Kate was sobbing into Rick's shoulder for the first time for what she had lost.

Rick waited several minutes for Kate to calm down while he tried to sooth away her tension. "I can't give her back to you Kate, but I think I can help you get closure." Rick had a secret, a really big secret. "Come on, sit down with me. I have a story to tell you. It might be just what you are looking for." Rick started to guide her to the love seat.

"Oh I know it's a little early, but you may want this." Rick pulled out an open bottle of wine from last night and poured a single glass for Kate to drink using the new wine glasses that Kate herself had chosen at Macy's.

"Kate …love, I can't get the child I lost back and I can't give you your mother back either, as much as I want to, but I may have something that can help you." Kate was wiping her tears away and trying to listen to Castle.

"I told you I fled from L.A. to New York. I was actually born here, however since my mother is an actress she took jobs where she could find them. Because of that I've moved from one area to the next when her job ended. I went from school to school. I had a few friends from before the move to L.A. and left a few behind me.

It had been a while since I had been here so I kinda knew where I was and where everything was, however one day I went out exploring and ended up getting myself lost. I ended up what I later found out was the wrong end of the city. As an after the fact I should have ended up dead or in a wheelchair best case." Rick paused partly because he wasn't sure how to tell her the next part.

Kate was now paying close attention to Castle, hearing him talk about how even he, an ex-Ranger could have ended up in a wheelchair or worse had her scared. Was her life that invested in Castle now?

"I ran across a guy who looked out of place for the location. He was dressed even better than I was, not lawyer or church Sunday nice, but much nicer than the area warranted. The two of us kind of stood out like a sore thumb.

We started walking out together and were talking small talk. He was disarming and he had me talking about my past, telling him things about what I had done in the Army that I haven't even told you yet." Rick could still picture him in his mind.

"Then he started telling me a story that was way too fantastical to believe. We're talking Twilight Zone here, something that only happens in the movies or in your dreams. I mean when I was young I wanted to be a super hero. Have super powers, x-ray vision, super strength and of course fly. Can't be a super hero if you can't fly. …Unless you were the Flash of course, which would also have been cool." Rick was side tracking himself and seeing Kate glaring at him got him back on track.

"What I'm about to tell you is the god's honest truth. …I swear." Rick held up his hand with his other hand over his heart.

Rick took a deep breath knowing Kate wasn't going to believe a word of this. It just happened to be a good thing that he could prove it, if Kate would let him.

"He told me he was part of a two man team sent out to evaluate planets and determine if they were going to be a threat to them in the future." Rick started off and could already see that he had lost Kate.

"Planets? …As in an alien from outer space?" It was the way Kate said it that made Rick think Kate already thought he was nuts.

"I swear Kate, just listen." Rick needed her to listen.

"His planet sends out teams to other systems with the plan to determine if they would turn out to be hostile to them. They are expanding constantly and slowly taking over system after system.

If they are deemed a threat to them in the future they send in the military and wipe them out while it is still easy for them to do so. They explained that with our present level of technology it would only take them 6 days to exterminate our race. Eliminate everything we have built and colonize our planet for themselves, followed by terraforming Mars and placing domes on the moon and other planets.

Something about building a dome around the planet and terraforming it under this dome." Rick paused since it looked like Kate wasn't believing any of it.

"They want to kill us and colonize our system?" Kate was trying to dumb this down so she could follow.

"They want to find out if they have to kill us or if they can work with us. Their plan for us was to have each of them select a person and give him something. What this person did with it would determine if we live or die.

They would each choose a person who in turn would choose another person and how they each used what they were given would determine what would happen. His partner had already found his person and he wanted to counter who he had selected with one of his own." Rick paused again to allow Kate to catch up.

"And you're telling me he chose you?" Rick nodded his head. "So what or who is the opposite of you?" Kate thought she knew enough about Castle-that he wasn't a bad person, and would actually help anyone he could. He used to be an Army Ranger for Christ's sake. He fought for his country.

"He wouldn't tell me who the other person was because as part of the deal he didn't know, but he knew his partner and the type of person he would select." Rick told her.

"And you are the counter to whom this other alien selected is?" Kate asked.

"So you believe me?" Rick didn't think it would be this easy. It hadn't been that easy for him.

"Not a single word babe." Kate looked at Rick like he had lost his mind or was trying out a story for a new book, a sci-fi book this time. Or maybe it was a story idea for the next Twilight Zone show.

Rick lowered his head to his chest. "Yeah I didn't think you would, but maybe you'll believe this." He holds up his left arm. "Jack?"

The watch Rick was wearing changes to look like a wide bracelet made of silver and gold with 5 large gems attached across the face of it. Suddenly there is a small figure standing on one of the gems. "Good morning Katherine Houghton Beckett. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Richard has named me Jack, for reasons that still escape me." The image actually turns and makes a face at Rick, which Kate thought was humorous.

"I am S.T.A.R.S unit 117 of the Strategic Technical Autonomous Reaction System. I am a 5th Generation AI unit that has been built and designed to assist the wearer of any item or object they wish to attain.

Since I'm a 5th generation AI unit I do not suffer rampancy, which for an AI unit is the eventual breakdown of our personality that results in delusions of godlike power as well as contempt for my mentally inferior makers. All smart 4th generation or younger AI units have a 7 year life span, at which point their memory is wiped.

In my case I will die when Richard dies, whenever that date is." Jack stopped talking, and looked at Kate.

Kate was still staring at this little guy standing above Castle's raised arm. He looked human and was dressed weirdly. He was wearing a long trench coat, cuffed and tweed pants, black shoes, a checkered vest all of which were rather blue/gray in color. He was wearing a red shirt that had a white color buttoned tight around his next and had a dark green checkered scarf wrapped around his neck. He was wearing wire framed sunglasses that were hanging low on his nose allowing him to see over them, and had a black bowler-like hat on his head. His hair was cut short and in a way he was kinda handsome, just not as handsome in her eyes as Castle was.

"So you're this alien that wants to kill us and take our planet?" Kate was following or so she thought.

"I'm the AI unit that this alien as you call him gave Richard as part of the test to determine the outcome of your race. It is what you do with me that will determine what will happen." Jack corrected Kate.

"I've had Jack for about a year now along with the other AI unit." Rick explained.

"I, …You were a watch before." Kate didn't understand.

"Each unit has a built-in chameleon circuitry that allows me to appear as anything desired. This is my natural state. Or I can be a watch, simple bracelet, bracelet made up of diamonds, or a simple cord with beads. Anything that is desired." Jack explained and Kate watched as Jack alternated between each look, finally settling on his natural state.

Kate opened her mouth like she was going to say something, however changed her mind and closed it, only to do it twice more.

"It's a lot to take in Kate, trust me I know. You should have been there when he explained it to me. Hell I didn't even believe he was an alien until he showed me what he naturally looked like and let me tell you, it was scary." Rick told her. "Jack?"

Kate watched as Jack changed his form to look like what the alien that had approached Rick looked like.

It looked like a gargoyle with vicious looking claws, a mouth full of teeth, and ears that reminded Kate of a Vulcan from Star Trek, long and pointy if not even more so. Instead of wings it had these octopus-like strands coming out of its back. Its eyes were what got Kate's attention, they were a shining solid blue color. It looked like a born killer.

"They are conquerors; they spread out and search adjoining systems for potential enemies. On each inhabited planet they encounter they leave behind devices like me. It is a test to determine how you would use very advanced technology, far above what you could create. If you are unable to work together, you are considered a danger to their way of life. Instead of waiting to fight you on even ground, you are exterminated now, while you are weak and unable to resist." Jack changed back to his normal form.

"Richard was selected because he is the opposite of the other person that was selected. Each is then tasked with selecting another person to receive a similar AI and assist that person.

What happens good or bad is what will determine if your race is exterminated or you are allowed to advance." Jack told Kate.

"Who was the other person?" Kate asked.

"I do not know and Richard was not told. I do know that Richard was selected a day after the other person was selected." Jack answered her question.

"You've been doing this for a year already!" Kate looked between the two of them. "How much time do you have?" Kate sounded to Rick like she was finally starting to believe.

"There is no real time frame. Each unit will last as long as the owner lives. When Richard dies for whatever reason, I die with him. The same is for the other units. So in a way time is up when each of the AI units ceases to function. At that time a determination will be made on what happens next, provided you are all still alive." Jack answered her question.

"Meaning what?" Kate didn't understand that last part.

"In my case I have access to your internet. Your race has already involved itself in two World Wars along with a number of smaller engagements including the ones that are taking place at this moment. They simply don't gain much attention.

It is conceivable that you will destroy yourselves even before the test is completed." Jack explained.

"Or this test of yours will end in that result." Kate added.

"That is one of the many possibilities yes." Jack agreed. "However it will help if you keep a positive outlook." Jack countered.

"Wait right here, don't move." Rick held Kate in place for a moment then ran for his bedroom. When he came back he had a device just like Jack in his hands. Jack himself had disappeared.

"This is the other unit. It is inactive at the moment. …I want you to wear it and take on this task with me. I want you to help me Kate.

Think about it for a moment. Your mother is gone and as much as I would like to correct that for you, I can't. What I can do is help you find answers and give you something that will help you do that with me." Rick actually moved so that he was kneeling on the floor in front of Kate. Kate was starting to panic. The look was so familiar based on what she had seen other men do when, ….

"Take the unit Kate. …I, …I'm falling in love with you and I want to find out if we have a future. I know I'm asking a lot of you Kate. I just want to know if you are willing to give us a try. Take the unit or not. I'll have to find some who will take it and work with that person, but I don't want that to interfere with who we could be." Rick did his best to look pleading and confident to Kate.

Kate didn't have an answer. How did Castle answer so quickly? What was his motivation for doing this? He could have said no, go find someone else. Maybe it had something to do with his being an Army Ranger in his past. His dedication to country through service.

Kate however knew she didn't have that kind of dedication. Kate had started thinking about why they couldn't find out who killed her mother. It hadn't really occurred to her to be the one that did the investigation of who had.

"Can I think it over?" Kate needed time.

"Of course! Think it over, take your time." Rick answered quickly.

"And no pressure from you; I want to make my own choice." Kate pointed her finger at him.

"No pressure! Just expect me to ask once in a while if you have thought about it." Rick didn't want Kate to just drop it. Too much for both of them was at stake.

"No pressure Castle. …Promise me." Kate poked him in the chest, his big broad chest that she so loved pressing herself into and feeling his arms around her.

"Scouts honor." Rick held up his hand.

"You were never a scout Richard." Jack countered, getting Kate to grin at Castle's pouting face.

Rick pulled the other unit behind his back and out of sight. "Are we still going to go home shopping? This doesn't have anything to do with that. This is for us, it's just that instead of living here we would be living there." Rick and Kate both knew they had an appointment to meet their real estate agent in about an hour.

"Sure." Kate was already in before Rick sprung this on her.

"Can I ask a question of Jack?" Kate asked as they are getting ready to leave to meet their agent.

Jack shows himself just above Rick's watch. "Ask away Katherine."

"If Castle is going to keep you, call me Kate." Kate wasn't sure she liked being called Katherine, it was rather formal.

"My apologies, it is part of my programming to be formal. It is why I say Richard while you say Castle. I shall endeavor to adjust to using the name Kate from now on. Was that your question?" Jack responded.

"What exactly are you? I mean I know what you told me, but what are you?" Kate had heard Jack's explanation, but that didn't answer her question.

"You can think of me as a super computer on steroids. My capabilities easily surpass anything your race is capable of creating for several hundred years, even at your speed of advancement." Jack was just a little full of himself, but with good reason.

"Is this unit you want me to take the same?" Kate asked.

"You said one question." Jack countered and then started laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. To answer your question, no, your unit like the others are all different. Each unit has different capabilities. You will not know what that unit is capable of until you agree and attach it to your person." Jack answered her question.

"Wait." Kate stopped at the door just as Castle started to open it. "You said attach. What does that mean exactly?"

"I am attached to Rick's arm right down to the bone. It is meant as a security measure. It prevents anyone from stealing me. It also guarantees that when Richard dies, I die." Jack explained.

"So this unit would be attached to me, permanently." Kate stated.

"Correct, however it doesn't have to be on your arm like Richard has chosen. Since I can change how I look I can also change to a different style of watch or anything else. In your case you may prefer to have it attached at your ankle, it is up to you." Jack answered her question.

Kate was initially afraid of being literally attached permanently to something, however having it hidden away in a boot or just above her shoe under her socks didn't sound so bad. Not that she was sold yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH10**

 **It is the very same day: (Now Mid May 1999)** Barely!

Rick and Kate met their real estate agent at their first house. Apparently she drove while they took a taxi.

"This first place is 40 West 22nd Street, unit #2. It is 4 bed, 3 bath at 4100 square feet loft. It is listed at $7.25 million. Shall we take a look?" The real estate agent motioned for them to go first.

"Seven million?" Kate whispered to Castle, not liking the place already.

Stepping in through the doors. "It's white!" Kate looked around. One wall that had the living and dining room was all windows from floor to ceiling. The floor was literally concrete and gray. The walls, ceiling, columns, and even the fire sprinkler piping were all white.

The kitchen had an island that had to be at least 10 feet long and the entire kitchen was a sad gray color and the only counter space was the island. "There's no pantry for the food." Kate pointed out.

"The pantry is this wall of cabinets." The real estate agent countered feeling that she was losing Kate.

The master bedroom had good windows if not as big as she was hoping. "It's white." Kate commented as she looks at it. "It has baseboard heating." Kate pointed at the obvious unit along the floor below the windows.

The bathroom however had her attention. Two under counter sinks, a place to sit and apply her make-up. It had a big tub and the toilet was in its own separate room.

There was a stupid loft with stairs in one of the bedrooms. "What are your thoughts?" Their agent asked, since if she was going to help them she needed to know that they liked and what they didn't.

"I like the loft style well enough." Rick offered.

"It's all white and the kitchen was depressing and it has concrete floors. It feels cold and impersonal." Kate wasn't finding much to like, including the price.

"So something with lots of windows and more character. Let's try the next place." Their agent drove them to the next house.

"This place is 52 East 72nd Street, Unit 16-17. It is 4 bed, 3 full bath and 1 half bath, It is 4,300 square feet and is listed at $10.95 million." Their agent invited them inside.

"$11 million now?" For Kate it was getting worse not better.

"More white." Kate looked around. The kitchen was all white except for the light colored wood floor everywhere. "That is a lot of windows though." Kate looked up and found the kitchen and dining room ceiling was all windows."

"Forced air." Rick pointed out the diffusers in the wall.

The living room was French Victorian looking with light beige walls; suddenly the wood floors got darker.

The outdoor patio was large and all tile, really large tiles at that. "This is nice. Lots of mature trees. You don't get a lot of this downtown." Kate liked the outside.

"Thoughts?" Their agent asks.

"It was forced air instead of baseboard and no A/C except mini split systems." Rick pointed out.

"The outside is really nice but it's still a lot of white and the only character was the furniture." Kate offered. They were off to the next house.

"This is 213 W 23rd Street, unit #4N. It has 3 bedroom, 3 full bath and 1 half bath, 3,750 square feet listed at $5.9 million." Their agent invited them inside.

"$6 million." Kate was detecting a theme and starting to wonder just how much money Castle actually had, since he hadn't said a thing about the price.

The dining room had large rather shiny tiles. "WOW!" Kate saw one wall of the dining room.

" **WOW!** Now that is what I call a wine cooler." Rick was really impressed. It had four floor to ceiling glass doors that was obviously refrigerated after he opened one of them. There was space to hold literally hundreds of wine bottles. There was even a rolling library ladder to get to the bottles stored up high.

"Oh my god! What is that?" Kate was looking at what looked like a giant mural that looked like a giant snow man holding up a giant burger in one hand. "Is that a fat Jack-in-the-box guy?" Kate hated it.

Plus the tile floors extended from the dining room into the living room. The kitchen had white tile floors instead of the other tile and it was black with white walls and white ceiling.

"The kitchen has its own wine cooler." Kate points out and it wasn't one of those little below counter units one either. It was the size of a refrigerator. "I like wine, but this guy must really love wine." Kate was still staring into the wine cooler.

"OH MY GOD!" Kate stepped into the master bedroom. It had the same shiny tile as the dining and living room. And then there was the one whole wall of curtain that reminded Kate of a curtain in an old style theater except this one was grass green with white walls and white ceiling.

"Thoughts?" Their agent had heard Kate and likely knew what she was going to say.

"I like the wine cooler." Rick pointed out.

"If this place was a restaurant specializing in wine maybe. The bedrooms were terrible, especially the master bedroom and the floor was all tile." And bad tile at that. Kate wanted out of here, fast.

"This is 10 West Street, #31. It is 5 bed, 6 full bath at 5,088 squarefeet, listed at $13.52 million." This was stretching the limit Mr. Castle had given her, but this place might appeal to Kate more.

"$14 million." This place was the largest and most expensive so far.

"WOW!" Kate stepped into the foyer area. It had a lovely tile floor with a grand staircase right in front of them with a really cool chandelier made of wrought iron. It had their agent smiling.

The kitchen was large with honey colored cabinets, and had an eat in kitchen area and double glass doors leading to the dining room.

" **WOW!"** Kate walked into the living room and immediately walked over to the windows that gave a view looking out onto a river and the city. "I can see the Statue of Liberty from here." Kate pointed at it.

The living room floor was a variation of parquet floors. "They're Brazilian Cherry wood." Their agent informed them.

" **WOW!"** Rick steps into the next room before heading upstairs to see the bedrooms. "Now this is my room." It had wood walls and wood coffered ceiling. There was a corner bar with mirrored walls above the counter that seated four with wood chairs. There was even 2 separate seating areas to relax and drink while reading a book in.

"Thoughts?" Their agent asked after they view the bedrooms.

"I love the bar." Rick offered, getting Kate to glare at him since having a bar wasn't important to her.

"I did love the view, that was amazing, however we need to talk about the $14 million price." Kate added her 2 cents. It was the best one so far.

"Do you have anything else? Something not so turnkey maybe?" Rick asked her.

"Not today I don't. Your wishes about eliminating multi-level townhouses that are thin and long and tall limits the availability. However if you are willing to look at fixer uppers and think outside the box I have some ideas that I need to make arrangements to be able to view them." She replied.

"Tell us where to go and we'll meet you there." Rick said.

"Actually with what I'm thinking it would be best if I came and got you and drove you to each site." She was afraid they would drive right by and not see it.

"Give us a call for when you are ready and we'll be waiting." Rick offered getting Kate to nod her head.

"What did you think?" Rick asked Kate as they step back inside their 2 bedroom apartment with almost no furniture still and still no dining room table.

"That last one was amazing, but we don't really need a bar Castle. Alcohol isn't our life." It made Kate think about her drunk father that she hadn't even checked in on for the last month, though she was picking up the mail and paying the bills using her money.

"How about the wine cooler house?" Rick queried since they both were drinking a fair amount of wine lately.

"I like wine Castle, but it would take tens of thousands of dollars to fill that thing and the house itself was, …" Kate shook her head. "In fact all of the others were white, especially that first one."

"Stark, bare and not an ounce of character or it was someone else's character." Rick had to agree. "But it was our choice to avoid multi-level town houses which is what Manhattan has a lot of." Rick pointed out.

"I know Castle, but do we really want to live in a place that we can practically reach each wall while standing in the middle and climb stairs to get from the master bedroom on the 5th floor to the laundry in the basement?" Kate asked him.

"Laundry chute?" Rick offered, not liking the look Kate was giving him. "Maybe tomorrow will be better." Rick said hopefully.

"Can we really afford $14 million Castle?" All Kate saw was dollar signs. Rick however started smiling. Kate had said "we."

"I won't lie, $14 million might be stretching it a bit. The first Derek Storm book had been doing well. Provided the next ones do just as well we could afford even more than $14 million. Don't worry too much about the money Kate." Rick knew he had it, though it was a stretch.

"I'm still going to worry Castle." Kate pointed out. Since they had missed lunch in favor of looking at homes, Kate got to work on an early dinner.

Kate was stepping out of the shower with a wide smile on her face with Rick's arms still wrapped around her from behind as he continued to kiss her head, neck and shoulders. This was after they had fun in the shower and that was after 3 rounds of making love to each other last night.

Kate spun in place so she could wrap her arms around Castle. "We need to get dressed babe, she's going to be here soon for more house hunting." Kate pointed out while kissing him instead of trying to get out of his arms.

Finally breaking from the kiss. "Babe?" Rick arched an eyebrow. It wasn't the first time he had heard Kate use that word before, but it was the first time he had been able to question her about it.

"I… It's your new name babe. Live with it." Kate had been so close to telling him that she loved him, but the words just wouldn't come. She needed more time. What she did do however was bury her face into his chest and smell him.

This time he smelled like shower gel and Castle, really fresh, causing her to kiss his chest and rub her nose into his chest, feeling his arms wrapped around her holding her close.

Kate didn't want to move. She really wanted to stay right here for as long as possible. It was just that they didn't have the time. "More homes Castle." She lifted her lips to give Castle a quick kiss before turning for the spare bedroom. One more reason to find a new place. She had to leave him to get dressed.

An hour later they were standing outside of where their agent took them. "Ellen?" Rick tilted his head to look up.

"Try to keep an open mind, this is one of those out of the box options you asked for." Ellen their real estate agent told them and walked them inside.

Inside didn't look any better than the outside. "Ok I know it's a bit of a stretch but think with me. On this level would be the foyer mud room. One floor up with stairs going around the outside wall would be the first two bedrooms. Next floor up would be your master bedroom. Next floor up would be kitchen and dining. The next floor up would be living with floor to ceiling windows on all sides. Then there would be a roof deck with maybe a hot tub. Maybe even a small garden area." Ellen tried to get them to see it since all there was now was a big square concrete building with no windows at all.

"What is this building?" Rick asked.

"It's an old abandoned water tower that used to feed part of old world downtown New York City." Ellen told them. They asked for out of the box and this place was that.

"It's still all stairs." Kate pointed out which is what Ellen was afraid of, so it was off to the next site.

They pulled up and stopped next to a really large building that had a large barrel roof on top.

Stepping inside had Kate and even Rick dropping their mouths open. It was mostly one large open area with a large white barrel roof with exposed wood beams with 10 brick arches on either side.

The barrel roof itself had skylights going down the center from one end to the other with lights hanging from each beam. Then there was what was in the middle or more accurately, what there wasn't. "What is this place?" Rick asked looking it all over.

"It used to be a public community pool that has been abandoned." Ellen explained.

It explained the giant hole in the middle just not the tattered cloth hanging from the roof.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Kate was looking around too, but mostly looking down into the giant hole.

"That level over there on each side would be the main floor, even with the top of the blue walls that you see. The pool would be the basement that you might actually be able to have an indoor pool, since you already have a big one.

I would keep the exposed roof as is with the skylights. Put the kitchen on one end with open dining and living rooms. Put up a wall to division off the bedrooms and bathrooms plus this space comes with a lot of land. Granted most of it is parking right now, but you could change that with a landscape architect." Ellen offered.

"You would need a structural engineer to decide what it would take to put in a floor and of course a pool guy if you wanted an indoor pool." Ellen added.

"Yeah, in the basement." Kate points out.

"Thoughts?" Ellen asks them.

"We would have to stay where we are during construction that could take what, a year or two?" Kate kinda wanted out sooner rather than later.

"It would be big and open with natural light." Rick pointed out. "If we could buy it cheap we could maybe even keep the pool." Rick liked the idea of a pool. "The floor would be our choice."

"And lots of landscape work." Kate remarked since the parking lot was large and all black top.

"I have one more option for you. It's also a little outside the box however it is already under renovation so you could move in quicker while still being able to select the materials and finishes." Ellen said.

"This is 455 Central Park West. This is 4 bed, 5 full bath at 5,000 Square feet and listed at an even $10 million. Keep in mind the renovation is not complete so all you will see is bare floors and walls." Ellen warned them.

"This is a 19th Century church that is being converted into condominiums. The one I'm going to show you has the most to offer out of all of them." Ellen explained.

"A church at $10 million." Kate questioned.

There was a library/TV room just inside the front door. "This could be a perfect room to write in." Rick liked it.

They started with the downstairs after going around a corner and down a hallway before coming back upstairs. Two of the bedrooms were kind of small with little bathrooms in each and minimal closets.

The master bedroom was large and the master bathroom was also large with good potential. Plus it had a large dressing room and three more closets.

Upstairs was a massive living and dining room. **"WOW!"** Both Kate and Rick dropped their mouths open to fall and hit the floor.

"This used to be the chapel area. The glass windows on the side look out onto a garden patio area that is also yours though other units can see into it unless you have someone install some privacy screens." Ellen explained.

The space had 20+ foot ceilings with a wood 19th century vaulted ceiling. The 5 windows in this room were 15+ feet tall starting at just above the floor, though one set of windows had glass doors that allowed access to the outside patio area via a fire escape that was going to be replaced with a spiral staircase. It also had one of two wood burning fireplaces.

"What's up there?" Kate pointed to a space that was above the kitchen.

"That is a mezzanine area that I thought could be a sitting room slash library. There will be a circular metal staircase here to allow access. That area also has the second wood burning fireplace." Ellen remarked.

Right now the only way up was up a metal extension ladder, so up went Rick and Kate. It allowed them to get a good close look at the wood ceiling. "Sand this down and re-stain it, it would look amazing." Kate commented. "I could learn to like being up here in a nice, large, stuffed comfy chair reading."

Back downstairs was the kitchen, butler's pantry with laundry. "Central air." Rick pointed out.

"Going to be difficult to keep that living, dining and mezzanine area cool with that much area." Kate replied.

They were headed for the front door to go see the amenities that came with the condo. "What's this?" Kate opened a door in the hallway near the front door.

"There is an elevator between the two floors?" Kate questioned, not really seeing the need for one. It was large for an elevator. It was easily an 8x8 foot space and it was hydraulic.

"The condo comes with Concierge, garage for two cars, communal roof deck, lap pool, health club with weights and exercise equipment, and a children's common playroom." Ellen told them.

"Well I know where you'll be." Kate bumped Rick with her hip.

"With you right next to me. Time frame for completion?" Rick asked since Kate would be interested in that.

"As you can see a lot of the materials are already here." They saw construction material everywhere.

"So it's too late to make any changes." Kate was bummed about that.

"Probably in some cases yes, however as you saw all the floors are solid wood, just waiting to be sanded and stained. You would likely get to select your own stain. The same for the ceiling. I can just picture it being sanded with a dark stain with maybe a slightly lighter stain for the floor.

The kitchen counter, cabinets, and appliances have not been ordered yet so you should be able to select what you want. And of course everything needs paint." Ellen answered.

"Thoughts?" Ellen was hopeful. It was more complete and had the most built-in character she knew about unless they were willing to look at town houses.

"I don't know about the elevator but I actually have a thought about that." Rick offered.

"I prefer four bedrooms to five." Kate added. "It's a little hard to see the final result plus we still need to find out how long it will take to finish, but that main room with that ceiling and those windows..." Kate liked that area a lot. It had so much character.

"We need to have some work done on the patio to gain at least a little privacy." Rick remarked.

"Does it have to be $10 million?" Kate still couldn't believe that Castle had that kind of money. "We don't even own a car." Kate said.

"The car is your problem as for the home price that is what you have me for. Tell me what you want to offer and I will fight for you to get it at that price." Ellen worked for them, not the seller.

"Give us a minute?" Rick asked Ellen as they are standing next to the pool. "What are you thinking? She has shown us a number of places. The one with the bar was the only one from yesterday that you really liked."

"The view at that place was amazing and except for that bar area the rest of the place didn't have much character." Kate liked it, but the bar felt like a waste to her.

"The water tower?" Rick asked.

"It's like the pool. It'll take a year or more to renovate it. That still left all those stairs unless there was an elevator installed but that would take up floor space." Kate comments.

"Space we didn't have to lose to an elevator. What about the pool?" Rick queried.

"That building was huge Castle and the land needed just as much work. That open space might be nice, but we would need an architect, engineer, landscaper and pool consultant." Kate pointed out.

"With the proper design inside and out that place could be amazing. Picture perfect kind of place inside and out." Rick saw tons of potential let alone the chance at having a small indoor pool. Maybe it could be connected to an outside pool with a wall that you had to swim under.

"And the church?" Rick asked about the property they are still at.

"That main room with that ceiling and those windows with that mezzanine was really nice." Kate really liked that part and could see her spending her days up in that mezzanine in front of a burning fire.

"While the kitchen was closed off, it was still large. Was it large enough for you? Can you handle being hidden away in there while cooking?" Rick knew the kitchen just wasn't his space.

"Maybe we can talk them into putting in a pass-thru into the dining room." Kate said. "What did you want to do with that stupid elevator?" It only went between two floors, how ridiculous was that?

"I was thinking of removing it and turning that area on each floor into a panic room. Hide the metal door behind a hidden panel in the hallway. Hang cameras everywhere along with an alarm system and route all of it to those or that room. Maybe put in a trap door to allow us to get from one room to the other that can be locked. Jack?" Rick wanted his opinion on all of this.

"The panic room is a good plan along with the security system. The major problem with this place is the distance between here and a car that you don't have. Also the windows and glass doors in the main area are a concern. However I have an idea about those.

The developer for this condo is based in Chicago and is having trouble selling them because they are overpriced, plus it is a little close to a low end of Manhattan that hasn't been updated or well maintained in years.

For this reason he will likely be willing to sell it at a price far under the requested $10 million. The location is however directly across the street from Central Park." Jack informed them of what he has found out. "If you purchase it, it will bring the development up to 56% occupancy which will make your insurance company a little unhappy. If he brings his pricing down that will likely change quickly.

Plus I have the ability to monitor the security system 24 hours a day and can alert you to anything or anyone."

Rick simply turned to look at Kate since he had already made up his mind.

"Just so long as it is way under $10 million and we get to choose the finishes." Kate pointed at Castle. Castle's response was to kiss Kate soundly.

They had a new home, they just needed to haggle about the price and have it furnished in a manner that made Kate happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH11**

 **It is now one month later: (Mid June, 1999)**

They settled on the final purchase price of the church conversion at $9.05 million. At almost one million below the asking price, they got to select all of the paint colors, the marble tiles that were to be used on the arch ways in both hallways, plus they also were able to select the color stain for the floors and the ceiling along with a design change. The library/TV room turned into a library/study where Castle could write. That room was made to be all wood except for the ceiling. It was going to have a desk for Castle along with 2 seating areas.

The TV room was moved to the mezzanine which became a TV room/library. The fireplace was built out with a mantle so Castle could hang his Christmas stockings, while the wall around it used brick and the same marble tile in the archways to mimic the arch of the wood ceiling. It would have an area rug for the main seating area with the giant TV that Castle had wanted.

Kate had let him splurge in her reading room with his TV since she also had his writing study to read in. And it really was big. It was a Panasonic rear projection TV with a 56 inch screen. It was something called HDTV that was brand new and just coming available to the average consumer. Kate almost had a heart attack at the price.

The stairs were getting black wrought iron railings with a dark wood handrail that was the same color as the wood wainscoting in the hallway. There was even going to be some spot lighting for paintings on the wall. It had 2 glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

They were both surprised to find that the entire space was going to be fitted with fire sprinklers which would make their insurance company happy.

It was Kate's kitchen and Castle had let her make design choices all by herself. The developer had agreed to give them a $3,000 dollar bonus to be used where they please and Kate put all of it into the kitchen.

It would have a white farm house sink in the island with the stainless steel dishwasher next to it. The standard refrigerator was changed into a giant two door refrigerator on one side and freezer on the other. It was massive inside. One cabinet away was the gas range and oven. It had four gas burners and a flat frying pan area as well as a grill for indoor grilling.

There was a plug for a TV that would go on the counter in a corner. There was under cabinet lighting. They lost some space that was the kitchen seating area to get Kate's pass through so she wasn't hidden away in the kitchen while cooking.

The cabinets were a medium gray for the uppers and white for the lowers. However all of the upper cabinets had glass fronts that had the inside backs painted a bright yellow color with lights inside each cabinet.

A wine cooler of standard size went under a counter leading to the butler's pantry which was turned into their pantry with side by side laundry on the opposite side. Together with pot lights and the giant window on the outside wall, the space was nice and bright.

They agreed on hanging wall paper on the mezzanine area around the arches of the fireplace and the windows on one side. Since the wood ceiling was going to be stained a very dark brown it was feared that the space would be too dark, so a chandelier was added, increasing the expense of the electrical budget.

The same wall paper was used on the arch way spaces in the main living and dining room. It was selected to smooth the look from the lighter wood floors to the walls and columns used to support the ceiling; the same marble used in the hallway arch ways up to the dark stained ceiling.

They still had to select a dining room table and living room furniture, however the metal staircase was turned into wood using the same wood and color as the floor. It was an open staircase, meaning it had no risers, just wood steps.

There would be three chandeliers similar to the one on the mezzanine level only larger. They chose to have indoor shutters added to the lower half of the windows and glass doors using the same wood and color as the floor.

The same wood railing up the spiral stairs was used on the railing that separated the mezzanine from the main room.

While the developer's contractor was working on his job, their own contractor was working on removing the elevator to install a panic room with a trap door and ladder to get between the two levels. This same contractor hired a separate electrical sub-contractor to install the security system, cameras and all of the monitors in the two-level panic room.

Yet another contractor was already there installing an emergency generator that would power the security system, emergency lighting and the refrigerator/freezer. The single tank of gas should last a week or more depending on how hard the refrigerator works.

Today they were finally making a final decision on the fireplace in the living room and forwarding that to the developer and his contractor. They decided on mini columns identical to the ones holding up the wood arched ceiling. The mantle would be wood matching the color of the wood ceiling. Above that would be an as yet unselected painting with light sconces on either side that were wall mounted lights mimicking the hanging chandeliers.

"What are we missing Castle?" Kate felt like they were missing something, only to watch Castle shrug his shoulders. His mind was actually on his latest Derek Storm book, the last of a 3 book contract. Its launch required him to attend a launch party and attend signings at several local book stores for 2 weeks, however that was a few months from now, right around Halloween.

This was when Jack started talking. "We need to arrange for the supplier to provide the contractor with the film that will be placed on the interior side of all of the windows."

"I don't want the windows tinted Jack, I want the sun to shine in. It's part of why I like this place so much is all the natural light and the height and numbers of windows." Kate didn't want the sun obstructed, the ceiling was going to be dark enough as it is.

"The film will not accomplish that. It acts like a prism and will not reduce the amount of sunlight in any significant manner. It is meant to make it difficult for a sniper to hit his target; it also acts as a method to make it harder for a round or shrapnel from an explosion from penetrating the glass.

The prism portion will mean that instead of placing a round in the center of your forehead it should glance off of the side of your skull. You will be injured yes, however you will not be dead. To the snipers point of view, you will be out of place by a couple of inches, making him miss his target. It also prevents 95% of UV light from entering which will reduce fading of fabrics and other items." Jack informed them.

Rick silently questioned Kate if that was okay. "Make the call Jack." Rick called out.

"Are you happy about all this?" Rick stops Kate, holds her arms, and looks into her eyes.

"No it's fine Castle, I really want to see it done and actually have someplace to live." Kate gave him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Is it your dad?" Rick asked still holding onto Kate.

That got Kate to look up at Castle and tears start to form. Kate knew she hadn't seen him in over a month. The most she had done was go over weekly and collect the mail and pay the bills from her dwindling bank account. She hadn't even gone inside in that time.

Kate was ashamed of herself, but she was also afraid of her own father after her last encounter.

"Help me gather up the cleaning supplies and trash bags and let's go look." Rick told her, getting Kate to step into his chest and allow his arms to hold her tight. It got Rick to kiss her head. "Come on, let's go see what there is to find." Together they head for the bathroom and gather cleaning supplies.

They took a taxi since they were going to wait to buy a car until after they had moved. Every step Kate took from the taxi to the front door got harder and harder for her. "Castle!?" Her heart was pounding and the fear of what they would find frightened her.

It wasn't what her father would do, Kate knew that Castle was more than capable of stopping her father from hitting her again. It was what she was going to find that scared her. Was he dead in there and decomposing? Had she left him to die? Was she about to see what her father had turned himself into from all the alcohol?

"It'll be fine Kate, I'm right here. You're not alone in this, not anymore." Rick held out his hand for the keys that he hoped Kate had with her.

The overwhelming smell hit them first thing after opening the door. Kate had smelled it before and it had her wanting to vomit almost immediately. It affected Rick also, however he at least knew the smell wasn't because someone had died. He was well acquainted with that smell.

Stepping inside they found the space was a disaster zone. There was vomit almost everywhere, empty alcohol bottles along with discarded microwavable TV dinners. Some were empty, others were not. A few of them had a little fuzzy growth on them.

What they didn't see was Jim. "Is he out? Is he even capable of driving a car in his condition?" Rick was looking around wondering just where to start.

Kate had a hand over her mouth and nose. "I sold them to get rid of the bills and earn some money; getting dad to sign anything at that time was easy." Kate talked through her hand.

"We need to find him first. Where is his room?" Rick asked getting Kate to point while still holding her hand where it is while she fights with her stomach.

Rick found him half naked and surrounded by vomit lying on the bed. Rick made his way through the land mines till he reached Jim. After checking for a pulse, Rick called out, "Jack call 911 and give them this address. Have them send an ambulance and advise them it is alcohol related." Rick looked to be talking to empty space.

Rick was still looking Jim over. "Ambulance has been dispatched, they have been apprised of his possible condition. How is he?" Jack had no way of scanning his vital statistics.

A sudden sound from the doorway had Rick turning around to see Kate standing there, probably falling apart from what she was seeing. "He's alive Kate, but he's in bad shape. I've had some basic medical training, but with this number of empty bottles I would guess alcohol poisoning. If he has injested enough it could kill him."

Rick was over to Kate in a flash when he saw Kate had started shaking, tears running down her cheeks. "An ambulance is coming, it may not be too late."

It was now that Kate broke down on Rick's shoulder one more time. This time she was blaming herself for leaving her father to do this to himself.

To Rick it looked like Kate was ready to fall apart on him as they watched the EMTs take Jim out to the ambulance never saying a word about the space itself. Finding out where they were taking him, Rick had Jack call them a taxi to meet them there.

When they both got to the hospital only to find that they had to wait along with all the other countless number of people who were here for any number of reasons.

They waited hours. Rick was forced to watch Kate pace, in her attempt to keep busy with too much of her mind on the only family she had left, knowing he was slowly killing himself.

It was still more hours and Kate had walked herself into being tired and was leaning up against Rick while Rick was listening to his stomach rumbling. They had missed lunch and it was getting into dinner time.

"Family of Jim Beckett." The door opens and his name is called out, which had Kate on her feet with Rick right behind her. "Follow me." The lady told them.

"You are who?" She asked as they start walking further into the hospital. "He's my father." Kate answered while Rick decides to remain silent, not sure what his place is except to be beside Kate.

She leads them into an elevator and takes them up to the fourth floor. "Your father has been moved into ICU for tonight. Come morning he will likely be moved to a 2 person room. … He's in here." She motioned for them to enter.

Inside they both found Jim lying in bed with an IV in his arm, a tube under his nose, a clip on his finger tied to a machine that was beeping softly. He looked paler than Kate had ever seen him, but at least he was alive.

"I'm sure you've heard about the percentage of alcohol in the blood where anything above 0.08% is legally intoxicated. The real level of intoxication is measured by BAC which stands for Blood/Breath Alcohol concentration. How many drinks you've had is not a good measure to determine your level of BAC. It is a combination of body weight, sex and body fat percentage.

Your father is a little under 200 pounds, he's male and he has low body fat percentage. His body fat percentage is likely because he isn't eating properly and his body is using up its accumulated fat to compensate. Tolerance to alcohol also varies from person to person.

In your father's case his BAC level registered at being .313 using a blood test. At this level the common symptoms is alcohol poisoning with loss of consciousness. A level of .40 and above usually results in the person going into a coma with possible loss of life to due respiratory failure. It's estimated that just 3 or 4 more drinks more and he would be at or above a BAC level of .40. It is likely that he passed out before he could drink that much.

We have done what we can to counter the amount of alcohol in his blood stream at this point. The IV is to keep fluids in him and help him flush his system. We've also given him a vitamin shot. Tomorrow we are going to do another blood test to determine how much possible damage he has done to his kidneys and liver. If needed we may ask for an MRI to be performed to get a better look or perhaps just an ultrasound.

The common symptoms of alcohol poisoning are mental confusion, stupor, coma or inability to wake-up, vomiting, seizures, slow breathing, irregular breathing and hypothermia.

Right now he is being kept warm as you can tell, his breathing while shallow is presently steady. The EMTs told us about the heavy vomiting." She pauseed since she isn't sure Kate is listening anymore since she is buried in the man she is with chest, crying.

"I heard every word, we'll try and keep a better eye on him." Rick told her.

"We'll probably release him tomorrow if our next blood test comes back good enough. A word of caution. The more often he drinks the easier it will be for him to be like this again. The problem with that is that he will become more likely to exceed a BAC level of .40 and drink himself into a coma. After that happens it is anyone's guess.

I'm sorry I can't give you better news, however he is alive and will recover. He really needs to stop drinking or his next trip here may be his last or next to last.

Visiting hours ended an hour ago, however I can give you another 15 minutes and then I'll have to ask you to leave and come back tomorrow during visiting hours." She took her leave of them giving Kate a sympathetic look.

Internally she was hoping the guy she was with was up to getting her through this or what would happen if she loses her father.

Rick walked Kate over to see her father and then stepped back a few steps to let them have some time. "I'm sorry dad, I should never have let you get to this point, but I was scared. Please dad, I can't lose you too. You're all the family I have left."

Kate didn't really know what to do. The hand on this side had that clip on his finger and it was the arm that had the IV in him and his face was so pale from what he had done to himself. "This isn't what mom would have wanted dad. Killing yourself isn't going to get you any closer to her."

Kate withdrew back into Castle's arms, there just wasn't anywhere else to go. Besides she knew she was falling in love with him, if she wasn't already. Just didn't know why she couldn't say the words. Maybe it was because she wasn't totally in love with him …yet.

"Let's go home Kate; we'll come back in the morning." They only had 15 minutes after all.

They were almost back to the apartment. "I want the unit Castle. … I want to find out who did this to my family." Kate had made her choice, or perhaps it was her father who had made it for her. Almost losing her father had woken her up, it was time to grow up.

Kate was sitting on the love seat nervous as hell as Castle walked back into the living room carrying the unit in his hands. "This doesn't come back off Kate. Once it's on, it's on till you die, hopefully of old age.

Kate looked between Castle and the unit. "Have you also decided on what type of job you want to try for or go back to school? You could still be a very good lawyer and fight your mother's fight."

"Being a lawyer won't help me find out who did this even with this… thing. Person, AI, whatever." Kate pointed out. "Which means?" Rick questioned.

"Do you know what it takes to get into the FBI? I mean they take college kids, right?" Kate asked since being an agent might help get her what she wants.

"You must be under 37 years of age when you are hired but at least 23 years of age."

"Have a driver's license in a US state.

Have a minimum of a Bachelor's degree from an accredited four year university.

By physically able to complete the training and execute the duties. This includes the ability to fight, complete fire arms training, and other duties as required. You should consider yourself physically fit.

You should be able to transition into one of the following areas of expertise.

Law ( Must also possess a Juris Doctor)

Language (Must be proficient in a language and able to pass the FBI language exam).

Accounting (Must major in Accounting and be able to pass the CPA exam or FBI equivalent).

Diversified duties (Require an advanced degree with work experience or a minimum of 3 years of work experience).

A three year commitment is required when you accept employment."

Jack answered her question before Rick could say anything.

"I need to finish college first. I don't know how many of my classes will transfer and college doesn't start for another few months." Kate was a little bummed but not surprised.

"That is one method yes. However it is not the only one. You can get in by completing 3 years of work experience." Jack countered.

"I'm not going to get hired as a lawyer until I finish college and pass the bar and then 3 more years of work before I can apply." Kate knew she was only 19 and had the time but that meant 7 more years of classes and work to get in.

"That is not the only method." Jack informed Kate.

"To be hired by the New York Police Dept. you need 8 qualifications.

Candidates should be at least 21 years old at the day of hiring.

Be a US citizen.

Candidates should earn at least 60 college credits with a GPA of 2.0 from an accredited college or university or has served in the armed forces for at least 2 years with an honorable discharge.

Be a resident of New York.

Have a valid NY driver's license.

Uncorrected vision of at least 20/100. Corrected vision with glasses, contact lenses or after Lasik surgery has to be 20/20. Color blindness is an immediate disqualification.

Candidates should pass a drug and alcohol screening.

Candidates should pass a background investigation.

To qualify for hiring you could complete the police academy. To do that you need a number items first.

Take a written service exam from the Department of Citywide Administrative Services (DCAS).

Take the pre-hire interview in the medical division.

Take the medical exam.

Take the standardized written psychological test.

Take the JSP or Job Standardized Test.

Take the oral interview.

Undergo a character investigation.

Undergo further training in the New York Police Academy. (This usually will last 28 weeks, after that there will be a 10 week field training.

To go up in rank, for example if you wanted to be a homicide detective, that would require you to complete your 1 year rookie period followed by 8 weeks of FTO. Then you need to be recommended by your precinct captain to take the detective training followed by a written test. You will be a junior homicide detective until you have completed one year of service. After that you again need to be recommended by your precinct captain to be promoted to lead homicide detective.

The standard time from completing your rookie year is 4 years. A determined person may be able to lower that time to 3 years. While the standard time from junior to lead detective is another 4 years. Again a determined person may be able to lower that time to 3 years.

However if you still want into the FBI, you would need to finish the police academy followed by 3 years of service before beginning the application process." Jack gave her an alternative option.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH12**

 **It is still the same day: (Mid June 1999)**

Kate was digesting what Jack had told her. FBI seemed the more powerful law enforcement agency to try and apply for a job with. What if the person she was after wasn't in New York City, New York State or never lived here in the first place?

"The other person that was given two of these units. Was he or she in New York also?" Kate had a question. The answer might help her decide.

"It was decided that all four units would be given to someone in New York City. There is no requirement for that person of any of the four to stay in the city or even the state." Jack answered her question.

If she put this thing on and it never came off, she would be joining Castle in stopping the other two people who had them. If she was FBI that could only help them. Kate made her decision.

Kate lifted her left foot and placed it in Castle's lap. "Take off my shoe and sock and put it on just above my ankle." Kate told Castle, who laid the unit down on the arm of the love seat and did as he was told.

Rick picked the unit back up. "Ready? Once you do this you can't undo it unless you decide to amputate your foot just above the device." Rick warned her.

"Just put it on Castle." Kate watched him do just that, and… NOTHING HAPPENS! "I don't feel any different, and nothing is happening."

"It takes one solar hour for the unit to attach itself to your system. There is an internal power source however it is small and does not last long without being recharged. Your body provides the capability for the unit, as you put it, to recharge. Typically this is done while you are sleeping so you don't notice anything." Jack explained.

"During the next hour your ankle area will start to feel like pins are being poked into you. Sort of like what you would feel when your leg went to sleep and it was waking up. It isn't painful, just that you will notice." Rick told Kate, since he has already gone through this part.

"What does it do?" Kate asked.

"Each unit is different, however each unit has some similarities. They can each make themselves look like anything they or the owner wants it to, so you can't just spot it. Also each unit is not capable of finding another unit.

You will notice that there are 5 gems. One is the personality of the unit itself and each one is different. It also allows for, in this case, Jack to communicate with your unit 24 hours a day in real time over any distance.

Another gem is for information storage. The unit can photo copy any document, any conversation that is within your hearing range, or over any communication system such as a phone and hold that information in storage.

The other three each vary for each unit; yours will do something that mine cannot. What the other two units are capable of doing are unknown. Once your unit is attached it will activate and you will get to see and talk to it for the first time. It is up to you to name it." Castle told Kate.

"What can yours do?" Kate was curious, and if they were going to work together to save their planet Kate thought she had a right to know. Besides she lo... Even now Kate just couldn't get those three words to come out even if she did feel them.

"Let's wait until your unit is operational and then we can share." Castle offered, getting Kate to nod her head.

"Why Jack?" Kate asked a question and then reached for her ankle since it suddenly started feeling funny.

"YES, why Jack?" Jack wanted an answer too.

Rick looked between Kate and his watch that was Jack. Rick sighed heavily. "Fine. After I was told what was at stake and the task was given to lowly me. ...I mean I didn't understand why me? There had to be someone far more qualified than me for this.

It sounded like an impossible task or another David verses Goliath event with the fate of our race at stake. Just at the time it reminded me of a child's story.

Jack climbs the bean stalk and takes on a giant to get his hands on the golden goose. By chopping down the bean stalk he manages to kill the big bad giant. It made me think of Jack as being a giant slayer." Rick shrugged his shoulders. Maybe it was a stupid idea, but it was what he was thinking at the time. "So I named him Jack."

"And the clothes?" Kate hadn't seen anything like them that she could think of.

Jack showed himself and straightened his vest. "That was part me. Richard asked me if I could make myself look like Sherlock Holmes, however after I looked up who that person was I hated the clothes he was wearing. They were terrible." Jack made a face of disgust. "This is my updated for the time version of what he would be wearing. … What do you think?" Jack raised his arms and spun in place.

"Very handsome." Kate was smiling, noticing that Jack was easy to talk to even if he was a mini image floating above Castle's watch, which she had to admit was weird. She watched as Jack formally bowed and then disappeared.

For the next hour of waiting Kate felt her ankle tingling like hundreds of tiny little pin pricks, and then they stopped just as suddenly as it had started. "My leg doesn't hurt anymore, not that it actually hurt much." Kate told Castle.

"Call him or her to come forth so you can talk." Rick said to her.

"And how do I do that pray tell?" Kate had never done something like this before.

"Give the unit a name and call it." Castle responded.

Name, give a computer attached to her ankle a name. Someone she had just attached her future to until she died of old age. Kate was shaking her head. She had to be nuts and somehow this was all Castle's fault!

Castle. Just looking at him had her feeling things about him. "Jill I need to speak to you." Kate called out.

Instantly Kate is rewarded with an image that springs from the device. It was a woman who appeared to be naked. She was mostly blue with large areas of black, starting on the back of each hand and up her arm to just short of her shoulder.

Her breasts were bigger than her own. While the cleavage area was blue, the rest, including her nipples, was black. Some form of design traveled down from her breasts and culminated in her "private' area and continued down her legs to reach a solid black area on the top of each foot.

Her hair was so black it looked blue and her eyes positively glowed a solid blue.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, I am a S.T.A.R.S. unit 1121. A 5th generation AI unit. My task is to assist you in any way you request." Jill told Kate.

"Why are you naked?" Kate asked.

"I am not naked. I'm covered in tattoos in all the strategic locations, thank you very much." It had Kate smiling. Jill was feisty.

"I'm told you have 5 gems and what two of them can do, what do the other three do?" Kate inquired.

"I am connected to you, see for yourself. Simply think of a request and you will find out what I can do." Jill countered.

Okay, if she wanted to play... So Kate closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Suddenly there was a new connection and she could see what each of the gems did.

It was a cloaking device. It was not true invisibility in the strictest sense. It was more a chameleon system that mimicked what Kate was in front of. There were some limitations. It was hard to duplicate an open flame, water and smoke. (think Predator movies). However it only functions for a maximum of one hour per every 24 hours due to power requirements.

I can cure even major physical damage from a simple scratch to even re-growing a severed limb. Remove diseases and poisons for myself or anyone I touch. At a maximum of 6 times total every 24 hour period due to power requirements. Also scan each person in close proximity to determine what if any damage has taken place and fix whatever is wrong.

The device can be used to lock or unlock any door. Override any computer firewall and enter necessary passwords or passcodes. Scan any item to determine its physical or electrical construction. Cut cables or weld those same cables. Send out ghost sounds for distraction. Scan a body or mechanical device to determine its condition. Everything except something natural, like wood or water. Though it can be used to determine if something is in the water and what that substance is.

"WOW!" Kate had never known such things were possible. Then she noticed that Castle was smiling at her. "Did I just say all that out loud?" Kate was embarrassed even if it was Castle and Jack. She really needed to work on her concentration.

"Okay you know what I can do, what can you do?" Kate asked.

That had Rick smiling wide.

Transport from one place on Earth to any other location on Earth in the blink of an eye. Myself and anything up to 260 pounds including another person, at a maximum of 6 times a day due to power requirements.

Enter any computer no matter the distance so long as it is connected to either a Wi-fi or hard connect. Monitor any communication and block any such communication that is within range. Clone cell phones and download all information on them for use later. Make phone calls using the planets existing satellite network and prevent being scanned for my location.

Create illusions. Alter terrain to make it look and feel like something else. A flowing river of lava can be made to look like a waving plane of tall grass for example. Create a programmed illusion that is triggered by a specific event such as a door opening or someone saying the magic word. Render Richard completely invisible for a maximum amount of time of 20 minutes. Create shadow combat forces that don't really exist but can be seen like looking at a ghost. Give a sleeping person a nightmare that his own mind creates that is the worst thing he can imagine possible. Throw my voice. Make Richard look like someone else. Just not be him or sound like him. Only a maximum number of items of 6 per a complete 24 hour period, due to power requirements.

"Anyplace? … Like we didn't really have to fly to St. Lucia that day you could have taken us and our luggage in an instant?" Kate thought it sounded like fantasy.

"Hawaii, Paris, Hong Kong." Rick was grinning, they could take vacations anywhere in an instant and not worry about using hours to fly there.

It had Kate smiling, this was going to be amazing. "How long do your illusions last?" Kate was curious.

"Depends on what I'm trying to do. Some last hours while some are permanent. Basically the more complex the illusion, except for the programmed ones which can lay inactive for years, others can last for only a few hours to forever." Rick knew what each was capable of even if he hadn't used all of them yet.

"So you could put an illusion on all our windows making it impossible for any sniper to see in properly." Kate could see countless uses for his ability.

This got Rick to open his eyes wide and then promptly kissed Kate getting Kate to kiss him back since she couldn't help it. Kate wanted to kiss Castle constantly as it was. "You're brilliant Kate, no wonder I love you." Rick kissed Kate again.

At first Kate's eyes were wide open however having Castle kissing her again got them to slowly close as Kate kissed him back. "He loves me! Richard Freaking Castle loves me!" Kate was playing over and over again in her head. It meant that when Castle broke from the kiss Kate with her hand already behind his head, Kate used it to pull him back down to her for another scorching kiss that left both of them breathless.

Note to self – Kiss Castle every chance I get even if it's just a quick chaste kiss just to gain the feel of his lips on mine.

"Lunch and then go look to see how the contractor is doing?" Rick asked. The contractor had started a month ago and it was going to be a long six month schedule, including all the outside contractors Castle had brought in to handle the specialist items.

"Deal!" Kate wanted to go see the place again too. So Kate got to work on lunch so they could leave.

What they found however shook Kate's confidence that the contractor would finish anytime this century let alone in 5 months. It looked worse than it did when they had selected it.

The contractor had seen the look on Kate's face before, however he was glad that these two were only going to show up monthly. He had owners that showed up daily which drove him insane.

"Don't let what you see get to you. A lot of what you see is just trash that will be long gone by the time we are done. Right now we are still on schedule. As you can see the doors that were already hanging are gone and the solid dense wood doors that you asked for are on order along with all the hardware that will make them practically impossible to take down without explosives being used, they are all being made as we speak.

The floors still look like crap because if we sanded them I would have to keep everyone out during that time and cost us time. Then the stain and coating would take another two days with still more days to dry, costing us still more time. Plus I would have to cover all the floors to protect them after we finished.

Having said that, the tile floors in the kitchen and bathrooms have already been started. The chimney sweep is going to be here next week and after that is done we can start work on the two fireplaces. Before that however we will erect an extensive network of scaffolding so we can sand the ceiling to prep it for stain.

Come back next month and you should be able to get a glimpse of the final look. Trust me, we are on schedule and this place is going to look great. Oh and your security guys will be here next week to route all the cables while we have the walls open." Their contractor tells them what is coming.

The patio area was their next stop and saw that the landscape contractor had already leveled the place and would start digging for the footings of the deck area soon.

There was going to be a gazebo off to one side down near the kitchen so you could come out of the kitchen, out through the doors, step down the spiral staircase and step into the gazebo that was covered and would have netting on all sides including the door opening to keep the bugs out. This space was going to be the outdoor dining room that could just barely seat 6.

Stepping from the gazebo up the side of the building there was going to be a large rectangular pond that would have steps leading from the gazebo to the far side. It would have a pump to keep the water moving and have a thin grouping of low tier of planting beds on the outside of the pond with trees being planted just beyond.

Next came a large round deck using colored composite boards that had a pergola over it that had retractable sails to give cover from the sun if so desired. On the outside area was going to be a privacy wall that was not solid and was going to have 2 dimensional metal old school sailing ships built into it. Around the edge of the deck was going to be the built-in seating complete with padded seat and back along with throw pillows. Just close enough that you could sit and still reach the fire pit to roast marshmallows.

The fire pit in the center was going to be a metal old world sailing ship, complete with three masts and metal mesh sails along with a forearm sitting on a stand. What Kate didn't know yet was that Rick had arranged for the 5 foot long ship to be able to spin slowly at the press of a remote button, or in this case Jack since he could hack the controls. It would even have a crow's nest on the center mast with a metal mesh pirate flag hanging from it.

Outside of the privacy wall there was going to be a continuation of the trees and a planter between the seating and the privacy wall.

Next up was going to be grass with an automatic sprinkler system as well as ground level area for plants all the way around the curve of the living room and master bedroom that was inside. In addition there was going to be a round table with a glass top that could seat 4 with an umbrella that could be retracted. The glass top allowed the sun to shine through and keep the grass healthy.

All of the planters had an automatic drip system to keep the plants watered. Plus the entire place had all these little lights that allowed you to use any portion of it at night.

They hadn't yet decided if there should be anything in the pond except water plants. Castle wanted koi and Kate wasn't yet convinced. "It's going to be cold enough in winter that the pond might freeze over Castle, even with running water. It'll kill them." Kate had argued.

"We could heat it?" Rick perked up at his idea.

"And where are we going to hide the equipment it will take to keep your pond heated?" Kate quickly countered. The pond and fire pit had been his idea, even though Kate knew nothing about the pirate ship that was going to be the fire pit. Everything else had been Kate's. Though it had been the landscape designer's idea over what products to use, the colors and the lights.

They were still debating one of Castle's ideas even though the landscaper had said it would be easy to install. A misting system built into the pergola over the fire pit. "It gets hot during summer in New York City Kate." Castle had pleaded his case.

Kate knew she was going to cave since being outside and still cool during a hot dry New York summer did sound like a good idea. Kate just had a problem about the use of fans to spread the mist with. She was afraid the fans would be large and detract from the look of the place.

At the moment Rick had a call into the guy who was going to make the pirate ship. He wanted to know if he could make a small pond for the ship to sit in and fill the pot with blue crystal chips. The chips being blue would make it look like the ship was sitting in a pool of water. The designer had said he would think about it and get back with him.

Then Rick had asked the landscape designer about a space for a BBQ grill. It was decided it would go on one end of the seating bench and planter area close to the pond. He would leave space for Rick to place his own grill since Rick knew just what he wanted.

"I should start dinner if we are going to eat." Kate said and stepped into the kitchen after they made it home. Rick followed and wrapped his arms around Kate from behind. "I do happen to be hungry but I'm not interested in food."

"Oh really Castle, well unless you've suddenly become a cannibal I'm not food so you can't eat me." Kate countered, but she didn't move. Kate liked being in his arms, she felt loved and safe.

Rick spun Kate in place and she could see want in his eyes. "I think I've already proven countless times that I can in fact eat you, and I have no intention of stopping now." Rick kissed her. One hand cupped her face while the other worked at lifting her top up from the hem.

It took a moment for Kate to start kissing Rick back. The second she could feel his hand under her shirt and up against his skin, Kate broke from the kiss and worked at tugging his shirt out of his pants.

Rick soon had Kate's top and bra off and had her sitting on the kitchen counter. He devoured Kate's breasts while feeling her hand running through his hair, scratching his scalp. Rick switched back to kissing her. "Bed, …now Castle."


	13. Chapter 13

**CH13**

 **It is now almost one month later: (4** **th** **of July 1999)**

It was still 4 months till the completion of their home. They had gone to look at the progress just a couple of days ago. Because of the holiday there was no work taking place today. Kate, however, did have a class at the Academy today. Rick was sitting at the breakfast bar munching on Fritos that he had snuck into the apartment.

Rick had found out that Kate's mother had taught her daughter pretty well, but Kate was suddenly on this health food kick. It left him wondering what they taught her in this Academy of theirs.

Rick was just getting ready to stuff another unhealthy and much wanted chip into his mouth when the front door burst open, followed by Kate slamming it closed. She slid down against the door and slowly kneeled down to the floor, crying heavily.

It had Rick up out of his chair and down on the floor to wrap Kate up in his arms, except Kate just sat there with her head up against the door and continued to cry. "Kate what happened? Are you hurt?" It was warm outside so Kate was only dressed in her Academy uniform. If the weather was nice with no rain in the forecast, Kate rode her motorcycle to get to class. Rick didn't know she had a motorcycle until a few weeks ago. He liked the idea since it allowed Kate to come and go as she pleased and not rely on taxi's or the subway.

"Please Kate, tell me what's wrong." The problem was her eyes were not focused on anything. "Oh, Kate my love." Rick sat back and watched Kate cry while she stared at nothing. "Something happened. …Don't move," Rick told Kate who wasn't listening anyway. He got up and ran for the bathroom.

In a few moments he returned, lifted Kate up into his arms, and carried her to the bedroom where he placed her on the bed and started removing her clothes. When he had her naked Rick picked Kate up again and carried her into the bathroom where he carefully placed her into the bathtub.

The tub was still filling with hot water and was foaming with bath salts and scented moisturizers. After turning off the water he started lighting candles, some of which were plain candles while others were scented. Rick had seen Kate do this a number of times. Kate had used it to help her relax after a bad day in the Academy.

Training was turning out to be hard on her. Today had obviously been a very bad day. After he was done he turned off the lights, but left the door open. He moved to the bed, sat down, and, fell back onto it. Until he could get her to talk, he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly Rick sat up. "Jill! She records everything that takes place around Kate. …Jack?" Rick knew the two AI units could talk to each other.

"Jill is apologizing. Kate took a lot of hazing today for being a girl from a cop that has already completed his one year of rookie time. However he was ordered to come back and re-take the course by his captain. I have scanned his records; the man in question has a history. He is not well received by female officers. It may be why he was sent back to the Academy.

Jill has indicated that while he did lay a hand on her, he did not do damage. He spent the day harassing and degrading her till he hit a nerve about her parents, and then he piled it on till she ran out and missed her last class. Jill says she rode her bike back home without incident." Jack passed on a breakdown of what happened.

"Name...give me a name Jack." Rick wanted this guy.

"His name is Tom Demming and I have his address." Jack responded.

It was too early for Rick to do anything so he fell back down onto the bed to wait for the water to cool, before going back in to check on Kate. When he thought she had been in there alone long enough he went in and kneeled down next to the tub. Most of the bubbles were gone and the water was almost tepid.

"Hi." Rick could see that Kate's eyes were open and that she was looking at him. "Hi."

"Have a nice bath?" Rick wanted her to tell him what happened, not force it out of her.

"Just what the doctor ordered. Care to join me?" Kate smiled, since they both knew the tub was too small for two people. Rick swirled some water around using his hand. "The water is too cold. I'll take a raincheck for after we move." They both knew the bathtub in the master bathroom was big enough for two.

"Coward." Kate teased.

"Come on, out before you start to grow webbing between your toes." Rick stood up, offered his hand to her, and helped her stand.

Rick grabbed a couple of towels and started rubbing Kate dry. "I'll let you get dressed while I call in for delivery."

"I can cook." Kate countered.

"Not today Kate. Besides I miss eating pizza. I want something nice and greasy and bad for me." Rick smiled and headed for the kitchen to hide his Fritos and picked up the phone to call for some pizza.

By the time Kate showed up Rick was at the door taking the delivery. Rick put it down on the counter, opened it, and got them something to drink. "I ordered your favorite."

Kate looked at Rick like she knew what he was trying to do and deep down inside she loved him for it. It felt good to come home to someone who cared for her and didn't push.

"See, bad food is good for you." Rick grinned as he watched Kate eat her piece of pizza like it was the greatest thing she had ever tasted. He made Kate smile. "Shut up."

"Maybe the next time you cook you can make a healthy pizza to make up for today." Rick was smiling while Kate picked up another piece and glared daggers at him. Rick chalked up a small victory for his side. At least Kate was acting more normal.

"Feel like a movie? I'll even let you choose." Rick offered even if it was his turn.

Kate was soon all curled up holding onto Rick while they watched "Mars Attacks"

"Ack Ack...seriously?" Except for watching humans being burned down to nothing but green skeletons, the movie was extremely comical. It was obviously a play on old cheap "B" Sci-fi movies of old.

By the time the movie had vans with loud speakers running round playing a song in it, Kate was asleep. She was lying with her head in Rick's lap while he stroked her hair. "Just sleep Kate; tomorrow is a new day."

Rick did his best to get out from under Kate without waking her. He carried her to bed, carefully took off the clothes she was wearing off, slipped on a sleep shirt, and put her to bed. He then he went back to his laptop.

"Alert me when it is 1:15 am Jack. We are going out on a little task," Rick told him.

"Demming?" Jack asked for confirmation. "Demming," Rick confirmed. "Good," Jack responded. Jack wanted Demming to suffer.

Rick went back to typing his next book till Jack told him it was time. "Time to give this Demming his first lesson in leaving Kate alone. You ready?" Rick asked Jack.

"More than ready," Jack replied with menace in his voice. "Jack?" Rick questioned, having heard the tone of his voice.

"I may be artificial Richard, but I'm not heartless. I know you love Katherine and you are only trying to protect her," Jack told him.

"We keep this just between us Jack, not even Jill or she may blab," Rick said. "Invisibility first, please." Rick disappeared from sight.

"Teleport to site." In an instant Rick is in Demming's bedroom watching him sleep. He was on his back snoring softly. He was tall, roughly as tall as Rick. Rick took a good look at him and then started searching around and easily found his car keys and his wallet and took them both.

"Time for lesson one. Programmed Illusion. Let's see if this scares the shit out of you when you get out of this bed." Rick used another use of his illusions.

"So are you in REM sleep yet Demming? What do you say we find out? Welcome to your worst nightmare of your own creation." Rick touched his sleeping form and left the apartment in search of his car.

"Eventually you'll reach it here. Might not be today and it might not be tomorrow, but someday you will. Programmed Illusion for when only Demming tries to start the car. Let's see if you ever drive a car again." Rick knew he was talking to himself, but it felt good.

"Time to go home Jack and cuddle up with Kate." Rick was gone in a flash. He hid Demming's car keys and his wallet for later. He changed clothes, slipped into bed to wrap his arms around Kate, and hoped for a better day tomorrow.

Rick woke up in the morning alone. Touching the sheets told him that Kate had been gone long enough for the sheets to get cool. Since she wasn't in the bathroom and the shower was wet, he knew that Kate had already taken a shower. "So much for a little fun in the shower this morning."

After dressing Rick found Kate sitting at the breakfast bar eating one of her "healthy" breakfasts. Rick came up behind Kate and kissed her head.

"Yours is in the oven keeping warm." Kate told him.

Rick opened the oven. "Pancakes! So you do love me." Rick started smiling while he pulled out his "not good for you" pancakes and started searching for the syrup. He didn't see Kate smiling.

"I'm sorry about missing the fireworks last night. I know how much you wanted to go see them." Kate knew last night had been all messed up.

Rick had finished floating his pancakes in maple syrup with a little butter. "Don't worry about it; you're worth more to me than a million fireworks shows. Besides next year maybe we can find someplace to stay in Canada and shoot off our own fireworks." Rick leaned in and kissed Kate's cheek.

Rick was about half done while Kate was on her last couple of bites. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly no." Kate just wanted it all to go away.

"You know I'm here for you, right." Rick wanted Kate to know she could talk to him.

"I know babe, honest I know. Just give me some time to process it all." Kate didn't want to cause trouble. That just wasn't who she was.

"When do you have your next day off?" Rick was thinking about a two day vacation.

"We have Thursday and Friday off this week." Kate studied Castle closely since he looked like he was up to something.

"Go show them who Kate Beckett is. I'll be here when you get home. I was thinking a full body massage tonight." Rick started smiling.

"I'm not sure how good I am at giving them, but I'll do my best." Kate teased, knowing she was going to be the one on the receiving end. It had Rick laughing since Kate knew better.

Kate wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and kissed him. "You're too good for me." Kate still couldn't believe her luck. She was a 19 year old nobody and he was Richard Castle.

"I believe you've got that backwards." Rick kissed Kate and let her leave for her class with helmet in hand, after Rick had gone downstairs to her bike to retrieve it for her.

"I only have three more illusions for the day. Wake me up at the same time again tonight, Jack, and we'll pay Demming another visit. We'll use up two of those three." Rick said to him.

"Understood." Jack replied. "Now let's see what he has in his wallet." Rick took it out from the place where he hid it last night.

"Driver's license, two major credit cards, health insurance card, car insurance card, a whole $12 in cash, 3 business cards for other people, two phone numbers, one grocery card. No police ID. He must keep it separate.

See if you can find his bank account number and find out to whom these phone numbers belong." Rick asked Jack.

The phone numbers turned out to be easy. "One number is for a Marsha Mann, 21 and lives in the Bronx with a roommate. She works in the Bronx Botanical Garden. Her birthday is in late November. She has never been married.

Uh oh!" Jack suddenly stops. "What Jack?" Rick wanted to know what was wrong.

"I found that Katherine Houghton Beckett is already married while searching the records for Marsha." Jack hoped Rick wasn't angry with him, he was just the messenger.

Rick just sat there with his mouth hanging open. "WHAT! To…to whom?"

"His name is Rogan O'Leary. He was enrolled at Stanford at the same time Katherine was. They were married in a drive thru chapel during her first semester. He has been forced to leave Stanford due to low grades." Jack informed Rick.

"He flunked out of college?" Rick tried to understand, while still in shock.

"That would be essentially correct." Jack confirmed.

"Is it legal?" Maybe it was faked.

"Unfortunately yes, the signature for Katherine matches what I have found on file for her." Jack knew this was bad.

"Kate's married." Rick put his head down on the counter, not sure what to do now. "Married." Rick talks to the counter top. Suddenly Demming wasn't even on his list anymore.

He loved Kate and he knew it. Now he knows that he is in love with a married woman and that was just something that he couldn't do. He wasn't stealing someone else's wife. "Why didn't she tell me?" Rick felt like there was a knife in his back.

"They're after my money." It was the only reason he could think of. The new house was in both their names, even though Rick had paid for it, so after they killed him they would get the house. I gave her Jill because I loved her. Maybe I was deceived from the very start when I was given the AI units. He wants us to fail so they can wipe our planet clean and claim it for themselves. Rick had been screwed, he just knew it. It took Rick an hour before he could start to think straight.

Rick stood up, walked into the bedroom, and pulled down his two suitcases. He started packing, trying mightily to stay mad and not to cry for his breaking heart.

They were married and both broke or they always were a team. They found men like him, had sex with him, robbed him blind before taking him for everything he has. It was all a scam!

He had finished with one suitcase and was working on another when he moved to the house phone and called for a taxi. He then continued with his packing.

Rick had his two suitcases, his carry-on, and his laptop and found the taxi waiting for him. He was watching the driver help him with his luggage when his tears broke through for a moment.

"Where to?" The driver asks him, while Rick was looking back at the building that had his apartment in it, one he shared with... Rick shook his head-time to get her out of his head.

How to disappear? Rick suddenly had a plan. "The Wyndham New Yorker on Eighth Ave."

"Checking in sir?" Rick is asked as he reached the front desk.

"Yes, please. Just one night, standard room." Rick told the desk clerk.

After he signed in and paid, Rick was on his way up to the 7th floor. He walked down the hall to his room. Once inside he set the security lock, took a moment to look around, and walked over to close the drapes, plunging the room into darkness.

Then he teleported to a new location, walked down the street, and in through the front door of the Marriott Chateau Champlain on de la Gauchetiere West.

"Checking in sir?" The lady asked, with just a touch of accent.

"Yes please. Just for one night, standard room." Rick told her.

Moments later Rick walked down the hall headed for his room on the 12th floor. Once inside he set the security lock, steped over to the window, drew the blinds, and teleported yet again.

Now Rick knew exactly where he was and started walking to where he will be staying. "Hi Evelyn, have you got room for one more?" Rick smiled at the look he got.

"Mr. Castle! Of course, it is a little slow this time of year, however it should pick up again soon. How long are you with us this time?" It would help her figure out where to place him.

"A week, maybe two. I'll try and give you advance warning." Rick told her.

"This week is easy, after this week, it would be helpful to have a couple of days notice." Evelyn would love to have him stay, but this was a business no matter how nice he was or how big a crush her single daughter had on him.

"I'll do my best and if it doesn't work out, don't worry about it." Rick would just move on to somewhere else.

He ended up in the Abbeymoore Manor Bed & Breakfast on Rockland Ave, Victoria, BC V8S.

He was in a room he hadn't been in before. This room had a huge king size bed, sofa, coffee table and an oversized chair next to a fireplace that actually worked. The bathroom was amazingly modern and even had a rainfall shower head along with a shower wand. It even came with a white bath robe.

He loved this place! He would have to bring Kate…Rick cursed himself, even here he couldn't get away from her.

"You staying with us for lunch Mr. Castle?" Rick was asked when he showed up in the grand living room.

"I told you last time, call me Rick, and yes I will be. I'm going to put your library to use if that is alright?" This place had some books he had come upon that he never knew existed last time he was there.

"Of course, I think you know where it is. I'll call you when it is ready." Evelyn knew she was going to have to call her daughter or she was going to get yelled out.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere until tomorrow." Rick told her.

Lunch turned out to be mini sandwiches, chips, honest to god homemade soup that Rick desperately wished he knew how to make, fruit, bread with a toaster nearby, and juice and/or milk.

There were other guests, however Rick only saw two of them. Everyone else would likely be out in the city doing what tourists did; Victoria had its share of places to go.

After lunch Rick withdrew to the gorgeous sitting room. Some of this place was actually going into his new home. It caused Rick to drop his book in his lap. "New home that I was going to share with a con artist, and I willingly gave her Jill. I have to be the stupidest person on the planet."

Rick was still reading a little later when Evelyn showed up. "A snack Rick, something to drink? We have an assortment of wines and all the local beers."

"How about some crackers, cheese, a meat of your choice, and I'll take one of the local beers of your choice." Rick told her and watched her leave to get what he asked for.

Evelyn was back shortly with a small tray that had his crackers, an assortment of cheeses, ham, pepperoni, and a bottle of beer-cold-just like she knew Rick liked it.

Rick made a mini cracker sandwich and after eating it, picked up his beer. "Beaver Brown Ale." It definitely sounded local Canadian at least.

Evelyn had called Rick to dinner which turned out to be amazing as always. Two more of her guests had joined them leaving Rick as the only single person at the table. Rick didn't want to have to decide on who was better, Kate or Evelyn.

Rick cursed under his breath, there was her name again. Still, it took time to get her into his mind, it was going to take time to get her out.

"Hi mom, am I on time?" A new person suddenly appeared and just like that Rick wasn't the only single person at the table.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH14**

 **It is now that same day: (Early July 1999)**

Like it or not Rogan O'Leary is canon so I put him to use. He will come up again as a side note later in the story. Personally the one with Rick and Bigfoot was the stupidest show I have ever seen on Castle.

To each his own I suppose.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kate didn't know why Demming didn't show up but she wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth. It had turned out to be a good day. Without Demming trying to push all her buttons seemingly at the same time, Kate had managed to focus and show what she was capable of.

Now she stepped into their apartment. She was looking forward to when their home was done; it was going to be so much better than this place. "Castle?" The apartment was dark and looked even more un-lived in than normal.

"Castle?" Kate poked her head into the spare bedroom and went inside to change clothes. From here she went into their bedroom and was suddenly afraid. The bed was a mess, some of the dresser drawers were open and even the tiny closet door was open.

"Empty." Kate looked the closet over thoroughly. From here she moved to the bathroom and found all of his stuff missing as well. "Castle!" Now Kate was working on full blown panic mode.

If he had been kidnapped why would they take everything that was his with them?

"CASTLE!" Kate ran around looking for him. She even checked the few kitchen cabinets and opened the refrigerator, finding everything in its place. Kate placed her hands on the breakfast bar. "Even his laptop is gone."

Kate was spinning in place. "Castle?" She grabbed her purse, keys, and helmet and was downstairs in a flash.

Kate broke every road rule for motorcycles she knew. She got to the library as fast as she could and ran for their space only to find that he wasn't there. No laptop, no orange cord, no food containers.

Kate ran back outside and drove to their fitness center that they both went to when Kate had time, usually just on her days off. Tomorrow was Wednesday and she had the next two days off.

Kate searched the entire place, including the men's side getting looks from the few guys that were in there. He wasn't there either.

Kate dragged herself back upstairs to their apartment finding it just like she had left it. Empty!

She slid down the door till she was sitting on the floor. "Castle, why? What did I do? I thought you loved me." Kate just sat there and cried into her arms that were holding her legs into her chest.

"Castle!" Kate started playing everything she could think of back in her mind.

Did he think for some stupid reason that she wanted Demming over him? What she wanted to do was shoot Demming, not let him fuck her, like he had offered more than once. Demming said wanted to show her what a real man could do, not those boys she had been dating.

No, it wasn't that. What Castle had done was actually the sweetest thing she had ever had any man do for her. Kate had just wanted to melt into him and never leave his arms.

He had even encouraged her to go to the Academy-he just wanted to make sure it was something she wanted to do. Kate had even brought her books home with her and Castle was helping her study them.

Kate knew she was in love with him, she just couldn't seem to get the words out. Was it the age difference? Kate knew he was older and at this point in her life, maybe too old for her, however she didn't care.

"Castle!" His name came out in a choking sob, her heart was breaking into pieces all over again.

He had even given her… "JILL!" Kate yelled out.

"Yes Katherine?" Jill answered softly.

"Where's Castle?" Kate was hoping Jill knew what was going on.

"I do not have the capability to scan for him or Jack." Jill reminded her.

"You can talk to Jack from anywhere, ask him where Castle is." Kate remembered some of what Jill was capable of doing.

Jill was silent for a time. "Jack is failing to respond." Jill was forced to admit.

"I thought you two were linked? You can talk to each other from anywhere instantly." Kate pointed out.

"We are if Jack is willing to respond." Jill answered.

"Castle is preventing him from responding?" Kate didn't understand any of this. WHAT THE HELL HAD SHE DONE WRONG?

Kate didn't move for hours. Didn't even bother to eat dinner. Kate didn't even bother to change into a sleep shirt before falling on their bed and try to sleep. However sleep eluded her for most of the night. Most of the night was spent twisting and turning and crying.

"CASTLE!?"

Rick had forgotten about Melody, the daughter of Evelyn. Evelyn ran the Bed & Breakfast with two other employees. She had used the life insurance money to buy the place and spent a small fortune fixing the place up and buying everything that was in it.

Rick thought it was likely the best B&B in Victoria. Melody had been home from school for a few days the last time he was here, but that was over two years ago. She had obviously grown up a lot since then.

Melody it was turning out, by the look of her, to be one of those ugly ducklings that blossomed into a beautiful swan.

Melody was about 5'-6" tall. Likely 38C x 28 x 36 and very toned with the beginnings of a tan. What she was wearing showed off her curves nicely. She weighed somewhere around 140 pounds with no fat anywhere it wasn't supposed to be, meaning she likely worked out. She had short blonde hair that was almost golden and was very shiny. And she had no ring on her finger.

Melody sat down opposite of Castle while bending down to move her silverware little farther apart and pushed her glass a little farther to the middle of the table, giving Rick an excellent view.

It caused Rick to swallow hard. He tried very hard to close his eyes, and failed miserably.

"Mr. Castle, it's been a while since you were here last. I've noticed you've written a few more books. They are actually pretty good. When is the next one due out?" Melody was smiling at him with beautiful teeth that were was probably the result of wearing thousands of dollars' worth of braces when she was young.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like them. The next one isn't scheduled for several more months yet. I still have to finish it and get it into my publisher, who will likely rip it to pieces resulting in a series of re-writes." Gina may be difficult however she was efficient.

"I'm sure you must be exaggerating; it can't be that hard for you. You look more than competent to meet anyone's needs." Rick was now convinced that Melody was flirting. Well maybe some fun with Melody would get his mind off of Kate.

Rick had retreated to the main room to go back to reading his book before bed and some sightseeing tomorrow.

Melody had walked in after helping her mother and getting a little push to go in and talk with Rick. "How long are you staying Rick?" Melody sat down in a similar chair next to his.

"At least the week and perhaps the following week, but that is in flux at the moment." Rick told her the truth.

"Any plans to go sightseeing? I could drive you around, show you the places tourists don't usually get to see. See the real Victoria, I did grow up here after all." Melody offered. She had driven in from outside of Victoria as soon as her mother had called. There was no way she was missing another shot at Castle.

"That would be nice, perhaps I can use what I learn in a future book." Rick thought about it and liked the idea of seeing a Victoria he had never been to before.

What Melody heard, however, was that Rick was looking forward to spending time with her and maybe she would get mentioned in a future book. "Great, I'll knock on your door first thing at 7:00 in the morning." Melody was looking forward to it.

"Seven? …In the morning?" Was the sun even up that early over here?

"Early bird catches the worm Rick." Or catches a single rich and handsome mystery writer. Melody got up out of her chair, stepped over to Rick, and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "7:00 in the morning Rick. Dress casually." Melody would save dressing to kill for later in the week. It would be something that would make his eyes pop out.

Rick had stopped reading his book with only a few more chapters to go, but if he was going to be awake at 7:00 in the morning it was time for bed.

While Rick was wondering what a day with Melody was like, Kate was finding out knowing what a night was like without Castle next to her, with an empty closet. She hated it.

"Damn it Jack, answer me. Kate is suffering over here." Jill gave Jack another try.

"What do you want Jill." Jack finally responded, violating Rick's orders to not talk to Jill who would tell Kate.

"Kate is suffering over here. She's been crying for hours and is now tossing and turning in the bed all alone. What the hell is going on?" Jill wanted answers.

Jack was silent for a time and Jill was all set to give him a piece of her mind. "I was doing a project for Richard. While I was finding what I wanted I also found something about Katherine." Jack finally responded.

"What about Katherine? Is she actually an alien? I know for a fact that she isn't a male that has undergone surgery to become a woman. She has cancer? Oh god she's dying on him isn't she?" Jill went off into left field in a nano-second.

"Katherine is married to a loser who was forced out of Stanford. He basically flunked out. The two of them were married in Las Vegas her first year at Stanford. I'm not entirely sure what Richard is thinking. However there is an 86% chance that he is thinking that the two of them are running a scam, based on what I know about Richard." Jack explained.

Now it was Jill's turn to be silent for a time. "Explain the wedding ceremony. Were their parents there? Did her father walk her down the aisle? What did her parents say when they found out?" Jill wasn't sure Jack could answer that last one, but if he knew...

"It was a little drive-thru wedding chapel. It is all perfectly legal, she is married." Jack told Jill.

"Married... What's his name?" Jill needed it if she was going to get answers out of Katherine.

"His name is Logan O'Leary. According to records I can find, he does not at present have job and seems to be moving around from state to state. He also already has a record, all of which lends support to what Richard is likely thinking." Jack said to Jill.

"So instead of confronting Katherine, he runs away. Where are you anyway?" Jill asked since she was working on a plan.

"He used me to teleport to a B&B he apparently has stayed at in the past in Victoria, BC." Jack gave up their location.

"We need to fix this Jack. Katherine is falling apart over here. I'm going to try and get answers out of Katherine. Can you make flight reservations for the morning? I'll do what I can to get her to the airport. These two idiots need to talk." Jill told Jack.

"Already purchased, tickets will be waiting for Katherine at the Delta counter." Jack promised Jill. "Good luck." Jack went back to not talking.

"Now comes the fun part, or at least fun for me in a wicked sort of way." Jill was attached to Kate so she sent a surge through her connection causing a shock to hit Kate's ankle.

" **O** **W** **!"** Kate sat up quickly and reached for her ankle area where Jill was located. Jill currently looked like a diamond ankle bracelet. It did however get Kate to stop crying now that her mind was on something else.

"Sorry Katherine but I needed to get your attention. I finally reached Jack." Jill told her, as Jill shows herself still in her blue and black body, that Kate swore was a naked Jill.

"Jack? …Castle! Where is he? Did he say what the hell is going on?" Kate didn't feel strange talking to empty space, since her mind was on what Jill had to say.

"Jack was doing a task for Richard when Jack found out that you are presently married." Jill started off with this piece of information.

" **WHAT!?** … I am definitely not married. I've never been married in my life. He has the wrong Katherine Beckett. What has that got to do with Castle being gone?" Kate didn't see the connection.

"You are married to someone named Rogan O'Leary. You were both enrolled at Stanford at the time." Jill gave Kate a clue to help her memory.

"Rogan O'Leary?" Kate looked puzzled for a moment. "OH MY GOD!" Kate fell back down onto the bed.

"Rogan O' Leary. … I meet him my first semester at Stanford and we dated for a few weeks. We both had a few days off and thought it would be fun to go to Vegas. While we were there we got drunk and Rogan suggested going to one of those fake drive-thru wedding chapels, just for laughs.

It wasn't real, we are definitely not married. There is no way we are married." Kate sat back up and started looking at Jill.

"Jack found your marriage certificate and compared your signature that is on it with examples he has found on-line. You are legally married." Jill told Kate.

"This is not possible. … It can't be happening. It was just for fun. It was a fake. … GOD!" Kate fell back down on the bed. "What has this got to do with Castle being gone? Why didn't he just ask me?" Kate wanted to shoot Rogan and then shoot herself.

"Rogan, it seems, has a criminal record, flunked out of Stanford and appears to be moving around running scam after scam in order to make it big. Jack believes that Richard is thinking that you two are running a scam on him in order to get to his money… You are married to him Katherine. He is your husband." Jill explained what Jack is thinking, and then gave her a little shock.

It worked since Kate suddenly sat up in bed. "HE IS NOT MY HUSBAND!" Kate yelled out.

"Except legally he is. You are married to another man, who is a crook." Jill pointed out.

"That's why I dumped him a couple of weeks later. He was a thief and a liar and a. … Oh god Castle, why didn't you just talk to me?" Kate moaned.

"If Jack is correct, in Richard's mind you are a husband and wife team running a scam." Jill replied.

"By falling in love with him and having sex with him every day? Oh Castle you idiot." Problem was his thinking did make sense, even to her. "Where is he?"

"He is staying at a B&B in Victoria, BC." Jill told her.

"VICTORIA, how the hell did he get…Jack." Kate suddenly remembered that Jack could teleport people. Problem was Jill couldn't do that.

"Is Castle coming back?" Please say yes, for the love of god please say yes.

"Jack doesn't believe he intends to anytime soon." Jill said to Kate.

"You're talking to Jack right now aren't you?" Kate guessed.

"Yes, he is breaking Richard's orders not to talk to me so that I couldn't tell you." Jill explained.

"So how do I get to Castle if he isn't going to come to me?" Kate had classes tomorrow.

"Jack has purchased a ticket for you to travel to Victoria tomorrow morning, or more accurately this morning, at 7:00 am." Jill told her. "The tickets can be picked up at the Delta counter."

"Fly to Castle. Tomorrow? I have classes tomorrow. …7:00 am!" Kate turns to look at the alarm clock. **"7:00 AM!"** Kate jumped out of bed and ran for the shower, she didn't have much time. Shower, get dressed, pack for two or three days, and get her ass to the airport.

Kate was going to give Castle a piece of her mind, right after she kissed him senseless or beat the crap out of him first, Kate didn't know which, just so long as she got to see him.

JFK to SEA (Seattle) non-stop with no food and only a couple of drink passes down the aisle. Change planes in Seattle and land in Victoria at 1:05 pm including the layover in Seattle.

It was only just past lunch here however to Kate it was way past that and she was starving, however she wanted to get to Castle first.

One taxi ride later and Kate was out in front of a lovely B&B. It had a beautiful front porch with a spacious balcony above it. Stepping inside took Kate back in time with the front entry filled with wood walls, wood floor, and a wood staircase up to the second floor. To her right was a reading room with seating, fireplace, and a chess set sitting on the coffee table. One wall was even filled with books.

"May I help you?" A woman showed up who reminded Kate so much of her mother if not just a little older.

"I'm looking for Rick Castle I was told he was staying here. I finally managed to join him after my classes." Kate added hastily which was a lie of sorts, since she was supposed to be in class right now.

"My daughter is out driving him around the city, trying to show him what only locals see. He said something about a book." Kate was told.

DAUGHTER!? Kate instantly became concerned. Had he run away from her straight into the arms of another woman already? "If you don't mind I'll just wait. Is there a place I can get something to eat? They don't feed you on airlines anymore."

"Peanuts, pretzels and a tiny glass of soda filled with ice. You come with me dear, we still have lunch left over you can have. You can drop your bag here or bring it with you." She walked off with Kate right behind her with her bag.

"We have two choices. You can have a club sandwich complete with bacon or a meat loaf sandwich, chips, fruit, bread, water, milk, juice or a beer if you prefer. My name is Evelyn by the way." Evelyn showed Kate her options.

"I'll take the club sandwich, chips, fruit and milk, thank you and I'm Kate." She introduced herself.

"So you're Kate. I've overheard Rick say your name a couple of times. He looked happy and then suddenly sad." Evelyn mentioned while getting Kate her milk.

"We had a misunderstanding that I'm hoping to remedy while I'm here." Kate told her. "How long have you known Castle?"

"Rick stayed here for a week about 3 years ago now I'm thinking, maybe a little longer. He was just out of the military because of his knee and he wanted to see the city so I sent him to a company that does tours. My daughter was out of town at the time." Evelyn sat down and looked at Kate.

"That man is in love, dear, and I'm guessing it's with you. If you two had a fight I suggest you fix it. I love my daughter but she shouldn't be throwing herself at him like I'm guessing she is. Rick deserves better.

You eat your lunch and let me know if you need anything." Evelyn got up and walked away, leaving a scared Kate behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH15**

 **It is still the same day: (Still early July)**

Kate had retreated to the living room with the fireplace and chess set and dropped her bag. She sat down and started dreaming up everything that could go wrong with this trip.

Jack had told her everything contrary to what Castle had told him to do or in this case NOT to do. It also gave her time to remember that day and how she had gotten herself into this mess.

It was supposed to be just a little fun and it wasn't real. It wasn't her first time drinking, it was, however, her first time to drink that much. Kate didn't remember blacking out or anything, though some of that trip was still a little fuzzy. If she ever got her hands of Rogan O'Leary she was going to kill him.

It seemed to take forever until Kate heard a woman laughing as she came in through the front door with Castle in her arms holding onto his left arm for dear life, shoving her tits into his arm every chance she got.

It was time to put an end to her. Kate stood up quickly, strode over to Castle, and wrapped her arms around him getting the woman to back off and let go of his arm. "Castle thank god. I thought you would never show up." Which was the truth, it was one of many scenarios that Kate had conjured up in her imagination.

"KATE!?" Castle was clearly shocked. "What? …How?" Then it hit him, Jack had finked on him! He was going to give Jack a piece of his mind later.

"We really need to talk babe, because it's not what you think. I swear Castle I can explain." Kate tried to reach him.

"His name is Rick, and who are you?" Melody didn't like this turn of events, especially when this woman called him babe.

"You'll have to excuse us Melody." Rick didn't want to make a scene so he escorted Kate with her bag to his room.

"It looks nice Castle, I can see why you came here, and Evelyn is a nice lady." Kate dropped her bag on the bed.

"Yes she is. … You have one minute Kate so start talking before I throw your ass out of here." Rick wanted her and her husband's plan to come to an end so he could yell at Jack.

One minute, one lousing stinking minute. "I'm not married Castle, or at least I'm not supposed to be even if Jack did tell both of us that I am. I met Rogan my first semester at Stanford and we dated for a few weeks. I'm not sure what I saw in him, but he had a way about him.

Rogan talked me into going down to Vegas to have some fun. We gambled and drank, went to see a show then went to dinner where we drank some more. I had had a few beers before but this was more and I thought I was handling it relatively well. Then Rogan suggested going through one of those drive-thru wedding chapels.

We found a taxi, still with our drinks in hand, and the taxi driver found the closest one. It was little more than the size of an outhouse from what I can remember. It was a stupid drive thru, like where you get coffee. It wasn't real, or at least it wasn't supposed to be.

We laughed and joked our way straight through it listening to this guy give his speech and then we drove away and that was it.

Two weeks later I dumped him when I found out he was a degenerate, thief, and a liar. He was all fake. I think I even slapped him when he tried to get me back a few days later.

Then a few months later I was home for Christmas break and mom was killed and except for going back to get all my clothes I was never in Stanford again and I've never seen Rogan ever again. I have no idea where he is right now and frankly I don't care.

I know I'm going to kill him if I ever see him again. It wasn't a real wedding Castle. It was an outhouse with some guy talking through his little window. It seemed funny at the time just not so much anymore.

I'm sorry Castle, it was just supposed to be a fun little trip to Vegas. I didn't go down there with the intention of getting married and right now I hope I'm never in Vegas ever again.

Ask Jack, maybe he can show you some pictures of the place if it still exists." Kate ends her speech talking as fast as she could and hoping Castle got all of that.

Rick didn't really know what to think. "You are married Kate and did Jack, who is going to get it later, tell you about your husband?"

"He's not my husband Castle! Please stop calling him that. …And yeah, he did. He's a real piece of work Castle and it sounds like he hasn't changed much. He was always talking about some plan or deal that he had or was thinking of. Problem was he needed my money to get him started. It was right after I found out that he had taken money from me that I confronted him and dumped him. He was a jerk Castle, nothing like you." Kate was suddenly hopeful since Castle wasn't yelling at her.

Kate saw his laptop and opened it and turned it on and used Jill to get past his password. "Jack?" Kate asked for his help.

It had only been a few months so the place still existed and Jack found a few photos of the place to show Richard.

"I'm telling you Castle it was all supposed to be fake. I had no intention of marrying Rogan. I'm a one and done kind of girl. The man I marry is going to be someone I love and it's not going to be done at a drive-thru outhouse." Kate was still trying to reach him.

"I…I don't know what to believe. It all seemed to fit so well together. A husband and wife team running a scam to get people's money and this Rogan is just the kind of person to dream it up." Rick wanted to believe her, he really did. It's just that this Rogan fit so perfectly.

"I didn't dream up my mom being killed Castle. You've seen my dad in person and what he's done to himself. We're building a home Castle and I want that. Why would I want to join the police by going to their academy a year early since I can't be hired until I'm 21?" Kate tried another approach.

"And you flew out here to tell me all this…WHY?" Kate meant something to him even if it was still clouded even now.

Kate opened her mouth. It was time to get the words out or she was going to lose him, likely to that big titted blonde he came home with. "Because…Because I…love you." Kate all but whispered the last two words.

"You…" Rick didn't finish.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU CASTLE!" Kate all but yelled just to get the words out passed her insecurities. Passed her belief that Castle was far too good for her and way out of her league. She was a 19 year old girl who still had no job. A broken 19 year old girl at that.

Those three words raised Rick's heart to a new height it had never been at before. Not by Kyra and certainly not by Meredith or any other woman that he had ever met.

"You…" Kate stepped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as though she would never get to kiss him ever again. After breaking from the kiss Kate gave Rick a series of little kisses followed by deeply kissing him again. "I love you Castle, please believe me. I don't know how else to prove it to you. I'll gladly shoot Rogan if I ever see him again if that will help." Kate looked into his eyes and kissed him again.

After breaking from that kiss Kate melted into Castle's chest. She clutched his shirt in her fist to try and keep herself standing and to keep Castle close. "I love you too Just Kate." He got a giggle out of Kate at the use of her name.

Then Kate lifted up on her toes to kiss Castle quickly. He loved her and instead of just thinking he did after he said the word in passing, now she knew. "No more big titted blonde Castle." Kate tried to make it sound like an order but she feared it sounded more like a question.

"Melody is just the daughter of Evelyn who owns and runs this place. I haven't seen her in years. The last time I was here she was this flat chested little girl who was still in high school. Jail bait I think they call it. She offered to drive me around to places I hadn't been to before.

And no, no more big titted blonde." Rick smiled and gave Kate a quick kiss.

"How long are you here?" Rick asked since he suddenly had ideas.

"I fly out the day after tomorrow. I actually missed classes today to be here." Kate spoke into Castle's chest since that was where her head still was.

"Not anymore, now you are going home with me so we have two whole days here and I'm going to show you the City of Victoria that I know and love. You're staying here with me. I'll inform Evelyn that she has another guest and when we are leaving." Rick told Kate.

"I'd like that." Two days off in a new city with the man she loved and had finally gotten the courage to tell him.

"You don't want Melody anyway Richard." Jack makes his presence known.

"Oh, and besides Kate being far superior to her, why is that?" Rick questions, who also had Kate's attention.

"Melody works at Monty's Exotic Showroom on Pandora Street and lives with her husband." Jack informs them.

"Monty's Exotic, …?" Rick questioned since he had never heard of it.

"It's a stripper club in Victoria." Jack explains.

"MARRIED?" Kate had heard that part.

"Melody failed to mention those two things." Rick suddenly felt dirty and used. "I wonder if Evelyn knows about either of those." Rick liked Evelyn and it sounded like she was going to be hurt by her own daughter.

Kate felt more secure now after having straightened Castle out. She reached up and grabbed a hold of his ear and twisted it, hard.

Rick leaned his head to that side and gave up control of his own body. **"O** **W** **, O** **W** **, O** **W** **!"** Rick complained of his treatment by Kate.

"Don't ever do something like this again Castle. You scared the crap out of me. I thought the man I loved had up and left me. … Oh wait, **HE DID!** " Kate gave his ear another twist before letting go.

Rick was holding his ear in the belief that having him hold it would take the pain away. "I'm sorry Kate, really sorry. It's just that from my perspective it looked like the woman I loved had already left me." Rick was rubbing his ear.

Kate's eyes grew wide. "You love me?" Kate had never heard Rick really say it till now.

That had Rick letting go of his ear to take a hold of Kate. "Yes, I love you. More than I've ever loved anyone." He gave Kate a quick kiss.

"As a side note, how is your father?" Rick assumed he had been released by the hospital by now.

"My dad! Shit! After you left me I forgot all about him. I don't know where he is." Kate was forced to admit.

"Jack?" Rick called out.

"Scanning. …Jim Beckett is still checked into the hospital. He had another ultra-sound this morning and they have modified his prescriptions to deal with his kidney and liver damage and to keep him stable. They plan on keeping him overnight and if his blood tests work out they will release him sometime tomorrow."

"And he'll go right back to drinking. I need to be there Castle. This has to stop somehow. I can't lose another parent." Kate looked up at Castle and pleaded with her eyes.

"We can go see a REAL botanical gardens tomorrow morning and teleport around lunch and take your father home. We still need to clean the house." Rick reminded her.

Kate sighed. They should probably be spending the morning cleaning instead of spending it here, however she did want to spend time with Castle. Especially after nearly losing him because she did something stupid while at school.

"Jack, how do I get a divorce?" Kate didn't want to be married and certainly not to Rogan O'Leary.

"You already are, though technically with all their records of your marriage now missing, you were never married in the first place." Jack informs them.

"You can do that?" Kate was shocked. She was sure they were going to have to hunt him down and get him to sign some papers.

"You're welcome Katherine." Jack told her.

"Thanks Jack. How do you thank an AI unit anyway?" Kate couldn't hold him, kiss him or buy him something.

"You just did. I'm sorry, Richard. It's just Katherine is too good for you to let her just walk away and Jill can be persuasive." Jack apologized to Richard for not following his orders.

"I'm sorry too Kate. I let my writer's imagination run away with me. I don't know how I let that happen. Maybe I'm less Ranger and more writer now than I thought." Rick just wrapped his arms around Kate and held her close. "Plus I'm having my own internal conflict of being in love with a 19 year old girl." Rick let Kate see his problem.

"While the electronic history of your marriage is gone, there is likely a paper trail of it somewhere. Someday, preferably before you decide to marry someone else for real this time, it would be a good idea if you get Rogan to sign the divorce papers dissolving your marriage." Jack warned both of them.

"I'll keep that in mind for the future." Kate hoped she did anyway, praying Jill or Jack will remind her.

"There is just one thing Castle." Kate started working on the buttons of his shirt.

"And what is that?" Rick responded looking down at what Kate was doing.

"I've missed you babe." Kate had the buttons undone and pushed Rick's shirt off of him exposing the chest and arms that Kate loved so much.

What neither of them knew is that Melody was right outside their door listening to Kate and Rick as they made love to each other. It was only then that she finally decided that she needed help to get rid of Kate so she could latch her claws into Rick.

Come morning Kate found herself still wrapped up in Castle's arms. The only thing different about this time was that they now both knew that the other loved them.

Kate had no desire to escape from Castle's arms. She wanted to just lay there and relish being where she was. "You're awake aren't you?" Kate could just feel it somehow.

"I was just enjoying the moment and didn't want it to escape me." Rick told her. That made Kate smile, knowing that Castle felt the same.

"We should get up and get going. New York is a few hours ahead of us. Jack mentioned your father's release may take place a little after lunch. Meaning we should leave here no later than 10:00 am, and even that may be cutting it close." Rick mentioned.

"Share a shower?" Kate asked while running a finger over Castle's chest, watching the hairs stand up at her touch. She was pleased that her touch could still affect him.

"It's too small for both of it. It truly is a one person shower." Rick knew they wouldn't fit.

"Suddenly I don't like this place anymore." Kate pouted.

"You first love, then we can get going. We may have just enough time to tour most of the botanical gardens if we are quick before we leave." Rick told her. She moaned as Rick watched Kate and her naked derriere walk away.

They skipped breakfast since they didn't have time and arrived at The Butchart Gardens.

Over a century ago, Jennie Butchart began building what is now one of the world's premier floral show gardens.

There was a lookout area up high before you entered the sunken garden area which took Kate's breath away. "It's summer now so we missed the tulips that line the walkways here during spring when it is a little cooler.

Next was a grouping of hand-carved wooden animals and chariots. The highlight of this area are the two hand-carved totem poles. "I'm told each face holds a meaning, I just don't know enough to know what they mean. There may be books inside that could tell us.

Next was the rose garden with four different types of roses. Floribundas, ramblers, climbers, and hybrid tea roses. It had a frog fountain and wishing well. Kate didn't have any change on her so she looked at Castle silently asking.

Rick sported a smile as he dug into his pockets and produced a quarter. Kate took the coin and kissed Castle softly for it. Holding the coin over her heart Kate made her wish and tossed it in.

"What did you wish for?" Rick asked.

"You know I can't tell you that, it'll ruin my wish." Kate wanted this wish so very badly.

"I'll tickle it out of you later." Rick warned her.

"Still not telling Castle." Kate smiled and walked on knowing time was short. They were walking slowly.

A Torii gate marked the entrance to the Japanese garden. Soft poppies lined paths lead them pass streams, ponds and bridges. It was filled with Japanese maples and beech trees. There was even a boat tour of Tod inlet that they just didn't have time for.

Next was a star pond with a charming frog fountain in the center. Beyond were the two arched entrances to the Italian Garden.

After walking through a short tunnel they found themselves in the final garden, the Mediterranean Garden. It had a large bronze statue of Tacca, the boar. Thousands of visitors had affectionately rubbed Tacca for good luck, resulting in a finely burnished snout.

The last place to visit had air conditioning, not that Kate or even Rick had noticed the temperature outside until stepping inside. "We have about 30 minutes before teleporting to our room and teleporting for home if we want to see your dad home." Rick warned Kate.

Kate soon had a basket full of seeds for them to plant in their new garden back home, even if she had to get giant containers to plant them in. There was jewelry, clothing and artwork from talented artists living in Victoria.

Rick had found a massive metal sculpture of a colorful dragonfly that he was busy buying and working on arranging to have it shipped out to put in their garden at home when it was finished. It cost him a small fortune and wouldn't show up for close to three weeks, but they had time.

Kate found a sunflower clock that could go up in the mezzanine level where she would be most likely reading her books. Then she saw a pink rose clock and changed her mind.

It took all of their 30 minutes to select quickly and purchase before finding a secluded spot and teleporting to their room in the B&B. "You might want to close your eyes, this can be difficult since you will be one place and someplace else in less than a second." Rick warns her, however Kate only opens her eyes even wider while smiling.

" **SHIT!"** Kate had never experienced anything like it. It didn't cause her to vomit or generate nausea at all, however it did start to give her a headache.

"Evelyn already knows we are leaving today and she has been paid for the entire week that I was originally going to stay. Grab your bag and I'll grab mine and we can go." Rick told her.

Just a few minutes later they were both back in their 2 bedroom apartment in New York City, never knowing that Melody, along with her husband, was lurking outside the B&B waiting for Rick and Kate to come outside. Melodies' husband was going to lure Kate away while Melody worked on getting her claws into Rick.

Evelyn was about to find out that her daughter got married without her knowledge or consent and in time would find out that her daughter was working as a stripper in town. Neither Rick nor Kate ever saw Melody again.


	16. Chapter 16

**CH16**

 **It is now one month later: (Early August 1999)**

Getting Jim Beckett home went about as well as Kate had feared it would. Lots of yelling, screaming, and insults on Jim's part. He flatly refused to see that he had a drinking problem. He had a drink occasionally and that was all.

As for not going into work. "I'm on vacation and everything is fine." Even having Castle with her didn't appear to help. If anything it made things worse.

Kate was outside the home and in Rick's arms softly crying. "I don't understand. He's just going to go back to drinking and I can't stop him. He's going to kill himself babe and I don't know what to do."

"There are detox sites and AA places, however for those to even have a chance of working, he has to be willing to go to there. I don't think they lock him up at these detox sites, so even if we got him in one he could just walk out, and AA meetings are all voluntary. Until he wants to get help I don't know how to help him either.

I can ask around, maybe someone knows something or has an idea," Rick offered.

"I can't lose my dad Castle, he's the only family I have left." Kate collapsed onto the love seat at home.

"Let me see what I can find and we can go from there," Rick replied, getting Kate to nod her head, happy and grateful to have the help.

"How about you Kate, how are you holding up?" Rick hadn't seen Kate break down since that one time, however that didn't mean she wasn't suffering.

"I'm fine." Kate answered quickly, a little too quickly. Her remark had Rick staring at her. "Honest I'm fine," she said, only to see Rick continue to stare at her. Kate sighed. "It hurts babe. I have questions that she's not there to answer. She's never going to see me succeed at anything. Never going to meet you and know that I'm happy. I miss her so much." Kate fell into Rick's arms.

"A future without her just feels like there is a hole in my life that no one is going to be able to fill." Kate fisted Rick's shirt in her hand.

"You still want answers?" Rick asked, meaning did she want to stay in the Academy?

"Yes, I want to know why, and know that the person who took her from me understands what he has done and rots in prison for it." Kate confirmed.

"You want revenge?" Rick questioned. "I want justice. To know that he is paying for his crime." To Kate there was a difference. It may be a fine line, but still a difference.

Jim had retreated to his room leaving Rick and Kate to themselves. It hurt Kate's heart that her own father was so indifferent to her. At least with Castle present Jim wasn't slapping her and yelling at her.

The two of them spent the afternoon and into the evening cleaning the house and doing laundry while they still had Jim up and sober. Jim had only glared at Rick when he had entered his room and took away the dirty clothes strewn around the room.

"Can your father cook?" Rick asked looking at what food was in the kitchen.

Kate shook her head. "Mom was the cook in the house. Dad is more like you-he would be lucky to burn water." Kate teased.

"Oh hardy har, har. My girlfriend the comedian. Maybe we could take your skill out on the road." Rick countered.

Kate's eyes opened wide. "Girlfriend!?" Kate hadn't really thought about who they were.

"Well we're living together, making love daily, and you don't have a ring on your finger, unless you want one?" Rick went fishing and tried mightily to keep his face blank, though it was a struggle. He feared he was failing.

Kate instantly felt her heart pound in her chest. **RING!?** Kate was shocked into silence. God, was he really thinking of… "Girlfriend is good Castle." Kate was nowhere near ready to be married. She may love him, but marriage?

"So does that make me your boyfriend?" Now Rick was smiling wide. He lifted his eyebrows a couple of times, teasing Kate.

Kate smiled at his antics and the seriousness of the topic. "Yes Castle, that makes you my boyfriend." Kate was still smiling when she took Castle's face in her hands and kissed him.

"I'll let you go grocery shopping for someone who can't cook while I finish cleaning and do laundry." Rick offered.

"Deal, I'll be back soon. …I love you baby." Kate felt the need to say it again after what they had been through recently.

Kate let out a huff of air when Castle suddenly took her in his arms and pulled her into him. "Baby?" Just when did he become a baby?

"Love muffin?" Kate offered seeing in Castle's face that he didn't like that one. "Honey muffin?" Kate knew she was teasing. "Cuddle Bear, …lover boy?"

Kate felt Castle squeeze her tighter. She was having trouble keeping a straight face. "That's lover MAN, Just Kate. …Lover MAN." Rick countered while smiling at Kate.

"Whatever you say baby." Kate teased him again, kissed him quickly, then escaped his arms to go shopping.

Shopping for food for her dad did present a problem. Kate was using everything her mother had taught her while cooking for herself and Castle and had even gone looking for some new recipes to try. Her dad, however, couldn't cook at all. She needed to find things that only required the use of the microwave or maybe oven, though she tried to stay away from anything that required the use of the oven.

It took Kate almost 2 hours to go, look, buy and come back. "You don't buy this stuff for us," Rick pointed out as he helped Kate unload what she had bought and put everything away.

"That's because I know how to cook Castle." Kate countered, even though she knew that Castle knew that.

"That's my point Kate. Your mother is living in you. You are using what she taught you when she was here. So long as you live so does she." Rick remarked, hoping Kate could see his meaning.

"That's sweet Castle, thank you." Kate kissed him for it. "Castle where are your parents." He had seen hers even if her mother was only in pictures.

"Mother is in a traveling play that happens to be in Chicago at the moment. She is likely be there for another 3 months before moving on to the next major city. Mother takes whatever acting job she can find and sometimes it keeps her moving.

I have no idea who my father is. He turned out to be a one night stand for my mother. Mother says she loved him the moment she saw him and doesn't regret a thing about that day. She's never heard of seen him since that time.

When I was a kid my dad was anything I wanted him to be. Police, FBI, CIA, heart surgeon, farmer, or traveling salesman. The list was endless." From Kate's point of view Castle didn't sound sad, just not that happy. It made Kate make a mental note to remind herself to ask him more questions about his childhood.

"Is your mother married? Her husband isn't part of your life?" Kate didn't know much about Castle's past except for Meredith and their child that she had gotten rid of. Remembering that day pained her heart for him yet again.

"Mother is married to her second husband. He usually follows her wherever her job takes her. The two of us haven't spent much time together. The last time I met him I got the impression that he wasn't interested in being a stepdad." Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Which is fine since it leaves me with my imaginary dad."

Kate felt sorry for him. No father figure. No one to throw a ball around with. Kate buried her head in his chest and prayed for a better future. "You want to go say bye to your dad? Tell him he has food and the house is clean with clean clothes. We can come back next week and do this again." Rick offered.

They were soon both back home and Kate was cooking dinner while Rick sat and watched her cook while typing his next book. "So what's this one called Castle?" Kate asked while she cooked.

"Storm Warning," Rick answered while still typing.

"And what is Storm doing this time?" Kate was fishing and hoped Castle was too zoned out to notice.

"He's investigating a murder-for-hire gang that is based in New York City. Right now he is finding out…" Rick lifted his head to look at Kate and stopped typing. "Are you fishing for inside information Kate? Trying to get a sneak peek perhaps?" Rick glared at her.

"Just curious Castle, nothing more." Kate lied and returned her focus to making dinner.

"I'm not telling you anything in my sleep either. I've been taught by the best not to talk." Rick pointed out.

"What makes you think I haven't already gotten you to talk Castle?" Kate turned her head to smile at Castle and tease him.

"Katherine Beckett, you wouldn't! Perhaps I should switch to sleeping alone in the spare bedroom." Rick fought back, watching Kate drop her wooden spoon on the floor. She cursed while she picked it up and threw it in the sink, which forced her to search for another one.

Rick smiled to himself since he was thinking that he had just won that round, especially since Kate remained quiet. He typed till Kate announced that dinner was ready.

"How about a taxi over to the house after dinner?" Rick offered.

"The contractors will be gone and the place will be locked up tight." Kate didn't see the point since they couldn't get in.

"I was thinking we could walk the area at night and get a feel for the area. See what restaurants, grocery or convenience stores are in the area." Rick explained what he planned better.

"I like it; help me clean up from dinner and we can go." Kate knew she liked the new home, she just didn't know a whole lot about the area itself.

They started off at the corner of Central Park West and West 105th Street where they could see their cathedral area that was their living and dining rooms along with all the work that was taking place just outside the doors and windows.

They walked north up Central Park West with the northern end of Central park on the other side of the street. "We actually have Central Park right outside our front door," Kate pointed out, liking the location. The entire building was having a black wrought iron fence with gates installed for security and privacy for all the tenants.

Walking down Central Park West allowed them to see the red brick three story building at night as well as the round towers on each corner of the building. "These round towers remind me of medieval castles, except for the roofs." Rick pointed out.

From Central Park West, they turned left down West 106th Street. The first thing they found was a small kitchen appliance and knick knack store next to a tour company.

The intersection with Manhattan Avenue gained them a coffee shop and a pair of restaurants, one of which was obviously Japanese. "Sushi!" Rick smiled happily.

The Columbus Avenue intersection gained them several more restaurants, a jewelry store, a church, and a bike shop. "We could get bicycles, ride them across the street, and throughout Central Park," Rick offered, getting Kate to nod her head approvingly.

"Where do we store them?" Their new place was really nice, but it was a little short on storage.

That forced Rick to think about what to do. There really wasn't anyplace out on their back patio area to store them and not have them stolen. "We have two parking spaces so if we only get the one car we could have a storage unit brought in or built. Maybe even a unit big enough to store your motorcycle in for winter." Rick remarked. Kate wasn't convinced about only having one car, but the storage shed made sense. They definitely needed more exterior storage.

Turning left onto Columbus Avenue got them another restaurant, another travel company, and Adel Wine and Liquor store. "I know where we're buying all our wine and beer now." Rick gestured, getting Kate to agree. "Pizza!" Rick pointed. Kate roled her eyes since she was still on her healthy-for-you food kick.

Continuing down Columbus Avenue they found still more restaurants. "Chinese, more pizza, and Yum Yum? What the heck is Yum Yum?" Rick understood the concept, but actually naming your place Yum Yum?

By the look of it, as they both peered through the glass, it was another Chinese food place. "At least we're not going to starve." Rick pointed out.

Turning left onto West 104th Street was a dry cleaners and a small grocery market. However the walk back to where they started was nothing.

While Central Park West was a busy road, Central Park directly across from them was nothing but tall rocks and trees which blocked any sound coming from Central Park itself. The closest access to Central Park was located at West 106th Street. It had steps taking going up to the park with a walking/bike path off to the left.

"Those bicycles might be a good idea Castle." Kate looked from their new home to their access to Central Park, getting Rick to smile. Bike riding in the park beat riding one of those stationary bikes in the exercise room that they would have access to in their new home.

They both knew that this was New York and they had only walked a few blocks in a circle. There was likely more to see and do in the area. There was nothing high end about living in this area, though it also wasn't an area that was frightening to live in. Since Kate didn't know much about this end of Central Park getting bicycles was a good idea. They could use them to tour the area and see what was up here.

Now they needed a car and bicycles and someplace to store them in. When would it ever stop so they could just sit down and enjoy it?

It didn't help any when they got home that Castle went straight to his laptop to start looking for cars, forcing Kate to sit with him, to give him her ideas and acceptance of what they chose. Kate decided this boring task deserved a glass of wine.

"How about this car?" Rick asked as he pulled up pictures.

"A Dodge Viper RT/10? Castle we're looking for a car, not a rocket ship with tires!" Kate killed it as a possibility.

Rick couldn't help but tease her knowing her reaction when he brought it up. "But it's a convertible Kate, how cool is that?"

"In a city where it snows and is frozen solid in winter you want to buy a two seat kiddy kar with no top that is rear wheel drive with no trunk?! Just keep looking Castle." Kate sat back into the love seat till Castle found the next car.

"How about a Porsche 911 Carrera?" Rick pulled up pictures of it.

"Why am I detecting a pattern here Castle? Another two seat pocket rocket with no trunk that is rear wheel drive in a city that is packed with traffic day and night. Move onto the next car, please Castle." Kate sat back into the love seat and took a big sip of her wine.

"How about this car? A 1999 or if we wait a few months, a 2000 Jaguar XKR Convertible. 4.2 L, V-8 super charged 5-speed automatic, 370+ horse power." Rick started showing her pictures.

It had a two-tone interior. Part gray or dark beige interior with white seats and a wood grain dash. It had a built-in navigation screen under the center A/C vents.

"Maybe racing red with white interior and white top. It offers a real contrast kind of like your kitchen." Rick remarked.

"It even has a back seat and trunk space. Okay Castle keep it on the list. What's next?" Kate wasn't sold just yet. It was time to see more options.

"How about 1999 or 2000 Maserati 3200 GT, 365 horse power V8, 6-speed manual." Rick brought up pictures.

"Even less rear seat if it even has one." Kate tried to tilt her head to figure it out. "No navigation, not a convertible and RVs get better gas mileage." Kate wasn't even sure she liked the look of it. "Move on Castle."

Rick thought about it a little before doing more searching. Kate suddenly wasn't against getting a convertible, however she wanted space. She shot the Viper down so she would shoot the Prowler down too, which caused Rick to moan.

Little convertibles like the Miata or anything similar were also likely out.

"How about a 1999 or 2000 Aston Martin DB7 5.9 Volante convertible. 5.9 L, 420 horse power, V12." Rick inquired, bringing up pictures.

"It has a navigation unit, rear seat, about the same horse power. Another wood grain panel with two-tone dash and white seats. Okay, Rick keep it on the list. What's next Castle." Kate saw two almost identical cars. It was going to come down to a test drive to choose between them.

Rick brought up pictures for Mercedes Benz E-Class, M-Class, S-Class, SL-Class and SLK-Class. Kate however shook her head in a manner that left Rick thinking she thought they were all ugly.

So Rick brought up pictures of the BMW 3 series. 328i, E36, Z3. BMW 5 series. E53, X5. BMW E38 7 series. BMW E52 Z8. Kate shook her head and even made a face at the Z3, X5 and Z8 cars that had barf city written all over her face. What Kate did do was yawn wide. "I'm tired Castle and I have more training tomorrow so I'm going to let you find us a third car to go test drive. Just remember the rules Castle. No two seater cars only. It needs trunk space and it has to work during a New York winter. Don't stay up too late babe." Kate kissed the side of his head and walked towards their bedroom.

"Third car, third car that doesn't have just two seats." Rick knew that there were actually lots of those. It's just that he didn't want a US car. He wanted something that said **WOW** , and he didn't think Chevrolet, Ford or Chrysler had that kind of car. Nothing that could compete with any of these cars.

It took some work but he found one. 2000 BMW E45 M3 coming out in October of 2000. 2-door convertible, 6 speed SMG (Semi-automatic gearbox, meaning it had no clutch pedal. Complete with shift paddles mounted behind the steering wheel along with the standard shift in the center console), 3.2 L, 333 horse power straight six.

Satisfied with their three choices to test drive that would be available about the same time their new home would be complete, Rick put away his laptop and slid in next to Kate who was sound asleep. Rick was settling in while noticing that Kate unconsciously moved to snuggle in close and let out a light sigh.

The scare of Kate being already married had turned out to be a good thing. It got both of them to admit that they loved the other. Rick went to sleep knowing that he was in love and was loved back.


	17. Chapter 17

**CH17**

 **It is now one month later: (Early September)**

Kate, with Rick at her side, went to see Jim weekly only to find that he had returned to drinking and had trashed the house each time. They only actually ran into Jim just once where Kate tried once again to reach him and get him to stop drinking.

Rick and Kate had gone to one of the local alcohol dependence cleansing locations to try and get some pointers on how to handle her father and get him to see reason. It was here that they were told that it will be difficult to get him to listen. They weren't going to be able to get him into rehab or even an AA facility until he was ready to try, and right now he had no interest in even understanding that he was drinking. This was going to take time.

On the good side they had also just come from visiting the church on the first day of Kate's two days off from training. The day before Kate had come home pissed as hell and was mad enough to chew nails and spit rust. It took a few glasses of wine to calm Kate down enough to find out what had happened.

Turned out Demming had happened. "He kept to himself for weeks until today. Today suddenly he wanted me to be his new girlfriend! Like I even wanted to talk to him let alone let him try and kiss me! God this guy is gross." Kate moaned while taking another big drink of her wine. It was her third glass and it was loosening her tongue.

"He tried to kiss you?" Rick didn't like this sudden change and expansion of how Demming was acting.

"It was fine, he tried with other trainees nearby and they put a stop to it." Kate was happy to have some people who were willing to back her up.

It also had gotten Rick to make another just past 1:00 am house call. "Since you didn't learn much last time, here is another nightmare that even your nightmares never dreamed of." Rick touched him, moved to the bathroom, and created a programmed illusion centered on when Demming looked at himself in the mirror.

In this case a humanoid form would flow out of the mirror, engulf him into its form, and pull him back into the mirror where he would remain trapped forever behind the mirror, looking out into his bathroom and bedroom beyond.

"Let's see how you like these two, before I take it to the next level and really start to hurt you." Rick was talking to himself as he finished his illusion, stepped back out into the bedroom, and watched as Demming tossed and turned in his bed. Tom was already deep into his nightmare. Rick teleported back home and slipped into bed next to Kate. He felt her turn into him in her sleep like usual.

Their house tour had been eye opening. They were close to being on schedule and should be completely done in a little over two months with Kate still in training for another two months.

Rick's library/study was almost complete. The built-in bookcases were in place and the floor had been sanded, stained and was presently covered to protect the floors. The hallway was still a work in progress, though like the last room, the floor was done and covered to protect it. The doors behind what would be his desk were more like windows with shutters that would allow him to look out onto the hallway while sitting at his desk.

The stairs were also complete and covered. All of the stone arches had yet to be completed and the chandeliers had yet to be hung but the wiring for them was hanging. Stepping into the living room and dining room Kate said, " **WOW**!" She was walking around with her head tilted back looking up at the ceiling that had been sanded and stained.

"Like it? This ceiling and its height that we measured out as being twenty-five feet, four and one half inches at the peak. I'm kinda proud of how it worked out." Their contractor told them, giving them a tour. He liked these two. They didn't make last minute changes that affected him, they only showed up once a month, and they stayed out of his hair and out of the way of his workers.

"What's with the wires?" Rick moved them around. They were just inside the doorway into the space from the hallway.

"Your security guys told me that was the wiring for the future control and monitor panels that are located in each and every room except for two of the spare bedrooms and all of the bathrooms." The contractor explained. "Oh, they are also done with your panic room. They are just waiting on me to do the finishes to hide the door that accesses it on both levels. That will take place over a month from now."

Kate saw her pass-through into the kitchen that was empty save for the tiles that were at that moment being laid down by one guy. "He'll have the tiles done today and the kitchen cabinets are scheduled to arrive tomorrow with the appliances that you selected being delivered two weeks later."

They were still forced to go up the extension ladder to get to the mezzanine. Up here there was a guy putting up the wall paper while another guy was working on the fireplace. Also like downstairs the floors were done and covered to protect them. "The spiral staircase will be built in place sometime next month after the mezzanine level is done. I didn't want to damage it while we were still working up here."

They stepped outside and went down the only spiral staircase that was actually installed since they were on the second floor technically. It looked like the one inside had open stairs so that you could see through it and not interfere with the look of the building. They found two guys from the landscaper still working on their patio area. The gazebo was up but needed to be stained. The footings for the deck area were in and at the moment the two men were working on the pool area with a walk way through it. Right now it was lined and they were working on the pump to keep the water moving.

The low tiered planting beds were already in while the planting space past the deck area had only been tilled in preparation for installing the automatic sprinklers. There was also exposed wiring showing for all the lights.

Downstairs showed that the floors here were also complete and covered. The two smaller guest bedrooms were going to have carpet like all of the other bedrooms and none of them had been touched, save for the floor tile being in place along with the tubs. "The tile around the tub/showers will go up next week for these two. The other two bathrooms down here will follow the week after," their contractor explained.

They both found that the dressing room and other closets were all complete. Kate had an entire closet just for shoes. It was the closet to the left of the main door from the hallway. It was approximately 6 feet long with shoe racks from floor to ceiling. It had Kate giggling at all the possibilities. Kate knew she was going shoe shopping as soon as they moved in.

They stepped into the panic room to look at the main panel that was going to show the view from all the cameras along with the recording equipment. "It's a little tight Castle." Kate noticed there was barely enough room to lay down. "We need something soft in here Rick. I'm not sleeping on a hard concrete with a metal plate on top."

"We'll think of something for both levels. We may need for it to be up against the wall and fold down kinda like a murphy bed." Rick said. The trap door in the panic room was located up against one side and on this lower level it was installed to swing down. It was also obvious that it could be locked and barred from the top and bottom in case someone gained access on one level. "We need storage for a little food, water and medical kit also." Rick added. "And weapons in case we don't have any with us when we enter."

From here they exited out the main front door and went down to their two parking spaces.

They walked the two spaces. "Well, we could build something here since one of the spaces is up against the outside wall and put the doors in and out here. That would make it as long and wide as the space is. Though maybe we could put a second single door down there instead of a double door here. We're going to need electrical though and I don't know what they are going to think of that." Rick said.

A quick talk with the developer found out that they could use one of their spaces for storage however building an enclosure like they were talking about was out. The space needed air, light and fire protection, so solid walls were out.

They compromised on using and open heavy gauge wrought iron with heavy wrought iron doors that could be locked. It wasn't perfect and it would allow everyone to see what was inside and if it was worth it to try and break inside. "I could get a bike cover so they don't know what kind of bike it is unless they see me riding it." Kate offered.

Now they had one more contractor to install the walls and doors of their storage unit and bolt it to the wall, floor and ceiling.

"What are we going to do about weapons?" Kate had no illusions that they wouldn't need any.

"I've already got that covered. There is going to be a large gun safe down here bolted to the concrete wall with another one in the Library/Study. Each will be big enough to hold several weapons of various sizes along with the ammunition for each weapon stored inside. I was also going to place a single hand gun safe in each and every room save for the two smaller guest bedrooms along with one at the front door for you to place your weapon when you come home." Rick informed Kate.

Kate fidgeted. "I don't know Castle, I'm not sure I want ugly gun safes everywhere." Kate made a sour looking face. Their new place was far too beautiful to mar it with gun safes all over the place.

"Oh you'll like these. They are only a little wider than your weapon and they pivot out of the wall at an angle. You slide your weapon in and push it back into the wall where it will lock in place. You just put your finger on the panel to unlock it and let it fall open to expose your weapon." Rick smiled, pleased with himself.

"So they are all hidden in the wall?" Kate was starting to catch on.

"All of them everywhere except for the one in the kitchen which will be mounted inside one of the lower cabinets of your choice since it's your kitchen. I was even trying to think of a way to have one installed out on the patio. Maybe hidden away in the planter on one of the ends around the fire pit, or maybe one on each end." Rick was really getting off on what he could do.

"I don't want my home turned into an armory filled with these little gun safes that will look like black bars on the wall." Kate wanted a home not a potential combat zone.

"That's the beauty of these Kate. We can place a veneer on the outside to make it look like the wall they are in that will hide them so that all you will see is the finger print reader. Just this little dark red square. You'll never see them unless you are looking for them." Rick was smiling since he had planned everything out.

"If I can see them Castle, we're ripping them out." Kate told him, getting Rick to smile wider now that Kate was on board.

"So what kind of weapons are you talking about here Castle?" Just what did he think they were going to have to fight against?

"I'm still working on that and may not have an answer until the safes are in place." Rick really didn't know what weapons to purchase only that they would need different types, from hand guns to rifles of some type as well as shot guns.

It was time to do some research, just what he liked doing most besides writing.

They were outside waiting for the taxi that Jack had called for them. "Only a couple of more months to go. What do you think?" Rick wrapped an arm around Kate and felt her snuggle in close.

"It was gorgeous babe. That ceiling in the main room was amazing, and all of that glass was breathtaking." Kate could actually start to see it instead of imagine it or see renderings of it.

"Is the kitchen open enough for you? It still strikes me as being a little closed off." Rick had envisioned it as being completely open to the main room.

"Maybe a little, however it is almost 8 feet wide from countertop to ceiling. It should be enough." Kate knew they lost the eat-in bench and replaced that space with lower cabinets and countertop. "Can we extend the countertop a little out into the dining room and turn it into a breakfast bar. We could have seating for three or maybe even four people." Kate had a sudden idea. "Have wood chairs that complement the floor maybe?"

"Jack," Rick called out. "Cancel the cab." He took Kate's hand and they went back inside to talk with their contractor.

The countertop guy was coming out as soon as the lower cabinets were in place to size them for the amount of surface. He could easily add the support brackets necessary for a breakfast bar. Kate had already chosen to have glass countertops that were just over 1-inch thick and tempered, as well as selected the color.

The contractor hadn't even complained and took it all in stride. Now they were back outside waiting for another taxi.

"Happy now?" Rick was grinning wide, which earned him a light punch to his arm for the teasing. "Are they teaching you any hand to hand combat?" Rick was curious.

"Not yet, though some basics is part of the program." Kate responded.

"Are you interested in learning what I can teach you?" Rick offered; they could add it to their weekly visits to the gym.

"Have an Army Ranger teach me combat techniques?" Kate kissed him for his offer just as the taxi rolled up to pick them up and take them home.

Tonight was another date night. They may be living together and having sex almost daily, however, Rick wanted to date her. "I know we're together and I couldn't image being with anyone else but I just want the magic to keep going. Besides I want to learn more about you and getting you out in public I'm hoping will do that."

They were both dressed casually while Castle gave the address to the taxi driver. "308 Bleeker Street at Irving Avenue."

Kate getting used to Rick presenting her with surprise destinations. She still didn't like it but was learning to adapt since it made him so happy that he wanted to give her something that would get a reaction out of her.

"Castle?" Kate was standing out front looking it over, not believing he would bring her here. It had titty bar written all over it, especially when the sign out front said Boobie Trap with the O's looking like a pair of boobs.

"Give it a chance Kate it's not what you are thinking." Rick said. Kate thought it was definitely just what she thought it was.

Inside Kate found the bar easy enough, however she also saw boobs all over the place. All different sizes with different ways of showing them. They were shown to their table by a waitress that put her own boobs on display that you saw at a Hooters to shame. The only thing not showing were her nipples, not that those were all that well hidden.

Kate was still thinking it was exactly what she thought the place was, except for the patrons that all appeared to be doing something on their table. Their waitress took their drink orders and didn't blink when they both ordered a simple glass of soda.

When she came back she had their drinks along with a board game and a menu for them to order from. "Board game?" Kate asked, looking at it.

"This is a restaurant and bar that has a boob boutique to it. Here you play games, color in the boobs on the back of your menu with the crayons at your table, and our BBQ is possibly the best in the city. Trust me anything that says BBQ here is to die for. Just let me know when you want another menu to color. Enjoy your game and I'll be back to take your order," their waitress told them. Kate noted that the waitress did not try to shove her boobs in Castle's face.

Rick flipped over his menu and grabbed a crayon while Kate started looking at the game.

"Candyland?" It was a child's game and it looked well used and even had a few stains on it. The box itself was long gone.

The game was stupidly simple and it brought back memories of when Kate was just a child who had some of her friends over with her mother getting them cookies and milk. It allowed Kate to see the face of her mother when she was younger and it had Kate loving Castle just a little more suddenly.

Kate folded out the board and shuffled the cards and gave each of them a game piece while Castle colored. It had Kate giggling watching Castle being so intent on his coloring. He even had his tongue sticking out between his lips.

"Castle?" Kate was ready to play just as he finished coloring his boobs and lifted it up to show her. It had Kate laughing out loud as she took in what Castle had done.

Each boob was a different color along with a different color for the areola with yet a different color for the nipple itself. The colors he chose didn't even remotely blend with each other; in fact they clashed very dramatically. Then he placed his drawing up against his chest and started grinning which only had Kate laughing louder. Castle was wearing his colored boobs.

"Think you can do better Kate?" Rick challenged her. "Maybe after dinner and our game Castle." Kate hoped he would forget by then.

They ordered BBQ pork and BBQ turkey and made their own sandwiches using the homemade bread provided along with chips and french fries and 2 more sodas.

The game itself was simple and it also explained why it was so stained since they both added their own stains when the BBQ sauce dripped out. You drew a card and moved your piece to the first color shown. Some cards had two colors while others had names of places on them.

Kate drew a name and moved her piece around the board passing by Castle and then some instantly. "That's cheating Beckett." Castle moaned.

"Those are the rules Castle." Kate knew the rules even if the game didn't come with any. "I still call it cheating Beckett." Castle grumbled.

Kate was just a few squares away from reaching the Candy Castle and winning the game. "Candy Castle." Castle started arching his eyebrows a few times grinning at Kate.

"I already have my Castle, Castle." Kate was smiling wide, knowing that was a silly, cheesy comment, but it seemed to win Rick over.

Rick pulled the next card. "HA, Candy Cane Forest!" Rick slapped the card down only to find out that he had to go backwards closer to the start of the game. He was no nearer to winning the game. "No, no, no." Rick let his head fall down to the table top. It had Kate chuckling about how serious he took playing a child's game. Kate won on her turn.

Kate put the game away since Castle was being a sore loser. "Color your boobs Kate and we can go get ice cream." Kate cringed since she had hoped Castle would forget this part, however she had won the game so she turned her menu over and grabbed a color and colored each boob the same color, a dark areola with little pink nipples.

Kate finished and held it up against her chest. "Happy now Castle?"

"More than you will ever know Kate, and I'll be happy to see the real thing later." Rick grinned.

Kate put her colored boobs down on the table. "Let's go get ice cream Castle." Kate got up from her chair while he paid the bill.

"That was different Castle." Kate wasn't willing to say it was bad since it had been a little fun. It was just that being surrounded by boobs, most of which were much larger than hers, had her feeling inferior. Even if a lot of the people looked to be couples who were young, about their age, if not more Castle's age.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was owned and run by a woman?" Rick knew her from the last time he lived in New York and had been surprised she had opened a bar like that.

From the look on Kate's face, the answer was no.


	18. Chapter 18

**CH18**

 **It is now one month later: (Early October)**

Kate hadn't come home complaining about Demming all month and that satisfied Rick for now.

The only real down side of the last month was seeing the results of Kate's dad still drinking. "I want to ask for your permission to talk to your dad about his drinking without you present. Do you trust me enough to do this?" Jim had only yelled at Kate and had only questioned Rick's presence a couple of times.

"What are you thinking Castle?" It was her dad, she should be the one dealing with him, not dragging Castle into her problem.

"He is only yelling at you and is mostly ignoring me. If I can catch him before one of his drinking binges, likely while you are at the Academy, I may get answers he isn't willing to tell you. He's your father Kate, I want to save him just as much as you do." Rick just wanted to help her.

Kate sighed and hummed. "Do not alienate him Castle, you'll only make the job that much harder." Kate caved in because she trusted Rick.

"That's the easy part, he's not my father so I don't have a history with him. All I see is what he is now and what he could be if he stopped drinking." Rick was hoping his unique situation would help. "Ready to hit the gym?" Kate had today and the day after off. They were due to tour the house upon its completion next week, followed by the interior decorator bringing in all the furniture that they had already purchased. Then they would be moving out of the apartment they were currently in.

"Just let me grab my bag and I'll be right behind you." Kate headed for the spare bedroom while Rick went into their bedroom to retrieve his bag.

Rick and Kate started out as normal and then went to the machines. Rick watched as Kate ran him into the ground as usual. "You only win because of my leg you know." Rick needed to protect his pride.

"I would beat you even then old man." Kate teased until she saw Castle's face fall. "Babe I didn't mean it like that. You're the perfect age and I love you." Kate put her hands on either side of his face. "Baby are you listening to me?" His eyes showed that he was still distant and not seeing her.

"Rick?" Still getting nothing Kate decided to kiss him, however it took a little time before Castle responded. "Baby please don't think that you're too old for me. …Please?" Kate had already lost him once, she couldn't lose him again.

"I am older than you Kate, and you're just a teenager. You really are too young for me." Rick didn't feel right about this still, and was worried that he was already too deep into loving Kate that he couldn't stop.

"When is your birthday and how old are you actually?" If it mattered to Castle then it mattered to her.

"April 1st and I'm 26." Rick explained, not sure how Kate was going to take that.

Kate tried to keep her face neutral and prayed it was working. TWENTY SIX! It meant that Castle was presently 7 years older than her. Maybe she shouldn't be surprised since he was a Ranger, but she was. He was right-it did look odd. She wasn't even old enough to drink legally.

Kate did the only thing she could think of and that was to press herself into Castle's chest and hold him close. "You know what people are going to say Kate." Rick could hear it all in his head already. He was robbing the cradle. Kate was only 3 years distant from being jail bait. Kate was a TEENAGER!

"I don't care Castle and in a couple of years no one is going to say a thing." What could she say to ease his mind?

"When is your birthday?" Castle asked her.

"November 17." Kate answered wondering if that would help.

'November 17,' Rick said over and over again in his mind. Kate was going to be 20 next month and in a couple of years she would be 22 and old enough to really call her a woman instead of a teenager. Could he hold out for 2 years? "YOUR BIRTHDAY IS NEXT MONTH?" It suddenly hit Rick.

Kate giggled. It helped even her to think that she was turning 20 soon. "Feeling better now Castle? You're not planning on leaving me again?" Kate cringed the second the words left her mouth, since she didn't mean it like that, however it was too late. Kate could feel Castle tighten for a moment before almost dropping his arms from around her.

"I'm sorry Kate, I let my writer's imagination take over. There's only been Kyra, Meredith and a couple of one night stands. I haven't had much luck with women and you're already the longest I've ever been with anyone. I keep thinking that one of us is going to wake up from this." Rick had his own insecurities.

Kate lifted up on her toes and placed a soft kiss to Castle's lips. "All of mine have only lasted weeks or even days. I suppose two of them could be considered one night stands since we only had sex once. However I love you Castle and no one has ever made love to me like you do.

I'm scared too Castle. I worry that you're only with me because you found me in the library with a murdered mother, a drunk father, no place to live, and no job to make money. That you felt sorry for me. My life is a mess Castle, and I know there are women who would kill to replace me." Kate had her own insecurities-to her Castle was way out of her league.

"I'll admit that at first I wanted to help you, however, in a short time I started seeing the real Kate Beckett and I wanted to learn more about her. And I fell in love with her in the process. Some beautiful woman may turn my eye like some sexy hunk might turn yours, however she is never going to get my heart since that belongs to you now." Rick decided to let Kate know how he felt even if he did feel a little out of his element.

Kate simply buried herself further into Castle in response. "Do they teach you combat in these classes?" Castle changes the topic since they were still at the gym.

"Not yet, hand to hand and weapons training is coming up soon though." Kate had seen the curriculum schedule.

"I'll arrange to take you to a gun range on your next couple of days off. For now let's practice some hand to hand. I want to teach you how to fall without smashing your head on the ground and how to throw me." Rick was hoping to give Kate a head start.

"You have to weigh at least a hundred pounds more than me Castle. I can't even begin to hope to throw you." Kate was sure Castle had lost a few screws.

"Have a little faith Kate Beckett, have a little faith." Rick was smiling since he knew something Kate didn't.

They had done their exercises and now it was time to put Kate on the mat. "Humpff." Kate breathed out as she hit the mat with Rick telling her what to do. "Humpff." Kate hit the mat once more, with Rick telling her what to do again.

After Kate hit the mat she didn't know how many times, she said, "I'm going to be bruised all over Castle and you're still standing." Kate tried to bend her back that was already starting to scream at her.

"One more time Kate and maybe you'll…" Rick lunged for Kate and didn't hold back this time. He slammed Kate into the mat. She was lying on the mat breathing heavily. "Did you notice that you landed properly without me telling you what to do again?" Rick commented, hoping that Kate would notice.

Kate was hurting all over right up until Castle had pointed that out. Now she was lying on the mat with a grin on her face. "Up Kate Beckett, it's time to teach you how to defend yourself and put me on the mat." Rick reached out and helped Kate to stand.

Rick walked Kate through each move before speeding it up a little. "Okay, I have a weapon and I'm going to stick you with it. …Ready this is going to be fast." Rick watched Kate nod her head.

Rick lunged forward and Kate caught his hand, slapped her other hand on his arm, and twisted quickly just like Castle had shown her. Before she knew it he was on his back with a loud thud as he hit the mat. "I DID IT!" Kate was bouncing up and down happy with herself.

"That you did, now a few more times so that you get the hang of it and we'll move on." Rick said.

Castle hit the mat six more times and it had Kate grinning wide. "Okay time to change things since not everyone comes from your front." Rick stepped around behind Kate. "I'm going to take you by surprise and this is my knife." Rick wrapped an arm around Kate's middle and placed his other hand under Kate's chin. "Now what's the first thing you can think of?"

"Try and take his knife away from him?" Kate remarked since it was the most dangerous object he had.

"Alright, use both your hands and try and take my knife." Rick told her. Kate reached up and grabbed Castle's arm with both hands and does her best to move his arm. Only problem was it moved all right, from one side of her throat to the other.

Rick let go of her. "I just slit your throat. You'll be dead in seconds as you lay on the ground gurgling up blood, suffering, and in pain."

"So what am I supposed to do Castle?" Kate turned to look at him, except what she saw was Castle frozen in place. He was slowly backing up inch by inch, step by step.

"Castle? …What Castle?" Kate stepped in close to take a hold of Castle and in an instant Kate found herself on the mat being held down with severe force. "Castle stop, … **CASTLE**!" Kate yelled at him and watched Castle start blinking looking down at her.

" **OH GOD! I'M SO SORRY KATE**. … **OH GOD**!" Castle backed off and sat down not far away. He curled up into himself as he held his legs in place and looked out into nothing.

Kate got up slowly and moved back towards Castle again and started to touch him but then thought better of it after what just happened. "Castle? ...Rick?"

Problem was that Castle wasn't responding to her so she sat down and watched him for a while. When Castle started blinking again and looked like he had some life in his eyes, Kate stood up and helped him stand. Her own aches and pains from the day were long forgotten.

Kate pushed Castle towards the men's locker room. "Go shower and get changed Castle and I'll meet you out front." Kate watched until Castle disappeared from sight.

Kate wanted to be out front waiting fast so she opened her locker with Castle's lock that she had been using since their first date and stripped and grabbed her towel, shampoo, and soap and hit the showers. Kate had only just started on her hair. "Did you see that hunk? I am so going to find out who he is." Some woman's voice called out.

"What about the woman he was with April, he was here working with someone," another woman's voice said.

"That girl? Give me a break. Besides he was only teaching her how to handle herself, like some kind of self-defense training. She likely paid him to teach her. There is no way they are together," this April person responded.

"With the look that she was giving him? I don't think so April, there is something going on there," the second woman replied.

"It's not possible Barb, and even if there is something happening, she's a child. He deserves a woman and he's going to get one, just as soon as I can get my hands on him," April commented.

"You're just going to cause trouble April. You should be careful or you're the one who's going to end up hurt," Barb answered.

Kate didn't wait around to hear anything else. She had rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, grabbed her towel and dried off while walking to her locker where she changed into her clothes as fast as she could.

Kate was literally outside walking back and forth and then finally in circles. "You're not actually listening to what those two had to say are you Katherine?" Jill suddenly spoke up.

"They're right Jill, I am a child compared to Castle. With a dead mother and a drunk father. I don't even have a job and my career as a lawyer is in the trash." Kate countered.

"Katherine, a woman like that one is someone who would only hurt Richard and you know that. Just like that lady in Victoria was going to do." Jill reminded her.

"Melody." Kate whispered. "A married Melody even."

"You flew out there to get Richard back Katherine. You were willing to fight to keep him and find out what went wrong. Don't give Richard a reason to see the age difference between you two. Show him that you are worth keeping." Jill said.

"We already have sex daily. Great sex even, the kind of sex I didn't know was possible. You think he's willing to…" Kate's voice trailed off.

"I'm not referring to sex Katherine. Love isn't just sex. Richard is courting you by taking you out on dates even though you live together, to use an old school term. Plan and ask him out on a date and pay for it yourself instead of letting Richard do everything. You love him…prove it." Jill replied. "As for what sounds like some kinky thing I think that you are thinking of, you are never going to know unless you build up the nerve to bring it up. Maybe don't just ask him, but just do it and see how he reacts. He loves you and you might be surprised." Jill added.

It got Kate to stop walking. "Maybe, …I need to go shopping first. God, I'm scared about this Jill. This is really out there, I mean really…" Kate was interrupted when she saw Castle walking out with his bag over his shoulder. Kate walked quickly up to him, dropped her bag, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly. She used her tongue to stroke his lower lip asking for entrance and when granted started searching his mouth.

After Kate broke from the kiss that had a smile on Castle's face, she said, "Come on Castle, let's go home and I'll cook you one of mom's favorite recipes." Kate didn't bother to look if April or Barb were watching or not. Castle was hers and she was keeping him.

Kate and Rick sat on the love seat enjoying a glass of wine and listening to nothing, while enjoying each others company. "What happened Rick? One second you were with me and the next you were just gone." Kate turned to look at him.

Kate saw the light in his eyes go out and for a moment Kate feared she should have just left it be, but she cared for him. Hell she loved him and only wanted to help somehow.

"I was a Pathfinder Airborne Ranger. Part of my job was to drop in first, alone, and secure and scout the area before the rest of my squad dropped in or flew in. That meant taking out anyone that was a threat before the squad arrived." Rick started off with.

It was now that Kate started to put 2+2 together and thought she was getting to 4.

"There was a job where we had to pick up someone. Someone stumbled into the drop zone and it was my job to keep it clear till my team dropped in. I did just what I was trained to do, what I had to do." Rick paused and Kate could see it play across his face. Every last twitch, breath, and eye movement.

Kate now knew Castle had killed whoever it was. He was a Ranger with the Army.

"I worked my way up behind him and killed him, quietly." Rick was watching every movement and could feel the blood surge out of his neck and coat his hands.

Kate thought about it. Castle had slit her throat with his finger. Rick had done the same to whoever this person was.

"I laid him down on the ground and signaled the zone was clear and we got on with the mission. It was only during evac by helicopter that I saw the body. It was just a kid. He was 15 maybe 16 years old at most. The target didn't have kids and I never found out who he was.

He could have been some kid from another house out for a walk and just happened to walk in the wrong place at the wrong time." Rick could still see the dead body lying in the grass.

Kate put her glass of wine down and took Castle's from him and set it down. Then Kate moved to sit in Castle's lap while spreading her legs to either side of his. Kate took his face in her hands and looked at him and didn't speak until she was sure Castle was looking at her.

"I don't pretend to understand your life as a Ranger Castle. I just know that I'm proud of what you did for your country even if it has cost you. However I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere." Kate kissed him. "Those people are always going to be with you Castle, you just can't let their memory rule your life. Come on Castle, come to bed and get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day and you promised me a date." Kate stood up and used her arms to help lift him up and escort him to their bedroom, dying to find out what Rick had planned this time.

Kate woke up in the morning and found herself on top of Castle this time, guessing that in her sleep she must have wanted to keep Castle in place if he had a nightmare during the night. However this time Castle didn't have his arms wrapped around her holding her tight; it was this loss that she found uncomfortable.

Kate pushed her nose into Castle's chest and breathed him in happy to wake up either on him or next to him. Kate could feel the rise and fall of his chest. Kate placed her ear over his heart and listened to it beating. "I'm not giving this up and April can't have him." Kate whispered into his chest.

Still she needed to get this day started so she extracted herself without waking him and stepped into the shower. Coming back out with her hair in a towel she searched for one of Castle's shirts and put it on, only bothering to button a couple of buttons. Placing the shirt against her nose she noticed that it smelled like Castle. Smiling happily, she walked to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Kate was just finishing the second waffle when Castle showed up. "I could smell your cooking from a mile away." Rick sat down at the counter.

"I doubt that Castle but it's sweet." Kate placed a plate with a waffle on the counter and pulled the berries out of the refrigerator along with the butter followed by the syrup. A glass of juice and milk for him followed, while Kate worked on her own breakfast.

"What's your plan for today Castle?" Kate really did want to know this time.

"Uh-uh Kate, you know the rules. It's a surprise though we're not leaving till about a quarter after one." Castle gave her the only hint he was going to give. Kate simply glared at him.

Kate spent the time reading while Rick spent the time cleaning. "You could ask for help Castle."

"You did your part Kate, allow me to do mine." Rick countered. He watched Kate stick her tongue out at him which made him chuckle.

It was just past noon and they were getting dressed for their date. "Just casual this time Kate, Jeans, top, tennis shoes." Rick said to her.

"30 West 8th Street." Castle told the driver which gave Kate the area but not the exact location as she tried to picture what was over there.

"Stumptown Coffee Roasters." Kate read the sign.

Inside were coffee baristas who experimented with coffee bean varieties from all over the world using different brewing methods. Kate stepped inside and took in a deep breath, reveling in the scent of all the coffee types.

There were six different coffees already made on the counter with a filter which showed what the beans looked like along with a tag telling you about the beans. Behind that was a bag of the beans that you could purchase.

Kate was amazed that she didn't actually like two of them very much. The other four however were wonderful. Kate watched Castle buy a bag. "Why that one Castle?"

"Because this one is the one you liked most." Castle said to her. Kate could only stare at him since he was right, but just how did he know that? Still it was sweet.

"550 9th Avenue." Castle directed the taxi driver. Once again that only told Kate where in the city they are going with no idea what that address actually is.

"Frames Bowling Lounge." Kate read the sign. "Bowling Castle?" Kate hadn't gone bowling since she was a young girl when her parents went with her as chaperones on one of her early dates.

"Afraid of a little competition Beckett?" Castle was grinning.

"I am so going to make you suffer Castle." So that's how he wanted to play this. She was going to mop the floor with him!

Turned out it wasn't just a bowling lane. It had billiards and a dance floor upstairs. It also had VIP lanes that you could rent. They both found a ball they could use and headed for their two lanes and only two lanes.

Kate looked down the lane which was lined and lit up with neon lights. Red, pink and blue. Kate's confidence suddenly took a hit thinking all of these brightly colored lights were going to be a distraction. "We'll take a bottle of Grey Goose." Castle said to the guy who came by to take their orders.

Kate decided to wait to find out what Grey Goose was. "Vodka!?" Kate swallowed hard remembering the last time she had had vodka. Her head still hadn't recovered from those popsicles. Kate didn't know what to think of Castle possibly allowing her to drink, when on all the previous dates he wouldn't let her.

Kate was soon dancing back to sit down and watch Castle bowl every time she got a strike. Soon she was bouncing back followed by kissing Castle and pressing her tongue into his mouth. "You taste like vodka Castle." Kate giggled and sat down.

They only played two games with each winning once. From there they moved to billiards where Kate decided to play dirty and popped three of her buttons and bent way over to give Castle a view of the red bra that she was wearing. "You are a wicked woman Kate Beckett." Castle moaned into her ear as he passed her.

"I'm wearing the matching thong too Castle." Kate purred back as she passed by him, watching Castle fumble with his pool cue and drop the chalk cube. Kate was smiling wide as she just stood there swaying her hips back and forth watching Castle take his shot.

Kate won both games and kissed away the pout that was on his face.

After that they went upstairs where they danced until Kate could barely stand. They were sitting while trying to catch their breath. "How's the knee Castle?" Kate thought she saw some pain in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Castle answered back quickly, maybe just a little too quickly. "Castle?" Kate chastised him for his answer.

"It hurts a little. I shouldn't be putting it to use this much." Rick relented and told her the truth.

Kate resolved to kiss it better when they got home. The next two songs were slow and Kate dragged Castle out onto the dance floor for the first and stayed for the second. He allowed Kate to bury herself into his chest and just let him hold her. Happy that she loved him and he loved her back. Kate almost cursed when the next song wasn't another slow dance.

Still Kate figured it was time to go home and let Castle put some ice on his knee after she kissed it better, followed by kissing everywhere else on his body.


	19. Chapter 19

**CH19**

 **It is now two weeks later: (Mid October)**

The contractor turned out to be behind schedule by almost a week. It was now complete and they were finally able to meet with their interior decorator who had made arrangements to have their new furnishings delivered at the church house. They pulled up in a taxi to see a large truck parked outside blocking one of the lanes of the street, forcing everyone to go around it.

They found their decorator at the front of the truck along with five other men who already had the side doors open and had their carts and dollies already out and on the sidewalk. This was just the first of three deliveries that were going to take place today. The other two were the ones that Kate knew nothing about. They were going to be a surprise to her.

Their contractor stepped up. "Ready for your tour? I brought Jimmy with me and he is going to stay behind to fix anything you find that you don't like. If a job is too big for him we'll be back tomorrow to work on it."

"You three go ahead. We'll begin unloading and start in the bedrooms, so you might want to go there first," their decorator told them.

The front door was on the lower level where the bedrooms were located. Kate was giddy with excitement. She and Castle had spent the last few days boxing up the apartment for the move later today. If everything went according to plan, they would sleep here tonight for the first time.

The hallway looked done with the wood wainscoting on the walls. The solid wood door leading into the main guest room was right in front of them. There was a closet on their left for their coats, umbrellas, and snow shoes. The other closet had been removed so a table could be placed providing a space for Kate to drop her bag, keys, and put her weapon away. Right away Kate saw the little dark red square. She pressed her finger on it. It popped open and tilted out to reveal the empty gun safe. They would have their finger prints scanned so only they could open all of them later.

The bedroom was done and Kate loved the color of the accent wall. There was one huge window and one smaller one on the far wall. Just to the left was the small bathroom. It was tight but functional.

Kate passed her hand under the faucet and watched it come on and go back off. "The faucet has already been set to the maximum time available. If you want it to last longer we will need to replace it tomorrow." Their contractor told them. "It's the same for all of the faucets." The tiny closet was between the bath and small window. Turns out they all got replaced since Kate didn't want metered faucets. Infrared was fine but it needed to function like a normal faucet.

Walking down the hallway, they could both see that even on the first floor the ceiling height was close to 15 feet. Kate turned left and stopped at what should be the door to the panic room on this level. "Go ahead, see if you two can open it." Their contractor challenged them with a grin.

They both ran their hands along all of the edges of the panel and on the wall not finding much. It wasn't until Kate saw one of those small, dark red squares that gave her a clue, knowing that there shouldn't be a gun safe here. She placed her finger on it but nothing happened. "That unlocks the panel allowing you to open it." The contractor reached out and pulled on one of the wainscot panels which caused it to pop open revealing the door to the panic room.

Kate's and Rick's eyes were wide since they saw neither the way to open the panel or the door beneath. The heavy steel door was four inches thick. On this door was another dark red square. Kate placed her finger on it and felt and saw the door open a crack which allowed her to pull it open.

Inside was an 8'x8' room that didn't have steel walls. It looked just like any other room except for its contents. There was one large flat screen that showed a tiny picture of what each camera was showing. "Your security guys will be here tomorrow to walk you through this place. All I did was make it look nice."

The next door over was a deep closet that housed the furnace and tankless water heater for this floor. Turning around allowed them to look down the lower hallway and see the staircase that would take them upstairs to the main rooms. There was no art on the wall as of yet, however there was task lighting that would shine down on them. The wood floor here was darker than the main room upstairs.

The two bedrooms on the right were identical and kind of small with a compact bathroom similar to the other bathroom. Each had a single window that looked out onto the gazebo that was outside.

The door at the end of the hall lead to the master bedroom and on-suite bathroom. Just inside to the left was Kate's shoe closet. Once Kate saw the inside, she was ready to dance in place and was smiling widely. There were enough shelves to hold dozens pairs of shoes. Even Kate didn't know what to do with this much shoe space, however she vowed right then and there that she was going to fill it!

To the right were two more closets and the opening that lead into the dressing room. The walls of the closet had a massive organizer made of dark wood. It had two tiers of hanging bars with two sets of 6 drawers. There was one closet for each of them. The entire place was well lit and the lights actually came on the second they entered.

Next came the bathroom with double vessel vanities, a nice large tub that would fit both of them and a stand-up shower only just big enough for two people to squeeze in. They had sacrificed on the shower space to accommodate the Jacuzzi tub.

Next was the bedroom. The king sized bed would go on the interior wall while the outside walls matched the curved wall of the chapel above them where the living room was. The floors were carpeted while the ceiling was wood. The interior wall had wallpaper on it. The outside wall had three operable windows. "Gun safe?" Kate hadn't seen it.

Turned out there were two. One was in her shoe closet while the other was in the wall off of the first closet to the right just inside the door.

Going up the wood stairs, Kate noted they probably needed a runner of carpet on them since the wood felt slippery. The ceiling in this hallway was as tall as the main area and had chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The archways were made of marble tile while the floor was wood with wainscoting just like downstairs. It also had task lighting for art work or perhaps family portraits.

Walking down the hall they could see the large open window area that allowed them to look into the library/study area. Turning left brought them to the door that opened the panic room on this level. However this time Rick had no trouble opening it to look inside. It was exactly like the one downstairs.

There was another closet at the end of the hallway. Turning left lead to a set of stairs that went up to the next level. To the left was an auxiliary entrance into the place. To the right was the door that lead into the library/study. In here the walls were all wood; the built-in bookcases were all in place. The windows for this room were identical to the windows in the guest bedroom downstairs.

Just to the left of the door was a bathroom that was the second largest one in the house and the only one on this level. Going back to the main stairs took them into the living/dining room.

It was finished! They both were walking around with their mouths hanging open. They looked up at the ceiling that was 25+ feet up and stained a dark color. The floor was a different color of wood then anywhere else. It was a little lighter and more golden in color. The shutters on the windows, the spiral staircase, and the railing up on the mezzanine level were all the same color.

The fireplace in the living room was done and had the same marble tile as the archway in the hallway, along with all the columns in this room that held up the ceiling along the outside walls. The mantle was wood and matched the color of the ceiling.

"What are the small metal mesh panels on the wall?" Kate could see them even if they did blend in with the wall nicely.

"Those are the speakers for the surround sound system that your security guys are going to finish installing tomorrow," their contractor answered.

"Surround sound system?" Kate didn't know anything about it and turned to look at Castle who was smiling at her with a "Please don't shoot me" look on his face. "What have you done Rick?"

"I added a remote controlled Bang & Olufsen surround sound system in this area as well as in the mezzanine. The control units are hidden away on the lower level of the butler's pantry. We only lose the lower shelf. Everything is controlled using a remote control unit," he explained. "We can use it to play your favorite music while reading or we can push the dining room table up against the wall and use the area as a dance floor." Rick hoped Kate would like it. Kate's response was to kiss Castle for the marvelous surprise. Her kiss left Rick smiling widely.

Going up the wood spiral staircase was next to view the mezzanine level. The fireplace was up against the interior wall on the far side. It was built similarly to the one downstairs except that the arch that was over it matched the arch of the wood ceiling. Even here they couldn't reach the ceiling since it was so tall. They could see and run their hands over the wood as the arches came down to rest on the columns below. Wallpaper was hung over the fireplace and windows.

Kate could see the speaker mesh that was on this level as well as another chandelier that matched the three in the living and dining room. It and the windows were the only light in the room, showing them that they were going to need extra lighting on this level.

The kitchen was next. There was a window allowing light in on the outside wall that looked down onto the gazebo outside. The other three walls had cabinets or appliances. The island in the center had a farmhouse sink and a dishwasher. The giant refrigerator/freezer and large natural gas fired range with oven were on one wall. In the corner was a plug for a TV while the wine cooler was in the lower cabinet to the right of the area that held the butler's pantry and laundry.

Kate looked into the large pass through that allowed her to see into the dining and living room beyond. The kitchen was maybe a little whiter than she would like however only the lower cabinet were white, while the uppers were a light grey that all had glass faces.

The inside back walls of the cabinets had been painted and they all had interior lights as well as under cabinet lighting to go with several pot lights in the white ceiling. The floor was travertine tile while the backsplash was glass tile that complimented beautifully the just over 1-inch thick glass countertops.

Kate had her hands over her mouth while still smiling. She was happier than she had ever been in her life. Even her parents, who weren't poor, didn't have a kitchen this big or this nice. Kate cried as she wondered what her mother would think about this kitchen, let alone the entire home.

Her loss suddenly hit Kate hard again and soon found herself in Castle's arms yet again. "It's gorgeous Castle…simply gorgeous!" Her imagination hadn't allowed her to even begin to envision this when it was just bare walls and sad looking wood floors and ceiling. And they still had the outside patio to look over.

Kate suddenly remembered that they were going to put a gun safe in one of the cabinets. It might as well be under the sink. "Where were the gun safes in the main room and the mezzanine level?" Kate inquired. She had forgotten to look.

"There is no gun safe on the mezzanine level. Any hand guns we have on that level will have to go into the cabinet. There just wasn't anyplace else for it to go. The one in the main room is in this wall just on the other side," Rick answered since he had gone over every location with the contractor. "Told you they were going to be hard to find." Rick grinned at Kate.

Walking outside and down the spiral staircase, they came upon the now completed gazebo just to the right. The wood had a stain that matched the floor inside. It was designed to be big enough to hold a table to seat four.

Walking over the pond with plants on the outside, Kate only had eyes for the next two things. "Castle what's this thing?" Kate stopped in front of it.

"It's one of my surprises. It's a standard grill/smoker that has been painted to match R2D2 from Star Wars and had the legs added. Isn't he cute?" Rick loved it! Kate lifted the dome top and looked inside.

"And what's this?" Kate turned to look at the next item.

"That is the fire pit sitting in a sea of blue stones that represent the ocean. It's a pirate ship; like it?" Rick asked Kate.

"The fire goes inside I'm guessing and it's really big." Kate started walking around it while she glanced at the built-in seating with planters right behind it. There were also cabinets that looked like they could be opened meaning it was built-in storage.

"It spins slowly too if we want it to." Kate looked up at Castle like he had lost his mind. Why would they need it to spin? Still Castle was grinning like it was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Kate smiled knowing that Castle was doing his best to please her, to make her life special, and she loved him for it.

They moved on to the garden area that was filled with plants. "I thought we were going to put a glass table here?" Kate noticed that there was no room for one.

"The landscape architect suggested removing it and leaving it as just a garden. He's going to come back tomorrow and add a number of concrete animals instead," Rick explained.

They had long since lost Jimmy. He was occupied with things they found for him to fix. The contractor had excused himself when Rick and Kate went outside since his responsibility ended at the door.

Kate turned to look at Castle with love shining in her eyes. "It's gorgeous Castle. It's a place I never thought I would get to live in. Thank you!" Kate wrapped her arms around Castle and held him close.

"You are so very welcome Kate and so very worth it. Welcome home." Rick kissed her.

It took a few hours to unload the truck with the furniture. While it was being unloaded, another mover showed up with all of the stuff from their apartment. All Rick had left was to turn in the keys and they were moved out of their former apartment.

Everyone was gone and all of their stuff was in the house. They spent the evening unboxing and putting their stuff where they wanted it. Rick put the kitchen items in the kitchen where Kate told him to.

Problem was they had little to no food for Kate to cook so their first night at their new home was spent sitting at the breakfast bar eating pizza. "You ready for our date tomorrow night Castle?" Kate had a plan and hoped Jack hadn't told him anything since Kate was forced to use him.

"I'm dying to find out what you have planned Kate." Rick smiled and leaned over and planted a greasy pizza kiss on her cheek.

 **Backwards in time to yesterday:**

"Damn it!" Kate cursed at the computer monitor. She had stayed behind after one of her classes and had used Jill to access the computer to search for tickets. Kate already knew that this would be hard and probably cost her dearly. Not impossible. "This is impossible." Kate sat back in her chair defeated.

She knew that there would likely be some scalpers at the stadium, but they could be selling fake tickets or cost her more that she was willing to spend even though she was willing to spend a lot. Castle had been paying for everything else. She wanted to give him one night where she paid for everything. All her money was being used to keep the house her dad was living in and warm.

"What are you trying to do Kate?" Jill asked not knowing what she was doing since Kate wasn't using her.

"I'm trying to get tickets for the game tomorrow, but there just aren't any." Kate told Jill. She wanted to surprise Castle by taking him out on a date for a change.

"Give me a moment." Jill told Kate. Kate huffed in annoyance. Like she had a choice!

"Jack has arranged two tickets for tomorrow's game; you can pick them up at the window." Jill suddenly told her.

"No Jill, this is my purchase. Now he'll know!" Jill had ruined her surprise since Jack had gotten the two tickets.

"Jack is doing it without Richard's knowledge, so it is still a surprise." Jill countered.

"Oh!" Kate sat up straight. "So what did they cost?" Kate had money and expected to pay for them.

"Jack said they didn't cost anything." Jill conveyed Jack's response.

"That's not possible. You don't get tickets for a game like this without paying for them." It just wasn't possible.

"Jack insists that the tickets will be there and that there is no cost." Jill confirmed.

 **Back to that night:**

Kate had the day off and they spent the morning looking at the BMW that Castle had found first. They both took turns driving it. After the test drive, they waited to find out what the price for them would be. "What do you think, since I have a feeling you will be driving it more than me," Rick asked.

"It's your money Castle so it's your car, just pick the one you like." Kate had her bike and could take the subway or a taxi like she was doing now since it was getting colder. The sun wasn't always up when she left or came home.

Rick moved into Kate's space and wrapped his arms around her. "We only have space for one car because of the storage unit so that makes this OUR car Kate, and don't you think differently." Rick kissed Kate to enforce his point. "Now tell me what you think."

"I don't like it and I can't really tell you why. The dash, the seats, the color. I don't know, something." Kate relented and told Castle the truth.

"Now was that so hard? Just think how you would feel if we had bought it." Rick pointed out the flaw in her thinking.

They left before their salesman had a chance to talk to them about their test drive. He didn't even get the keys back from them. They had returned them to another salesperson. He did see them get into a taxi and leave much to his dismay since he'd lost a sale.

From there they went to Macy's to go shopping. Kate had convinced Castle that they didn't have enough place settings if they had enough people over to fill their new dining room table which seated up to ten. They also needed BBQ equipment, patio plates, and glassware.

By the time they got home it was time to go out on Kate's date. She handed the address to the taxi driver knowing that if she told him the address Castle would instantly know where they were going. She wanted him to suffer a little for all of his surprises he had sprung on her.

The only problem was that Kate couldn't hide their destination when they arrived. "Baseball!?" Castle sounded excited and it made Kate smile. That is until Rick said, "It's the Yankees isn't it?"

"Don't be like that Castle. It's a baseball game. Can't you just enjoy it?" Kate guided him to the window where she was going to pick up the tickets.

"Who are they playing?" Maybe he could watch them lose and get at least some satisfaction out of being forced to watch the Yankees.

"Our arch enemy, the Boston Red Sox." Kate told him and picked up their tickets. Just like Jack had told her, there was no cost. It only reinforced Kate's belief that they would be sitting on the roof; she was just sure of it. Still she had tickets for an ALCS game, what could go wrong?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

www dot oldhousedreams dot com/2011/06/13/1884-church-manhatten-ny/

To see pictures of the Church remodel along with a floor plan, replace the word dot with a real dot and remove any empty spaces. It should work. Enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

**CH20**

 **It is still the same day: (Middle of October)**

This chapter has a minor amount of "M" rated material. Reader discretion is advised.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kate was wrong, they were not sitting on the roof as Kate had feared. The exact opposite in fact. They were right on the far corner of the Yankee dugout, down front up against the wall. Kate felt like she could just reach over the wall and touch the grass. She was giddy and was bouncing.

They went through the introductions of the starting teams, stood for the National Anthem, and listened to the singing of the song. The Yankees took the field with Cone as their starting pitcher.

Kate was still bouncing up and down, not keeping still as Boston gave way and took the field for the bottom of the first inning. Boston had Martinez as their starting pitcher and the Yankees didn't do any better.

It went like that for the first three innings. Rick had his head on a swivel searching for the hot dog and beer guy. This was a baseball game; everyone knew the best hot dogs were at a baseball game, even if they did cost a small fortune.

Kate thought she knew what Castle was looking for and she could hear them yelling out what they were selling. Except she watched Castle pull out a piece of paper, write something with his ever present Sharpie, and hand it to someone over the fence they were sitting behind. She watched the man disappear into the Yankee dugout.

In the bottom of the 4th inning the Yankees scored a run and now had the lead. Kate was hopping up and down kissing Castle and hadn't noticed someone standing in front of them till she stopped kissing Castle.

"Rick, good to see you. It's about time you showed up to cheer us on." He was grinning since he knew Rick wasn't a big Yankee fan.

"Joe! It's good to see you again. I see you've got yourself another winning team." Rick held out his hand and shook hands with Joe Torre.

"Someone has to make sure the Dodgers don't win the World Series." Joe teased since he knew Rick.

"Joe, this is Kate Beckett. Kate this is Joe Torre. Kate is the most special person I know." Rick smiled widely.

Joe held out his hand and waited for Kate to come down from the stars to shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be really special if you plan on handling Rick. I'd wish you luck but by the look of it, you don't need my luck."

Kate stood there gaping at Joe Torre. She was meeting Joe Torre and was shaking his hand. "Castle, …Beckett …Kate …big fan!" Her behavior had Joe laughing.

"You still at the same number. I'm sure Kate and I would love to have you over for dinner some time," Rick offered, still grinning at the speechless Kate.

"Nothing has changed. I'm sure Ali would love to come over and catch up. You just let us know when after we win the World Series and we'll be there," Joe couldn't help but tease Rick.

Joe's statement got Rick to growl. "Just for that I may cook for you." Joe knew Rick could burn water.

"I have to get back and win this game. I'm glad you could come. Enjoy the free tickets and let me know when you need anymore." Joe waved. "Nice meeting you Kate Beckett."

Kate was still just standing there with her mouth hanging open. "That…was…Joe…Torre." Kate was still in the clouds.

"Free tickets huh?" Rick stared at Kate who wasn't looking at him. Rick helped Kate sit down.

It was during the top of the next inning when Boston scored two runs that Castle finally got his hot dog and beer and bought the same for Kate. She sat there dejected as Boston scored two runs. However this was when it finally hit Kate that Joe had said something about free tickets.

Kate put 2+2 together and came up with Jack and his free tickets. Castle was friends with Joe Torre. It was also now that Kate caught up with Castle inviting him over to their new place for dinner; she stared at Castle while she ate her hot dog and drank her beer.

Rick remained silent through it all. He wondered how Kate had gotten her hands on two free tickets handed over by his friend Joe Torre when it was obvious that Kate didn't know him. However it only made Kate that much more special to him.

Rick was happy up until the 7th inning when the Yankees scored two more runs and went through 4 pitchers in the 8th. He was forced to watch their reliever, Rivera in the 9th and win the game.

Still he got to see Garciaparra hit a home run for Boston along with a home run by Martinez for New York, and watch Kate wave good-bye to Joe as they left. Their date left Rick with questions. Now he knew who to invite over for dinner, knowing Kate would likely go nuts planning and cooking for them. Just the thought alone had him proud of Kate and made him smile.

"What's the smile for Castle? The Yankees won," Kate pointed out since Castle had been rooting for the Red Sox and she knew it. Kate hoped she could win him over to her side the longer they lived in New York City.

Rick leaned into Kate's ear as they started the long climb up the steps to the exit. "Because we are going to inaugurate the new bedroom tonight when I ravish you till you beg for mercy."

It had Kate's heart racing instantly thinking about what Castle was going to do to her tonight. From the grin on Castle's face, he knew just what those words had done to her.

Kate spent the entire trip home looking into Castle's eyes, which from her point of view were looking at her like she was already naked.

The second they locked the front door and set the security system for them being home, Castle took her hand and pulled her down the hall to their bedroom. "Strip, Kate and get into bed." Castle told her and then left the bedroom.

Kate literally shook as she stripped, tossed her clothes onto a nearby chair, and sat on the bed waiting and wondering. Castle was gone too long and Kate was starting to burst at the seams over what he had planned.

Then he finally returned. When he walked back into the bedroom he was naked and already hard. Her eyes spotted his erection immediately; she couldn't wait to get her hands on his manhood and treat it like only she could.

Castle stood right in front of her. His erection was all she could see and was just thinking about reaching out and giving it all of her attention. "Lay down on the bed Kate, on your back." His words somehow had their effect on her as Kate lay down on her back and waited for Castle to join her.

It was only then that Kate noticed the silk scarves that he had in his hands as he tied one end to her wrist and the other end to the post of the headboard. "Castle?" Kate had wanted it to come out like a strong question, however it sounded more like an excited whimper.

Kate watched him tie her ankle on the same side to the post at the foot of the bed. Kate followed Castle as he tied her other ankle and finally was working on her other hand. It left Kate tied to the bed, spread eagle and naked.

Kate was now squirming as she waited for what was to come next.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was morning and Kate was standing in their new bathroom looking at her body in the full length mirror that was in the dressing room. Kate was marked again. She inspected each and every splotch and stripe on her body.

Most of them she knew how they got there; others were a complete mystery. Kate remembered just what Castle had done to her last night. Well what she could remember anyway. Her mind had given up trying to keep up with the number of orgasms that she had. Kate was pretty sure there came a point where they just didn't stop and she had no idea just how many she had had last night.

Then there was what was in her hand when she had gotten out of bed. Kate lifted it up in her hand to look at it. It had a handle about 6-inches long that was covered in silk with cross stitching in red and black and had a loop on the end that allowed you to hang it up. The business end had a number of 11-inch long satin strands that matched nicely with the marks on her thighs and across her breasts as Kate held one of the strands up against one of the marks.

What Castle had done to her last night showed Kate that he wasn't afraid and it gave her more confidence in what she wanted to do. It had her searching one of the drawers that she had hidden it in. "Soon little one, soon." Kate stuffed it back into its hiding place for another day.

Kate decided to return to bed. She slid in close to Castle and drew a doodle on his chest with her finger while she kissed his exposed skin. When Castle's arms pulled her in closer she knew that Castle was finally awake.

"Morning." Castle whispered. "Hi." Kate returned. "I love you Rick. You own so much of my heart I don't know how much of it is actually mine anymore." Kate gave his skin a longer kiss.

"I didn't hurt you last night did I?" Rick really was worried that he had gone too far.

Kate chuckled lightly. "No. …Last night was simply …extraordinary. No one has made love to me like you do, let alone what you did last night.

Castle, just when did you start using this?" Kate lifted up the whip she had found.

Rick reached out and took it from her and held the handle in his hand. "You were mumbling nonsense somewhere around your 15th orgasm, I think, when I started to use this on your thighs while I used my other hand to stimulate you each time I whipped you.

I think you had three more until I switched to whipping your breasts. After each stroke I would bend down and bite one of your nipples. With each bite I would stroke your clit causing you to come again.

When I switched back to your thighs you started climaxing with each stroke of the whip. After a while even I lost track of how many orgasms you were having. It was so erotic Kate, watching you squirm while screaming at each stroke.

I stopped and untied you when I feared I was actually hurting you and that scared me. You finally calmed down. However your body was still twitching occasionally. You're sure you're not hurt? I'd die if I thought I had hurt you."

"I have muscles that I didn't know I had that are sore, but I barely remember any of what happened last night. I remember the start but after that it is a blur." Kate buried her face into Castle's side.

"Castle, just how many orgasms did I have last night." Kate knew her body had never felt like it does now.

"I'm afraid I don't really know, my love. If I had to guess, … somewhere over 20 easily, maybe one or two short of 30." Rick knew he had given up counting and had switched to just trying to get Kate to never stop having orgasms. It was like a drug to try and see if he could get Kate to never stop. The look on her face, the sounds that she made, the changes in her skin color...it was all so intoxicating, and he was responsible for all of it.

Still was all of Kate's twitching and screaming really an orgasm or was it something else? He had reduced Kate to a quaking puddle of goo incapable of forming a coherent thought. Now he just had to plan on how or when to do it again.

Kate rolled over onto her back. "30!?" Kate whispered. Kate knew that until Castle started making love to her she had counted herself lucky to have more than one and no one had ever made love to her like Castle did. …EVER!

The idea of having had 30 orgasms was something that didn't seem possible. But her sore muscles told her something else and Kate had faith that Castle wouldn't lie to her. Kate decided to ask Jill when they were alone, since Jill was part of her now.

Then the stupid alarm went off. That told her it was time to get up, take a shower, and get her butt back to her classes in the Academy. Hopefully today wouldn't involve anything physical because her muscles couldn't take much more abuse.

It took half an hour each day one way by taxi or by motorcycle and one hour by combination bus and underground to reach the Academy. Today turned out to be a taxi day since Kate didn't think her sore muscles could take using mass transit today.

Rick had his own task to do today with Kate's reluctant blessing. Armed with Kate's key, he took a taxi and was soon standing outside the door to Kate's family home. He hoped to find Kate's father home and suffering from a night of drinking himself into oblivion. Rick was just hoping it wasn't a permanent case of oblivion.

Rick let himself inside and closed and locked the door behind him. What he found inside was just what he feared most, Jim had gone right back to drinking. At least he was eating the food that they'd left behind. There were containers of soup that Jim could warm in the microwave. All the other meals were frozen TV dinners that, while not good, were better than nothing.

In addition there were bottles of alcohol everywhere. Most were empty but not all of them. Rick, however, had come prepared. He had cleaning supplies and was armed with Kate's knowledge of where everything was.

The trash went into plastic bags that he had brought with him. The alcohol went down the drain and then the bottles went into the trash. Rick took an inventory of how much food was left so he could go shopping and build up the supplies again. Next came the use of the vacuum cleaner followed by a complete scrubbing of the bathrooms.

Rick didn't know how to cook but he knew how to clean and had no qualms about putting in the work. Being in the military had actually been harder than this. His trips to the gym meant he was still in excellent shape and all this work was done quickly and efficiently.

Next came a trip to the grocery store to replace the food that Jim had used up. Rick had the freezer and shelves restocked and decided it was time to go check on Jim. He feared what he would find and prayed that his delay hadn't cost Kate her father.

Rick found Jim lying on his bed still in his clothes along with a few more bottles, some empty and some not. At least there wasn't any vomit. Jim looked thin and he was a little cool. He was also out cold.

Rick picked up all the clothes off of the floor, started a load of laundry, then went back in to gather up and search for all the bottles of alcohol that he could find. He poured it down the drain and put the bottles into the trash. Jim appeared to be a whiskey man though there were also bottles of vodka and even a few of tequila, though those were not nearly as numerous.

Next came stripping Jim naked and tossing his clothes into the laundry pile. Rick knew what to do next but he decided it was time to start the coffee machine first. Rick overloaded the filter with grounds in an attempt to make the coffee extra strong.

Stepping back into the bedroom Rick picked up Jim, carried him into the bathroom, and placed him in the tub. He turned on the shower and let it run cold. Since it was October the water in New York was starting to get really cold.

It took a few minutes before Jim started to react to the water and had actually opened his eyes. Rick started using a wash cloth to wash Jim and scrub his skin clean. Jim was shivering and Rick could barely feel his fingers from the cold water. Jim still hadn't said a word. Rick grabbed a couple of towels and helped Jim step out of the shower. He just stood there while Rick rubbed him dry.

Rick put Jim in a robe and walked him into the kitchen where he sat Jim down and watched as Jim started to go back to sleep. Rick now spent his time force feeding Jim what he was hoping was cup after cup of strong coffee.

When Rick started getting too many grounds he started another pot brewing while sitting there watching Jim drink his coffee for himself. "I know you don't I?" Jim was finally looking at Rick over the rim of his cup of coffee.

"Yes, we've met before. The last time was when you were in the hospital," Rick confirmed.

"Katie dropped me in a hospital and left me there." Rick could hear the venom in Jim's voice.

"Your daughter, who I think you still love dearly, was afraid you were trying to kill yourself. Want to tell me what happened?" Rick was willing to let Jim bend his ear. Besides if he got Jim to talk it might help him figure out what the problem is.

"I would never try to kill myself. Katie thought wrong." Instead Jim's defenses came up.

"Like you would never raise a hand against your daughter," Rick countered and suddenly regretted it. It was likely only going to make Jim more defensive, and Rick was here to get him to stop drinking, not argue with him.

"I've never done so and I resent the implication." Rick sighed. He had made an enemy of Jim before he even had gotten started. Still his love of Kate wouldn't allow Jim off the hook so easily.

"Kate's bruising and cuts that I tended to that day say otherwise. Kate is actually scared of you now thanks to your drunken attacks," Rick went on the offensive.

Jim put his cup of coffee down spilling some of it. "Lies, all lies. I think it's time for you to leave." Jim tried standing up but realized he couldn't and remained seated.

"You're probably right. I've cleaned the place and have a load of laundry in the washer. I've also gone shopping so you will have some food to eat."

"Kate is already hurting from the loss of her mother and now her father is trying to kill himself by drinking too much. That behavior has already put you in the hospital once. You go back in again you may not come back out. Are you so sure you want your only child to be parentless?

I'm well acquainted with losing someone. You lost your wife; I get it, I do. But is having lost Johanna worth the loss of your entire family? Kate just wants her father back, however, if you no longer want to be a father or maybe someday a grandfather after walking your daughter down the aisle, then stay here and drink yourself to death.

Just remember, suicides are not allowed to be re-acquainted with their dead loved ones. You drink yourself to death and you'll be alone for all time." Rick wasn't afraid of Jim physically; if it came to it he could put Jim on the floor in a heartbeat. So Rick turned his back and walked for the front door. "I know a couple of places to help you stop drinking, but you have to want to stop for it to work. Your daughter loves you and I love your daughter with all my heart. I'll be back in a week to check on you, clean the house, buy you some more food, and make sure that all the bills are paid so that you are not thrown out of your own house because you have stopped payments on it. Because you've stopped living.

Don't forget to move the laundry from the washer to the dryer. There is a fresh pot of coffee on the counter should you decide to re-join the land of the living. Otherwise we'll bury your dead body next to your wife's and Kate can cry over two graves instead of one.

And I'll hate you for the rest of my life for what you have consciously chosen to do to Kate simply because you lost your wife." Rick was still mad after he had Jack call him a taxi and was still fuming when he finally got home.

"I think I may have screwed up Jack. If he drinks himself to death after this, Kate is never going to forgive me." Rick collapsed onto the sofa in the living room and looked up at the dark ceiling far above him.

"Perhaps some tough love is just what Jim Beckett needed. A slap in the face instead of being babied by a woman," Jack offered.

"I just wish I knew what he was doing. He goes out, buys more booze, and starts drinking again. It would be nice to know when and how he's doing it," Rick talked to himself. Rick knew just what he needed and who to get it from. "What was that guy's name? Danielson, Donaldson? Something 'son.'" It had Rick up off the sofa and into the library/study where his laptop and phone numbers were located.

Half an hour later Rick knew an overnight FedEx package would be arriving from an address in Langley in his future. Rick didn't know how many he was going to need now or in the future, so he had left it to his friend to send as many as he could. Rick had told him no matter how many he sent it wouldn't likely be enough.

"You're sure you can monitor these things Jack?" Rick wanted to hear it again.

"Positive. They may be state of the art for you, but they are child's play for me." Jack knew he could monitor them, all of them, if it came to that.

"Way to cheer me up Jack. Insult the best the CIA has to offer." Rick was teasing and by Jack's silence, Rick knew Jack did too.


	21. Chapter 21

**CH21**

 **It is now one month later: (Middle of November)**

There is some "M" rated material in this chapter. I've tried not to make it too graphic, however the topic is very adult and the subject will not be to everyone's liking. Reader discretion is now **strongly** advised.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a special day for both Rick and Kate. It had been a long time coming but here they were. Castle was driving this time using the built-in GPS unit after in-putting the address that Kate had given him. Castle was dressed in his best suit while Kate, who was sitting next to him, was dressed her dress blues. It was graduation day at the New York City Police Academy. Kate had passed everything they had thrown at her and was actually in the top 10% of her graduating class.

"Nervous?" Rick asked as he had been stealing looks at Kate who was still playing with her hands in her lap.

"A little… Do you think he'll actually show?" Rick knew just who Kate was referring to.

Kate hadn't talked to her dad in weeks if not months. Not since that day he was taken to the hospital after almost drinking himself to death. Rick had gone back a week later after lowering the hammer on Jim the week before, only to find a sober Jim Beckett waiting for him with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Jim?" Rick didn't say anything else after he let himself in, fearing the worse, ready to clean and go shopping again. Rick had still stayed to clean and he went shopping, however, this time Jim was helping with both.

"Mr. Castle." Jim returned Rick's greeting. "Is that offer still open?" Jim had made his choice.

"Of course. I just need to take you there since you will be staying there to the finish. This won't work unless you want it to and it still won't bring your wife back. No matter how badly either of us want it to." Rick warned him.

"I know, however it might just get me my daughter back even though she has reason to hate me." Jim lowered his head. Rick's last visit had left him with a lot to think about and since Rick had thrown out all of his liquor, he was forced to stay sober drinking the coffee Rick had left behind. Otherwise he knew he would be drunk again in an instant and still would be.

Rick made his call, took Jim to his new home for the next few weeks, and dropped him off. Rick had told Kate where Jim was and why that very day. "He wants to get better?" Kate had talked through her hands that were over her mouth, not believing that she might just get her father back.

"He says he does, but all that liquor has a tight hold on him. Where he is going has warned me that he will have a lifetime of trying to resist having another drink and if he does…" Rick didn't want to say that it would kill him, however the implication was still there.

Rick parked their new car which had to have the cloth top up since it was cold outside. They had finally decided on the Jaguar XKR convertible as their one and only car. Kate's motorcycle was stored behind a locked gate right next to the Jag in the parking garage.

Kate had talked Castle into waiting for winter to purchase bicycles for the coming spring/summer when there were likely sales to be had.

Kate went her way and Rick went to find a seat while keeping his head on a swivel looking for Jim, however he hadn't spotted him yet. Jim still had another week of his rehabilitation from alcohol to go, but they had agreed to let him come see his daughter graduate if he wanted to do so. Jim wasn't going to be allowed to stay long. They wanted him to stay as far away from temptation as possible.

Rick watched the entire class cross the stage and accept their certificates of completion. It reminded Rick of what they did when he graduated high school. It's just that this was more important. Everyone that crossed the stage was likely going to be a rookie cop soon. Except for Kate since she wasn't even officially 20 yet, let alone 21. Twenty-one was the minimum age to be hired. Kate was going to be forced to wait, though Rick with Jack's help, he already had a plan for that.

Rick watched Kate cross the stage as her name was spoken. He did his best to embarrass Kate as he could by clapping loudly and whistling as loud as he could, making a spectacle of himself, not that he cared. He was proud of Kate and what she had accomplished. Kate had come a long way from that first day he saw her in the library.

Rick watched Kate wave and take her certificate, shake someone's hand and walk off, not to be seen again until the ceremony was over.

Rick had his arms around Kate the first chance he got and kissed her softly. "I'm proud of you Kate. Jack tells me you are the youngest to ever graduate from the Academy. You already have your name in the history books." Rick gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey girl, this is your moment to shine." A lovely lightly colored black lady came walking up and Kate left Rick to hug her.

"Thanks Lanie. Lanie this is my boyfriend Rick. Rick this is Lanie Parrish. We met while she was showing us the insides of a dead body and what to look for. Lanie is training to be an ME for the police." Kate made her introductions.

"Doctor Parrish, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rick shook her hand.

"I'm not a doctor yet. I decided not to finish my residency and go into forensics instead. Kate here has been my one shining moment surrounded by nothing but men. However, now I'm jealous.

Kate told me she had a man in her life, but she didn't tell me he was built and handsome. If Kate ever decides she doesn't want you anymore, you come and find me; I'll be happy to take over." Lanie was smiling while teasing Kate.

"Back off Lanie, Castle is mine." Kate took hold of Rick's left arm with both of her hands.

"Castle? As in Rick Castle? Richard Castle the author of all those Derek Storm books? I'm impressed Kate Beckett, you really know how to pick 'em." Lanie was envious now.

"I'm just a writer. Kate here is the one that wants to be a homicide detective which makes her far more important than me. I'm still trying to figure out what she saw in me when we met." Rick leaned over a little to kiss Kate's head.

"I met an amazing man who didn't run after he found out more about me and I love him for it." Kate kissed him back.

"You two are so sweet it is almost sickening. You hang onto this one, Kate Beckett. He's a keeper. And don't be a stranger; I expect several phone calls from you. Maybe I'll see you in one of the precincts soon. It was a pleasure to meet you Rick Castle… I expect an autographed copy girl." Lanie pointed at Kate and was off to meet other friends and rejoin her family.

"So Officer Beckett, what do we do now?" Rick turned to Kate who still had a tight hold of his arm.

"He's here Castle! I saw him for just a moment as I was walking across the stage," Kate told Rick, still excited.

"Your father? You saw him?… Where?" Rick was now turning everywhere trying to catch sight of him.

"I only saw him for an instant, but he was standing way back there." Kate pointed towards the rear of the place. She found herself being dragged by Castle as he suddenly took off in search of Jim.

They never did find him. "He may have been forced to go back." Rick speculated.

"Thank you Castle. He might still be drunk except for you. Maybe I'll get my father back because of you." Kate stepped into Castle's chest and let him hold her close.

"You would have reached him eventually Kate. Deep down he is still your father and he still loves you. He's doing this for you and not me," Rick replied.

"Maybe, I would hope so. I just don't know how I would have done it." Kate was still lost on how to reach her father.

"You ready for your birthday tomorrow, soon-to-be birthday girl?" Rick changed the topic.

"You better not have ideas of filling our home with banners and balloons Castle." Kate smiled while she talked into his chest, since that was exactly what she wanted him to do. It was a big day for both of them and Kate knew it. She was going to be 20 tomorrow and would no longer be a teenager. Kate had high hopes that it meant something to Castle.

"Way to spoil all my fun Officer Beckett. I suppose that means you don't want me to try and give you a new record number of orgasms tomorrow night too." Rick teased back.

"Keep your voice down Castle." His remark had Kate looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

"We need something for you to tell your friend Lanie when you decide on a girls only night… And was that a yes or a no?" Rick kissed Kate's head which almost caused her cap to fall off.

Kate took her cap off and held it close. "Yes." Kate whispered softly into Castle's chest and started to day dream about what tomorrow night was going to be like. Kate was almost ready to pull out her little toy and find out if Castle was interested.

Her answer had Castle's chest vibrating as he started chuckling. "Maybe we'll start with an all body massage first, just to get your muscles all nice and relaxed."

"God, Castle." He already had her wanting tomorrow night to be tonight. Then it hit her, maybe she could use her little toy tonight and let Castle turn her into a mental vegetable tomorrow night. She just needed to screw up her courage. "I love you Richard Castle, all of you so very much." Kate looked up at Castle, who simply bent his head down and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, too, Katherine Beckett, so very much." Castle whispered into her lips. "Ready for an ice cream cone as an early celebration?" Rick had plans to take Kate out to dinner tonight instead of letting her cook dinner. He wanted to celebrate and not force Kate to spend it cooking.

"Trying to spoil my dinner Castle?" Kate teased.

"Nope. Just trying to warm you up for more dessert tonight." Rick knew he was grinning, since he had ulterior motives behind that comment.

"Take me home Castle." And Kate meant home since she had one now. A gorgeous one too, even if it was too cold to use the outside part of it.

Rick was already dressed in a suit so he didn't have to do much except wait for Kate. Kate had to get out of her dress blues, do something with her hair, apply more make-up than usual, and get dressed in something elegant and sexy.

By the look on Castle's face Kate knew she had succeeded. "I can't get over how gorgeous you truly are. I still don't know how I got so lucky to run across you and let you into my life and my heart." Rick was smiling at her.

Kate's heart was pounding since she had thought the same thing and really loved him with all of her heart. "Don't make me ruin my make-up Castle, it took a lot of work to look like this." Kate shyly smiled at him.

This time they drove instead of taking a taxi. Even now Kate didn't know where they were going although she had watched Castle put in the address into the GPS unit.

500 East 30th Street.

Up to the top floor they go. "The Water Club." Kate read as they entered. Except all Kate saw was that all of the seating was on a peninsula-type location with windows looking out onto water on three sides.

Their table turned out to be a two person table up against one wall allowing both of them to look out onto the view of the water and the New York skyline beyond. "It's lovely Castle." Kate looked radiant as she reached her hand across the table to take one of his.

Once again Castle wouldn't let her order any hard alcohol. Since alcohol had almost taken her father from her, she didn't complain.

Castle talked her into a 5 course chief's tasting. They started off with Beef Wellington Sliders that were delicious. This was followed by Colorado Rack of Lamb with Baked Potato and Sautéed Spinach. The dessert course was a decadent Eleven Layer Chocolate Cake with vanilla whipped cream, candied oranges and hazelnuts.

It all went well with the wine. Money-Saint-Denis, Premier Cru, "Clos de la Bussiere," Domaine G. Roumier. "Castle that costs $225!" Kate whispered, meaning it cost too much.

"I would buy you an entire case if you like it," Castle countered. And from the look on Kate's face she liked it. "Jack?" Castle whispered while Kate was drinking. "One full case has been ordered." Jack did his best to whisper back.

From there Castle drove her to a parking lot for entrance into Central Park. Kate knew exactly where they were and was thinking about a walk in the park which was fine since they were both wearing heavy coats. However Castle walked her over to a white carriage with a single horse that had Palomino coloring. "Ride for Rodgers," Castle told the driver.

He hopped down and helped them into the carriage and made sure to hand Kate a dozen red roses. Castle was handed a small box that had a clear top. In it, Kate could see a dozen strawberries that had been dipped in chocolate. The driver made sure they were both tucked in under a blanket that had been in the carriage.

He got back onto his seat and they started off into Central Park. "Castle?" Kate wiped away a tear.

"Today is a special day Kate and it will only come around once in a lifetime. It deserves to be special." Rick leaned in and kissed Kate. It was at this point that Kate heard a click. The sound got her to break from the kiss and look around.

Kate easily spotted some guy on a very quiet scooter. "Castle?" Kate was looking right at him as he took another picture using just one hand.

"He is part of the package. One hour carriage ride, one dozen red roses, one dozen of strawberries dipped in chocolate, and one photographer who will take a minimum of 90 pictures during the next hour." Castle explained.

The carriage ride was an hour starting on the South End to the lake. They saw views of Balto's statue, Rumsey Playfield, Conservatory Water, the Bandshell, Bethesda terrace and fountain, Cherry Hill, Strawberry Fields, across 72nd Street to see Dakota, New York Historical Society, back across 77th Street and then along the Lake with views of the skyline.

Kate kissed Castle most of the way while taking bites of the strawberries that Castle hand fed her. She never saw the photographer again until they stopped where they started. Castle talked to him for a moment.

"That was amazing Castle, thank you." Kate wiped away more tears and kissed him yet again.

"I love you Officer Katherine Houghton Beckett. Possibly more than you'll ever know." Castle told her.

Kate gave up wiping the tears away and just buried herself into Castle's chest feeling his arms wrap around her and hold her tight. "I love you too Rick, so very much." It was in this moment that Kate handed him her heart to do with as he pleased, even if she didn't tell him. She didn't realize that Rick had just done the same.

"Take me home Rick, I want to make love to you." Rick only smiled, escorted Kate to the car, and drove home. He held her all the way from the parking garage to their home. Once they were inside, he set the alarm for being home mode.

Kate started working on Rick's buttons and slapped his hands away when he tried to start on hers. "Keep your hands to yourself Castle. This is all about me thanking you."

"Oooo, does this mean you are going to tie me to the bed this time?" Castle asked her.

That got Kate to stop just as she was ready to yank down his pants. She had planned on just making love to him and not do anything kinky, however his comment had her thinking. Was tonight the perfect night to try it? "Maybe next time Castle, I have something else in mind." Kate had just made up her mind.

Kate got him naked and found that he was already hard and ready for her. Kate had up to this moment been careful to avoid brushing up against his erection even by accident. She just pushed him so that he was sitting on the bed. Kate backed off and started working on her buttons.

Her top went flying, followed by her bra which landed on Castle's head as though she had tried to do so. Kate smiled while trying not to laugh at what he looked like sitting in their bed, naked, with a grin on his face with her bra hanging on his head. One of her straps had hooked itself on his ear so that a little later, after the bra slid off his head, it dangled from his ear. And Castle did nothing to remove it.

Kate had her skirt loosened and did her best to have it shimmy down her legs as she rocked her body from side to side. Then Kate turned her back on Castle and did the same with her panties, bending way over as she slid them down till she stepped out of them slowly. She grinned when she heard Castle growl low in his throat.

Kate sauntered over to stand in front of Castle and pushed him down onto the bed as she climbed up over him. Kate took her bra off his ear and launched it to some other area of the bedroom and bent down and kissed Castle.

Kate kissed her way down to Castle's erection which she still hadn't touched. Kate was staring at it and it looked bigger than it ever had. She watched as it moved of its own accord, like a muscle spasm. "Want me Castle… Trust me Castle?" Kate asked while she breathed on his erection, watching it move.

Kate didn't wait for his answer since she already knew the answer. She was soaked and wanted to do this while she still had enough nerve. "Don't move Castle." Kate stood up and started to run out of the bedroom. "And don't touch yourself," Kate added just before she was out of sight.

Kate found the two items she needed. What she had told Castle brought back to her mind, just as clear as day, what she had seen Castle do in St. Lucia. That thought had Kate running back into the bedroom to make sure he hadn't started without her.

Kate had each item in her hands and held them behind her back. She found Castle just as she had left him, naked, hard and lying on his back in their bed with his arms spread wide. Kate knew she had Castle wound up pretty tight when she saw some pre-cum on the tip of his erection.

"Rick?" Kate's courage was leaving her like a dam had just given way. She was moments away from running back into the dressing room and re-hiding it.

"What are you hiding Kate?" Castle grinned at her. Kate watched as Castle got up a little and sat on the edge of the bed facing her. "Come on Kate show me what you have."

Castle reached out, placed his hands on her hips, and pulled her into him. "Show me what you are hiding Kate." Then Castle lifted his head up and out just far enough to give her a quick kiss.

Kate took what little courage she still had and brought one arm around to show him the first item. Kate's imagination about all the things that could go wrong at this moment was in full play and even though she loved Castle and trusted him, this could go so wrong so fast.

Castle's eyes went wide since this was not on his list of what Kate had behind her back. Still Castle reached out and took it from her and started looking it over.

It was 12-1/4 inches long that looked like it was made out of some kind of clear gel. Inside the gel a tube that was purple with a darker purple swirl wrapped around it from one end to the other.

Each end had the head of a penis on it, though one end was a lot larger than the other end. It was relatively ridged and yet it was easily bendable. Castle started smiling and Kate's fears started leaving her.

"So you want my cherry, do you, Officer Beckett?" Castle teased her while smiling wide. "You realize for this to work I'm going to need a whole lot of…" Castle stopped talking as Kate pulled her other hand out from behind her back, which was holding a bottle of anal lube.

Castle had no trouble telling that Kate was beyond nervous about this and it was sweet. Granted he had never considered doing anything like this. He was willing to experiment a little, however this was taking things to a different level. But if Kate had enough courage to show this side of her, there was no way in hell he was going to do something stupid. If Kate wanted his cherry he was going to give it to her.

"Castle I've never… I mean, I've never even had any man inside me… not there." Kate's stammering was cute. Castle now understood that she was offering her cherry to him like she was asking for his.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I have no idea what the course schedule for the police academy is or what dates they take place in. My research only told me the time needed to complete the course. The ceremony and the presentation award taking place one day before Kate's birthday is all my doing.

If anyone knows different they can send me a message, however it is too late to make the change. Maybe I can use that information in a future story.


	22. Chapter 22

**CH22**

 **It is now Kate's birthday: (November 17, 1999)**

There is a small amount of "M" rated material in this chapter. The topic is still not to everyone's taste. Reader discretion is still **STRONGLY** advised.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kate was the first one to wake up next morning and found herself naked and in Castle's arms. As her mind woke up Kate moved her hand so that it was over his heart. Doing so allowed her to feel his heart beat and his chest as it rose and fell.

She had graduated from the Police Academy, however she was still one whole year away from being hired by them. It left her wondering what she was going to do with the time, since it meant she still didn't have a job. She was living off of Castle's money and it was starting to get to her.

Kate knew Castle didn't care, but she did. Kate was 20 today and was officially an adult now with a boyfriend that she loved with all her heart.

It was also now that Kate noticed something else. There was a discomfort that she had never had before. It wasn't pain per se, but the feeling was definitely not normal. It had Kate thinking back to what had happened last night.

Kate had fallen in love with Castle all over again, especially when he helped her in the use of her toy. Castle had made sure she was wet before he handed her the anal lube. Kate took it and coated her fingers and slowly worked at pushing them into Castle as he was on his hands and knees. Kate kept it up until she finally had two fingers that would slide in and out easily.

This was followed by coating the toy on his end. Kate took her time as she entered the toy into Castle, little by little. She constantly asked him if he was fine or if should she stop. Kate wasn't sure just how much of her toy was in Castle when she stopped and got on her hands and knees. Kate had also noted a tiny amount of blood which told her this really was a first for him, much like when her own hymen had been broken when she lost her virginity.

Taking the toy in her other hand Kate worked her way backwards as she slowly inserted her end into her vagina. They were both now connected. Kate was excited with the sensuality of their present situation.

Then Castle started moving and Kate felt it when suddenly it fell out, forcing Kate to grab it, re-insert it, and scoot back closer to Castle. It took a lot of work but they gradually found their rhythm and were finally thrusting against each other.

Kate ducked her head down and watched as she stroked herself while she got to watch Castle stroke himself yet again. It only took seconds of watching that for Kate to have her first orgasm of the night. Watching Castle come and stain the comforter caused her to have her second.

Kate had allowed the toy to fall out of both of them and turned to start kissing Castle for all she was worth. He had given her his cherry and given her one of her fantasies.

After giving Castle a few minutes Kate was on her hands and knees again as Castle positioned himself behind her and took her from behind. Castle slowly worked up to a higher speed as Kate asked him to go faster and harder. It gave Kate her third orgasm of the night.

This was followed by Castle doing to her what she had done to him. When he had two well lubricated fingers going in and out of her anus, Castle lubed up himself and slowly worked himself into her.

It felt nothing like what Kate had felt before. At first it felt like she needed to go to the bathroom before she had an accident on their bed. However with each thrust that feeling went away.

It wasn't until Kate reached back to stroke herself that she started to enjoy it. It gave Kate her fourth orgasm of the night and she could feel Castle fill her with his cum as he came inside her.

Castle collapsed onto her back as Kate fell onto the bed on her stomach. Castle slipped out of her as he shrunk down to his normal size. Then Castle started kissing her shoulder and neck.

"Shower Castle… now." They needed to be clean before starting anything else. It was here that like Castle earlier, there was a tiny amount of blood from where Castle had taken her. Kate had just given her virginity to Castle and it made her love him even more.

Their new shower was barely big enough for the two of them. Fortunately it was tall so it had a rainfall shower head. All washed front and back, they were soon back in bed where Castle had his head firmly planted between her legs for another three orgasms before she fell asleep in his arms.

"Morning beautiful Officer Beckett." Rick was awake and bent his head to kiss Kate's head.

"Are you ok babe? I didn't hurt you?" Kate may have sexual fantasies, but none of them involved hurting the man she loved. Well not REAL pain anyway.

"I feel a little weird down there I'll admit, but it really isn't pain per se. I can say we won't be doing that again tonight. But if you want to add that to our normal sexual routine I have no objection. I'm still waiting for that day that you tie me to the bed and have your way with me." Rick knew he had done it to Kate and was only too willing to let Kate do it to him.

That comment got Kate up to straddle Castle while smiling down at him. "Have I mentioned how much I love you? Just how much of my heart is in your hands now?" Kate didn't try to stop the tear that escaped as she leaned down to kiss Castle soundly.

"I love you babe, so very much." Kate sat back up while smiling down at him.

Rick reached up to wipe away Kate's tear. "I love you too and you own all of my heart." He pulled Kate down so he could kiss her.

"So what's the plan for today babe?" Kate just knew he had a surprise.

"I have my meeting with my publisher this morning that will likely take us past lunch. Book number six of the Derek Storm series is coming out soon to take advantage of Christmas sales. If she follows what has happened the last couple of times, there will be a book launch party and book signings at various book stores. Hopefully all of that will be local however it might not be. My present contract has no control over that," Rick is forced to tell her.

"You're a writer, it's part of your job. Maybe if I still don't have a job or classes somewhere I can go with you?" Kate truly wanted to see what he did to sell his books.

"That would be great. I'll run it past Gina during our meeting." Rick was suddenly looking forward to the book signings that took him out of town.

Kate leaned down again and kissed him. "Join me in the shower?" Kate started grinning since for her it was code for "Take me in the shower." Castle's response had Kate squealing as she found herself in his arms as he carried her around the corner to the bathroom.

Since the mechanical room for this space was so tiny the tankless water heater that was in one of the closets served this bath and two of the guest room baths. Kate soon found herself with her back up against the shower wall with her legs wrapped around Castle. "Harder baby… HARDER!" Kate wanted to be fucked this morning.

Kate was cooking breakfast when Castle came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "How do you like the kitchen?"

Kate smiled while she continued to mix batter to put in their brand new waffle maker. "It's amazing; there is just enough cabinet space to hide all of the appliances we don't want on the counter and just enough for all of our plates and glasses. And that refrigerator is enormous." It was actually still half empty on both sides.

Castle let go of Kate so she could rinse the blades of her blender before pouring the batter into the waffle maker. "Want some help?" Castle didn't know what she was doing but he could gather stuff. "You can pull the berries out of the refrigerator, find the syrup in the pantry, then pour us some orange juice and milk. Oh, and if you don't mind, would you get out the plates and silverware?" Kate asked.

Kate took the plates, put a waffle on each, and moved around to sit in the dining room at the breakfast bar that they had added. After breakfast, the dishes went into the dishwasher. "I'm going to go grab my bag and take a taxi leaving you with the car in case you want to go somewhere," Castle said.

Problem was Kate didn't have anywhere to go though she could grab a book and read upstairs or in the study. "Book!" Kate whispered. "Castle… Do you think I could come with you to your meeting?" Kate didn't know much about what Castle did.

"It's going to be boring Kate, like fall-asleep-at-the-table kind of boring. It's all about how to advertise the book, where to go for book signings, and making the final arrangements for the book launch party," Castle warned her.

"If you don't want me to come…" she began. Castle interrupted her. "That's not what I'm telling you. You want to come, go grab your bag and car keys and come with me. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Castle gave Kate a quick kiss and watched her squeal and run downstairs for the master bedroom. He just smiled and shook his head. Castle had no such enthusiasm for this meeting. He was, however, happy that she wanted to be a part of his job, or at least learn something about it.

Castle knew he had taken Kate back to the gym to teach her some defensive moves and had even taken her to a gun range to teach her what he know about how to shoot a hand weapon. That thought also reminded him that he needed to go gun shopping for the main gun safe which had been moved to a master bedroom closet so that it would be sitting on concrete. It was just too heavy to go in his study on the floor above.

Kate was still very happy about going to Castle's meeting. He parked and led Kate up to Black Pawn. "Hi Rachel, are we ready for our meeting?" Castle knew the receptionist.

"Gina and her assistant are already in the conference room with all the material. You can go right in." Rachel smiled at him.

"Rach, this is Kate Beckett, my girlfriend. Kate, this is Rachel Marr who has been sitting here since I moved back to New York, what just short of 3 years ago?" Castle was losing track of time.

Rick missed the look that flitted across Rachel's face. It passed quickly, but not before Kate saw it. She just didn't know what it meant.

Rick knew his way so he led the way to the conference room that was right off of the reception area. Inside Kate found a conference room big enough to seat 12 people that had a lovely blonde big titted woman and a flat chested teenager who looked nervous even to Kate.

"You're late Richard!" Gina started off. Rick looked at his watch that was also Jack. "I'm actually 6 minutes early and that's after stopping to talk with Rachel for a minute. Relax Gina… Gina, this is Kate Beckett who will be joining us today. Kate, this is my editor, Gina Cowell, who represents Black Pawn which is my publisher. Her assistant is a local college student this year, Vicki Piper." Rick made the introductions.

Gina stood and looked at Rick. "Can I have a moment Richard?"

"We need to get started Gina; Kate and I have plans for later today," Rick countered, since those plans were celebrating Kate's 20th birthday.

"Richard…" Gina started to try again only to have Rick sit down and offer Kate a chair right next to him. "Where do we start Gina?" Rick wanted this to end so he could move on.

It forced Gina to sit. "This is the book cover that was agreed upon earlier." Gina pointed out the large panels that were sitting on easels. "The book is in printing and this is the first book from the print run." Gina passed it to Rick, who looked at it, then opened it, and grabbed a pen.

'To Kate, the love of my life!' and handed it to Kate for her to keep and read before it hit the stores. Holding the book close to her chest, Kate smiled with joy. She now knew what the next book she would be reading would be.

"The venue for the book launch party remains unchanged. Attached is what will be available along with the food that the caterer will be providing." Gina handed Rick a list of all the drinks and the food.

Rick looked it over and gave it to Kate. "Too much hard liquor; change it all out to wine and champagne." Rick wanted a change.

"Richard a lot of the people that come to these will be expecting mixed drinks, we need to provide them with what they want." Gina countered.

"I'll not have people getting drunk and driving home drunk. Running red lights and hitting people or killing them. I'm also not interested in being sued because some family has lost a loved one." Rick tried to get Gina to see his point.

"Black Pawn is responsible for the launch party so they would be sued in your scenario, and Black Pawn is on board with the open bar." Gina argued.

"And it's going to be Derek Storm that is in the news not Black Pawn and since I'm the author they are going to attach my name to what happens. Just change it all to wine and champagne Gina." Rick countered, however Gina remains silent while writing down a note.

Kate silently wondered if the change was because of her father. If it was or not, Kate loved him a little more for it.

"The first printing will be this number of volumes with that as the expected earnings from that sale. If this book meets final sales of the previous two books it will provide this amount of revenue which will cause activation of a sales clause that is part of your contract." Gina handed over another sheet of paper.

Rick looks it over to study the real numbers. He had read the contract again at the last meeting prior to the launch of the last book. Still the amount of money he would earn if this book met the sales of his other books was impressive, and Rick passed it on to Kate for her to read.

"How are the overseas sales progressing?" Rick asked. He watched Vicki search her piles of papers before handing a folder over to Gina who was holding out her hand, waiting.

"The production costs of the latest printing into German, Russian, and Polish have increased beyond what was accounted for, so monies earned is down the last two quarters. Also the publishing company in France has offered their terms for the printing of your next book after you sign your next contract with Black Pawn for the next three books." Gina handed over that folder of paperwork.

" **OH MY GOD!"** Kate suddenly spoke up while she was looking at the last sheet of paper that Rick had handed her. Castle was freaking rich! No wonder he hadn't blinked much at the house with the bar that was offered at $14 million. Let alone the $9 million they had spent on the home they were in, PLUS landscape, security system, furniture, and the Jag they had gotten.

Kate saw everyone turn to look at her and Kate did her best to shrink into her chair. "Sorry!" Kate apologized weakly and went back to reading the numbers that were on her paper. It also helped explain flying to St. Lucia at the last minute, flying first class as well as the hotel, meals, and entrance to sites they had gone to.

Plus the B&B in Victoria and paying to get into Buchart Gardens along with purchasing all the items they had at the time. Even the iron thing Castle had bought had shown up and was placed outside in the garden area.

"And what about the expansion into the other countries?" Rick asked.

"Those countries are still a work in progress and most rely on your signing the next contract." Gina held out her hand waiting for Vicki to place the contract that Black Pawn is offering in her hand. When it takes a second too long Gina glared at Vicki as if she had just been fired.

Rick was used to Gina's business manners, however Kate was not. She was developing her own opinion of Gina and it wasn't good.

"You can sign it now or have your lawyer go over it. It is essentially unchanged from the one you are in now." Gina told him, not giving him any specifics of the changes.

"I'll have my lawyer look it over." Rick took it and gave it to Kate who immediately started reading. Her parents were lawyers and she had been in law school at Stanford, so this was something she could do.

"After the book launch this is the list of book stores where we will be going." Gina handed over a piece of paper to Rick who started looking at the list.

Kate however had stopped reading and lifted her head. "WE!?" Kate whispered so softly that even Kate wasn't sure she had heard it. However it did get Rick to turn his head to look at her and since Gina was keeping an eye on Kate she also noticed. The only one out of the loop was Vicki. Gina glared daggers at Kate who had gone back to reading the contract. She didn't notice Gina's look and neither did Rick.

Most of the list Rick noticed were in New York City which was fine. However, there were locations in Boston, Philadelphia, and Chicago along with an option for London and Paris, if Rick accepted, just as the New Year ended which coincided with the end of his contract with Black Pawn.

Six days outside of New York along with a possible 2 days in London and 2 days in Paris. Kate was out of the Police Academy now. She didn't start what Rick had arranged for her, but hadn't told her about yet, since it was part of her birthday present. It didn't start until next year, so it meant Kate could travel with him to all of the sites if he could talk her into coming with him.

The enticement of going with him to London and Paris in addition to the other three cities just might convince her. "I'll let you know about the last two locations as soon as possible." Rick told Gina.

"We need 21 days advance notice Richard to secure airfare and hotel reservations." Gina warned him since time was short.

"Understood. I also need a complete listing of each signing location so I can look it over." Rick asked of Gina.

"They are just book stores Richard; you've been in countless of them over the years." Gina didn't see the need. "The list Gina." Rick held out his hand and Vicki placed the folder for them in his hand, earning her a "You are so fired!" look from Gina.

Rick let Jack scan it before handing it back to Vicki. "Castle, this says you will accept the terms for publicity arrangements that Gina Cowell has arranged for you, however it fails to spell out the terms that Gina will require. You will be essentially signing a blank check, turning your life over to Gina or at least the how people view you to Gina." Kate suddenly spoke up.

This got Rick to take the contract from Kate to read that section for himself and watched Kate point to the area for him to read. "Who are you again?" Gina glared directly at Kate.

"Richard what is she doing here?" Gina didn't like this development. She watched Rick toss the entire contract past Vicki. It landed in the trash can next to the table that was up against the wall that had coffee, Danish, water and juice sitting on it.

Gina's face was now showing complete shock. "Your contract is rejected. I expect a new one to be ready before the end of the year for Kate and my lawyer to read before signing it. And I expect that section of the new contract to be missing." Rick informed Gina.

Gina was furious. "Who is she and why is she here Richard?" This time Gina wanted an answer.

"Officer Kate Beckett is my… fiancé. Her parents are lawyers and Kate has attended law school so I asked her to attend this meeting with me." Rick answered Gina's question and watched her mouth drop open as she was clearly shocked.

However, since Rick was watching Gina, he didn't see Kate turn her head to look at Castle with an equally shocked look until her face softened almost instantly.

Fiancé?! He referred to me as his fiancé. It had Kate's heart pounding in her chest. Castle wanted to marry her? Actually marry her, like a big wedding in a REAL church somewhere. This time it being a wedding that she wasn't drunk during and really meant to get married.

 **HE WANTS TO MARRY ME!?**

"I'll take the book signing list with me and meet you at the book stores on the list. I'll make my own air fare arrangements as well as my own hotel reservations and let you know about the two out of country locations with your 21 day advance notice so you can arrange your airfare and hotel reservations."

"I expect a new contract to be at my home prior to the New Year or shortly there after." Rick stood up and offered his hand to Kate who took it and walked out with him.

"Better warm up your resume Rachel and maybe call the fire department." Rick warned her on the way out. Rick had just opened the door leading to the elevators. **"YOU'RE FIRED!"**

They were both in the elevator going down headed for their car. "Make some calls Jack and see if you can find Vicki a new job with a different publisher, please." His request had Kate beaming at him while her heart was still struggling mightily to get out of her chest. She held onto Castle's hand still.


	23. Chapter 23

**CH23**

 **It is still Kate's birthday: (November 17, 1999)**

They only made it as far as the car. "Castle?" Kate needed to hear it, whatever IT was.

Rick stepped over to Kate and wrapped his arms around her. "Gina put me in a spot back there. I didn't want to tell her that you were just my girlfriend, not when you mean so much more to me. Way more than only you being a girlfriend. We've been together for something like 9 months now and I love you."

"I needed Gina to know you were a part of my life. I owe you my thanks for that quick read of the contract she handed me. I or my lawyer might have missed that."

"I know you're not my fiancé, it's just that the term girlfriend doesn't begin to describe you and trust me, when I ask you to marry me… and someday I will...you will know it. And it will not be at some outhouse of a chapel in Vegas. Your father is going to be there to give you away to me and he's going to be sober when he does," Rick finished while gently smiling at her.

Kate's heart was pounding in her chest again. She still thought of herself as a now 20 year old nobody. No diploma, no job, no mother, no place else to live, nowhere else to go, and no one she loved more. And Richard Castle was talking about asking her to marry him one day!

"I love you too Castle, and who knows, maybe I'll even say yes when you do." Kate couldn't help but tease him with her answer to his question that he wasn't asking yet.

"It's a little early for your first birthday present but it might take us close to an hour to drive there in this traffic." Rick kissed Kate getting her to kiss him back.

Kate was quiet while he put in the address and drove to her first birthday present. HE'S GOING TO ASK ME TO MARRY HIM! Played over and over in her mind all the way.

53-21 Vernon Blvd., Long Island City.

"Hi. We are here for one class under Rodgers," Castle told the lady who greeted them.

"Of course, please come this way. Normally we only take students who want to take classes however we have space and time at the moment so your timing is perfect. So who is our student today or is it both of you?" the lady asked.

"It's only for Kate here, it's her birthday today," Rick remarked to her.

"Really! Well we'll just have to make it a memorable one then, won't we?" She started smiling and led them inside. As they went inside Kate's eyes flew wide open. It looked like…it looked like… "What do you teach here?" Kate was suddenly scared.

"This is the Circus Warehouse and we teach students flying trapeze, static trapeze, trampoline, and various balancing and acrobatics. In your case we are going to teach you how to fly the trapeze…up there." She pointed to the flying trapeze area, way, way up there.

"First we are going to stay on the ground and get you used to the feeling of flying. It's a lot like having a line on you for when you do rock climbing. The thrill of rock climbing is still there but you stand no chance of falling since you will be in a harness."

"Once you are comfortable with that we are going to show you what to do with your arms and hands so that Victor can catch you," she clarified.

Kate was shaking a little as they fitted her in a harness. She found herself on a trampoline. "Now bounce as high as you wish to go. We will have a hold of you and will be holding you high so that you can feel like you are flying before letting you come back down and then bounce back up. Ready? Bounce!"

Kate didn't know why she didn't put an end to this before she got this far since there was no way in hell she was going UP THERE! Still she gave a little bounce and felt weightless for a moment. "Bounce Kate, reach for the stars!" Castle yelled at her.

It took close to half an hour but they had Kate bouncing up and down really high. They held her up high not letting her fall until they lowered her down. She landed on her feet and ended up bouncing up even higher. With the last two bounces Kate was reaching the end of the security system and had to stop. "You're a natural Kate," the lady told her as she started taking Kate out of the harness.

"You were really high Kate," Rick said to her, meaning like really high!

Kate was smiling wide. "It was fun and easy. What's next?" Suddenly being way the hell up there didn't look so scary.

"Now we are going to introduce you to Victor who will be your catcher. He is going to teach you what you need to do."

It turned out to be simple. Kate would run a little and jump on a mini trampoline. When she came down on her feet past the trampoline, she was supposed to hold her arms out and let Victor grab her arms as she reached for his arms. Then he would spin her before letting go of her.

"You understand? I grab your arms, not your hands. Never just your hands-they are the weak spot. Always the arms," he told Kate and slapped his arm for emphasis. "Now we practice." Victor reached out, slapped his hands on Kate's arms, and held on tight. Kate followed his instructions and grabbed his arms.

"Too slow! Grab my arms just as I grab your arms…again." And Victor repeated his action.

"Again… Again… Again..." Kate was starting to worry that her arms were going to be forever bruised by the time Victor stopped. "Good, now we do it up there." Victor walked to one end and started climbing the rope ladder to get up.

The lady took Kate to her end and climbed with her. "Scared?" she asked after they got to the top and are standing on a simple board. "Yes." Kate looked down; it was a long way down!

"Good. Scared is good. It means your adrenaline is pumping and yet you are armed with knowledge. Knowledge and your practice are what make the difference. You are perfectly safe. If you and Victor fail to catch there is a net you will land in. Simply walk to the edge and flip over it, climb back up here, and we'll do it again," the lady told her.

"Here is your bar that you will be using. Take it in your hands and get a feel for it." Kate took the bar that she will be using to swing out into space and prayed that Victor would catch her.

"Now take some chalk and rub it into your hands like this," she demonstrated and waited for Kate to follow.

"Slippery hands are the enemy. This will absorb your sweat and allow your hands to rub against the bar as you release your grip. Now take the bar…feel the difference?" she asked.

"Yes." Kate thought it didn't feel as rough, like it wasn't going to give her a rope burn. "Now squeeze your hands closed and move your wrists." And she demonstrated the motion getting Kate to copy her.

"Have you seen anyone do this before? Gone to a circus maybe?" the lady asked her.

"My parents took me when I was a little girl." Kate could suddenly remember going to the circus and watching the flying trapeze as the lady did flips and twists and other death defying stunts.

"Good, then you know how this works. You are going to take the bar and start swinging. Like on the swings when you were a little girl. I'm going to be on this end so that when you come back this way, I'm going to push you out there."

"This may take two or three swings. I will warn you when this is the last swing. Victor will be swinging with you, trying to match your swing. So you must be steady in your swing, no sudden surges or getting scared and suddenly stopping."

"Victor is going to clap his hands and yell at you, which will sound a lot like a yell. We yell a lot in this business." It was humorous and made Kate laugh.

"Who is your handsome man on the ground looking up at you?" Kate was instantly worried. This lady was pretty and thin much like she was and older. Probably had a mother, father, wasn't broken, and obviously had a job.

"Rick…my fiancé." Kate answered. She came to the realization that Castle was right. He was more than just her boyfriend, he was way past being just a boyfriend.

"You are a lucky woman. I don't know many men that would do this for someone they love. Birthday gift or no… Ready?" Kate squeezed the bar in her hand. "Remember two maybe three swings and then Victor will clap his hand and yell. When he does you will let go and simply fly across to him and let him catch you like you have practiced. Then Victor will swing back this way and yell. When he does he will let go of you and you have to let go of him. You must spot the bar that will still be swinging. You grab it and swing back to me. I will grab you and help you step onto the board." The lady signaled to Victor who started swinging, then he clapped his hands and yelled. The lady shoved Kate out into air.

Kate watched as Victor swung close and then swung away from her. Then Kate could feel hands on her hips behind her that pushed her back out into the air a little harder. Victor again came in close and then swung away from her.

Just as Kate felt the lady's hands on her hips again she heard her say, "Get ready." And she pushed Kate hard again. It really was a lot like when her dad would push her on the swings.

Victor clapped his hands and yelled. Kate let go of the bar and reached for Victor. The second she felt his hands slap her arms she grabbed him. They swung back and forth two times, and then Victor yelled and released her. Kate spun in midair; she could see the bar that she only had a second to grab.

It actually caught her by surprise that the bar was right in front of her face. She almost screwed up trying to grab it, and ended up swinging up to the lady who grabbed her and placed her on the board. "Good?" the lady asked her.

"It was great!" Kate was smiling wide. "Ready to go again?" The lady asked her, smiling herself.

Kate squeezed the bar while still smiling. "Ready." Kate was determined this time.

The lady gave the signal then she pushed Kate and they repeated it with Kate standing next to the lady again. She was grinning so much that her face felt like it was going to break.

They did it three more times and Kate was still standing on the board looking very pleased with herself. "Ready to add a twist? You've been twisting to pick up the bar on the way back. This time you need to do a full twist before Victor catches you. Think you're ready?"

"Yes. Please?" Kate looked at her and the lady took the bar and swung it out where Victor was still swinging back and forth. "More chalk," the lady told Kate who took a little and rubbed it in her hands.

The lady caught the bar and swung it back out to catch it yet again and to hand it to Kate. "Just like last time. Swing until Victor claps and yells at you. You will let go and twist in place as fast as you can and let Victor catch you before you grab his arms. Remember there is a net down there so you are perfectly safe. That and your fiancé is watching your every move, smiling just as wide as you are. Which is good, all performers must smile all the time. It kinda hurts my face after a while, but you get used to it." The lady signaled Victor and shoved Kate out into the air again.

Two more swings and Kate can see and hear Victor clap his hands and yell at her. Kate let go quickly and did her damnedest to twist in place before reaching for Victor who was right where he was supposed to be.

"EXCELLENT!" Victor said, smiling. Two more swings and Victor yelled and let go of her, allowing Kate to twist and grab the bar and swing up to the lady.

"Excellent work Kate, excellent." Kate looked down since she could hear someone clapping and whistling loudly. "I think someone else is impressed. Ready to go again?" Kate nodded her head. "Ready." She squeezed the bar and let the lady push her out into the air.

Once again it took a couple of swings until Victor clapped and yelled. Kate let go quickly and did her best to twist as fast as she could and found Victor right in front of her.

Victor was smiling approvingly. Kate was also smiling and soon found herself standing next to the lady again. "What do you do for a living?" the lady asked.

"I just finished Police Academy training. When I get hired I'll be a rookie beat cop." Kate left out the part that it wasn't going to happen if at all for another full year.

"Seriously, a cop?" That was not what she was expecting. "Well if it doesn't work out you should come back and take the full course. You could be good. Teach you to do some flips in addition to your twist. Could be fun… Well this is the end; I'd ask if you had fun but that would be a dumb question judging by the look on your face." Kate was so very pleased and happy. She started to blush.

"To get down you swing out, perform whatever maneuver you want and land in the net. Then walk to the edge and flip over into the arms of your lucky fiancé," the lady said to her. She waited for Kate to swing out, let go, and try to do a full twist with a full summersault thrown in and land on the net.

She and Victor both watched as Kate skipped and hopped over to Rick and ended up in his arms, kissing each other. The lady sighed. Kate had what she so wished she could find.

"I take it you had fun?" Rick just knew it was a stupid question.

"It was amazing. It was a blast… Thank you!" Kate kissed him again. Then they watched the lady do a double twist with a double summersault, land on her feet and bounce for a bit before reaching the edge of the net where she grabbed it and flipped over the side. She was followed by Victor doing something similar.

Victor and the lady said their goodbyes to both of them. "It has been a pleasure catching such a lovely lady. You should come back for the full course someday." Victor kissed Kate's hand and walked off.

"You are a lucky man, your fiancé is fearless and amazing. It has been a pleasure teaching you Kate. Come back anytime and I'll teach you a few tricks. And my name is Natalie," she said to them.

Kate hugs Natalie since it had been fun. "Thank you."

"Come on, time to go home." Rick told her. He escorted Kate to the car and drove home. "I'm going to order pizza for your birthday dinner and we can sit upstairs listening to music of your choice."

"Not another fancy dinner at an expensive restaurant?" From the look on Kate's face, Rick knew she was teasing.

"Not tonight. I want to sit close to you and have an intimate simple dinner with just you and some soft music. I'll think of something fancy for your 21st birthday when you can legally drink alcohol." Rick said to Kate, giving her a quick smile before turning his head back on the road.

"It sounds perfect." Kate only needed Castle anyway.

Kate was upstairs after sliding in her favorite songs of her favorite performer. She was listening to the first song as she used the remote to adjust the treble, bass, strength of each speaker and the volume. Castle came up the stairs with pizza, paper plates and two sodas, one being diet.

"I think I've heard this before. Who is this?" Rick set everything down on the table.

"This is John Coltrane, one of the best sax players that ever lived. I love his music, it is so...I don't know, he just helps me to relax. This song is called Crescent. It is arguably his very best work," Kate explained as she got up to retrieve her piece. Castle had gotten half Hawaiian and half all meat on the pizza.

"I used to listen to his music to decompress after driving my parents, mostly my dad, crazy." Kate admitted.

"Oooo, sounds like Rebel Beckett. What did you do?" Rick wanted to know some of her history.

"I was a little mean in my early teen years. I don't know why. Maybe I just wanted to get a rise out of my dad, or maybe I was trying to stretch my limits. Looking back I did a lot of stupid stuff. I was probably lucky that I didn't get gang raped or worse."

"Now I wish I had never done those things." It might be her birthday, but Kate was suddenly feeling bad and depressed.

"Your mother knows you loved her. With what you've told me there is no way she didn't know. You were her only child. Mothers seem to just know things somehow. I could almost swear that they leave a chip in our brains that they can tap whenever they want and learn our deepest secrets." Rick thought back onto his teen years, and the wild stuff he had done.

"It sounds like you are speaking from experience there Castle, care to share with the class?" Kate was willing to dig for a little information too, besides it got the topic off of her.

"Oh no Officer Beckett, you go first." Rick took a bite of pizza.

Kate took a sip of her soda. "Fine. I saved up money all summer long to buy my motorcycle. I wasn't even supposed to be riding it yet since I wasn't old enough, however the dealer bought my fake ID and let me ride it home."

"Dad blew a fuse, you should have seen his face." Kate started laughing as the picture of that day came to mind.

"I never knew anyone could be that red. I thought sure smoke was going to come out his ears like in those cartoons. Dad never said a word to me but I never saw him so animated then or since. Just days later I ran across a group of guys out riding their hogs like I was; I'm not sure who joined who."

"It never occurred to me what I looked like dressed in skin tight leathers while riding my bike. I bought the leathers for safety in case I had to lay the bike down."

"Everything was fine till I chickened out and turned around and went back the way I had come as fast as I could. I saw half of them turn around to follow me and try and chase me down."

"I learned a lesson that day and only rode my bike on short trips. I was shaking like a leaf while I struggled to get the leathers off,." Kate confided. Kate didn't know what those guys were thinking, but she was sure she had dodged a bullet that had her name on it that day.

"You have skin tight leathers?" Rick gaped at Kate as he tried to picture her in something that tight.

"If you're a good boy Castle I just might model them for you," Kate teased while taking a bite of her pizza, getting Castle to growl at her with his mouth full.

"Blue in Green," "Giant Steps," and "Resolution" songs had completed. "I've got something for you." Rick announced and ran down the spiral staircase. He was gone a little while since he had to go all the way down to the master bedroom closet area and then come running back.

"You mean a lot to me Katherine Houghton Beckett, so I got you a birthday present." Rick told her.

"You already got me a present Castle and I was amaz…" Kate stopped talking when Castle placed the small box in her lap. It was a small blue box that had a fancy upper case B on it in parenthesis.

Kate could only stare at it as she stopped breathing and started to feel her heart pound in her chest. It was the perfect size for a…the perfect size. "Rick?" Kate only managed to squeak out his name.

"Open it Kate." Rick sat down just across from her. That left Kate sitting there staring at it. Everything else just faded away, including her next Coltrane song "Alabama."

He wouldn't, would he? And if he had what would she say? Kate knew that she loved him. Loved him a lot actually, but marry him? Even if they had started referring to each other as being their fiancé to other people . If it was what she thought it was, it would actually make Rick her fiancé.

It took every ounce of strength Kate had just to lift up the box and hold it in her hand. **GOD WHAT IF IT WAS!** **…** **WHAT IF IT WASN'T?**

Kate was ready to fall apart. The little box creaked as she opened it to see what was inside. She started breathing again when she saw what was inside. Problem was, was she glad it was or glad it wasn't?

Diamond Stud Earrings. 2.95 ct. tw. each. Clarity of VS2. Color of H. Prong setting. "Rick! They are spectacular looking!" Kate started crying for what they were and what they weren't.

"Try them on," Rick told her. Kate took off the simple earrings she was wearing and worked at putting these on. There wasn't a mirror up here, however Kate simply felt beautiful just wearing them.

"Rick!" Kate was up letting the box fall on the floor as she descended on Rick and kissed him as passionately as she could. Those kisses were followed by little kisses all over his face. "Thank you so much baby, they're beautiful and I don't deserve them." Kate held his face and looked him in the eye and all she saw was pure love looking back at here.

It was now that Kate made up her mind and wondered if they could be exchanged for an engagement ring. "I've got one more thing for you." Rick pulled out an envelope from somewhere.

"Rick no, I don't need anymore." Kate looked at the envelope. It didn't look like anything special on this side.

"I disagree and I think you'll want this." Rick handed it to her. Kate ended up on her knees on the floor in front of Castle.

Kate turned it over and found that it was addressed to her at this address. It was her very first piece of mail at their new home. It also had FBI from Virginia written all over it. "Castle?" Kate looked up at him. What had he done?

"Open it Kate, it's addressed to you." Rick was smiling since he knew what was in it.

Kate ripped it open and pulled out a single piece of paper which was addressed to her. Kate read it silently trying to make sense of what it was telling her. "Internship training?" Kate had reached that part.

Ten weeks of unpaid FBI student internship training that does not require a degree from a 4-year accredited University. After completion of the program certain students are selected to follow up with a paid ten week internship training. Each can take place in Quantico, Virginia or at a field office. In this case Kate was accepted to the first ten weeks at Quantico, Virgina.

The second ten weeks, undergraduate interns were paid at the GS-6 ($23,820 annually) grade level on the government pay scale, while graduate honors interns are paid at the GS-7 level ($26,470 annually).

The first class started on March 1st and continued for ten weeks, followed by next ten weeks for selected students that complete and pass the first ten weeks.

"Castle!?" Kate started crying again as she looked at him.

"I found you a job if you want it?" Rick said to her. Kate started nodding her head and went back to kissing him. Kate loved him, loved him even more now if that was even possible. Now she was sure that she wished her earrings were an engagement ring, and she knew what her answer would be.


	24. Chapter 24

**CH24**

 **It is now Christmas Eve: (December 24, 1999)**

They had already been here one day, if you could call landing at the airport at 2:00 pm local time as being one day. Kate still didn't know how Castle had talked her into coming to Amsterdam to celebrate Christmas.

Her dad was out of the detox center where Castle had arranged for him to stay and had been sober for the last 3 weeks, or so he swore. Since they always went over every week to clean, buy him food, not finding any bottles, and finding a sober Jim waiting for them, Kate was forced to believe him. She just hoped he stayed that way.

Kate had begged him to come with them. Even Castle had told him he was more than willing to reserve him his own room. He could go where he wanted or go with them. Rick had promised there was no pressure for him to do anything or everything.

Kate already knew her parents had never been to Amsterdam, let alone during Christmas. However Jim had turned both of them down and said he was going to go to the cabin to spend his Christmas there. "Please don't start drinking again dad." Kate had pleaded with him.

Castle had gotten them a one bedroom suite in the DE L'EUROPE. The room had a balcony overlooking the historic city center as well as the Amstel River. The room itself was huge at 85 square meters. Dark real wood floors, dark navy blue ceiling with light blue walls.

There was a work desk, sofa with coffee table and two chairs. The bathroom was all marble. The floor, shower, walls and even the vanity. It really wasn't to Kate's taste, still the tub was big enough for two.

The bedroom had a large king sized bed. It had a unique blue wallpaper on the walls. The bedspread and even the head board was navy blue as were the two chairs at the small table. Floating tables on either side of the bed held lamps.

The bathroom floor turned out to be heated. "Why didn't we think of this Castle?" Kate knew their bathroom floor wasn't heated. There was maid service twice daily. Coffee, espresso, and a mini bar were in the kitchenette area. All of the lights came on via motion sensors.

"You spent way too much money again Castle." Right after the words escaped her mouth, Kate remembered just how much money Castle was making off his latest book that was already in the top ten best sellers list. And if it did better than his last book, he would be even richer still.

"I know you have the money Castle, but you should save it not spend it." Kate didn't want them to burn out and end up dirt poor because they overspent.

"Actually half of what I've made so far is already earning me money. Something similar will happen with the money from the latest book," Rick countered, putting Kate's mind to rest.

"Gina still hasn't sent you a contract for the next book," Kate reminded him.

"I noticed. If it isn't waiting for us when we get home I'll give her a call and start looking for a new publisher. For all her faults, Gina actually is pretty good at her job," Rick defended her.

"Not when she is inserting herself into your personal life Castle, and trying to turn you into a wandering playboy who beds any and every woman who comes his way." Kate didn't like it and didn't see the point.

"Gina is supposed to be doing a voting sample on how that would work out before I commit to it." Higher sales were higher sales. Still he didn't want to alienate Kate by letting Gina turn him into a skirt chasing playboy. He loved Kate and would never cheat on her with anyone.

"Has Gina handed over the data for that yet Castle?" Kate questioned, watching Rick shake his head. "I don't know what her game is Castle, but she is up to something."

"She is just trying to increase book sales, it's her job. Black Pawn earns extra money for each book sold," Rick was still defending Gina.

"We'll see Castle, we'll see. And I am looking over that contract if she sends it. I also want to give it to my dad for him to look over. He is a lawyer Castle." Kate didn't know what Gina was doing, but she was going to be ready.

"I have no problem with that, Kate. Shall we go and act like tourists and find someplace to eat dinner?" Rick inquired.

"Grab your coat and let's go Castle." Kate picked up her coat and started putting it on while walking towards the door. "Hang on!" Rick called after her.

Castle put something in his pocket. "It's a city map so we can find our way back here." Castle explained.

Using the map Castle brought with them, they found the 9 streets neighborhood. It was an open market where people sold all kinds of things, most, but not all, Christmas related.

It looked like they were only half way through the place and Kate already had two bags with stuff in them, all little trinkets that she used her own money to buy.

"I've never seen so many bicycles in my life." Castle mentioned as they were everywhere. Then Kate pointed somewhere. "Castle look."

She was pointing at a three level giant parking garage filled with hundreds, if not thousands, of bicycles, and there were still bicycles parked on the side streets with people riding still more. Practically no cars were to be seen except on the major roads.

There were canals everywhere. "Can we go on a canal tour?" Kate asked.

"Sure, it looked like there were a lot of boat companies over near the main rail yard station." Rick was willing. "How about tomorrow or the day after since tomorrow is Christmas Day."

"We're going home the day after so the sooner the better I guess." Kate replied, knowing Castle had tried to talk her into staying long enough for New Year's too. It was just that March 1st wasn't that far away to start her training with the FBI. Kate was really hoping it was different than the Police Academy and without any Demmings.

"We can walk that way on our way to China Town to look for a restaurant to eat dinner and stop to see if they are still open and open tomorrow." Rick said.

They spent most of the day touring the outdoor markets that were filled with all kinds of things. Castle's hands were empty while Kate now had two bags that had a few little trinkets, with nothing serious.

They were still open and yes they had tours that operated Christmas Day. Did they want a day cruise or a night cruise? A Rembrandt tour? Dinner Cruise? Cocktail Cruise? Pizza Cruise? It had Kate opening and closing her mouth like a fish since she never thought there would be this many options. She just wanted a tour of the canals.

They had tours that operated roughly every hour starting at 9:00 am and lasting an hour. If they started at 10:00 for an hour cruise, that gave them an hour to sightseeing while walking around before searching for lunch. Plus Castle wanted to go tour the Heineken Brewery.

With a decision made they started walking hand in hand while keeping their eyes and ears open for bicycles since it looked like they would run you down if you got in the way.

They were still walking their way towards the main train station since it was a good landmark to find their way back to their hotel when they found themselves in the red light district.

"Don't go getting any ideas Castle and keep your eyeballs in your head," Kate warned him.

"I have no reason to even think of being with them, especially since none of them can hold a candle to you. You could clean up here with your beauty." Rick kissed her cheek.

Rick did his best to try and not look, however Kate had no problem looking. Most of what she saw made her feel better. They were all wearing the tiniest of bikinis even if in a couple of cases they were too big to be wearing it. One of the black women wearing one of these things even pounded on her glass door looking right at Kate.

That got Kate to grab Castle's arm and to get him to walk faster. Kate did see a couple of women that were lovely and had figures that Kate wished she had. One in particular had a figure that would likely cause traffic accidents.

They made it to the same boat area for their tour 15 minutes early and soon found themselves on a big boat that could hold a lot of people. It was low in the water with windows and roof made of plexiglas.

They were handed a box with ear buds for them to use. There was a helmsman and a tour guide who talked the entire time. They saw lots and lots of house boats along both sides of every canal they went down. Some looked terrible while other looked very luxurious.

They saw the Westerkerk, the Anne Frank House. "We have to go see that Castle," Kate told him as they passed it by. They saw the narrowest house in Amsterdam.

They found out that like Venice, Amsterdam was sinking ever so slowly. "Does everyone see this house across the way? The one just to the left of the one with the large front window. Do you see how it is the only house that is leaning to the right?

That house has its wood pilings that it is sitting on and are sinking faster on that side than the other or its neighbors. They can not only lean left or right but front to back as well. Also you see the ones that have steps out front that take you up to the entrance level? Those houses are more expensive and more desired than the others. It means that those homes have a basement where the others don't.

Also you will see all the house boats on either side of the canals. All of those boats are owned by someone and most are actually rented during the summer. Almost no one lives on them year round. So on your next visit during summer you can rent one. Just be prepared to love riding bicycles since cars are far and few between here." Their tour guide announced.

Rick, Kate and a number of others exited the tour a little early when it stopped at a diamond manufacturing factory.

It was here that they learned that to cut a diamond you had to sacrifice a diamond to cut away the parts that you didn't want. The diamond was in a wood clamp-like device and they placed it on a high speed plate for a second or less and then looked at the result under a microscope.

From here they were escorted to a room where they learned about the size, shape, and color of diamonds. Their guide would place it in tweezers and show it to everyone. "Is there anything you would like to see in any size or color? I can also show you our own 121 cut diamonds that only we make.

This is the standard princess cut diamond that is clear in color. This is the same diamond with our 121 cut. Notice the difference?" The lady behind the table showed everyone. "WOW!" was all Kate could say. The difference was striking.

"This is a yellow diamond on a standard white gold ring," as she places it loose on the setting. "This diamond isn't really meant for this setting," she apologized as it kept falling off. "Now see the very same diamond with a yellow gold ring. Notice how the color of the diamond is now far more evident?" she asked everyone and began wrapping up all of the diamonds.

"There is a large sales store downstairs that is filled with diamond rings and watches," she tells them.

"REALLY!?" Kate was up and headed for the stairs. "And there goes Kate," Rick chuckled. "Do you have a moment to help me?" Rick asked after Kate is out of sight.

"Of course, what can I help you with?" she replied still sitting at her table.

"I need an engagement ring. By the sound of it and the look on Kate's face we will need a 121 cut. Somewhere between 6 and 7 carats with excellent clarity and close to no color." Rick told her.

"Something of that size would likely be best if it was an emerald cut. Taking away more of the diamond will only increase the cost. Let me take a look at what we have." And she turned to the computer next to her and soon wrote something down and stuffed it into the vacuum tube.

"This will only take a couple of minutes. There are literally hundreds of diamonds downstairs. I'm having them send up three different ones for you to view." She said to Rick.

Just a few moments later something arrived in the tube; Rick watched her take them out and separate them. "This one is a good cut, 6.12 carat, it is an L in color placing it in the middle of the clear table, with D being the most clear. It is a VS1 on the clarity scale with VVS1 being the most clear with our 121 cut." She left it on top of the papers in which it as wrapped.

"This one is also a good cut, 6.05 carat, it is an I in color making it a little more clear, with it also being a VS1 in clarity." Again she left it on the papers.

"This one is a very good cut, with excellent being the best. It is 6.31 carat, it is VVS1 in clarity and an H in clarity." She told him and left it on the papers.

Rick was looking them all over and they didn't really look all that big; and it had him wondering if he should go bigger?

"Do you know her ring size?" she asked since Rick was quiet. After Rick answered her, she said, "In that case I would not go much larger than this. Her fingers are just too slender for something any larger in carat. Do you have an idea of ring type or color?"

"I know gold is maybe the most common but if she is anything like me gold causes a discoloration." Rick told her.

"A lot of people have that problem. Actually white gold and platinum are now the most common colors for rings," she replied.

"I know she ooo'd over the yellow diamond with yellow ring. Is there another color for the ring? Something less common?" Rick inquired.

"Since all of these are mostly clear especially this one, you could consider a ring that is called rose gold." She opened a drawer and started searching only to open a different drawer. "Here is the color." She pulled it up and showed Rick.

"Ooooo!" Rick liked it instantly. "With this diamond perhaps," Rick picked the last one.

"This setting isn't meant for a diamond of this shape and size." It took her a few tries to get it to stay in place.

"Yeah, very nice. Are simple bands of this color all that is available?" Rick wanted to see options.

She wrapped up the other two diamonds, put them off to one side, and opened a drawer to show Rick pictures of bands that were available in this color. "This one?" Rick put his finger on the picture.

"That one is a thin, elegant French-set diamond "V" band with diamonds located on the V section of the ring. Very nice, it will add 1.24 carats to the overall 18kt Rose Gold band," she told him.

"Perfect, when can you have it ready?" Rick queried.

"The diamond is right here and this ring is also in stock. We just need to mount your diamond and adjust the ring to her size that you gave me. We could have it ready tomorrow easily. How long are you staying?" She needed a time frame.

"We leave for the United States the day after tomorrow, we're only here for Christmas." Rick said.

"We might have it done before 7:00 pm tonight though you would need to call ahead first to verify. Will tomorrow morning work for you or any time after that work for you?" The more time they had the better.

"Tomorrow will be fine." Rick told her.

She began working on her computer. "I'm going to send this diamond back downstairs marked as being sold and place the work order number on it so they can get started immediately.

That diamond is $155,870 and the band you selected is $3,460 in US dollars. There is a 10% discount if you pay when you pick up the ring and a 20% discount if you pay before you leave. In either case the ring and diamond are covered in our warranty. If for any reason the diamond comes off its mounting, simply take it to any competent jeweler and fill out one of our claim forms after the repair and we will reimburse you for any and all costs associated with the repair. It is a lifetime guarantee. If you somehow managed to damage the diamond itself, you are responsible for the damage. Of course since we are talking about a diamond, the chances of that are slim. You can also fill out a claim form to be reimbursed in case you ever have to adjust the ring size at any time." The lady said to him.

"I'll pay now thank you." Rick noticed that she didn't blink at him paying in full now or that she even offered to tell him the cost.

"Your total is $127,464." She took Rick's black credit card, ran it, and handed it back. Rick watched her print everything out, fold it all up, and stuff it into the vacuum tube. "Here is your copy that you will need to show one of the sales people downstairs to pick up your ring. You will also need to show some form of picture ID. Your passport is the best option for this," she told him.

"Thank you for all your help with this." Rick offered his hand, getting the lady to take it. "You are more than welcome and if I may say, your young lady is one very lucky woman," she said.

"Thanks, however I think I'm the lucky one. I should get downstairs before she buys half the store. Thanks again." Rick suddenly felt better, he had made a decision. He was 99.99% sure Kate would say yes. Now he just had to find the right time to ask her. Hopefully Jim would be sober when he asked for his permission.

Rick had only just made it through the glass door when Kate came running up to him. "Castle, come see." Kate grabbed his arm and dragged him to what she had found bypassing all of the diamond rings that were already in settings. She took him straight to a case in the middle of the store.

"Second row back, third from the right." Kate tapped the glass trying to point it out. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

Rick had to squint at the tiny card under it.

Rado S Centrix AUTO ST/5N18 BLAC. "At $1,600 for a watch it had better be." Rick was finally starting to have sticker shock, especially since he just finished spending $130 thousand.

"Would you like to see it?" the sales associate asked. She had watched Kate walk all over the place, praying she found something she couldn't live without, since she was wearing what were probably the largest diamond earrings she had ever seen. "PLEASE," Kate answered immediately.

Kate soon had it on her arm and was admiring it. Rick couldn't help but notice that the color was close to the color of the ring he had just gotten her. It was now that Rick noticed that there was a sign telling him everything was 15% off.

"No wonder Kate likes it. It's on sale no matter how much the original cost is." Rick thought to himself. "It looks like we'll be taking it." Rick sighed.

Kate, however, was glowing at those words. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. $1360 later Rick was walking around from case to case looking at men's watches while telling Jack to scan the ones he points out, knowing that Jack was better than any watch here. However he could make himself look like any of these watches, just last longer and not cost him a dime.

"Castle?" Kate questioned, getting Castle to "SHhhh" back at her.

Finally they leave the diamond store with a much poorer Rick and a very happy Kate, just not knowing how happy she is going to be someday. They head off for a tour of Heineken Brewery.


	25. Chapter 25

**CH25**

 **It is now one month later: (February 1, 2000)**

New Year's turned into a bust, though that was not what they intended for the evening. Kate hadn't wanted to go anywhere, so they ended up staying home and watching the fireworks overseas on TV with the sound coming out of the stereo speakers with the touch of a button.

Kate was forced to admit that adding this Bang & Olufsen system really had been a good idea. Even better was the fact that all of the components were hidden away where you couldn't see them. They didn't clutter up the place.

Everything was going just fine, relaxing in each other's arms while drinking wine. Right up until the two of them noticed it was 3:00 am local time and they had missed the local time changing to the New Year.

Drinking their now warm wine, they made it down all the stairs and crashed into bed with Kate in Castle's arms, right where she liked to be. It was so comforting to be surrounded by his soft skin and strong arms. Kate was drifting into peaceful sleep in minutes.

Come morning Kate soon found herself in the shower with Castle trying to catch her breath while her legs were wrapped around Rick. "So close Castle… so close."

Kate's cries as she shattered all over Rick were muffled since he was kissing her, searching her mouth for her taste. Kate could feel him come inside her once again. It would come to her mind later that she was going to have to go to her OBGYN soon to have her IUD looked at or replaced.

Kate wasn't ready to be pregnant, however she had no intention of stopping making love to Rick. That was just not going to happen.

Kate was getting her breathing back under control. "I love you baby, so very much." Kate kissed him and used her tongue to ask for entrance. After getting it instantly she started searching his mouth for his taste this morning.

Kate had been keeping track of how long they had been together too, and they were coming up on one whole year since that first day Castle had left her a rice bowl to eat in the library. Now neither of them went to the library anymore though they still went to the gym.

Kate was happy to go until today. Today Kate saw someone she didn't want to see and had hoped to never see again… "April," Kate whispered to herself with pure venom. It didn't help that Kate had noticed that April had spotted them at the same time Kate had spotted her. "Maybe we should skip today Castle." Kate wanted to leave.

"Training is never ending Kate and with us both heading for Quantico in a couple of weeks, we don't have too many chances left." Rick started off with exercises to loosen muscles and was smiling when Kate started to follow.

Kate was bending herself into positions that Rick could only dream of. "You're showing off again Kate." Rick moaned.

"You could do this too baby if you would join me for yoga classes." Kate replied smiling wide.

"I even try that and I'll break something," Rick countered shaking his head.

"I thought you liked that I could bend myself like this?" Kate teased.

"You yes, me no." Rick was happy with the present status quo. He didn't need to lay down on the back of his legs like Kate was presently doing.

"Do you have time to teach someone else a self-defense class?" April suddenly showed up and ran a hand down Rick's arm.

"I don't teach self-defense classes, sorry. I'm sure you can find someone to teach you how to escape from an attack." Rick said shortly.

"I'm sure you could teach me something. I'm a willing student." April did her best to purr.

"He doesn't teach self-defense, he teaches combat techniques. Perhaps you would like a demonstration?" Kate offered, since Castle was hers and no one else's and if Castle was going to be too big of a gentlemen to do anything, she would.

"You think little you could teach anyone anything? You should leave him to someone who can teach him what you can't." April contended.

"Kate honey, keep control." Rick wasn't interested in seeing a fight, even if it was a cat fight.

"I am in control Babe. I know precisely what I'm doing." Kate moved herself between April and Rick.

"Babe?" April laughed. "Go play with your dollies little girl. Leave the men to real women who know what they are doing." April didn't back down.

Kate rocked her head from side to side a little. "You couldn't satisfy a blow up doll, which is likely all you've ever touched." Kate was goading her, hoping for an opening and April gave her one, when April reached out and grabbed her arm.

Kate put Castle's training to use and had April spinning and landing badly, dislocating her shoulder with a scream.

Twenty minutes later Rick and Kate were leaving after Rick popped April's shoulder back into place with another scream of pain. "I'll sue!" April yelled at their retreating backs.

"Next time don't start a fight you can't finish." Kate yelled back.

"Kate?" Castle wanted to know where that all came from?

"Don't Castle, let's just go home." Kate didn't know why she did that exactly. Sure it was because April was coming on to Castle, with her standing right there.

She was jealous and needed to understand why. Was it because she didn't trust Castle not to cheat on her? In a way she couldn't since they weren't married, hell they weren't even engaged.

They had been together for almost a year now, and were living together and they told each other that they loved the other, however Castle wasn't hers, even if she wanted him to be.

It wasn't even lunch time yet and Kate was hiding out up in the mezzanine trying to calm down by listening to her music when Rick showed up and sat down across from her. "I'm sorry Castle, she just pushed all my buttons. And she was hitting on you."

"And treating you like a child." Rick added. Kate nodded her head while she sat on the sofa with her legs tucked into her chest. That got Rick to get up and sit next to her and wrap an arm around Kate.

"It was sweet, but I wasn't interested in her Kate. I've already found who I want." Rick squeezed Kate for a moment. "And the more we go out together the more likely we are going to find more people like her. At least for the next couple of years." Rick thought he was doing pretty good at getting over their age difference.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it Castle. I don't want people like that guy at the ping pong place or this lady doing what they did. I just want them to leave us alone." Kate moaned.

It was almost enough for Rick to go downstairs and find the engagement ring he had gotten her and propose right then and there. It just wasn't the right time and definitely not the right place. "Your dad is getting out again today, you want to go surprise him and pick him up? We can take him out for lunch, just the three of us."

Jim had managed to remain sober for all of 2 weeks before they found him passed out drunk again. They had been warned that it was going to be a long and difficult journey. He had been back in for the last two weeks and was scheduled to be released again today.

"Come on Kate, they told us we need to give him support and a reason not to keep drinking. Get his life back." Rick stood up and offered Kate his hands and lifted her up.

The Phoenix House was just the other side of the East River in Queens and wasn't hard to get to or find. The staff was happy to see Rick and Kate here to pick Jim up. "Hi dad!" Kate stepped into Jim and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Katie, it's just hard." The staff had gotten him sober again and had taught him methods to use to avoid drinking again.

"I just want you better dad. Mom would want you better too." Kate let go of Jim and moved back to Rick.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Beckett." Rick shook his hand. It had Jim smiling. "I thought maybe it was a dream that you were with your mother's favorite author. I read so many of your books here with your picture on the back, it felt like an illusion." Jim smiled back.

"We have plans for lunch if you are up to it," Rick offered.

"If it's greasy and bad for me, I'm all for it." Kate chuckled, since he fought her mother from time to time to have something bad for him. "It should harden my arteries Jo." Kate could almost hear the words.

"I think we can handle that," Rick replied and they walked to the car with Kate taking the back seat since she was young and limber.

Jim moved the seat as far forward as he could to the point that his knees were hitting the glove compartment. "Is that enough space back there Katie?"

"I'm fine dad, you can move the seat back a little even," Kate responded as she spread her legs wide.

314 West 11th Street. The Spotted Pig.

Jim – Charbroiled Burger with Roquefort Cheese & Shoestring Fries $21

Rick – Grilled Cheese with Onion Marmalade & Mustard $18

Kate – Asparagus soup with Lemon Crème Fraiche $15

Kate was about half done while Rick and Jim weren't even that far. "DAMN IT!" Kate had refused to wear a bib like Jim had suggested and was making a mess of her top .

"I'm not a child anymore dad, I know how to eat soup." Kate had countered.

Now she was up and looking for the restroom to try and rescue her top till they could get home and put it in the wash before it set in too far.

"She's right, my little Katie is growing up." Jim lamented. Times were passing him by and he was screwing it up.

"Kate is a wonderful women who, even now after a year with her, still amazes me." Rick added, smiling as he took a bite.

"It's been a year?… I didn't know that. I really have made a lot of mistakes." Jim was sliding and Rick could hear it.

"You lost the woman who you dated and fell in love with. What little Kate had told me about you two tells me that your wife was one of those once in a lifetime loves. You have a right to miss her.

I have no idea what I would do if I lost Kate now. She has a strangle hold on my heart. Losing her would likely rip it right out of my chest." Rick confided.

"You feel what she feels, can't see your life without her… I know the feeling." Jim could still see Jo's face and hear her voice, and it was killing him. It was part of why he drank. She's gone and yet he is haunted by her. Seeing his wife in Kate's face only hurts more.

"It's why I love her with all my heart… I have a question for you. My mother raised me to be a gentleman and the Army beat dedication and commitment into me… I want to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter.

I can't imagine my life without her in it anymore. We've bought a house together and decorated it to match both our styles. I'm well aware of the age difference and in the beginning it bothered me a lot.

It's just that Kate is 20 now and is far more mature than her age suggests. As she ages that difference will look less and less." Rick looked at Jim and didn't see much reaction.

"I take it Katie loves you too?" Jim asked. Rick nodded his head. "She has told me numerous times." Rick confirmed.

Kate had only been in the restroom only long enough to give her top a couple of wipes when she gave it up and hoped the washer could take it out later. Now she was standing just around the corner when she heard Rick. "...to marry your daughter."

Kate's heart was pounding in her chest. Castle was asking her dad for permission to marry her. Castle was actually going to ask her! Kate placed a hand over her mouth as she stopped breathing so she could hear her father's response over the noise of her heart pounding in her ears.

"I can almost hear Jo screaming before hugging Katie and asking to see the ring." Jim lightly chuckles. It suddenly hit Jim that his wife was in his heart still and he could hear her voice. He couldn't see her or touch her, but she was still here.

"I bought the ring almost a month ago. If I had thought you would want to see it I would have brought it with me." Rick told Jim.

Kate started wiping away the tears and she held a hand over her mouth. They both had to know she was standing here, because her heart was pounding so hard in her chest. "A month ago." Kate said in her head. A month ago, where were they a month ago?

It wasn't until Kate saw the watch she was wearing that it hit her where they were a month ago. Christmas in Amsterdam!… That place was a diamond store! Castle had bought her ring in Amsterdam!

"I'd rather see it on Katie's finger. Jo should be here to see this and help her. I'm no good at this." Jim knew it was a woman's place to make the wedding plans. "Jo's wedding dress is hanging in the closet still. She saved it for Katie to wear if she wanted." Jim knew that much.

Kate was having a heart attack, she just knew it. Her chest hurt, she couldn't breathe and she could barely see the hand in front of her. Kate needed her dad to hurry up or she was going to die.

"I'm sure Kate would love that. To feel what her mother felt on that day. It would be special… Do I have your blessing sir?" Rick needed an answer before Kate came back.

"I can't think of anyone who Jo would want Katie to marry more." Jim told Rick.

Kate ran for the restroom and sat on the toilet and closed the stall door and locked it and commenced to fall apart.

"Thanks Jim, I'm going to make it my life's duty that she is the happiest woman on the planet." Rick was smiling wide.

"You better son!" Jim growls back in a low voice menacingly, and watches Rick swallow, Jim was now happy with himself.

Kate was breathing heavy headed for hyperventilating and passing out. "Breathe Kate, just breathe. Inhale deeply." Jill tells Kate and waits for Kate to do just that. "Now exhale slowly and then do it again."

Kate works at breathing in and out fully and slowly. "Thanks Jill."

"Are you alright? Do you not want to marry Richard?" Jill didn't understand, all these two did was make love to each other and tell the other that they loved them.

"More than anything… more than anything." Kate's heart started pounding in her chest yet again.

"Then what is the problem? Go tell him yes and get married." Jill thought Kate should be out there kissing Richard again, not in here having a panic attack.

""It's not that simple Jill. Marriage is a lifetime commitment. I'll be binding myself to Castle heart and soul and I'm only 20 and Castle is… he's going to be 27 soon. Castle is a man and I'm just a girl. An unemployed girl." Kate lamented sadly.

"Kate you have a job waiting for you, all you have to do is pass the tests. And you have a man who loves you more than anything or anyone. All you have to do is say yes when he asks you.

You celebrated your 20th birthday together. If memory serves you were also celebrating that you were an adult now and not a teenager…no longer a child." Jill pointed out knowing her memory was perfect.

Talking to Jill helped Kate to calm down slowly, remembering that day. She was an adult now, she was an adult.

It was enough to motivate Kate to get out of the stall, wash her face to get rid of the tears, and any sign that she had been crying at all. "Castle is going to propose." Kate told the women in the mirror and watched that woman start to smile.

Kate finally made it back to her seat and immediately went back to eating her soup in an attempt to cover up what she had done. "I need to wash it." Kate finally admitted since both Rick and her dad were quietly watching her.

Kate ate her soup silently while watching her dad and her future husband eat their lunch. "My future husband!" It had Kate smiling while she ate her soup quickly.

They dropped off Jim at his place and went home. "I'm going to go read the contract Gina finally got around to sending. When I'm done I'll give it to you and let you read it." Rick told her and went in search of the contract.

Kate ran for their bedroom. "I shouldn't be doing this, but it's mine and I want to see it." Kate started searching through every drawer and behind everything she could think of. Kate just had to see it on her finger, NOW!

Kate thought she knew what she was looking for, it should be one small little box, just like the one her earrings she still wears and refuses to take off.

What she finds looks more like a large cigar box. "Castle didn't say he smoked." Great now she had to help Castle quit smoking. Kate flipped the latch and slowly opened it, but what was inside was definitely not her ring as well as not looking anything like cigars.

One Gold Star with one gold award star.

One Bronze Star with two gold award stars and V Device.

Purple Heart with three gold award stars.

Combat Action Ribbon.

Meritorious Unit Commendation.

National Defense Service Metal with bronze service star.

Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal.

Southwest Asia Service Medal.

Army Expert Rifleman Medal.

Army Expert Pistol Shot Medal.

Distinguished Service Cross.

Distinguished Service Medal.

Army Commendation Medal.

Army Achievement Medal.

Kate ran her fingers over each of them. "Oh Rick, Baby, what have you done?" What had Rick done, what had he seen, where had he gone? Kate blinked back tears. She could have lost him before she ever even found him.

"Oh Baby, please tell me you didn't try to get yourself killed because of what Meredith did. Please baby, not that, never that, ... PLEASE!"


	26. Chapter 26

**CH26**

 **We go back in time: (December 1, 1999)**

Rick had taken Kate dress shopping, however it wasn't for just any dress. This was going to be a dress for her to wear to his latest book launch party. Rick wanted to get Kate a dress that she would remember and everyone else would remember her in.

Kate was standing in front of the mirrors wearing what was the 9th dress she had tried on. She had been worried about finding something. Now, however, Kate was standing there feeling beautiful and completely sexy.

It was a backless chiffon halter with sexy straps that had diamonds embedded in the straps. From the halter top, the straps crisscrossed her bare back to meet up on the sides to frame her breast area nicely. They continued across the front then also down to the hips in back to a point just above the crack of her ass. The sides hung loosely just at her hips.

The straps were gold in color while the dress itself was burgundy. It left her shoulders, her entire back all the way down to the curve of her back, as well as a hint of her bare hips were exposed. It was $3295.

"Castle, no. It's too expensive and when am I ever going to wear something this gorgeous ever again?" She needed to find something less costly. Maybe one just like it just without all the diamonds.

"It's perfect Kate. Wear it with your diamond earrings, the bracelet that matches which is waiting for you at home, plus the look of seeing Jill as a beautifully brilliant diamond ankle bracelet with your high heeled sandals that just so happen to be gold in color...it's perfect and we're getting it." Rick ran his fingertips across her bare shoulders leaving a trail of goosebumps. Kate was still amazed at how her body reacted to his touch, even craved his touch.

Rick spun Kate around to face him. "And just think where my hands will be when you dance with me in my arms." Rick wrapped his arms around Kate forcing her arms up around his neck as she felt his hands on her bare back.

"And you could go naked under this dress, knowing all night long what I'm going to do to you when we get home." Rick kissed the tip of Kate's nose.

Three hours of Castle running his hands over her bare back was going to leave her so wet and without panties she was going to feel her juices running down her leg. There had better be someplace in this venue where they can be alone for a few minutes while Castle pounded himself into her. Just the thought of what was to come was making her wet.

Kate moved her lips to his ear. "Fine Castle, we'll buy the dress, however you are going to fuck me while we are there. Bent over a table or sitting on a counter, I don't care but you are taking me." Kate bit his ear lobe, getting Castle to suddenly pull her in tight, getting a huff of air to blow out her lips.

"You are such a tease Officer Beckett. I'm going to make you scream." Rick kissed her to prevent any reply or he was going to take her right now.

Rick was dressed in his tux; Kate had never seen him look so handsome. Rick helped her into the car and plugged in the address for where they were going.

20 West 44th Street, The General Society of Mechanics and Tradesman of the City of New York.

It was someplace Kate had never heard about, still she had never run in the same circles Castle did while publishing his books. "Relax, you'll be fine. Photographers will take your picture, you'll get to talk with people with me right next to you the entire time, and we'll dance the night away with you securely in my arms." Rick reached across to take one of Kate's hands that were presently restless in her lap.

"Sorry, just nerves. I've never done anything like this before, I don't know what to expect." Kate wanted to make a good impression; he was Richard Castle after all.

Rick gave the keys to the valet and watched as another man opened the car door for Kate to step out. Kate looked up at the building. It looked old but in good shape. There were camera flashes the second she got out of their car.

Kate let Castle take her inside feeling out of place the entire way. Inside they made their way to the ballroom area where everything was set up.

There were already a number of people inside with more arriving. "How about a drink first?" Rick offered and walked them over to the bar.

"Can I help you?" the bartender asked.

"I thought there was only supposed to be wine and champagne." Rick mentioned while looking at all the different types and brands of alcohol behind him.

"No sir, I can fix you anything you like," he responded and waited for Rick to reply.

"Can you fix me something that will kill Gina?" Rick asked angrily. He turned his back on the bartender and started searching for a sign of Gina.

"Lend me a hand?" Rick asked looking at Kate. "Just think of it as all the bottles we found at your home." Rick escorted Kate around the counter and they started dumping it all down the drain.

"Sir, you can't do that! Open bar doesn't mean dump it all down the drain!" The bartender didn't really know what to do.

"Relax son. This is my party so it's all mine anyway and I want it all gone." Rick just kept opening bottles and dumping them down the drain. Unfortunately they had gained an audience by now.

"RICHARD! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Gina was now at the bar staring at him with shock and hatred.

"I told you no hard liquor Gina, but you didn't listen." Rick kept right on pouring it all down the drain.

"I did listen and rejected it immediately. This is a Black Pawn event and it was decided to serve hard drinks. Now stop Richard!" Gina demanded.

"Did it never occur to you that if anything at all happened to someone that I would sue you and Black Pawn for the damage done to my name? Having my name forever associated with someone dying in the accident that was caused because they were drunk?"

"Why don't you ask the press that is standing right behind you that you and Black Pawn care nothing about someone getting drunk at YOUR party and killing someone? I'm sure you and Black Pawn can hire the best lawyers in town and prevent from being sued into oblivion."

"Just good luck ever getting a job in this town again." Rick continued dumping the hard alcohol.

Gina was now completely flustered and didn't know what to do. Then Rick handed her a full bottle of vodka. "Here, drink it yourself, sell it to someone, or dump it down the drain." Rick placed Gina on the spot.

"I... I'm sure Black Pawn has no desire for anyone to get hurt because they had too much to drink and no one stopped them." Gina needed to do damage control, so she opened it and poured it down the drain. However, it was the only bottle that she dumped. She started planning on how to get back at Rick for this embarrassment.

The rest of the event went off without any trouble, but Kate noticed that Gina never seemed to take her eyes off of her all night long.

"You're tense." Rick pointed out. He could feel it in Kate's back and shoulders as they danced.

"I don't think Gina likes me much." Kate mentioned and began wondering if she should start defending herself and likely Castle too.

"Gina can think what she likes, since I'm the one that loves you." Rick countered, moving Kate closer to his body as they kept dancing, working on making everything else fade away. While Rick stroked Kate's bare back with his hands while they danced. "Castle, we need to go home soon. ... I'm so wet, please Castle?" Kate was sure everyone on the dance floor could tell she was horny beyond description. They had to be able to smell the juices running down her leg.

Castle made a short speech and read a passage from the new book just to get people hooked and leave them hanging, all the time with Kate standing right behind him. She was right where Rick had placed her. Kate did her best to ignore the daggers Gina was throwing at her.

Kate was lying in bed in Castle's arms after having made love to each other. "I still think Gina hates me." Kate whispered.

"Gina hates everyone, including me most of the time. It's why she calls and bitches about where my chapters are." Rick pointed out.

"Have you considered getting someone else?" Kate thought getting some distance between them might be good.

"Black Pawn has been good to me, they gave me a break. They published my first book when no one else would." Rick felt he owed them.

"Does it have to be Gina? Was she your first editor? How many books has she published for you? Have your sales increased because of her?" Kate had questions, and when Castle was silent for too long. "Castle?" Kate twisted to look up at him.

"Gina was assigned to me when I got here from Los Angeles. There are other editors. I just don't know if they have anyone else available. And sales have gone up since I came to New York, however all of those books have been Derek Storm books. All of my other books have been standalone books, not a series like Derek Storm." Rick finally commented.

"So is it Derek Storm that is selling or is it because of Gina? Are you the only author that Gina does work for?" Kate had still more questions.

"I don't actually know. I never asked Gina if she was working for another author. I suppose she is since that would be more economically feasible. I just don't know." It never occurred to Rick to ask or talk about how Black Pawn handled their authors. It was his job to write and their job to advertise and publish.

Kate had a plan, she just needed some time to put it into action. "I'm going drinking with Lanie tomorrow night. I promise not to drink anything with alcohol in it." Kate told him a lie.

"Lanie, isn't she the ME in training that you met at the Academy?" Rick thought he remembered her.

"Yeah, she was nice, she just doesn't have a lot of time between all of her classes." Kate was telling the truth. The two of them had already tried to get together twice only to have Lanie bail on them because of a class.

"Have fun with your friend." Rick said to her and bent his head down to kiss her head. Kate drifted off to sleep knowing that Castle didn't mind her going out without him. He was letting her live and not be held a prisoner, though Kate liked doing things with Castle.

 **It is now 24 hours later:**

"Have fun with your friend." Rick simply waved from his desk where he was typing.

"I'll be back before midnight Castle." Kate told him and left, giving the taxi driver an address near the offices of Black Pawn.

"Security camera disabled." Jill said to Kate as she approached a door leading inside.

Kate used Jill to unlock the door and disable the alarm system. She headed for a stairwell, walked up one flight, moved over to the elevators and went up to the floor of Black Pawn.

Using Jill again Kate unlocked the door and disabled the security system. "All cameras are disabled." Jill told Kate. "You realize this is called breaking and entering." Jill pointed out.

"I haven't actually broken anything. Gina is doing something to Castle and I want to know what it is." So it wasn't technically BREAKING and entering. Still if she was caught no one was going to see the difference.

It had taken Kate a lot of arguing with herself to get her this far. If she really was a detective she would have worked at getting a warrant to search Gina's records, but she wasn't so she couldn't.

She wandered around till she found Gina's office and used Jill to unlock the door. Inside Kate turned on Gina's computer and waited for it to boot up. Next she used Jill to scan for any files on Castle. "I have several files concerning Richard and his present contract as well as the new one that was thrown in the trash by Richard."

"There is also a newer contract that is being worked on…interesting." Jill found something.

"What Jill, what?" Kate wanted to know with it was.

"Allow me to download it and you can read it at your leisure later; now scanning for any other of Gina's clients. …Gina only has two other clients, both of whom are women and are just starting out." Jill told Kate. Jill warned her that there was someone entering Black Pawn's offices, so Kate turned off the monitor and activated her invisibility mode.

Kate watched the guard poke his head into Gina's office and use his flash light to look around before closing the door and re-locking it. Jill continued to scan the computer the entire time. "All data has been copied, we can go Katherine." Jill announced.

"Not just yet I want to see if there are any hard copies not on the computer." Kate remarked.

"I have already scanned all documents in the entire office and made a copy of anything associated with Richard. We can go now." Jill countered, getting Kate to open her eyes wide, even if no one was going to see them.

They worked their way back out the way they had come, while Kate listened to Jill explain that the security system had been re-set and the cameras turned back on, only to have it all turned back off by Jill.

A little later Kate was sitting at Castle's desk with his laptop looking for another one just like it for her to use. Using Jill, Kate was able to bypass Castle's password and was reading what Gina had planned for Castle's new contract.

Then she compared it to the last one page by page. It was now 4:00 am and Kate was beginning to get a headache from being up too long without sleep. "Oh she's sneaky the little bitch."

"Gina has placed sections with wording that makes it sound like she is not taking control of Richard's life, when according to this she can use these sections to do just that if Richard signs this crap." Jill had already read everything she had downloaded.

"I knew she was up to something, I just knew it! She has practically made herself his wife with Castle as her slave. Any chance Castle or his lawyer, if he let him read it, would find all of this?" Kate was curious.

"Some of it perhaps, all of it, not likely. …And then there is this section here." Jill brought it up on the monitor for Kate to read.

Kate was trying to wrap her mind, which was getting a little fuzzy, around it. "Jill, all of this sounds familiar, what are some of these words?" Kate had never heard of them before, she could almost swear that they were a foreign language.

"Perhaps this will help." Jill changed the wording to something less difficult to understand.

"THAT BITCH! This part is a marriage contract! Castle signs this thing and he'll be married to Gina. That bitch is trying to marry Castle out from under me." Kate was not mad, she was furious. Gina was trying to take Castle away from her.

"How do we fix this Jill? I can't let Castle sign this crap. He'll end up married to Gina and she'll end up living in OUR home!" Kate could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Kate knew if she hadn't gone snooping she might have lost Castle.

"I've already re-written the contract and taken everything out that Gina has inserted. My question to you is do you want me to leave the marriage contract portion?" Jill asked.

"You can't be serious?" Kate thought Jill was on her side.

"If you will let me finish, I want to know if you want me to leave that section only Gina ends up married to a certain Rogan O'Leary since I can get Jack to make the necessary changes to Mr. O'Leary's signature that is on file so it happens to look like Richard's chicken scratching." Jill informed Kate which made Kate laugh.

"You're a genius Jill! Those two deserve each other. How do we change out the contract for this one?" Kate asked.

"You left the computer running like I asked you to. That will allow Jack to hack into the Black Pawn computer system, change out contracts, and keep his eyes open for any new changes between now and when Richard signs it." Jill informed Kate.

This was cheating and Kate was having a little trouble with it, however Gina was screwing with her future with Castle. She just couldn't sit there and do nothing. "Do it."

Two days later Rick and Kate left for Boston and Kate got her first taste of what a book signing was like behind the scenes. Meeting the book store owner; setting up the site of the signing; arranging pile after pile of Richard Castle books, most being the new book along with every book the owner has in inventory; setting up posters; arranging seating; making sure Castle has more than enough Sharpies. The list seemed endless. "Is it everything you thought it would be?" Rick asked Kate just moments before the owner opened the door to the line that went on for blocks.

Kate was thankful that the signing was limited to a 3 hour time frame. Kate watched Castle thank all of the workers of the book store and gave each of them a signed copy for their hard work. Then Kate found herself in his arms while he kissed her.

They repeated it all over again the next day, just at a different bookstore. Then they had to run to the airport to move to the next city.

Kate only ever saw Gina at the book store. The daggers she sent Kate's way didn't seem to have their usual venom. Oh, if only Gina knew what Kate did. "I hope you enjoy being married to Rogan; he's a real piece of work." Kate whispered to herself as she walked away with her prize.

"We have our bags we just need someplace quiet so we can get out of here." Rick said to Kate.

"We're not flying home?" Kate really wanted to go home.

"We can go anywhere in an instant and I know you brought a bikini since I've seen you wearing it. Sooo, where do you want to go?" Castle smiled and arched his eyebrows a couple of times.

Kate grinned. Castle wasn't Gina's, she was his and Kate was keeping him. "We need a beach." Kate responded.

"May I suggest then, The Royal Phuket Yacht Club in Thailand." Jack offered and with bags in hand, they found themselves in Thailand taking a putt-putt taxi to get to the hotel.

After they arrived in the Yacht Club, they checked into a suite on the top floor of building B. The suite featured a king size bed, 864 square feet of space, and offered a stunning view of Chalong Bay. The large balcony featured an outdoor dining area. It also featured a rooftop lounge via a stairway. Up there was a private Jacuzzi with loungers.

The room featured an open area with bed, living, indoor dining, and kitchen. "Shall we go find dinner?" As was typical they hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Room service in the Jacuzzi, watching the sunset?" Kate offered instead.

"Why Officer Beckett, are you showing your romantic side?" Rick teased.

"Shut up Castle and feed me." Kate loved him with all of her heart.


	27. Chapter 27

**CH27**

 **It is now one month later: (March 1, 2000)**

There is a small amount of sexual situations in this chapter. For that reason this chapter is rated "M" since it exceeds the listed parameters of being "T" rated. Reader discretion is advised.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **Presently February 14, 2000**

Kate thought for sure Castle had forgotten today was Valentine's Day, since he spent the day writing leaving Kate in the Mezzanine, reading and feeling down. It was supposed to be a day of love for lovers and Castle was writing.

Kate had had enough of doing nothing and closed her book. She had barely read two pages of it. She dropped it on the table and went to look for Castle. Kate found him coming up the spiral staircase while she was going down.

"You should take a shower and get dressed, we have dinner reservations at 8:00." Castle told her.

"Dinner reservations? Since when?" Kate no idea what he was talking about.

"I told you we had Valentine's Day dinner reservations almost a week ago…didn't I?" Castle suddenly looked concerned and then hung his head low. "I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean for it to be a surprise, I know how much you hate them." Rick didn't know how he had screwed up.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to, I can cancel them and we can do something else." Rick offered.

"You have reservations Castle, we might as well go. …Maybe they'll have popsicles." Kate suddenly brightened up, she had liked that place, it was fun.

"We can only hope. Shower and get dressed and then we can go." Castle replied. Rick went back down the stairs and followed Kate to their bedroom. "Jack?" Rick needed Jack to save him since he had planned on going someplace fancier. Maybe that was his first mistake.

"Reservations made and the others are now cancelled." Jack tried to be quiet. Rick never saw Kate smiling on the way down the stairs.

Kate was working on her second popsicle while listening to the same band as last time and smiling, since she liked this place. "Happy Valentine's Day." Rick suddenly told her and held out an envelope for Kate to take.

Kate wasn't sure what to expect as a gift from Castle, especially since he seemed to be fond of giving her jewelry. Deep down inside she was hoping that Castle was going to propose today.

Kate took the envelope and started to wonder what Castle had done. Was it a check? Kate discounted that since it just wasn't Castle's style. Was it a spa treatment? Like another trip through the mud pits again? This time she would lather mud all over Castle's naked body.

"You can open it," Castle told her, watching Kate just hold it and look it over.

Kate took her time opening it relishing in watching Castle squirm, seeing the emotions that played across his face. Kate pulled out two little slips of paper. Panty of the month for one year and bra of the month for one year.

Kate held her breath as she read each one. Kate knew that all of her underwear was mostly simple and inexpensive. She had never had to purchase anything nicer before, not until Castle. Now Kate felt bad that she wasn't buying something sexy just for Castle.

This gift also told her that Castle wanted her to feel good about herself and look sexy while doing it. Kate instantly loved him more for it. "Thank you Castle." Kate got up and leaned over him to kiss him deeply in front of everyone who was watching.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kate." Rick smiled, happy that she liked it. Hopefully she liked what each of the companies sent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rick and Kate had gone through and filled out the application package. Some of it had tested Rick's memory since they wanted to know the name and location of every school he had ever attended. Thanks to his mother moving them around a lot, forcing him to change schools constantly, it was something of a challenge.

"You didn't tell me you spoke Russian." Rick had watched as Kate checked that box.

"I don't tell you everything Castle. A girl has to have at least some mystery in her life." Kate teased and then snatched up the same page that Castle had filled in. "You didn't tell me you could speak Chinese Castle." Kate countered back.

"That's why most of my deployments were on the Asian side of the planet." Rick smiled at Kate and took his paper back out of Kate's hand. "I don't tell you everything Officer Beckett. Besides, you never asked." Rick went back to filling out his paperwork.

They had both gone through their interviews by some poor lowly FBI agent in the New York field office. One week later they both received a conditional offer to attend the first 10 week course that started March 1.

What they didn't know, however Rick suspected, was that the FBI would do an in depth background investigation. It was only days after the in-person interviews that they were called in to complete an initial background investigation paperwork. This was followed by a security interview, polygraph examination, urinalysis test (pee in a cup), as well as being fingerprinted.

They were told at this time that there would be an agent or agents who would contact former and current employers, check their references, interview social acquaintances and neighbors as well as review school, credit, arrest, medical and military records.

Rick wasn't sure what the FBI would think of his military record or what they would be allowed to view of it anyway. He wasn't even sure the Director would get a peek at all of his military record. Still it was March 1st, their EOD date, and here they were parking in the parking lot and headed for the main building.

"You really didn't have to do this Castle." Kate reminded him again, even though secretly she was glad to have him by her side in this.

"If we're going to work together to counter the other two AI units, we need to learn how to work together and this is perfect. Not sure why I didn't think of this earlier." Still he had thought of it and hopefully this would teach them a lot about what was to come.

A 10 week course here followed by hopefully a follow up 10 week course had caused Rick to use Jack to find them somewhere to stay near Quantico during that time. The FBI would reimburse them for travel expenses, however they didn't pay for housing. Still Jack had found them a completely furnished high-end executive rental unit in an apartment complex that was only a 17 minute drive up the highway from the Marine Base where the FBI course was being held.

15001 Potomac Heights Place, Woodbridge, VA. The Elan Potomac Heights Apartments. In this case the Steel floor plan was 1,458 square feet. All they had to do was go grocery shopping. It was expensive from Kate's point of view at $2854 a month. It was a little modern for her taste. Still it came with a resort-style pool with tiki bar, that didn't open for a few more months, outdoor grills and a fitness center where they could keep up with their daily workout schedule. There was even a pool table that Kate had her eye on. She was going to challenge Castle at while wearing another button down shirt. A girl has to have some fun, right?

Their unit was on the fourth of four floors. Thankfully it had an elevator so they didn't have to lug all those grocery bags up stairs. Kate, over the last week that they had lived there, was beginning to miss her kitchen and all its equipment. This one, even though it was open to the living and dining area, was kind of dark, and the dark cabinets didn't help any. The balcony was just a sliver of a place with not even enough space for a single chair. However it was March so it was still cold outside.

The morning was spent with orientation and security reminders about what they did here. Kate had seen a statue representation of the raising of the flag at Iwo Jima and a lovely sculpture of a pair of bald eagles landing. They had been ordered to report to building 2076 which it turned out to be part of the Marine Corps University.

Kate was amazed at what was on a Marine Base. It had a Bank of America, McDonalds, Marine Federal Credit Union, a chapel, medical clinic, motor pool, activity center, a thrift shop, and they hadn't even been through half of the base yet. There were little buildings all over the place. Even armed with a map they still got lost.

They finally got to see the FBI men and one woman who would be instructing them for the next 10 weeks along with a schedule of what will be happening each day for the next week. And Kate thought the Police Academy had been hard... However Castle just seemed to be cruising along, as though he had done most of this before. It was only when they got to the more technical aspects and less physical items that Kate seemed to shine above Castle.

 **It is now 6 weeks later:**

They had fallen into a rhythm or perhaps rut would be a better term. Get up, shower in the tiny shower, and go to the base. Come home, cook and eat dinner, then sit and watch TV, only to do it all over again tomorrow. "We need to get out of here." Rick suddenly announced. He had had enough of this.

"Come on." Rick held out his hand to Kate. She took his hand and allowed Rick to pull her up. "Where are we going?" Next thing Kate knew they were standing in their bedroom back in New York.

"Pack some bikinis and something to wear, we are out of here." Rick informed Kate who was now smiling widely. She practically ran for the closet with Rick right behind her.

Three bikinis, wraps, flip flops, a dress and heels later, and Kate was all packed. Kate had watched a suit, swim trunks, sunscreen and toiletries go in his bag. Kate knew her period wasn't for another couple of weeks so that left out needed protection. "Where are we…?"

Next thing Kate knew they were standing just outside of their hotel in St. Lucia again. Kate squealed, launched herself into Castle's arms, and kissed him. Two days of paradise with Castle wearing nothing but swim trunks.

They didn't need a two bedroom and two bathrooms; one bedroom with one bath was perfect. This time Castle got them a room that was still high up in the mountain, however this time it had its own infinity pool. It was actually in Jade Mountain resort that was a resort within Anse Chastanet. It had an extravagantly-sized infinity edge pool that opened up directly onto the sitting area with no wall. Like the other room it did not have air conditioning, only ceiling fans. It offered views of St. Lucia's twin Pitons and the shimmering Caribbean Sea.

Kate wasted no time in stripping off her clothes and diving into the pool, naked. "You coming Castle?"

They could explore the 12 miles of walking and hiking trails into the valley, 3 restaurants, 2 bars plus the Jungle Grill. Rick had gotten the Jeep at the car rental desk on the property. There was also a water sports center, art gallery and library, along with a computer room for guests only.

Kate knew just what she wanted that she didn't get the last time they were here, which is why Kate resisted Castle's advances to have a little fun in the pool. Kate had other plans.

Kate was happy to go to the mud pits again when Castle had suggested they could use some down time and just relax, however his suggestion did nothing for the smell. Still it allowed Kate to coat Castle with mud, only this time Kate didn't stop where his swimsuit started and reached her hand down deep inside and slathered his erection with mud. "Kate, honey, you need to stop." Kate pulled her hand out and kissed him before coating his face with mud.

Problem was Castle retaliated. Kate found her breasts and her ass coated in mud and she was soaking wet by the time Castle finished. This was followed by Castle kissing her while grinning at his revenge before coating her face with mud.

They both however got back at each other when it came time to wash the mud off each other. Kate was stroking his erection to get the mud off followed by Castle slid two fingers down Kate's hot folds while washing the mud off of her. "Hotel …NOW CASTLE!" Kate couldn't take it anymore.

Kate had just finished coming for the second time with Castle's head planted firmly between her legs. He was working his way up her body, kissing every inch of her along the way, till he reached her mouth where Kate could still taste herself on his lips. "I have a confession to make babe." Kate loved him and had screwed up just enough courage to tell him.

"When we were here last time, I was up in the kitchen looking for some ice water since I was hot and couldn't cool down when I heard you in your room. It made me curious so I peeked in. I was initially worried that you were having a nightmare, but you weren't.

You were in bed stroking yourself while calling out my name. I watched until you climaxed. It was the single most sexual thing I had ever seen before or since; it was beautiful. It was the first day that I understood that you were interested in me." Kate confided one of her secrets.

"You should have opened the door and come inside. You and your bikinis were driving me mad with desire. What did you do since you didn't?" Rick was curious now.

"I was a coward so I ran to my room and finished myself off, screaming into my pillow imagining that my fingers were your erection. We went up to that mountain view the next day." Kate told Rick giving him a quick kiss.

"Since you saw me, seems only fair that I watch you." Rick countered and started kissing his way back down Kate's body till he was off the bed.

"You want to watch me?" Kate had never done that before.

"You saw me Kate; show yourself to me. You know that I love you and would never use it against you or abuse what you give me." Rick tried to assure her that it would remain just between them.

Kate pushed herself back toward the head board, moved pillows around, and started touching herself like she used to do before she ever met Castle. From her position she could watch Castle while she moved her hands to stimulate herself.

It was so sexy and Kate found herself getting into it trying to give Castle a show. Kate tried to keep her eyes on Castle especially when she noticed him holding his erection in his hand, slowly stroking himself just as he had done that night. However her fingers and her vision of Castle stroking himself were too much and she kept closing her eyes.

Rick was watching Kate writhing all over the bed, lifting up her hips as she moved her fingers. It had Rick squirming in his chair as he stimulated himself, watching Kate's fingers and the look on her face as she started moaning loudly with her breath becoming labored.

Rick watched as Kate climaxed while she writhed all over the bed as her fingers got even faster, stroking her clit till she finally screamed. Rick removed his hand and watched Kate have secondary muscle spasms as she calmed down.

Rick got up out of his chair and crawled his way up Kate till he could kiss her. He reached down to lift Kate's legs up and slammed himself into her already wet core, getting Kate to cry out in pleasure. It only took Rick a few strokes before he could no longer hold off climaxing inside of her; she came again when he did.

Rick and Kate were relaxing snuggled up close. "That was the most sensual thing I've ever seen. I may be a writer but I don't have words for what I felt watching you. It was simply amazing. Thank you for sharing yourself with me. I'm going to remember that till the day I die. …I love you." Rick pulled Kate in just a little tighter.

"I've never done that for anyone before. I never even wanted to. It was always such a personal thing, exposing myself like that. I love you too, babe." Kate took one of Castle's hands and moved it so she could kiss it.

"What do we do tomorrow? We have all day before we have to get back." Rick asked.

Kate knew just what she wanted and now wasn't afraid of asking for it. "Can we go back up to that mountain view? I want you to take me while we are up there. You talked me out of it last time and I want it this time." Kate wasn't afraid of asking Castle for what she wanted.

"I think we can do that. I've noticed that you've not tried to use your little toy again. Did you not like it?" Rick was curious.

"It was fun, but I don't want to wear it out. I want it to be special. Did you really enjoy it that much?" Kate twisted her head to look up at him.

"It was unusual and I'm only asking since you were the one that brought it into our love play. I can wait for you." Rick just wanted an answer, not so much as do it constantly and was silently happy that Kate only wanted to do it as a special occasion.

"You seem to like it here. We could look for a house here. We could come here every weekend if we wanted since we have no need to fly." Rick pointed out. "Or we could look at another island. Find one more developed or less developed. With a mountain view or right down on the beach. We have the money, especially if the new contract comes through."

That had Kate up and looking at Castle. "You would be willing to buy an island vacation home?" Kate had never even thought of that; staying at a hotel was good enough.

"Why not, we could treat it as our second home, stay here almost as much as we do our home in New York." Rick offered. "We could find a real estate agent and look at two or three tomorrow. Then move on to another island and look there before buying one." Kate's answer was to kiss him. Getting fucked on her mountain top was now a distant memory.

Kate and Rick were dressed in only their swimwear with Kate having a light wrap at her waist as they found a real estate agent who actually did have some homes they could see. She was more than happy to drive them to two or three when Rick told her that the price range was $1 million to $3 million.

"This is Villa La Falaise at Mount Hardy, it is 5 bed, 5-1/2 baths, it has three floors at 6,217 square feet and is offered at an even $1 million," she told them.

It had a pool outback with an incredible ocean view up on the side of the hill. It had dark tile floors everywhere with dark wood beams crossing the first floor ceiling. It was kind of far away from an inhabited area and they would need another car. Outdoor dining, outdoor patio, the kitchen had solid wood cabinets, however all of the appliances needed to be replaced as far as Kate was concerned. All of the bedrooms were really simple and nothing to talk about.

"This is Erie Heart Villa, 3 bed, 3-1/2 baths, it has two floors at 4,893 square feet and is offered at $995 thousand," their real estate agent said.

The exterior walls were made of rock and it had a gated driveway. All of the windows had dark wood. It had a small pool with a dark wood deck, the living and dining area was two floors tall with lots of windows looking out over a wooded area. The kitchen was better except for the major appliances again. The master bedroom was massive with two sitting areas. Kate loved the tub in the master bath and the patio with a picnic table. Like the last house, there really was no yard, just hill.

"This is Anantha Asmani. It is 4 bed, 4 baths, it is near Rodney Bay, it has two floors at 3,385 square feet and is offered at $3.95 million," she informed them.

It was located in a gated community with 16 total villas. It had an infinity pool out back off of a covered patio area. The main living room could have one entire wall opened out onto the deck by the pool that offered a view of the ocean beyond. There was a Jacuzzi on a lower level just past the pool. The kitchen was much better than the other two. It even had a yard, which was a first.

They told their agent they would get back to her. "What did you think?" Rick knew which one he liked.

"The first two were okay, and the price was nice. The last one was gorgeous and that open wall looking out onto the pool with the ocean view…plus it was the only one that actually had a yard." Kate had made her choice too.

"We don't have time to move to another island and look for more houses," Kate pointed out. "And we need to choose an island and see it before we start looking."

"More developed or less?" Rick asked. "Same or less maybe?" Kate wanted the view, everything else was secondary.


	28. Chapter 28

**CH28**

 **It is now 20 weeks later: (July 12, 2000)**

The two of them had learned a lot, especially about each other and their abilities. Kate got to watch first hand why Castle had medals for pistol and rifle marksmanship. She had also learned that she might never be as good as Castle is in either; she only came close when using a pistol.

Kate also learned that she was not as good when it came to suddenly adjusting to changing conditions. She preferred to analyze everything before she acted while Castle was far more willing to suddenly spontaneous actions. Castle was excellent at reacting to unexpected events, while Kate was better at analyzing and forming a plan followed by following through.

She was also better in working in a city while Castle was much better out in the open, be it desert, jungle, forest, mountain, etc. Kate got to see Castle acting as a Ranger instead of a potential FBI agent. It opened her eyes to what he had gone through while being a Ranger.

Evaluations were going to take place in three days and only a small number of interns had been asked to remain available so both Rick and Kate had decided to keep their 2 bedroom 2 bath apartment for one more week before driving home.

Kate was busy cooking dinner in their apartment trying to use up the food they still had, while her mind wandered back to an eventful day.

They were at the firing range shooting at paper targets again, getting in some practice. They had finished and pushed the button to pull their targets to them. Rick held his up and there was a large hole where the heart should have been.

Kate held hers up and her holes were in a nice grouping, just not to Castle's expertise. "You used to be better Rodgers, you're slipping," a new voice sounded out.

Rick spun around and Kate watched as Rick dropped the paper target, shook the new guy's hand, and then took him into a hug and patted him on the back. "Casey, what are you doing here? Is the Navy not good enough for you?" Castle sounded happy to see him and the other guy was sporting a large smile.

"The Navy is trying to transport me to a new site, I've got a layover of a few hours till then. I heard there was this him and her team that was making waves in their training here, thought I would see who it was. How are you doing? How is the knee? Why are you here?" Casey had questions and started with these.

"I'm doing better, the knee is better just not great and I'm here to support Kate with her training, which reminds me," Castle turned to face Kate. "Casey, this is Kate Beckett, the love of my life. Kate this is Casey Rybeck. Casey taught me everything I know in hand to hand combat." "He is the premiere teacher in self-defense as well as one hell of a cook. I'm still working on how those two go together," causing both of them to chuckle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Beckett. From what little I have heard, you two have gained a lot of interest, and you, Rodgers, have gotten soft. You used to be much better than that." Casey pointed at the discarded paper.

"Yeah, kinda what happens when you trade in a weapon for a keyboard." Rick knew Casey was teasing, still it made him feel bad about how far his skills had faded.

"Rickey Rodgers the writer, yeah I remember you taking a lot of heat about that. Did you give up writing and decide to be an FBI agent?" Casey knew the Marines wouldn't take him because of his knee.

"Actually it's Castle now, Richard Castle, and no, I'm still writing," Rick corrected him.

"Castle? …Derek Storm, that's you? Those books are selling like hot cakes last I saw. I suppose you're rich now?" Casey was teasing and Rick knew it.

"I do alright, I can't complain." Rick knew he was doing better than most and not as good as others.

"It hasn't been the same without you, they still haven't found anyone to replace you." Casey knew Rick would parachute in and make sure the place was secure before his team transitioned in from a Navy ship.

"Yeah, dumb luck I guess." Rick knew he would still be a Ranger or dead if he hadn't broken his knee cap. "Still I'm teaching Kate here everything you taught me." Rick was proud of Kate and what she had accomplished.

"I heard there was a woman on the base who was throwing men around that were twice her weight. I'm impressed Miss Beckett, I wish I had time to see what you can do and what Rick here has taught you. You just stick close to Rickey Rodgers here and you'll be fine."

"I have a transport to catch, maybe I'll catch up with both of you later." Casey hugged and patted Rick on the back and kissed Kate's hand.

"We live in New York City in case you are in the area," Rick told him, knowing it wasn't likely.

"You two take care of each other, I'm glad I got to see you Rodgers, um…Castle." And Casey walked away.

"What does he do Castle?" Kate was curious since Castle didn't talk about his time as a Ranger much.

"Last I knew he was lead for a Navy SEAL Team; I dropped in and cleared an area for his team to come ashore a few times. Casey is good, the best I know." Rick meant combat and Kate heard that part too.

 **Meanwhile at the same time in another area of the base:**

"Good evening Agent, how can I help you?" one of the instructors handed back her ID.

"I've been ordered to assemble a new team. I already have my second along with a couple of rookies that have finished their training and signed up for the next three years. I wanted to see if there were any interns that might be worth waiting for," she answered.

"What section are you in? We have several that run the gamut of abilities." He needed to know if it was computer based, combat, or something else. Did she need languages?

"Criminal Investigative Division," she told him.

"In that case I have two that you might like." He started looking through his files since he had all of them on his desk seeing that everyone had just finished their intern training. "Take a look at these two and let me know. They are both still here on the base at the present time." They had told him they would be there for a few hours still.

"Thanks." She took the files and joined her primary agent just outside so they could go over the files.

It was warm outside so they found a table to sit at after getting a soda out of the vending machine. They both got busy reading.

"What do you think Jason?" She needed his opinion.

"This Richard Castle guy is almost a no brainer. Ex-Army Ranger who is only out of the service because of his broken knee cap, which while not good, doesn't automatically disqualify him from service. It's the fact that he's a writer now that gives me pause." Jason said to her.

"According to this these two are not married yet and have no children. They own a condo in New York together that they only bought a few months ago. Not likely that they will be willing to relocate," she pointed out.

"Shouldn't be a problem if you are willing to only use them for cases in New York City or if you need them somewhere else for a short time," Jason added. "What about the woman?"

"Katherine Beckett. Mother was murdered when she was 19. A few months later she joined the Police Academy and recently graduated at the top ten of her class. However she is too young for them to hire her," she replied.

"She's too young for us too, Jordan." Jason mentioned, reminding her of the need for agents to be a minimum of 23. "She's not even 21 yet."

"If you don't say anything I certainly won't and I know someone who can fix that. These two are better than the rookies we just took on." Jordan remarked.

"They both are going to need to go through the complete training course. Interns only get the basics to find out if being an FBI Agent is for them. They need driving training, computer training; she is going to need combat training if her ex-Ranger isn't teaching her on the side. What about his book writing? I don't know much about writers, but they likely have contracts with publishers, too," Jason said.

"If we only use them part time exclusively in New York, his writing shouldn't be a problem. He will have to understand the no disclosure clause of his contract with us, including what he writes in his books." Jordan solved that issue.

"I think we need to talk to them. They might be just what we are interested in. The FBI training should take her past the age of 21 making it easier to get her age ignored," Jordan commented.

"We need to find them," Jason said.

 **We move forward to when the FBI agents find Kate and Rick:**

"Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle, I'm Special Agent Jordan Shaw and this is my second Jason Avery. I've been tasked by the director to form up a new team. It will be a Criminal Investigative Division of the FBI attached to the BAU that specializes in cases that would be considered serial killers.

Keep in mind that the term serial killer(s), simply means someone or a group of someones that are believed to have killed multiple numbers of people. This can include a single killer that starts killing prostitutes, a high school student that is extacting revenge on his classmates, to someone who is trying to kill someone in each state. The possibilities are unfortunately endless," Jordan remarked.

"I'm not sure why you are talking to us; even the police department won't hire me until I'm 21 which isn't for a number of months yet," Kate said to her. "I'm here because I wanted to keep training so I could advance in the NYPD as quickly as possible after I was hired." She was using the NYPD time to get to the age of 23, so that she could apply for a position.

"That's why we are talking directly instead of letting you apply for an open position. My position allows me to ignore that requirement. At the moment all I have Is Agent Avery here who has been with me for a few years as part of a different team. I also have 2 people that have recently completed the 20 weeks of FBI training. One is a computer genius and the other is a born driver, her skills are amazing," Jordan informed them.

"You are interested in us?" Kate didn't understand, her age had stopped everyone so far.

"Both of you, yes. I realize there are likely conditions or certain parts that might give you pause. However I'm here to answer your questions." Jordan sat there and waited, looking at each of them.

"You are not concerned about my knee?" Rick started off since Kate looked like she was still in space trying to wrap her mind around what Jordan had told her so far.

"We are not the Army Rangers. Combat and parachute drops are not normally part of our scope of work. Though the fact that you are an ex-Ranger intrigues me, I will admit. Your weapons scores are better than anyone we have on record to date for anyone in the FBI," Jordan was forced to admit. "I don't suppose you could expand on what little we know about your record?"

Rick shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am I'm afraid not, not unless you can show me you have the clearance to know." Rick knew his orders at his discharge.

Kate looked at Castle, remembering all the medals she had found and wondering what he had done to earn them.

"I understand, perhaps one day I'll have the privilege of finding out." Jordan told him.

"What are you offering exactly; I know I'm too young to be hired. I don't see how you can just ignore it." Kate wanted information.

"What I want is for you two to stay here in Quantico and complete a modified version of the full 20 week course. You have each gone through enough of the firearms training to satisfy me. I want you to spend that time in Hogan's Alley, I want you two to be comfortable with going into buildings by yourselves or with a team."

"After that I want you to complete the entire Tactical and Emergency Vehicle Operations followed by the complete Survival Skills. Your Law Enforcement Executive Development is already satisfied by your completing your Police Academy Training."

"If my math is correct you will be only a few weeks short of being 21 by the time you finish. The second you have your 21st birthday and provided you pass the courses, I want to hire both of you," Jordan declared to both of them.

"Agent Shaw…" Rick saw Jordan raise her hand to cut him off.

"I'm aware that you are a writer. If necessary I'll have our lawyers alter any contract you have with your publisher to allow longer periods of time for you to complete each book. Just so long as you understand that you will each be required to sign a non-disclosure form. Meaning if we find anything about any of our cases in your books, you'll spend the rest of your life in prison." Jordan didn't want it to come out like that, but it came up.

"Actually I have a contract at home waiting for my lawyer to finish his review as well as having Kate review it, and perhaps her father," Rick told Jordan, which got Kate to turn her head suddenly to look at Castle. Hearing Castle say he was willing to let her father read his contract made her love him just a little more. "I can simply add that clause and see if Black Pawn will accept it."

"Oh they'll accept it, have no worry about that." Jordan knew the joys of being a team leader in the FBI, even if this was going to be her first team as a team leader.

"Stay here until I'm 21." Kate whispered.

"Where will we be stationed?" Rick knew there were FBI teams all over the country.

"Avery, I, and the others will be based in Chicago." Jordan raised her hand when she saw the look in both of their faces. "I'm well aware you just purchased what is likely a very nice condo just outside of Central Park. The BAU that we are attached to is located here in Quantico; you two would be located in New York.

I'm hoping this will work for all of us. I won't lie, there will be times when I will want to send you to another city. The BAU may get a case that involves someone from a foreign country and it may be necessary to send a team there to do some digging. That may or may not be you. However New York City is a big city so I don't think I'll have any trouble keeping you two busy." Jordan remarked. "Plus adding the foreign languages you each know could prove to be beneficial in whatever case we are investigating."

"We're going to need to talk first." Kate informed her. She really was not looking forward to another 20 weeks of training and spending that time away from their new home.

"I would expect nothing less, however keep in mind that the next class starts in less than a week. So I can only give you three days to make a decision. Here is my number if you have any questions and reach a decision. Ask me or Jason anything. It will be a 3 year commitment so you need to be sure," Jordan warned them.

It was late in the same day with their talk with Jordan Shaw and Jason Avery. Rick had taken them home, where they took a taxi over to Jim's home and invited him out to dinner since they wanted his opinion.

Now they were sitting in a nice quiet Italian restaurant. "How are you doing dad?" Jim had relapsed twice so far, still he kept trying.

"I'm up to 3 months sober, but I won't lie, it's a struggle." Jim told them.

Kate reached across since she was sitting next to Castle. "I'm proud of you dad." She placed her hand in her father's hand.

"We have a project for you if you're willing to take it on," Rick imparted to him and dropped his contract with Black Pawn in front of Jim before their food arrived.

"What's this?" Jim saw that it was a blank binder that had papers inside.

"This is a copy of the contract Black Pawn is offering for the next three books of Derek Storm. I want you to look it over and make comments or rip it to pieces. Study it word for word. You have 3 days to get back to me with your comments." Rick divulged to him seeing the look of shock on Jim's face.

Rick and Kate had already talked about letting her father look it over. "He's going to find out how much money you will be making off of this deal Castle," Kate had warned him.

"I know, and showing my trust in him to be discreet should also tell him something. Plus if we keep him busy, he won't be drinking." Rick explained, earning him a kiss from Kate.

"I'll see what I can do," Jim responded and brought the contact with him when they dropped him at home.

From here they went home only to teleport back to their 2 bed 2 bath apartment near Quantico. Once there Rick started a load of laundry and started cleaning the bathroom while Kate sat at Castle's laptop going over the contract from Black Pawn.

"Has Gina found any of my changes Jill?" Kate asked her since Jill was a lot faster than she was.

"This copy remains unchanged from the one we discovered during our late night visit." Jill informed Kate.

"We are going to need Jack in case Gina substitutes this one for another after Castle signs it." Kate didn't put it past Gina to swap out what Castle had signed.

"We can mark each and every page of the contract that Castle signs. That way if Gina swaps out pages we will know the difference," Jill offered.

"We will need to inform Castle's lawyer of this so that we will have someone who can be a witness to this act," Kate replied to Jill.

"Jack is informing him as this moment." Jill told Kate as she got to work the next day after purchasing the required ink and brush, making the same tiny mark on each and every page. Kate was still at it when Rick finished cleaning and took a beer out of the refrigerator and placed a glass of wine in front of Kate.

Each mark was effectively a "water mark" since it could only be seen under the correct lighting conditions. It was going to be the copy that Rick signed telling them that Gina had done something if they didn't find that mark.


	29. Chapter 29

**CH29**

 **It is still the same day: (July 12, 2000)**

This chapter has a small amount of what is possibly "M" Rated material, though likely still "T" rated. Having said that, reader discretion is advised.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The second Rick had explained that it was only just past noon in Fiji so they had time to go house looking, Kate was ready to leave. After a little on-line looking they settled on Wavi Island Sales.

Their real estate agent drove them to the first place on his list as soon as Rick told him their price range and that they wanted seclusion but still have access to modern conveniences.

"Wavi Island, Savusavu is called "The Pearl of Fiji" by the locals. There will only ever be 20 villas on this island. It is only a 15 minute drive from the airport. We will be stopping at the resort area where they have all the amenities you would expect from a resort," their agent Tom Pichler explained.

"Is the only way there across this bridge?", Kate asked as they traveled across a really long bridge that reminded her of pictures she had seen of the bridge one used to reach Key West. Only difference was this was a one lane only bridge and it was made out of wood.

"By car yes, however you can tie your boat to the pier at the resort. Those two are your only options. The home we are going to see is 3 bedrooms, 3 baths at just over 3,000 square feet. There is a horizon edge pool, three car garage, day bed, BBQ, gazebo, covered walkways with extensive use of Teak Stone paving.

This house is located on the rock side so you do not have a beach, however you can easily travel to the resort and use that beach. There is your own personal walkway down to your private reef and rock pools where you can go scuba diving or snorkeling.

You are connected to Fiji power and water as well as trash pickup. There are a number of papaya trees on this property along with a number of coconut trees. You are free to plant other fruit trees provided that you obtain permission.

I'll be here at the front entrance while you look around. I can answer any questions you have." Tom told them.

"Cost?" Kate asked.

"This villa is listed at $2.9 million," Tom answered.

The main entrance had a covered walk-way that took you through a front garden. The entrance door led them into the living room that had one wall that opened up onto the pool that had a Jacuzzi.

It drew Kate out to the pool and past it to look out onto the ocean over the cliff edge that had what looked like Bonsai trees along the edge.

Back inside, the living room looked like it had a tightly stitched thatch roof that was lovely. It flowed nicely into the dining room that had a flat ceiling. The table could seat six and the kitchen was just beyond. The kitchen had wood columns with a beautiful wood breakfast bar that could seat two people.

The kitchen sink was part of the island with stove, oven and refrigerator beyond. "This kitchen is a little small and there isn't much cabinet space." Kate opened the door on the side and found the pantry.

"It has a very large wine cooler." Rick commented since it was right next to a standard sized refrigerator/freezer.

The master suite was next. One whole wall literally opened onto the pool. All the doors and windows they had seen had what looked like plantation shutters in a color that reminded both of them of the ceiling color back home. This space also had a thatched roof along with a mini split system for A/C, as had the living and dining room.

The master bath actually opened up onto the ocean. The tub was large and located right at the window. All of the floors so far looked like beige colored Travertine and each tile was large.

There was a covered day bed sitting area next to the pool that allowed views out onto the ocean. The pool had four padded blue colored padded chase lounges.

The other two bedrooms had beautiful wood doors that opened up into a closet and each had a thatched roof with a split system for A/C is needed. Both guest bedrooms were identical in color and size.

There was a small yard just past the pool and each thatched roof had wood ceiling fans. The entire place was tastefully decorated with outdoor dining next to the pool, except it wasn't covered. The entire house was only one level.

"What did you think?" Tom asked them when they found him.

"The kitchen was a little small, however it had a huge pantry and I love the view." Kate remarked to him.

"I don't think we need a 3 car garage still we could buy some toys like quads maybe," Rick offered and instantly got Kate's attention as she started smiling. "And I love all the wood."

"Shall we move to the next house?" Tom hadn't met anyone who bought the first home they came across.

"This is Taveuni, Fiji. This house was just recently finished and you would be the first owner. It is a 3 bedroom, 4 baths, with parking for 2. Like the other home this place is also pet friendly. It is listed at $810,000 and it is broken up into pods. Take a look around and I will catch up to you." Tom said.

The main pod turned out to be the living, dining and kitchen. "Wow the ceilings here are really tall and everything is open. Not a single wall to be seen," Kate commented.

"What about this kitchen?" Rick wasn't sure about this one.

"It reminds me of your tiny apartment kitchen though a little bigger. Tall and skinny refrigerator with a small freezer. I don't see a pantry, no upper cabinets, no place to store anything." Kate was making a face that said she didn't like it.

All of the bedrooms were tiny with almost no closet to speak of. Each bathroom only had one lavatory sink. "I don't like it Castle." Kate had seen enough.

Tom saw the look on their faces when he found them. "On to the next house?" Tom guessed and watched both of them nod their heads.

Turned out Rick and Kate had seen enough and decided on moving to a different island and ended up on Turks and Caicos. Two houses later and they were done for the day.

"The last two were all white Castle and I mean white. White walls, white floor, white ceiling, white kitchen, not an ounce of wood to be found. Even the only color in one of them was the brightly colored furniture." Kate moaned, starting to wonder if this was a good idea. Maybe put the money where it could make money.

"Could we buy something commercial so that it makes us money instead of buying another house? I mean hotels are fine for vacations," Kate stated.

"We can look, have something in mind?" Rick asked.

Now Kate was on the spot and didn't really have an answer. "I don't really know Castle, just it seems like a better idea. Purchase something that will make us money instead of just sitting there idle except for when we stay there."

"We can have Jack start looking and then go investigate a few. Jack can check their financials to determine if they are having problems, along with investigating their history," Rick remarked to Kate as she nodded her head.

"Research complete." Jack almost instantly responded. "One of the top franchise opportunities is Papa Murphy's Take and Bake Pizza. Annual average sales are estimated at $608,715 while the top 25 stores in the system average $911,956.

May I suggest Florida since that state has not yet been flooded with this store, unlike some states," Jack queried.

"Florida, we need a map." Rick stepped over to his laptop and pulled up a map of Florida. "What are the startup costs?" Rick inquired.

"Their history shows a range of $264,755 to $446,171. Various items are responsible for this. All stores are located in shopping districts in what are called strip malls. Some have higher rental rates, some require little to extensive remodels, amongst other considerations." Jack explained.

"That's an average of roughly $355,000. Let's see if we provide $4 million we could open something like 10 to 13 stores. Now where in Florida do we concentrate?" Rick wondered.

Kate bent down to look over his shoulder. "Tampa is a big city, we could spread them out. Orlando maybe, that's where Disney World is located, lots of people are there yearly. Daytona Beach maybe, there is a big race there each year right? Maybe St. Petersburg? Concentrate on Interstate 4 maybe?" Kate offered as she drew her finger from one end of Interstate 4 to the other.

"Jack why Papa Murphy's?" There were lots of restaurants.

"Several reasons really. First getting in is inexpensive for the most part, allowing you to open a larger number of locations. Pizza is a popular food even when the economy is bad, since people still want to eat out even if it take-out. This franchise has eliminated some of the costs associated with other restaurants. No ovens, no delivery people, no dining room that requires a larger space and they are typically not open really late at night.

Their pizzas are also easier to make since no baking is involved requiring less training of the employees." Jack responded, getting Kate to nod her head since it made sense.

"Contact the main company and let's get started and start the search for exact locations," Rick instructed Jack.

"We owe Jordan an answer by tomorrow Castle," Kate pointed out, changing the subject.

"This is your choice Kate. You know that I love you and will support any decision that you make. My only question is that you want to do this simply to find out who did this to your family? Or do you have a higher ideal?"

"I mean what happens if you have your answer before your 3 years are up and what happens if it takes a lot longer than 3 years?" Rick asked. "Maybe I'm not such a good role model for this, but after what Meredith did joining the army seemed like a plan. It was only after I found out that I was good at it that I wanted to stay."

"I don't know if the FBI will be the same, but the guys I fought with are my brothers who I would do anything for. They were my family now and after my knee I lost that family. I was all alone writing books," Rick said to Kate letting her see a little more of who he is, or was.

"You're my family now Castle. I have a few friends most of which I haven't heard from in a few years. I want who did this Castle, I want him or her bad. Maybe after time I will feel the same for other families that have suffered."

"I just don't know if I can answer that question right now Castle, I really don't. However if I sign up for 3 years then I will be an FBI agent for 3 years. We can talk when the 3 years are up." Kate told Castle truthfully.

Rick handed Kate the landline phone of their apartment. "Hi Jordan, this is Kate Beckett, Castle and I have talked about it and we're in. Tell us where to be tomorrow and when." Kate listened to Jordan tell her where and at what time and thanked them for doing this.

"Tomorrow at 7:00, we're starting with driver training." Kate advised Rick after hanging up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Castle and Beckett are in." Jordan informed Avery after hanging up.

"You're sure about these two? The psychology test on Beckett suggested some problems associated with her motivation." Avery countered.

"The start of preventing a problem is knowing what the problem is. If we can direct all that properly in the right direction, she could be one of the best either of us have ever seen." Jordan had high hopes and thought she could teach Kate a lot.

"And Castle?" Avery had fewer concerns, however he still had them.

"Having an Army Ranger on our team?" Jordan shook her head. "I pulled in a few favors and gained a little bit of knowledge that told me a lot." Jordan said to Avery and handed over a sheet of paper that tells him what little she had learned.

Avery was silent while he read what was on the page, and Jordan could see the expression on his face change as he read. "He earned all these? This is impressive Jordan, really impressive, I have just one question though." Avery remarked.

"Did he earn them because he is that good, or did he earn them because he is that good and has or had a death wish?" Jordan thought she understood Castle a little better now.

"Had?" Avery asked having heard Jordan, wondering what she is thinking.

"He's hopelessly and completely in love with Kate. She may have given him a reason to live, turn his life around. However all of that experience can only help us. He and who he knows. Anyone who we can't find out more about has to know people, lots of people who are likely powerful or influential. Just the kind of person who could be very helpful," Jordan pointed out.

"And if or when one of them gets hurt?" Jason inquired.

"The other will likely go off the reservation, however if we teach them properly, maybe we can limit that and work it to our advantage," Jordan responded.

Jason nodded his head hoping that Jordan is right. "Ready to go through the list for the rest of the team?" Jason changed the subject and handed Jordan a copy of the file like the one he has. They still needed 5 more members, most needed to be capable of entering into combat situations, needing to be good with weapons needless to say.

 **It is now one month later:**

Rick was driving them home to their 2 bedroom apartment and his knee was killing him. He was never so happy to have a car that was an automatic in his life. Kate, who was next to him, had her head leaning up against the window and was likely asleep, lucky her.

They had spent the last three days in Hogan's Alley, running from building to building, crashing through doors, throwing flash bang grenades and firing more rounds of live ammunition than she had her entire life.

It also taught Rick that he was seriously out of shape. He had sweated up a storm and only felt half towards good because of the shower he had taken before limping for their car.

Rick opened the passenger door from the outside and caught Kate before she could fall out. "We're home sleepy head, time to wake up." Rick whispered into her ear. All he got back was a mumbled. "Hhmm, go away."

Rick was chuckling as he helped a partially awake Kate out of the car and stand up, up the elevator and into their apartment and helped her to lay down on the bed allowing Rick to work on removing her clothes.

"Hhmm, not interested Castle." Kate rolled over preventing him from removing her panties.

"Shower Kate, you're stinky." Rick tried to roll her back over.

'Hhmm, smell like a rose." Kate countered.

"Taste like one too." Rick pulled her panties off and lifted her up. "Into the shower Kate and then bed."

"Bed…good." Kate stepped into the shower and screamed. **"COLD!"** It was all Rick could do to remain standing when Kate was suddenly awake and came crashing back out of the shower.

"WHAT THE HELL CASTLE!" Kate stood there, partially wet, naked and glaring at him.

"Good, you're awake, now turn up the hot water and get your skinny butt in the shower. I want my turn before bed. We're both stinky and I want some sleep before going back out to Hogan's Alley again tomorrow." Rick tried to smile but figured it was going to be another painful day.

"Again?" Kate moaned. "I'm trying to be an FBI agent not try out to be an Army Ranger." Kate was still moaning.

"You should thank your lucky stars Kate, this is just boot camp. We haven't even started Ranger training." Rick said to Kate and started looking for something to kill the pain in his knee.

It was just the way Rick had said it, so casual like. Was Ranger training really that much harder than this? No wonder Castle wasn't complaining about Hogan's Alley. Kate turned on the hot water before stepping back into the shower.

Kate dried herself off and applied moisturizer to certain sections of her body while Castle took his turn in the shower. Kate got out a sleep shirt, left her panties off, and fell onto the bed on her back with her feet dangling over the side.

Her body still hurt, but the shower did make her feel better. Kate was soon enjoying the view as Rick came into the room naked, looking for his sleep shorts, with his hair still a little wet.

"Enjoying the view there Agent Beckett?" Rick teased as he slid his shorts up.

"Hhmmm, too bad I'm too tired to do anything about it." Kate was smiling, since it was the truth. Kate wanted Castle but she also wanted some sleep.

"I think I can help with that." Rick stepped up and spread Kate's legs wide. He lifted up her sleep shirt and placed his head between her legs and started licking and kissing in all the right spots.

"Castle, I'm tired. I just want to get…some…sleep." Kate grabbed his head and guided it back to the spot he had just left and arched her hips up into his mouth. Sleep was fast becoming something she no longer cared anything about.

Three orgasms later and Kate was resting, now thoroughly tired and satisfied with her nose buried into Castle's side, breathing in his smell. Kate didn't even try to wipe away the tears, but she was doing her best to hide the sound of them.

"What Kate?" Rick knew Kate and while he could hear a change in her breathing, it was the feel of her that got his attention. "I can tell that you're crying. Is it the training? It is a little rigorous, even if it's nowhere near Ranger training."

Kate simply shook her head softly. "Then what? You know I hate it when you cry, it breaks my heart."

"I was just thinking, more reflecting on my life I guess. I'm tired with aches and pains all over my body and I'm likely to look bruised over half my body tomorrow, yet you still find a way to make love to me. I just don't know what I did to deserve you." Kate sniffled and wiped away some of the tears.

"Wait right there." Rick got up out of bed quickly leaving Kate lying on her side watching Castle leave the bedroom, wondering what that was about. Kate was comfortable right where she was, though she missed him already. Just when had she gotten so needy? Not that she cared that she was since she loved him so badly.

Rick was back and he had his hands behind his back which puzzled Kate. "I hadn't really planned it this way. I've been trying to come up with the most perfect time and location and how."

"I thought about asking you at home plate since I know someone. Take a microphone with me while they put us up on the big screen." Rick told Kate.

Kate remembered her last trip to see a game. Note to self, have Jack get them another set of tickets and have Jack teleport them home so they could go to the game.

"However you're crying and I can't handle that, soooo…" Rick brought his hand around showing Kate what he was holding.

Kate rose up from lying on the bed from the shock of seeing it. It was a little box, the perfect size box and this one had a simple G on it. It was the same size as her earrings box, earrings that she had yet to ever take off again.

"Ri… Rick?" Kate could barely get any breath into her lungs, and all she could see was the box.

Kate watched as it got closer when Rick got onto the bed on his knees as he held the box out to Kate. It was just inches away from Kate now. "Kate, I can't begin to describe what you mean to me, or how fiercely I love you. I love you more than I thought was even possible, and I want you in my life for as long as we both live."

"So Katherine Houghton Beckett, if you would do me the honor of being my wife and be Mrs. Castle… or Mrs. Beckett or Beckett-Castle, just as long as you're at my side?" Rick opened the box to show Kate the ring that he had bought months ago in Amsterdam.

Kate had long since slapped her hands over her mouth as she started crying harder, and felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. He was asking her, actually asking her!

Kate moved past the ring and used the spring of the bed to launch herself into Rick and held him tight as she cried while shaking, feeling his arms come around her. "I take it that's a yes?" Rick chuckled as he calmed down from his fear of what Kate might say.

Rick really didn't fear that she would say no, however he did have fears that she would say something like "Not now" or "Ask me again later".

Kate's response was to begin kissing Rick's neck while still crying. Rick finally managed to get Kate to back off just a little and Kate watched as Rick took the ring out of the box and toss it over his shoulder. He took her hand and slowly placed the rose colored giant diamond ring on her finger, which fit perfectly.

She stared at it while seeing it on her finger and she held her hand there for what felt like forever but was actually just seconds, before crushing her lips to Castle's who kissed her back.

Kate broke from the kiss and looked Castle in his eyes and tried to convey all the love she had for him in her eyes. "I take it that is a yes?" Rick tries again.

Kate uses her right hand to wipe away the tears that still hadn't stopped flowing. It sounded a little like a laugh. "Yes Rick, that was a yes… I'll marry you." Rick kissed her this time feeling Kate's arms wrap around him and kiss him back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

If anyone is questioning why invest in Papa Murphy's, keep in mind that Payton Manning owns 21 Papa John's, and that pizza chain requires, ovens, seating and delivery guys. Plus most of them are stand alone buildings, meaning he had to purchase the land in addition to building the building. Very expensive.

And all of them are in the Denver area!


	30. Chapter 30

**CH30**

 **It is now one month later: (Late August)**

Rick and Kate were going into their 2 bedroom apartment. "I really wish we were home instead of here. I like our home and I miss it," Kate moaned.

"We'll be home by your birthday, Kate, and then we get to stay there," Rick said, not hating their 2 bedroom apartment as much as Kate did, since he spent 2 years in his other 2 bedroom apartment.

"Richard, the security cameras show someone approaching the front door. He is carrying a package and his uniform says FedEx," Jack spoke up.

"Is he attempting to gain entry?" Rick asked.

"Negative, he has used the door bell and is going, leaving the package behind," Jack explained.

"Want to go see what it is?" Rick asked, looking at Kate with a "We have a Christmas package to open early" look on his face.

"If it means we get to sleep in our own home, count me in." Kate smiled and took hold of Castle's arm and they found themselves in the living room of their home. Rick went to the front door and brought the box in and placed it on the dining room table.

Kate was waiting for him with scissors in her hand so they could cut the tape off of the box.

Inside, cocooned in bubble wrap, were 24 little boxes along with 4 larger boxes. "What are these?" Kate held one of them up, not seeing anything on the outside that would identify what was inside.

"Let's find out." Rick opened one and discovered a tiny something that looked like a really flat button. "What is it?" Kate didn't understand. It was too thin to be a button for a shirt, even if it was about the same size, plus it was black.

"You know what these are Kate?" Rick grinned as he put it back in the box and pulled out one of the larger boxes and opened it. Inside was something about the size of a D battery.

"That disk is a state of the art microphone/camera that can be adhered to any smooth surface. Once it is placed it can be activated or de-activated by accessing the control unit." Rick shook the thing in his hand. "Plus it has a life span of somewhere between 3 and 4 months. It transmits this information to this unit which has the capability of picking up 10 of these buttons and transmitting them over a long distance."

"It is something that Jack can monitor from miles away. Just not real far unless we use another one of these or connect it to the internet somehow. Anywhere in New York City, yes, from Boston or even closer, no." Rick smiled, looking pleased, as he put the transmitter booster back in its box.

"You ordered these? Where did you get them?" Kate was curious. "CIA," Rick answered quickly and started re-packing the box.

"CIA!? You know someone in the CIA?" Kate thought he was a Ranger, not a CIA spy. Or maybe he was both? It explained why Jordan couldn't get into Rick's military records.

"I know a guy." Rick closed the box. "You know a guy?" Kate gaped at Castle.

"You remember when Derek Storm was involved with the CIA a couple of books back? I was granted access to look around the CIA for a couple of months and got to meet a few agents. This guy works in surveillance and has access to these babies. I asked him, as a favor, to send me a few. Granted, by a few I was thinking of 6 or less with a single transmitter booster. I got 24 instead." Rick smirked while rubbing his hands together.

"We can use these to bug a place and let Jack monitor them to see if he can see or hear anything. They are virtually undetectable." Rick was still smiling like a little kid with his new toy he got for Christmas.

"You mean bug some place illegally?" Kate asked.

"Well when you put it like that Agent Beckett, it sounds bad. Just remember we are fighting for the continued existence of our race." Rick reminded her.

"That's if they can actually remove us in 6 days." Kate wasn't positive that they could.

"Six days is a conservative number Katherine. They will not just remove your race, but remove everything you have ever built. It will be as if you never existed at all." Jill showed herself and responded to Kate.

"They can actually do that?" Kate questioned. She could understand some biological weapon wiping out the human race, but remove everything they have ever built. The Pyramids? The Great Wall? Hoover Dam?

"They can and they have," Jack spoke up confirming what they could do. "You are not even up to the level of making metal tools yet in comparison to what they can do. You should be thankful that they are giving you a chance at all."

"Your own race has questioned what would happen if a very advanced race came across you," Jack pointed out.

"They would see you as mindless bugs that should be crushed, like you step on a cockroach," Jack added.

"Great, we're cockroaches now," Kate moaned.

"It's our future that they are trying to see Kate. What can we become?" Rick commented.

Kate found it just a little odd for a moment that this would come from an ex-Ranger who killed people for a living. However, it was fleeting as Kate thought about Rick and who he was now. He was kind, fun loving, had a sense of humor, generous with his time and his money. Money!

"Castle did you sign that contract Gina gave you? The same one I handed you?" Kate had forgotten about it after everything that had happened lately.

"Yup, the very one. I wrote in various changes that you, your dad, and my lawyer suggested and sent it in. A signed copy or one with changes should be back from Black Pawn..." The doorbell rang.

"It is a young man with a bicycle; he has a package in his hand," Jack told them.

Rick, with Kate right behind him, answered the door and was asked to sign for the package. Rick gave the bike messenger a tip. "What is it this time?" Kate asked after Rick closed the door and locked it.

"The return address says Black Pawn." Rick smiled as he took it to the study where his desk was located and dropped it on his desk. "Lunch?" Rick asked.

"We don't have any perishables here since we don't live here anymore. …I'm sorry Castle, I didn't mean it like that. I just want to come home." Kate hated the way it sounded as soon as the words escaped her mouth.

"Hang in there Kate. I'll call for pizza or Chinese for lunch and have it delivered. You kinda like that place just around the corner." Rick said. "Don't forget we have a number of sites in Tampa to visit tomorrow with our realtor. The sooner we have the franchises up and running the better." Rick reminded Kate and reached over to the phone on his desk.

The first location was a slot in a relatively new outdoor shopping mall in Riverview, FL on US 301. The second turned out to be an empty space in a factory outlet outdoor mall in Ellenton, FL at the intersection of US 301 and Interstate 75.

The third turned out to be in Manatee County Shopping Center in Bradenton, FL at the intersection of US41 and county road 684. The fourth and last for that day was a thin space in a shopping plaza anchored by a Winn-Dixie in Sarasota, FL on US 41.

Rick and Kate dropped off their rental car after thanking their real estate agent for taking them to these places. Then they teleported back home and went to Orlando to pick up another car and meet their next real estate agent.

The first one for today turned out to be an old sandwich shop that had failed which was surrounded by apartments, most of which were new. It was in Orlando, Fl near the intersection of Interstate 4 and US 17. It was a standalone building. It had indoor and outdoor seating that would need to be removed, or at least the indoor seating anyway. (Am I remembering wrong - weren't the pizzas made to be taken home and baked? If so, that last part will need removed.)

The second was in Altamonte Springs, FL near the intersection of Interstate 4 and county road 436 near Altamonte Mall and Hospital with apartments all around.

The third was in Longwood Lakes Shopping Center in Longwood, FL just off of County Road 600. This location was mostly single family residences with Winter Springs Elementary School not far away.

The fourth and final for the day was in Seminole Towne Center in Sanford, FL at the intersection of Interstate 4 and County road 417 (Not to be mistaken with State Route 417 which is a toll road). Apartments and Bentley Elementary School was nearby.

On their next two days off they would be back out to look for the final four locations.

"Not bad Castle, they all looked like nice places in good shopping centers." Kate had liked them.

"Jack?" Rick knew Jack could do searches and find costs for renovation faster than he ever could.

"All of them are a little above the average it takes to open each restaurant. Most of the shopping centers chosen are a little higher end than others a little further out. Using this average you will exceed the $4 million you have set aside by close to $300 thousand."

"I'm unable to tell you how well each site will do in sales, however each location does not have another pizza place like Papa Murphy's. In fact there are few pizza places in these high end locations. Most are further out where rental costs are less."

"It is difficult to determine if sales will make up for the higher rental costs. Papa Murphy's corporate is suggesting a 3+3 rental contract. Meaning you agree to stay for 3 years with an option for 3 more. After that the rental price may change." Jack told them.

They hadn't been on a date in weeks and it was grating on Rick. He wanted to keep wooing Kate even if she was wearing his ring now. Still they had the evening off so Rick went into the study to do some writing. If he was lucky he could get a whole chapter done.

Kate retreated to the mezzanine level and started reading Rick's contract, starting with the locations that Gina had inserted previously that Kate had removed. The stupid thing was so thick and so full of "lawyer talk" - more than Kate had ever seen. So far everything was fine. "I really need to scan this thing and get Jack to look it over." Kate tossed the contract onto the sofa and went in search of Castle.

"Dinner Castle, eat out this time? We can call a taxi, and before you ask, I don't want pizza." Kate had seen and talked pizza for two days, it was time for something NOT Italian.

"But we're the pizza kings," Rick teased Kate.

"And no Italian either Castle, or having boobs all over the place, or having teenage boys who think they're God's gift to women." Kate tried to cut him off at the pass.

Something fun with food? "514 union Station, Brooklyn," Rick told their cabbie. It took them an hour to get there from their home.

"Royal Palms Shuffleboard." Kate read the sign. "But where's the food?" Kate looked around till she saw a food truck in the parking lot. Toum food truck, authentic Lebanese cuisine.

Royal Palms turned out to be 17,000 square feet of space. It had two rows of shuffleboards side by side down the length of the building and a huge bar with three guys behind it on one end. "What are we betting for this time Agent Beckett?" Rick started smiling.

Now Kate had a problem. What did she want and what was she willing to pay, not that that was going to happen, since Castle was going down in flames.

"If I win you have to take me for two days in Paris and stay in the finest hotel they have. Maybe even go looking for a vacation home in downtown Paris." Paris was centrally located, a quick high-speed train ride to almost anywhere in France.

"And when you lose, I get to stake you to the ground naked, have my way with you, and bring my whip." Rick grinned at her.

Kate stared at him with her mouth hanging open. Castle wanted to… he wanted to… wait! "What do you mean stake me to the ground?"

"This time we are going to do it outdoors. I'm going to tie you to stakes and spread you out naked on a comforter and try to make it past 30 this time." Rick leaned in and gave Kate a quick kiss.

Kate could only gape at Castle with her eyes wide open while her mouth moved like a fish's. Castle wanted to… He wanted her to surpass last time? Kate's muscles had been sore for days after last time. "Th… Thirty?"

"Not afraid are you Kate?" Rick challenged her.

Thirty! "No." Kate managed to whisper. If she won they might buy a vacation home in Paris, while if she lost, Castle was going to make love to her till she lost her mind. OUTSIDE!

Turns out playing shuffleboard was harder than it looked, especially when Kate was thinking too hard about where to push her disks to. Castle with his beautiful damn muscles was having no trouble rocketing some of his disks down the court, knocking hers off the court.

However four beers later and Kate was laughing while having fun. She put every muscle she had into moving her disk and watched it sail up the court and out the other side without touching a damn thing. It left Kate doubled over laughing at herself.

They played three games and Rick won the last two. Now Kate had a problem, how to convince Castle to take her camping out into the wilderness with silk scarves, extra tent stakes, and his whip. "I guess we go apartment hunting in Paris." Kate was smiling at Rick while imagining what Castle could do to her body all staked out naked on the ground, in the middle of nowhere.

It turned out to be two weeks before they could teleport to Paris and do some vacation home shopping. They dedicated the daytime of just one day to look at apartments for sale and be tourists the next day.

First up was Paris 7th – Rue de Vanenne. It was 1,470 square feet, 2 bedrooms, 1 bath. Offered at €2.8 million euros. It had wood paneling, a library/dining room, reception area with fireplace, a truly large master bedroom. It had a lounge, study room and a dressing room. The kitchen was small but had all the major appliances. It also came with a studio flat for guests to use that was on the same floor. Two service rooms and a cellar. Both places had forced air with A/C.

It had wood floors everywhere except the kitchen, bathroom and master bedroom. The master bedroom had a massive chandelier.

"What do you think?" Rick asked as they were being driven to the next place.

"The kitchen was tiny and walled off, however I suppose that is to be expected in Paris." It wasn't like their kitchen back home.

"That library/dining room was amazing. All of those dark wood built-in book shelves. Large dark wood doors. It had two fireplaces." Rick remarked.

"And I don't know that I want our guests in a separate apartment down the hall." Whomever those guests would be.

Second was Paris 6th – Bonaparte. It was 1,010 square feet, 1 bedroom, 1 bath, offered at €1.09 million euros. It was a loft at the top of a 5 floor building. The floors were half tile and half hard wood. The ceiling and the entire space itself was filled with exposed wood beams with a wood spiral staircase up to a mezzanine lever that had wood floors.

The kitchen was open to the main room with no upper cabinets, a refrigerator the reminded Kate of the one Castle had in his apartment. Tall and skinny. No oven and no A/C.

"What do you think? Our agent warned us it would need some work." Rick tried to head off the negativity of the place.

"The kitchen needed to be gutted and replaced though I loved all the wood beams." Kate was amazed at the place.

"Did you see the greenhouse window area over the bathroom and pantry?" Rick asked Kate. She nodded her head.

"It was also half the cost of the last one," Kate pointed out.

Third and last for the day was Paris 16th – Golden Triangle, Trocadero. It was 1,230 square feet, 1 bedroom, 1 bath. Offered at €3.5 million euros. It had a massive outdoor deck that had lots of plants everywhere and offered an almost flawless view of the Eiffel Tower.

The massive and open living and dining room had one wall of windows that had doors that opened out onto yet another patio area that offered a view of the Eiffel Tower. It had forced air with A/C with the bedroom and only bath on the floor above.

The kitchen was bigger than the other two and had the latest in appliances.

"What did you think?" Rick queired.

"The kitchen was the best of the three, even it was thin and all white, and that view was amazing. I can see us sitting outside eating and relaxing while looking at the Eiffel Tower all day." Kate commented.

"€3.5 million euros puts it around $5 million US dollars." Rick warned Kate.

The cost was the only part of the place that caused Kate any pause. Kate started shaking her head. "Put the money into more Papa Murphy's Castle, it's a better use of the money." Kate gave up getting a vacation home in Paris.

It still left them with going to the Palace of Versailles, only to find out that thousands of other people had the same idea and it was really crowded.

They went to the Eiffel Tower that night and traveled all the way to the top at €19 euros per person. **"WOW!"** Kate exclaimed while looking out onto the lights of Paris. She could see why people loved Paris.

It was then that Rick turned to Kate and kissed her soundly. "Want to get married in Paris? Or would you prefer a beach resort or just stay in New York?"

His question caused Kate to look at her engagement ring once again, like she had been doing daily since Rick placed it on her finger. "Paris, New York, St. Lucia?" Kate honestly didn't know. "When?" Maybe when would help decide on a place.

"Spring in New York or Paris I suppose before it gets too hot or maybe fall before it gets too cold. St. Lucia could be anytime we want and likely to have more open times."

"Maybe we should leave and check on your dad." Rick changed the subject, letting Kate think about where. Kate agreed with him about checking on her dad. It had been almost 2 weeks since they had last looked in on him.

It didn't take much to find a place that was out of sight and with no surveillance cameras and end up out in front of Jim's front door. Kate knocked first before pulling out her key. Except that this time the door opened with Jim on the other side. "Hi dad." Kate was smiling since he looked like he was sober still.


	31. Chapter 31

**CH31**

 **It is now just over one month later: (November 17, 2000)**

There is a small amount of "M" rated material in this chapter. It has a mature theme in nature so reader discretion is advised.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kate and Jack had gone over every word that was part of Rick's contract with Black Pawn and found that only a few words had been changed. Rick had written in the changes as outlined by Kate and signed it after Gina, representing Black Pawn had signed it.

Tomorrow was going to be the book launch party for Castle's latest book. Due to the delay in signing as they worked out their contract, the first run on books would not be done until early December. If previous sales history was any indication they were going to be short several thousand books for Christmas sales this year. There was a larger than normal book tour scheduled for the New Year.

Rick and Kate had just returned from having dinner out at Kate's favorite place, complete with another pitcher of popsicles. Kate was feeling no pain as they walked into their home after packing everything up and leaving their apartment near Quantico, having finished their training classes.

Kate took Castle's hand and led him down to their bedroom. "Go strip babe and wait for me, I want my birthday present now." Kate pushed Rick towards the bedroom while Kate slipped into the dressing room to change.

Kate was happy she had kept up with her yoga exercises and was getting excited about what was to come just as she was cinching up the front ties.

Black magic Leatherette with lace boy leg extensions. It had an adjustable cross-laced bustier, zippered in back with a matching elasticized thong. Kate slipped on a pair of black high heeled shoes and pulled out her doubled headed dildo along with the necessary bottle of anal lube.

She stopped to look at herself in the full length mirror. Kate was 21 years old today and for the first time she felt like an adult. She had an engagement ring on her finger that was beyond anything she had ever dreamed of owning, and she felt grown up and looked beautiful and sexy. Kate also knew that a lot of this had a lot to do with the man in the other room that she was about to make love to again. Kate was happy and smiled as she walked out of the dressing room and into the bedroom putting as much sway in her hips as she could.

Kate found Castle sitting on the bed buck naked and saw his mouth fall open when she entered. "Hi Castle." Kate was very pleased with his reaction!

"What are you hiding behind your back Kate?" Rick rubbed his hands together anxious to see what Kate had in mind for her birthday.

Kate pulled out both hands at the same time to show him, not being nearly as scared this time as the first time. "I already gave you my cherry Kate." Rick was still smiling.

Kate came up to stand in front of him and tossed her toy and lube onto the bed. "And I gave you mine and I love you." Kate placed her arms around Rick's neck. "Make love to me baby and then I want us to fuck each other." Kate wasn't afraid anymore of what Rick would think.

Rick pulled her in close and kissed her, feeling Kate kiss him back. It took Rick only seconds to remove what had taken Kate minutes to put on, not that she cared. Kate loved how she felt when she was putting it on and loved how she felt as Castle started making love to her.

Kate rode Castle, feeling him slide in and out of her. She felt him come inside of her, followed by her collapsing down onto Castle as she started kissing him.

Castle flipped her onto her back. He kept kissing her and worked his way down her body, giving her breasts the attention that they deserved. "I love your breasts Kate, they are just the perfect size and they look good on you." It gave Kate a quick surge of love for her fiancé. She was thrilled about marrying him.

Kate ran her hands through Rick's hair as she lifted her legs and spread them wide to give him all the access he needed. Then Rick left her core behind causing Kate to moan at the loss of his tongue. She felt Rick work his way down her leg till he reached her foot. He started sucking on her big toe, and Kate, after a short time, found herself climaxing from his efforts, which was a first. Kate never knew her foot was such an erogenous zone.

Rick switched to the other foot and worked his way up her leg till he was back to kissing and licking Kate's core, causing her to have three quick orgasms. Rick worked his way back up Kate's body till he was kissing her lips again, allowing Kate to taste herself on his mouth.

Kate used some of what Castle had taught her to flip so that she was back on top again and went back to kissing Castle while probing his mouth to savor him mixed with her own taste.

Kate reached for her toy and lube. "On your hands and knees babe." Kate told Rick and opened the lube bottle.

They both knew what to do as Kate used the lube to loosen up Castle's anus and then lubed up the head and shaft of his end as Kate slowly inserted the smaller end into Castle.

Kate was still wet from before and thinking about what was to come. Kate backed up and reached for her end to insert it into her vagina, letting out a low moan as it filled her up.

Just as before, it fell out a couple of times, however they were getting better at it as they alternated between who would push and who would pull.

Kate bent her head way down till the top of her head touched the bed and reached back to stimulate her clitoris and watched as Castle stroked himself like she had seen him do a few times. It was the same method that she had adopted when she stroked his erection and placed his tip in her mouth. She would swirl her tongue around his head and allowed her tongue to poke into his opening. Kate always got a sound of pleasure out of Castle.

Kate watched Castle come as she sped up her fingers on her clit while still forcing the dildo in and out of both of them. Soon Kate was screaming as she erupted with her own orgasm.

They collapsed onto the bed and allowed the dildo to slide out of both of them. Rick turned around first and held Kate close to him. "I hope you understand just how much I love you." Rick whispered.

"If it's anywhere as much as I love you babe, I have a good idea." Kate reached out to kiss Rick. "Shower babe, we're a mess."

Kate soon found her legs wrapped around Castle's waist with her back pressed up against the shower wall. "Faster… harder Rick … Please!" As Kate climaxed she bit down on Castle's shoulder, feeling Castle come inside her. Feeling Castle inside her always gave her a kind of peace that she had never felt before. She was safe and she was loved.

Come morning they went over to her dad's apartment. "Hi Katie, Rick." Jim opened the door and invited them in.

Inside they were both happy and just a little surprised to find the place mostly clean, given that her mother did all the cleaning, so this was a nice surprise. "How have you been dad?"

"Better I actually have a case at a new office to work on." Jim was smiling.

"That's great dad. I'm sure you'll do just fine." Kate was smiling at him.

"I ordered some Chinese for us for lunch. I'm no cook so I have to eat out for everything." Jim said and pointed out the containers that were waiting for them.

"I know you hate celebrating your birthday but since that was yesterday, I have something for you." Jim smiled weakly since it sucked as an excuse, however he was going by what little he remembered about his daughter while he was drinking.

It turned out to be really small package, about the same size as the box that had her earrings, that Kate was still wearing, or the box that her ring was in. "What's this dad?"

"Go ahead open it." Jim tried to hide his smile.

Kate ripped the wrapping paper off and found a small box inside exactly like her previous two boxes from Rick. "Dad!?" Kate was staring at it. Just what had her dad gone and done? Kate had no idea how much money her dad had since Kate was still making the house payments and had let Castle pay all the others after he begged her to let him.

"I have the money Kate and making still more money, please let me spend it. He's your father, your family." Rick had tried to get Kate to listen.

Kate knew those bills were small in comparison. "Fine Castle, but no more than that."

Kate opened the box slowly not sure what was inside. Opening it Kate found what looked like a coin, except it didn't look like any coin she had ever seen. Kate pulled it out and had a "What is this?" look on her face.

"It's my sobriety chip. … I've been sober for a while now Katie. Even now I don't feel right, and maybe I never will again, but I'm still trying Katie." Jim tried to look Kate in the eyes, but it was hard and he was forced to look away.

Kate reached over and took her father's hand. "It's great dad, one of the best birthday presents I've ever had." Kate was so pleased and proud of him.

"Not the best present ever?" Jim felt good enough to tease her.

"Well I still think about when you and mom took me to Disneyland when I was little might have been the best, but this is right up there dad." Kate smiled.

Jim smiled too since he could now see that day in his mind. It was a time when they were on a family outing and everything was fun and everyone was happy. A time before Katie became a teenager, a time when Katie was just his little girl.

"I need you to be there dad." Kate looked to the future.

"I'll be there Katie, I promise." Jim was going to walk his little girl down the aisle if it killed him. "So when is it?" Jim asked them.

"We're still kinda working on that, along with where," Rick told him. They hadn't talked about since Rick had questions regarding where the ceremony would be held, so they could decide on when it would happen.

"We'll work on it dad." Kate now had a reason to think about when and where, then who was going to come. Now Kate was worried, just who was she going to invite to her wedding? Who did she know?

The book launch was an evening affair so they still had time after having lunch with Kate's father. "Have you thought about where you want the wedding?" Rick asked as they drove back home.

"Not much, no. It's going to be my only wedding Rick. It needs to be perfect and I don't know what perfect is." Kate just knew that a drive-thru outhouse wasn't perfect. Kate was still ashamed of herself for that one moment. Kate had learned that decisions had repercussions and she needed to make the right decisions, and not make them when drunk.

"Feel who you are Kate, what you want yourself to be. When you can answer that question you'll know where and when." Rick said lovingly.

Rick left Kate to sit in the mezzanine, which they had both come to find was her favorite place in their home as she relaxed on the sofa while listening to her music. It was calming and allowed her to think.

"Time to get ready Kate, Gina will be expecting Richard to show for the book release party." Jill informs Kate. In an instant all of Kate's calm and relaxed body went straight into tense and worried. GINA! "Richard is yours Kate, either put her in her place or play games with her. You are Officer or Agent Katherine Beckett." Jill tried to give Kate some confidence.

Kate went downstairs to get dressed put up her hair and do her make-up.

Lace open back Peplum Gown. Sheer scalloped lace frames the cut-out back which cascades down to floor length. Delicate lace forms the yoke and V neckline, while an infusion of lace peplum trims the waist. A short train completes the dress that is all black. Sleeveless and fully lined.

Kate was holding onto Castle's arm as they walked into the hall and found that a number of people were already there. There was a buffet table next to the open bar. However this time everything said Black Pawn all over it, so Rick had to let the bar remain.

"Uh-oh, here comes the Wicked Witch of the West." Kate whispered as she spotted Gina headed their way.

"Nice sign." Rick mentioned before Gina can get in the first word.

"It is a Black Pawn event Richard and this time the liquor stays. You are expected to mingle and make nice, do a reading of the new book and stay for an hour and sign your name. The deadline for the next book is spelled out in your contract. I have been lenient on you in the past, that will change with this contract. You miss a due date and Black Pawn will sue you and take the advance that you were given back." Gina gets straight to business.

"It was nice talking to you too Gina." Rick gave Gina a fake smile.

"You'll be seeing a lot of me after today as well as listening to me. Now mingle, without her." Gina motioned to Kate.

"There is nothing in my contract that allows you to tell me who I can or cannot mingle with Gina," Rick countered. Gina, however, remained silent since she was convinced she will have the last word after tonight.

"I don't think BITCH quite describes that woman Castle." Kate said in an undertone as they started to mingle with Kate hanging onto Rick's arm everywhere they go.

"Relax Kate, after today we no longer need to worry about her." Rick mentioned.

Rick picked up two glass flutes with champagne in them and hands one to Kate. "Beach wedding?" Rick whispered to Kate. "We could get married on a beach dressed in our swimsuits with you in one of your maddening bikinis. You could wear a white lace cover all that trailed on the ground behind you.

Or perhaps a beach wedding at Walt Disney World, then go ride the rides while still dressed in our wedding clothes. Maybe they'll let us go to the front of the line because of it.

Or maybe a wedding in Victoria at Buchart Gardens, if they'll let us. Or maybe one of the gardens here in New York." Rick offered when they have a quiet moment.

However their moment is interrupted when Gina shows up to inform Rick it was time for his reading. Gina was standing off to one side while Rick read from memory the section he had selected to tease the audience with. Gina spent the entire time smiling while looking directly at Kate who simply smiled back.

Kate stood right behind Rick while he spent the hour signing his name.

Rick took the time to thank everyone for their time in making this launch party a success.

"I'll meet you at our home with my movers Richard. I'm sure I'll like where we will be living, I'll even give Kate here some time to pack and move out." Gina told Rick.

"And why would I ever want to do that?" Rick asked, already knowing the answer.

"The contract you signed with Black Pawn was contingent on us being married, so when you signed it we became husband and wife. Not to worry Richard I'll try and keep the changes to our home to a minimum." Gina was smiling.

"My parents are lawyers Gina and you really should have read the contract that Castle signed a little more closely." Kate sniped at her, smiling widely.

"We found those sections Gina and had them altered, you are presently married alright, however it isn't to me. I'm sure you will be happy with him, he's a lot like you actually. Evil and conniving, and always looking out for himself. You two are perfect for each other." Rick was smiling now as he wrapped an arm around Kate.

"You will also find that today is the last event or interaction you will have with Castle during the next three books. We altered who Castle's editor would be and who handles these events as well as the book signings that are coming up. You really should go home and read the contract Gina," Kate said to her, looking like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. She smiled and kissed Castle's cheek.

"Good bye Gina and not to worry, when your movers show up I'll send them right back to you. I trust you didn't pay them too much to move you into their truck so they could drive around a little and then unload you right back into your place." Rick looked pleased with himself and started to walk away with Kate.

"Oh, you might need to get a translator for some of those sections. I'm told the Chinese alphabet can be difficult for people, especially those who only speak English, unlike us." Kate threw over her shoulder.

They left Gina slack-jawed, however, Gina never gives up. "This isn't over Richard." Gina yelled at their retreating backs.

"Gina O'Leary. It has a certain ring to it." Kate mentioned softly as Rick helped her into their car for their trip back to their home. It caused Rick, Jack, and Jill to chuckle lightly.

"Jill, was Gina wearing a watch, bracelet or ankle bracelet?" Kate suddenly had a new worry.

"Gina was wearing a watch however it was not literally connected to her like Jack or myself are. Nice thinking though." Jill replied.

"Did I miss something?" Rick asked as he got behind the wheel in the car.

"I was just quizzing Jill if Gina could possibly be wearing one of the other two units." Kate explained.

"SHIT, I hadn't even thought about that. …Was she?" Rick wasn't sure if Gina would have been a good choice.

"No, it wasn't her who got one of them. Jill can't scan for the unit, however she can scan a body and likely determine if something is attached to the body and not removable." Kate explained.

"Oh that's helpful, just 20,124,376 people left to check." Rick moaned, making Kate roll her eyes. She remained silent, since they did have a lot of people who could have one of them.

"We should be able to lower that number substantially Castle. Think about it, if you were evil or just plain bad, the opposite of you, they would be drunk with what this device could do. If they aren't prominent now, they soon will be." Kate soothed.

"Opposite of me." Rick had been trying to understand that ever since he had gotten Jack. Just who was the opposite of him?


	32. Chapter 32

**CH32**

 **It is now just over one month later: (December 30, 2000)**

Rick and Kate were simply waiting for the right time to teleport to their hotel to celebrate the New Year. "Have you ever been here before Castle?" Kate was curious as she was learning that Castle got around when he was a Ranger.

"Never, I've only ever seen it on TV or in magazines. This is going to be a first," Rick responded, wondering what it was going to be like.

"Where did you go when you were a Ranger, Castle?" Kate decided to ask.

"I wish I could tell you Kate, I really do, however everything I did is all classified. Something I can never tell anyone, even after we are married. I can tell you that if you can think of an island in the South Pacific, I've probably set foot on it for one reason or another." Rick gave Kate just a hint.

"And I suppose you've killed people, more than just that one boy." Kate wanted to understand.

"Yeah, after the first one I think I vomited the rest of the day. It takes a certain piece of you when it's your first, you're never really the same person ever again. Once you have killed someone right in front of you, you begin to understand the problems troops returning from Viet Nam have had."

"Not to worry Kate, when or if you ever do take a life I'll be right there for you." Rick leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I probably will won't I?" Kate had thought about the possibility before, just never talked with Castle about it.

"As either a police officer or an FBI agent, it is likely to happen the longer you stay in the business." Rick pointed out.

Kate knew she had fired hundreds or rounds from a multitude types of weapons. All of those weapons were designed to be used against another human being and take his or her life. Kate could only hope she was up for it when the time came.

"There is a woman approaching the front door Richard. She is alone and facial recognition places her as being one Jordan Shaw, an agent of the FBI." Jack suddenly spoke up; his warning was followed by the sound of the doorbell.

Rick was the first one to the door with Kate right behind him. "Jordan, what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Rick decided not to give away their security system.

"I came to talk to you two, may I come in?" Jordan asked.

"Of course, follow me," Kate answered and started walking away with Jordan following behind her, leaving Rick to close and lock the door. "Can I take your coat?" Rick called after Jordan, his question stopping her. She turned, took off her coat and handed it to Rick. Both of them could see that Jordan was armed.

" **WOW!"** Jordan commented as she spun in place looking around and up at the ceiling. "I can see why you two don't want to move. I don't think I want to know how much this place cost you." Jordan understood the price of housing in downtown New York City. Especially with Central Park on the other side of the street.

"Thanks we like it," Kate responded with a smile on her face.

"Have a seat and tell us why you are here," Rick offered and sat on the sofa with Kate next to him. Jordan took a chair.

"You two passed in the top 10% of your first 10 weeks as interns and finished first and second in your second 10 weeks of class." Jordan told them.

"Who was first and who was second?" Rick beamed as he baited Kate.

"Castle!" Kate punched his arm, however Jordan was smiling. Working with these two just might be fun.

"It was a fair question." Rick countered showing his puppy dog eyes to Kate while rubbing his arm, only to see Kate glare at him.

Rick noticed that the shy girl he met at the library was growing up and feeling more sure about herself and who she was.

Jordan dug into her bag and pulled out a pair of manilla envelopes. She handed one to each of them. "Inside you will find the terms of your contract for working with my team while working out of the New York field office. After you have read them and signed them you will take them to the field office and report to the agent in charge, Paul Darrigo. Be prepared to stay there all day as he will assign someone to give you a tour, provide your desk assignment, and instruct you in how to use the offices computers." Jordan disclosed.

"You're going to hire us?" Kate wasn't sure if she was shocked or excited. She finally had a job!

"I'm aware that you are technically too young to be hired by the FBI, however should the topic ever come up just show them the ID that you have in your packet. If they decide to snoop too far I'll be notified and put an end to it." Jordan answered. "Questions?"

"If we are part of your team and you are the lead of that team who do we report to since you will be in Chicago?" Rick used to be a Ranger after all.

"You will report to Agent Darrigo each day except when you are off work, however always keep your cell phone with you at all times in case their case load suddenly expands. Agent Darrigo will provide you with your modified Federal ID's, your issued weapon along with an agency cell phone. The one I gave you in your packet was an example of what you will see. It should have said "Not Official" or something like that."

"Anything you would like to carry beyond that will need to be cleared by Agent Darrigo and myself. In your case Mr. Castle I have no problem with letting you carry any weapon you feel comfortable with. Your history and your scores show that you are more than capable with any weapon of your choice."

"I will send your assignments to Agent Darrigo who in turn will pass them off to you on most days. There will be occasions where I will provide you with the details myself or Agent Avery will."

"Keep in mind there will be instances where you together, separate or with the rest of my team will be traveling to a different city to work a case," Jordan warned them both.

"And everything is in here?" Kate lifted her packet.

"Everything you need to know at this time is in there. Where to go, who to report to, your pay, your health insurance, 401K amongst other things," Jordan confirmed while nodding her head. "You have until January 3 to sign or not sign and report to the New York field office."

"If there are no more questions I will see you two in the New York field office on January 3, after your time with Agent Darrigo. I'll let myself out." Jordan stood up followed by Rick and Kate.

"I really like your home, perhaps when I have more time I'll get a tour. It's been a pleasure meeting you Agent Castle and Agent Beckett. Or should I say Agent Castle in both cases?" Jordan said, noticing the ring on Kate's finger, causing Kate to blush.

"We haven't talked about that yet," Kate admitted.

"It should prove challenging when I say I want to talk with Agent Castle and find out just which one I end up getting to talk to." Jordan chuckled, turned to get her coat, and left.

"Agent Jordan Shaw has exited the house;, the front door remains unlocked." Jack advised them. "And I have activated the at home alarm."

"Shall we read what Agent Shaw has left us?" Rick sat down and opened his packet watching Kate do the same.

Kate was looking her paper over, base salary for the first year, $65,332 annually with a bonus of $15,260 based on performance. Kate started giggling. "Something funny in yours?" Rick asked looking at Kate's happy face.

"I have a job and I'm making the most money I've ever made." Kate explained and moved on to her 401K data.

Rick finally found his paper that had his base salary after looking at his 401K data first. $66,098 annually with a bonus of $15,260 based on performance. It was money Rick really didn't need, however he would have less time to write with a full time job now. It was a good thing his new contract only required a new book every 2 years once accepted by Black Pawn. He now had one year and some odd number of months to finish the first of three, and had met his new editor that represented Black Pawn. So had Kate since she went with him to all of his book signings after the book launch party.

"How far are you into the next book Castle?" Kate was curious.

"About 1/3 more or less. It's likely going to be tough having a full time job and working on my writing. Still I've got over a year to complete it and if I finish ahead of schedule I can start on the next one." Rick was trying to formulate a plan, however it was going to take time to find out how much time he actually did have to write.

After reading their contracts for employment with the FBI it was time to pack for their trip. "Pack light Kate and remember to bring something to wear for a formal dinner suitable for dancing." Rick suggested.

Kate happily pulled out the dress she had just worn to Castle's last book launch party along with a set of sexy lingerie that she was still getting monthly along with 3 of her bikinis, some feminine products along with her make-up bag.

"All set Castle." Kate announced and took hold of Castle's arm. Instantly she found herself just a block away from their hotel.

199 George Street, Sydney, Australia. Four Seasons Sydney, Deluxe Royal Suite on the 34th floor. 1,152 square feet of space. Just inside the door was a half bath and a location to hang your coat. This living room had a loveseat, 2 chairs and a dining room table that could seat 6. The master bedroom beyond had a king sized bed, dresser and then Kate walked into the bathroom. "OH – MY – GOD!" Kate was looking at this huge round Jacuzzi tub that Kate just knew was calling her name, stand up shower, separate room for the toilet and three small closets.

"We really don't need rooms like this Castle, but thank you." Kate gave Rick a quick kiss.

While the check-in time was 3:00pm, their room was already ready and waiting so they didn't have to go anywhere and waste time. "Ready for lunch? We can look what the hotel has to offer or go somewhere?" Rick suggested.

They ended up in Pei Modern that had a nice view if you were sitting close enough to the windows, however they ended up on the opposite side so they only saw the dining room.

"MY GOD Castle, they want $100 for a T-Bone steak." Kate's eyes were bugging out and had to look at the price 3 times just to be sure. "Don't even think about it Castle, we could grill enough T-Bones on your R2D2 at home to last a week at this price." Kate wanted to cut Castle off at the pass.

Rick – Tiger Prawns, Jerusalem artichoke and kumquat. $28 AUD

Kate – Yellowfin Tuna, watermelon and ginger. $22 AUD

It was nice, it was light and it allowed them time to go sightseeing.

They found a site purely by accident as they wandered around. They purchased tickets for a performance. The Descendance Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Dance. Sydney's first professional independent traditional Aboriginal and Torres Strait Islander Dance Troupe.

Many of the performers had long beards and had painted themselves white, or chalk or whatever they used. Mostly it was their face that was white with designs in white on their arms and bare chest. "Maybe I can buy you some paint and you can mark yourself Castle." Kate teased.

"Except I don't have a beard Agent Beckett." Rick replied. He knew that both of them would sign the forms Jordan had left them.

"Good, I like you clean shaven Castle." Kate stroked his cheek and then kissed it.

They took a scenic flight in a single engine seaplane that only lasted 30 minutes and showed them the Northern Beaches, from Manly to Palm Beach ending in a double orbit of the harbor that gave them views of the Bridge and Opera House.

The next day was a guided tour around the city of Sydney that took most of the day. Rick and Kate retreated to their room on the 34th floor and opened the windows so they could hear the sounds of the fireworks. The 34th floor overlooking the Opera House turned out to be an excellent view for the fireworks show that lasted for several minutes.

They spent the next day out on the beach where Kate teased Castle while applying the suntan lotion, only this time she wasn't shy about where her hands went. "You are an evil woman Agent Beckett."

Kate's only problem was that Castle retaliated by rubbing sunscreen all over Kate's breasts even if they did stay hidden behind her top. Her smooth butt also got the treatment. "You put your hand down the front of my bikini, babe, and I'm going to take you right here, right now."

Rick simply kissed her and finished apply sunscreen to her smooth ass, drawing a finger up her crack, as Kate to bit her lower lip to keep from moaning. "We are going to be using our toy tonight," Kate informed Castle. "Bring it on," Castle whispered into Kate's ear.

Spending some time sunning and swimming in the ocean they left the beach to go looking for lunch. "We start work tomorrow," Rick reminded Kate.

"I finally have a job." Kate was smiling excitedly. "I wonder what kind of cases we will have?" That was one thing Kate didn't know much about.

"Sounds like our first day is getting use to the office and meeting people, likely a lot of paperwork. Government for some reason loves paperwork." Rick commented.

"And promptly loses or shreds it when something comes back to bite them." Kate pointed out.

"Not with me around." Jack mentioned since he is capable of storing a great deal of information.

"Worried about something?" Kate looked nervous to Rick.

"I've had little jobs here and there, not including kid sitting on occasion, which was actually my most hated job." Kate mentioned.

"You don't like or want children?" Rick didn't want to sound worried, however he feared that he failed miserably.

"Oh no, it's not that exactly. It's just how do you discipline a child that isn't yours and will blab to his or her parents the second they get home. I'll admit that I'm not ready to have children, it actually scares me to death at this point in my life. Don't get me wrong Castle, if I end up pregnant I'm definitely not getting an abortion. I would never do that to you or the child. I'm just not ready to be a mommy yet."

"Where is your mother now Castle?" Kate still hadn't met her in all this time.

"Mother is in Dallas now and will be for the next two months. Her old show ended and she found a new one. After Dallas she'll be in Houston, then Phoenix, followed by going on to California for a few months. After that who knows," Rick replied.

"I'll ask her when she has some time off and we can go see her when we have a day off." Rick said.

"That would be nice Castle. You know my dad, it would be nice to meet your mother before we get married." Kate was nervous about what his mother would think, but then she was worried about her father at one time too.

"We need to arrange a lunch with your father sometime this week too. Along with doing some grocery shopping for him," Rick pointed out.

Kate nodded her head in agreement. Without her mother, her dad stood no chance of cooking for himself. It all had to be simple or else he would eat out all the time, which might be better for him if he can keep to eating at different places.

It was January 3, 2001 and Kate was trying on her second outfit of the morning. "We're going to be late on our first day Kate." Rick poked his head into the dressing room where Kate stood in her bra and panties.

"I can't decide what to wear. A lot of what I have is too casual and the other half is too sexy. Which I blame on you by the way." Kate accused Rick and took down another top and tried it on. "What do you think?" Kate turned around and pulled her top closed.

Rick shook his head. Kate took off the top, threw it on the pile, and pulled out another one. "How about this one?" Kate tried again.

"Oh I don't know, maybe another one." Rick answered, trying to keep the grin off his face.

"Damn it." Kate starts to take her shirt off and then stopped. "You just want to see me with my shirt off. You pervert! This is important Castle! It's my first day on the job and I want to look professional!" Kate kept this top on and buttoned it closed.

"That's Agent Pervert to you Kate and you would look great in anything, or nothing. Except I don't want them seeing you in nothing. Now put on some pants, put on your high heeled boots and grab a coat and let's go." Rick tried to hurry her up.

"Got your bag?" Rick asked as Kate came running to the front door. She immediately turned around and ran back, leaving Rick standing there shaking his head.

26 Federal Plaza, 23rd floor. First day as FBI Agents was about to begin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm going on vacation over the Holiday so the next chapter will not be until Tuesday.


	33. Chapter 33

**CH 33**

 **It is now just a few days later: (January 3, 2001)**

For all those that are interested, Myrtle Beach in South Carolina which was about a 3 hour drive down county roads was fine. Stayed at the Westgate Hotel, right on the beach. We were on the third floor and saw the fireworks right on our balcony. IT WAS SPECTACULAR!

Having said that, been there once now, no plans on ever going back again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rick and Kate had elected to take the subway which took them just over 30 minutes to get to the local Federal building. They had to go through a metal detector just to get into the building. Due to the bomb in the parking garage of the World Trade Center, it was mandated that there be increased security for all federal buildings. There were even temporary concrete freeway barriers still sitting around that prevented cars from getting too close.

Jack made himself look like a simple leather band around Rick's wrist. Rick even emptied his pockets, took off his belt and his cuff links; he still didn't set off the metal detector.

Kate didn't have that much metal or much of anything else on her except for Jill. Her watch came off, pockets were emptied and _she_ set off the alarm. She was forced to stand there with her arms spread wide while they used a wand on her. Everything was fine until they got to her engagement ring. "That comes off only if you take my finger with it," Kate told them.

They were allowed to continue after picking up all their stuff. They paused for a bit while Rick put himself back together. When they reached the 23rd floor they found yet another metal detector that had more people, all heavily armed, manning it. From there they went through the glass doors and into the reception area.

"Castle and Beckett to see Agent Darrigo." Rick notified the woman sitting at the desk.

"One moment." She said to them and spoke softly into the mic at her lips. "He'll be right out," she advised them.

In a couple of minutes a Hispanic-looking man approached them. He was clean shaven with very short hair, a little slim, maybe too slim, and shorter than either of them.

"Agent Castle, Agent Beckett." He offered his hand to both of them. "I'm Special Agent Paul Darrigo and I run this field office. If you two will come with me," he requested and headed for a heavy wood door. He passed a card over a black bar next to the door. There was an audible click and he opened the door.

After it closed behind them he said, "I'm going to take you to our chief of security and he is going to run you through everything you need to know about how to get around in here. When he is done with you I'll be back to give you the two cent tour and we can go from there." Paul walked them deeper into the space.

"Victor, here are our new agents. Get them up to speed and let me know when you are done." Paul tapped Victor on the shoulder as he left.

"I'm Agent Victor Ripper, please no jokes, I've heard them all." Rick and Kate started smiling since their minds had already started dreaming up jokes. "We're going to start with a small amount of paperwork. I know you've already signed a few forms to get here, I just have a few more." Victor handed over a small number of pages and guided them through each one letting them read the pages before signing.

"First off we're going to take your picture and use them to create your ID that you must carry with you at all times, even when you are not on duty. If you go out to eat dinner tonight take it with you. Go see a movie, take it with you. Go on vacation to Russia, take it with you." Victor sat them in front of his camera, clicked it, printed their pictures out, laminated them, and handed them over.

Then he snapped another picture and laminated it along with a strip of something Kate had never seen before. "These are your coded ID badges that you must wear around your neck like mine while you are in this office at all times. If you see another agent or anyone else on this floor without one of these, arrest them immediately using any means necessary."

"Even if it is clipped to their shirt or pants pocket, arrest them. It must be hanging around your neck. Inside is your personal coded pass that will get you through the doors around here. The computer keeps track of each and every person who uses their ID to get through any and all doors. There are also security cameras everywhere, including the restrooms, just not in each stall."

"When you leave this floor you will be searched and scanned each and every time. You will also need to use your ID badge to call an elevator to this floor, otherwise you will have to take the stairs, all 23 floors of them. Questions?" Victor stopped and waited.

"Computers, weapons?" Rick asked.

"Those are each handled by a different person, I'm simply security. It's my job to make sure this floor and building is secure along with each person on this floor and by extension each person in this building." Victor picked up the phone and dialed. "Agents Castle and Beckett are ready for you, sir."

It only took a minute before Special Agent Darrigo showed up. "Thanks Victor, follow me."

Victor walked them around the floor and showed them how to use their ID badges hanging around their necks and pointed out a few agents that are also wearing their ID badges properly.

"Conference room with teleconferencing, it has wi-fi as well as hard lines out of the building in addition to satellite phone call capability."

"Break room, refrigerator/freezer with ice maker, maintenance cleans it once a month and when I mean clean, I mean clean. You will get a notification and if you leave anything in it, even if you mark it as saved, it gets thrown out."

"Microwave, dishwasher, coffee machines - there are always three different flavors that vary from week to week, there is always a breakfast of some type. Today happens to be bagels and cream cheese. Oven, range, pots, pans, plates, glassware and silverware, can opener, toaster and toaster oven. Vending machines, dry goods, soda and cold items, like milk, juice, apples, sandwiches and other items. They are filled weekly."

"This is the computer room." Victor took them down a hallway with a Plexiglas wall on one side. The server and terminals could easily be seen. "Your ID badges don't allow you entrance into this room and the glass is bullet proof, nothing short of a few pounds of C4 will open this room," Victor tapped the glass.

"Each division has a team lead and they are located in these offices, including me." Victor escorted them into his room where there was a woman sitting and waiting.

"This is Penelope Martinez and she is going to take over from here. She is going to show you your work stations and get you set up with your computers and show you how to access certain sections of the mainframe."

"Penelope, this is Agent Beckett and Agent Castle. They are attached to Special Agent Jordan Shaw and assigned to this office. Penelope is mostly harmless, however you upload a computer virus and you can kiss your ass goodbye. Before or after she gets rid of it." Paul was smiling, so Kate was thinking it was an inside joke.

Penelope started taking them to their stations. It looked like all of the stations were out in a large open area with offices along one wall. "Agent Darrigo is only kidding except about the virus part. You infest your computer and I'll skin you alive," Penelope smiled while she said it.

"These are your two work stations." Penelope stopped at two desks that were facing each other. There was a short wall on one side with two more desks just like it on the other side. Another short wall behind them with two more desks. Across the hall were two more desks separated by a short wall.

The only windows were the ones in the offices. "I've already set up your computers with the basic programs you are likely to need. If you find a program you would like, fill out the form for approval and I will install it for you, after I've scanned it."

"Have a seat and turn on your computers." Penelope instructed them.

"I've given you a log in name, you just need to create a password. The password you create must be at least 8 characters long. It must contain upper and lower case, must contain at least one number and at least one special key. Dollar sign, pound symbol, etc. Try to be imaginative and try to avoid words. Your screen will only show a star symbol with each key stroke, so you need to be careful what you type." Penelope waited on them as they sat there trying to think of something they could remember that met her requirements.

"Try not to over think it, since you will have to change your password every 3 months. There is a program that will pop up when you turn on your computer and tell you that you have 12 days to change it. If you fail to change it within that time, you will be locked out until I can open another session for you. I accept bribes to keep from getting mad if you force me to open another session for you." Penelope was still smiling.

"Short cuts are shown on your desktop of the programs on your computer. This book will give you the basics of each program. More than likely you will use each of them at one time or another, so I suggest you read it."

"The Internet is accessible at any time. Each time you do it is monitored by the mainframe and you will be denied access if it finds a virus associated with that site. Also a security team will access your computer every two months. Personal files are not allowed; if they find anything it will be removed and it will go on your record. You will find a card on your keyboard notifying you that your computer was scanned while you were gone and what they found."

"You want it to stay clean. Streaming of music for personal use is not allowed. If you want to listen to music bring in your own system and use ear buds, not head phones."

"Personalize your desk to your heart's content, leave food or drink in your desk. If there is something you would like to see in the vending machines fill out a request form in the break room. If you want a different flavor of coffee, fill out a request form."

"There are seasonal coffee flavors depending on what holiday it is. There is only one flavor of De-caf since almost no one drinks it. There are also recycle bins for just about everything in the break room, use them." Penelope told both of them.

"PENELOPE!?" A voice called out. Penelope sighed heavily. "I'm coming Douglas." Penelope leaned in over their desks. "I swear that man probably can't even tie his own shoes. Read your books and play with your computer, it is about to become your new best friend." Penelope began to head in the direction of the voice.

"Weapons?" Rick asked before she got too far.

"After lunch. …which reminds me, I suggest you bring your lunch even if you have to cook it yourself. You have to go through security to get out of here and again to get back in. Oh and having anything delivered is not allowed, though if you are in a conference during lunch, lunch will be provided, which is usually pretty good." Penelope walked off.

Suddenly Penelope returned. "Almost forgot, if you leave your desk for any reason at all, log off and log back on when you sit back down. If security finds a computer running with no one at their desk it will be locked down, and you will need permission from Agent Darrigo and myself to unlock it. I suggest you never, ever let that happen." This time Penelope did walk away.

"Don't let Penelope get to you. She really is a pussy cat once you get on her good side and there is no lone more loyal once you do. I'm Frazier and this is Hammond." Frazier offered his hand over the short wall to Rick while Hammond did the same to Kate.

"Castle and this is Beckett," Rick responded.

"What Penelope didn't tell you was that the floor is broken up into areas. Combat significant Violent Crime, White-collar crime, Transnational/national criminal organizations, Civil Rights, Public Corruption, Cyber-based attacks and high-technology crimes, Espionage and terrorist attacks," Frazier waved his arm and tried to indicate the areas of each.

"This area is the Violent Crime area, though that is loosely based, since all of us use Penelope," Frazier explained.

"Why is that?" Kate inquired.

"Penelope is our resident hacker and researcher using computers. There is almost nothing she can't find or file that she can't open. There is a rumor that she hacked into the CIA once, though I would take that with a grain of salt if I were you." Frazier and Hammond went back to work leaving Rick and Kate alone.

Rick and Kate started reading their book and started looking through their computer when a message box opened on each of their screens. "I have entered the local FBI mainframe and created a shadow server space where I can send each of you messages without being noticed. If you allow Jill to scan your computer Kate, she can do the same. – Jack"

That got Kate to whisper. "Jill?"

"The local system is primitive, however for your level of technology I cannot fault it. - Jill"

"Your computer like all the others are monitored by the mainframe, however it will not see this shadow space, it is secure between the two of you. – Jack"

Rick started typing and it showed up on Kate's screen as he typed. "Why does this box look the way it does?" To Rick it looked like a screened shadow.

"The security cameras that monitor this floor are capable of zooming. Even if they zoom in on your computer screen they will not be able to read this box. Even the box itself will look like it is blended in with the screens background. – Jack"

"Can you monitor this floor's security cameras along with all the others located in this city?" Rick typed.

"This floor's, yes, still working on all of the other cameras. There will likely be some that are not connected to the outside and are connected to a closed circuit, so they will not be accessible to me. – Jack"

Kate was the first to play with her computer to get a feel for the programs that had short-cuts on her screen. "Babe you should see some of these of these functions." Kate made up a name and found where all of them that matched were located that didn't require hacking or wasn't password protected.

Then Kate had an evil idea and put in the name Richard Rodgers and got nothing on his military background. It showed her that he had been in the military but nothing about what he had done. Maybe someday he would tell her.

They both found a closed case and started following it to find out how that case had been worked. "Lunch?" Rick asked looking across his desk at Kate.

"Sure, here or somewhere else?" Kate responded.

"Cold sandwich, apple, milk, soda, coffee. Not really very appealing. Just if we leave we have to go through security to get out and get back in," Rick moaned, feeling like he had just placed himself in prison.

"You could just…" Kate flicked her head while talking softly.

"Let's go downstairs and look around without leaving the building." Rick suggested instead.

They were searched leaving the floor and went down the elevator and started walking around and Rick suddenly pulled Kate in close when Jack said it was clear and presto, they were just outside of one of their favorite restaurants in St. Lucia.

Kate was grinning over the rim of her glass while looking at Castle. "Don't go getting any ideas Kate, we do this too many times and we are likely to get caught or questioned as to why no one sees us eating in the break room," Rick warned her.

Kate stopped grinning and put her glass down. "Yeah, I suppose. I guess we'll have to start bringing our lunch with us." Make it the night before and store it in Tupperware and throw it in the refrigerator.

"Maybe, or we go shopping tonight and you can cook our lunch. They have everything including a dishwasher." Rick reminded her, getting Kate to smile. Home cooked meals without the home part.

"Another thing to consider - I can only do things 6 times a day. If something happens after lunch I'll only have 4 left for the day. I'll have used 2 of them on something trivial like lunch," Rick added, trying to plan ahead.

Kate mentally kicked herself, she had taken for granted Castle's ability to teleport them anywhere he chose at any time. His ability using Jack was a gift and shouldn't be misused just to eat lunch out of the office. "You're right, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. We'll go shopping tonight and have lunch in the break room from now on."

Kate suddenly thought maybe she could make the other agents jealous with what she cooked for her and Castle. "Maybe we can bring in a crock pot and let it cook while we work." Kate had an idea.

"Make everyone's stomach growl while it cooks knowing we get to eat it. You are an evil woman Agent Beckett." Rick grinned at her, liking this plan.

Lunch was over and they teleported right back into the spot they had left from and went back upstairs. They found someone at their desks waiting for them. "Agents Castle and Beckett?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Rick answered quickly.

"I'm Agent Jones and I'm here to check you out your service weapons that you will be carrying around for the rest of your FBI career. Follow me." He lead them both to a small section of the floor that they hadn't seen before.

"We'll start with you Agent Beckett. With your hand size I'm going to suggest a Glock 23 since the Glock 22 is slightly bigger. I've seen from your file that you are familiar with this weapon." Jones remarked.

"Yes sir, I am," Kate assured him.

"Here is your weapon, it has been cleaned and tested however it is up to you to verify that and keep it clean. Here are your first 50 rounds of .40 S&W AP, you can pick up more here anytime you wish or you can purchase your own."

"This is your GTL 22 attachment, it is a dimmable xenon white light and a red laser. These are your two spare magazines and your polymer holster for your weapon. Like your rounds you are free to purchase additional magazines on your own. Check out your weapon and sign here." Jones placed the clip board in front of Kate.

Kate promptly removed the clip, found it to be empty and opened the chamber to make sure it was empty and then disassembled it and put it back together. She slapped in the empty clip and pulled the slide back and released it. Only then did Kate sign her name, pick up all her equipment, and secured her holster.

"Agent Castle, I've also read your training history. I would recommend a weapon for you, however, I'm going to let you choose," Agent Jones told him.

"If it's all the same to you I would like a SIG Sauer MPX-P that uses .40 S&W rounds along with a silencer and a shoulder harness to hang it at my side, with a green laser sight mounted on the top along with 2 spare magazines." Rick requested. Jones looked a bit stunned.

"That is not a standard issue weapon so I don't have one of those in stock. If you're sure you want it I can have all of that here this same time tomorrow. I presume you want the harness to be able to hold the silencer as well as the spare magazines?" Jones inquired, not surprising Rick at all.

"That would be nice and I'm sure, if you can't find the right harness let me know and I'll find my own." Rick responded.

"Well in the mean time you still need a weapon till yours arrives." Jones placed a Glock 22 with a box of 50 .40 S&W AP, 2 extra clips and a polymer holster on the table in front of Rick.

Rick promptly did what Kate did and put it back together and signed the form. "When yours gets here you can sign that one back in as being returned or keep it, it's your choice." Jones tells him.

Rick and Kate headed back to their desks. "Castle?" Kate was curious since she didn't know what Rick had asked for.

"Look it up Kate if you are curious," Rick remarked while smiling at her and watched Kate pull it up on her computer at her desk.

"You're an FBI Agent, Castle. Not an Army Ranger anymore." Kate looked at Rick sitting at his desk beginning to worry that he was going to revert to his Ranger ways and put himself in harm's way when he didn't have to. Kate wanted to marry him, not bury him.

"And my time as a Ranger taught me to always be prepared and not get caught being outgunned." Rick answered back.


	34. Chapter 34

**CH34**

 **It is now just one day later: (January 4, 2001)**

Kate was smiling as she and Rick entered 26 Federal Plaza. They had gotten here early to try and avoid the long lines at the metal detectors.

Kate placed the crock pot that she was carrying on the conveyor that would take it through the metal detector. Turns out having an FBI ID allowed them to bypass most of the security on the ground floor, except for her crock pot. "You better not nuke that, that's our lunch," Kate warned them.

The 23rd floor however was another matter, FBI ID or no. Rick peeled off and went to his desk to turn on his computer while Kate headed for the break room to plug in her crock pot and turn it onto low to cook their lunch.

"Need any help with that?" A male voice asked her.

"Plugging in a crock pot requires no help, but thanks anyway." Kate adjusted her crock pot and made sure it was set to low and turned to leave.

"I meant helping you eat it. I thought you might like some company since you're new here," he offered coming closer to Kate.

"I plan on eating it with my fiancé during lunch, and don't steal any of it, you don't want to make him mad…or me." Kate smiled at him and walked out to join Rick at her desk.

Kate knew he was following, however, she was unconcerned. If Castle didn't kick his ass, if he became an ass, she would. "We should have some hot food ready for us by lunch break, I set it for low for the first two hours. I will turn it up to high for the final two hours," Kate told Rick and sat down to turn on her computer.

Today was likely to be a repeat of yesterday, filled with reading and playing with their computers since they were the rookies here.

"Sorenson what are you doing over here?" Frazier walked in and sat at his desk.

"He's too busy slumming for a free lunch," Kate answered after turning to look at Sorenson and then back at Frazier while smiling.

"Someone trying to steal our lunch before it even finishes cooking?" Rick asked, thinking it was humorous. They had talked about what to do for today, crock pot or go shopping and bringing in everything they needed for Kate to cook. Using the crock pot and won out for today.

"You brought in a crock pot," Frazier guessed. "If you want to keep it, you better tag it or people around here will think it is for everyone. You're not the first who has tried the crock pot idea," Frazier warned them.

"Thanks for the advice." Kate grabbed a Post-it note and a pen and jogged for the break room.

Sorenson turned to follow Kate. "I wouldn't." Rick warned.

"She's not married." Sorenson stopped and countered Rick's warning.

"Only because we haven't set a date yet," Rick growled.

Sorenson's shock showed on his face. He hadn't expected her fiancé to be working here and sitting directly across from her. Sorenson decided to save face and went to his desk.

"So is our lunch safe?" Rick asked Kate.

"It better be. I left at least a dozen post-it notes on it and around it, threatening bodily harm if they so much as touch it." Kate smiled as she sat down. "I may have mentioned that a certain Army Ranger would damage them." She smiled with glee.

"You were an Army Ranger?" That got Frazier's attention.

"I've been out for about a year now." Rick replied.

"I feel safer already," Frazier teased back before getting to work as he waited for his partner to get in.

Kate went to the break room a couple of hours later and checked on her crock pot, finding all of her post it notes still in place. Kate used a spoon to mix it up a little and gave it a little taste test. Satisfied, Kate headed back for her desk after turning it up to high.

When Kate got back to her desk Castle was missing. "Where did Castle go?" Kate asked looking at Frazier and Hammond.

"Jones called," Frazier said to Kate, which told her that Castle's little toy must be here.

It was a number of minutes later when Castle came back with his weapon of choice hanging next to his body on his right side using a shoulder harness. There was a long, closed, thin case attached to it along with two cases for spare clips.

"Worried about WWIII there Agent Castle?" Frazier ribbed Castle.

"First rule of a Ranger - never, ever get caught unprepared or find yourself out-gunned." Castle smiled feeling a whole lot better about this job now, feeling more like himself. Kate could only shake her head.

Rick disconnected his toy and placed it in his drawer right next to his Glock.

Nothing happened and they were sitting in the break room eating the Jambalaya that was in the crock pot. Rick was just finishing his second bowl, still loving Kate's cooking when Special Agent Darrigo walked in.

"Agent Castle and Beckett, lunch is over. We have an incident in upstate New York. Here is the address and your car keys; you can pick up your car in the garage. You are going to be our initial team on site. Access the situation, if you require help call and Frazier and Hammond will join you. Grab your stuff and get moving," Special Agent Darrigo ordered them.

"Yes sir." Kate and Rick answered at the same time and left their lunch behind. They headed for their desks to pick up their weapons and go through security to get down to the garage to find their car.

Except it wasn't a car exactly. It was a 2001 Ford F-150 extended cab with a short bed and black like most of the other cars down here. It also had heavily tinted windows. "Well at least it doesn't scream FBI, too much," Rick moaned.

Since Kate had the keys she was driving and put in the address into the GPS unit. 278 miles and should take 4 hours and 33 minutes. "It's going to be 5:00 by the time we get there," Kate pointed out.

Kate did fine for the first hour then she started yawning. "It was the big lunch you made us," Rick remarked. "Stop at the first gas station you see and we can get something to drink, plus stopping will wake you up again."

"I'm fine." Kate insisted, followed by a yawn.

"Don't fight it Kate. A simple 10 minute stop and you'll be good for another hour." Rick tried to reason with Kate.

She got off the interstate and stopped to fill their tank with gas. Once the tank was full, they both went inside to get something to drink. "I only stopped because you wanted a snack Castle, nothing more." Kate poured some coffee into a to-go paper cup with a lid.

Rick was the first to sip his coffee after Kate got back on the Interstate. "They expect this crap to keep us awake?" Rick swallowed it, but it wasn't easy.

"It can't be that bad Castle." Kate reached for hers and took a sip. Kate could see Castle watching her as Kate did her best not to make a face over how bad it tasted. "I've had worse." Kate replied and put her cup back in the cup holder.

"And was that moment in this lifetime or a previous one?" Rick queried.

"There is a Starbucks on county road 299 and Interstate 87, just a number of miles ahead." Jack chimed in.

"Thank you, Jack." Kate turned off the Interstate about half an hour later and parked at Starbucks.

Rick was sipping his coffee while they were back on the road. "Yes, thank you, Jack." Rick was grateful for something far more tasty.

They stopped one more time to fill up their tank with gas and to give Kate another chance to stay awake.

Their last stop was on State Route 9 just outside of Warrensburg to get gas and more coffee from a Dunkin' Donuts. "Sorry guys but it's the last coffee shop before you reach the county sheriff's office for Elizabethtown, NY, the site of our dead body," Jack apologized.

"Another reason to live in New York City," Kate remarked.

"Perhaps, but the view up here is a lot nicer. Maybe we can get a house back in Lake George, right on the lake and get a boat," Rick said, trying to see the silver lining.

"I'd rather have a house on the beach in St. Lucia and get a boat there. At least there I won't freeze my ass off." Kate retorted.

"And it's such a nice ass too." Rick turned his head, looked at Kate and smiled.

"You should know Castle, you coated it with mud last time," Kate glanced over at Rick and smiled back.

"Like right after we close this case?" Rick asked, getting Kate to smile even wider.

Rick and Kate walked into the small sheriff's office and found 2 whole people inside. New York City this was not. "I'm Agent Castle and this is Agent Beckett." Rick showed his FBI ID.

"Frank Moss." He shook the hands of both of them. "Our town is getting hit by a bug pretty bad. I've got one deputy out on patrol and except for Deputy Durgen here, everyone else is home sick. It's the reason I called you guys. This is a small town of just over 1,000 residents. Your body is over at the hospital, I'll take you there," Frank offered. He escorted them back outside and down the road to stop in front of what looked like a house.

"The new hospital is under construction but won't be finished for a few years yet. It may not look like much, but it's all we have," Frank apologized and walked them inside.

The doctor, who looked like a kid, showed them to the three coolers for dead bodies and rolled him out. "I did the autopsy; here are my forms," he handed them over to Kate while Rick was looking over the body.

"Two GSWs to the chest. Do you have the bullets?" Kate asked. The doctor handed her a small plastic bottle that had the rounds in them. "Ballistics?" she inquired.

"This is a small town Agent," the Deputy reminded Kate.

"Tell us where you found him?" Rick asked, putting the sheet back down over the body.

"There is a burned out building just north of town, can't miss it. It took our volunteer fire department hours to put it out. Biggest fire we've ever had in town," Frank told them.

"Thanks Sheriff," Rick said.

"You need me you know where to find me," and Frank left.

"I have a house call to make, so if you'll excuse me," the doctor remarked.

"You make house calls?" Rick looked and sounded shocked.

"It's a small town," he replied and left the room.

"Jill?" Kate questioned.

"Scan of the bullets complete; they are standard .357 magnum rounds. Likely fired by a six shot revolver based on the dimple from the firing hammer that was used. Take me next to the body and I will scan him too." Jill requested.

Jill has scanned the dead body, forwarded me the information and I have run facial recognition software. "His name is Captain Robert Nairac, he is with the British military. He is on an undercover mission dealing with the IRA (PIRA)." Jack told them.

"IRA!" Rick was a little worried now.

"Scanning … It is believed that upper New York State is a hot bed of IRA members that have fled the British Islands. It is well known that a lot of Irish bars have donation jars just inside their front doors that provide support for the IRA," Jack added.

"Captain Nairac does not have any defensive wounds, so it is safe to assume that he was not killed up close. I'm also finding trace amount of powder on his hand. It is likely that he has fired a weapon recently," Jill told them.

"Jack, run facial on our good Sheriff and our good doctor if you please," Rick asked Jack.

"What are you thinking babe?" Kate had her theory, but wanted to hear Rick's.

"The local IRA members made him and he was involved in a gun fight. If I wanted to cover up this fight I would burn the building down to destroy any evidence," Rick speculated.

Kate started nodding her head. "And if he hit anyone, that person would be brought here to our friendly, house call making doctor, who looks a little young for a country doctor," Kate pointed out. "We need to search this so called hospital," Rick agreed and nodded his head.

"Scan complete. Our Sheriff is a retired officer who was on the Kansas City police force. He retired early and took another position with the Albany Police, likely to be near to his daughter. His wife died moments after child birth. I find no indication that he is associated with the IRA. Elizabethtown is a nice quiet town," Jack said to them.

"He gets his pay and an easy job where he has to do nothing because nothing happens here, but maybe just smart enough to call us in," Rick mused.

"The doctor is named Oscar Newman, however his real name is Timothy Dolan, whose father is Michael Dolan, who is suspected of a major bombing event in the UK in 1965. Michael Dolan is married to an American citizen and they both presently live in Lake George." Jack informed them.

"Let me guess, they own and operate an Irish bar and take donations from anyone who walks through their front door." Rick didn't much like this idea. Jack's silence spoke volumes.

"We need to search this hospital babe." Kate reminded Rick and turned to leave.

"This looks like where they would bring a gunshot victim." Rick remarked.

"Jill?" Kate questioned. "Scanning," Jill responded. "There is evidence that someone with AB blood type was worked on here recently. I'm unable to determine the reason, however."

"My money is on a gunshot wound." Rick submitted as Kate agreed. "I think this burned out building is next," Kate said.

They headed out on the road headed north when Kate stopped. "Northeast or northwest?" They both noticed that the main road went east while a dirt road went west.

"East takes us back close to the Interstate. If there was a shootout, it's not likely that it took place near the Interstate or it would attract attention. I vote west," Rick responded and watched as Kate took the dirt road.

"Jill?" Kate inquired.

"A scan of the road indicates that this road has seen some heavy use recently, including heavy as in fire truck heavy." Jill told them.

Satisfied they were headed the right way, Kate kept going. "There," Rick indicated. "Park next to the building," Rick requested just as Kate started to pull over to the side of the other side of the road. "Activate the 4x4 before you start the turn."

"If we need 4x4, I want it when we need it, not after we need it." Rick pointed out.

The building definitely looked like a fire had happened here. It had been built out of wood and most of the ceiling was gone along with one wall. "Wonder what this place was?" Kate was really mostly talking to herself, but loud enough that Rick heard her.

"I have an idea." Rick gestured to a few of the stones that were still in place.

"Grave stone carver." Kate was well acquainted with grave stones. "I need to go see mom again soon." Kate knew she hadn't been to her mother's grave site in weeks and she was feeling badly about it.

"You want me to come with you next time?" Rick was willing to support her if she needed it.

"That would be nice, thanks babe." Kate kissed his cheek before working their way inside.

They found more finished stones, one that had only just been started and a few blocks of stone waiting to be cut. "This looks like what they used to cut the stones." Rick pointed out.

"Scan the names, Jill, and we'll look them up later and ask them questions." Kate requested.

Rick left Kate and moved to the far side and started looking around. Then he stopped and flipped open his pocket knife and started digging in the wood. "Find anything?" Kate saw Rick working on something and came over to look for herself.

"It looks like a…" And a spent round falls out into Rick's hand. Rick held it up to look at it. "It looks like a 9mm."

"Our victim was shot by a .357. Is this one of his, or one of his attackers?" Kate questioned as she pulled out a baggy for Rick to drop the round into allowing Kate to mark the bag, seal it and stow it in her fanny pack for small evidence storage.

"Look around Kate, let's see if we can figure out if this was a meeting location or a place to hide something." Rick watched Kate begin walking around while talking to Jill.

"Jack I need you to hack the CIA and re-task one of their satellites. I want you to look around the area and use one of the ground satellites, too. Let's see if it isn't the building, but the surrounding area that has them interested in this location." Rick asked Jack. Then Rick started looking around. A fight took place here and he had been in a lot of those.

Rick was picking up and bagging his third what looked like a 9mm shell casing and marking the bag before stowing it in his fanny pack. "Castle, over here." Rick walked over to Kate.

"Jill's scan says the floor is hollow here," Kate told Rick.

"This building is on a concrete slab so there is no basement or crawlspace…interesting." Rick and Kate were soon on their hands and knees trying to clear the space.

It took some time, however they soon found and revealed an outline in the floor. "How do we open it?" Kate didn't see any handles.

"They make gravestones here. See if you can find a piece of steel that looks like a rod with a hook on one end. I'm betting that the hook goes here." Rick placed his finger in under a small area on one end that had a small rod buried in the concrete.

Kate smiled and got up on her feet looking around. Kate found something that was still hanging on one wall that fit the bill. "How about this?" Kate took it off the wall and handed it to Castle.

"Let's find out." Rick hooked it into place and started lifting one end. Then he pulled it across the floor towards him exposing a hole in the floor. "Castle, are those…" Rick finished her question.

"Weapon cases? Yeah they are. This one..." Rick used the rod he still had in hand. "...looks like an ammunition box. This one looks like maybe flash/bangs. This one looks like it might hold rifles of some kind. AR-15's maybe or something similar. Likely the ammunition is for them."

"This one..." Rick tapped it. "...this one scares me the most. It looks like just the right size for maybe 3 RPG's. Rocket Propelled Grenades, very dangerous. You use them to blow up cars, even armored cars like banks use, or that are used to carry dignitaries or blow holes in buildings," Rick explained.

"Sounds like our Captain found this cache and got caught finding it," Kate speculated.

"Richard, Katherine. Satellite coverage shows that there are two cars headed your way and will arrive in under one minute. Infrared suggests two in one car with three in the other. No other people are within satellite coverage," Jack warned them. They turned to look in that direction.

"Where are our tasers?" Rick asked quickly. "In the truck," Kate responded.

"This way." Rick motioned for Kate to follow him out the back. "How long does your invisibility last?" Rick asked just to verify what he remembered.

"One hour per 24 hour period." Kate told him. "Mine is only for 20 minutes, so we need to be quick while being careful. I'll take left, you take right. We need someone to interrogate for information so shoot for legs unless you are given no choice. Please be careful Kate." Rick gave Kate a quick kiss and moved to his end of the building.

They did however have one small problem. Their vests were in the truck.


	35. Chapter 35

**CH35**

 **It is still the same day: (January 4, 2001)**

Rick took a moment to unhook his weapon and attach his silencer while he kept an eye open and listened to Jack explain everything he was seeing, knowing Jack was telling Jill the same thing.

Rick also knew it was going to be dark soon and it was getting colder. "Jack, have Jill tell Kate to find something to cover her mouth with. Even if she is invisible, her breath in this cold weather will give her away." After that Rick opened his coat, pulled his shirt out, used his knife to start a cut, and ripped the lower portion off. Closing his coat he wrapped the strip from his shirt around his mouth and tied it into place.

"One car has blocked your truck in place while the other is parked across the street. There are three at the truck while the other two are walking across the street. One in each group has an AR-15 while the others have hand guns." Jack told him.

Rick decided to take the initiative using his Ranger training, not his FBI training. Rick fired a burst into the legs of one of the men that was crossing the street, watching him fall down screaming in pain.

His buddy suddenly falling and screaming had the other man's attention, allowing Rick a moment to put a burst into his legs, causing him to also fall to the ground howling in pain.

It was a calculated risk to Rick's mind. It took two bad guys out of the fight while at the same time alerted the other three that they had a fight on their hands, which was not good.

Kate had already activated her invisibility and was working her way down the side while keeping an eye on the interior as she made her way towards their truck.

She was suddenly surprised when one of the men came around the corner with his weapon out causing Kate to become frightened and stand still. It appeared, however, that he saw nothing so Kate aimed her weapon and fired three quick rounds into his legs, causing him to drop to the ground and cry out in pain.

It was now that Kate saw a guy inside the building who immediately opened up and started firing blindly in her general direction. Kate fell to the ground so that all the rounds that penetrated the outside wall went over her. Problem was it left her blind except for the guy she had dropped who was holding onto his legs moaning in pain.

Unbeknownst to Kate, Rick had looked through one of the destroyed windows and emptied his clip into the guy's body, killing him outright. Rick ejected his spent clip and slapped in a new one.

"Drop your weapon and you can get out of this alive. All of your other friends are out of action," Rick yelled out and stepped out into the dirt drive that went past this building where the two men Rick had dropped earlier were located.

"I won't ask you again." Rick shouted, moved slowly till he was across the street and headed for their car.

Kate, meanwhile, was up on her feet. She backed up to the edge of the building and slipped inside. It was here that she saw another guy working his way from one cover location to another on the opposite wall on the inside. Kate also saw an additional guy with an AR-15 lying on the ground inside in a pool of his own blood.

The first guy made it to where the burnt wall was gone and was looking outside and back inside. He obviously didn't see where either of them were located. Kate used the edge of the building as cover. She backed up and lifted a good sized rock and heaved it at him. As luck would have it, it hit the gun he was holding causing him to drop it momentarily.

The guy scrambled to recover his weapon and stood up to take a wild shot in Kate's direction. She shot him. At the same time Kate saw him dance from the short burst that Rick put into him, killing him.

"Clear?" Rick asked Jack who asked Jill. Jill was able to get a response from Kate. "Clear."

Rick emerged from his position. He removed the weapons from the men in the street while still invisible and heaved them past their car then left the men bleeding in the middle of the dirt road.

Rick looked inside the building and found two dead guys. He knew that left one somewhere. "Kate!?" Rick yelled out.

Rick heard Kate's voice tell him "Here" as she ended her invisibility. He was impressed since he hadn't really seen her. However, he did catch some movement to his left when Kate's first guy came crawling around the corner with a weapon in his hand.

Rick acted on instinct and put a burst into him, killing him. "Castle?" Kate's voice sounded concerned. "I'm fine," Rick responded and ended his invisibility surprising Kate since she hadn't seen him standing near one of the guys she had shot who had an AR-15.

Kate stepped her way carefully over to him and hugged him. "You sure you're alright?" Rick needed to hear it again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honest. I shot that guy in the legs however I was forced to shoot this guy, just before you killed him. Is there anyone still alive?" Kate didn't know.

"Just the two guys out in the dirt road slowly bleeding to death. Move their car and then help me load them in the bed of the truck and we can take them to the local hospital," Rick asked her.

"To the local IRA member who doubles as this towns doctor, and probably told these guys about us?" Kate questioned.

"If he wants his friends to live, he'll help. I just have to watch him like a hawk while you call in the reinforcements so they can go get the cache of weapons," Rick told her.

They had to find the keys first, which happened to be in the pocket of the dead man with the AR-15. Kate moved the car and then backed up the truck so they could load the two still living in it.

This time Rick drove while Kate kept her eyes on the two in the bed of the truck with the little window behind them open. "Go see if our good doctor is in. Just remember he may have sent these guys, so he isn't expecting us to show up," Rick warned Kate and watched her go inside with her weapon drawn.

Moments later the good doctor emerged with Kate right behind him holding her weapon on him. "If you want to help your friends live Mr. Dolan you'll help me transfer them inside where I will be watching the three of you. The other three are dead. Unless you want to join them, you won't do anything stupid."

Rick noticed the doctor's recognition of Rick using his real name. "We need to go back inside to get the gurney and wheel them inside." Dolan told them.

Rick helped Dolan move them inside with Kate remaining inside with the first man while they pick up the second. Kate left the room to make her call while Rick watched Dolan tend to these two's gunshot wounds.

"Ná insint dóibh aon rud Dolan," one of the men who was injured told him. "Ní bheidh a bheith i bpríosún a shábháil tú ó dúinn má flap tú do liopaí."

Dolan remained silent and continued to work on the other one's leg. "Tá go soith go bás nuair a fhaigheann sí anseo i dhá lá," the same guy told him.

Dolan had finished with one and had started working on the one with the mouth. "Ní mór duit a fháil ar bhealach chun rabhadh connolly go bhfuil an airm nochta, ní mór dúinn sin a thógáil amach go soith."

Rick was enjoying the guy with the mouth who obviously didn't think Rick knew what he was saying, which happened to be the truth. Rick knew that Jack could translate when they were alone later, so he just stood there watching the three of them. He knew that Jack was informing Jill who would tell Kate.

Kate was being connected with Agent Darrigo. "Agent Beckett, what have you got?" Kate was standing just inside the front door looking outside; It had long since gotten dark.

"Sir, we have found that our vic is actually one Captain Robert Nairac, who was working as an undercover British officer gathering information on the IRA. Apparently there is a strong contingent of IRA members in this area."

"We found a weapons cache where we were attacked by 5 men whom we believe are members of the IRA. Three are down while two are being tended to their wounds by an IRA member who is the local doctor. He is the son of Michael Dolan, sir."

"The two injured are speaking Irish Gaelic, believing that we can't translate, sir. They are presently worried that they will lose their weapons cache. They need the weapons to attack a person that they are only referring to as 'Bitch.' We believe this person is due to arrive in or near this area in roughly two days' time. They want her dead sir." Kate passed on what they knew and were still learning.

"Beckett, this is Shaw. You're sure they said Michael Dolan?" Jordan asked. Kate now understood that she had been on speaker the entire time. She didn't know why Jordan was still in New York and in the office this late. Or maybe she wasn't and was on conference call. It would explain the delay in being connected with Darrigo.

"Yes ma'am, we have whom we believe to be his son posing as this town's doctor, who may in fact be just that. We believe that Michael Dolan is in the Lake George area and is married to an American citizen. He may be using her name as a cover to prevent himself from being discovered." Kate was only just now speculating on Dolan hiding behind his wife's name.

"Special Agent Darrigo, I can't begin to express how important it is that we get our hands on Michael Dolan. If you need extra men you know the procedures. It is your office."

"Beckett, are you and Castle secure?" Jordan wasn't interested in losing these two.

"We're fine for now sir. We will likely transfer these two to the local sheriff's office. We don't believe the Sheriff himself is involved in this. We think he is a retired officer from another city looking for a nice quiet town to wind down his career in but his deputies may have ties to the local IRA, ma'am," Kate informed Jordan and Darrigo who was likely still listening.

"How long have you two been up Beckett?" Jordan asked.

"We drove the 4 plus hours to get here and have actually been up since 5 this morning, getting into the office early. We wanted to avoid the long line at security." Kate didn't feel tired at the moment.

"I advise that you secure your prisoners as best you can there in the hospital as well as secure Dolan's son. We can't have him warning his father that he has been found out. We'll get you some relief as soon as possible. Hang in there Beckett. …Darrigo, we need to talk." Kate had been dismissed. She stepped into the room to watch Dolan finish working on the last of the two of them.

"I'm going to the truck, we've been asked to secure these three in this building." Kate whispered into Rick's ear and went back outside and down to the street. She unlocked the shotgun that was in the extended cab area and lifted up the bag that was also there with a grunt since it was heavy and walked back inside.

Kate pulled Rick aside a respectable distance but still in view of their 3 friends. "We've been ordered to secure these 3 in this building. I think they are planning on a raid in Lake George. They seem to want his father pretty badly," Kate told Rick. She bent down to unzip the bag after handing Rick the shotgun, fishing out the extra pairs of cuffs that were located inside it.

They secured the two injured men to a table using the cuffs while using another pair to secure Dolan to a chair that he can at least lie back in.

Rick and Kate retreated to the front door. "I take it Jack told you what Mr. Big Mouth said?" Rick was hoping he did since Rick still didn't know what he said. It was only now that Jack told him. "Guess that explains why they are interested in Lake George. Did they speculate anything on who this bitch is who is showing up in two days' time?" Kate shook her head.

"Whoever it is, it sounds important to them that she dies," Rick commented trying to think.

"What are you thinking babe?" Kate inquired.

"They have some heavy weapons that they have hidden away. AR-15's that may possibly have been modified to be capable of firing on full automatic. Flash bangs and at least two if not three RPG's."

"If I was going to set up an ambush on a motorized convoy I would use an RPG on the most heavily armored looking vehicle or one that held most of the soldiers as my first shot. Open up with my AR-15's and when the support team exited the cars and took cover to return fire I would throw the flash bang or grenades if I had them."

"The final 2 RPG's would be forward and to the rear, in case the car I was after tried to leave that way. Blow up the front end and shoot the door open to get to who I wanted. Kill him or her or take that person and use him or her as a bargaining chip to get something I want." Rick was thinking aloud.

"And kill him or her after they get what they want," Kate added, watching as Rick nodded his head.

"Whoever it is, is worth something-a reason to take this risk and anyone who is that important is going to be heavily guarded," Rick pointed out.

"I don't understand something then. If this person is that important, why isn't he or she flying to get there? Even if it isn't a commercial flight, there are private jets, helicopters, even a simple twin engine turbo prop," Kate mused.

"Maybe they are." Rick went back to thinking.

"Can you shoot down a plane or helicopter with an RPG?" Kate was happy Rick had been a Ranger; he knew the answers to these questions.

"A jet or plane no, and even no for a helicopter if it is high enough. They would need a stinger missile system for that. No, what they are after is on the ground. However say everyone thinks the target is going by air but in fact is traveling by ground." Rick replied.

"The air story is a cover for the ground transportation. But to know that this person is actually traveling by ground means…" Kate's voice trailed off.

"That they have a mole or at least a leak in their security measures. Someone on the inside somewhere has sold this person out." Rick finished for Kate. "Call Darrigo, I'm going to go check on our guests." Rick left Kate who pulled out her phone.

"Agent Beckett, has something happened?" Darrigo answered her call with a question.

"Castle and I have been talking sir. We know they plan on using these weapons to attack a target with and they want whoever this person they call 'Bitch' badly. However AR-15's, grenades and RPG's are only good for ground targets. We are speculating that their target might possibly be advertised as traveling by air, however that route is a decoy and they are traveling by car."

"However the only way this group would now that…" Darrigo cut Kate off. "Is if there is a leak. DAMN IT!" Darrigo finished for her. He wasn't the Special Agent in charge of the New York field office for no reason. "Yes sir, we believe so." Kate told him.

"Nice work Agent. Frazier and Hammond are headed your way using lights. Estimate 3 hours till they get there. Stay where you are and stay safe. We are in conference about how to enter Lake George. If you learn anything don't hesitate to call." Darrigo said to Kate.

"Yes sir." Kate ended the call and went looking for Castle. She found him and took him aside. "Frazier and Hammond are three hours out, we've been ordered to stay here. They are working on a plan on Lake George." Kate briefed him.

"What babe?" Kate could see Rick thinking again.

"We have his son. If he is a loving father like any good Irishman, he would be in contact with his son." Rick pointed out.

"Meaning our Dolan here has a way of contacting his father," Kate replied.

"We need to search this hospital again, only this time look for something else," Rick told her.

"I'll search, you watch our friends." Kate kissed Castle and walked off, heading upstairs to begin working her way down.

"Jack, can you keep an eye on this building? Dolan may be expected somewhere, or the guys they sent may be expected back soon. They may even be a part of the ambush," Rick asked him.

"Hacking the CIA again and re-tasking one of their satellites. Not to worry-they see nothing. Coverage will only last just short of 3 hours however. It will be another 30 minutes before the next satellite is in the area," Jack warned him.

"It'll have to be enough, thanks," Rick said. Rick continued watching their guests while his mind kept spinning. There was something and he just knows he's missing it.

It was an hour later and Kate was back downstairs to check on Castle. Rick took Kate aside. "Anything?" Rick queried.

Kate shook her head. "Nothing so far, it is possible that it is on his person; we only searched the guys we shot," Kate commented.

"I've been thinking. They call this person Bitch with such venom and they are the IRA, who could they hate that much?"

"And I'm wondering if this person is that hated and powerful enough, the ground transportation would be large. Armed escort out in front, the target in the middle followed by another armed escort. Two or three armored SUV's front and rear with the target in another armored SUV between two cars." Rick was trying to think.

"But they only have 3 RPG's total, they would never succeed." Kate pointed out.

"They would if this was only one of two or more teams all equally armed." Rick said to her.

"Lake George!" Kate looks up at Rick, suddenly seeing where he is going.

"Go call Darrigo and then get back to searching. We'll search the son after you finish the hospital." Rick wasn't convinced that the son would keep something that important on him.

"Agent Beckett?" Darrigo answered after just one ring.

"Agent Castle and I have been speculating again. If the IRA hates this person this much and they know this person is traveling by car with a decoy by air, the support would likely be large and armored."

"What if this group is only one of two or more teams? What if Michael Dolan has another team or two in Lake George? One team attacks the front, another the rear, likely our team, with maybe a third as a flank waiting in a critical spot." Kate concluded.

Darrigo was silent for a time. "I'll take it under advisement and consult with Agent Shaw. We may need more men to go into Lake George. Is it still quiet there?" Darrigo was curious.

"So far all is quiet sir. We are searching the hospital to see if the son has anything that would pin point his father's location, sir." Kate informed him.

"Keep up the good work Agent. Call me if you have any more of these insights. Questions, no matter if they appear to be stupid, are to be shared. Hammond called in to say they are 2 hours out. I've given them your numbers, so they should be in contact when they are close." Darrigo advised Kate.

"Yes sir, thank you, sir." Kate ended the call. What the hell had they gotten themselves into?

Kate went back to Castle and pulled him aside. Kate however had to stifle a yawn before she said anything. "Hammond and Frazer are 2 hours out, they will call us when they are close."

"Castle how much ammunition do you still have?" Kate was trying to think ahead.

"I still have everything for my SIG 22, and I'm down to my last 2 clips for this baby, one of which is half empty and that's it." Rick answered.

"I've got 2 – ½ clips left, however we have 50 rounds in the bag along with the shot gun and 12 spare shells." Kate told him.

Rick thought about it. "You take the shot gun and the shells and give me about a third of that 50. We need to find something on Michael Dolan," Rick remarked and went back to watching over his guests.

Kate placed the shot gun and the spare shells where she wanted it and put most of the 50 rounds in two of her pockets while giving Castle the rest and then continued searching.

An hour later Kate's phone vibrated while she was on her back on the floor in some room searching everywhere she can think of. "Beckett." Kate answered.

"This is Hammond. We are about one hour out. We are running with lights on and passing everyone we come across. Are you still secure?" he inquired.

"We're fine still, no activity. Be advised Lake George may be infested with an IRA hit team or two," Kate warned them.

"So we have been informed. We plan on killing the lights as we pass through though we will maintain our speed. Verify your location." Hammond was being careful.

"All green, still at the hospital with three guests. Agent Castle is watching them." Kate had faith that Castle was still awake and watching them.

 **As it so happened at that moment:**

"How about a bathroom break Mr. FBI guy?" Dolan asked.

"Not a chance." Rick replied.

"I really do have to go man." Dolan whined.

"I don't care if you pee in your pants or have diarrhea in your shorts, the answer is no." Rick responded and moved to check on everyone's cuffs, including Dolan's who jerked on them when Rick got close.

"My lawyer is going to have a field day with you and your treatment of us." Dolan hissed at Rick.

"I let you save your friends. I could have left them to bleed to death and it's not my fault you can't hold it." Rick countered and went back to his seat to watch them.

Meanwhile Kate found a safe hidden behind a lower drawer of the desk that she pulled out. "Finally." Kate started smiling. "Jill?" Kate knew Jill could open it.

"Safe is now unlocked." Jill told her.

Kate got down on her hands and knees, opens it, and started pulling everything she found out of it. "Let's see what we've got," Kate murmured to herself.

"$20 grand, what appears to be a list of phone numbers with code names by the look of it. I wonder if one of them is Michael? Oooo, and one cell phone." Kate turned it on. "And it's charged, meaning someone keeps it that way, though it looks like the battery is down to half power. …Jill?"

"Scanning… This phone has only been used to send and receive calls from a single phone number. Jack is presently searching that number. …Jack has said that number is unlisted as is the number for this phone." Jill informed her.

"My money is on it being Michael Dolan," Kate said to herself and pulled out her cell phone.

Rick meanwhile is being shocked on his arm, which got him up and away from his guests. "Yes Jack." Rick said.

"Satellite coverage shows two trucks pulling up out front with infrared indicating two men per truck." Jack told him.

"SHIT! Tell Kate!" Rick barked out and tried to think of a plan.


	36. Chapter 36

**CH36**

 **It is still the same day: (January 4, 2001)**

Kate rushed towards the front of the hospital where Castle was standing. "More of them? Is this town nothing but IRA members?" She didn't like this town anymore.

Kate tugged out her phone as they both watched the two trucks pull up and stop next to theirs. "Hammond, its Beckett. We have company," Kate huffed as she watched them go back to their trucks and pull out AR-15's and shotguns. "Heavily armed company, four of them. …got it." Kate hung up.

"Hammond and Frazier are still 45 minutes out." Kate told him. "What do you want to do?" she asked Castle.

Rick sighed, not sure what he wanted to do. If this was his Ranger team he knows what they would do, but this was Kate, his fiancé, and he wanted to be married, not a widower, but he knew he was right.

"The best defense is…" Rick offered, looking at Kate.

Kate exhaled, not liking this plan. "Is a good offense." She lowered her head.

"Not to worry, I think you're going to like this." Rick lifted his eyebrows a couple of times. "You are immune to what you are about to see." Rick informed her and gently touched her.

They both watch as the four men, one by one, go up onto the front porch and spread out across the front of the hospital that looks more like a Victorian house.

As soon as one of them cracks the front door open Rick's illusion pops up confusing the four of them. They instantly find themselves inside the middle of a mirror arcade looking at multiple versions of themselves all over the place. It wasn't possible and they knew it, yet it was what they saw.

Rick used another illusion. "You can put down your weapons and go to jail or you can leave in body bags." Rick threw his voice so that it sounded like he is in there with them.

His answer was one of them opening up with his AR-15 on full auto, followed by the others emptying their weapons at points they still hope are into the hospital. Some how they do manage to succeed at doing that.

Problem was Rick and Kate weren't inside the hospital anymore. Rick stood there and opened up with his weapon on full auto and sprayed the area where he could see them standing catching two of them in the legs. Kate was in closer just off to one side and used her shotgun to shoot the other two in the legs.

They both had activated their invisibility and went out the side of the house. They proceeded to the front and moved in behind the four of them.

"These guys are idiots, no training of any kind," Rick said to himself.

He went forward and put three more rounds into the legs of the two he had already shot. He heard and sort of watched Kate do the same, only she used her service weapon instead of the shot gun. Then Rick and Kate removed the men's weapons while still invisible and let them moan and roll around holding their legs.

Rick launched their weapons out into the yard and saw two more get thrown from nowhere causing him to smile. "Still don't like my plan?" Rick inquired.

Kate deactivated her invisibility. "Yes. You're just lucky that these guys are idiots." Even Kate thought a full frontal assault was stupid.

Rick turned off his invisibility. "I'll keep that in mind for the next time. I hate to say this, but if we want these four bozos to live…" Rick made a face of pain.

"Go get him, I'll watch these four," Kate told Rick as she inserted 2 rounds into her shotgun and pumped it to put one in the chamber. She watched the men moan as they bled all over the front porch.

Dolan was just starting on the third guy, doing quick work on each to keep them alive, when Kate's phone vibrated. They only had zip ties from the bag Kate had brought in left and was using them on guy number two, leaving him on the floor next to guy number one. "Beckett."

Kate listened for a moment. "No, no more problem, you can come on in." Kate ended the call. "Two minutes." Kate advised Castle who had turned to look at her and nodded his head.

Kate met Frazier and Hammond at the front door. "This way," she said and took them to Castle.

Frazier and Hammond looked over everything. Two men who had leg wounds were cuffed to tables. Two more with leg wounds had their hands and feet zip tied were lying on the floor, with one on a gurney being worked on by someone who they guessed was Dolan's son and one guy on the floor with leg wounds who was unconscious.

"You two have been busy, what do you want us to do?" Frazier asked.

"There is an apartment upstairs. I don't know what Castle wants but what I could use is some sleep after these guys are all secured." Kate replied.

"We'll watch them, you are supposed to call Special Agent Darrigo upon our arrival." Hammond informed her. Since Frazier had done most of the driving, he was feeling alert and rested. They had changed drivers on the way up and their car now needed gas since it was pretty much running on fumes to get here quickly.

Kate pulled out her phone and walked away. "Report," Darrigo demanded as soon as he came on line after just one ring.

"Hammond and Frazier have arrived. We had four more uninvited guests likely all are IRA members. Something big is really going on sir. The only good thing I can report about these people is that they have little to no combat training." Kate was thankful for that.

"I can't get anyone to you until after daylight tomorrow. You four are on your own till then," Darrigo apprised her.

"We found a phone that has been used to call only one number, we believe Dolan's son and father have been using it to keep in touch." Kate gave him both numbers.

"I'll have Penelope see what she can dig up on the numbers," Darrigo told Kate.

"I also have a list of phone numbers with what look like code names next to each number. I'll take a picture of it and send it to Penelope," Kate advised him.

"Good, keep up the good work agent," Darrigo commended Kate.

"Yes sir. Any word on who they are after?" Kate was curious and knew even if he knew he might not tell her.

"We still have calls in on that, once I think you have need to know, I'll let you know." Darrigo ended the call.

"Yes sir." Kate said to her dead phone. Kate was suddenly feeling very tired and walked slowly back to where Castle was located.

Rick and Kate stuck around just long enough to watch Frazier cuff Dolan to his chair again. "Tell them to pee on themselves and poop in their shorts if they ask for a bathroom break again," Rick told them.

"Got it." Frazier started smiling.

Rick followed Kate upstairs. He hadn't been up there since he was busy watching their prisoners. He found a small studio apartment with a Murphy bed that was down, a sofa, an end table, kitchen and TV trays. Clothing for a male was lying around or hanging out in the open. Rick noticed that the kitchen sink was filled with dirty dishes.

"You sure you want to sleep up here?" The place was a pig sty as far as Rick was concerned.

"Yes," Kate moaned as she set her shot gun down and removed her weapon's holster followed by her heeled boots and fell onto the bed. Kate picked up and launched one of the pillows since it didn't smell like Castle.

Rick chuckled and removed his shoulder harness and placed it on the sofa. His SIG 22 followed with his shoes next. Rick crawled into the bed and moved in close to Kate. He placed her head where Kate always slept with an arm wrapped around her.

"Better?" Rick whispered.

Kate twisted her head so that her nose was in Rick's chest and breathed him in. "Much!" Kate closed her eyes and tried to let her tired and aching body lead her to sleep.

Rick was awake long enough to feel Kate completely relax against him and feel her breathing even out telling him she was asleep. His mind was still working. Why were these idiots this bad when they apparently have a plan to kill someone?

And where were they getting all these guys from? The IRA can't be that deep around here, can they? Still if their timing was right, whoever it was they were after was traveling in two days, so maybe they brought in everyone they could lay their hands on.

Had they eliminated the team that this weapon cache was meant for? Would that put an end to their plan? Did they have a back-up plan?

It took a lot for Rick to get to sleep. Rick felt his foot being tapped and was slowly waking up. Rick knew if it was bad Jack would have shocked him awake and Kate typically slept without moving much.

Rick finally had his eyes open and saw Hammond standing over them. "It's almost daylight," Hammond informed Rick. The agent smiled at what he saw and went back downstairs.

Rick started running his hand through Kate's hair and kissing the top of her head. All that happened was Kate hummed and snuggled in even closer. "It's time to wake up Kate, it's almost daylight," Rick told her while kissing her head again.

Kate simply turned so her head was even more buried into him and felt her kiss that spot. "Go back to sleep Castle." Kate kissed the same spot.

"Sorry Kate but we need to get up, we still have IRA captives to take care of," Rick tried again and kissed Kate's head once more.

"Hmmm, IRA, weapons… FBI!" Kate sat up suddenly and looked around searching for her weapons.

"We're fine Kate, we just need to get up and join Hammond and Frazier. They might like their chance at a quick nap," Rick said to Kate.

It was enough to get Kate to roll out of the bed. "God I'd kill for a shower or even a toothbrush." Kate walked over to her weapons.

"I'm sure this place has a bathroom with a shower," Rick replied.

Kate shook her body. "Yeah, no thanks though I do need to pee." She headed for the bathroom knowing exactly where it was, since she had found it earlier while performing her search.

Rick used the bathroom while Kate was collecting her weapons. It was only a couple of minutes later and they were both headed downstairs. "You two want to trade off to take a cat nap upstairs? Go right ahead," Rick said while he checked how much ammunition he still had.

"We're good for now. Your friends have peed on themselves," Hammond informed them.

"So that's what that smell is." Kate crinkled her nose. Rick, however, had smelled worse.

"In that case I'm thinking Kate and I should go collect their weapons from that pit, and keep it from them if you two are good alone with our friends here. Should only take an hour or so." Rick suggested.

"I could really use some coffee," Frazier moaned. "Amen," Kate seconded his feelings.

"There may be a cheap coffee machine upstairs," Rick remarked and watched Frazier head upstairs. Rick chuckled at him.

Frazier had been gone for 15 minutes when he came back downstairs carrying something that had 4 cups of coffee inside it. "These were the only clean cups I could find. The guy who lives up there is a pig," Frazier informed them, not like they didn't already know.

"Part of that mess is my fault," Kate told him. "I searched it looking for anything that would help explain all this." Kate took one of the cups and sipped, making a face. Still, it was coffee.

Rick and Kate took their coffee out to their truck and Kate handed Rick the keys so he could drive. They found the burnt out building again with no problem however both of the cars that had been there were gone. "Uh-Oh!" Rick exclaimed as he stopped well short of the building.

"They've been here." Kate commented. She drew her weapon, pulled the slide back and took the safety off. Kate watched Rick attached the silencer to his weapon. "I should have taken the time to reload my clips." Rick shook his head. He really had gotten soft since leaving the Rangers. He really needed to up his game. Rick knew that all three of their weapons used the same ammunition.

"They are in your pockets just like mine. We can wait Castle," Kate offered and watched as Rick dug out all of his spare rounds. She held them while he filled his clips using up every round he had left.

"We stick to this side and work our way through the trees till we reach the house," Rick said to Kate.

It took them some time before they could look inside with Rick keeping guard while Kate looked in the hole. "They're gone Castle, all of it." Rick cursed a blue streak.

"It was the weapons or the prisoner Castle and we needed information. Just where did they take them?" Kate questioned.

Suddenly Rick turned his head to look at Kate. "Hospital!"

Kate made a face of shock and distress. "Oh shit! And we left them." Kate yanked out her phone and called Hammond. "Hammond, the weapons are gone, they may be headed your way. They will have RPG's, AR-15's and grenades or flash bangs. We will be back as fast as we can, keep your eyes open and call us if you see anything." Kate ended the call.

"Come on Kate we are leaving." Rick reached over to Kate and they instantly were on the front porch of the hospital just as they saw a truck roll up and slam on the brakes.

Rick watched as a guy who was in the bed of the truck rise up while holding something big. "RPG!" Rick grabbed Kate and ran inside. "RPG, everyone out the back!" Rick yelled at Hammond and Frazier.

Rick was the last out the back door just as a huge blast erupted at the front of the hospital. He knew just what an RPG could do to a wood frame building and knew the front of the hospital was now heavily damaged and likely on fire.

"You two go that way, Kate and I will go the opposite. Try and squeeze them between us," Rick told Hammond and Frazier. Rick and Kate ran their direction while Rick raised his weapon and scanned the area as they moved. Problem was they had a large open space to cross to reach the building next door. "Invisibility," Rick told Kate and disappeared in front of her, though Kate could feel him take her arm.

Kate activated her version of invisibility and felt Rick pull her until he let go. Kate heard Rick's feet run across the hard surface with Kate right behind him, she thought, with her own boots sounding on the hard surface.

Just as they reached the building next door there was another large explosion as what was left of the hospital took more damage. This was followed by two smaller explosions in quick succession. "RPG followed by two grenades." Kate could hear Castle, even if she couldn't see him. Suddenly she saw him. "Keep yours up Kate, yours lasts longer. I've got maybe 5 minutes left to me," Rick instructed Kate, sure that she is close by.

"What now Castle?" Kate was curious.

"Call Hammond, tell them not to do anything until after they use the third RPG. I want you to move out to the car parked in the street and use it as cover. Just after the third RPG I want you to open fire. We shoot to kill this time Kate. …Now go!" Rick raised his weapon to provide cover if needed.

Kate pulled out her phone and dialed Hammond before she started running for the car parked out front. "Hammond, wait for the third RPG to be fired and then open up on them, we will follow immediately." Kate waited for a reply before hanging up and ducked down behind the car, breathing heavily, steadying herself. She was an FBI agent not a damn Army Ranger.

Rick decided to risk it and used one of his illusions.

 _Shadow Evocation Greater - You tap energy from the Plane of Shadow to cast a quasi-real, illusion. If damage is sustained it is only partially real if the victim does not believe the illusion._

Rick chose a zombie who looks truly ugly which showed up on the opposite side of the truck and attacked the guy with the RPG before he got his third and hopefully last shot off.

Rick was rewarded with hearing someone scream and watched as he involuntarily shot as the RPG flew far up in the sky, up and over the hospital, where it landed and exploded. "SHIT!" Rick hadn't thought of that; he could only hope no one was injured in the explosion.

Right on schedule Kate, Hammond, Frazier and himself all open up on the truck where both men are located. The second guy was just getting ready to throw another grenade when he is hit and dropped it.

The guy in the bed of the truck is screaming for all he is worth as he can feel himself being eaten alive by a real honest to GOD zombie.

His screams ended when the grenade his buddy had dropped exploded followed moments later by the truck exploding.

Kate ended her invisibility and stood watching the truck burn, taking a quick look to see if Castle was okay. She could see him stand from where he had been laying on the ground. Looking past the burning truck Kate could make out Hammond and Frazier emerging from where they were.

It a few minutes later they could hear sirens getting louder. They had gathered together to look at the burning truck and the burning and ruined hospital. "We're in trouble aren't we?" Kate just knew they were in trouble for all of this.

"You two did this yesterday didn't you?" Hammond looked at Rick and Kate.

"Something similar, twice actually," Rick confirmed.

"Leave it to the new rookies to create this big a mess. Is working with you two always going to be like this?" Frazier asked not expecting an answer.

They watched as the town's two fire trucks showed up along with the town's sheriff. "We'll talk with the sheriff. I wonder if our captives are still alive?" Frazier questioned as he and Hammond moved off to intercept the Sheriff.

Kate looked at Rick. "These two weren't here for us were they? They were here to kill the people we had captured so they couldn't talk weren't they?" Kate wanted Rick to say no, but she knew better.

"Likely killing us would have been icing on the cake." Rick nodded his head as they watched the firemen start putting out the fire in what was left of the hospital.

"Who is so damn important that Michael would kill his own son?" Kate couldn't wrap her mind around a parent willingly killing his own son. "Just who the hell is 'Bitch?'" She wanted answers. Kate took a moment to remove her spent clip and slap in a new one, which got Rick to do the same with his weapon.

"Our first case as FBI Agents." Rick commented softly.

"Think it's our last?" Kate added quietly. Everyone was dead and she felt bad about that, just wasn't sick about it. Was that because even if she had killed someone, she hadn't done it face to face?

Kate was starting to truly understand what Castle felt when he killed that 15 year old kid who probably was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kate took hold of Rick's arm and leaned into him. She still had Rick and she loved him.


	37. Chapter 37

**CH37**

 **It is now 5 days later: (January 9, 2001)**

There is a minor amount of material that might be considered to be "M" rated, still it is likely this is still a "T" rated chapter. Having said that, reader discretion is advised.

XxXxXXXXxxxXXXxxxxXxXxX

Rick and Kate had spent the last 5 days doing paperwork. It took a lot of work to write out every single action they had taken since getting assigned to this case. It took a number of late nights together to get their story straight about what to say about teleporting, the use of invisibility and how they got back to the hospital so quickly after finding the weapons missing.

Kate was lying in Rick's arms, naked after making love to each other. "Think they'll believe us?"

"Until Frazier and Hammond showed up we can tell them what we please just so long as it coincides with our phone calls with Special Agent Darrigo. We'll be fine Kate." Rick was convinced it would work out.

"Think they'll tell us what was going on?" Kate questioned, since the New York office had been alive with activity since that day. Even the director of the FBI had been in the office.

Now Rick and Kate were sitting in the video conference room, waiting. For what, they had no idea. Finally Special Agent Darrigo walked in and set up a video conference call. Soon Agent Jordan Shaw and the Director were on screen.

"Agents Castle and Becket, Special Agent Darrigo and Agent Jordan Shaw are here to fill you in on what you don't know, since you two are directly responsible for what took place. When they are done you two are going to be escorted to a secret site. …Agents." The Director sat back and just listened since he already knew everything.

"We caught a break when the local sheriff called us in and another break, it would appear, when you were sent to the site. It seems Michael Dolan had called in a large number of his IRA buddies so they could train to perform a hit on someone," Darrigo paused.

"Bitch," Kate whispered.

"Quite correct Beckett. These people hate her with a passion unsurpassed by anyone outside of the Middle East." Jordan spoke for the first time.

"Her? So it is a woman we are talking about." Kate had heard the reference to this being a female.

"To the IRA she is anything but a woman, more like the devil incarnate. However, yes, a woman, someone who is on our side and has been since before she even came into power." Jordan told them.

"Power, female," Kate repeated trying to place those two things into one person, a person that the IRA would hate so much.

Rick tilted his head. "Thatcher?" he questioned softly.

"Very good Agent Castle." Special Agent Darrigo was impressed.

"Margaret Thatcher was making what would likely be her last visit to the United States. British Intelligence had a lead that the IRA was planning something, something big and credible." Jordan informed them.

"Captain Nairac," Kate mentioned, catching up to speed.

"Correct, Captain Robert Nairac was, they thought, firmly embedded into the IRA. It is believed that his last communication that alerted us to the plot is what got him killed. Why he was at the site of weapons storage is something we may never know.

Still his actions may have saved the life of one of our most reliable allies," Jordan related.

"We have had reliable information of threats to Margaret Thatcher's life throughout the 80's and into the 90's. We have been chasing how these threats became viable for years until this threat." Darrigo disclosed.

"They had a mole," Rick whispered.

Darrigo nodded his head, impressed with these two and upset at the same time, knowing that he was going to be investigated over this incident. "It was one of our secretaries here in the New York office. She had been feeding the IRA information for years it appears. Penelope has managed to chase down several of her phone calls along with a few emails," Darrigo told them, worried about his job.

"The security for Thatcher decided to try and use a decoy that would have her flying in using a helicopter with armed escort. However they had arranged for her to travel into New York City from Canada via armed ground escort. Four SUVs with 4 heavily armed men each. In-between them was going to be Thatcher in an armored SUV with two cars filled with more heavily armed men," Jordan picked up where Darrigo had stopped.

"They had even planned on stopping in Lake George to fill up their vehicles with gas, rest and eat something," Jordan added, almost laughing.

Kate hung her head down, sighed, and then shook her head. "Dolan?" Kate asked.

"It took a lot of phone calls before we could get anyone on her security detail to believe us. Thatcher was transferred to a helicopter while her ground team continued on as planned.

We sent three teams into Lake George and combined with their ground team we executed our own surprise for the IRA." Darrigo informed them.

"Casualties?" Rick knew there had to be at least a few.

"We lost 2 with 5 injured. We did, however, pick Michael Dolan out of their group of dead. We have detained his wife and are still searching the entire town of Lake George. We've found only a few local IRA supporters in town along with just one un-used hidden weapon cache." "Darrigo reported.

"And Elizabethtown?" Kate questioned.

"The sheriff's two deputies have been detained and the sheriff has decided to officially retire from active service, permanently." Darrigo left out the offer the FBI had given him if he didn't comply.

"So what's next?" Kate inquired, since it sounded like it was all over.

"I already have another case for you two since you did so well on this one, plus we have a surprise for you. However you have the next two days off starting tomorrow. Use them wisely. Special Agent Darrigo, good luck." And Jordan was gone.

Rick and Kate looked at Darrigo. "Here is the paperwork on your next assignment." Darrigo pushed across two large vanilla envelopes. "Your assignment and travel documents are all in there. If you'll just wait here," Darrigo asked and then left them alone in the room.

 **It is now late the next day: (January 10, 2001)**

Kate was up against the edge of the infinity pool that she was in with her chin resting on her crossed arms looking out onto the view that they had. They were back in their now favorite hotel in St. Lucia. St. Lucia had long since become Kate's favorite island; they were even in the same room as last time.

They had gotten here hours ago and had yet to leave their room. Kate had brought her toy along with the anal lube. They had made love to each other 'til they were too tired to move.

Kate, however, had managed to roll out of bed and slipped into the pool. She swam around a little before stopping where she was now. Suddenly there were hands on her shoulders that started rubbing and massaging followed by soft kisses. Kate hummed and tilted her head to allow Castle better access to her neck. She was completely sated and no longer interested in sex, but even now the feel of Rick's touch did something to her that she had long since given up trying to understand. Kate just relished in what Castle could do to her.

"You're thinking too hard; I could hear you all the way over to the bed." Rick wrapped his arms around Kate, finding her still naked like he still was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Kate turned her head for a moment to look at Castle and smiled before turning back to gaze at the view.

"It wasn't any noise you may have made-the bed got cold. I don't sleep very well when you're not next to me. I never even thought that was possible until I met you. Now I have insomnia when you're not near," Rick confided. Kate smiled, looking pleased, since she felt the same.

"So what has you up this late?" Rick kissed her shoulder, pressed his face into Kate's neck, and breathed her in, smelling left over sex and chlorine. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I thought the IRA was gone by now, and here they are in force in upstate New York, planning an attack on the British Ex-Prime Minister. You have to really hate someone to go to those lengths. To want vengeance instead of justice so badly that you become the evil that you hate so much," Kate whispered, still feeling herself in Rick's arms.

"And I'll be here for you to prevent you from going that route when we finally get around to finding out who killed your mother," Rick replied.

"You think we will?" Kate questioned.

"Find out who killed her or even try to? In any case the answer is yes. It won't be this month and it likely won't be the next. Or this year even, but we will, you'll see." Rick kissed her shoulder again. "What did you think of her?" Rick changed the subject a little.

"She looks older than I remember her being, having said that, that woman is still smart as a tack and she still doesn't pull any punches." Kate smiled as she remembered Margaret Thatcher stepping into the room after Special Agent Darrigo had left the room.

"She reminded me of some of my commanding officers, she was all business that's for sure." Rick was smiling, happy that he had gotten to meet someone that had played a major role in history.

"You even got another medal." Kate smiled as she remembered watching Thatcher pin it on him.

"You got one too as I recall," Rick murmured into Kate's ear. "How do you know I have medals?" Rick pulled away from Kate and Kate could feel his presence leave her. Kate groaned internally, she hadn't meant for him to know that.

Kate turned and placed her hands on either side of Rick's face. "Before you actually proposed I was so sure that you were going to ask me to marry you that I went snooping looking for my ring. I just knew that you were going to ask me, and I wanted to see it so badly. See it on my finger and tell myself that my name was going to be Katherine Castle someday."

"I found what looked like a large wood cigar box instead. There were all these medals inside instead of my ring." Kate moved in close so that she was just a hairs breath away from Rick's lips. "Please tell me you didn't earn them doing something stupid because Meredith had killed your baby." Kate searched Rick's eyes and saw her answer in them.

"Oh BABY, please don't think like that anymore. You own too much of my heart. If you did something stupid and got yourself killed it would crush me. If your heart stops beating so would mine." Kate murmured into Rick's lips.

Rick opened his mouth to say something however Kate silenced him by kissing him. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. After Kate broke from the kiss. "I would never kill our baby Rick, never," Kate whispered softly into Rick's ear.

Kate could feel Rick's body shaking. Kate knew she had been right and found the weak spot in Castle's soul. It was only seconds later that she heard Rick's muffled sobs. Kate had figured out his past just a little too well. "You have me now baby and I'm not going anywhere."

Kate never did let go of Castle even after they both got back into bed. Come morning, Rick was feeling much better. They were both enjoying themselves as they went scuba diving 'til their tanks ran out of air.

After showering and getting dressed, Kate talked Castle into renting a jeep and going to the very northern tip of the island. This trip they took one of the trails down to one of the beaches that were along the way.

It was lovely to see and get their feet wet in but it wasn't what Kate wanted and this time nothing was going to get in her way.

They were standing hand in hand at the top of the hill looking out into the ocean, taking in the view and feeling the breeze. Kate looked around just to make sure they were alone. "Fuck me Castle, I've wanted you to take me up here on this hill ever since the first time we came here. Please Castle, I want you to take me, make me beg and scream." Kate buried her face in Rick's chest and reached down to wake up little Castle.

Kate was lying literally on Castle after he had gone down on her and teased her while never letting her come. Then he flipped Kate over so that she was on all fours and tormented her by simply rubbing his erection up and down her lips. "Castle…PLEASE!" Kate begged and Castle slammed into her, causing her to cry out. Soon the only sound that could be heard was the wind, the slapping of wet skin against wet skin, and Kate crying out in pleasure.

It wasn't until Rick bent over Kate's back and reached down to stroke her clit that Kate screamed out as she came all over Castle's erection, feeling him fill her with his come.

Kate was content that one of her fantasies had been fulfilled. "I love you Castle, so very, very much." A happy and glowing Kate held onto Castle as they made it down the hill and back to their hotel. As they relaxed in their room, they cracked open their envelopes to go over their new assignment.

They found airline tickets that would take them to Miami. "Oooo, someplace warm this time." Kate liked this assignment already.

Kate was reading and wasn't seeing why they were involved. "This is a telemarketing scam Castle, why are we going?" She didn't see how this fit into their type of work.

Rick was more of a speed reader and was already done. He leaned over Kate and flipped to the next page and pointed. Frank Fields and Edna Fields had fallen for one of the telemarketer's scams and they were drained of just over $460 thousand. They were both diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer's disease and had been confused just enough that they didn't remember what the other had done or even what they had done. It wasn't until their son tried to make a payment in their name that he found out what had occurred.

Problem was their son wasn't just someone who rolled over and took it. He decided to be stupid and looked them up. He found the telemarketer was based in Miami and where they were located. The idiot had taken a weapon with him when he went to confront them.

It resulted in a hostage situation where the local police had killed the Fields' only child while he was fighting to get his parents' money back. Rick and Kate's job was to help retired FBI agents posing as elderly couples gather information on the telemarketers. While this operation was running in Miami, another operation would be happening in San Diego since both cities were hot beds for this type of telemarketers due to political decisions that had been made state wide as well as locally. These two cities were perfect for all telemarketers including the unethical ones.

"Good thing my dad is a lawyer," Kate commented after reading everything including who their contacts were in Miami.

"Speaking of which, we should pack and teleport home. Don't we have a dinner reservation with your dad tonight?" Rick asked.

"Oh shit!" Kate hopped up out of bed and ran for the dresser where what few clothes Kate and Rick had brought with them were located. Kate stopped and turned back to bend down and kiss Castle. "Thanks babe. I'll pack if you pick up our mess." Kate gave Rick another quick kiss and jogged for the dresser picking up their lone suitcase along the way.

"Hi dad, we're not late are we?" Kate pleaded with her face scrunched up, hoping to have her dad say no. "You're right on time Katie." Jim told her, watching Kate relax suddenly, and smiling after Kate turned around to leave.

They were sitting at a simple restaurant. "You met Margaret Thatcher?" Jim almost choked on his glass of water.

"She even gave Kate a medal for her actions." Rick bent over the table and said to Jim.

"She gave you one too." Kate slapped Rick's arm, causing him to start laughing. Jim chuckled at these two. "Don't encourage him dad." Kate turned her glare on her dad.

"So when is the big day?" Jim changed the subject and smiled.

"Dad?" Kate opened her mouth and looked at her dad.

"Well I'm not getting any younger, Katie, and your mother always wanted grandchildren. Me, not so much, but I guess that part falls to me now, so when is the wedding?" Jim tried again.

"Grand…children." Kate barely spat out. "I'm not pregnant dad, and since when did mom want grandchildren?" Kate finally caught up to that.

"You remember that guy that had tattoos up and down both arms plus god knows where else that you brought home and proudly portrayed as being your best boyfriend ever?" Jim asked.

"NO! I have no recollection of any such person." Kate responded quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

"Tattoos huh, is that were you got…" Kate whacked Rick in the chest to get him to shut-up.

"Johanna hated that guy even more than I did. She was so disappointed in you, that you brought that guy home with you. Your mother sat up half the night worrying that you were going to end up pregnant by him. Jo wanted grandchildren and prayed that night that she wouldn't get any. I don't think she meant ever, but in that moment I think she did. However right after, ..." Jim didn't finish telling his story and looked up at Kate to see tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry. I don't know why…" Kate was up and running for the restroom in a heartbeat.

"I opened my big mouth didn't I?" Jim questioned, thinking he had just hurt his daughter without meaning to when he hadn't even gotten to the ending yet.

"I'll be back." Rick got up and headed for the restroom. He walked straight into the women's side and held the door open for the lady who was washing her hands. She gave him a look on her way out. Rick simply smiled.

There was only one closed stall so Rick knocked on it but got no response. "Open the door Kate," Rick tried talking to her. "Open it or I'll just shimmy under the partition and get my shirt dirty and maybe my pants." Rick shook his head from side to side. "Don't think I won't Kate," Rick threatened her.

Rick did, however, hear the sound of the lock moving, allowing Rick to open the door and see Kate sitting on the toilet looking like a mess. She was still crying and her make-up was running down her face. Rick got down on his knees in front of Kate and took her in his arms and let her cry on his shirt.

"You didn't let your father finish his story," Rick told Kate.

"So he could finish telling me how I failed my mother? She remembered that guy and never knew that I found you instead. She'll never see her grandchildren, never know that I'm happy?" Kate didn't see any kind of story in that.

"Maybe if you had let him finish you might understand. Come on, I know there is a story in there somewhere. I think your father loves you too much to hurt you on purpose. He was complaining that he didn't get to finish after you ran off," Rick remarked to Kate and waited for her.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? I'm calling the police." Some lady was standing outside their stall. Rick simply pulled out his ID. "FBI and I'll thank you to mind your own business. Now either sit down and pee or get out and keep your mouth shut. No one wants to hear that voice." Rick put his ID back in his pocket and turned back to Kate.

The lady just huffed and puffed and left. "Abusing your FBI ID already Castle?" Kate tried smiling while wiping at her face and making it worse.

"Come on Kate. I, for one want to hear the rest of the story." Rick stood up and offered his hands to Kate who took them and let Castle lift her up.

Kate groaned at what she saw in the mirror, when another lady starts to enter. Rick pulled out his ID and showed it to her. "FBI, get out." Rick pushed the door closed behind her when she retreated.

Kate cleaned up her face and followed Rick back to their table. "Are you alright Katie? You didn't let me finish my story before you jumped up and left. I was going to say that your mother was convinced that this was the last one before you found the guy that was perfect for you. She just prayed that you would notice him given the guys you had been selecting lately."

"Then she died a few days later." Jim revealed, lowering his head in pain that his wife was gone.

Kate could just see it. She went from a guy covered in tattoos, more so than her dad could even guess, to finding Castle in the library. Her mother couldn't possibly know, could she?

XXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXxxXXxXxXxXxXx

Just a few notes for everyone. The hit on Margaret Thatcher was a real FBI case, I looked it up. It actually did involve the IRA and one Michael Dolan who was involved with a bombing in Britain in 1965, I looked it up. He was also married to an American Citizen and was hiding out here in the States. It also did involve the death of a British officer who was working undercover. And the donation jars were typical for the time in Irish Pubs.

Now how all this played out was all me. The location (even if they are real towns, and I apologize if anyone who is or has ever lived in those towns), also the drive time, Starbucks and Dunkin Donuts are actual places where indicated.

The weapons and how they were used is all my imagination.

As for why Rick has such a big weapon and its concealment? Pay attention to the dates, it is cold in New York at this time. Like really cold! You could hide a shotgun under coats this big. Now later when it warms up, that will be another question. Also remember this is the year 2000 and 2001, do not suggest weapons or other things that were not manufactured yet. iPhone 6 is 2015 not 2001 for example.

Happy reading, mine or someone else's. We do this for fun and are willing to share with others. My beta readers do not get paid for this. Bless them!


	38. Chapter 38

**CH38**

 **It is now** **one** **day later: (January 12, 2001)**

Rick and Kate had been met at the airport and were being driven to the FBI Miami field office at 2030 SW 145th Avenue, Miramar, Fl. It looked impressive, more so than the office in New York. It consisted of four separate buildings with two of them being interconnected. They were all glass or so it seemed from the outside.

"I wonder if we can get a transfer," Rick whispered to Kate who shook her head.

"Agent Michael D'Alonzo will be right with you Agents," the man at the reception desk told them.

"Agents Castle and Beckett?" A white male in a suit approached them. "It's good to have you here. Your last case has already made the rounds even down here. That was great work, we owe you. If you'll follow me." From here they all go through security before going up the elevator.

"We are meeting in the conference room which is this way. Have you two been in Miami before?" D'Alonzo asked as they walk. "No sir." Rick and Kate answer at the same time.

"The bugs aren't here yet and it will be warmer here than in New York, as a result our dress code is a lot more lax than you are used to. You are free to follow the example of our agents or wear suits, your choice." D'Alonzo instructed them.

Entering the conference room they found the place filled with people. "This is Agent Kelley Darden, she is in charge of this case. Kelley, these are Agents Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett who are on loan from us from the New York office. Try not to abuse them too much. I'll leave you in Kelley's capable hands." D'Alaonzo left the room.

"Please have a seat everyone and we can get started. There are a number of telemarketers out there that are only too happy to con people out of their hard earned and possibly only money they have. Politics have made Miami and San Diego the premier hot beds for this type of activity." Kelley killed the lights, turned on the projector, and brought up the first image.

"There are 5 primary methods that are being used."

"First is called the 'Charity Room.' It consists of telemarketers asking for money for a charity. Should their mark actually look before giving them money, they will find that the charity in question is real; it's just that less than 10% is actually sent to the charity indicated."

"Second is called 'Prize Room.' It consists of callers being told that they've won a prize, however they need to send a fee or purchase another product in order to collect their winnings. In some cases the person actually does receive a product but it is worth less than the postage it took to send it."

"Third is called 'Product Room.' It consists of a product that is purchased during a pitch from a telemarketer that is actually worth far less than the item claimed. It would have an added cost when delivered or was never delivered at all."

"Fourth is called 'Recovery Room.' It consists of previous victims that are told they could recover their money by paying an upfront fee. Most of these are actually the people that are also working the 'Product Room.'"

"Fifth is called 'Rip and Tear.' The scammers take the money and run, collecting as much through fraud as possible, leaving town before they can be identified."

"In some of these operations, scammers and telemarketers are very small enterprises, while others have large numbers of people manning the phones using what we are calling Ro-Bo calls. Essentially a computer initiates the call and when no one answers the computer leaves a message depending on what the scam is. If someone answers one of these calls, boiler room people respond and work off of a preset list of things to say based on the answers they get from the caller," Kelley informed everyone.

"Yes, Agent Beckett." Kate had her hand up. "Can't we interrogate these boiler room people that man the phones?" Kate questioned.

"That's part of the problem. Most of these telemarketing companies actually exist and they pay their employees the required minimum pay for a person who does not work a 40 hour work week. They all go to great lengths to make sure none of their employees work 40 hours," Kelley explained.

"Making sure that they don't have to provide their employees and medical coverage, lowering their costs," Kate mentioned, hating these people already if she didn't before she even came here.

"Correct. Some of them also pay below what is required the minimum required by federal law. We've been in court with some of them for years now over this. They just keep coming up with more and different ways to drag out and delay the actual case," Kelly answered Kate's question, sounding tired.

"You have a large team assembled here," Rick commented.

"Yes, I would introduce all of them to you, however even I don't know all their names. These people are either FBI employees who have retired or are members of the AARP who have volunteered and have undergone training on what to do and say during these phone calls."

"We have another team just like this in San Diego that is also meeting today with the same type of people. These people are going to be our senior citizens who are either called or are calling back after being left a call back number."

"It is believed that a lot of these telemarketers share phone numbers of people that they have contacted and have either provided money or weren't interested in the scam that this telemarketer was playing. Perhaps this telemarketer will succeed. Naturally they don't just give away these phone numbers."

"Our senior citizens here are all volunteers. We are providing them with recording equipment so that they can record what each telemarketer says to try and get our seniors to hand over all of their money. We will then use this in court to show a consistent and planned intent at deception that will result in the arrest of the people in charge of these companies, large or small," Kelley expounded

"These telemarketers succeed because people want to believe that it is their lucky day. That they got a great deal or that it will solve their problems. It is illegal for telemarketers to ask for a fee upfront if they promise or claim it's likely they'll get you a credit card or loan to 'repair' your credit. It's also illegal for any company to ask you to pay or buy something to win a prize or to claim that paying will increase your chance of winning, and it's illegal to buy and sell tickets to foreign lotteries by phone or mail."

"The more of these we record the bigger our case gets on these telemarketers and allow us to shut them down. If we are really lucky we may get back a fraction of the money. Most of the money leaves this country daily so getting back any of it is slim." Kelley explained.

"And our job?" Kate inquired.

"You two are going to contact our volunteers here and check in with them and download any conversations they have recorded. Then you will use these recordings and research the phone numbers that make the calls and even do site visits as required. Be creative and do anything you can to make our case that much more viable," Kelley said.

It sounded nothing like the case they just finished and it had Kate wondering why they had been sent to Miami. This office was obviously large and employed several hundred people, not all of them being agents obviously, but surely they could have handled this with local agents?

"I want you two to talk with our volunteers here and get to know each other. They will be staying here through lunch down in the cafeteria where you can all still talk. We want this to work, far too many people are losing far too much money, money they can't afford to lose. The brass wants arrests and we are going to get them." Kelley told them all.

Before Kelley left, she remarked, "Our volunteers get a free lunch; I'm sorry to say that I couldn't swing it for you. What I can tell you is to stay away from the pizza and anything that looks like Chinese food. Trust me. I'll come find you after lunch and show you where you will be working and introduce you to our tech people. You will likely be working with them a lot."

"Welcome to Miami, I trust you brought lighter clothing and your swim suits. I'll issue you a car so you can get to your new home. It should be nice enough; I did my best to get you something decent that was close." Kelley took her leave, leaving Rick and Kate to talk with their volunteers.

The Miami field office actually did have a cafeteria which was located in a different building, forcing them to go outside to get to that building, finding the cafeteria on the first floor. It was actually pretty large.

There were soups, breads, fruits, drinks including 4 different flavors of coffee and 2 different flavors of decaf coffee. There was a Chinese selection that was actually made right on site behind the serving line. Burgers were grilled just as you ordered them. There was pizza and Mexican food. There were also pre-made sandwiches, chips and pre-made salads.

Kate ended up with curry soup, a banana, an apple, coffee and a pre-made strawberry shortcake in a cup. "Where did you find that?" Rick pointed at her strawberry shortcake in a cup.

"Over there buried in some ice," Kate told him and watched Rick give up his place in line to go find his own as Kate chuckled at him.

Rick sat down next to Kate and had a burrito with beans and rice, a banana, an orange, coffee, a soda and strawberry shortcake in a cup.

"How is it?" Rick asked after Kate had a few spoonsfull of her soup. "Its green chicken curry and it's not bad actually. How is yours?" Kate asked.

"It's a little too salty for my taste but it is rather cheesy so I can't complain. I wish it had a little more bite," Rick answered. However, they both ate everything they picked up. Kate even went back for a soda out of a dispenser that she found out was free, instead of the plastic bottle that Rick had selected that he had to pay for. "Free, huh?" Rick liked free.

They found out the fruit and coffee was also free. Everything else you had to pay for.

They sat in a group and talked amongst themselves until Kelley found them with her lunch consisting of pre-made chicken salad with apple flavored dressing, a banana, an apple, an orange and coffee. When she was done Kelley went back and came back with a popsicle. "You have popsicles?"

Turnes out they were in a freezer with glass doors that you slide open. They even had ice cream sandwiches. "We have so got to apply for a transfer," Rick whispered to Kate.

"I don't think the popsicles are made with vodka, Castle," though Kate wished they were.

"Too many negative waves, Kate," Rick moaned.

"Poor baby." Kate kissed Rick's cheek.

Rick and Kate learned a few things about Kelley as the volunteers started breaking up and going home to start their assignment.

"It's probably time I show you your work spaces and get you your packet that you'll need so you know where you live and how to get there. I've also included a few grocery stores near you along with the restaurants that are near here along with your key cards to get in and out of here with," Kelley told them.

Their work stations turned out to be side by side this time out in a really large open space with other agents all around. They, unlike most of the others, had two screens. Kelley walked them through everything and then took them over to the tech department.

From there she showed them the break room in this building on their floor. It was not like their break room back in the New York office; this one did not have a kitchen. Kelley handed over their packets that also included car keys inside Kate's packet.

"What kind of car did we get this time?" Rick was curious.

"2001 Ford Explorer it says." Kate held up the keys. "It also says we have a 2 bed 2-1/2 bath fully furnished apartment in a place called Solano at Miramar. 11700 SW 26th Street, wherever that is." Then Kate pulled out a mini map that Kelley had included. "It looks like it might only be 10 to 15 minutes from here. Our floor plan says it is a Torino, 1,724 square feet. …Oooo, it even comes with a floor plan." Kate pulled hers out as Rick did the same.

Two car garage, half bath, den and patio with front door on the ground floor. One floor up was the living room, the dining room, and kitchen with a balcony over the patio below. Up one more floor were the two bedrooms and 2 full size bathrooms along with laundry.

"Doesn't look so bad. It has a pool, spa, fitness center, breakfast and coffee concierge, BBQ/picnic area. It says the place is gated. Is there a pass included?" Rick asked and dumped his folder on his desk. He watched Kate hold up hers.

"I suppose this means we need to go shopping before we get there if we want to eat tonight." Rick mentioned.

Kate really wasn't liking this. They had a new home in New York and she wanted to live in it, not live in 2 bedroom apartments. "We forgot to ask how long we are going to be here." Kate said, already home sick. "And I thought Jordan said she would find work for us in New York."

"You'll feel better after you slip into a bikini and have some fun in the pool." Rick told her as Kate glared at him, silently thinking that Castle just wanted to see her in a bikini. She began to smile once she realized that Castle was going to be shirtless and rubbing sunscreen all over her so she doesn't burn.

They had their groceries and were driving to their apartment for the first time. "There is someone approaching the front door back at home. He is a white male, has a bag hanging over his shoulder and he has a clip board," Jack suddenly announced. "He has pressed the door bell and is waiting. …And has pressed it again. …Now he is writing something on his clipboard and is walking away." Jack informed them.

"Wonder what he wanted?" Kate questioned as Rick stopped at the gated entrance, showed his pass, and was waved in.

"I have run facial recognition and performed a search. His job is to deliver packets and have the recipient to sign for it. His office is mostly used to have people served with paperwork ordering them to appear before a judge," Jack explained.

"He was trying to serve us with papers? What have we done?" Kate didn't like the sound of it at all.

"I have scanned the list he has in his bag, since he is trying to see multiple people today. One of their clients is Gina Cowell." Jack would have cringed for what was coming next if he could.

"GINA! What does that bitch want now?" Kate was suddenly very angry.

"Well we aren't likely to be home for weeks yet, so it really doesn't matter. Come on I'm hungry and I want one of your mother's recipes," Rick told Kate and helped her carry in all their groceries.

They had a floor plan but this was the first time they were going to see it with their own eyes.

"It may be three floors, but it feels smaller than the last one." Kate wasn't sure she liked it. "It feels darker too."

"Look at it this way, our car is in a garage for when it rains, and our groceries won't get wet either." Rick tried to see a silver lining, though he was forced to admit, it felt smaller and darker than last time.

 **It is now 2 weeks later: (January 26, 2001)**

Kate had just finished downloading the latest recordings made by their volunteers, while Rick was calling each of them to hear their thoughts. Rick hung up his phone and looked at his notes. "Williams, Marshal and Prescott say we should listen to their recordings first." Rick looked over at Kate and used her computer to pull up their recorded phone calls.

Rick and Kate both see the screen on the monitor show what Jack wants to say but does not show up on the security cameras. "I have scanned the recordings and have researched the firm that made them. They are a standard 'Rip and Tear' company. I have scanned their lease on the office they are using. It is good for 3 years, however they have only been in business for just under one month. Their phone system is leased as are the computers they use along with the office furniture," Jack typed. "I have hacked their system and it shows that they download their money to an overseas bank nightly," Jack added.

"Now activating the video cams that are built into the laptops that they are using. Scanning...Running facial recognition. One of them matches a different company that was in business for only one month with the same 3 year lease." Jack printed out his photo and information, including his residential address.

"It's already the 26th of the month," Rick pointed out.

"They are going to shut down and disappear soon," Kate finished Rick's thought and picked up her phone. "Kelley, we've got a 'Rip and Tear' that matches a previous now closed 'Rip and Tear.'" Kate advised her.

Kelley showed up at their desks in 15 minutes. Kate and Rick walk her through what they have found, including names of some of the people in the office, along with photos and home addresses.

"Write it all up and put it in a single folder so I can present it to a judge and get a warrant. In the meantime I'm going to arrange for a raid. Nice work, I'll be right back." Kelley read and listened to what Kate and Rick had and went back to her desk.

It took Kelley an hour and then she returned for the folder. "The team is assembling and will meet me at the site after I get our warrant. I know you probably want in on this but I need you here organizing for the next raid." Kelley cut Kate and Rick out of raiding the company.

The next day Kelley walked by their desks. "That was good work yesterday. We downloaded all of their hard drives and Tech is going through them now. We got three of their callers to roll on the owner who was arrested. Naturally he asked for his lawyer and posted bail last night. We have a team sitting on his house in case moving trucks show up." Kelley was slowly learning to love these two. "Oh and that bank account number you retrieved is going to allow all those people get most of their money back." Kelley was smiling as she walked away.

"There wasn't any shooting involved anyway, likely really boring," Rick mentioned, trying to play it off as not being exciting enough for them. Kate only glares at him. It was their work and they sit on the sidelines. Kate was leaving out Jack but he didn't notice.

"Richard, Katherine, that man is attempting to deliver his papers again at this moment," Jack typed on each of their screens.

"That's once every three days Castle," Kate pointed out the obvious, wondering what Gina was trying to do.

"Guess we'll find out when we get home, 'til then I'm not worrying about it, we're doing our jobs." Rick countered.

Rick and Kate had finished their day and were home changing into swimsuits. "I will admit that it was nice of Kelley to get us an apartment just around the corner from the pool. Don't have to walk that far." Rick was smiling, since it was even closer than the pool at home.

Rick closed the door just as his cell phone started to ring and missed the caller ID of his lawyer.


	39. Chapter 39

**CH39**

 **It is now just under 3 months later: (April 1, 2001)**

Rick had talked with his lawyer that night while on speaker phone after finding out what his lawyer had to tell him. "Gina has filed papers fighting the contract that you signed with Black Pawn with Gina being their representative. She is claiming that the contract has been modified by you after the fact."

"I have managed to delay any proceedings being that you are FBI Agents and are presently out of state on a classified FBI assignment and are therefore unavailable. However the second you set foot in New York, the clock starts ticking."

"Since you were unavailable I've been served the paperwork," Henry told him.

Rick paid to have Henry fly out the next day and go over what Gina had filed. "This is the original contract that she created Castle. The one we all, including my dad, went over word by foreign word." Kate complained.

They had a conference call with Jim as they went over what Jim had found and what the new contract that Rick had signed had said.

Henry spent the night in their spare bedroom since the place was fully furnished. "I can see why Richard's engaged to you," Henry had commented that night while eating dinner. "Thanks Henry, Castle says something like that all the time. It's nice to know he's not alone in liking my cooking." Kate smiled.

"If you weren't already engaged Kate and I wasn't married, I would ask you to marry me. This is really good." Henry was sure he was going to leave tomorrow weighing an extra 5 pounds that was never going to come off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They had recorded just over 1,000 phone calls that had resulted in the arrests of 243 individuals and had closed down 14 "Rip and Tear" companies overall after adding in the accomplishments of the San Diego office. They had also closed down and had filed papers against a number of the larger telemarketing companies that utilized large phone banks.

Kelley stood up with her glass of champagne that Castle had paid to have delivered. "I want to thank each of you. This office recorded the most number of raids and arrests of Project Senior Sentinel. Thanks to Agents Castle and Beckett and their astounding ability to track bank account records to overseas banks in the Cayman Islands, we actually have money to give back to the seniors that were scammed out of their money. It's not all of it, however, it is a lot more than we were ever hoping for."

"To our Senior Citizens." Kelley raised her glass and watched as everyone else raised theirs and even got Agents that were not part of the team raised theirs.

"Hopefully our attempts at taking their residences and other property and selling them will allow us to give some of the victims at least a little money." Kelley added.

"Like in an auction?" Rick was suddenly interested. "Can we get a list of the properties that would be offered up for auction?" Rick smiled hopefully.

"Sorry Castle, members of the FBI and their families are not allowed to partake in the auction of confiscated property," Kelley was forced to tell him.

Kate patted the shoulder of the pouting Castle and kissed his cheek. "It wouldn't be an island villa anyway Castle." Kate said to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Right now Rick and Kate were eating Popsicles soaked in Vodka while listening to one of Kate's favorite bands. They had finished their assignments yesterday and had celebrated in the cafeteria with Kelley and most of their volunteers.

Tomorrow was one of their full week off after all of their hard and successful work. Tomorrow was also going to be a trip out to Florida to do a site visit to each of their Papa Murphy's sites that were under construction. Most of them were almost complete and they would need to start hiring store managers and have the managers start hiring employees.

After that they were going to visit another 8 sites all in the Tampa Bay area to open still more stores. When those were at the stage of these 12 stores they would scout for another 8 sites all in the Orlando area. Together they had decided on not expanding in the Daytona Beach area, their single store in that area would be their only one, at least for now. Maybe they would look at Atlanta or Birmingham after that.

Kate had a real problem deciding what to get Castle for his birthday. This dinner was paid for by Kate as part of Castle's birthday.

"Happy Birthday Castle." Kate licked her Popsicle clean and handed over two envelopes.

Rick wasn't Kate and ripped the first one open and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I Katherine Houghton Beckett, soon to be Katherine Houghton Castle (Agent Castle) wish to be married during winter on a beach on our favorite island and make love in the ocean, or on it." Rick read the first one silently. "You decided!" Rick got up, bent over Kate, and kissed her soundly.

"On it?" Rick questioned. "Married on a beach or on the boat?" Rick wanted to be clear.

"Married on the beach, right on the beach with the reception on a boat that we all sleep on." Kate clarified.

"Sounds like we have some research to do." Rick commented, only to see Kate shake her head. "Turn it over." Kate stated, getting Rick to turn it over to read the back side.

 _Anse Chastanet's Elope to Paradise wedding package: Wedding on Anse Mamin Beach that includes the bride arriving on the secluded beach via water taxi. Access is only by water taxi or the resort shuttle. All legal processing, lawyer and registrar fees, all messenger and transportation services, wedding bouquet, wedding cake, bottle of champagne, photography, video photography, pre-wedding spa package, local national wedding dress, private sunset post wedding sailing trip._

 _Honeymoon for one week on a Yacht called Viva Mas. 124 foot long, sleeps 10 with 5 cabins, crew of 5 plus captain, stabilizers, satellite TV, gaming console, 2 wave runners, Dinghy, large Jacuzzi on deck, DVD player, fully air-conditioned, diving and snorkeling gear on board, waterskis, SATCOM, cell phone capable._

 _$95,000 per week._

Rick lifted his eyebrows at the cost. Granted he had spent more than that on Kate's engagement ring; he was thinking of spending close to that for her wedding ring.

"I know the cost is expensive, Castle, but it's once in a lifetime. It's not like I'm ever going to get married again...unless you want to renew our vows someday." Kate tried using Castle's puppy dog eyes look to get what she wanted.

Rick sighed knowing he was going to cave; he pulled out the other piece of paper.

"I, Katherine Houghton Castle, owe my husband one sexual fantasy of his choice, no matter what it is, at a time and place of his choosing." Rick's eyebrows really shot up at this one.

Kate was playing with her hands knowing just what she was offering and if she was truthful with herself, it scared the crap out of her. "I mean it Castle, anything, anyplace and anytime." Kate whispered as her stomach started doing gymnastics, so much so that she was starting to make herself nauseous.

Kate watched as Rick kissed the paper, folded it up and placed it in his pocket over his heart.

Kate wasn't sure what to think of that. Part of her had hoped Castle would rip it to pieces, part of her wanted to know what he wanted right then. Not knowing what Castle was thinking was starting to get to her.

Previously Kate had played with herself till she had one of her strongest orgasms ever with Castle watching her. This could be way past that. Castle had already tied her to the bed twice, even though Kate had yet to do the same to Castle. She was saving it for a special occasion.

Kate didn't know what Castle's fantasies were, they hadn't talked about them. Not even much about them touching themselves. It had taken all of Kate's courage to offer up the double headed dildo. Now they used it at least monthly if not more.

It was one of the things that had made Kate love Castle even more. But this! Just what would Castle do with it? Did he know just what Kate was offering, how much of herself she was exposing to him?

Kate was so nervous that she picked up another Popsicle out of the bowl and had it gone in under a minute. She took the last one out of the bowl and nursed this one for as long as she could after eating half of it quickly.

Kate was struggling out of her clothes after making it home. "How was your birthday Castle?" Kate was smiling as she left her dress on the floor and was trying to get her arms behind her back to unhook her bra. Finally Kate turned her back on Rick. "Castle?"

Rick unhooked Kate's bra and she let it fall to the floor. "Thanks Castle." Kate reached up to kiss Castle. "Hmmm, you taste like Popsicles," not noticing it was she who tasted like popsicles.

Kate crawled into bed and was still just awake enough to snuggle into Rick before falling asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kate moaned about her headache most of the day as they walked through their Papa Murphy's sites. Each contractor had a plan provided by Papa Murphy's to follow-what materials to use, what color to paint this or that.

Papa Murphy's sent the required prep counter, door coolers and all of the product. They also sent the phone system, cash registers, pizza dough maker, cans of pineapple, cans of sauce, rolls of shrink wrap, literally everything they would need.

Only the ex-sub shop required the most work. It needed a new water heater, new restroom fixtures and finishes, new rooftop A/C units along with a fair amount of demolition.

Rick and Kate agreed that in about 4 months they could start looking at 8 new sites in the Tampa Bay area.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The following day they were both in Henry's office to go over the papers that Gina had filed in court. They were met in the reception area by Jim who had also read the contract. "Hi Dad, ready to read what we have and be a lawyer?" Kate asked him; she let go of him after hugging him.

"Your editor is one determined lady Rick." Jim didn't believe that Gina would go to these lengths.

"Ex-editor Jim, ex-editor." Rick corrected Jim while smiling.

To speed up the process each of them took a section that dealt with her lawsuit based on each point that was being made. Each of them were doing a lot of writing in red on the papers they had.

Henry ordered a break for lunch and had sandwiches delivered along with drinks. When Jim went to the restroom during this time it gave Rick and Kate time to talk to Jack.

"Gina has put back what we removed in each section and has highlighted these sections as being the reason for the reason of the lawsuit," Jack pointed out.

"Jill?" Kate asked, hoping she has something they can use.

"It is Richard's signature, however the signature was not done using ink, meaning Richard did not sign it. It is merely a copy of Richard's signature and not an original," Jill informed them.

"We need a handwriting specialist to verify and indicate this in court," Kate remarked and made notes.

"We need a paper specialist also. If these are just copies of the earlier contract, perhaps he can expose the paper used instead of the paper that was actually used," Rick suggested.

Kate's head snapped up. "Paper! Paper Castle! Each and every page had a watermark that we placed there in case of just this thing happening," Kate declared. It was at this time that Henry walked back in with Jim right behind him.

"Paper, Dad, it's the paper!" Kate smiled widely, sure that they had a lead on something.

"Your watermark." Jim had instantly caught on. Henry pulled out the light they would need. "Kill the lights Dad."

"Why do none of the pages have our watermark?" Kate was dumbfounded. She was sure this would nail Gina to the wall.

"She has sent us a copy of the contract and not the original papers." Jim surmised. "It's not uncommon. Henry do you have a projector that we can use to put these papers up on the wall?" Jim asked.

Minutes later they had the sheet that had Castle's signature on it up on the wall. Jim was standing next to the image and even blocked some of the light. "Dad?" Kate didn't really see anything.

"One of the things we did with the watermark was to make an indentation just at the corner. While this may be just a copy, even a copy would show the indentation that was made. It would be a shadow that was barely detectable. Yet I see no such shadow," Jim stated.

"We need to get our hands on the originals that Rick signed. If her lawyer is going to use them in court we have the right to see them, and not just copies," Jim advised.

"I'll have a court order in their hands tomorrow. If they don't produce the original contract, I'll ask that the entire case be thrown out," Henry informed them.

""We still need to find some specialists in ink and paper as well as the workings of a copy machine." Kate replied and watched as Henry took notes.

Jack would tell them that he has already located them, but he couldn't talk with Jim and Henry around, so it would have to wait. He can have Richard send the names to his lawyer later.

"The sooner we get those specialists the better. Maybe they can give us a lead on where the paper and ink came from," Kate said.

"We can subpoena a copy of the paper and ink used at Black Pawn as well as a copy from each and every printer or copier used in Black Pawn or from whatever company they use to print out large files," Henry told them and made a note.

"Every Black Pawn office?" Jim inquired. Henry made yet another note.

"Gina is the only person listed, however, she represents Black Pawn, so who is paying for this lawsuit? Gina or Black Pawn?" Jim added and Henry made still another note.

"If Black Pawn is a part of this even if it is only providing Gina with the funding, this is a breach of the real contract and when we prove that this one is false we can use it to void the contract with Black Pawn and sue them for breach of contract," Jim apprised them. Henry was still taking notes while Kate sat there smiling at her dad. Her dad was on a roll; it felt more like her dad of old.

"In addition we can also counter sue Gina and send her a message. If she's smart, she'll give this up and take her chances that Black Pawn won't fire her or that she can easily find another job." Jim remarked. Henry kept right on taking notes.

"What do we do?" Kate asked.

"For starters, the more we know about Gina the better. Where she lives, her lifestyle, medical history if we can get it, phone records, friends, family. Essentially investigate her," Jim suggested as he wound down from what he could think of.

"I don't think the FBI would approve of us using their facilities for personal use," Kate warned.

"We'll just have to find alternate methods is all," Rick replied while he gave Kate a look of "We both know who I mean."

Henry had his secretary come in and begin work on his notes so that he could start making phone calls. Since nothing else came to them the meeting broke up.

Rick, Kate, and Jim soon made their way to a local restaurant that was loud enough that the others would not likely overhear their conversation. "Are we in trouble dad?" Kate's fear of losing Castle was reaching her limit of holding it together.

"I don't think so, provided that we can get our hands on the original contract that her lawyer plans on presenting as evidence in court. The real contract has built in copy protection to prevent just what Gina has done. We've seen it, your lawyer has seen it along with his secretary. We just have to prove that Gina has removed and inserted pages after the fact. Once we do that you two are home free." Jim remarked. Kate started breathing again, not that she noticed that she had stopped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They both had the week off or so they were told and were enjoying being home, sleeping in their bed, just living in their home instead of apartments. That is until they got a call from the New York office telling them to come in the next morning.

"If we get sent to another city I'm going to scream." Kate said as they took the elevator up to their floor.

After going through another security check point they find Special Agent Darrigo in his office, packing. "Sir?" Kate and Rick looked around.

"I've been reassigned to another office; my replacement will be here tomorrow. Agent Jordan Shaw called you in and is expecting you in the video conference room." Darrigo advised them.

"I'm sorry sir, perhaps we'll meet again." Kate offered her condolences and shook his hand.

"You know where you're going sir?" Rick asked after he shook Darrigo's hand.

"Salt Lake City, which given my possible options is actually the best of the bunch. You two could turn out to be really good. Try not to lose sight of the big picture," Darrigo told them and watched them leave his office.

Rick and Kate found Penelope in the conference room with the screens already up and on. "I've downloaded what I've been sent, these two are yours. Just call me when you are done and I'll handle the equipment," Penelope instructed them.

"Jordan, Avery?" Rick and Kate greeted their team leaders and sat down.

"I know I've been sending you all over the place so far even though I told you I would find work for you there in New York. The first two were meant to get you used to how an FBI agent works and I must say I'm impressed so far. You two have made good on my selecting you for this team."

"However, I'm going to send you out yet again. We have what might be a serious problem that we need to get a handle on. Open your packets now please." Jordan waited while Rick and Kate opened their packets and started looking through them.

"There is a new drug out there that we really need to find and shut down if we can. We think it has already made it to New York though it looks like it started in LA. Avery and one other of our team will meet you in Las Vegas. I and the rest of our team are headed for LA."

"In addition the entire BAU team is headed for Dallas. After that we will all leave our respective cities and move to the next. Where we will be staying in that city after a week or two." Jordan informed them.

"Why are we involved Jordan? Chasing drugs is not part of our scope." Kate didn't understand. Hell even the Telemarketer case wasn't really part of their scope.

"As you will find in your packets, this drug is highly addictive and we believe it has resulted in over 200 deaths in LA alone with another 100 or so in Vegas and even more in Dallas. We have 20 deaths so far in Kansas City as well as a handful here in Chicago. We've seen a few deaths that might be related in Boston and Baltimore. It is only a matter of time before one shows up in New York.

There is one more thing, our lab has so far been unable to determine just what this drug is or what it does. However people are ODing a little too easily, especially in LA, Vegas and Dallas."

"You, along with Avery and one other person, are to find out what you can about this drug. Find people who have used it, sold it. Go to hospitals and talk to the doctors and talk to people that have been admitted into the hospital."

"We need to find out who made it, where it is being manufactured, what it takes to make it. We need to give the doctors all the information we can along with help our labs understand it."

"Based on numbers alone, it appears that it started in LA and moved its way across the country."

"You leave tomorrow morning and one more thing, DO NOT let this drug get into your system. You both need to adhere to proper handling of a dangerous drug, I have no desire to lose any of my agents because they handled a syringe improperly," Jordan warned them.

"I'll meet you at the airport; a member of the Las Vegas office is going to meet us there," Avery said to them before he and Jordan signed off.

"Sounds like my night with Lanie tonight just got canceled," Kate commented, feeling a little down. She had been looking forward to a little girl time.


	40. Chapter 40

**CH40**

 **It is now the next day: (April 2, 2001)**

They were technically still off work so they went home with their packets that had all the information they needed for now. "I don't want to go to Vegas, Castle," Kate moaned. After finding out about her fiasco with Rogan, Kate didn't ever want to set foot in the city ever again. No betting, no to the heat, no to the hotel room, definitely no to drinking and HELL NO to getting married!

"We could get married while we are there," Rick teased, which earned him a quick hit to his arm that actually hurt a lot. "OW!" Rick rubbed his arm.

"That was not even close to funny, Castle," Kate told him and readied her hand to hit him again if he made another joke.

"We could look up where Rogan lives and send him his notification of who he is married to. Maybe even send him a subpoena to our hearing so that this husband and wife team can meet each other. After all those two are meant for each other," Rick said instead of making another joke.

Kate placed a finger on her lips and thought about what Castle had offered. "Having him at our hearing would likely backfire. After all he thinks that he's married to me, and not to Gina. That would only benefit her case if Rogan showed up."

"However, we could send him her name and address as an anonymous common courtesy," Kate replied. She smiled while thinking that those two should get together and consummate their marriage.

"Where are we staying Castle?" Kate didn't remember reading that part.

"Boulder Station." Rick made a sour face since it wasn't a hotel on the strip. "Maybe there is something better than a common room that we can upgrade to. … Jack?"

"A common room is fine Castle. It's not like we are staying in St. Lucia." Kate didn't mind staying in something smaller.

"Boulder Station only has three different types of rooms. King standard, double queen standard and Deluxe King rooms that have a 300 square foot living room with a separate bedroom. Smoking and non-smoking rooms are available." Jack informed them.

"We'll take it, book it, non-smoking, please," Rick responded. "Are you still going out with your friend Lanie, who you haven't seen the last two months?"

"I was until we got this new assignment." Kate was thinking about staying home now.

"Go downstairs, change, and go have fun with your friend. It doesn't sound like we'll be back for another month." Rick tried to reason with her, but the look on her face told him she wasn't sold. Rick turned Kate around and pushed her in front of him. "Go downstairs and get out of here and have some fun. Go do what girls do when they go out together." Rick stopped at the stairs.

"We usually drink and complain about the men in our lives. Maybe get guys to buy us drinks, dance with them, and go home with them so we can get laid," Kate pointed out, testing Castle.

"Jill will blab to Jack if you do any of those things, so nice try. Now go downstairs and change." Rick countered and watched Kate go down the stairs, not seeing the smile on her face.

Kate was all dressed up for a night on the town. "Castle I don't really…" Kate gave Rick another chance to talk her out of it. He, however, had his hands over his ears. "La, la, la, I'm not listening."

Castle earned a kiss and got to watch Kate leave. "Call if you need me to come get you or just ask Jill to get Jack to call you a cab. Got that Jill?" Rick tried an end run around Kate.

"Got it, Katherine will be fine," Jill answered. "Good now go have fun." Rick opened the door and pushed a now willing Kate out the door.

Being alone allowed Rick to go into the study so he could get some writing done.

Kate had been gone a couple of hours. Rick was on a roll as he madly typed away caught up in his own mind while the story flowed out of his fingers and onto his screen. "Richard there is a woman approaching the front door. Facial recognition says she is…Martha Rodgers, your mother." Jack actually sounded shocked.

"Mother?!" Stunned, Rick stopped typing just as the doorbell rang.

Rick made it to the door and opened it. "Mother?" He thought she was in Dallas, and where was her husband?

"Hi kiddo, surprise!" Martha raised her arms in a dramatic manner and presented herself. She stepped inside and hugged her son.

"This is quite the surprise, I thought you were in Dallas? Did your show end abruptly or something?" Rick closed the door and took his mother down the hall towards the living room.

"We are all abruptly on a holiday till we can open in the next city on schedule. The theater we were going to use burned down yesterday, so we were all told to go home for the next two months and… **WOW!"** Martha walked into the living room and started looking around and up at the ceiling. She bent down to sneak a peek into the kitchen and up at the mezzanine.

"I know you told me your new home was nice son, but this is amazingly beautiful." Martha continued to spin in place to look it all over. She took off her coat and dropped it on one of the dining room tables, stuck her head into the kitchen, and then walked over to the doors leading outside.

Rick opened them so Martha could look outside. It was still too cold to stay outside without a coat. "This is really nice Richard. Where is this Katherine you've been telling me about?" Martha was dying to meet her.

"Kate went out to paint the town with one of her lady friends, she should be back late tonight." Rick was forced to tell her knowing that she had just missed her by a couple of hours. "How long are you staying?" Rick knew they now had a problem.

"I have two months till the show opens up again in Kansas City," Martha told Rick.

"Two months?" Yeah, they had a problem. "Where's Don?" Rick didn't understand.

"We're divorced, he gave me papers the other day and has gone his own way," Martha informed Rick, however, she didn't sound very upset about it.

"I'm sorry Mother." Rick hugged his mother. "Did he say why?"

"We're just not compatible anymore, it's for the best. Besides I get to spend some time with my son and his fiancé who I still haven't met yet." Martha glared at her son.

"Yeah, about that..." Rick ran his hand through his hair. "Kate and I were assigned a case that is taking us to Vegas tomorrow morning for two weeks likely. After that we'll probably be in another city before we will be home again." Rick hated to burst his mother's bubble; he really did want her to meet Kate.

"That's ok son, I can find someplace to stay." Martha didn't have much choice.

"I can give you keys and you can stay here in one of the spare bedrooms downstairs. We have an exercise room and pool," Rick offered.

"I can't ask that of you…" Rick interrupted Martha. "You can come with us to Vegas. I can get you your own room and when Kate and I aren't working we can spend time with you."

"You can go gambling, go see some shows, have fun, live it up." Rick suddenly had an idea.

"You should spend that time with your fiancé son." Martha countered.

"And I will, just this way we can spend it with you. Kate has been asking where you are and if we had time to go see you. This way you two can spend at least the next 2 weeks getting to know each other." Rick tried to sell the idea. "I can give you money to go gambling with, or go see a movie or a show. Vegas has taxis too." Rick tried smiling at her, thinking that might help.

"Well, it has been a long time since I was in Vegas. …Maybe there will even be a wedding while we are there." Martha sucked at being subtle.

"Kate doesn't even WANT to go to Vegas, let alone get married there. Besides she already has plans on where to get married." Rick put an end to that thinking.

"Katherine has plans? Please tell me you are actually going to marry this girl Richard." Martha knew her son, and his few short years in the Army just wasn't what she wanted for him. His being a writer sounded a lot less dangerous. She was worried again now that he was an FBI agent as was Katherine.

"Yes Mother, I love her with all my heart and we are getting married. Kate is talking about a winter wedding on an island beach." Rick told her.

"A beach wedding? I think I like her already! Get away from a New York winter...she's a smart girl." Martha was smiling. It sounded like her son had hit the jackpot with Kate. Now she just had to actually meet her.

"Kate does all the cooking so if we want to eat, we either order delivery or go out to eat. She took a taxi leaving me the car, so we can go anywhere." Rick informed her.

Martha thought about it and had an idea. "Does Katherine have a favorite place?"

"She does actually. It has an indoor garden, restaurant, and a live band that plays music that she actually likes." Rick had a specific place in mind.

Martha liked the sound of the place not to mention that it allowed her to see a piece of Katherine. "Lead the way son."

Martha noticed that it was the top floor of a hotel. Gallow Green. Martha also noticed that Rick knew exactly where he was going. "Mr. Castle, welcome back. Would you like a table? Are you expecting anyone else?" His young lady appeared to be missing. It also told Martha that these two came here often.

"Yes, please, and it's just me and my mother this time thank you." Rick said.

Martha watched as they are lead through a walkway of nothing but plants, and are seated in a space surrounded by plants. Martha could see where there was a stage for live music but it was empty.

They were handed a wine and beer list along with a food menu. "Which drink is Katherine's favorite?" Martha was full of questions.

"Kate loves the Popsicle Punch Bowl drink. It is 5 Popsicles floating in a punch bowl with fruit soaking in a bowl of vodka. I'm not sure it is something you would like Mother," Rick advised her.

Martha had to admit it wasn't something she was interested in, however it told her something about Kate. "I believe I will take a glass of Vireton Rose Archery Summit." Martha told the lady taking their orders.

"I'll take a glass of Captain Lawrence Kolsch." Rick ordered since it was one he hadn't had yet.

They ordered Grilled Steak Skewers to eat. By the time they ordered Mixed Berry Cobbler for dessert, the band that Kate loved so much began playing. The style of music that they played surprised Martha. She was so sure it would be some band that played rock, hip hop or something fast paced. This was a good surprise. The fact that they were pretty good only helped.

"Katherine likes this music?" Martha needed to hear it.

"Usually Kate has had 2 or 3 Popsicles by the time the band starts so she is feeling mellow by then and the music matches her mood." Rick admitted.

Rick and Martha are on their second drink and just enjoying the alcohol and the music. Martha had to concede, after a couple of glasses of wine, that the music was perfect.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lanie had arrived first and was nursing her beer when she saw Kate enter. She stood up waving her hand, not worried about who saw her or what they thought. "Hi Lanie." Kate hugged her and sat down across from her. "I'll have what she's drinking." It was a beer and that was good enough.

"How have you been Lanie. It's been a while since we saw each other. Tell me everything." Kate asked.

"Oh, no girl, you are definitely going first and you ARE going to explain this giant rock on your finger." Lanie grabbed Kate's left hand and lifted it up so that she could see it up close.

Instantly Kate smiled. "I'm engaged." Kate was glowing.

"I kind of gathered that, now tell me who, how, and when. I want details, girl and if he's half as nice as that smile on your face tells me, I want to know if he has a brother," Lanie questioned.

"His name is Rick Castle and I met him at the library and…" Lanie interrupted her. "Castle, as in Richard Castle. Derek Storm Castle?" Lanie opened her eyes wide. To Lanie it explained how Kate got a ring that huge.

Kate's smile only got bigger. "That's him."

"Please tell me he has a brother." Lanie started praying.

"Sorry Lanie, Castle is an only child like me." Kate hated breaking it to her.

"Just my luck." Lanie sat back in their booth and stared at Kate. "So tell me what has happened since I last saw you at the police academy. Has the NYPD hired you yet?"

"Actually I'm an FBI agent." Kate told her. "NO WAY, get out of town." Lanie didn't believe Kate until Kate handed over her FBI ID.

"You didn't notice my weapon?" Kate pulled it out to show Lanie and then put it back in her holster. "I just thought you were an officer that carried your weapon around with you everywhere you went. Married to it so to speak."

"So when is the wedding? I expect an invitation girl," Lanie warned her.

"We're going to have a winter wedding on a beach on St. Lucia. We just haven't picked an exact day," Kate told her.

"Oooo, a wedding on a beach dressed in only a swimsuit. Count me in!" Lanie liked the sound of it. Maybe there were some local hunks on this island even.

"So tell me what you are doing Lanie. Last I knew you were studying to be an ME," Kate mentioned and changed the subject to Lanie.

"I finished my classes and have been working as an ME with the NYPD in the 12th precinct under Captain Montgomery. It's fun, I get to go to murder sites and examine the body and examine the surrounding area. Then pack it up take it to the morgue, cut it open, and find out what killed him." Lanie was smiling widely.

"So let me get this straight. You spent all that time training so you could cut open dead bodies?" Kate was teasing Lanie and she knew it.

"And if I told you cerebrovascular accident, or CVA, what would that tell you?" Lanie countered.

"Gesundheit," Kate replied.

"It means the person had a stroke. The question is however was it a thrombotic stroke, embolic stroke or a hemorrhagic stroke? And was it by natural causes or was it induced by some foreign substance?" Lanie countered grinning since she just knew she had Kate.

"I stand corrected. I presume you've had reason to use this information?" Kate was curious now.

"I… I can't answer that Kate, it is part of an ongoing case." Lanie wanted to blab, but she held her tongue.

The rest of the evening was filled with drinks, pool games, drinks, darts, and drinks in that order. As well as both of them telling guys to get lost with Kate holding up her left hand. "I could use one of those," Lanie pointed out.

"You have to find the right guy first Lanie," Kate responded.

"The only thing I'm going to find here is a quick roll in the hay. Where did you find yours again?" Lanie couldn't remember anymore or even if she did know at all.

"Public Library." Kate replied, smiling.

Lanie cursed silently since she had never even thought of going to the library.

Kate was all happy when she got home as well as feeling no pain. Kate closed the door and pressed the button to reset the alarm system for home, when suddenly the alarm went off instead. **"SHIT!"** Kate pressed another button, however the alarm continued to sound.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Kate kept pressing buttons when finally the stupid thing stopped blaring and showed green. Satisfied that she had finally gotten it right she turned to go find Castle since she had something to tell him.

As Kate turned, she ran into Castle. "CASTLE!" Just who she was looking for and here he was. "I have… Uhm, I mean I know…"

Rick smiled and escorted Kate down the hall to the master bedroom, praying that his mother was still asleep or not ready to emerge from the guest room just yet. Rick managed to close the door to the master bedroom just as the door to the largest extra bedroom at the other end of the hall opened with Martha in a robe looking down the hallway.

Rick sat Kate down on the bed. "I take it you had a good time with Lanie?" Rick started to slowly remove Kate's clothes, slapping Kate's hands away when she tried to help him.

"Hhmmm, we played… and then we played… we played." Kate ended with that.

"You played drinking games?" Rick asked just as he got Kate's top off.

"No, silly! We played… there was some drinking involved. Castle I need to tell you… I know something." Kate found herself lying on her back on the bed while Rick removed her shoes and then started on her pants.

"Ooooo, are we going to have sex Castle?" Kate tried lifting her head to look at his face and let it fall back on the bed.

"Not tonight Kate. Tonight is shower and bed for you." Rick was thinking tomorrow was going to be interesting. Hungover fiancé, his mother and a flight to Las Vegas.

"NO!" Kate wanted sex, but there was something else. "Castle I have to tell you…"

"That you had too much to drink?" Rick asked as he lifted Kate back up to a sitting position so he could take her bra off.

"I know what you are doing Castle. You are trying to take advantage of me." Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. "You can make love to me anytime Castle… But I have to tell you… tell you something." Kate was losing what concentration she had as she felt Rick's hands on her breasts as he removed her bra. His touch always did do something to her. Kate started running her hands down his chest to pinch his nipples.

"Kiss me Castle." Kate tried to pull his head down to her so she could kiss him. His lips were close, really close. "I have to tell you something Castle."

Rick sighed and withdrew his lips. "Tell me what Kate?"

Kate grinned. "I'm drunk Castle!" Kate was pleased that she still had enough mind to figure that part out. Then Kate's eyes opened wide. "DRUGS! Drugs Castle." Kate smiled even wider that she had succeeded in telling Castle and fell back on the bed, asleep.

Now it was Rick's turn to open his eyes wide. "DRUGS? …Jill?"

"Lanie Parrish is an ME who is working with the NYPD assigned to the 12th precinct. She received a case yesterday that possibly dealt with drug use. They found a dead body that first gave all medical indications that would suggest the person had died of a stroke. However, his blood work came back with remnants of some combination of drugs in his system." Jill informed him.

"We are headed to the west coast because of drugs. Did Kate think the two were related?" Rick asked.

"Lanie has been unable to determine the nature of the drugs at this time," Jill told him.

"Did they ID the body?" Rick inquired.

"Not at this time, they are having some difficulty with that," Jill responded.


	41. Chapter 41

**CH41**

 **It is now one day later: (April 3, 2001)**

Kate woke up the next morning, turned her head, and moved her arm only to find the other side of the bed empty. Even worse the sheets were a little cool, telling Kate that he had been gone a short while.

Kate rolled over and grabbed his pillow and pressed her face into it so she could smell him first thing. Then Kate did something stupid, she started to get up. "OH GOD!" Kate fell back onto the bed. "SHIT! What did I do last night anyway?" Kate still had a hold of Castle's pillow so she placed it over her face.

Kate stayed where she was for a few minutes until deciding it was time to get up and take a shower. She started off with lukewarm water before changing it slowly to cold to wake her up.

Kate checked the time and knew they had a flight a little after noon today so she decided to not get dressed completely. She grabbed one of Rick's dress shirts and buttoned it using just a couple of the buttons. She pulled on a pair of panties and headed upstairs to start on breakfast. She figured by the time they were done eating, she could let Castle pack for them while she got dressed.

Kate turned the corner going through the butler's pantry to get into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to pull out milk, butter and then reached into the pantry to find the pancake mix. She moved over to the pass through after turning on a burner on the stove . "Castle, are pancakes... AWWEEE!" Kate immediately ducked down behind the counter and pulled her shirt closed.

"CASTLE, who is that?" Kate called out from behind the counter, embarrassed since she was half naked.

Kate looked up at Castle's voice and saw his head leaning in over the counter. "Kate this is my mother, Martha Rodgers. Mother, the lady hiding behind the counter is Kate Beckett."

"Your mother!?" Kate whispered. She drew her legs together and pulled her shirt even further closed. "Castle!? …I'm half naked, Castle." Kate tried to tug the shirt even more closed than it already was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dear," Martha said as Kate attempted to look past Castle's head to see his mother, but couldn't see her. Kate swallowed hard and stood up with a strangle hold on his/her shirt.

"Um...HI!?" Kate tried to smile and for the first time saw Castle's mother. Martha was older than her own mother, had short red hair, and she was DRESSED! "I'm going…" Kate let go of the shirt with one hand to point back the way she came, only to quickly grab a hold again when Kate was sure she was giving the older lady an unintended view.

"I'm going to go get dressed." Kate started backing up with a laugh and turned to run, putting one hand around her back to grab the shirt just below her ass to hold the shirt in place as Kate shuffled her feet 'til she was out of sight.

Kate ran down the stairs. "I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU CASTLE!" Kate yelled behind her.

"She seems nice son," Martha commented looking at Rick, smiling at his obvious discomfort.

"I should… um, I should probably…" Rick pointed in the direction Kate had gone and wished someone would shoot him right about then.

Rick stepped into the dressing room just in time to see Kate throw his shirt onto the center island that had drawers on two sides. "Your mother Castle! Seriously?" Kate doubted she could be more embarrassed if she tried.

"My mother showed up last night while you were out drinking with your friend Lanie. Seems the auditorium they were scheduled to perform in burned down. They aren't scheduled to go to the next town for 2 months so she came here."

"You fell asleep the second you got home or you would have met her last night." Rick looked around and didn't see any of the gun safes open, yet."

"We're leaving soon Castle. We have a case," Kate reminded him.

"That's where the good news comes in. Mother is going with us, I got Mother her own suite in the same hotel to stay in. Mother will keep herself entertained while we work on the case and spend our off time with us." Rick tried smiling, though Kate's face didn't look happy.

"Your mother is going with us? Have you lost your mind Castle?" Kate yanked down one of her tops and started putting it on.

"Well, I could have let Mother stay here while we were gone, however she can't cook so it would be all eat out or delivery. She has nowhere else to go Kate. Besides this way you two get to talk when we are not working."

"I've met your father, now you get to meet my mother," Rick shrugged his shoulders.

Kate had been bugging Castle about going to see his mother. After all they were going to be married in a few months. But did his mother have to see her for the first time half naked?

Kate pulled down a pair of pants and paused. "What did she say Castle?" Kate looked at Rick with a pleading look on her face.

"You did make one hell of a first impression Kate," Rick grinned. Kate slumped over, putting her head down onto the center island. "GOD!" Kate moaned.

"Relax Kate, my mother will love you. Vegas is going to be a blast. …Mother did ask if there was going to be a wedding while we were there." Rick prayed that Kate wouldn't kill him.

Kate lifted up her head and glared at Castle. "I told her no and that you already had plans for a beach wedding during the winter in New York. Mother thought it was brilliant by the way." Rick switched back to smiling.

Kate gave him a slight smile since Lanie had said something similar. "Put your pants and shoes on and come upstairs for a moment Kate, just long enough for breakfast and then we need to pack for 2 weeks." Rick left her in the closet.

Martha gave Rick a knowing smirk when he came back into the living room area, however she said nothing.

Kate followed a few moments later, dressed to leave. "You must be Mrs. Rodgers." Kate walked right up to Martha. Kate instantly found herself wrapped in a mother's hug that had her thinking of days long ago.

Martha let go of Kate. "Please call me Martha; I'm already old enough that I don't need to start thinking I'm even older hearing people call me Mrs. Rodgers."

"Martha." Kate replied instead. "I'm Kate."

"Oh, no dear, you are definitely Katherine. A woman as beautiful as you are my dear deserves to be called by her full name. Besides Katherine sounds so much more regal. You are a woman, not a child." Martha countered, refusing call her Kate.

Kate tried to hide her face. "Thanks. Are you interested in breakfast? I was planning on making pancakes. …OH, my milk and butter!" Kate hadn't put it back in the refrigerator.

"A beautiful FBI Agent who can also cook. I think we are going to get along well dear." Martha sat at the breakfast bar with Richard next to her.

"My mother taught me everything she knew," Kate commented as she searched for a bowl to start mixing her batter together, followed by pulling some sausage out of the fridge. She started cooking.

"I'd like to think so," Kate stated. She wasn't really ready to start talking about her mother with Martha just yet.

"Oh I'm sure she does dear. Mothers know a lot about their children even before they do. I'm sure your mother knew long before you did that you would turn out perfect." Martha could just feel that Katherine needed to be mothered.

"I'm anything but perfect Martha, I have plenty of faults," Kate contradicted her.

"Nonsense dear, what you call faults I call character. What you did or didn't do growing up has made you who you are today. That and any as yet unfulfilled dreams that you actively pursue make you who you are. It tells people who have just met you a lot about you."

"For example, you were listening when your mother taught you how to cook, and I'll just bet that you were simply humoring her at the time." Martha offered some motherly insight.

Kate stopped mixing her batter and stared at Martha. How had Martha known that? Ever since she started cooking for Rick she had been racking her brain trying to remember everything her mother had taught her, even the stuff she hadn't paid much attention to.

Martha pointed at Kate. "THAT is why your mother knows just how well you are doing now. Some day when you are a mother, it will all make sense to you. It will just hit you."

Kate made breakfast in silence while thinking about what Martha had said. Kate had paid some attention to what her mother had been trying to teach her and everything else was her trying to fake it. She did what felt right and guessed at what little she could still remember that her mother did when Kate was younger.

Martha telling her about how she would know about things making sense with her own children resonated with Kate. She knew she wasn't even remotely ready to have children yet. However if some miraculous accident did happen, killing her baby was the very last thing that would come to mind. She could never do that to Castle, their baby, herself. It was against what her mother had taught her.

Kate finished loading the dishwasher and turned it on so that the dishes would be clean when they came back home. "I don't suppose you have any stories to share about Castle?" Kate was digging while talking to Martha.

Kate and Martha could see Rick shake his head with a pleading look on his face. "I have loads of them dear and I'll be happy to share a few after Richard falls asleep on the plane." Martha was smiling at her son's discomfort.

"I'm drinking nothing but coffee and soda from now till we land," Rick countered, determined to stay awake this time.

"It won't help Richard. We both know that you will fall asleep on the plane. Have you flown with him yet dear?" Martha asked, looking at Kate.

"Now that you mention it, he did fall asleep on the flight down to Miami." Kate smiled while turning to look at Castle.

"This is so not fair, and I'm staying awake this time if it kills me." Rick pointed at the two of them.

"We'll slip out later and talk while playing the slots." Martha tried to whisper to Kate, failing on purpose, as Rick moaned knowing he was so screwed.

"Just remember Kate-I have access to your father. I'm sure he will be only too happy to tell me about all those boyfriends you brought home." Rick left them to go downstairs and start packing.

"DAMN!" Kate softly cursed not seeing the look on Martha's face. She still planned on embarrassing her son anyway even if Kate didn't ask any questions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Martha took a window seat and Kate slid ahead of Rick so she could sit next to Martha, leaving him to sit across the aisle from them. Rick really did try to stay awake. He ordered coffee and even poured a little kick into it thinking that it would help.

Rick had just one problem that was left over from his Ranger days. He could fall asleep at the drop of a hat even in a helicopter or C-130 bouncing up and down every 1,000 feet.

"Do you know anything about when Castle was a Ranger?" Kate got down to business asking her questions the second she was sure Castle was asleep.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much dear. I know he was officially stationed in Okinawa, Japan. It was always easy to tell when he came back from a mission and would call to check in. I think Richard was trying to comfort me by calling, but all it did was make me worry."

"He was always so secretive about what he did or where he went. A mother can tell when her child is stressed. Richard called one day and he sounded so scared. He put on a brave face but I could hear it in his voice. Something had happened." Martha couldn't tell Kate much.

"He won't tell me anything. Just keeps telling me it is all classified. Not everything he did can be classified. He was assigned to a unit that did things after all. I just worry about him." Kate looked down and realized that she was playing with her hands.

Martha reached out and took hold of one of Kate's hands. "You love him, don't you?" Martha wasn't asking since to her it was obvious.

"More than anything. Rick found me in a really bad time and he just kept trying to turn himself into a friend. His early date choices were…questionable, however they were all fun no matter the location."

"Ping Pong, bowling, pool, shuffleboard, …playing Candyland while Castle colored his boobs some obnoxious color." Kate laughed and then saw the perplexed look on Martha's face. "He knows this lady who opened a bar and BBQ place that was based on women's boobs."

"They had coffee mugs that were shaped like boobs, the back of their menu had boobs that you used the crayons at your table to color them. Even the menu names had names for boobs in them."

"They handed out old children's board games for everyone to play while eating some of the best BBQ I've ever had. Castle wouldn't let us leave until I had colored my boobs on the back of my menu. And our waitress!" Kate rolled her eyes.

Martha had a vision in her mind of just how much the waitress was or in this case wasn't wearing. "Then he took me to place that teaches circus performers and bought me a lesson in flying the high trapeze, way up there." Kate pointed at the ceiling of the plane.

"It was like nothing I had ever done before and it was so much fun. A little scary at first, but so much fun. I still don't know what got him to think of it," Kate confided.

"I'm glad my son found you Katherine. After what he has been through, he needs someone in his life to bring him back into the land of the living and give him a reason to live again." Martha patted Kate's hand.

"Meredith." Kate tried not to spit out her name, and was sure she had failed.

"What Meredith did almost broke him. I don't think he was in love with that woman." Kate heard hatred for Meredith in Martha's voice. "Richard's father was a one night stand who captivated me. I could never hate him for leaving the next day. He gave me a son."

"Our life was hard and money was tight early on and he may not have gotten the best childhood that he deserved, but he learned how to treat women with respect. Even after what that woman did." Martha hated Meredith just as much as Kate did.

"Then he joined the Army." Kate mentioned.

"Being in the Army changed him, and not all for the better. Richard came home one day on leave. Home being a one bedroom apartment, Richard had to sleep on the sofa, but he never said a word."

"I woke up to Richard crying out one night. He was yelling out men's names, hollering what sounded like orders. Something about calling for fire support and screaming for a medic while literally crying in his sleep."

"It broke my heart to think about what he was doing that would do this to him. It took my little boy who only wanted to help people and turned him into a killer. I don't mean murder, I know there is a difference," Martha reflected.

"And he never talked about it?" Kate was sure he didn't.

"He just said it was all classified. He took me out to eat and then to a movie. A Disney movie no less." Martha smiled and Kate chuckled.

"Richard told me you two met in a library. A strange place to meet someone." Martha remarked.

Now it was Kate's turn to talk about herself and she wasn't sure just what to say.

"Richard said that he met a woman who looked like she was hurting and started asking me questions on how to reach her." Martha offered a way for Kate to begin.

Kate was a little shocked. Castle's mother had helped him reach out to her. Castle's mother had helped her son get her to fall in love with him?

"I… I was…" Martha interrupted her. "You don't have to tell me anything dear, nothing you don't want to. You just have to keep my son happy and we'll get along fine." Martha gave Kate an out.

"I'm sorry Martha, it's just…it's highly personal, and I have trouble…" Kate left it at that.

Martha started smiling suddenly like she knew something that she couldn't keep to herself. "Now what would you like to know?" Martha asked, smiling an evil smile. Kate broke into an equally evil smile, following Martha's example.

"Do you know who Castle's first kiss was with?" Kate wanted history.

"Ah, Becky McAllister, she was 11 and Richard was 10. Even as a little boy he treated girls with care. Becky was having trouble with some of the other girls. Girls can be so mean to each other." Martha reflected, causing Kate to remember her own personal antagonist when she was a little girl.

"Richard got some of the guys together and started playing tricks on her. Most of them were harmless fun. Loosening the salt container, filling her purse with sand, shooting her with those old school water pistols…" Kate interrupted Martha.

"I loved those things. They glowed in the dark and you could add food coloring to the water!" Kate grinned. "WHAT!? I was a little girl once," Kate defended herself seeing the look on Martha's face.

"What was her name Katherine?" Martha knew there was a story in there somewhere.

"Marcy Reynolds. She was my own personal Sith Lord. Marcy did her best to try and be my antagonist and get the better of me in everything," Kate remarked.

"And you fought back," Martha replied. "She had it coming!" Kate justified, causing Martha to start laughing.

"Rick woke up when the plane touched down and found Kate and his mother still laughing which he found to be very disconcerting. His mother had obviously ratted him out while he slept.

"Did you have a nice nap babe?" Kate was the first to notice that he was awake. Rick was still a bit out of it and worried about how well his fiancé and his mother were getting along to respond, so he remained quiet. Martha however heard the love Kate had for her son in one simple question. It was asked softly and simply laced with love and caring, like Kate cared if his nap had been nightmare free.

They found Agent Avery and someone from their team along with a local Las Vegas agent waiting for them. Since Martha wasn't part of their team, Rick got her a cab and gave her some spending money along with the address for their hotel. "We'll catch up with you mother."

"You two be careful." Martha kissed both Richard and Katherine and climbed into the taxi. Her bags were loaded in the trunk and the taxi drove off to the hotel.

"We are going to the field office first," Avery informed them as they piled into the big black 4x4 that just screamed FBI.


	42. Chapter 42

**CH42**

 **It is now one day later: (April 4, 2001)**

Agent Avery was their lead so he handled everything that required coordination with the local special agent that was lead for this office. Avery eventually came back with another agent. "This is Agent Hamilton and he is going to set each of us up with a computer today while we are out. Castle, Beckett, here is your paperwork along with your key for your car."

"I want you two to hit every hospital, primary care physician and any other medical person you can think of. Find out if they have any new cases, and what happened to the cases they did have. I want you two to get a handle on how this drug works while we work on how it is manufactured and distributed."

"I know Jordan has expressed that we need to get a handle on this new drug so I won't push you too much. We'll be here 2 weeks maximum so you will likely be working long hours," Avery warned them and left off the "Get started… NOW!" order.

Kate had the keys yet again. "Wonder what vehicle we get this time?" Rick mused as they made their way outside.

The key said FORD and pressing the button on the remote got flashing lights. "A Ford Taurus." Rick looked it over and had Kate pop the trunk where they found the usual bag that would house the common items, along with 2 bullet proof vests.

The emergency lights were hidden away and hard to see if you weren't looking for them. The GPS was not built-in this time, but at least they had one. Kate started the car and turned on the A/C to try and get cool, since it was already hot outside.

Kate punched in the address for their first hospital, looking at their list. "This may be a long day Castle," Kate moaned as she looked at their list.

Valley Hospital Medical Center

HealthSouth Rehabilitation Hospital

Sunrise Children's Hospital

Progressive Hospital

Kindred Hospital Las Vegas – Flamingo

Hammon Medical Center

Montevista Hospital

VA Southern Nevada Health Care System

Nellis Air Force Base (Medical Center)

Horizon Specialty Hospital

University Medical Center

Desert Willow Treatment Center

St. Rose Dominican Hospital

Kate and Rick only managed to make it to three hospitals and had talked with several of the lead doctors along with a number of emergency care nurses. They had been escorted to the morgue areas if the facility had one along with their blood lab and talked with everyone there as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kate and Rick shuffled their way from reception to their room dragging their suitcases behind them. "How are you doing Kate?" Rick asked as he watched Kate fall on her back onto the bed.

"My headache is finally gone, however I am soooo tired and weary of listening to medical people who can't speak simple English." All those medical terms sounded like Greek to her.

"Jack, have you two compared notes?" Rick asked meaning him and Jill.

"There is little commonality between any of the cases so far; also the three hospitals visited so far have no present cases," Jack pointed out.

"What we really need is a live patient along with a sample of what they have used," Jill added.

"How about a shower while I call mother and meet her so we can go out to dinner?" Rick inquired as he reached out for Kate's hands and lifted her up off the bed, listening to her moan. "A shower will wake you up." Rick guided Kate into the bathroom and went back to their bags and started unpacking.

In the end they decided not to go anywhere and stayed in the casino and went to The Broiler, which was a steakhouse. They ended up with a table that could seat four people and were surrounded by brick walls.

Rick talked them into an hors-d'oeuvre: Bacon-Wrapped Shrimp

Martha – Lobster Tail

Kate – Alaskan Red King Crab Legs

Rick – King Cut Prime Rib

They shared Creamed Corn au Gratin and Twice-Baked Potatoes.

From there they ended up sitting at the dollar slots with Castle providing the money. Martha just sat there putting in three coins and pressing the button, watching the wheels spin only winning just enough to keep her playing.

Kate started out terribly and went through $50 in no time. "I don't see the appeal Castle." Kate was losing and she was just throwing away money. The money she and Martha had already lost could have bought her a new pair of boots.

"Listen to the noise Katherine and try and hear the song of it and use the symbols to create a story," Martha suggested and continued shoveling in her dollars and pressing the button.

Kate took a big breath, let it out slowly, shoveled in her three coins, and tried to pay attention to the jingle that the machine made. She willed the symbols to match up.

Rick was going a lot slower than either Kate or his mother and wasn't paying attention until Martha said something. "KATHERINE, LOOK AT YOU!" Martha had taken a peek to find that Kate's bin and the large cup she held were both filled with dollar coins.

Kate shook her head and woke up. She looked at the large cup she was holding that was full and down at the coin discharge bin as she pushed the button and watched the machine spit out another 20 coins as they spilled out onto the floor.

Rick grabbed another large plastic cup and filled it putting the overflow into Martha's cup.

"I've been winning!?" Kate smiled while staring at the machine.

"You're doing great Katherine, you're a natural." Martha smiled at her.

Then Kate started losing and her cup was suddenly half empty. "I've had enough for today and I've lost half of what I won," Kate complained.

"You mean one quarter of what you gained." Rick offered up his still full cup that was actually Kate's cup.

"Wooo, hooo!" Kate was happy again. "Now what?" Kate was curious.

"We can cash in your coins for chips and save them for tomorrow," Rick replied.

A little later and Kate had her $321 in chips while Rick talked them into looking for ice cream cones. However there was no ice cream place inside Boulder Station, so they walked around the place to get a feel for what was available. Martha realized that she would need a taxi tomorrow to go someplace more interesting.

Rick gave his mother $700 in cash for tomorrow while Martha thanked Katherine and her son for a good time. "It was actually fun Martha, I'm just sorry we have to work most of the time we are here." Kate felt bad about that, she was learning to like Martha.

"Nonsense dear, it's your job. Besides someone has to protect my son." Martha couldn't help but take a jab at Richard as Kate grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **It is now one week later: (April 11, 2001)**

The four of them were sitting in a conference room in the Las Vegas FBI field office. "Anything medically?" Avery asked.

"We still have four more hospitals to visit since each visit seems to require us to go back to talk with people that were on duty at the time, just not when we were there," Kate started off with.

"So far what Jordan mentioned has been proven to be true. This drug is highly addictive, however none of the labs have been able to figure out what the drug's formula consists of.

They can't even agree on what parts of the human body that it affects besides the need for more of it," Kate explained.

"We are hoping to finish our visits to the hospitals and switch to visiting the local drug detox centers to see how they are trying to counter the effects of the drug. None of the local hospitals have any un-processed samples of the drug. All they have is the drug being seen in their victim's blood samples," Rick added.

"We haven't found any drug samples either. This city appears to be clean of the drug itself." Avery remarked. "The local dealers don't have any and can't find any to sell, not that they don't want to since it was a big seller when they had access to any of it," Agent Lagares told them.

"That makes no sense," Rick pointed out. "The purpose of making and selling the drug is to make money. You make it addictive so that people come back for more. You create a manufacturing site so that you can make tons of the stuff and distribute it to other cities."

"Our working theory is that this drug is made by a single person or small group of people who make it at home and have moved on to another city," Agent Lagares offered.

"Ok, so maybe it does make sense," Kate said. "If it started in LA where the deaths are higher that is the birth place of this drug. He or they packed up and came to Vegas where they played with the ingredients to make it less deadly though no less addictive," Kate posited.

"Fewer deaths in Dallas, Kansas City, Chicago with New York being their likely next stop or perhaps DC," Avery considered.

"Anything from Jordan?" Rick inquired.

"Jordan and her team are up to their necks in dead people," Avery informed them. "The people in LA have given it a name. They are calling it NUKE. Partly of what it does and its color."

"Color?" Neither Kate or Rick had come across anyone who had seen it in its natural state.

"Apparently it comes in a small ribbed plastic bag with a mini needle already attached. It's a little smaller than a dime and just about as flat and is bright orange in color." Avery explained.

"Making it easy to inject into anyone, including the ones that have a phobia about needles." Lagaras added.

"Making it easy for anyone to become addicted to it, even those people who don't want anything to do with drugs. GREAT, just great." Kate hated the sound of it, and leaned back into her chair. Why did it sound like the beginning of a nightmare?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **It is now one week later: (April 18, 2001)**

The BAU was back in DC though still on the drug hunt, only this time in their own backyard. Jordan and her team had returned to Chicago, also on the drug hunt in their own backyard.

Rick, Kate, Martha, Avery, and Lagaras arrived in Detroit, Michigan and had been met by an FBI agent. They left Martha at their hotel while they headed to work.

477 Michigan Ave., 26th floor.

This office felt more like the New York field office. They drove into the parking garage, parked, and then found themselves going through security on the 26th floor. "We should only be here for one week this time," Avery informed them. They are assigned computer space and each team is given a car along with, like last time, a list of hospitals while Avery and Lagaras search out drug dealers and possible manufacturing sites with the help of the local field office.

This hospital list had already been shrunk down to where people had been taken after having been diagnosed being hooked on the drug along with the detox centers that were helping some of them.

Detroit Medical Center

Beaumont Hospital Grosse Pointe

Children's Hospital of Michigan

Sinai Grace Hospital

Rick and Kate were standing outside of a bed in ICU while being updated by the doctor in charge. "She was brought in by her mother just yesterday. According to her mother she was just fine one minute and then had some sort of seizure the next."

"We've completed a number of tests on her and have reached the conclusion that she suffered a massive stroke that has affected her entire left side. We believe the brain damage is severe and permanent which will likely result in her death in a matter of days, a week at the most. It will not be pretty and will be hard on her parents. As she begins the fade she will likely lash out and start screaming and not respond to anyone. We will likely be forced to keep her sedated at that point."

"Her mother hasn't left her side. The girl will not be able to tell you anything even if she is conscious. Try not to upset her. Other than that you are free to stay as long as you wish." The doctor walked off headed for other patients.

Kate and Rick went inside and found a devastated woman sitting on a chair next to the bed while holding her girl's right hand. "Mrs. Gardner, I'm Agent Beckett and this is Agent Castle. We're with the FBI." Kate held up her ID to show her. "I understand that now is a bad time, but we want the people who did this to your daughter so we would like to ask you a few questions." Kate didn't get too close to the bed while Rick walked to the other side.

"I told the police all I know. I don't know what I can tell you that I didn't tell them." Mrs. Gardner told them.

"We have read their report, it's just that reports aren't personal. We would prefer to hear it from you if you don't mind. There may be something they missed or you have remembered since that time that might help us," Kate reasoned.

"Sure, sure. What do you want to know?" Mrs. Gardner didn't let go of her child's hand.

"Where were you when you noticed a problem? What were you doing? Why were you there?" Kate asked her first set of questions.

"It was Cindy's birthday and I took her to the mall so we could build a birthday bear. You know the ones where you select an animal, the workers stuff it and allow you to select what the bear will wear." Mrs. Gardner explained.

Kate looked down at Cindy. She looked like she was maybe 9 or 10 years old at most. Injected with Nuke on her birthday! And now she would never live to see another one.

"Were there other children doing the same as you?" Rick asked, noticing that Kate was staring at the child in the bed.

Mrs. Gardner nodded her head. "Cindy had selected her bear and we were in line to get it stuffed. There were 2 other children in front of us at the time. I wasn't paying any attention to who was selecting their animal, there was likely one or two. The place struck me as being busy."

"You were in the Somerset Collection mall in Troy?" Rick inquired to confirm their location.

"Yes, we drove there and were going to pick up a pizza on our way home where we were going to make cupcakes together with a scoop of ice cream before opening her birthday present." Mrs. Gardner was starting to fall apart all over again as she re-lived the events of that day.

"Your husband wasn't with you?" Rick asked while Kate continued to stare at the child.

"My husband is a long distance truck driver for a major shipping company. He was on I-80 last I knew just west of Cleveland after delivering a load in Pittsburgh and had picked up a load to bring back. He's still …he needs to drive hard if he…if he wants to see her before…" Mrs. Grander couldn't keep it together anymore and broke down crying and fell back into her chair.

Kate had Mrs. Gardner in her arms instantly. "I'm sorry Mrs. Gardner, so very sorry. We are only trying to find out who did this and why. We still have several questions that might help us, can Agent Castle take you to get some coffee or something? I'll be only too happy to stay with your little girl so she isn't alone till you get back," Kate offered.

It took several minutes before Mrs. Gardner was calm enough to even stand up and let Rick walk her out. "I promise I'll be right here the entire time." Kate watched them leave the room.

After the door closes. "Jill?"

"Scanning… The damage to her mind is severe Katherine. There are still remnants of the drug in her system. They appear to have bonded themselves to her cells and are not being attacked by her immune system," Jill informed Kate.

"Also the injection site is on her left arm just at the shoulder," Jill added, as Kate went around the bed to look at the site. It looked like a mosquito bite to Kate, it was red and puffy.

"Also the child is awake, but with her present brain activity, I doubt she even knows that she is not alone, let alone that it is not her mother. Though having said that, it is possible that the sound of her mother's voice might soothe her some," Jill related.

"We'll have to risk it Jill." Kate had long since made up her mind what she was going to do.

"I have informed Jack of your intentions, he has already turned off the hospital security cameras and disabled any alarms associated with the hospital's security system." Jill approved of what Kate was likely thinking.

"Will this work Jill?" Kate moved back around to the other side and looked right at the little girl who didn't really see her.

"Almost immediately, however without knowing the make-up of this drug, I can't guarantee that she will not remain addicted to the drug, much like your own father is still addicted to alcohol." Jill told Kate.

"Okay, let's start with remove poison. Now follow that with remove disease. Then use massive wound repair," Kate spoke to Jill, telling her what she wanted Jill to do.

"Actions complete." Jill said to Kate. Kate looked at the machine that was monitoring her condition and it suddenly began making noises it hadn't before. "Jill?" Kate queried.

"Scanning… Interesting, the drug remnants are still attached to her cells. An additional remove poison along with another massive wound repair is advised," Jill remarked.

"Do it," Kate commanded knowing that it would leave her with just one action left 'til 24 hours from now.

"Actions complete. Scanning… Her system appears to be clean now. I advise that we leave immediately. When the child wakes, she is going to attract a lot of attention from the medical staff," Jill advised.

"Inform Jack to have Castle bring Mrs. Gardner back," Kate instructed Jill and watched the two of them return with Mrs. Gardner holding a coffee and a muffin.

"All my prayers Mrs. Gardner and when we find out who did this to your little girl, we will inform you." Kate told her.

"Thank you." Mrs. Gardner put her muffin and coffee down on the table and went back to holding her child's hand.

Rick made it as far as just outside the front door when Rick turned on Kate and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you even more future Mrs. Castle," Rick informed Kate and kissed her as passionately as their present location would allow.

After Rick broke from the kiss Kate looked up into Castle's eyes and could feel hers fill with tears. "I had to try Castle, she's just a child!" Kate said to Rick which earned her another kiss.


	43. Chapter 43

**CH43**

 **It is now one week later: (April 25, 2001)**

Did anyone notice that Kate had a winning streak at the dollar slots? Any guesses on why she won after moaning about losing, just didn't win BIG? Only enough to make Kate happy. Anyone?

I'll give you a hint: Her name starts with a J.

Did you also notice that none of the characters caught on?

You're sure you are actually reading these chapters?

XXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXxXxXxXx

Rick and Kate were sitting in the conference room after Penelope set up the video conference. Jordan and Avery were on one screen while someone named Aaron Hotchner was on another. The new New York field office Special Agent in charge, Paul Rand, was just walking in as Penelope was stepping out.

"Let's get started," Jordan spoke first. "Our site visits have shown that it is likely a single person who created the drug and tested it in the LA area. As to why he kept on the move is somewhat puzzling, though it may have something to do with why, after each move, there were fewer and fewer deaths."

"I may be able to help there. It is theorized that he wanted a clean pool of people to do his testing on. He would flood the area, LA being first, examine the results and move on to the next city where he would modify his mixture and introduce it to the general public there. Likely through known drug dealers," Aaron supplied what he and his team had already talked about.

"He didn't want the possibility that a person already addicted would be subjected to his new concoction." Kate nodded her head. "Did anyone find a clean sample of the drug in any city?" Jill had expressed that she would need to scan a clean sample of the drug to even begin to analyze it.

"He appears to make a limited batch, sells it, and observes the results." Jordan told them, knowing that none of them had any of the unused drug to run tests on.

"How does he observe them? If he sells them to drug dealers who in turn sell it to anyone willing to buy it, how does he know who those people are and what happens after they take the drug?" Rick didn't understand that part.

"We agree that he has to have a method to achieve this. Our drug maker isn't making his drug to infect everyone. Jordan and her team have learned that the drug was inexpensive to purchase, meaning he isn't interested in the money," Aaron stated.

"He is more interested in perfecting his drug that just so happens to also be highly addictive to achieve some result that we don't understand yet," Aaron added. "He is making and testing each batch in order to achieve some result. What that is we don't know yet."

"Then there is the case of Cindy Gardner in Las Vegas," Jordan brought up.

"Yes, that case is a mystery. Her body appears to have been able to reject the drug but only after severely damaging her memories. Her stroke, caused by the drug, apparently did lasting damage, though the physical results of her stroke have been countered somehow." Aaron was aware of what happened to the child.

"Castle and I interviewed her mother. Cindy was not expected to live long enough for her father to drive home in time to see her." Kate pointed out. Doing her best to sound innocent.

"It was not long after you left that the doctors found she had made a remarkable change for the better. Her motor skills had improved, our lab has found no traces of the drug in her blood work, however her memories appear to be permanently affected. She is presently undergoing a number of tests to ascertain why her body managed to cleanse itself of the drug after the initial damage. If we can find something, she may be the key to helping others." Jordan informed them.

Kate and Rick were forced to hold their thoughts close to themselves or give away something they couldn't share. Still the memory loss was concerning to Kate and she would have questions for Jill when they were alone. At least the girl was alive and mostly whole. Her parents could hopefully live with some memory loss, instead of losing her completely.

"Has anyone pulled all of the security footage at the mall they were in?" Rick was curious, since Jack already had and hadn't seen anything, though everyone he did see was now in his memory so if they turned up again he would know.

"We're going over all of them at this time, so far we have seen nothing." Jordan wasn't hopeful of finding anything in them.

"Is there any indication that Nuke has made it to New York yet?" Kate asked since it seemed to be going west coast to east coast.

"We have one case so far that might apply, which is your next project actually. I want you two to go to the 12th precinct and check in with Captain Roy Montgomery and talk with their ME. Help them chase down who this person is. If he is in New York now, we want him caught before anyone else dies," Jordan instructed them.

The teleconference ended and Kate and Rick found their new local boss in front of them. "I know we've not had a chance to meet before this since you have been out of town. You two are lead on this case, don't screw it up. Agents Frazier and Hammond are your backups, call on them if you need something."

"I suggest you not carry that canon with you everywhere, Castle, because it is going to be hard to hide since spring is coming, making wearing a coat less likely. Here are your keys, the 12th is already expecting you," Agent Rand informed them and left the conference room.

"Doesn't your friend Lanie work there?" Rick inquired as they made their way down to the parking garage.

"Yup, it was where, after a few drinks, I loosened Lanie's tongue about a drug possibly causing the stroke," Kate confirmed.

"I'll take Captain Montgomery while you go see your friend. This time she has to talk to you about what she has found," Rick pointed out. "Eat out tonight after picking up my mother?" Rick asked just before they split up after entering the 12th.

"Sure, Italian this time?" Kate offered her choice and gave Castle a quick kiss before going downstairs.

Rick made it to the 4th floor and looked around. The building was old, the desks were old, there was a large white board with information on it off to one side. Rick held up his ID. "Captain Montgomery?" The person he spoke to pointed him in the right direction.

Rick found a mature African American man sitting at a desk behind a glass door with one glass wall along with a small window looking outside. He knocked on the door. "Captain Montgomery? Agent Castle." Rick held up his ID before putting it away.

"We've been expecting you, please have a seat. …Ryan, Esposito, my office, NOW!" Roy yelled out past Rick through the open door.

Moments later a Latino and a white male enter the office. "These are detectives Esposito and Ryan; they are the lead investigators on this case. Espo, Ryan, this is Agent Castle of the FBI," Roy made introductions.

"Sir, we don't really need FBI help." Espo didn't like this turn of events.

"We're not here to take over your case detective, however what you might not know is the history of why we are interested in this case."

"It started out in LA where we have just over 200 dead from this drug along with hundreds more that are having withdrawals since the drug is no longer available there."

"There are over 100 dead in Vegas, 43 dead in Dallas, 12 in Chicago, and 8 in Detroit. It would have been 9 except a 9 year old girl who was simply building her own bear as part of her birthday in a mall has recovered with some memory loss, after she was injected with this drug."

"So this is a lot bigger than your one case. However do you two notice anything in these numbers?" Rick gave them a test.

"West coast to East coast, walking its way across the country," Ryan answered, getting Rick to smile. "Anything else?" Rick queried.

"The fact that deaths become fewer and fewer as it makes its way across the country is interesting," Ryan added.

"We think he has been perfecting his drug as he moves across the country, actually all of the deaths since Detroit have been the result of strokes," Rick pointed out.

"Not a good way to die," Espo commented.

"You two take Agent Castle downstairs to meet Dr. Parrish and go over everything we know. We need this guy caught before he perfects his drug, or we'll all end up addicted to it," Montgomery ordered them. He got a "Yes sir" from both Ryan and Espo.

"Have you voted today? Our guy is expected to be elected in a land slide. He is likely to be the best senator this state has ever had," Espo said.

"My partner and I have been out of state for the last month chasing this guy down. I don't think either of us know anything about him," Rick is forced to admit.

"When you get a chance to hear what he has to say, you'll like him too." Espo pushed open the doors to the morgue. All three of them could hear two women talking to each other sounding happy. "Dr. Parrish?" Espo inquired as they entered.

"Espo, Ryan, this is Agent Beckett," Lanie introduced them to Kate.

"This is Agent Castle, who didn't tell us he had a partner with him," Espo turned to Rick who also hadn't told him that his partner was drop dead gorgeous.

"You're Castle!?" Lanie's eyes widened. "DAMN GIRL, you've been holding out on me." Lanie looked at Rick and then glared at Kate, who was smiling.

Ryan and Espo looked between the three of them, totally lost. "Agent Beckett is my fiancé." Rick lets them off the hook. "And Lanie and I attended the Police Academy at the same time," Kate added.

Now Ryan's and Espo's eyes opened wide. There was an FBI Agent standing in front of them who had gone to the Police Academy? They both felt a little better about these two now after knowing that.

"Do you still have the body Lanie?" Kate wanted to start there. She followed Lanie over to one of the stainless steel doors, watched her open it, and pull the body out. "Blood test results and have you found the injection site? Our history suggests it would look like a mosquito bite," Kate asked. She watched Lanie leave and come back with a thick folder.

"The injection site was here, on the upper arm just at the shoulder area. There used to be a red inflamed area that I inspected and put in the report," Lanie informed them.

"It's an unusual site for an injection. If you were going to give yourself a shot you would use the leg or an arm. If it was an injection by someone who caught you by surprise it would be in the neck." It was part of the problem Espo had regarding how their vic got the drug into his system.

"Don't let it get to you Esposito, it can be a little hard to pick up on." Rick slapped his upper arm where it met his shoulder. "And by the way, I just injected you with the drug without your knowledge." Rick stepped back to look at Espo.

Espo looked shocked and placed a hand over the area where Rick had touched him. "Son of a…"

"We theorize that the device used is about the size of a dime and already has a baby needle attached to it. Hold it between your fingers with the needle pointing down and touch someone on the arm and presto," Rick explained.

Espo was still holding his arm while digesting what Rick had told him. "That action happens between people every day. Step to the side I'm next in line to buy a ticket. I feel badly for you that your grocery bag just broke spilling your food all over the ground. I haven't seen you for years dude, you look great," Ryan ran off three possible conditions that transmission could happen.

"MY GOD! That action is common all over the city. You could end up addicted to this drug and never even know you took it or how to get more of it, provided you lived through it!" Lanie was scared now as she looked down at their vic again with new eyes.

"That makes no sense, you sell drugs to make money not make innocent unsuspecting people addicts." Espo had a problem with this delivery system.

"Remember the deaths between here and LA where it started. Our guy isn't interested in the money for illegal drug sales. He is testing his drug as he makes changes to it. He walks around injecting random people and then watches the results so that he can make more changes to his formula," Rick reminded them what was talked about upstairs.

"At least it makes our job easier, we are only looking for one guy, not hundreds as if this was cocaine or heroin," Ryan pointed out.

"Needle in a haystack bro," Espo retorted.

"And the more people we have looking, the sooner we find it," Rick stated.

"Oh, I almost forgot to go vote. You comin bro?" Espo slapped his partner. "Right behind you," Ryan concurred and followed Espo out of the building.

"Vote?" Kate turned to Lanie.

"It's been on TV for the last month or so. Our New York senatorial seat is part of a special election to replace our senator who resigned and has been fighting back against his opponent a lot the last month, or so I hear since I don't watch much TV," Lanie informed them. "Where have you two been?"

"We've been in Miami for a month before ending up in Vegas and then Detroit for the last month," Kate explained. "And even if we weren't gone we don't watch much TV; we prefer movies and books."

"Why is he so suddenly popular anyway? Is he giving away free money, kissing babies?" Rick didn't get it, he thought most people knew politicians were all crooks, why love this one suddenly?

"None of those that I know of, just that he suddenly has a media blitz. Personal fund raising dinners, lots and lots of commercials," Lanie advised them.

Kate knew voting was one of the things that the people had some form of control over, except that the politicians had made an end run around that and made sure people voted for who they wanted them to vote for. It simply cost millions thanks to costs to be on TV, radio, papers, magazines, internet, mailings, etc.

Then Lanie's phone rang. "Dr. Parrish." Lanie grabbed a pen and wrote down an address. "Be there in 30." Lanie hung up. "I have to go, I've got a new body," Lanie is forced to tell them. She grabbed her bag and took off her white coat. "I'll be back, and I'm still jealous girlfriend," Lanie pointed at Kate and ran out the door. She darted back in. "Put the body back in the drawer when you are done. Thanks." And Lanie was gone again.

"Only in New York." Kate shook her head and moved over to their body. "Jill?"

"Scanning… It is a white male, roughly 23 years of age based on cellular decay. He has had 6 cavities, his left arm has been broken when he was in grade school, he has had his tonsils removed, he died of a massive stroke likely due to a drug interaction. There are still remnants of Nuke in his system that are attached to his cells, much like Cindy. He has been subjected to all the common childhood ailments. …Interesting, the fingers on his right hand indicate that his hand has been in contact with Nuke, likely while using one of the injectors," Jill told them.

"He's not only using Nuke, but he has injected someone to get them hooked, too?" Kate turned to look at Castle.

"Why get someone else hooked using the very same drug that you yourself need but can't find enough of?" Rick was really curious now. "Jack can you tell us who he is?"

"Scanning… Interesting, I'm not finding any… Gotcha. His name is Neil Anderson, parents are… deceased, they died in a car accident when he was five. He was at home with a baby sitter at the time. He was left in the care of the mother's parents since the father's parents were already in an assisted living facility."

When he turned 18 he was left to his own devices when the grandparents he had been living with entered assisted living. He has worked at a number of jobs typical for a teenager. He is attending NYU on a scholarship to be a journalist. Scanning… He is a straight A student. I find no record of him ever being in trouble with the law. He does not have a driver's license, only a state issued picture ID."

"Very interesting, he is presently working part time as a volunteer for William H. Bracken's election campaign. Give you one guess who has a media blitz to get elected in a special election," Jack offered.

"I think it's time we paid a visit to Mr. Bracken's campaign office and Mr. Anderson's classes, dorm room, and have a chat with his teachers along with any of his friends," Rick suggested.

Rick adjusted his weapons under his coat before they entered Bracken's election campaign office. "Can I help you, are you interested in making a donation?" Rick and Kate are intercepted the moment they set foot in the place, which looked busy.

Kate pulled out her ID. "FBI, I'm Agent Beckett and this is Agent Castle. We would like to speak with someone about a Mr. Neil Anderson." Kate put her ID away.

"Neil hasn't been in here in a few days, I'm afraid I don't know where you can find him. He was a volunteer, therefore we aren't required to have his contact information. If our volunteers show up then they do, and if they don't, they don't," the woman told them.

"And you are?" Rick wanted names.

"I'm Beth Greenwald and I run this office. Mr. Bracken and his campaign manager are not here right now," Beth apprised them.

"Can you tell us what Neil did when he was here?" Kate asked.

"Neil did a number of things. The last was organizing our call sheets and updating who had been contacted and who hadn't. Then I would take that list and update it for the new call list. For campaign donations. It's all perfectly legal." Beth made sure she covered her ass.

"Where did he normally work?" Kate inquired while Rick looked around.

"The last time Neil was here he was sitting here," Beth showed Kate to a desk.

"Did he work alone or was there someone helping him?" Kate continued asking questions.

"He did the work alone, however other members of our staff would bring him updated call listings as they were completed by our phone bank. That could have been any number of people," Beth explained.

"And when did he usually work?" Kate was interested in a time frame.

"Neil usually showed up just after lunch and left 3 or 4 hours later, depending on how much work we had to do," Beth said.

"So he didn't leave here with anyone, go to lunch, go get drinks or something?" Kate needed to know everyone who came near him.

"I didn't watch him 24/7 so I'm afraid I can't answer that. Sometimes this place is busy like today, while others it is kind of slow, so we send salary staff home and rely on volunteers to save costs," Beth replied.

"Thank you. I believe I will have a look around with my partner," Kate told her.

"Of course, go anywhere you like. Let me know if you have any more questions. Did something happen to Neil? He seemed like a good kid." Beth's curiosity was piqued.

"That's what we are trying to find out, thank you." Kate wasn't going to tell her anything.

Kate caught up to Castle. "Anything babe?" Kate was looking around including at Castle.

"It's busy, if he was dosed here, it wouldn't be hard to do. I've already been bumped into twice since I've been here," Rick remarked while looking around.

It was too crowded and busy to ask Jill anything. "On to his dorm room next?" Kate asked as Castle followed her out.

"Are there any security cameras in there or near here Jack?" Rick asked his question first.

"Negative, it is an inexpensive neighborhood. The only security cameras are likely to be at the gas station down the street and since I can't access them, it is likely a closed system." Jack liked going into high tech buildings better where he could hack into anything.

"Jill, any Nuke?" Kate inquired.

"Negative, if the amount is as small as we are speculating it is likely that it is not made or stored here," Jill is forced to tell them.

Rick walked over to a bus stop bench and got down on his knees to attach something under it. "What are you doing Castle?"

Rick stood back up. "Is it operational Jack?"

"Perfectly. I should be able to monitor it from almost anywhere in the city," Jack answered.

"You bugged Bracken's campaign headquarters." Kate was FBI so she wasn't sure if she was smiling or frowning or both.

"We should even be able to pick up and monitor any phone calls made in the main room or in Bracken's office. If Neil got dosed here, maybe he or she will come back." It left Rick with 23 more discs, though he only had 2 more disks and one transmitter booster still on him for the day.


	44. Chapter 44

**CH44**

 **It is now one week later: (May 2, 2001)**

Rick was in his study writing while Kate was on the mezzanine level reading. Martha had excused herself and had taken a taxi to who knew where since she wasn't telling.

Kate wasn't really reading though she did have a book that she wanted to read in her hands. Instead she was thinking of her time she had spent with Martha so far. Kate still didn't know what to think of Martha. The woman was just so… different.

Martha seemed to do things in sudden surges. Stay in her room most of the day, only to stay up all night and spend the following morning with them before they have to leave for work.

That and Martha's stories about their early years. It gave Kate a new understanding about how Castle had grown up, where money was a major problem.

"Sorry to interrupt Richard, however senator hopeful has entered his election headquarters and is presently talking with the people in charge. It does not sound like he plans on being there long," Jack suddenly informed Rick.

"Tell Jill, so we can get dressed and armed. We will be teleporting to catch him before he leaves," Rick instructed Jack and headed down the stairs to the master bedroom, where he was soon met by Kate.

After checking his SIG and watching Kate do the same, he asked, "Ready?" Kate took hold of Castle's arm. "Ready."

Thanks to Jack they arrived in a private space and had a short walk to Bracken's election office.

Rick showed his FBI ID. "We're here to see William Bracken." Rick only stopped for a moment while Kate kept walking.

"I'll tell him you are here," she said as she reached to pick up the phone.

"You will not, or I'll arrest you for warning him that the FBI is here, possibly allowing him to run out the back door. Unless you want to spend the next 10 years in prison..." Rick did his best to sound menacing while leaning in her direction.

Rick knew he couldn't arrest her for anything, but she didn't need to know that. However he couldn't allow her to give Bracken a warning either. They wanted to surprise him and see how he reacted to their sudden visit.

Rick got the reaction he wanted since she gave up reaching for the phone and looked scared.

Kate was first in through the door to Bracken's office with Castle right behind her. "William Bracken, I'm Agent Beckett and this is Agent Castle. We have a few questions for you." Kate displayed her FBI ID for a moment before putting it away, which just happened to display her service weapon.

Kate noticed it took Bracken a moment too long to compose himself. "What can I help the FBI with?" Bracken asked after securing his innocent public face in place.

"What can you tell us about Neil Anderson?" Kate inquired, while Rick wandered around.

"That was a very sad day for all of us. Neil was a good worker, he had a clear head on his shoulders," Bracken responded.

"So you met him?" Rick asked from the far side of the office and continued searching.

"I… I believe I met him once." Bracken was off balance.

"And your one and only quick meeting with him was enough to generate a good understanding of him?" Kate didn't believe him.

"I'm a politician. I'm generally a good judge of character when I meet a person," Bracken countered.

"Really? …let's test that, shall we?" Rick said. He opened the door and selected the first person he came across and dragged him into the office and closed the door.

"Is something…" Rick interrupted the man. "No talking, in fact don't ever talk again, ever." Rick tried to sound menacing.

"Now Mr. Bracken, who is this person? He obviously works here and likely has been here for a number of days if not weeks," Rick demanded.

"What is the purpose of this? Am I a suspect in his death, Agent?" Bracken ignored the test.

"You can go now, thank you for your participation." Rick escorted his selection back out of the room.

"Now that we've established that you're just another lying politician, how did you know Neil Anderson?" Rick asked Bracken point blank.

"I don't have to answer your questions Agent, unless you're arresting me. In which case, I would be talking with my lawyer. So unless you have something else, we are done here." Bracken angrily gestured for them to leave.

Rick collected Kate and they headed for the door. "Good luck with your election Mr. Bracken, it would appear that you are going to need it." Rick fired off a parting shot.

Once they are outside Kate turned on Rick. "What the hell was that Castle?" Kate knew FBI procedures and Castle had just broken most of them.

"He's involved Kate, I don't know how deep but he knows something. And now he is rattled and is going to do something stupid, if he isn't already doing it right now. We need to find someplace private." Rick looked around, walked Kate across the street and down an alley that was empty.

"Jack?" Rick queried.

"By the sound of it Bracken has pulled out a cell phone and has called a number. Scanning… Both numbers are unlisted."

"He is complaining that he was just visited by 2 FBI Agents asking about the death of Neil Anderson. He says he can handle them but thought the other person would want to know."

"He is being asked your names and is providing them. The other caller is in New York City. I just need him to stay on the phone a little longer." Jack advises he needs a little time.

"Bracken is being told to do nothing at this time, he will take care of it. The other person has ended the call. Other than a general area, I was unable to pinpoint his location," Jack apologized.

"I am attempting to ID him based off of his voice, however unless his voice has been recorded, it is unlikely to succeed." Jack wasn't sure of his results.

"At least we know he is involved somehow. Where does Bracken live?" Rick asked as Jack looked it up quickly and gave Rick an address. "Be right back, don't go anywhere," Rick told Kate and disappeared in an instant.

Kate didn't know what Castle was planning, she just knew they needed information that would stand up in court. "Katherine, Bracken has Nuke in his system," Jill suddenly announced.

"WHAT!? How much? You mean he is addicted!?" Kate was shocked. "Why isn't he dead from a stroke?" Kate was bewildered.

"There is more." Jill was loathe to tell her, however knew that she should. "There was a section of the room, likely a safe or container that I was unable to scan. That location may possibly contain an sample of the drug, likely Bracken's use for when he feels that he needs a shot."

Kate turned to look in the direction of Bracken's office even though she couldn't see it. "We need a sample of that drug. We need to examine it thoroughly." Kate was trying to think of how to get her hands on it. Maybe another midnight trip like she did at the Black Pawn office.

Which reminded her, they had a preliminary hearing tomorrow. Kate pulled out her phone while looking around. "Hi Dad, do we pick you up tomorrow or do you want to meet us there?" Castle's lawyer wanted to make sure all of them were there so they could end this quickly.

"We've already worked this out Katie. What's wrong? Has Rick done something? Have you two had a fight?" Jim didn't understand.

"WHAT!? No Dad, Rick and I haven't had a fight. It's just that tomorrow is big, Dad, if we don't win Castle is going to end up married to someone else. I could lose him tomorrow." Kate's fear of losing him was really beginning to affect her.

"Everything will be fine Katie, we've taken every precaution we can and have a case that they can't counter." Jim tried to soothe Kate's fears, when suddenly Rick popped in right next to her.

"I gotta go Dad." Kate ended the call. "Where did you go?" Kate demanded.

"I planted a couple of bugs in Bracken's house," Rick told Kate.

"Seriously Castle? You're a god damn FBI agent who is planting illegal bugs in people's homes!?" Kate was confused about what she was feeling.

"Um, yeah actually." It was only now that Rick realized that he had screwed up and tried his puppy dog eyes trick so Kate wouldn't stay mad at him.

"Jill says that Bracken is addicted to Nuke." Kate cursed his puppy dog eyes which made her talk. She watched as Castle's eyes flew wide open. "There is also a place inside his office that she can't scan. It likely has Nuke inside of it," Kate added, cursing internally.

"We need that sample. What do you suggest we do about it?" Rick knew what he wanted to do.

Kate scrunched her face and looked down at the concrete. "I was planning on a midnight raid." Kate squeezed her eyes closed, knowing what it meant.

"How very FBI of you. Pray tell how do you suppose we are going to obtain the warrant for this action?" Rick grinned.

"Shut up Castle." Smugness did not become him.

Rick pulled Kate in close suddenly, causing her to huff out a breath, taken by surprise. "You know I love you, right?" Rick kissed her, taking all the fight out of Kate.

After breaking from the kiss, Kate silently cursed the power Castle had over her. Yet it only made her heart grow bigger for Castle. Then Kate kicked his shin. "OW! What was that for?"

"That was for you rubbing off on me Castle." Then she pulled Castle down to her and kissed him. "Now let's go home, I'll make dinner and we can spend time with your mother before our midnight raid." Kate said as she pulled Castle out of the alley and flagged down a taxi for the trip home.

Rick and Kate put their service weapons in the gun safes by the front door and went into the living room. "Hello Martha." Kate was glad to see her before she headed into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Hello darling, how was work?" Martha stepped over to Kate and hugged her tightly. It was a feeling that Kate had learned to melt into. Martha wasn't her mother but she was Castle's mother and Martha had shown that she cared about Kate.

"It was fine Martha, we gained a new lead and will be out following it tonight after dinner," Kate told Martha and went into the kitchen. Martha only followed as far as the breakfast bar where she sat down.

"You two work too hard, dear. Trust me. Doing things in their own time will allow you to live longer." Martha was just trying to keep them both out of danger.

"Says the woman who hasn't slowed down since the day she was born," Kate teased while she started gathering what she needed to begin dinner.

"I never said do nothing darling, just do things in their own time," Martha countered.

"And if following our lead tonight is the only time we can?" Kate argued her point.

"Then I'm glad you're young, dear. Just don't forget to have some fun too. You and Richard need some fun, too." Martha simply wanted the two of them to have fun and not lose the love they had.

"We're doing fine Martha. Rick and I do things and go places every chance we get." Kate knew a trip back out to Tampa to look for future Papa Murphy's sites was coming up, probably followed by a day or two in St. Lucia again. It was something Kate was looking forward to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was hours later and close to 2:00 am. "Now what Castle?" Rick and Kate were just outside of Bracken's election office.

"I'm down to 3 teleportation uses since I used 3 earlier to plant the bugs in Bracken's house. Think you are up to going in alone? If you encounter a problem, Jill will tell Jack and I will teleport right to you and then we teleport right back out again. Plus your invisibility will last an hour while I only have 20 minutes." Rick didn't want to slow her down, plus he knew Jill was better suited for this venture.

Kate pulled out her weapon and checked it. "I'll be fine, Jill and I have done this before." Kate was thinking of when she broke into Black Pawn.

"You've done this before? Do I want to know anything about this?" Rick trusted Kate about whether she wanted to tell him or when she felt like telling him.

"Probably not. I'll be right back." Kate gave Castle a quick kiss and became invisible.

Rick had gotten used to seeing Kate with her invisibility and watched what appeared to be a sort of like-shadow shape cross the street and stop at the main door, before seeing it open and close as Kate went through the door.

"How are we doing Jill?" Jill had turned off the security system and unlocked the door. "We are still clear Katherine. The void space is still within his office," Jill advised her.

Kate walked slowly and carefully with her weapon out until she reached the door. "Jill?"

"The door is now unlocked and you are clear," Jill told Kate. She opened the door and closed it behind her. "Now where?"

"Scans indicate that it is in his desk, lower drawer on the right side," Jill informed Kate.

Kate made it to the desk, slid the drawer open, and looked inside. "Not much in here Jill. Just some papers, couple of coffee cups, Vicks cough drops. I don't see anything." Kate was instantly frustrated. "You sure this void space is in here?"

"Positive, pick up the coffee cup on the right," Jill instructed her, getting Kate to pick it up.

"Store it in your coat and we can leave," Jill said.

"A coffee cup?" Kate was expecting a built-in safe somewhere or a lead-lined case, something, just not a coffee cup.

Kate made her way back out into the main room closing the office door behind her and making her way to the front door. Jill to re-lock the front door and turned the security system back on.

Kate carefully and stealthily snuck up behind Castle and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "BOO!" She got to watch Castle jump before deactivating her invisibility.

"Comical Kate. You're a regular laugh riot." Rick covered his heart with a hand and willed his heart beat to slow down.

"Thanks!" Kate gave Castle a quick kiss. "Teleport us home now babe," Kate asked and they were gone in an instant.

They left their coats on chairs of the dining room. "Find anything?" Rick hoped this trip produced results. He watched Kate pull out a coffee cup, and gave her a funny look.

"I know, but Jill says this is it." Kate defended both of them.

"A coffee cup?" Rick was still dubious.

"There is a void in the base of the coffee cup, a place that I can't scan. I'm assuming that the base is not made of the same material as the remainder of the coffee cup. The material does appear to be as susceptible to breakage as the rest of the cup," Jill informed them.

"Breakable," Kate whispered and placed the stopper in her farm house sink. She threw the coffee cup into the sink where it shattered into countless numbers of pieces.

They both looked into the sink and saw a lot of pieces, big and small. Kate started to reach into the sink to search the mess. "Careful Katherine! Scanning…" Kate yanked her hand back like she had just gotten burnt.

"I am detecting what is likely an injector filled with Nuke. Beginning scan and analysis of the drug," Jill said to them.

Rick took a wooden cooking utensil from the container on the counter next to the range and started pushing broken pieces around while being careful to pull out the bigger pieces. They both saw a small orange object at the same time.

Kate went searching through the utensils and came back with a pair of tongs she could use to pick it up. "Coffee cup?" Kate wanted to put it into something. They stared at it. "Jill?" Kate queried. She wanted answers.

"I am still analyzing the chemical make-up of this drug; it is highly complex, however it is definitely Nuke and should be handled with care. As suspected it is made up of a plastic dimple that is ribbed, likely making it easier to hold onto. There is already a tiny or baby needle attached. All the user has to do is inject the needle and squeeze the dimple to inject the drug."

"You can use your finger tips or simply squeeze it between two of your fingers as has been speculated," Jill apprised them.

Kate tilted the cup to force it to move around in the bottom of the coffee cup, and then placed the cup on the counter. "Now what?"

"Do we need to keep it for Jill to analyze or can we turn it over to the FBI lab?" Rick questioned.

"You will need to keep it for a little while still, I keep needing to scan it as I try to analyze the interactions of the chemicals. It is more complex than I had anticipated," Jill answered his question.

"Probably just as well since we need to get our story straight on how we got our hands on it. Jordan is likely to ask," Rick pointed out.

"We need to get some sleep, we have that hearing tomorrow. I mean today." Kate looked at her watch as the long day was starting to catch up to her.

"We have a problem," Jill suddenly announced.

"Yeah I know we do. We've got a wacko who is making Nuke and a junkie who is trying to get elected into the Senate. What more is there?" Kate demanded.

"This Nuke sample has a tiny fraction of a radioactive isotope embedded into the mix of chemicals." Jill had worked that much out.

"Which means what?" Kate didn't understand.

"Medical or industrial?" Rick queried. "Not that it likely matters." Kate looked at Rick, silently asking him or someone to explain.

"With the right equipment you can track down and follow an isotope." Rick had used something similar in his past. "You need to be close to get an exact location, however you can get a general idea if you are within range."

" **SHIT!** Now what do we do? Jill needs this to keep scanning it." Kate didn't think it sounded like they could keep it.

"Jill, was the material used to hide it in the coffee cup capable of hiding it from detection?" Rick had an idea.

"Scanning… Yes, it kept me out so it would keep your simple scanning equipment out," Jill confirmed.

"Well we can't glue it back together so where do we put it?" Kate was open to suggestions. "If you have used something like this before, what did you carry it in?" To Kate it sounded like Castle knew something about it.

"We placed it in a lead lined canister, about the size of a small thermos or soda can. We need something thick like lead," Rick explained.

Kate was sure they didn't have any lead. "Something thick… something thick..." Kate tried to think of something that they had. "Where would we find something at this hour?" Castle still had a couple of teleports left. Get there, get it and teleport back.

"Can we use our panic room? It's about a foot of concrete with steel panels on the inside. Maybe we can put it and all the pieces of the cup inside something and store it in our panic room. If Jill can't find it after that neither can anyone else." Kate suggested.


	45. Chapter 45

**CH45**

 **It is now one month later: (June 2, 2001)**

Martha was going to be with them for just a few more days and as much as she said she liked staying with them, it was easy to tell that she wanted to get back to work.

The Nuke sample was also gone and shipped off to a secure site that specialized in class 4 bio-hazard drugs and gases. Jill had asked to scan the sample every 2 days for 2 weeks as she tried to work out what the drug was made of and what it was capable of doing.

The biggest event happened the following day after they had gotten their sample of Nuke.

"Hurry up Castle or we're going to be late." Kate called from her closet that was still not yet filled with shoes. Castle showed up while putting his service weapon in his holster. He saw that Kate already had hers.

They, including Martha, met Jim, Henry and his secretary along with a surprise for Gina if things became difficult at the entrance to the building. "Ready Katie?" Jim asked after hugging her. "Yes, Dad. I'm ready!" she replied.

"Thanks for coming, I'm sorry to drag you into our personal problems but you're the only person we know that can provide any expertise in what we did and what we expected to find," Kate thanked their surprise guest.

"Actually I'm glad to help. For rookies you two have already made some waves, our office is better off with you than without you. Besides I'm a sucker for romantic drama and I don't have to spend money on a book to read it, I get to live it," she responded.

"Shall we?" Henry opened the door for everyone and lead them to their hearing location, finding Gina, her attorney, along with a representative of Black Pawn, already there.

It only took a minute before the judge made his appearance and made sure both sides were represented so they could begin. Since this was Gina's lawsuit, she and her lawyer went first and presented their case.

It was only a hearing to determine if there was enough evidence to proceed to a complete trial, so it was more casual than a normal trial. As a result Henry and Jim had to remain silent while Kate, Rick and Martha stewed over what they heard.

As requested there was an overhead projection system so that pages of the contract could be displayed. The first problem came in the form of the fact that Gina's attorney failed to produce the original contract that had been signed and inspected by both parties after signing it.

Gina's lawyer stated that the original contract had been damaged and all that was available was a copy, however he had a deposition that proved that the original was damaged beyond repair and that the copy submitted was indeed a copy of the original.

It was then that Henry affirmed that the original contract had a water mark on each and every page to prevent any page from being substituted after the fact, along with the names of the people who were associated and had confirmed that the water mark had been added.

A copy of the original that was not documented by a third party that was not approved by both parties was, in fact no contract at all, simply a copy of something that could not be confirmed.

Each page had more than just a water mark. This was where Henry brought in his specialists who had studied the original contract that Gina's lawyer had finally handed over weeks ago before returning it and presented that the pages in question were at that time missing the water mark, made from the wrong type of paper as was the rest of the contract along with the evidence that each of these pages were printed off of a copier in the New York office of Black Pawn that Gina had access to.

Next came Henry's surprise guest, Penelope, a specialist with authenticating documents for the New York FBI Field Office.

Using the overhead projector she stated that while these were not the original documents thereby removing the authenticity of the contract but that in addition to the water mark there was an indentation on each page similar to a mark that was pressed into the page. That even a simple copier would show this damage to the page and duplicate the symbol that should be there.

Henry produced an example of what an original document had looked like as authenticated by himself, his client, Kate, Jim, his secretary, as well as a third party that had no association with either his client, Gina, or Black Pawn. In addition he presented a copy of that original to show that any copier would be able to duplicate this indentation on each page.

Henry eventually ended his case by asking the judge to reinstate the documented original contract that had the water mark that both parties had signed prior to Gina exchanging those pages with fakes in an attempt to turn his client into her slave and husband without his permission. Essentially stealing his life through deceit.

As expected the judge took all of the evidence under advisement and would call them to come back in when he had reached his determination on the evidence presented if there was enough for the lawsuit to continue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Right now Kate and Rick were sitting in the conference room going over everything on the "Nuke" case that somehow had remained out of the general public. They were guessing that it had something to do with the decreasing body count. All the news organizations had moved on to other more entertaining items.

"Our lab has not been able to understand this drug. Some of the ingredients remain a mystery and without them they are unable to tell us the results of taking this drug. He has been perfecting it to achieve something. Problem is we don't know what that something is."

"And since he isn't interested in the money he could make to sell it, makes it and him that much harder to find," Jordan informed Rick and Kate. "Still it was good work on your part to lay your hands on a sample."

"Have you learned anything on Bracken?" Jordan had been informed that they believed Bracken was hooked on the drug and that Neil Anderson had been involved somehow.

Rick and Kate's dilemma was that Jill hadn't solved the mystery of Nuke either and that had the hairs on the back of Kate's neck standing up. Jack and Jill were light years above anything they could make for several generations yet. The fact that Jill couldn't figure it out was scary.

Another problem was that Bracken, after his one phone call, had been silent. Rick and Kate were certain he was talking with the maker of the drug and Bracken's emergency fix was likely hidden in that coffee cup. With it missing that would tell both of them that someone was on to them or at least suspected Bracken.

Rick's bugs in Bracken's office and at home had not turned up anything useful except for Bracken finding out his coffee mug was missing and he questioned people in his office if they had seen it.

"No ma'am, Bracken only goes to his election office on occasion. He has various fund raising dinners and appears to spend most of his time at home. His commercial blitz has slowed of late, not that it matters. According to the poles he is going to win hands down," Kate was forced to admit, even though they had staked out both places over the last month.

"With a normal drug I would expect Bracken to search out his next shot. Seek out whoever is making it to get his next fix, so why hasn't he?" Jordan mused.

"If we could get a search warrant, maybe his drug maker is actually making it in his home, or has taught Bracken how to make it." Kate responded.

"We have no legal reason to bring him in so we could have his blood checked for the presence of the drug, let alone to search his home. And the likelihood that Bracken knows how to make his own shots is doubtful." Jordan said, shaking her head.

"Keep watching him, Bracken is the only lead we have no matter how slim it may be." Jordan signed off.

"It's been a month Castle, why hasn't Bracken died from a stroke yet. We know he is hooked on Nuke, so where and how is he getting it?" Kate said, frustrated.

Rick and Kate returned to their desks and pulled up any information on Bracken's next dinner fund raiser. Maybe they should invite themselves to it. "Bracken has arrived at his campaign headquarters," Jack placed the information on their monitors.

"Time for another stake out?" Rick asked. He watched Kate shut-down her computer and take her weapon out of its drawer with Rick following her lead.

Forty-five minutes later they were parked and outside Bracken's campaign headquarters where Rick was doing his best to walk around looking the entire place over. Jack monitored the area using one of CIA's surveillance satellites that covered several blocks. Kate was sitting inside at a coffee shop nursing her second cup of coffee while nibbling on a muffin.

It was extremely boring yet they had nothing else to go on. "Katherine, one single dose of Nuke has just passed our position at speed," Jill suddenly announce. Kate jerked her head back and forth looking to and from her area.

"In or out?" Kate asked. "In, it is now beyond my scanning range," Jill informed Kate.

"Tell Castle." Kate was up and on her way out of her coffee shop. The only thing Kate noticed is that a FedEx truck had stopped outside.

Kate watched as the driver went inside and watched Castle walk across the street from his position. "Jill scan the truck and take down his number, license plate, everything we can use to look up this truck and its assigned cargo, including the driver," Kate requested, while waiting for the driver to come out.

Kate pulled out her phone and sent all of that information to Penelope and then spoke with Frazier so he could arrange for this truck to be stopped after leaving there so it could be searched and the driver interrogated.

Kate was watching the driver come back out. "Katherine, Richard is down and is convulsing!" Jill quickly related to Kate what Jack has told her.

" **NO!"** Kate looked for Richard and saw him attracting a small crowd as he moved involuntarily while lying on the concrete. Kate was running to him, crossing the street as cars honked at her. Cars that Kate didn't even see.

Kate tried to hold Castle down. "CASTLE!?" However Castle continued writhe on the sidewalk.

"Richard has been injected with an overdose of Nuke Katherine." Jill has scanned Rick and told Kate the results.

"NO, OH GOD! …Remove poison, followed by remove disease, and then cure massive wounds," Kate told Jill. Thankfully the people around her would only recall that Kate was talking to herself. "Do the remove poison and cure massive wounds again, don't spend the time scanning him. Jack, we need an ambulance, now!"

Kate held Castle down as his convulsions came to an end, but he remained unconscious. "Scan?" Kate asked, her voice shaking.

"I detect no remnants of Nuke in his system, however he may have already suffered permanent damage, depending on which version of Nuke he has been injected with," Jill responded softly, trying not to draw attention to herself.

Kate was still holding Castle when the ambulance showed up; she climbed in with him for the drive to the hospital, holding his hand the entire time, willing herself to keep it all together. What Kate didn't see was Bracken standing at a window smiling as he watched everything including watching the ambulance drive away with one dead FBI agent. He just knew that agent was involved. His only wish was that Beckett had gotten dosed too.

Kate found herself forced to remain outside of the emergency room space they took Rick to.

She didn't want to sit, so she spent her time pacing around, waiting. It was almost an hour later before it occurred to her to call Martha to have her come to the hospital.

Kate was still pacing mindlessly when Martha showed up and hugged her. "What have they told you?" Martha asked.

"Nothing… nothing." Kate looked into Martha's eyes and started to fall apart, as her fears became overwhelming, she began to cry, not trying to stop the tears.

"I can't… I can't Mom… I just can't." Kate buried her head into Martha's shoulder and cried for what she could lose as she held onto Martha for dear life.

Kate was quiet again an hour later. "Castle family?" a lab coated man called out. Kate was on her feet in an instant with Martha a little behind her. "I'm his fiancé and this is his mother," Kate informed him, wanting to hear answers.

"Come with me," he requested and took them deeper into the hospital.

"We were told that Mr. Castle was brought in because he was suffering from a seizure. A seizure involves the sudden surge of electrical activity in the brain. Some of the symptoms of a seizure can be loss of awareness, typically called a black out. Confusion and periods of forgetfulness. Loss of vision or blurry vision. Difficulty talking, swallowing, and drooling. In this case we were told he suffered twitching, tremors or jerky movements."

"In Mr. Castle's demonstrated the twitching, tremors or jerky movements or so we are told. The ambulance failed to have an EEG machine; by the time he arrived here we found no indication of a surge of electrical activity in his brain."

"Still that does not mean he didn't suffer from this symptom. As to what this episode has done to him, we will have to wait until he wakes and we can run some tests. For now he appears to be stable and we will keep him at least overnight. I can let you visit one at a time. We will likely move him to a room upstairs tomorrow after running a few tests after he wakes. I'll leave him to you for now." And the doctor walked away.

"You go ahead darling, I can wait," Martha urged.

"Not a chance Martha, you're his mother. You gave birth to him and raised him. I only love the results of your hard work. Go on Martha, I can wait. He's still alive and that's enough for now." Kate guided Martha inside while she walked about nervously.

"After all your days, months, years as an Army Ranger, I never thought I could lose you after you came home." Martha stoked his forehead pushing a piece of hair away. "Katherine loves you a lot, son, and I approve of her. Did you know she called me mom? I know she doesn't know she did. One of these days I'm going to find out what happened to her mother. That young woman so needs someone to love her. You hang onto her, son." Martha bent down and kissed Rick's forehead while running her hand through his hair.

"Don't scare me like this again, I'm not as young as I used to be. Plus I want those grandchildren that that witch stole from both of us." Martha traded places with Kate and hugged her on the way out.

Kate's tears started the second she went through the doors. What she saw was still too near her heart. Kate was full on crying by the time she ran her hand down the side of his face. "I'm frightened Rick, I've never been so frightened. It was like watching my heart crumble in front of my eyes. Please Rick… I love you!" Kate lifted his hand and kissed it.

"Scan complete… I find no evidence that there is any fraction of Nuke in his system. In fact you have healed his damaged knee and regrown his knee cap. However I have no way of determining what, if any, damage has taken place in his brain," Jill advised her.

"His knee! Oh god I could have fixed his knee long ago. My god how stupid am I?" She let the man she loved more than her own life suffer when she could have fixed him. "I'll make it up to you babe, I promise." Kate kissed his hand again, afraid to lean in and kiss his lips.

"Who did it Jack? Do you know?" Kate wanted who did this to them. Besides whomever it was might have access to the creator of the drug.

"I do actually. I had hacked the CIA again and was using their satellite to watch the area. His name is Kris Bryant. He is a minor league baseball player for the Mets that was called up yesterday to cover for an injury. He has no wants or warrants. He has been with a guy named Ted Ross who was arrested for purchasing cocaine. Kris was waiting in the car while Ted bought from an undercover cop."

"He has been ticketed 3 times. One when he was a teenager for demonstration of speed, one was for passing cars using the common left turn lane to reach the left turn only lane, the other was for doing 52 in a 35 speed zone. He was also ticketed for parking illegally once."

"I'm using security cameras along with facial recognition to find where he is now. He does not have a residence in New York City, so he is likely staying with friends since he has no family in the city, nor is he registered in a hotel at this time," Jack responded to Kate in answer to her question.

"He is single however he could have a girlfriend who may or may not live in the city," Jack added.

"I want him Jack, I want him the second you find him." Kate had something to take her mind off of Castle. It replaced her fear with anger for who did this to Rick.

Kate went back outside to Martha. "I'm going to stay with Castle for as long as it takes. I'll call Jordan in the morning and update her on why I will not be in the office tomorrow. You can go home Martha, I promise to call and tell you if anything happens. Even if the only thing that happens is he sneezes. I'll call," Kate told Martha, thinking it would be easier on her if she was home and had a bed to sleep in.

"I promise Martha," Kate added when Martha opened her mouth to object.

Kate was in Rick's room sitting in a chair worrying about what will happen when he wakes up. How much damage had the drug done to him before Kate had gotten to him?

Kate got up to make sure Castle was still breathing then she returned to her chair. When Castle started moving a little and mumbling, Kate flew out of her seat and pulled out her phone to call Martha like she had promised. She also pressed the call button to get a nurse in the room.

"He's dreaming which is a good thing. It means his mind is active," the nurse advised Kate. Martha could hear the news since she was on the phone with Kate.

"Have you eaten darling? You aren't helping Richard by starving dear." Martha decided to look out for Kate.

"I'm fine Martha, really, I'm fine," Kate assured her. Kate didn't want to leave Castle or Jack. She needed Jack to find the scum who did this. The only one who could do that was Jack.

Kate jolted awake from the sudden pain at her left ankle. "OW! I'm awake. Has something happened to Castle? Has Jack found the jerk who did this?" Kate started firing off questions.

"Jack has determined that there are three men approaching the house. They have split up; two are approaching each door while the third is making his way through the garden and is likely headed for the stairs next to the gazebo," Jill told Kate. "Each seems to be armed with a weapon, one of which appears to be an HK full automatic weapon. He is in the garden," Jill added.

"Armed men!?" Kate has been caught by surprise. "MARTHA! She is home all alone, even if I phone her it's too late for her to get out and she'll never find the panic room. Jack can you call the police I'll get a taxi and be there as fast as I can." Kate didn't know what else to do.

"Touch me Katherine," Jack demanded. Kate stopped at the door. "What? Why would I want to do that?" She didn't understand.

"So I can teleport you into Martha's bedroom; none of them have yet reached the doors, so you will have maybe a minute before they enter," Jack explained.

Kate knew Jack could teleport Castle, she didn't know Jack could do it for her too. Kate touched Castle's watch and instantly found herself standing next to Martha who was sleeping in the largest of the guest bedrooms. This one was far forward, the opposite end of their master bedroom.

Kate took hold of Martha and started dragging her out of bed. "Martha I need you to wake up. Up Martha, get up and come with me." Kate was actually helping Martha to stand since she was still half asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**CH46**

 **It is just seconds later:**

My free time to write has diminished greatly lately, so updates will be only every other day for now. Possibly up to every third day. Sorry! Life happens.

XXXXxxxxxXXXxxxXxXxXxXxxxxxxXXXXX

"Katherine? …What is going on?" Martha stumbled behind Kate and tried to keep from falling, however Kate remained silent. Kate could almost hear the guy outside the door working on the lock since Martha's bedroom door was right across from the front door.

Kate pulled Martha down the hall and around the corner and started working on the panel to open it. "What is that?" Martha had never seen it before.

Kate placed her finger on the pad and opened the steel door and pulled Martha inside. Once inside Kate pulled the Murphy bed down so that Martha could sit down. Doing this also exposed the wall of weapons that were stored in the room.

Kate didn't pay any attention to the face Martha was making as she looked at the wall of weapons. She took down a handgun exactly like hers except that this one already had a silencer attached to it. Kate had never been more happy over Rick's paranoia over security till now.

"I need you to stay here Martha. Don't even try to leave and try not to make any noise." Kate took a peek at the monitors to see the doors and saw someone outside of each of them; every one of them was carrying a weapon. The one on the spiral staircase had what looked like a sub-machine gun for a weapon.

"I'll be back to get you, Martha. Do. Not. Move." Kate stepped back outside and pushed the steel door closed till it locked then pushed the panel closed and secured the panel.

Kate instantly used her remaining time of Jill's capabilities for several hours and activated her version of invisibility. She then looked around the corner and watched the door open and a man stepped inside and immediately started work on the security panel.

This told Kate two things: First he was likely good enough to turn it off since Kate hadn't and Jack wasn't likely to either. Second it also told her that the other two would likely wait until he told them they were clear, so Kate waited.

It took him just minutes to turn the system off, or so it seemed to Kate. Finally he put his tools away and Kate could hear him say something. "Headset," Kate whispered to herself. She raised her weapon and put three shots in his chest and watched him fall to the floor, his blood spilling out onto the brand new tile.

Then Kate ran for the stairs and went up them. At the top she turned right and went down the corridor and into the butler's pantry. From there she could look into the kitchen and down the hallway into Castle's study since the windows were always left open.

Kate could hear the outside door open leading to the garden and took a peek down the hall to see if she could see the other man. Seeing nothing in both directions, she kept on the lookout in both directions.

Everything was quiet till she heard creaking. That small sound told her someone was going up the staircase to the mezzanine level. He would either come out into the hallway from the living room or go into the kitchen. Kate was hoping for the kitchen since she didn't want blood all over her beautiful wood floors.

Kate was still waiting when she spotted movement in Castle's study and saw him bend down to look through the open windows behind Castle's desk. Kate thought about shooting him now but the desk was partly in the way and the floor was wood in that room. He was only about 10 or 12 feet away making it an easy shot, however she waited.

Kate continued to hold the door leading from the hallway into the butler's pantry open while she paid attention to all three directions, never looking in one direction for long. Then Kate heard the door leading from the dining room into the kitchen open so she concentrated on that direction until the man with the sub-machine gun appeared on the other side of the kitchen island. She aimed carefully, fired three times directly into his chest, and watched him fall to the kitchen floor.

Blood splattered all over the kitchen window so Kate knew she had hit him. She swallowed the bile that started its way up her throat and stepped into the doorway to look down the hallway. The third man was just turning the corner and looking down the hallway with his weapon out in front of him.

Kate didn't waste a second and put three rounds into his chest. She watched him fall to the floor and bleed out onto the tile floor before the floor changed to wood just past the tile archway.

The enormity of her actions hit home. She'd killed three men right in front of her. That knowledge had Kate running for the kitchen sink to vomit into it as Jill ended her invisibility.

Kate was still emptying her stomach minutes later with her weapon sitting on the counter next to the sink. She was shaking, crying and heaving into the kitchen sink.

She still felt wretched. She slid down the cabinet and sat on the floor holding herself tight, while shaking and crying.

Kate was out of it and still crying slightly when an officer suddenly showed up and stepped into the kitchen with three more going past him. The officer went around the island to check on the guy on the far side.

"Beckett? …Agent Beckett?" Kate could hear her name and looked up to see a Hispanic face looking down at her. Espo put his weapon away and stayed with Kate.

Ryan eventually caught up with Espo. "We've got three dead with three shots to the chest each. It looks like the doors have been picked, there are signs of damage. Also the security system has been disabled, likely illegally judging by the damaged open panel at the front door," Ryan told him. "How is she?" Ryan looked down to see that Kate wasn't really with them.

"In shock it looks like, bro. Likely her first kill would be my guess." Espo bent over the sink to look inside since he could smell something and saw the contents of Kate's stomach.

An hour later Captain Montgomery was sitting with Kate taking her statement of what happened. Ryan was handing Kate a glass of water as a voice called out. "Beckett!" The three of them looked that direction and saw two men flashing their FBI IDs to gain access to the living room.

"You are?" Ryan intercepted them. "Agents Frazier and Hammond. We work with Beckett and Castle in the New York office. Special Agent in charge of the New York field office sent us. Since this event has involved a Federal Agent it is now the jurisdiction of the FBI and we will be investigating this case," Frazier informed them.

"You think you can just walk in and take over…" Ryan was interrupted by Frazier. "That is precisely what I am doing detective. These agents will escort you off the property; you are instructed not to interfere in our investigation." Frazier motioned with his arm and three more agents enter, waiting to escort Ryan and Captain Montgomery outside. They pass still more agents along with other personnel inspecting the bodies and meet up with all of their officers and Espo outside.

"Damn FBI, who do they think they are?" Espo was moments from going ballistic.

"I want one of you to stay here and follow where they take the bodies. Get a couple of uniforms to help you. The other is going to follow where they take Agent Beckett. Take a couple of uniforms with you. I want to know where everyone is going," Montgomery instructed them.

"We're not dropping the case?" Espo asked.

"We have 3 dead bodies in our city, what do you think Espo? Now get to work, I have some phone calls to make." Montgomery walked off, headed for his car. Ryan and Espo were left behind with pleased looks on their faces.

CSU arrived just as Montgomery was driving off. Ryan and Espo relieved them of their cameras and had the uniforms that were still there to begin searching the surrounding area. Those three men got here somehow. "You two, take the other cameras from CSU and start taking pictures of every car within 6 blocks from here, including their plates and owners if you get lucky."

"The rest of you spread out and start knocking on doors. If someone saw something I want to know what it was," Espo ordered the uniforms that were still standing around, putting them to work.

Espo was feeling a lot better now. No one just walked in and took over his case, certainly not the FBI.

Meanwhile Kate was sitting in the living room drinking the glass of water that Ryan had gotten for her as she watched FBI and crime scene unit people wandering around all over, taking pictures, taking away the dead bodies, searching her home inside and out.

"Were you home alone Beckett? I know Castle is in the hospital," Frazier asked Kate.

Kate started nodding her head. **"MARTHA!"** She suddenly remembered Martha. She jumped up and ran out of the living room and down the hall with Frazier not far behind her.

Frazier watched Beckett open a panel revealing a steel door with a fingerprint reader that Kate placed her finger on and opened the door by pulling on it. "I'm so sorry Martha, I forgot all about you." Kate stepped in and hugged Martha.

It gave Frazier a view of the interior. What he saw was a single-sized Murphy bed that was still down with weapons on the wall above it. On the other side of the wall was a large flat panel display panel that had live feeds of every security camera in and outside of the place.

Frazier's eyes opened wide as he took it all in. The far wall had what looked like water, MREs, medical and a few other supplies piled up on top of each other. "It's a panic room!" Frazier finally worked it out.

"I saw our guests on the display panel and left Martha in here while I stayed outside to defend her and my home," Kate explained.

Kate closed up the panic room and followed Frazier back into the living room with Martha this time. "I'll be right back," Frazier told them. He walked off and talked with some of the agents that were inside the home and got an update on what they were finding.

"I saw some of what you did darling, however I never actually saw you." Martha didn't have anything else to do but watch the monitor.

"The cameras don't cover everything inside or outside, there are a few gaps here and there." Kate hoped Martha would buy it.

"You killed those men, dear. Are you alright?" Martha took Kate's hands in hers. Martha had watched Kate vomit into the kitchen sink.

"I… I… I don't really know Martha. Castle warned me that killing someone took something from you that you would never get back. I guess I really didn't know what he meant when he said it." She looked down at their joined hands. "FRAZIER!" Kate suddenly had a new fear.

Frazier came jogging into the living room. "Beckett?" Frazier knew they were safe here, since there were at least a dozen FBI guys spread out all over. He had also been informed that the local police hadn't actually left yet. They were out there snooping around, which was fine with him, just so long as they stayed out of his hair.

"Castle... I left him unprotected at the hospital!" she stammered. Kate was terrified. If they were here after her and/or Martha, would they be after Castle, too.

Frazier on his cell phone in an instant, coming back to Kate and Martha after hanging up. "There will be two FBI men just outside his door in under 15 minutes. They will check on him. And they will consult with the doctor and his staff as well as set up security for him. I'll let you know when they arrive," Frazier advised them. Both Kate and Martha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why do they want you dear? What have you and my son done?" Martha hoped Kate would share.

"Castle and I are working on a case that already has over 300 dead people from drug use. The same drug that put Castle in the hospital. The drug causes strokes Martha." Kate was already scared for Castle but she thought Martha deserved to know what had happened to her son.

"A stroke," Martha whispered. "Richard had a stroke because of this drug?" Martha was catching on slowly.

"Someone injected him with this drug in an attempt to kill him. I did the best I could as fast as I could; I just don't know if it was enough." So much was happening and the thought of losing Castle was beginning to cause her tears to flow once more.

Martha drew Kate in close. "Richard was a Ranger dear, he came back alive from that time. He isn't going to die now just because of some drug. Have faith darling, you wait and see." Martha saw a motherly need and was only too willing to dispense some to Kate.

The problem was that Martha didn't know the type of drug that she was talking about. "You go find who did this Katherine, I'll be fine here. In three days I'll be gone anyway when my show opens up again."

"Go dear! It'll make you feel better if you know you are doing something. Go tell your FBI guy that you are going to find out who drugged Richard. I'll have food delivered."

"I'll be fine dear, go do your job." Martha hugged Kate and helped Kate get to her feet.

Kate checked in with Frazier to get clearance to leave. Kate took their car and listened to Jill tell her what Jack was saying about the Mets player that had been called up.

Jack still didn't have him checked into a hotel that was connected to the internet. Nor had he shown up lately on security cameras that Jack had access to. Kate had gotten Jack to give her a list of possible locations on who his friends might be and if he had any family in the city.

It was late and Kate was getting tired from driving around all over the city. She had been forced to stop for gas and get a cup of coffee. Kate sipped her coffee as she sat watching the building that was next on her list.

It was a townhouse or row house if you prefer. New York was full of them. They were thin and usually long; some had a lot of backyard while others had little to no backyard at all. They also varied from 3 floors to 5 or more. The higher the price, the wider and taller it was.

Kate didn't see any lights but she decided not to wait any longer and went up to the door. "Jill?"

"The door is not locked and appears to have been picked recently based on the damage the lock has sustained," Jill warned Kate. She instantly pulled her service weapon out and turned the doorknob to open the door.

She brought out her flashlight, turned on her laser pointer that was attached to her service weapon, and started panning around. Only seconds she found the body lying on the floor. Kate moved into the room, barely looking at him while she kept her eyes on the area surrounding her. "Jill?" Kate asked since she didn't see anyone else.

"Scanning… Based on condition of the body and his temperature, I would place his death at about 2 hours after he injected Nuke into Richard. He has died from an overdose of Nuke in his system. It appears to have caused a massive stroke that resulted in death," Jill informed Kate.

"Kris Bryant?" Kate inquired. "Correct," Jill responded.

So much for questioning who dosed Castle. Kate searched the rest of the home room by room, with Jill telling her each room was clear along the way. She put her service weapon away and started searching the place looking for anything.

"Katherine I have scanned the room and found what might be a Nuke injector in the far corner under that table," Jill advised Kate as she searched the room with the dead body.

"Careful!" Jill warned as Kate's hand got close to the injector. Kate pulled out a second pair of gloves with which to pick it up. "It is empty and has obvious indications that it has been used relatively recently. Scanning… the needle shows DNA of Kris Bryant on it," Jill informed her.

"Great, he injected himself to get his fix after injecting Castle for some reason," Kate surmised as she looked at the damn thing.

"I don't think so. The partial print that is still on it does not belong to Kris Bryant." Jill remarked.

"Can you scan it and send it to Jack and have him run it down?" Maybe Kate had a lead.

"Already done, Jack is working on it." Jill replied.

"How are you coming with your analysis of Nuke?" Kate hadn't heard anything from Jill about the formula for Nuke lately.

"I am still working on what chemicals are being used plus the interaction of each chemical. It is amazingly complex; it is astounding that someone from this planet could have manufactured it." Jill was still having trouble breaking it down.

"Our planet," Kate whispered. "Jill, are you suggesting that this person has one of the other two devices? Devices like you and Jack?" Kate started wondering if they had stumbled onto the owner of one of the other two devices, whomever that person was, since they didn't have a name.

Jill was silent for a moment while she ran through all the options and the probabilities of this. "It is possible. Nuke is something that I find difficult to believe that your science could create," Jill finally answered.

Kate had another issue to deal with before she could focus on the probability of the second pair of devices. She had a crime scene on her hands. So she pulled out her phone. "Hi Lanie, I've got another dead body for you and your detectives." Kate gave her the address.

"Are you ok? Should I bring some EMTs with me?" Lanie hoped Kate was feeling better.

"I'm find Lanie. I think I found the guy who injected Nuke into Castle, however someone beat me to him and gave him an overdose of Nuke," Kate told Lanie.

"I'll be there in 30, don't do anything or touch him, girl," Lanie instructed.

"I went through police academy Lanie, I know what and what not to do. I'll be here waiting," Kate grumbled and ended the call.

"Where are the owners Jill?" Kate didn't want someone suddenly showing up and causing her even more trouble.

"Jack is scanning, give him a moment," Jill responded.

Jack was unable to locate them until their car went through an intersection. It looked like they were returning from going out to dinner and were about 30 minutes out. Kate thought that Lanie, Ryan and Espo were going to arrive at about the same time, forcing the owners to stay out of their own home till they were finished. It was going to be a late night.

It was after midnight by the time Kate managed to leave. She left for the hospital since she had a real need to see and touch Castle. She needed to see for herself that he was still alive and breathing.

As Kate neared Castle's room she easily spotted the FBI agent standing outside of the room just as Frazier had promised. Suddenly Kate was confronted by a guy that she hadn't noticed. "Who are you? I need to see your ID," he demanded.

As Kate reached for her ID her weapon was exposed. Instantly she found herself on the other end of a weapon that was pointed at her.

She managed to show her FBI ID that had her name. "My apologies Agent Beckett, I'm simply doing my job. I hope your fiancé feels better soon," he apologized and allowed her into Castle's room.

Seeing Castle felt like a magnet pulling her to him. She leaned down to kiss his cheek and ran a hand through his hair. "Please wake up Castle, I miss you."

Kate was conflicted. She knew she should probably go home and check on Martha but the pull of Castle on her soul was something she couldn't resist. Kate removed her weapon and holster, took off her shoes, and climbed into bed so that her head was on Castle's shoulder. She pushed her nose into Castle and tried to find his scent over the smell of the hospital. "Please wake up Castle. I love you." Kate closed her eyes and tried to let having Castle near her lead her towards sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

**CH47**

 **It is now the next day: (June 4, 2001)**

The next update will likely not be until Monday. Sorry. I hate not updating daily.

XXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxXXxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Rick awoke and tried to open his eyes, except doing that was giving him a headache, so he stopped for a minute. During this moment he realized that he was warm, just a little too warm and that one of his arms was trapped.

Rick's first thought was that he had been captured and restrained. Southeast Asia was always hot and not the most hospitable of places so that explained why he was warm.

Might as well start to get a handle on where he was, so he willed his eyes open. He was in a small room which was no surprise. Next he noticed that his room had windows which made no sense. If he was being held prisoner, why were there windows?

Trying to move one of his arms got him to look down his body. He was bare chested and there was a woman draped all over him. From what he could see, she was thin with long brown hair.

Next he noticed that he had a tube that was delivering oxygen to his nose and he could make out the sound a machine beeping, which seemed to match his heart rate.

There was a door and a wall filled with windows on the opposite wall. Rick also worked out that he was lying down in a bed with his head slightly elevated. None of this made any sense at all.

Had he been injured during his capture? That kind of explained the room he was in since it felt like a hospital. Why would they tend to his injuries? Then it occurred to him that he had made it back to the sub and had been transferred to a hospital in Japan. He began to relax a little. Not hearing any sounds of combat also helped him think hospital in Japan.

Why was there a woman in his bed? Looking around some more he noticed that there was a holster that had a weapon in it. A naval hospital would have guards who had weapons, but where had this woman come from?

The door suddenly opened and in walked a heavy set black woman who instantly started smiling. She walked over to the machine that was next to his bed and studied it for a time, before turning to face him.

"Both of you are the cutest things. Anyone who would defy hospital policy about visiting hours and sleep in that uncomfortable bed all night with you must love you a lot." Rick watched her shake her head.

"You two had better hurry up and get married before half the staff comes in here to take you away from each other. I'll tell the doctor that you're awake and that your fiancé is still here." Rick watched her smile and walk back out of the room.

" **Fiancé!?"** Rick's mind had a lot of trouble with that word, which caused him to stare up at the ceiling.

It was like watching a movie in his mind. " _It's why I love her with all my heart_ _…_ _I have a question for you. My mother raised me to be a gentleman and the Army beat dedication and commitment into me_ _…_ _I want to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter._

 _I can't imagine my life without her in it anymore. We've bought a house together and decorated it to match both our styles. I'm well aware of the age difference and in the beginning it bothered me a lot._

 _It's just that Kate is 20 now and is far more mature than her age suggests. As she ages that difference will look less and less." Rick look_ _ed_ _at the man's face and d_ _id_ _n't see much reaction._

Rick's eyes widened. "The woman in his arms and in his bed was named Kate and he had asked her father for permission to marry her, because he loved her with all of his heart," Rick told himself in his mind.

AND THEY HAD A HOUSE TOGETHER!? Except he lived in a 2 bedroom apartment with practically no furniture didn't he? Plus he lived alone, single and childless.

Then another movie played itself out on the ceiling of his room. _"You owe me an answer to my question_ _,_ _Castle_ _,_ _" Kate had pointed out the very next day while they were eating. While Rick was glad that Kate was still here with him, her question wasn't one he was looking forward to_ _answering_ _._

 _Rick slowed down eating his lunch and took a deep breath_ _. T_ _his was going to hurt and it was an old wound that he was sure was never going to heal._

" _I think only my mother and maybe a couple of others know anything about this, so I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself_ _,_ _" Rick ask_ _ed_ _of Kate getting her to nod her head._

" _Kyra ran off to England and after that I joined the military. It was looking like a good career move and I was good at it, made my way up to Sergeant First Class in record speed. Might even be an officer by now, but who knows. Might be dead just as easily." Rick noticed the look Kate gave him after that remark and it was touching and sweet of her._

" _Even in the military I started writing. When I wasn't deployed or training I was off writing. Took a lot of teasing from my friends about it. Ranger Rodgers the writer. They made it sound like a Saturday morning cartoon, like Dudley Do-Right or something. It was all in good fun so it didn't bother me any. It didn't hurt when I would find them reading it after it came out either." Rick paused and could see Kate smil_ _e_ _while_ _she_ _slowly_ _ate_ _her lunch._

" _After my accident with my knee, I was discharged for medical reasons. It was about_ _then_ _that I started feeling sorry for myself. My military career was over and writing was just a hobby_ _;_ _I had never really intended to pursue it as a career. Being a writer full time just wasn't stable enough for me. Drilled into my psyche I suppose._

 _I was sulking and feeling bad about myself, deep into my personal pity party and eating up my bank account at the same time._

 _Then Mother introduced me to someone. She was pretty enough, however mostly she was vibrant and fun and nothing seemed to get her down. She was always on the go, didn't slow down for anything or anyone. You kept up or you got left behind._

 _Meredith was her name, Meredith Lee. We dated and went to parties, some of which she would bail on at the last second because she would get a call to come in for an interview for a part or commercial or whatever._

 _Meredith was or is an actress. She was serious about it too. She was going to succeed and have her name up in lights. Everyone was going to know her name._

 _Problem was she was also shallow and self absorbed. I was beginning to learn there was only room for Meredith in her life and no one else. I had finally made up my mind that while she was fun to be around and the sex was fast and exciting; she just wasn't what I was looking for._

 _The fun was over and I needed a job and start making money again. It was about_ _then_ _that Meredith showed up at my door screaming at me that I had gotten her pregnant. Being pregnant was going to ruin her career. She was going to lose at least a year of chances and disappear of people's radar. Have to start all over again from scratch._

 _Next thing I knew she slapped me and stormed out of my apartment and stopped taking my calls and was never home when I went to see her. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do, but my mother had raised a good son, or so I thought anyway. I'd made up my mind that I was going to ask her to marry me._

 _That's what you are supposed to do right? Offer to support her and give support to your child?" Rick paused and saw that Kate had stopped eating lunch and that Kate was now breathing hard, like she just knew what was coming next._

" _I finally caught up to her a couple of weeks later, and was forced to listen to her shriek at me for what I had done to her. She had no intention of marrying me, now or ever. And the baby didn't matter anymore; she had taken care of it on her own."_

" _I was too shocked at the implication and the next thing I knew I was being shoved out of her apartment and had the door slammed in my face." Rick could see the look of shock on Kate's face as tears that she was trying to wipe away rolled down her all too lovely face._

" _I made it back to my place pretty much on auto-pilot, not really knowing how I had gotten there. It was hours later and far too many shots of Scotch_ _imbibed_ _that my mind worked out what 'taken care of' meant."_

" _Meredith had gotten an abortion and killed our baby, so that her career wasn't ruined."_

" _I woke up the next morning to a splitting headache and a destroyed apartment. Everything I owned was damaged or broken in some way. I had no recollection of ever having done anything except cry while drinking. It looked like a bomb had gone off."_

" _Bookshelves were broken on the floor, lamps, dishes, glass everywhere, nothing was spared."_

" _I assumed it was me that had done it. It certainly sounded like something I would do after working out what Meredith had told me." Rick started blinking back the tears that hadn't come since Meredith had told him. Somehow now they were trying to make an appearance after 2 long years._

" _I just,_ _…_ _Never get to see my own child. Never watch it grow up. Never get to hear the word Daddy." The tears were flowing fast now and Rick was finding it hard to breath_ _e_ _. "She killed it before it even had a chance._ _…_ _Just killed it." Rick didn't know when or how but somehow he had his arms around Kate without ever having to move and simply broke down on her._

He had told Kate everything and obviously had asked her to marry him. Rick also noticed that he had tears running down his face after remembering that day. Meredith had killed their baby!

Suddenly Rick had another memory. This time it was a naked Kate whispering into his ear. _"I would never kill our baby Rick, never."_

Rick was breathing heavily; he could feel his chest rising and falling as he remembered something personal and dramatic. Rick felt the woman in his arms wake up. She raised herself up and looked at him with pure love in her eyes.

"Rick, you're awake! Thank god." Kate lifted up and started kissing Castle all over his face. "How do you feel babe? I've never been so scared, I thought I had lost you." Kate gave Castle a quick kiss on the lips and settled down to just hold him close.

Rick could feel her shaking as she snuggled in close. Rick didn't know what to say or do, but he had to start somewhere. "You must be Kate, I presume," he murmured.

He felt the woman in his arms suddenly go stiff. "Rick?" her shaky voice called out. She lifted her head and looked at Rick. "What do you mean, presume?" Kate searched his eyes and didn't see any love for her in them.

That was enough to get Kate to get out of his bed. She stood there looking at him. "You… You don't know who I am, do you?" Kate was getting scared. She watched Rick shake his head. A new nightmare was beginning.

Kate couldn't catch her breath. She felt as though her life was ending as she watched the man who held her heart reject it. "Rick no, please no. Please tell me you know who I am, please?" Kate's tears ran down her face.

Kate shook her head and backed up towards the door. "You don't remember that you love me?" Her breaths were coming faster. This just couldn't be happening. "You proposed to me." Kate held up her left hand to show Rick her ring that he had given her.

"Please baby, tell me that you remember." Kate pleaded as her knees started to give out; she was on the verge of a break down.

Rick was having his own break down. He felt like he was breaking a promise. Something that he had promised using all of his heart. What Rick wanted to do was scream. It was wrong, this was all wrong.

Rick suddenly sat up straight with sudden force. It was only then that Rick started screaming very loudly. "Castle what's wrong? Rick, talk to me." She took hold of Rick but he just sat there screaming.

She was suddenly forced out of the way when two nurses and a doctor with a cart came charging in. "What's going on, tell me what is happening!" Kate demanded. She couldn't move. Didn't want to move. She couldn't watch Rick die and wanted to be there to save him at the same time.

The three medical personnel were talking rapidly with each other. Kate just stood there as they helped Rick lay back down on his bed. He was quiet again and looked to be asleep.

"We were forced to sedate him to keep him quiet and prevent the possibility of him hurting himself. We'll be taking him downstairs soon to perform an MRI on him. It's possible that the stroke may have done some damage," Kate was told as she watched them bring in an orderly who wheeled him out of the room.

It was only as they were wheeling him out that Kate noticed one of the FBI security detail had opened the door and stepped inside. He left with Castle. She slumped in the chair and sobbed.

Kate was being shaken awake. She turned her head to look at whomever it was. "How is he doing darling?" Martha asked, dressed and looking like she did not long after Kate had seen her at home.

"Martha?" Kate was confused. "I… They took him to get an MRI," Kate told her, not remembering if she had been told the results or not.

Now it was Martha's turn to look at Kate puzzled. "Richard has been here since I arrived just a couple of hours ago, dear. I watched you climb into his bed and go to sleep next to him. He has never left this room," Martha explained.

Kate was very confused. Just what was Martha talking about? "What..." Kate didn't know what to ask or say.

"I didn't hear from you for a couple of hours so I called a taxi and was allowed in the room after being frisked by those men outside the door just as you got into bed. I decided to leave you two alone and sat down and watched," Martha explained.

"You… Castle didn't… " Kate stopped talking when she felt a hand suddenly running its fingers through her hair. She turned her head. "Castle?"

Kate saw Rick smiling at her. "Hi," he whispered.

"Castle!" Kate rose up and kissed his face while fighting back the tears. "You remember me?"

Rick looked at Kate funny. "Um, yeah." He looked confused. "Mother." Rick saw her just past Kate.

"Hi kiddo, how are you feeling?" Martha didn't understand Kate, however her son was awake.

"My head hurts like I have a hangover." Rick started looking around. "Why are we in a hospital?" He realized that he didn't remember getting there. He also found that he had a clip on his finger, a needle in his arm, and an oxygen line at his nose. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Kate asked and began silently praying.

"We were outside of Bracken's election headquarters when I started walking across the street, and now I'm here," Rick explained.

"You were injected with Nuke, babe and started having a seizure right on the sidewalk. I did what I could and called for an ambulance," Kate informed him and watched as Castle opened his eyes very wide and reached for his upper arm area to search for the injection site.

"It was actually here." Kate moved his hand a little lower.

"Who… ?" Rick stopped because his mother was here and she really didn't need to know this.

"I'm going to go find some coffee or tea, since my throat is a little dry." Martha touched both Rick and Kate before turning to leave.

"You don't have to leave Martha." Kate wanted her to stay; Rick was her son.

"I can hear a classified FBI story coming. I may be old but I'm not senile," Martha smiled.

"You are not old Martha," Kate countered, which earned her a hug from Martha. "Thank you dear, but I still hear a story you can't tell me coming. I'll be right back, after I get strip searched by your two eager beavers at the door," Martha teased, which gained her a glare from Kate since she knew Martha was exaggerating.

Martha had no sooner left when Jordan Shaw walked in. "You're both here and both awake, good." Jordan stepped up next to both of them. "How are you feeling Castle?"

"My head still feels like it is ready to split open, but otherwise fine" Rick admitted.

"That's good. You and Cindy Gardner are the only two to recover from being injected with Nuke so far. I caught a plane as soon as I heard and checked in with the field office before coming here."

"I have a lot to tell you two, are you up to listening?" Jordan asked, her question mostly for Rick.

"I only just woke up so you should probably hurry before I tire and go back to sleep," Rick warned her.

"I'll be quick then. First we haven't found much new on Neil Anderson. We have nothing on why he was selected to be injected with Nuke, though to be honest we don't know why any of the others were selected, much like Cindy Gardner," Jordan began.

"Second we have managed to ID the men who broke into your home and were killed." Jordan was ready to continue however Rick's sudden outburst stopped her.

" **WHAT!?** When did this happen? What do you mean broke into our home and were killed?" Rick was shocked and stopped looking at Jordan and turned to look at Kate.

Kate put on a "Please don't be angry with me" look. "I haven't had time to tell you yet Castle. You've been out of it for several hours."

"Beckett has already managed to find out who injected you with Nuke, however she found him dead of an overdose of Nuke. The local police are handling that case. If I read her statement correctly, from there Beckett went home to check on a Martha Rodgers," Jordan mentioned and waited, since she didn't know yet how or why Kate went home instead of back to the hospital.

"My mother," Rick informed Jordan. That actually answered one of her unspoken questions as to why Kate had gone home instead of to the hospital.

"Seems not long after she arrived your home was invaded by three armed men. One of them we found dead right in front of your security panel. It appeared that he hacked into it to turn the system off allowing the others to enter without setting off the alarm."

"We found another dead in the kitchen with the third dead in the hallway just outside of the kitchen. By the look of the locks, we believe that each picked the lock on one of the three entrances into your home."

"We also found, by following the local police, the car they used to drive to your home. We have taken the car and are presently researching where they got it. We have managed to ID the three men… " Jordan is interrupted.

"DEAD!?" Rick said again and looked at Kate.

She looked guilty. "I had no choice, Rick. They were there to kill Martha and maybe me." Kate didn't want him to be angry with her. However, all Rick did was to pull her down so he could kiss her head.

"I'm so sorry Kate, I'm so sorry." Rick knew what your first kill took out of you. That a piece of your soul had been sacrificed and that you were now forced to live with it for the rest of your life. You had killed someone.

Jordan simply stood in silence, already knowing what the cost of killing someone was, along with wondering just how many people Castle had killed while as a Ranger.

"The one in the kitchen was Hal Lockwood, the one at the front door was Hal Morrison, while the one on the hallway was Mike Zunino. Any of these names mean anything to you two?" Kate's reports hadn't mentioned that she recognized any of them.

Kate shook her head. "They mean nothing to me, I'm afraid I can't help you any." Rick answered Jordan truthfully. Even in his Ranger days he had never heard those names.

"Hal Lockwood is a known hired killer. We've suspected him in the past however we've never been able to make anything stick to him. The other two are simply hired muscle. Like Lockwood, none of them have been convicted of killing anyone.

We're presently working on who hired them," Jordan told them.

"My money is on Bracken," Kate almost whispers. Jordan's face clearly said "Why?"

"Neil Anderson is dead and he worked for Bracken's election campaign. He may have seen or heard something that he needed to be silenced for. Castle is injected with Nuke right outside his campaign headquarters. The person who injected him is found dead from an overdose of Nuke. Immediately after that our home is invaded by three men, who were either after Martha, myself or both of us."

"It's way too many coincidences for me to swallow. Bracken is involved somehow, I just don't know how. Is he the drug designer or simply someone who is in league with the drug designer?"

"If he isn't the one who is making Nuke, how does he know the person who is?" Kate just knew Bracken was involved in this somewhere, just not how deeply he was involved. Did he stop at Neil or did it go deeper? Bracken obviously knew how to get Nuke since he had some in his office."

"I knew I was going to like you two." Jordan was smiling.


	48. Chapter 48

CH48

It is now one week later: (June 11, 2001)

This chapter has a small amount of material that might be considered "M" rated though I doubt it. For this reason, reader discretion is advised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jordan had given Rick and Kate the entire week off beginning the day Rick was discharged from the hospital. He was discharged later that same day that Jordan had met with Kate.

The FBI had finished their crime scene investigation in their home but they had left the bloody mess all over the floors. Jack had found a cleaning company that was willing to try and get the blood out of the tile. It turned out that getting blood out of the tile wasn't the problem, getting blood out of the grout, however, had been. They cleaned it up to the best of their ability but if you got down on the floor and looked you could still find sections that had a slight pink color to them.

Rick, who was good at cleaning, kept working on those locations each day after the company had left. Martha was gone by now, too. She had flown out to the city where her show would open.

"It's been good to see you Mother." Rick hadn't seen his own mother in months. "I'm not glad our theater burned down, but I am glad to have had some time to spend with you two. I've learned a lot." Martha smiled and hugged her son.

"Have you got everything Martha?" Kate didn't want her to leave anything behind that she might need.

"I think so dear." Martha had loved meeting Kate.

"I'm going to go check, just to be sure." Kate stepped across the hall and into the room Martha had been staying in and searched it, the closet, and the bathroom. They had already searched the mezzanine level that Martha had taken a liking to. Like Kate, she found it to be the perfect place to relax and read a book while listening to music.

"I like her Richard, that young lady loves you a lot. She has taken a nasty blow losing her mother like that. I'm glad she and her father have recovered so well. Try not to do anything to lose her son."

"That woman suffered greatly when you ended up in the hospital. The pain she was feeling was written all over her face." Martha had met Jim when he had been invited over for dinner. Everything had gone so well until they somehow ended up on the topic of baseball and acting.

It wasn't until Rick had mentioned that Joe Torre and his third wife Alice (Alie) would be over next week for dinner when the Yankees had a day off and would be home. That was when Martha suddenly switched gears and started talking about Joe and his wife and how Richard had met them.

"I'll let you know ahead of time mother when Kate picks a date. Hopefully it will work with your schedule." Rick wasn't losing Kate now.

"It doesn't matter son, my understudy can fill in nicely for a week. I'm not missing my son's wedding simply because I have a show when that happens. I have every intention of crying my eyes out that day." Martha had hugged and kissed her son and let them escort her out to a taxi, convincing them that they didn't need to take her to the airport. She was perfectly capable of finding her way through an airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kate was leaning up against the edge of their infinity pool in the very same room at their favorite hotel in St. Lucia. She was just trying to relax and not think of anything. So much had happened lately and she simply wanted to chill out.

She felt the ripples of water signaling that Castle had slipped into the pool behind her. She began to hum when she felt Castle's arms circle around her and felt his kisses on her shoulder.

"Thinking too hard again?" Rick questioned.

"Not this time, I'm trying not to think of anything and just relax," Kate answered, smiling.

"I didn't hurt you?" Rick wasn't sure. Kate's screams had been slightly different.

Kate spun in place so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. "No babe, I don't think you could ever hurt me while making love to me. Hand cuffs, my little toy, or your new whip. I love all of it, and you." Kate gave Castle a quick kiss. "It does give me an idea for later," Kate smiled while teasing him.

"I still have my birthday gift that I haven't used," Rick reminded Kate while smiling an evil teasing grin.

She sucked in a breath. Kate had temporarily forgotten about that gift. "I mean it still babe, anytime, anything, anywhere. I'm yours, all yours." This time Kate kissed Rick hard and with purpose.

Rick returned her kiss as he ran his hands up her back and then back down to her ass. He lifted Kate up and felt her wrap her legs around him. Kate tilted her head to one side to allow Rick access to kiss and suckle on her neck.

Her position also gave Rick better access to Kate's breasts where he lavished them with kisses, licked them, and nibbled on her nipples. She leaned far back and held Rick's head in place as she relished what Rick was doing to her breasts.

Rick left her breasts and started kissing her, using his tongue to taste her, allowing Kate to do the same. She let out a low moan as she suddenly felt Rick inside her. Kate broke from the kiss and started gently biting Rick's ear. She huffed and moaned as he slowly increased his rhythm, moving in and out of her.

"I'm close Rick, so close," Kate whispered in his ear. She didn't hear or feel anything but him. Not the slapping of the water up against the pool wall or her own cries. "Castle, please." Kate needed release, just a little something.

He moved one of his hands that was holding Kate up and pressed a finger into Kate's anus. This little action allowed Kate to come all over Castle's erection as she cried out, feeling Rick fill her with his come.

It took Kate a number of minutes to calm down and relax up against Castle. "I love you Rick. I don't know how I found you or why, I just can't live without you anymore. You mean the world to me."

"I almost died when I saw you on the sidewalk after being injected with Nuke. And I would have lost you if I didn't have Jill. I don't even know where I would be right now." Kate started kissing him again, not wanting a response. She just wanted to be with him and feel him.

They were resting in bed naked, feeling their own skin up against the other, when Rick's cell phone started vibrating and making a noise on the side table. "Don't answer it, Jordan doesn't want us back for another 4 days." Kate wanted those days to be right here in St. Lucia.

Rick reached for his phone causing Kate to moan. Rick looked at the caller ID. "It's Henry," Rick informed Kate. He answered his phone and listened for a while. "We'll be there," Rick said. He ended the call and tossed his phone onto the sofa on the other side of the room.

"Henry wants us in the courthouse at 10:00 am tomorrow. The judge has reached his verdict on Gina's lawsuit," Rick told Kate.

Kate simply rolled into Castle trying to get even closer to him. Tomorrow might be the end of her life as she knows it. The man she loves trapped in a relationship with the woman who was trying to steal Castle from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hours later Rick and Kate met Jim and Henry outside the building. "Ready?" Henry asked.

"No," Kate responded quickly, there was too much at stake to even begin to be ready. Still she found herself sitting in the courtroom with Gina and her lawyer. The bailiff asked for quiet and for everyone to please rise. The judge came into the courtroom, sat down at the bench, and asked each party to stand.

"Based on information provided, the court finds that there is insufficient evidence for the lawsuit to continue. This court rules that the lawsuit is dismissed. While the original contract has been lost, a copy of something that has not been documented and approved by both parties nullifies any present contract that is in place between both parties."

"Any other actions that are associated with this lawsuit are not affected by this ruling. This case only deals with the viability of there being a lawsuit from one party against the other for which there is insufficient evidence to sustain this lawsuit as well as the existence of any contract that is presently in place."

"This case is dismissed." The judge stood up and left the courtroom.

Gina and her lawyer remained quiet though it all as had Henry and Jim. Henry took this opportunity to approach their table. "Gina Cowell, here are your court papers for the court date for our counter suit. A similar set of papers are being delivered to the offices of Black Pawn."

What you, and by proxy Black Pawn, have attempted cannot nor will not go without retribution for your actions. I will see you in court Ms. Cowell," Henry informed her and joined Jim, Rick and Kate as they walked out of the room.

"Tell me it's over dad." Kate needed to hear it.

Jim hugged Kate. "Yes Katie, it is all over now. Gina has no legal rights to stand on to enforce anything between her, Black Pawn, and Rick."

Jim leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "Rick is all yours if you still want him. And I expect to be able to walk you down the aisle someday soon." Jim stepped back and started smiling at Kate.

Kate smiled, turned to launch herself at Rick, and hugged him tightly. "You're not escaping from me Castle, you're mine now," Kate whispered into Castle's ear.

"Not until you pick a date Kate," Rick whispered back.

"Let's go home Castle." Kate wanted to celebrate her victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kate squealed with delight when she found that Castle's idea of going home was to go back to their hotel room in St. Lucia. She stripped off her clothes and ran for the pool. "You coming Castle?" Kate inquired as she dived into the pool and disappeared from view.

They spent the rest of the day lounging in the pool, occasionally finding themselves wrapped up in each other's arms kissing. They both leaned up against the edge of the pool looking out onto their view. "You sure you don't want your own villa here? We could take part of the money meant for Papa Murphy's in the Atlanta area and buy one."

"We already have 16 locations that are under construction with the first one almost ready to open. Instead of 8 in Atlanta we could open only 4 for now," Rick offered since Kate kept bringing them back to St. Lucia. Plus the wedding was going to be here. If they had enough beds they could save on the cost of getting a hotel for everyone. Rick had already talked Kate into getting airline tickets for everyone. All their guests had to do was buy their own food and pay for whatever else they wanted to do, like slathering themselves in mud.

"We can look again I suppose. We also need to go down to the lobby and meet with the wedding staff and try and set a date," Kate replied.

"We can go house hunting tomorrow and stop at the lobby on our way out to find an early dinner," Rick suggested, getting Kate to agree.

"Richard, your cell phone is ringing," Jack informed them, knowing that the phone was out of reach and set on vibrate. "Caller ID is Jordan Shaw."

"Oh God, she better not want us to come back already," Kate moaned.

Rick knew he was never reaching his phone in time, especially when he didn't even know where he tossed it. "Can we talk through you Jack?" Rick asked, never having done this yet.

"Transfer complete," Jack told them. "Castle," Rick said, talking to open air.

"Castle, is Beckett with you?" Jordan didn't want to have to say this twice.

"Right here Jordan, what do you have for us?" Kate turned on her work persona.

"I'm not sure where you two are but I thought I should tell you. Bracken has been elected Senator for the State of New York. It was a landslide actually; the two men he had in competition only got 1% of the vote combined."

"Even the agents I assigned to study his advertising messages wanted to vote for him." Jordan added with a little humor. "You two are still off for the next three days, when you get back I want you both back on the drug case. We need to find this guy. So whatever you two are doing, keep doing it." Jordan ended the call.

"Landslide huh?" Rick questioned. "Less than 1%?" Kate added skeptically.

"How does a politician win by that amount? How can he be all things to all the people and win in a landslide by such an unimaginable margin?" Kate questioned. "It takes millions of dollars to run a campaign; he needed to generate millions of dollars in campaign pledges. And he had what, 3 months or so to do it in?"

"Jack are there any election results that are similar anywhere?" Rick queried.

"Scanning… The only elections that are reported to be this one sided take place in countries with a dictator. In a democracy this percentage is unprecedented," Jack informed them.

Both of them sighed. "Jack I have a task for you. I want you to hack every computer you can find and run scans on them. I want to know how Bracken made his money, what he spent it on, where he went. Create a list of everyone who donated money for his campaign and how much. Also find out how much of that money is left and where it is located. What did he spend the money on? Meals, hotels, prostitutes, gifts that he used to bribe people or companies with. Then break it down to a nice simple report that can be printed out," Rick requested.

"Understood, be advised that even for me this will take a little time," Jack cautioned.

"Not a problem. He's already been elected, just not sworn in yet, so we still have time. See if you can have it all done by the time we are back in New York," Rick asked him.

"Anything Jack finds will not be admissible in court, Castle." Kate pointed out the obvious.

"True, but if we give leads to Penelope, maybe she can fill in the rest and then it will be admissible," Rick countered. She thought about it for a moment. "Breadcrumbs!" Kate started smiling.

"Still how did he win by that big of a margin?" Kate went back to the original problem. "Are all the votes placed into one computer? I thought a lot of the counting was done by hand and then locked up in individual boxes so they could be re-counted later if someone demanded a re-count." Kate was trying to understand.

"Jack will find it, there isn't anything he can't find." Rick had faith. "So what do we do for the next couple of hours before we select a date on our way to find dinner?" He grinned while he cupped Kate's breasts in his hands and began kissing his way down from her forehead till he reached her lips.

Kate hummed softly. "Bed Castle, NOW!" Kate wanted out of the pool to do what she had in mind. They had to dry off first. Then Rick jumped into bed as he watched a naked Kate walk for the dresser and come back to bed with her double headed toy in one hand, a bottle of lube in the other and a grin on her face. Kate had long since gotten over being shy about using her little toy, knowing that Castle was a willing partner.

Some time later Kate was resting up against Castle feeling secure and comfortable in his arms, a place she never wanted to leave from. "We should shower and head for the lobby and find dinner," Rick reminded her, listening to Kate groan softly.

"We still have 3 more days since we don't have to fly," Rick pointed out. It was enough to get Kate to let go of Castle and roll out of bed. She sashayed her way into the bathroom, secure in the knowledge that Castle was staring at her ass. An ass that Castle had been in just moments ago.

Kate had changed into a sundress with no bra and slipped on her flip flops while Rick was wearing locally bought shorts, a Hawaiian shirt and his flip flops. They were directed where to go by the clerk at the front desk.

They were just approaching the hotel's event staff office when Kate whispered, "I went commando Castle." Rick stopped in his tracks.

Kate held the door open and turned to look at him. "COMING Castle?" Kate grinned since she knew what she had said had an ulterior meaning after what she had just told him.

The event coordinator was only too happy to help them and was pleased to know that Kate had already made reservations for the wedding, they just needed to decide on a date. The woman was spending all her time going over what Kate had already selected and was offering options not listed on the web site, never seeing Rick's hand slowly making its way up Kate's leg while pushing her dress aside the further up her leg he got.

Kate put her hand on his just as Rick's fingers had almost reached the finish line. Kate hadn't thought it possible after having made love to Castle for almost 2 full hours, but she was wet again. He needed to stop or she was going to stain her dress.

"Have you two considered a month let alone a date?" The woman asked just as Kate stopped Castle's hand.

"We only want to leave a New York winter. After that we're not sure. Plus we need to coordinate this date with the yacht that will be our honeymoon for a week," Kate pointed out as she lifted Castle's hand up and held it in both of hers. She tried to shake her leg to get her dress to fall back down her leg, not daring to look at what she was sure was a smug look on Castle's face.

"Well, let's see what dates are already taken and go from there," the coordinator offered, not showing that she was on to what Castle had been doing. Maybe she was that good because she had seen a lot of it, or maybe he had been just ninja enough for her not to notice.

Rick and Kate left with three dates that Kate needed to coordinate with the yacht rental. Next came dinner that was right in the hotel since neither of them wanted to go anywhere tonight.

"I need to go home and get my bag Castle. It has all my research and how to contact the yacht rental," Kate informed him. She touched Rick and found themselves in their master bedroom. She went around the corner and into the closet area. Jack had already taken care of the security alarm.

Kate grabbed her bag and put it on the island in the dressing room so she could check and make sure she had everything, including names and numbers. A moment later and they were back in their hotel room. She planned to look it over tomorrow since it was late in the day in St. Lucia.

Come morning, Rick rented a Jeep and went in search of the same real estate agent that they had used previously so they could look for more homes on this trip since they were now armed with what Kate wanted.

The first house was 15 minutes south of the city of Soufriere, the capital city of St. Lucia, about an hour south of their hotel.

"This house is just a short 5 or 10 minute walk to your own secluded beach. It is a 3 bedroom with 3 full size en-suite bathrooms along with one half bath near the front entrance. It has 12 foot ceilings throughout with ceiling fans and central air. The pool deck offers views of the Pitons and views of the yachts that will pass by. It is offered at $2.2 million US dollars. Take a look," he offered and let Rick and Kate enter.

From the outside the place reminded Kate of a castle since all of the walls were made of stone. The living room had dark tiled floors about the same shade as the rock walls. The vaulted ceiling was a lot like their ceiling at home. It was stained dark just like theirs. There were a pair of wood doors that looked out onto the pool and patio with the ocean just beyond.

Next came the kitchen. "OH WOW Castle!" Kate looked around. There was a giant island in the middle that had the stove top, stainless steel hood hanging from the ceiling and a small prep sink. There were double ovens that were side by side next to the sink that was under the only window. There was a split system above the window.

There wasn't an ounce of white in the kitchen, just like Kate liked it most. It even had a built-in pantry that was massive. "This is the refrigerator we have at home Castle." Kate opened it to look inside.

The pool outside was a simple rectangle and unremarkable. There were 6 lounges divided into 3 groups each with an umbrella. There was a gazebo that had a large dining room table that would seat 6. The table and chairs were all rattan without cushions.

The master bedroom turned out to be on the second floor of a round turret in the middle of the house. It had large windows with beautiful views; the tile floor was a match for what was downstairs. It had a four post canopy king size bed.

The master bath was awful. It had a single vanity sink, a toilet and bidet sitting out for all to see right next to a large deep tub with terrible tiled walls. The space needed to be gutted and remodeled.

The other two bedrooms were smaller and filled wall to wall and floor to ceiling with the same horrid tile. Both bathrooms needed to be gutted. The bathrooms turned out to be a deal breaker.

The next house was just east of the city of Soufriere by about 10 or 15 minutes and was located up in a hill.

"This house is a 4 bedroom, 4-1/2 bath, it is offered at an even $3 million US dollars." This time their agent handed over a handout that the owner had put together for prospective buyers.

Tamarind House covers 8,850 sq. ft. of indoor and outdoor space. The house is constructed of local Belfond stone and built to allow the free flow of tropical breezes with 25 foot high green heart ceilings. Entry to the main house is through a descending staircase, which leads you into a cool, circular courtyard filled with banana plants and flowers. As you pass through the stone arch doorway, the 2,550 sq ft living room stretches away before you and leads to the terrace, where the tamarind tree grows up out of the tiles. The master suite is 640 sq ft of bedroom and private terrace with a walk-in closet and an Italian tiled bathroom with tub/shower and double sinks. The Piton view from the bed is framed by bougainvillea climbing up the stone walls. The second bedroom is a total of 415 sq ft of bedroom, Italian tiled bathroom with shower and its own private terrace. The third bedroom has an en-suite and looks out onto a private terrace and the Cottage master bedroom suite has three stone arch openings and 30 foot high ceilings. The Cottage has its own living room, kitchen, four poster king size bed, en-suite and terrace. The bedroom above the courtyard entrance can be used for a caretaker or an office. There is also a separate self contained lodge next to the car port overlooking the main totally private salt water swimming pool is situated below the cottage and is surrounded by 1,060 sq ft of terrace and a shaded pavilion. The property also features a professional size tennis court, with a Swiss made Bioflex surface and of course superb views of the Pitons as you play.

The tile outside continued into the house and looked a lot like terra cotta tiles since the orange color reminded both of them of that.

The living room was not air conditioned based on that it was open to the outside through 3 of the 4 walls. The only way to close off the space looked to be heavy wrought iron gates.

The master bedroom was the same way. It, too, had wood vaulted ceilings that were almost as dark as their ceiling at home. It even had a large sitting room area.

The spare bedrooms were much smaller and had white walls and white ceilings with orange tiled floors.

There was a large outdoor covered space that had their only dining room. At the edge you could look down on the pool that was one level down. The tennis court was one more level down from the pool. The pool itself was obviously not an infinity pool.

Next came the kitchen. "OH GOD Castle." Kate looked around, for $3 million she was expecting a lot more than this. The windows had wrought iron on the outside of the glass everywhere. White tile countertops, white walls, white simple cheap appliances with an electric range and oven. The only microwave was sitting on the countertop. The cabinets all had white pull handles. Even worse was the refrigerator. It looked like one of those cheap $200 Sears specials.

"This space needs to be gutted Castle, it's terrible, and I'm sick of the terra cotta tile floors. Even the bedrooms have it," Kate moaned.

They left without buying a home in St. Lucia, for now anyway.


	49. Chapter 49

**CH49**

 **It is just a couple of days later: (June 13, 2001)**

There is a small amount of material at the end of this chapter that might qualify for an "M" rating, for this reason reader discretion is advised.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxXxXxXxxxXX

Kate was sitting at a table in their hotel room with all of her research spread out all over it and was presently on the hotel phone calling a local number.

Rick was sitting across from her since it allowed him an opportunity to pick up various pieces that were part of Kate's plan. In this case he had a printed brochure on the yacht that would be their honeymoon.

It looked like a hell of a ship, shallow enough draft for them to get into places that other ships their size or larger would never dream of trying. Part of what made Rick smile was that the ship was prepared for scuba diving. That meant if they brought their own gear, they wouldn't have to stop to fill up their tanks, they could just switch them out for the ones on the ship.

It really was meant for groups larger than just the two of them, still it looked like it had more than enough things onboard to keep them busy when they weren't in a port somewhere.

Rick was just setting the brochure down as Kate hung up. "We have a date. It works with the hotel and the yacht is free the week following." Kate was smiling, she was very pleased with herself. It was almost the last thing to be worked out. "I have to go down to pick my native dress for the wedding still, but I can do that tomorrow."

Rick gave Kate his best "And the date is?" look.

"Our guests will fly in on September 2 with the wedding on the 3rd. Then our guests fly out on the 9th while we are boarding the ship for our honeymoon that will last from the 9th to the 16th," Kate shared with Rick.

"Hurricane season?" Rick questioned.

Kate scrambled for a paper that she had that showed the months and projections for the number of storms for that year. "June to November with the number of storms, simple tropical storms to severe hurricanes, is anticipated to be in the range of 15 to 19 total. Relatively active year based on previous years after the number and strength of storms started to be cataloged." Jack answered the question for Kate.

"Guess we take our chances." Rick didn't see an alternative.

"It'll be great Castle, you'll see. Married on a Monday on the beach with the rest of the week spent showing off St. Lucia to our friends, followed by a week all alone on a ship sailing from island to island. Just us. No phones, no jobs to worry about, just us." Kate was happy and couldn't wait now that Gina was out of the way.

It was going to be a real marriage, not some stupid drunken thing at an outhouse in Vegas.

"Sounds like I need to go ring shopping again," Rick murmured.

Kate scrunched her face at Castle. "But I have a ring." Kate held up her left hand to prove it.

"You have an engagement ring yes, but I'm talking about a wedding ring," Rick countered.

"OH!" Kate didn't think she needed another ring, though it did mean she was going to have to go looking for Castle's wedding ring. Hopefully it would be enough to keep most of the women away from him and not cause her any more trouble.

"Ready to look at one last house?" Rick asked, standing and holding out his hand. Kate eagerly took it and let him take her outside to their Jeep and back to the real estate agent.

"I've listened to what you said on the previous houses and think I've found just what you are looking for," their agent told them. He pressed a button and a wood gate slid to one side. He drove up into the driveway with a two car garage off to one side showing a huge wood double door for an entrance door.

"Ok, this is a 4 bedroom suite, each with their own en-suite bathroom. The house itself is broken into three different buildings or pods if you prefer. You have 2 suites in one pod, dining room and kitchen in another pod and the final 2 suites and your living room in the third pod."

"You have a 65 foot infinity pool looking out onto the ocean, it really will look like you can just swim out into the ocean, no white walls or kitchen cabinets. It has a fitness center and a surprise out on the patio of what I think is the main master suite, though any of the suites could be considered the master."

"It is offered at $7.5 million US dollars. In this case it can be rented out using a service company that will provide cleaning and other amenities typical of a hotel. You could even rent out one, some, or none of the suites while you are here." The real estate agent let them look around before finding them later.

Just inside there was a wide set of stairs that went down slowly with a hand-carved door on their left. Entering it they found that this pod had a king sized four poster bed complete with mosquito netting. This was also where the fitness room was located. It had stairs, running machine, weights, and a floor mat. Upstairs there was a small living room with a mini-kitchenette. It also had a small fireplace. "The fireplace is an authentic Kiva fireplace, normally found in an ancient Pueblo-Village in New Mexico," Jack pointed out.

Back outside they went down the stairs and came out in a large covered gazebo area that had outdoor dining. There were wrought iron chairs with cushions and a table that could seat 10 people. Next to it on the left was an outdoor cooking area, complete with outdoor sink and refrigerator and even a pizza oven. It also had a three tier running fountain similar to those seen in Italy. There was even a pass through that led into the kitchen that was presently closed using glass shutters. The floor was that orange terracotta-looking tile again, however it was only in this area.

To the right of the gazebo was the outdoor patio with 8 chaise lounges that faced the 65 foot infinity pool. "OH MY GOD CASTLE!" Kate loved the pool and the view out onto the ocean. It wasn't the jungle they had in their hotel room, but it was still private.

They found a set of stairs to the left of the pool and could hear water falling as they rounded the corner with the pool above them. The infinity edge had a water fall that fell into what looked like a wading pool. There were two small tables with 2 chairs each along with 5 more chaise lounges. "Castle, what's that?" Kate pointed to a large wood tub on the far end.

"That, Katherine, is an authentic wooden Japanese hot water soaking tub," Jack explained.

"Oh my god." Kate lifted the cover to look inside. "We need one of these at home, Castle."

Back upstairs they walked along the edge of the pool and found the second of the four suites. It opened up right out onto the pool with an ocean view.

This suite had a simple four poster king sized bed with a living room sofa, 2 club chairs and a large en-suite bathroom.

From there they went into the second pod that was next to the outdoor cooking area.

It turned out to be the kitchen. The kitchen had a large window that looked out on the mountains. The walls had an orange and white checker board that reminded Kate of the University of Tennessee. There was a large horseshoe-shaped island that had the kitchen sink as well as a breakfast bar area that could seat 4. All of the cabinets had glass fronts with the plates being exposed and set in a vertical position.

The range and oven were almost an exact copy of what they had at home. The refrigerator wasn't as big, but it was nice. There were also 4 skylights, 2 on each side giving the kitchen lots of light.

Next came the indoor dining room that had large wood doors. It had a giant table that would seat 10 easily.

The next pod contained the living room and the final two bedroom suites. The living room had one whole wall that opened up out onto the patio area. The ceiling was pitched up high with exposed wood beams and ceiling. It also had four ceiling fans, a sofa and loveseat, three chairs, and a glass and wrought iron coffee table. It was the only location that had a TV except for the small living room on the second floor of the first suite. It also had the only wood burning fireplace they had seen. The back wall was nothing but one big book case; it even had a rolling library ladder.

There were large, double hand-carved wood doors on each side that allowed access to the bedroom suites. The one closer to the pool had a queen sized bed that was hand-carved to look like a mermaid. It had a small sitting area and an outdoor patio that looked out onto the ocean. It was the smallest suite they had seen so far.

On the other side was the last bedroom suite. This room had a large king sized four poster bed along with a four poster daybed. It had a sitting area and its own personal patio that faced out onto the Pitons. Edging the patio were bougainvillea plants that presented the view with a touch of color.

"What did you think?" Their agent found them standing next to the huge round water feature that was located between the patio chase lounges and the smallest of the bedroom suites.

"It's gorgeous!" Kate was in love. "The view is amazing. The pod style is certainly different. We're going to get wet getting from pod to pod. Our house at home has four bedrooms, however they are nowhere near this size. This might be more house than we need." Kate said ruefully.

"That first suite is likely the main master because of its size, but it doesn't have the view the others do, especially the one at the pool. If Kate loves the kitchen then I'm happy, and we can grow into the house," Rick replied.

Kate sucked in her breath. Did Castle just say what she thought he did?

"Would you two like a moment to talk? I think we can get the price down a little. Don't forget you can rent it out entirely or partially when you are not here." Their agent stepped over to the pool to look out onto the ocean, it really was a nice view.

"It's $7.5 million Castle. That's a lot more than we planned on spending." Kate complained about the price.

"We have the money though it will stretch us a bit and delay building any Papa Murphy's in Atlanta for the foreseeable future, at least until the others start making us money. Plus remember the judge canceled all of our contracts with Black Pawn, meaning we have to start over either with them or another company," Rick reminded her.

"You really plan on staying with Black Pawn, Castle? After all they've done ...helping Gina do what she tried to do." Kate couldn't believe him, she was ready to shoot the lot of them.

"Well, when you put it that way, no. It just means we need more time to find another publisher for the Derek Storm books. That will delay the money that will be coming in from new books. We will have to live off of our FBI pay and the money the stores make us while adding any income from the existing Derek Storm books to our nest egg for emergencies," Rick pointed out.

"I love it Castle, it's the best home we've seen so far. We can do everything here that we are doing at the hotel. It's private enough. I would like to move that Japanese soaking tub somewhere more useable. Out there below the pool so far away is not where I would want it," Kate told Castle.

"So what do we offer? $7 million or less?" Rick asked.

"Can we tell our agent $6.8 million and see if he can sell it at that price?" Kate wondered.

Rick and Kate were walking into their hotel room which was just a few minutes away from this house, they could almost walk it. "Did we just buy a house Castle?" Kate couldn't believe it. They had a house on her favorite island right next to her favorite resort. It didn't have a beach, but then neither did their hotel room. They had to go way down the mountain to get to the resort's beach.

"We'll find out soon," he replied. Their agent had suggested that $6.9 was a better place to start.

"Richard, I have a woman approaching the front door. Facial recognition sees her as being one Gina Cowell," Jack informed Rick.

"GINA!?" Rick was shocked. What the hell did she want? Rick's outburst had attracted Kate's attention as she floated around in the pool, naked.

"What about Gina?" Kate stood up and came to the edge of the pool to look at Castle.

"Jack says she is at the front door. It's a pity the camera by the door didn't come with a microphone and speaker." Rick tried to decide what to do about her. He could teleport home and answer the door, but he didn't really want to be anywhere near her.

"Jack, the second she knocks or presses the doorbell make the security alarm go off and call 911 to have the police show up," Rick decided before Gina could do anything.

It took a moment or two. "Gina has pressed the doorbell and the alarm is sounding. Gina now looks worried and is looking around. I have called 911 to complain about an intruder," Jack advised them. Kate got out of the pool and grabbed a towel with which to dry herself off. Then she tied the towel around her body just above her breasts.

"Gina is leaving, I am giving the 911 operator a description of her. …Gina has gotten beyond my ability to track her," Jack apprised them. Kate sat at the table where Rick was located and waited.

"I have a police officer approaching the front door," Jack notified them.

Now Rick was in a pickle and didn't know what to do. "Should we teleport back? He's going to have questions and it may be Jack that made the call, but from their perspective we did, and if we don't answer the door..." Rick trailed off, however all he got from Kate was a moan.

"Call your dad and tell him what is happening, and I'll call Henry. We'll teleport home to talk with the police," Rick decided. "OK." Kate didn't like this at all. She got up and went in search of her phone while pulling out clothes to put on. She dropped her towel and got dressed quickly.

"Henry says not to talk to Gina for any reason without him or Jim present," Rick said to Kate as she slipped on a dress and slid into her flip flops. "Dad said something similar, don't talk to her or respond to her in any way," Kate added.

The police officer was leaning on the doorbell for the third time when Rick opened the front door. "Officer." Rick tried to put his acting skills learned from his mother to use to try and sound relieved.

"Are you two alright, we got a call of a possible break in," the officer advised them.

"Our security system is a little tight. If you try to use the door handle to open the door it occasionally takes that as an attempt to enter, especially if you give the door a shove, breaking the contacts," Rick supplied. It's a bit of a white lie, since even without Jack it is rather sensitive.

"We have taken a woman into custody, her ID places her as being… one Gina Cowell." The officer looked at his notes to get the name right.

"She filed a lawsuit recently and had it dismissed. Likely she was here to get revenge. I'm surprised she didn't have spray paint cans on her," Rick replied, not hearing the officer say anything about what Gina had brought with her.

"As long as you two are alright, we're going to take her to our precinct and ask her a few questions. She won't be bothering you for at least a while." The officer makes sure he has Rick's and Kate's names and phone numbers before leaving.

Rick closed the door and locked it and then found Kate's arms wrapped around him. "Take us back to the hotel Castle." Kate smiled widely, loving this instant travel stuff.

Kate stripped and was in the pool in a heartbeat, followed closely by Rick.

Rick had no sooner jumped into the pool and was swimming under water headed for Kate when one of their cell phones started to ring. Rick grabbed Kate's legs and pulled her under and then kissed her.

The kiss didn't last long since they both needed air. "Katherine's phone is ringing. Caller ID says it is her father," Jack interrupted them.

Rick simply sighed and placed his head on Kate's shoulder, convinced they weren't going to catch a break today. "Hello Dad," Kate assumed Jack would open a line.

"Are you okay Katie? What did Gina want?" Jim asked worriedly since he never heard back from them.

"We don't know, the police took her away for questioning. I suppose we'll find out later, hopefully much, much later." Kate hoped for never actually. Suddenly Kate took in a sharp breath.

Rick had placed his hand on her core and ran a finger over her lips. "Are you sure you're alright Katie?" Jim was positive Katie's voice had changed.

"I'm… " Kate's voice sounded like a squeak, causing Kate to stop and try to drop an octave or two. "I'm fine Dad, just fine." Kate tried to lower the sound of her voice. Rick ran another finger over her lips which caused Kate to bite into Rick's shoulder.

"Just make sure neither of you talk to her without me or Rick's attorney present," Jim advised.

Kate lifted her head. "Got it…Dad." Rick took that moment to insert a finger into Kate.

"If you're sure you are ok, I'll talk with you in a few days. Bye Katie." And Jim ended the call.

Kate attacked Castle's lips with her own. After breaking from the kiss. "So not funny Castle." Kate moved into to kiss Castle again, but instead bit his lower lip and drew it out before letting go.

"Get out of the pool Kate and get dry, while I find the handcuffs and my whip," Rick demanded, on fire from Kate's bite. She stopped breathing momentarily as her mind raced ahead about what was to come. She opened her eyes wide and stared into Castle's eyes.

Was he serious? The look he gave her made Kate think that he was. She gave him a quick kiss, and got out of the pool, and picked up a towel to dry off with.

Rick cuffed Kate's left hand to the post of the bed. "Ready for this?" Rick was giving Kate a chance to stop him.

Kate was already spread eagled and naked on the bed waiting for Rick to cuff her arms and legs to the bed. "Yes," she barely whispered.

Sliding down the bed, he stroked a finger along her wet and hot core. "So it would appear," he said, as he lifted his hand to show how wet his fingers were before placing them in his mouth to taste her. She spread her legs even wider and whimpered that he was taking too long.

Rick had her secured to the bed and retrieved his whip that had multiple strands on one end. "Ready?" Rick asked as he dragged the strands up the side of Kate's body and then dragged them around her breasts.

She shivered as every strand slid around her body and nodded her head since she didn't trust that she could speak at all. "Who do you belong to?" he asked her as he dragged the strands down her stomach, watching the muscles spasm. Then he ran the strands softly down her core.

"You," Kate managed to whisper. Her answer earned her a whip to her thighs. "Who?" Rick asked again.

"You," she answered with more confidence while smiling knowing what he was going to do next. And she was right. Rick whipped her other thigh, only harder this time, causing Kate to inhale and squirm in the bed as she tested the handcuffs.


	50. Chapter 50

**CH50**

 **It is now 3 days later: (June 16, 2001)**

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxXXxxXXxx

 _This chapter does contain serious "M" rated material. I_ _f_ _this is not to your liking scroll down quickly until you reach the ALL CLEAR. Reader discretion is now advised._

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxXXX

Rick and Kate had stayed in their hotel until check-out time and teleported home. Since St. Lucia shared the same time zone as New York, it left them with a half day in New York to play with until going into work tomorrow morning.

Rick had talked Kate into a picnic in Central Park which was the easy part. They stuffed their food and drink, paper plates, glasses, and everything else they needed in a pair of backpacks. They went over to their enclosure to get their bicycles out of storage and rode across the street till they found a place to stop.

It was warm and sunny and there were people everywhere. They had gotten lucky and had even spotted a place high enough that it allowed them to look out onto what looked like a pee wee baseball game with lots of parents cheering their children on.

With the food gone and most of the drink gone too, they ended up lying next to each other as they looked out onto the wide open spaces. "I really do like our home Castle. It's gorgeous and right across the street from Central Park. All we have to do is grab our bikes and tour until we've had enough, " Kate said, feeling relaxed and satisfied since they had been making love to each other for almost 3 days straight. They had practically never left their hotel room.

"I don't think we will be biking up and down those hills in St. Lucia," Rick pointed out. Kate agreed with him. Pedaling up the hills just so you could free fall back down them didn't sound like a lot of fun.

"Maybe we could get scooters instead. We could perhaps personalize them somehow," Kate offered as an alternative.

"That might work, though the question is do they sell them in St. Lucia, or do we have to ship them in?" Rick wondered. "You realize that buying that house spent our Papa Murphy's money for Atlanta?" They were stuck with the stores they had until they started making them money. It would likely be a year or two from now.

Kate felt bad about that. It was her idea to put the money into something that would make them money. Now it was her idea to spend that money on another home. "I know and I feel bad about that, I do. But that house was gorgeous, Castle. That pool and the view were amazing. And the bedrooms aren't just bedrooms, they were full on master bedroom suites. Our guests are going to love them. Maybe it's enough space that our wedding guests won't need a hotel room. They can stay with us instead. It'll save us money," Kate reasoned.

"I'm not complaining Kate, just pointing out the obvious. I'm pleased that you like it so much. I just want you happy, love," he said to her, meaning it.

"Thanks Castle." She leaned over to kiss him.

"What do we do about Bracken?" Rick changed the subject since they were heading back to work tomorrow.

"He's in it up to his ears. I just don't know into what exactly besides being addicted to Nuke… How is Jack coming with his research?" Kate asked.

Before Jack could say anything, Rick said, "How is Jill coming with her analysis of Nuke?"

"I believe I have finished." Jack and Jill answered at the same time using the same exact words.

"Did you two practice that?" Kate chuckled a little. "Okay, you first Jill, what is this stuff?"

"Nuke is highly complex, at least this version of it is. Without a sample of what it looked like in L. A., I don't have a history of its development. It is made of several chemicals with varying amounts of each in the formula. It has been difficult trying to understand how the combined compounds interact with each other."

"As you know the drug is and likely has been very addictive. It affects the chemistry of the brain. It would appear that the dosage must be heavily monitored. If you are not careful you can easily overdose on Nuke."

"An overdose results in the person having a stroke. Based on the number of deaths in LA and beyond, Nuke has been modified with restrictions on how much you take. Likely the method of dispensing the drug has something to do with this."

"Once injected the results on the brain are not unlike the affects you see with taking cocaine or its cousins. You likely feel instantly better and calm, however, it does not affect you to the same degree. It will not just knock you out."

"Because of the interaction with the chemistry of your brain I theorize that your comprehension of things happening around you is increased. You can hear, smell, and feel via touch things that you couldn't before."

"These heightened senses allow you to react to events around you quicker and easier. Plus you likely feel like you are in complete control of your body as well as the events taking place around you."

"In addition to that as this affect starts to wear off, you become susceptible to suggestion," Jill paused.

"Susceptible to suggestion, just how susceptible?" Rick didn't like the sound of that.

"It seems to be based on how dependent you are on the drug. The more you use it, the more susceptible you are. Basically you'd do anything someone tells you to do. However, there is a component to Nuke that will prevent just anyone from telling you what to do."

"I believe that a particular human pheromone needs to be present when you are told what to do. The person who made this drug has likely made an aerosol that can be sprayed that will dispense his or her personal pheromone," Jill explained.

"Pheromone sprayer?" Kate tried to think about that. "You mean like a scented candle or a can of air freshener? Maybe one of those industrial scent sprayers that is on a timer?" Kate mused.

"All of those items are viable options or perhaps simply have the person standing right in front of you," Jill confirmed.

"We need to go back out to that house where you found the guy who injected me with Nuke. If there are one of these devices there, he may have been an unsuspecting killer," Rick pondered aloud. "What happens when the drug wears off and you don't get another shot quickly enough?" Rick wondered.

"Depends on how long you go without. At first it will be like going cold turkey off cocaine or heroin, but no longer than 24 hours later you will have a stroke that will be variable in its strength. The longer you have been on Nuke the more extensive the stroke will be causing serious damage," Jill explained.

"All this means is that Bracken needs his shots on a regular basis, and if he isn't the one who is making it, then he has to depend on whoever is," Rick pointed out.

"Do what you are told until you overdose or can't get any more of it and have a stroke, which will either turn you into a mental vegetable or kill you outright." Kate was trying to understand.

"Do what you are told… Kate, Bracken is doing what he is told!" Rick stared at her, his eyes wide open.

"Bracken is a pawn for whoever is making the drug. Question is how many other people are hooked on the drug just like Bracken is, doing just what they are told?" Kate now had a new fear.

"It takes nothing to inject someone with the drug, pass him or her by, smell his pheromone and presto, you just became an unwilling and maybe unsuspecting slave." Rick was right with Kate in her fears.

"Castle, Bracken is now or soon will be a Senator. He will shortly be in DC. Who else is in DC that he will have access to?" Kate's fears were escalating.

"Shake their hand, pat them on the shoulder. Senators, lobbyists, members of the military." Rick laid his head face down into the blanket they are both lying on. "OH GOD!" he groaned.

"Castle, when does the State of the Union Address take place?" Kate was thinking that there would be countless important people all around Bracken, packed in nice and tight.

"Those events typically take place in January though it can be delayed until February. The only other times that many people are in one place would be just after some catastrophic event. An F5 hurricane, an earthquake of a large magnitude, or perhaps a bomb in a public place," Jack responded.

"Six months," she whispered. "Except he doesn't need to wait six months. Whomever Bracken injects will become hooked on the drug. Give that person a scented candle and make a phone call and you will do exactly what you are told."

"Walk into the Oval Office and shake the President's hand, give him a gift that has a scented candle in it…" Kate moaned and copied Castle as she buried her face into the blanket.

"He could have control over most of the Pentagon in just a few weeks, maybe all of it in a few months. CIA, NSA, FBI, the police forces of entire cities, all of the Senate, maybe even all of the House of Representatives. All doing just exactly what one person tells them to do." Rick hated this vision. It was more like a damn nightmare.

"He needed Bracken to get elected. Hell, he may even be why there was an empty seat to be filled." Kate went all the way back to the beginning since none of this has happened yet.

"How does he guarantee that Bracken, his guy of choice, gets elected though?" Rick saw a hole in their thinking.

"I think I might be able to shed some light on that," Jack offered.

"I have completed my research onto one William H. Bracken. At one time he used to be an assistant DA for the city of New York. Three months ago he started his campaign for the empty Senate seat."

"A review of the TV commercials that he has run all feature him talking to the public using his own words. However, according to each local TV station's accounts, he is being charged only a quarter and in some cases only an eighth of what his completion was charged for the same time," Jack paused.

"Talk about an unfair advantage, plus he doesn't need to raise the same amount of money that the others do." Kate hated the sound of that.

"It gets better," Jack said. "He has done very well in his donations for his election. He has generated twice what his competitors have generated combined. Bracken presently has $1.115 billion hidden away in three different accounts in different overseas banks that he has barely touched," Jack informed them.

Kate started coughing. "One Billion dollars? Billion with a 'b?' As in US dollars?"

"Correction, $1.119 Billion, a deposit has just occurred from a bank here in New York City," Jack corrected himself. Kate buried her head, face first, into their blanket again.

"Jack, you have access to all of his accounts, right?" Rick had a plan.

"Yes," Jack answered. "Can you take all of his money and distribute it all to three different banks and three different accounts and then move it every 24 hours, while continuing to monitor his account for more money?" Rick wondered.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Kate didn't want Bracken to have the money either, but this was theft without a court order. They were FBI Agents, not thieves. "We're FBI Agents, Rick."

"We're not keeping it Kate. We're simply moving it to where Bracken can't get it. It will hopefully get him to do something stupid that will allow us to give Penelope another breadcrumb and then we have Jack put it all right back so that we can legally catch him red handed," Rick explained, which earned him a kiss from Kate, since she now approved of his plan.

"Just one question. How did Bracken manage to get that much in donations in such a short period of time?" Kate questioned.

"It helps when you don't have to spend much of it," Rick pointed out.

"Which presents another question. Why did the networks not charge him as much as his competitors? That's likely our first breadcrumb for Penelope," Kate mused.

He was silent for a time. "Do you remember how excited Espo and Ryan were to vote for him?" Rick asked.

"They were weren't they? Even Jordan mentioned in humor that the agents she had studying Bracken's commercials wanted to vote for him," Kate agreed. "Wasn't there something they thought were subliminal messages on TV meant to get you to want to buy or drink something?"

"There's a monumental difference between spending $19.99 on the latest Ronco product to getting someone with money to hand over a million dollars or more," he indicated.

"Would you believe free?" Jack queried. "Most of his dinners for guests meant to get him donations were catered for free," Jack added.

Both Rick and Kate were speechless, not sure just what to think.

"Okay, we have someone who is making a drug that is addictive and potentially dangerous. It allows him control using a method that prevents anyone else for telling his addicts what to do, over ruling his control. A drug that has taken even Jill days to figure out."

"We also have a politician that won his election in a landslide that eclipses what every other politician has ever accomplished. He has managed to get his commercials on TV for little to no money. His dinners to get donations are also arranged for little to no money spent."

"Our politician will now have access to some of the more influential people in the US, and potentially the world, depending on who come to visit or who he goes to see. Provided he gains access to them at all. However, he himself doesn't need access. Not if he gets the right people addicted. President, Vice President, Secretary of State, Ambassadors for or from other countries."

"Today I save one penny, tomorrow I save two, the day after, I save four. Eventually it all adds up." Kate pondered the situation, trying to wrap her brain around it all.

"A drug no one is likely capable of making. Plus he has knowledge of how to make candles that carry his scent, or maybe aerosols, or incense sticks. A politician who can talk people into voting for him and give him large amounts of money, or any money at all. He can do this in person as well as on TV or radio, just so long as people can hear him," Rick observed.

"Two people who can do exceptional things that no one else can do." She tried to think. "Castle does any of this sound familiar?" She tapped Castle's watch.

Rick's eyes practically popped out of his head. "Jack and Jill or whatever they named them." Rick had caught up with Kate. "The opposite of me," he stated. "Of us!"

"Bracken is only doing what he is told to, provided that he wants to go on living and get his next fix. He's the perfect dupe. Get into politics and get elected because of George."

"The other person is using his unit, Gracie, to take control using drugs. He wants to eliminate democracy and turn the US into a Dictator State. Exactly the opposite of what you fought for, what you still fight for as an FBI Agent," Kate submitted.

Rick thought about it and had to agree, he fought for his country and its democracy. "We need to not listen to Bracken, in person, on TV or on the radio. …Jack are we immune to the other two units?" Rick just knew he was going to hate the answer.

"Negative. Not anymore than he is immune to what you two can do," Jack responded.

"We have leads now Castle. He needs to get his scent out there. Candle makers, incense makers, aerosol can makers. Small numbers at first getting bigger and bigger as more and more people become addicted." Kate thought they had something to work with finally.

"Jack did you get anywhere with that partial print on that dispenser? He has to make those dispensers, too." Another item to chase down.

"I'm afraid not. The partial was just too small. Thousands, if not millions, of people match those few markers," Jack was forced to admit.

They still had something to work with, though.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXxXXxXXxxXxXXxxxxX

Come morning it was time to go into work. Rick had made it into the shower first and was in the dressing room waiting for Kate, since he had a plan. "Hi babe, can't decide what to wear?" Kate teased since Castle was still naked, as she ran a hand across all of his pants hanging there.

"Actually I'm waiting for you. I have something to give you, well two things really." Rick was looking forward to this.

"OHhhhh, what have you got in mind? But it better be quick or we'll be late and that security line is a pain. Don't forget I still need to pick up the crock pot before we leave." She stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling her breasts touch his chest.

"I've got something I want you to wear today, all day." He was grinning, which made her just a little worried.

"Okay, but it had better fit under my clothes or the answer is no," she said firmly while never removing her arms.

"Oh it will, most assuredly." He stepped away, and opened a drawer, and pulled out what to her looked like a pair of panties with a strap attached to them.

"What is that?" Kate had never seen anything like it before.

"You wear this, while this," He reached in and grabbed something else and showed it to her. "...goes through this ring that holds it in place. As you put your panties on, this slips inside of you, and this item," He placed the small dildo on the island and brought something else out. "...goes in this little pocket up front. Your legs go in these straps and this strap goes around your waist holding the panty in place. All three have Velcro to assure a tight fit," he explained to her.

"You want me to wear your panty with a dildo inside me… all day?" she said skeptically.

"That and this little thing, all day," Rick told Kate, afraid he was going to have to use his marker.

"I don't know Castle, it sounds uncomfortable." Kate didn't think this was going to be a good idea.

He was afraid this would happen, so he opened another drawer and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "I, Katherine Houghton Beckett-Castle, owe my husband, future husband a sexual fantasy of his choosing. Anything, anyplace, anytime." OH SHIT!

"This is what you want Castle?" Kate had thought it was going to be something more dramatic. Maybe being staked to the ground, naked, while he ravished her body. He had already added a whip to their fun. She had been worried that he would want to have sex with two women at the same time. It would have broken her heart, but she would have done it. "You're sure about this, babe?"

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxXxXxx

This is where the "M" rating starts. If this is not to your liking, scroll down to the end till you see the ALL CLEAR.

XXXxxxxxXxXxXxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxXxxXxx

Kate placed the dildo into the ring and inserted it into herself as she pulled the panty on, putting her legs through the leg hoops. Next Rick fastened the waist belt around her middle using the Velcro to cinch it tight.

She watched Castle slip a small device in a pouch that happened to be directly over her clitoris. She didn't find it too uncomfortable to wear, even though it did feel weird wearing it.

It left Kate with a problem of what to wear. Eventually she decided on a skirt and a button front blouse. Skirts were really not her favorite clothing item, however, she did have a couple. Her "panty" prevented her from wearing stockings with a garter belt like she was thinking, so she went bare legged.

"I got it." Rick picked up the crock pot and started for the front door. "Thanks babe." Kate reached the front door.

Suddenly there was a vibration directly on her clitoris, quickly causing Kate to start breathing unevenly as she reacted to the unexpected vibration of pleasure. "Aaaah!" She grabbed the door and door frame after she opened the front door.

All at once it stopped. She was still holding onto the door and door frame while she calmed down. "Castle, what the hell was that?" she demanded.

"Did I forget to mention that little thing is a remote control vibrator with several settings? That was the low setting." Rick grinned, hiding behind the crock pot he was holding with both arms.

 **OH GOD!** Kate stared at Castle, stunned. She was strapped to a panty that had a dildo that was inside of her that also have a vibrator directly over her clitoris. And he had the remote control that allowed him to turn it on and off at will.

"You better react better than that Kate, since that was only the low setting." Rick was still smiling.

She glared at Castle all the way to their desk. Thankfully they had gotten in early since just after Kate turned on her computer, Rick turned on her vibrator, causing Kate to grab hold of her desk with both hands.

The vibration never stopped. She was trying to break her desk in half while doing her best not to scream from the sensation. "You alright Beckett? Maybe you should have had another day off." Frazier arrived at his desk and turned on his computer.

Kate only hums in response. "I'm going to…" she pointed, got up, and walked as fast as she could to the restroom.

Thankfully the restroom was empty as Kate grabbed hold of the lavatory counter top as she finally opened her mouth and let out a moan. "OH GOD!" She was just moments away from having a massive orgasm, when suddenly the vibrations stopped.

" **NO!"** Kate was only seconds from having an orgasm, and now nothing! Plus she had no easy way of finishing herself. "DAMN YOU CASTLE! Just a few seconds longer."

Kate washed her hands and splashed water on her face and went back to her desk. She tried to not to look like anything was wrong. However just as she sat down, the vibrations began again.

She was trying her best to keep a straight face, but she was failing, she just knew it. Then as quickly as they'd begun, the vibrations stopped again. "DAMN YOU CASTLE!" Kate cursed softly while throwing daggers at him across their desks. He kept smiling.

She was going to kill him! She had a weapon and she damn well knew how to use it!

He had turned it off and on again all the way up to lunch. However, while she was dishing up their lunch, it was off. She had just about put her first spoon full to her mouth when he turned the damn thing on again.

Kate dropped her spoon in her bowl. "Castle!?" It was driving her mad since he wouldn't let her reach orgasm.

"Anything, anyplace, anytime." Rick simply smiled at Kate and turned off the vibrator allowing her to eat her lunch.

Hours later Rick was carrying their crock pot back down to their car. He placed it on the floor of the passenger side before Kate had a chance to sit down. Just as Rick opened his door while Kate was starting to sit down, he turned the vibrator back on, causing her to moan again.

It was warm outside so he put the top down on the car and didn't turn off the vibrator. She was shifting around in her seat, feeling the dildo that was inside her while the vibrator on her clitoris drove her mad yet again.

They were sitting in traffic and Kate had a strangle hold on her seat belt while she squirmed in her seat as the sweat started beading down her face. She tried not to give all the people around her a show.

"CASTLE!" Kate pleaded. She was losing control over what she was pleading for. For it to stop or for it not to stop so she could FINALLY have an orgasm after being tortured all day long.

She put her hand in her mouth and bit down while she kicked the crock pot on the floor as she finally climaxed all over the mini dildo that was inside her. However, the vibrations didn't stop and seconds later she was having her second orgasm of the day. She was stretched out trying to force her feet through the floor of the car while holding onto her seat belt for dear life.

Seconds later as Kate was having her third orgasm, keeping her hand in her mouth failed, causing her to cry out in pleasure as their car rolled down the street with the top still down.

"PLEASE Castle, the pain!" Kate complained of the constant assault on her clitoris which had gotten sensitive during this time.

Rick helped Kate out of the car, and assisted her into the house leaving the crock pot in the car.

Kate left Rick and fell into the bed of the spare bedroom while screaming during another orgasm. Rick had turned it back on after giving Kate a 15 minute reprieve while walking slowly from the garage to their front door. He left her there screaming straight through another orgasm while he walked down to their bedroom and changed into something more comfortable. He finally turned off the vibrator and placed the remote back into the drawer, next to his other toy for her to use tomorrow.

Kate was still on the bed in the spare bedroom after Rick came back from collecting the crock pot from the car. Kate was lying on the bed recovering slowly from the torture of pleasure that Castle had inflicted on her.

XXXXXXxxxxxXxXxXxXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

 _ALL CLEAR!_

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxXXXxXXxxxXxXXXxx


	51. Chapter 51

**CH51**

 **It is now one Month later: (August 16, 2001)**

There is a minor amount of material that may be considered "M" Rated instead of "T" rated at the beginning of this chapter. For that reason, reader discretion is advised.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXXxx

Kate pulled Castle down the hallway, slipping out of her shoes along the way, leaving her top draped on a piece of furniture, followed by her pants.

Rick was only a little bit behind her as he left clothes behind him. She was removing her bra and tossed it having no idea where it landed. She was so worked up that her panties were soaked and could feel juices running down her leg.

He was pulling off his boxers while she took the Ben-Wa balls out of her. She had been wearing them inside her for the last full month. Kate had attacked and made love to Castle as passionately and as physically as she could after she finally took off that panty and pulled out her soaked dildo. She wanted him after all of those orgasms and the teasing she had endured all day and wanted him inside her finally.

Now Kate wanted Castle so badly from week after week of flexing her muscles in an attempt to keep the weighted balls inside her. She wanted Castle inside her so she could use those muscles to squeeze his erection.

And everywhere Kate walked she could feel the balls knocking against each other while rolling around inside her as she was forced to use her muscles to keep them inside. The only time they weren't used was around the time when her period was due. However, that was a week ago and she was beyond horny again.

Her stomach was growling, but she didn't want to leave him after making love to him for the last couple of hours. "I don't know what you've done to me but I like it." She was even willing to use his special panty again; all he had to do was ask or maybe she needed to give him a clue. Kate had no idea that she was or ever could be so sexually active in her life. Not to mention what had happened while Castle was teasing her clitoris while plunging fingers into her. She tried to get away from both while attempting to get even more pleasure, praying that he wouldn't stop.

It was during her climax that had her screaming that something happened that had never happened before. Kate looked down at Castle who had his head planted between her legs when she suddenly saw a stream of liquid shoot out into the air over his head.

She was mortified after she had calmed down, even though he had placed his mouth over her core and swallowed everything that came out. "I'm so sorry Rick. That has never happened before. I didn't mean to pee all over you." Kate wanted to crawl in a hole and die. She had peed on the love of her life and watched as he swallowed every last drop.

"That wasn't pee, love. That was you ejaculating your own fluid and I loved every ounce of it," he said soothingly. "I've read of a few accounts of this before, and trust me you didn't pee. What little I saw of it, it looked like a thin milky white substance and trust me, it tasted nothing like pee. You swallow my come so I see no reason why I can't swallow yours. Besides, it tasted like ...you."

She snuggled in closer to him and buried her nose into the side of him. The smell of them after making love to each other had turned out to be addictive to Kate, not that she cared. In fact she wanted more of him. Besides if they got up they would need to change the sheets. She had helped to create most of the mess this time. She still wasn't sure that she hadn't peed on him.

"No candles, no incense sticks and no aerosol cans. How is he going to handle that problem?" Kate asked, shifting her focus. "Is he doing all his own work?" She was very perplexed.

"Is Jezebel capable of helping him or her make them without a company to do it for him?" Kate wondered. Rick didn't like George and Gracie for their names, so they settled on Jezebel and Ahab. The drug maker had Jezebel while Bracken had Ahab.

"Each unit is capable of doing three things in addition to the two that are personality and the other storage," Rick replied. "Is it possible that he has an overseas company making it for him and having it shipped in?" he pondered.

"That would explain why we can't find anything. Just how does he keep control of manufacturing? He can make the drug, make the candle maybe, teleport to the manufacturing site. How does he protect himself from his own drug? Did he make an anti-dote?" she asked.

"That's four things; one of them has to go," Rick pointed out.

"And how is he making the delivery system?" She added another one, making it more complex.

"Bracken has the ability to get people to vote for him. He has the ability to get people to do what they normally wouldn't do, like get commercials for free. However, he isn't immune to the drug the other guy makes, so what could his third action be?" Rick questioned.

They both just laid there not knowing what to say. "We need to order dinner if we are going to eat anything. It's a little late in the day," Rick remarked.

"If the drug maker was first, how did he know to give the other unit to Bracken, assuming he has one." Kate queried. "You said you didn't know what Jill was capable of doing."

"And I didn't, however that doesn't mean the other guy told him if he knew." Rick countered. "Chinese?" He tried to change the subject again. Not getting a response from her because she had buried herself in the case, Rick got up to find a phone and place an order.

They were sitting at their breakfast bar when Castle's phone rang. "Jack if you please?" He didn't want to get up and search for it even if it wasn't far because he could hear it. "Castle."

"Mr. Castle this is Angad Singh, I have news on your home in St. Lucia. As requested, I'm acting as your representative in the purchase since I'm local. I'd like to congratulate you and welcome you to St. Lucia as a new resident. I'm sure you will love our island," Angad, their agent, told them.

"Our house closed!?" Kate called out and quickly covered her mouth with both hands.

"Indeed Ms. Beckett, just in time for your upcoming wedding if memory serves. All I need is both of your signatures on a few forms that I will email and fax to the number provided; just sent them back and the place is yours."

"I can either send you the keys overnight via FedEx or you can pick them up the next time you are out here," Angad offered.

"We'll take FedEx and thank you for all your help Mr. Singh." Kate spoke up again; she wanted those keys in her hand.

"It has been my pleasure to help the two of you. Welcome home." Angad Singh ended the call.

"We have a piece of Paradise, Castle!" She leaned over, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"We can teleport there this weekend for our weekend off," he suggested, getting her to smile at him.

"Richard, Bracken is making a call from an unlisted phone from his office in Washington," Jack suddenly stated.

Kate hadn't liked the idea of bugging Bracken's office like Castle had his home in New York and his campaign office. Those items had long since been retrieved after that office had closed.

"Bracken is informing the person on the other end that he is down to just two doses and is expecting to be in a closed meeting tomorrow. If he is to dose the senior member followed by the lead CIA and military personnel that will be present to give their briefs, he will need more devices and soon," Jack informed them both.

Both Kate and Rick held their breath and listened. "The response is that he will try, however he is likely to be late to his apartment. And if he is, he will let himself in and leave them behind for next time. The candles will be here soon, so you will come up with a reason to come to New York and get a case." The call ended, Jack informed them.

"He's coming out of hiding!" Rick was smiling. "Jack, I need an address for Bracken's apartment in or near DC."

"He said the candles will be here soon," she said. "That means he has a company somewhere making them for him. Probably in the hundreds or why would he use a company to make them. If it was just a few he could make them himself with one of those make candles at home kits. Or maybe it's the formula that is difficult to make?" She thought about it.

"No, that makes no sense. If he can make the drug then he can make a way for people to do as he tells them to. He knows how to make the formula, he just needs someone to make hundreds of candles, who will not question his formula for the scent. …Unless they are already hooked on Nuke." Kate was trying to think this through.

"Question is are the candles coming from overseas or coming by freight from Texas?" she mused.

"Shipping means the docks, likely in a container. By plane means FedEx, UPS, or someone," Rick stated.

Jack found Bracken's address. "I'll be right back." Rick kissed Kate and walked to their closet to pull out a few disks and a transmitter box along with a WiFi setup since DC was too far away.

Rick was walking around looking for good locations that would get most of the apartment. "Jack, how can he afford this place?" Rick liked it even if it was a little too clean-line modern for his taste.

"He keeps adding money to his overseas account. Likely he is paying his bills before the transfer takes place," Jack explained.

"Has anyone noticed that all the money is gone?" Rick questioned, since every time new money came in, Jack moved it.

"No attempts to withdraw money have taken place since I moved it the first time, so likely the answer is no," Jack responded.

Rick decided to do some snooping while he had the time, or at least he hoped he had the time.

"I should have brought Kate and Jill so we could scan this place." Still he had a place to start.

"Interesting, only two coffee cups and no coffee machine. Jack, remind me to ask Jill if someone hooked on Nuke can drink coffee. If no, what would be the result?"

Rick decided to teleport outside the apartment building and set up three camera locations that could watch the building, in case the delivery isn't directly to Bracken's front door. They needed eyes on this guy so they could trace him. So far the drug dealer was a ghost. Worse he could be anyone. Rich, famous, homeless, salesman, mechanic, simple office worker.

He teleported home and went to look for Kate who was up in the Mezzanine level listening to her music even though it was late in the day.

He sat down next to her. "I know you don't like bugging his home, however I prefer to look at the bigger picture. If we don't stop these two, even _we_ are going to end up hooked on Nuke. Which would give these two access to Jack and Jill as a result," Rick emphasized.

"I think my circuits just overloaded," Jill revealed, getting a light chuckle from Kate. "I'm unable to scan the bottoms of the two coffee cups that you have," Jill added. This got Kate's attention and she took the cups from Castle and they went downstairs into the kitchen.

This time she grabbed a wood spoon and her tongs before tossing one of the coffee cups into her farmhouse sink, watching it break into pieces. "I scan one dispenser of Nuke in the sink," Jill warned them, getting Kate to fish it out.

He took the tongs from Kate and looked it over while she smashed the second cup, finding another dose of Nuke.

Rick placed his dose of Nuke into one of their coffee cups while fishing out the second dose and dropping it in. "How long to scan them, Jill, to find out if anything is different between these and the first one?"

"Hours at best, days possibly. This drug is complex and it is likely that he is not done modifying it," Jill was forced to tell them.

"Back into our panic room these two doses go," Kate said and wrapped them up inside the remnants of the original coffee cup and walked to the panic room.

"They were the only coffee cups in the house," he mentioned. "Which reminds me, Jill what happens if someone who is hooked on Nuke drinks coffee?" Did having no one who drank coffee offer a new lead?

"Unknown at this time. I will require time to analyze the addition of all the chemicals that make up your standard cup of coffee," Jill admitted.

About an hour later, Kate was snuggling in close to Castle. She buried her nose into his side so she could breathe him in and feel calm and safe. So much seemed to finally be happening. It's just that if felt like they were running out of time.

It was really late in the day or to be more accurate really early in the morning. "You sure this is a good plan Castle?" She was dubious about his idea.

"I have three uses left and get the first three back late tomorrow. I need these three to do this tonight. Bracken doesn't have his next fix since we have them now. His next fix is showing up tomorrow some time. This will hopefully get him rattled," he grinned.

"Be right back." He kissed her and disappeared.

"I should have started doing this weeks ago." Rick whispered to himself as he showed up in Bracken's bedroom and looked down at his sleeping form. "I hope you are in REM sleep already, since I don't like being this close to you," he murmured. "I do wish I had an illusion to use on you like Demming. Can't win them all I guess."

"Now it's time for the worst nightmare you've ever had. At least until I do this the next time, like tomorrow night for example." He reached out and touched Bracken and waited just long enough to watch Bracken start to twitch in his sleep before teleporting back to Kate. "All done. I hope he enjoys his nightmare."

Rick and Kate's first stop in the morning wasn't the FBI field office. It was the 12th precinct. "I'll take Montgomery, Ryan and Esposito. You can go talk to your friend Lanie," Rick proposed. He kissed Kate and took the elevator up to the 4th floor while she took the stairs down to the morgue.

"Hi Lanie." Kate walked in and found Lanie working on Homicide's latest case.

"Kate! Girlfriend! How are things with you? How is that not yet husband of yours?" Lanie was dying to hear some news.

"Castle is fine, he's upstairs actually. Did you get your invitation?" She knew the invitations should have gone out by now. The hotel was handling practically everything for them.

"I did actually. That is one good looking invitation. Is it really true you plan on paying to get us all there and stay there or is it just me?" Lanie asked.

"The guest list isn't very large so we're spending the money to fly everyone out and give them someplace to stay. A select few will be staying with us at the house, everyone else will get a hotel room if needed," she explained.

"You have a house there?" Lanie was shocked and impressed.

"We just have to sign the paperwork and send it back and the purchase will be complete. It's gorgeous Lanie, it really, really is." Kate was smiling so much she practically glowed.

"So what brings you down here girl?" Lanie had what she needed for now.

"We came to find out if you have any new cases of Nuke." The answer would tell Kate a lot, most of it bad.

"Actually no, it's as if they stopped making it let alone selling it. This guy here died the usual way, gun shot. I had hoped you had found the guy, however since you're asking I'm guessing the answer is no." Lanie really wanted that drug to be gone.

"Sorry, no, we don't think so." Kate knew she couldn't tell Lanie what she did know.

Kate stayed long enough to arrange for another girls' night out, only this time they would do something other than drink. Though this time there may be wine involved instead of the harder stuff. Lanie had gotten her hug and Kate headed upstairs.

"Well if it isn't the other half of the Agent Castle's team." Espo teased after catching Kate walking into the bullpen. Espo's calling Kate out caught Ryan's attention.

"Guy's, where's..." Kate stopped when Espo pointed at the closed door of Captain Montgomery's office.

"I don't think you've met lead detective Sullivan." Espo pointed out a person she had seen but didn't know. "Sully, this is Agent Beckett, soon to be Castle." She shook his hand.

"So you're the Castle these two have been talking about. These two haven't shut-up since they got that invitation. I'm sorry I missed you the first time, I was out on an extended vacation with my family at the time."

"I'm told these two rookies did alright without me," Sully informed Kate.

She looked at Espo and Ryan. Montgomery had said that these two were lead on the case, not that they were lead detectives. Kate resolved to listen to the words that were used more closely.

"They did fine. Castle is up here to get an update on our drug maker. I could use one on those three that broke into our home," she stated.

Jack had already told them everything, she just wanted to hear it from these two. Plus she had to wait for Castle to come out of Montgomery's office anyway.

"All three are still being investigated. Someone hired them, though my money is on only Lockwood knowing who that person was. The other two were likely hired by Lockwood as support."

"How are you feeling?" Espo had been the first one to find Kate sitting on the floor, completely zoned out.

"I'm fine, I've suffered and moved on. Kinda hoping they were my first and my last." Espo and Ryan nodded their heads. Killing someone took something from you that you were never going to get back.

Montgomery and Castle took this moment to come out of his office. "Agent Beckett, it's good to see you. I wanted to thank you for the invite and my wife has instructed me to also thank you for everything. She and the girls are looking forward to some time on a beach." Roy knew he was only staying long enough for Kate to get married. Having himself along with Ryan and Espo gone for a week just wasn't going to happen, so he was coming home early.

"I'm just glad you could come and I'm looking forward to seeing your wife and children," she replied.

From there Rick and Kate headed for the office and started their day at their desks a little later than normal.


	52. Chapter 52

**CH52**

 **It is just hours later: (Still August 2001)**

And once again I'm reminded of why GUEST readers should read and remain silent or not read at all. If you are that big of a coward then you should have paid attention to the warnings. That's what they are there for.

For everyone else, my apologies. My rant is now over.

XXXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxXXX

Rick and Kate were sitting at their desks looking at their computer screens. Kate was looking up shipments that had arrived yesterday from overseas that were tagged as being candles for domestic sale. Rick was looking at shipping companies that were moving goods from New York to DC; he then called to ask questions about what the shipment involved.

"Bracken has spent the morning cursing about his missing two coffee cups. He was sure he knew where they were. Without them he would not be able to do as he has been told," Jack typed onto their screens.

"He is presently preparing for his entrance into a conference room somewhere. He has not mentioned the name of the place. Interesting… He is talking to his unit in preparation for entrance. I believe from his words that he is using that they have a code set up for when the unit it to perform one of its functions."

"He has referred to someone named Nero. I believe that is the name of his unit. He is entering the conference room," Jack again typed onto their screens.

"Castle?" Kate whispered because she didn't understand. She looked over at him only to see Castle smiling back.

She began to think. Rick had gone to Bracken's apartment last night to give him a nightmare, but he had already gone there twice before to place his bugs. He only needed just that one trip to plant them, so that meant he went somewhere else to plant still more of the bugs.

"He went to his office?" Kate talked to herself. "Why? It would garner some information, but it would not get them into the conference room." Kate kept thinking.

"You planted one or more on his suits," Kate mouthed as Castle smiled even wider at her.

Oh, Castle was a genius! He planted bugs _on_ Bracken for everywhere he went! Provided, of course, that he wore the suits with bugs on them.

Jack remained silent while Bracken was in the meeting allowing Kate to put their lunch together in the break room.

"If I'm right the candles arrived yesterday in a container from France," Kate said while eating.

"Makes sense. France is known for making perfume; he could easily hide his scent under one of the French perfumes hidden in a new, must-have candle. I found an overnight delivery using a freight company."

"They are likely already unloading what was in them right now for local delivery. He may possibly get them delivered tomorrow," Rick added and then took a bite of his sandwich.

"We need to intercept both deliveries if we can, then work up a way to bring Jordan into this along with the people here." Kate was already thinking up a plan that would bring in Jordan, Penelope, and the others.

It was hours later and Rick and Kate were parking their car and getting out. "I have a man in a uniform that says he is representing ABF. Scanning… I'm unable to confirm," Jack was forced to admit.

"Hack the CIA and use a satellite and see if you can find his truck. Most ABF trucks are large delivery trailers, sometimes too large for a residential road," Rick instructed Jack.

"The first satellite will not be in range for another 15 minutes. The delivery man has stopped ringing the doorbell," Jack informed them.

"Should we teleport over there and answer the door? I can make myself look like and sound exactly like Bracken," Rick stated.

"And if this guy is the drug maker, he is going to likely have an order for Bracken to follow." Kate didn't know what to do.

"Grab your weapon, we're going." Rick made up his mind. Kate hated this idea; there was no planning involved with it, but she took hold of Castle's arm and instantly found herself in someone's living room facing what was likely the front door.

"Jack, I need to look and sound like Bracken. Kate activate your invisibility." Rick walked over to the door and opened it to find the guy starting to leave with his delivery. "Sorry, you caught me in the bathroom," Rick explained, as he offered a reason for being delayed.

"Mother nature call, of course sir. Please sign here for delivery." The ABF guy put the box down and held out a clip board that had papers for Rick to sign.

"One moment while I get a knife to inspect the contents." Rick walked into the kitchen. He already knew where it was and what was in it. He came back with a tiny kitchen knife and started cutting the tape.

The tape had filaments in it and Rick pretended to get his little knife caught on one. He put a little more muscle into it, as the fiber finally gave way. However, Rick's surge of muscles caused the knife to fly out wildly, slicing the ABF delivery man just a touch, giving him what amounted to a paper cut.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me get my first aid kit for that." Rick apologized for the cut.

"I'm fine, I've had a lot worse. If you will sign the papers..." the delivery guy told him. Rick took the pen and signed. "Your next delivery will be tomorrow; do not miss it and do as you have been told." The delivery guy left, closing the door behind him.

Rick pulled his weapon, went to the door, and gave serious consideration to opening it and taking him now, hopefully with Kate right behind him. Just what would he do with him? Then Rick had an idea that involved his ability to teleport, so he opened the door while putting his weapon away, thinking he would need both of his hands for his idea to work.

Rick looked outside and didn't see the ABF delivery guy but he did see a pool guy without any pool equipment that was the same height who looked like he was headed for the pool but he turned the wrong way. Seeing that got Rick to take off running for all he was worth.

Rick watched the guy turn to look at him and the guy looked confused. He was, after all, watching Bracken running towards him. The guy in a swimsuit, towel and sunscreen stepped to one side to let this mad man run past him. Nevertheless, Rick slammed into him and grabbed him and in an instant the guy found himself in a cave.

Rick didn't wait to look at his guy; he teleported back to Bracken's living room where he dropped his disguise and watched as Kate dropped her invisibility. "What did you do Castle?"

"I guessed that he was the drug maker and took him somewhere that he isn't going to escape from unless he can teleport too. And there is no cell phone service where I left him, so he isn't going to be calling for help," Rick explained. "Let's see what we've got. Better yet, close, and lock the door and pick up the knife and let's go home." Rick changed his mind.

Rick and Kate instantly find themselves in their dining room where Rick put the box on the table. "Jill?" Kate questioned.

"For starters this box contains 12 coffee cups that have a void that I'm unable to scan," Jill began. "As for the delivery guy, he had traces on Nuke on his person while he himself did not have any Nuke in his system. Based on the amount he had on him, I would surmise that he has been near the location of where Nuke has been manufactured while not ingesting any of it into himself."

"Also that knife has the delivery guy's DNA on it," Jill continued.

"Scanning… His DNA is not in the system which is not really a surprise since the majority of people do not have any DNA in the system. Also, after reviewing the computer of ABF, I have ascertained that they have no trucks assigned to delivery anything to Bracken's address, today or any other day," Jack finished.

"In addition, satellite coverage showed no sign of an ABF delivery truck at the address or anywhere near that address," Jack concluded.

"What did you do Castle?" Kate wanted to know what Castle did when he ran out of the apartment.

"I ran him down and teleported him to a place no one goes. It is a cave near the top of a cliff with a river meandering around the bottom of the cliff several hundred feet below. Even if he gets out, there is no one within hundreds of miles. The only fresh water is the river. If he jumps he dies; if he stays he dies; if he climbs and starts walking, he dies," Rick expounded.

"That was reckless Castle. If he is the drug maker he could have had Nuke on him ready to use against you." Kate was just getting started. "He did actually," Jill broke in. "On him, that is, not in Richard," Jill clarified.

"Exactly my point! You might have managed to teleport him but if he had injected you before you could teleport back, I would have lost you." Kate knew she couldn't lose Castle, it would absolutely destroy her heart.

"Richard has minute amounts of Nuke on his clothing. I suggest he remove them and burn them in a safe place," Jill advised.

"We have to get out of here first. Close and lock the door," Rick ordered and picked up the case of coffee cups with Nuke inside. After Kate closed and locked Bracken's front door, she took hold of Castle's arm. They teleported and found themselves in the hall just outside of their bedroom.

Rick stripped in the hallway and went into the closet to change clothes. When he came back out, he teleported away and returned in an instant later. "Where did you go Castle?" Kate wanted all of the Nuke gone.

"The Big Island in Hawaii to be precise. It's the only place I know of that has an active volcano that can actually be reached easily - easily enough to throw my clothes into." Rick answered. "We should do the same for this case, except I only have one item left for the next 24 hours. If I teleport it out I can't teleport back." He had a problem.

"Jack, I need a ride and first class plane tickets." And Rick picked up the case. "I'll be back as soon as I can," Rick told Kate and disappeared.

She shouted, "CASTLE, NO!" He was needed here. "Jill stop him, have Jack stop him. He is needed here. I need him here!"

"Too late. Richard is already in Hawaii and according to Jack is moments away from tossing the case of Nuke into a lava flow. If Richard is correct and he has stranded the drug maker where he cannot escape, you simply need to find his manufacturing site to destroy all of the Nuke. Without an ability to make more, you will put an end to Nuke," Jill informed Kate.

Great! She was unexpectedly on her own since he had suddenly gone rogue on her without thinking or planning. "Damn it Castle, I am so going to shoot you. … And if you tell Jack that Jill, I'll shoot you too." Kate was furious and all alone.

She remained home and made something simple for dinner and then went to bed. Problem was she was all alone in their big bed and she hated it. "Damn you, Castle. Now I can't even get to sleep." She pounded on her pillow and tried to relax enough to get to sleep.

Kate got very little sleep that night and got ready to go into the office. She decided to explain that Castle stayed home since he wasn't feeling well and didn't want to give it to everyone else.

Unfortunately she didn't have the car since Castle had teleported them home with that case of Nuke. "He's making these coffee cups somehow using a product that Jill can't scan, that can't be easy. Jill, see if you can start breaking down what those coffee cups are made of. Maybe I can trace the chemicals needed to make them," Kate asked as she made her way outside after calling for a taxi to take her to work.

"I forgot to make coffee," Kate moaned as she stepped out of the taxi only to get right back in again and asked the cabbie to take her to the closest coffee shop.

Later, as Kate was walking down the sidewalk headed for her building while sipping her coffee, she hoped that it would finally wake her up since her mind was obviously not working properly yet.

She was suddenly aware of a sharp, stabbing pain in her side just behind her on the right. The pain caused her to go into shock instantaneously and prevented Kate from continuing to walk, however, someone was holding her up. She soon found herself in the back of a delivery van that had a sliding door on one side.

Kate couldn't really think and tried to find out why her side hurt so much. She could just barely make out that the man who shoved her into the van had moved to the passenger seat, while the driver pulled out into traffic.

Then suddenly the pain was gone and Kate could move her hand. Placing her hand on her side and pulling it back around her enabled her to see the blood all over her hand. She'd been stabbed from behind and shoved into a van. The floor of the van was covered in plastic that was catching her blood that was no longer flowing out of her body.

The passenger took a quick look back at Kate and was satisfied with the amount of blood that he saw along with her lack of movement and turned back to look where they were going.

"They think they have either killed me or incapacitated me so they can dump my dead body somewhere. I can't let this get too far before we are where I can't get help. Jill! She could tell Jack who could follow her using those CIA satellites. Still this needed to stop NOW!" she thought to herself.

Kate pulled out her weapon just as the guy in the passenger seat turned around. She shot him in the head and watched as his head suddenly flew forward as he slumped in his seat and slid down onto the floor since he wasn't wearing a seat belt.

The driver instantly unbuckled his seat belt, opened his door, and jumped out with the van still in motion. Kate tried getting up but she slipped in her own pool of blood and fell down.

Then the van rammed into the backend of a car that had stopped for a traffic light, sending Kate flying. She climbed into the driver's seat, jumped out of the still open door and started looking for the driver.

Kate saw him running down the sidewalk going back the way they had just come. "Jill invisibility, now!" She took off running down the street trying to pay attention to the cars headed her way and that were stopping because of the accident she had just left and put her weapon back in her holster, since she didn't want to lose it while running. She tried to keep her eyes on the driver who kept running.

Kate knew her clothes on one side were bloody and prayed that all this running didn't cause her to start bleeding out all over the place.

She watched him turn right at the next intersection. Kate slid across the top of a parked car, causing people to look her direction because of the noise she made. She didn't bother looking at them. Intent on making it to the intersection, she ran down the sidewalk. That turned out to be easy since the driver was shoving anyone in his way to the ground. Those people were either still on the sidewalk or were beginning to get up.

It made following him easy since he left bodies lying scattered on the sidewalk. Kate watched him turn right again at an intersection and just kept running since she had some distance to make up on him. If he ducked into one of those doors, she might lose him. She had to keep eyes on him.

She turned the corner practically at full speed, not paying attention to the sound of her boots pounding the sidewalk as she ran. She came almost face to face with the driver who had a weapon with a silencer on it pointed her way.

There were people running everywhere since a gun was now exposed and aimed down the sidewalk he had just come from. Kate came to an abrupt stop just feet away from the driver and his weapon which was pointed right at her.

However he didn't fire his weapon and just kept looking in her direction. Then he looked quickly to the left and right and turned to take off running down the sidewalk again with his weapon still out.

Kate wanted this one alive. She took off running after him again. She watched as he suddenly stopped and grabbed a screaming woman and used her as a human shield while keeping his weapon pointed down the sidewalk.

"Shit!" Kate cursed silently. She stepped in between two parked cars and out into traffic as she kept her eyes on the cars that were passing her and the guy with the gun. He was still looking down the sidewalk, telling the woman to shut-up. He pointed his weapon into her cheek, causing her to whimper while crying.

Kate watched him aim his weapon down the sidewalk as she walked up even with him only out in the street. She stayed in the street and went down one more car before stepping onto a now empty sidewalk behind him by a full car length.

She watched him and didn't see his weapon shaking at all and watched his head pivot from side to side. "I need to start wearing something other than high heeled boots if I'm going to keep doing this," Kate said to herself.

She debated on whether she should shoot him. He might shoot the woman if she did. What she really needed was for him to release her. Kate placed her hand on her weapon and thought about trying to pull it out quietly.

Kate decided he was too wound up and was waiting to hear or see something. What they both soon heard were sirens telling both of them that police cruisers were headed their way. The sounds of the sirens bounced off of the buildings, making it difficult to determine where they were coming from.

She prayed and readied herself like Castle had taught her. An invisible Ranger-trained FBI agent against whoever this guy was; she could do it - she could take this guy. She tried to take calm breaths without making any noise.

Suddenly a car alarm across the street went off. It startled the guy and he released the woman. He turned to run again. Kate was ready for him!

She grabbed his gun hand at the wrist and used his momentum to pull his weapon down and behind him while she shoved her booted heel into his right kneecap, hearing a satisfying snapping sound.

He cried out in pain as his right leg gave way momentarily. Kate used this distraction to kick his damaged leg out from under him, forcing him to the sidewalk where she bent his wrist so that his weapon was pointed up.

She shoved her right foot into his neck just below the jaw and the other foot into his armpit and gave his wrist a sudden jerk with a twist and heard a bone break, causing him to scream in agony.

Kate used both hands to yank his weapon out of his broken wrist. She rolled on the sidewalk, letting go of the driver, and stood up quickly. As she did, she saw him reach down and pull a small revolver out of his boot. Kate fired two rounds into his right leg, causing him to shriek. She took a step forward and kicked the weapon in his hand away from him and watched it hit a car and spin down the sidewalk.

Kate stepped back and looked down at him holding his weapon on him and put two rounds in his left leg, causing him to wail. She stowed his weapon into the back of her pants causing the weapon to disappear.

Kate started walking down the sidewalk while looking around. There were people all over rather far out that were watching everything. Everyone who was close was off the street and mostly away from the windows.

She walked between two parked cars and went across the street, secure in the knowledge that there would be uniforms here soon to collect him. She stopped in the street next to a car and waited for uniforms to show up who were soon followed by an ambulance. Once she was sure the driver was secured, Kate ran down the middle of the closed street headed for the van that had her blood in it. When she dropped her invisibility she wanted to be close by to give her statement that didn't say anything about the driver.

"Richard wants to know if you are okay, Katherine," Jill told her when Kate found a spot to deactivate her invisibility.

"Tell Castle that I'm going to shoot him when he gets home," Kate responded. She approached the uniforms that are at the van making sure that her borrowed weapon didn't show.


	53. Chapter 53

**CH53**

At the risk of repeating myself since the guest didn't listen. Guests who don't pay attention to the warnings should read or not read and remain silent. Very, very silent. And since you're the only one who cares what you think, ... enough. Read, don't read that's the beauty of reading stories on this site. If you sign in you deserve to say your piece, until then, ... SILENCE!

And for everyone else, my apologies for this and the guest who doesn't care. From now on I will simply ignore her for the sake of everyone else who reads.

 **XXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxXxXxXxx**

 **It is now two days later: (August 18, 2001)**

Kate had given her initial statement to the officers and detectives that had shown up before she was taken to a local hospital to have her wound looked at. She was now ever so happy that Jill was smarter than her. Jill had healed her liver damage, however she had left enough of the knife wound itself for Kate to claim injury and explain her bloody clothes.

She was worried that she had left a bloody trail to the other guy that she didn't have a cover story for. How could she explain that she ran invisible down the sidewalk, made her way around him without being seen, and used her training to take his weapon away from him while breaking his wrist? Let alone shooting him in the legs with his own gun?

Kate had gone home to change and now she was sitting in an interrogation room of a different precinct with different detectives asking her questions. Well, she was until Frazier showed up and threw out the detectives. Frazier was secure in the knowledge that Hammond was the only person in observation.

"Let's take it from the top Beckett." Frazier started asking her questions, most of which she had already answered.

"Castle is out following up on a lead, that's why I was headed for the office when I was abducted. I haven't been able to call him since this started to let him know anything," she said, telling a white lie. It was true that she hadn't called him. In fact she herself hadn't talked to him since this started. Jill had been talking to Jack for her.

Then it hit her. Jack and Jill could talk to each other, so Nero and whatever name the other unit is called should be able to talk to each other as well. Even if Castle had placed the drug manufacturer (if it even was him in the first place) in some isolated location, that didn't mean he couldn't talk with Bracken since they were both convinced that Bracken had a unit.

She needed to get this information to Castle, not that he could do anything about it, since he had trapped himself in Hawaii for 24 hours. IDIOT! The more she thought about it, the more sure she was that she was going to shoot him. She would just get Jill to fix him after she did.

It was hours before Kate was allowed to go home; she was given the next two days off work because of her injury. The same could not be said for Castle. He was expected in the New York field office tomorrow.

"You are expected to be in the office tomorrow Castle," Kate told Jill, who told Jack, who in turn told Castle.

"Good news is I'm in LAX at the moment trying to find a redeye out of here to get me as close as I can if not all the way to New York," Jill responded, speaking for Castle.

"Jack has found a flight that will land at 10:46 in the morning, he says it's the best he can find," Jill informed Kate.

"We wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't gotten stupid on me Castle. Just what the hell were you thinking?" Could he talk himself out of being shot by her?

"I was thinking that these drugs were meant for some of the most influential people in our country, and I wanted them gone. If we still had them those two men might have gotten their hands on them. …Are you sure you're alright Kate?" Rick sounded sorry he wasn't there for her.

"I'm fine, it took six stitches to close the wound and in a couple of days I'll have Jill fix the rest of me and remove the stitches. …You should have been here, Rick. You're supposed to be my partner." She was still angry with Castle.

He remained silent since that seemed to be the best he could come up with. "Castle, you still there?" She didn't like the silent treatment.

"I'm sorry Kate, I really am, it's just that it seemed like a good idea at the time. I didn't think that their units could talk to each other like ours can and have Bracken order up a capture order on you to get the drugs back," Jill spoke softly to convey the way Castle was talking to Jack.

"Capture nothing, Castle, that knife to my liver should have killed me! And you're a dead man when you get back here!" She stopped talking to Jill, forcing Jack to tell Richard that Jill had stopped talking to him. Kate was letting Castle know just how pissed she was with him.

Rick went straight to the FBI field office via taxi as soon as he made it outside of the airport. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," Frazier teased as he watched Rick sit at his desk.

"It better be a really big cat, I am so tired." Rick had only gotten a little sleep on his flights. A commuter flight to Honolulu, followed by a 6 hour flight to LAX, followed by another long flight to Chicago with another flight to New York. Rick was dead on his feet and still wearing the same clothes without a shower.

"How is Beckett?" Frazier knew about the knife wound and attack.

"Shaken, pissed as hell, but otherwise fine. She told me it only required a few stitches." Rick apprised Frazier, knowing Kate didn't need stitches only due to Jill.

"She's lucky, she must have moved just at the right time or that knife would have split her liver wide open and left her lying there bleeding out." Frazier knew a little just not as much as Rick did thanks to Jack.

"Probably all that Ranger training I put her through before we joined the FBI," he offered as an explanation. His response seemed to satisfy Frazier since he remained silent allowing Rick to study his computer screen.

Jack had been trying to study the report on Kate's encounter, however no one had transferred their notes into a computer system yet, so Jack was in the dark. "Nothing yet." Jack typed on Rick's screen.

Rick did without lunch since Kate was at home and he didn't feel like going through security to go find any. What he wanted to do was to go home, face the music, and see for himself that Kate was okay.

Rick's cell phone vibrated. "Castle." Rick didn't think to look at the caller ID.

"Hello Richard, I have the evening off and thought I would call to see how you and Katherine are doing," Martha said to him.

"Hello Mother. Kate is pretty good actually, she has the next two days off while I get to slave away in the office," Rick moaned.

"Lucky her! Please tell her that I got her invitation. I must say, son, that you two are really going all out. It suggests a choice between a hotel room or a room in your villa. You didn't tell me that you two bought a house out there." Martha just hoped they could afford all this.

"We only just closed on it a couple of days ago Mother. Once we get more replies we'll have a better idea of where everyone wants to be. Kate and I were thinking of giving you the Sunset Room. It offers a lovely view of the sun setting over the ocean," Rick disclosed.

"The bedrooms have names?" Martha was surprised.

"There are four master bedroom suites and Kate named each of them based on where they're located. I think she already loves the place and would have us move there permanently if we could." Actually Rick wasn't guessing; he was sure Kate wanted to live there instead of in New York. They could turn their New York place into a vacation home. It was almost possible if they were both willing to live with the loss of losing 4 of Rick's 6 actions every 24 hours.

Rick didn't really get very far in his research of what happened to Kate. He was forced to take a taxi to go get their car and drive home. Once home he tried to walk softly, in case she really did plan on shooting him.

Rick turned into the butler's pantry headed for the kitchen. "Kate?" he whispered.

He found her cutting up vegetables in preparation for what she was cooking. He held up his hands in surrender since she had a knife. "Kate I'm sorry, I just really wanted the Nuke gone. I was simply thinking of what that stuff could be used for...including our own government if they ever caught wind of what this stuff could do." He saw the possibility of CIA making use of Nuke written all over the case.

"You left me Castle. My partner left me all alone in Bracken's apartment. Left me to fend for myself while his goons hunted me down and did this." She dropped her knife and lifted up her shirt to show him her new scar.

Rick stared at her wound and started to reach out to run a finger over it, but changed his mind. Then he thought about bending down to kiss it better, but changed his mind about that, too. He simply gave up and let his shoulders sag, defeated. "I screwed up, I get that, and I am sorry Kate. I never dreamed that they would be brazen enough to take you right outside of our building."

"Yeah, well they did, and if it wasn't for Jill I would be dead right now Castle. Got that? Dead! As in 6-feet-under dead. Buried-next-to-my-mother dead." She picked her knife back up and went back to chopping, only a lot more aggressively then she had previously only to stop and slam the knife onto the countertop.

He left the kitchen downhearted, went into their bedroom to change and to take a much needed shower. Then he went into the larger spare bedroom and made sure it was ready for him to sleep in tonight. At least Kate hadn't sent him to a hotel room.

Dinner was quiet and Rick knew better than to go into HER kitchen, so he let her clean up while he sat dejected on the sofa in the living room. "Three uses have returned, a few minutes before one more and a few minutes after that will be the fifth. The sixth will take a little time," Jack spoke up.

She came out of the kitchen. "I'm going to go see my mother Castle, I haven't been there in months." She felt bad about that, she even gave consideration of inviting her dad, but thought he wouldn't be interested.

"I'll go with, just let me get my weapon," Rick offered and stood up. Just at that moment there was the sound of glass breaking and the dining room table next to Kate was struck by a bullet.

She hit the floor and crawled back into the kitchen so she could reach the weapon that was stored there. Rick also hit the floor and crawled for the two weapons that were stored in the dining room. From there they met in the butler's pantry.

"Jack?" Rick needed information.

"Hacking the CIA now… One of their satellites is still in position, however, it will exit this area in 6 minutes. The next one will not be in range for over an hour. Scanning… I have a single person in the rocks across the street that is part of Central park. Scanning… I believe that he has a dirt bike on the other side in Central Park waiting for him," Jack informed them.

Kate crawled out of the kitchen and into the hallway where Rick lifted her to a standing position. "Activate your invisibility and keep hold of me," he instructed Kate who did as she was told. She suddenly found herself standing next to a dirt bike. "Go that way and find cover," Rick pointed as he bent down to remove a vital part on the dirt bike so that it couldn't be used.

Rick was just finishing and on his way to find cover going the opposite direction from Kate when a man with a sniper rifle suddenly jumped down from the rocks taking both of them by surprise.

Rick wanted this one alive so he rushed him and instantly found himself in a hand to hand fight.

From Kate's perspective the two of them were using their hands in a wild display. There would be a sudden flurry of arm movements followed by stopping all together. It was during these lulls that they would silently circle each other.

She lined up her weapon and waited for an opening. Suddenly she thought she saw a knife in the sniper's hand. It was difficult to tell since there was another sudden surge in hand to hand fighting.

Then Kate heard what sounded like the sniper crying out in pain followed by Castle throwing the knife up into the rocks. After that it seemed like only moments until Castle had him down, pinned to the ground and had his head lifted up with Castle's arm around his neck.

It took a little time however the sniper was finally rendered unconscious; Castle let go of him and stood up. "Kate," Rick said, motioning her over. She stepped over and ended her invisibility.

She was impressed, Castle had obviously been well trained. Problem was so had been the sniper. "I only have 2 uses left. I'd like to take a few things with us, but we just don't have the time. I want to interrogate this guy and find out what he knows. I think to do that means taking him someplace that is isolated," Castle told her.

"And you can't take both of us." Castle had a weight restriction.

He nodded his head. "I'll gain another use in a few minutes. I want you to go pack a number of items and wait for me with all of it in the living room. After I secure him, I'll come get you and the stuff and then we can get to work on this guy. I think we deserve answers."

"Please have Jill scan him and then run for home. I'll be right there, I promise. We are going to do this together this time," Rick asked Kate and though he wasn't sure she would let him, he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Then he bent down, touched the sniper, and they were both gone.

Kate still wanted to shoot him, and yet her heart was aching for him. She ran for home and pulled out the well hidden key that would get her back into her own home and reset the alarm. She began searching for what she needed.

She was standing in their living room, waiting. But she was nervous. Just where had he taken him? What were they going to do with him?

She shook her head to take her mind off all that and went through her list: backpacks, food that didn't need heating (not an easy task), water bottles (empty since water has weight), clothes, sleeping bags, lanterns and flash lights, toiletries, water purification tablets, one bicycle, weapons (all with silencers), ammo clips for them, cooking supplies for camping (Rick had brought up the idea of camping out for a day or two so they had a few things), a dome tent, ground cloths, handcuffs (2 sets). Kate checked it all off and went into the kitchen again to pull out some protein bars to add to their backpacks.

"Kate?" Castle's voice suddenly called out. To her, his voice sounded tentative. Had she really sounded that angry with him? Yes, she was angry, but not really THAT angry. She came out of the kitchen and stuffed the protein bars into one of the backpacks.

"He is still unconscious and mostly secure. Are you ready? " Rick asked. She nodded her head.

Rick picked up and put on one of the backpacks as she followed his lead. "Pick up the bag, touch the bike, and hope this isn't too much weight." He touched her after she touched the bike and they were gone.

Kate looked around and saw a large river and could smell the ocean, there were no buildings in sight. "Castle where are we?"

"We're in North Korea to be precise. The river is called the Tumen, the closest town is actually on the other side of the river in Russia. It's called Khasan and is home to a little under 800 people. It also has a railroad crossing that has a train that crosses every other month from Russia into North Korea. The closest North Korean town is several miles west of here along the shore, it is called Unggi. It isn't any bigger than Khasan," he responded.

Her mouth was hanging open. NORTH KOREA? SERIOUSLY!?

"Okay, Castle, I'll bite. Why North Korea?" she queried as she watched him pick up the bag and start walking. She was just behind him, pushing the bike.

"I had a mission at that border crossing. We had intel that a special train was going to cross from Russian into North Korea and it wasn't going to be the passenger train, which by the way is the train between Moscow and Pyongyang, the longest continuous passenger train service in the world."

"However this train wasn't carrying passengers, well not innocent civilians anyway. We had intel that the Russians were going to be sending some second grade missile scientists along with parts and intelligence on how to build long range missiles. Long enough to reach the west coast of the states. Seattle, Portland, San Francisco. Maybe LA or San Diego even."

"Our task was to take the scientists and bring them back, take pictures of everything and blow the train and everything on it to hell and gone."

"We set up a base camp while we scouted the terrain and waited for the train, which was a little under 3 hour walk from here. We were to bring everyone back to camp and wait for nightfall then take everyone out by rubber raft to a sub that was waiting for us."

"We had taken into consideration that the scientists and their equipment would be guarded, but we hadn't taken into consideration how well guarded they would be."

"We had just found the scientists while another team was planting the explosives when we were spotted by two teams of Russian Spetsnaz. Russian Commandos. To make a long story short, we were forced to blow the train with the scientists still on it, while fighting our way clear."

"We lost two and had three wounded, including myself. It was nothing really. Can't even see the scar anymore unless you know where to look. We carried our dead since we couldn't let anyone find out it was a US mission and end up with a political nightmare."

"Our base camp is still here which is where I left him all tied up. As for why here, you speak Russian and I speak Chinese. So if for any reason we run across anyone we won't have to speak English, which is a good thing since no one anywhere near here speaks English." It also meant if the sniper managed to escape from them, hopefully he didn't speak either Russian or Chinese.

Kate couldn't believe it. Castle had just told her about one of his missions while he was a Ranger. She had just been given a glimpse at what his life had been like before he injured his knee and met her. By the sound of it, it was obviously a top secret, never to be spoken about again mission and he had told her! Suddenly her anger at him melted away. She was in, way in.

Suddenly he slipped to his right and then slid to his left and was gone. Then she saw him stick his hand stick out and beckoned her to follow.

She pushed the back out in front of her and worked at maneuvering it through this side opening. The opening wasn't visible until she right by it.

Inside she found a large dome with a dirt floor along with the sniper lying in the dirt. The dome had openings that looked like PVC pipe which let light in. "We built this. It's made up of wood branches with straw, mud, leaves, and plants for the top. Except for the PVC tubes that let in light and take out smoke, it should still be mostly water tight in case it rains, which is likely around here. The roof should be alive by now, covered in plants and weeds making it look just like any other dirt mound," Rick explained.

"Find a spot and set up our tent," he requested as he opened the bag, pulled out one pair of handcuffs, and moved over to the sniper. Once there, Rick untied him and cuffed one of his hands to one of several spikes already long ago hammered into the hardened earth, and then went to help Kate with their new home.

"Why here Castle, why not someplace closer to home? And do you really think he is going to talk?" Kate asked questions while pulling out their cords for the tent that Castle was laying out on the ground cloth.

"He may not talk, you're right. He has obviously been well trained, likely Green Beret or something similar. To make that kind of shot means he has had sniper training which should help us identify him.

Plus when we are done, I intend to leave him here where he will be caught by the Koreans. I can guess what they will do after they find him." Rick had visions of torture that his training would have prepared him for. He would either die during the torture or immediately after. Though they might keep him and torture him for years.

She had no problem thinking about what the North Koreans would do to him either. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with that, even if he had tried to kill her.

They had their tent up and Kate was inside it unpacking while Rick spent his time doing a survey of their area. He had wanted to see what had changed over the years.

While he was gone and she was still inside the tent, their guest awoke and was testing his handcuff as well as the spike that was in the ground. Jill, however, was keeping her eye on him, so to speak. "He is awake and moving," Jill quietly informed Kate.

Kate stopped immediately. "Tell Jack," she whispered and exited their tent.

She approached their guest. "I see you recognize me." Kate saw the look on his face. "Welcome to your new home."


	54. Chapter 54

**CH54**

 **It is now just moments later: (August 18, 2001)**

Kate went back into their tent to finish unpacking only stopping when Rick returned carrying some of their empty water bottles now filled with water, handing one of them to her.

She took a drink. "It tastes different." It wasn't that she hated it; actually it tasted clean, clear and fresh.

"We'll make a camper out of you yet." Rick grinned and risked giving her a quick kiss. "How is our friend?" He changed the subject.

"He's been quiet since he woke up. I know he's been testing his restraints though." she informed him.

Rick just grinned. "Let him test away; we brought 5 foot long black steel spikes and pounded them into the ground. They were meant to hold the scientists till we were ready to go out to the sub. And if he says he needs to use the outhouse, he's actually lying on it right now. His poop and pee will filter thru what is on the ground down into a slip trench. We used it while we stayed here. The bacteria that is likely still down there will eat it and take away the smell." Rick informed Kate.

"So where do we go?" She knew there was no way in hell that she was pooping and peeing in front of that guy.

"That is going to be our first task outside; I'll show you how to build a simple outhouse using local material and location. Done properly no one but us will ever find it." Rick responded.

He was willing to let their guest test his restraints and go outside, leaving him alone. Besides he was going to be alone, so to speak, while they slept.

It took them two hours and Kate learned even more about Castle and what he went through on his top secret missions as a Ranger. "Why you Castle? I mean why were you selected? I'll admit that I don't know much about what a Ranger did, but this doesn't sound like what you would do," Kate questioned while she helped him.

"Well, for the beginning part it was all me. The Navy used a helicopter to fly in just above the waves until we reached the landing zone. At this point the chopper slowed way down, but it didn't really stop and hover technically.

I was already hooked up so I jumped out and used the line to rappel down to the ground. I had almost touched the ground when they cut the line and I fell the final few feet. After that I did what I do best-I cleared the site and made sure it was safe for the team to paddle in from the submarine.

In this case it was Casey's SEAL team along with another SEAL team with a different leader." Rick couldn't afford to give Kate names. She had already met Casey so it didn't matter in his case.

"After that, it was my job to find, design and help build our home. Later after we got word that the train would arrive at an approximate time, the SEAL teams left to perform the mission while I remained behind to secure the site.

The SEAL teams all used silencers so I knew something had gone wrong after the explosion when I heard automatic weapons fire. Casey did his job and led their pursuers down the yellow brick road.

In this case it was a path lined with remote control Claymores. That combined with my own sniper rifle and the SEAL teams were suddenly in the clear," Rick explained.

 _The_ _ **M18A1 Claymore**_ _is a directional anti-personnel mine. The Claymore fires steel balls, out to about 100 m (110 yd) within a 60° arc in front of the device. It is used primarily in ambushes and as an anti-infiltration device against enemy infantry. It is also used against unarmored vehicles._

She noticed that he didn't mention how many people had been killed and she wasn't going to ask. It did remind her that he had killed a number of people in his past. Knowing what killing those three had done to her only made her sadder for what Castle had gone through as a Ranger.

Their planet really was screwed up.

"We have the next two days off, days I wanted to spend in our new home. What happens when this guy doesn't break in those two days and tells us nothing?" she questioned, wondering if this was all for nothing.

"Oh he won't break, he's been too well trained. Obviously military trained, just not up to my standards," Rick admitted.

"So why are we doing this?" She didn't understand; it didn't make any sense since even he knew this was a waste of time.

"Because I screwed up and I'm still apologizing for it. Bringing him here allows me to show you a piece of my past. You wanted to know what my life was like and what I did," he explained, knowing what he was going to say next was going to hurt, since he hadn't even admitted it to himself yet.

"You were right earlier, about why I joined the Rangers. At least partly why," he paused, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "Yes, Meredith hurt me and I wanted to forget what she had done. Dying no longer scared me and missions like that one were missions that I was willing to take on.

I stayed because I got good at it and Casey and other teams needed my skills. I've done things, Kate, and you have a right to know who you are marrying or not marrying." Rick was willing to give her an out now that she knew more about him.

She had heard every word Castle had said, and yes she was still mad at him, however she also knew that she loved him. She took his face in her dirty hands. "Who you were then isn't who you are now, Rick. I love the man you are now and I'm marrying you next month no matter how many missions you do or don't tell me about or show me." Kate kissed Rick soundly and after breaking from the kiss, she said, "You certainly know the most romantic places to take a girl." She smirked at him.

Rick placed an illusion on the inside of their tent. He made it look like the inside of the pool suite at their new villa in St. Lucia, complete with a view of the infinity pool and the ocean beyond.

It took her until the night before they were scheduled to go home to finally give in and make love with Castle, screaming out her orgasms even though their guest was just outside of their tent. "Now what Castle?" Their guy hadn't said a word the entire two days with no water and no food, even though they both drank and ate in front of him. Kate even cooked it in front of him.

"How would you like to go see a Russian small town? If your Russian is good enough we might even be able to find someplace to stay for a night." Rick started smiling. "It's only a three hour walk."

"And how do you suggest we get across the railroad bridge that is likely heavily guarded?" They were on the wrong side of the river after all.

"You are going across riding your bicycle since you speak Russian and after two plus days without a shower you will not stand out. And I'll be right behind you, just so long as you don't take too long that is. I only have 20 minutes," he told her, thinking that he was going to cross while invisible since Kate with her bicycle couldn't do that.

She thought he had lost his mind. "Just walk across a railroad bridge?"

"Actually I'm the one that will be walking; you will be riding your bicycle," he replied. "Shall we get started, I'm hungry." He put on his backpack, picked up the bag, and walked towards their guest.

"I'd say it's been a pleasure meeting you but it hasn't. Fortunately we will not be meeting again." Rick started to walk away.

"I know the trick to your windows now, you are both dead." Their guest spoke for the first time.

"We won't because you think you are still in New York, but you aren't and if you want to live another day, you will not go out there. But it's your life, do what you wish." Rick left him and began walking for the town with Kate at his side.

"This is nuts Castle, they are not going to just let me ride my bike across that bridge." She was watching an empty bridge that had guards just standing there like statues on the North Korean side of the bridge.

"Oh, I think they will. Just start riding, I'll be right behind you," he told Kate and waited till she had started peddling for the border before he used his first use of the day to alter his appearance. He started walking briskly right behind her; she was peddling a little too slowly.

He watched as the guards started shifting their eyes from the sexy girl on the bike and the guy who was walking right behind her. By the time Kate had made it up to them they didn't know what to do.

She simply ignored them and began peddling across the railroad bridge that had a walking path on both sides of the rails. The second Rick reached those two guards, he attacked them and had them lying on the ground unconscious in just moments. Then he changed to look like someone else and started walking across the bridge after leaving something behind that hinted that an American CIA spy had crossed. They just wouldn't know in which direction.

It would cause the North Koreans to assume it was to get out but they couldn't overlook the possibility that it was to get in. It would take them hours but eventually they would find their guest who had finally broken himself free, only to find himself a permanent resident of North Korea. His life might only last a few months in severe pain before they finally got tired of him and killed him.

The planet wasn't going to miss an ex-special forces grunt, who was presently called Cole Maddox.

Kate knew they needed something to eat and she found a small place, hoping Castle made it across. She didn't know if he did or not, even though she kept turning her head looking for him. She feared she had a problem however; she only had US bills and wasn't sure they would be accepted here. A big city maybe, but this was a tiny little town on the border with North Korea.

She locked up her bike and stepped into what passed for a restaurant and sat down. She stopped a lady who looked like she worked here. "Могу ли я иметь суп и бутерброд? На двоих." Kate ordered for both of them hoping Castle would find her and show up. She still couldn't believe she had crossed so easily.

Then an older oriental man stepped up to her table. "这个座位有人吗?"

Kate could only stare up at him since she didn't understand a word he said. She was all set to respond in Russian, when he simply sat down in front of her. "Извините меня, но я ожидал кого-то."

"你点什么给我们?" The old man spoke while looking right at her.

Kate opened her mouth and then quickly closed it and watched as he took off a backpack that she hadn't noticed before. She switched between staring at this guy and staring at his backpack. Then it hit her, she knew that backpack and leaned to look on the floor next to him and saw a bag. "Замок?" Kate whispered while looking at the old Chinese guy across from her.

"我真的希望杰克能转换，而无需说话，露马脚。"Rick was having fun playing with Kate when Jill finally ratted him out.

"Richard said he really wished that Jack could translate without having to talk to him and give himself away," Jill spoke up.

"Jill! …Castle?" Kate whispered while speaking English. "You like my new look, think I'm still handsome?" Rick replied in English.

"What makes you think I think you are handsome in the first place Castle?" she teased while grinning.

"您戴着特殊的内裤只是，当我们回家,"he responded to her teasing.

"What did he say Jill?" Kate had an answer for Rick staying with Chinese.

"Richard said you will be wearing that panty when we get home just for that." Jill decided not to translate word for word. Rick's words had Kate smiling wide. "Принесите его на замок, у меня есть планы для вас тоже." Kate switched back to Russian just as their waitress placed two bowls of soup and a sandwich made of an unknown meat, along with two glasses of water.

Their waitress's presence forced Rick not to ask Jack what Kate had said in Russian. Once she left, Kate said, "How do we pay for this Castle? All I have is US dollars." She thought they were screwed.

"Never fear, I traded someone for local money, we will be fine. Now we just need to find someone who can rent us a room," he answered as Kate looked at him as though he had just lied. "I swear, I held out my dollars and he handed me rubles. I left it to Jack if I was getting cheated," Rick told her. "I think we should switch back to Chinese and Russian, we are attracting some attention." Rick could see their waitress watching the two of them.

He didn't think she could hear them since they weren't talking very loudly, just maybe she was good with lip reading.

There was just one problem with Rick's plan, neither of them knew what the other was saying. Kate had to tap the table to indicate to Castle that he needed to pay for the meal, which surprisingly wasn't that bad.

After Kate made a few inquiries, they found that small towns-like really small town living-didn't offer much. "Just take me home Castle, I've been sleeping on dirt for 2 days and I'd kill for a hot shower," Kate pleaded.

In the end Kate settled for a hot bath with Castle after they walked out of town and found a place hidden away so he could teleport them back home. They had dropped everything right where they were and Kate started filling the tub, dumping in an extra helping of her bath salts.

Castle was sitting in the tub with Kate sitting right in front of him with her back up against his chest. She felt Castle using the loofa to slowly wash her body. She had even turned around so she could start kissing him while allowing Castle to use the loofa to wash her back.

Kate had turned back around and taken the loofa from him and tossed it to the foot of the tub and settled back into Castle's chest while taking his hands and placing them on her breasts and holding them there. She just wanted to relax and feel his touch on her body.

When the water started getting cold, Kate got out of the tub and pulled the plug while offering a hand to help Castle out. Then she turned on the shower since he still needed to wash and she needed to wash her hair.

Kate was done and thinking about exiting the shower and going to bed when she found herself shoved up against the shower wall and being lifted up off the floor. She wrapped her legs around him and allowed him to suck and nibble on her neck before switching to kissing.

She could feel Castle at her entrance as he rubbed the head of his erection across her lips. "Castle, please." She wanted him inside her.

"Please what, Kate?" he countered, before going back to sucking on her neck. "Please fuck me Castle, just fuck meeee." She suddenly felt Castle sink himself all the way into her which caused her to cry out in pleasure.

It didn't take long for either of them to come and soon they were wrapped up around each other lying on their bed, waiting for sleep to take them. They had to go into the office tomorrow.

"I'm sorry about you're not getting to go see your mother this weekend," he said as they lay there while he was slowly stroking her arm.

"We can go after work tomorrow and I'm not sorry Castle. You gave me something even more special; you told and showed me a piece of who you used to be, and that is more precious than anything I could think of," she whispered and turned her head to kiss his chest. "Thank you."

"Now you can truthfully say that you have been inside North Korea," Rick said, grinning as Kate chuckled. "Not exactly the most romantic spot to be in, surrounded by people who want to kill you," she pointed out.

"You think they will find him?" she wondered.

"If he is Special Forces and I'm betting he used to be, he will put all his attention on getting out of those cuffs without having to worry about attracting our attention since we've left. In fact, I'd wager that he is already free from them and is outside looking around trying to get his bearings on where to go," Rick remarked, offering his opinion.

"He's in for one hell of a surprise. I hope he enjoys his stay in a nice, cozy North Korean prison." She wasn't going to miss the guy who had tried to kill her.

Then it occurred to her, she really didn't care and even hoped he was caught and tortured. Was this because of her chose profession as an FBI Agent? Did it have something to do with killing those three men? Did it have something to do with what Castle used to do?

Was it all that she had learned and done so far? NRA members, Nuke? "Jill did you scan the guy we think is the drug manufacturer?" Kate spoke into Castle's chest.

"I did, and have given Jack everything. I noticed that there were trace amounts of Nuke on him, just not in him. This would suggest that he has been exposed to the chemical, that he himself is not using it."

"His prints are a match for that partial that was lifted off of that Nuke dispenser that you found," Jill informed them. "I also did a scan on the sniper you left behind in North Korea. There were no traces of the drug on him or in him." That last part caught both of them by surprise.

"Your turn Jack," Rick said.

"I have run the prints and both facials that he had and have found nothing. I surmise that he has the ability to alter his form just like I can do for you. It would allow him to move around and not be recognized. Also it would help explain why his prints are not in the system, since he would have the prints of whomever he chooses to look like, making ID'ing him difficult," Jack explained.

"As for the guy you left in North Korea, he is presently going by the name of Cole Maddox. It is not his real name which is David Melroy. He was born in Reno, Nevada and joined the military right out of high school. From there he entered Special Forces training and has seen action. He was dishonorably discharged after being found guilty of beating his commanding officer, who was given a medical discharge from the military. He is presently confined to a wheelchair due to spinal damage from the beating," Jack informed them.

"Nice guy." Kate snarked. "Makes me feel better about leaving him behind," Rick added.

Rick was waiting for Kate after she stepped out of the shower the next morning, holding up his special panty for Kate to wear for the day. Kate stepped into the dressing room and instantly shuddered about what was to come when she saw it and remembered.

Kate slipped the dildo inside her and she pulled the panty up and let Castle fasten the leg and waist bands into place. She watched as he slipped the dreaded vibrator into its pouch right over her clitoris. The dildo Kate had just inserted was already wet before Kate even reached for her skirt to wear.

Kate was just opening the car door when Castle turned on the vibrator causing her to call out and start to moan. Oh, she was in so much trouble yet again.

Castle left her alone during all of lunch with only an occasional vibration during the rest of the day. However, it was still enough to drive Kate mad. It was all she could do to just keep her eyes on her monitor. Kate's mind had left her long ago and Rick had to help her down to their car at the end of the day, she was just so horny.

Just like last time, he drove home with the top down. He turned on her vibrator and didn't turn it off until they got home. Kate had screamed out two orgasms all the way home while hanging onto the seatbelt for dear life, trying to rip it out of its mount. This time Kate began stripping her clothes off from the front door to their bedroom.

She dropped the dildo after pulling it out of her just at their bedroom door. "Get your butt in here, Castle, and go get my dildo and the anal lube before you do." Kate was going to make sure that he finished her off. Later she would have her revenge that she had spent some time planning for weeks.


	55. Chapter 55

**CH55**

 **It is now 4 days later: (August 22, 2001)**

Kate was feeling so much better after a couple of hours making love to Castle, including another round of them fucking each other at the same time along with Castle taking her from behind. Now she was happily snuggled in nice and close, letting her breathing return to normal.

"I don't think we can get any kinkier than this, Kate." Rick thought back to all the toys they had been using since they started making love to each other.

"Oh, I think we can get a lot kinkier Castle. You haven't seen anything yet." Kate was smiling, part teasing and part serious.

"I was wrong, you are going to be the death of me." Rick bent his head down to kiss Kate's head.

"And you're going to die so happy Castle." Kate chuckled and kissed his chest. "If I'm going to go see my mother before it gets dark, I need to get going," Kate mentioned, except she didn't move. The pull on her heart to have Castle close was just too strong, even to go see her mother.

"I'll drive, you'll only have to navigate." Rick kissed her head again and started to get up which finally got Kate moving.

They were soon dressed and driving to the cemetery. "Why are we stopping Castle?" Kate had spent her time staring out the passenger window telling Castle when to turn and had zoned out.

"I'm stopping to get flowers. I'm not going to meet your mother without having something to give her. Just who do you think I am?" He got out of the car and went into the florist shop while Kate waited outside.

"I think you are the most perfect man on the planet, that's who I think you are. And I love you with all of my heart," Kate whispered to Castle as he entered the flower shop.

A number of minutes later Rick walked back out with his arms filled with flowers. There were enough that Kate was laughing; he had so many flowers in his arms that he had trouble seeing where he was going. He filled the trunk with them before getting back in the car.

"Think you bought enough, Castle?" Kate was smiling as the love in her heart for him only grew.

"I have a lot of days to make up for, and no I don't think I bought anywhere near enough," he said as he drove away from the florist while Kate melted into a puddle of goo on the seat of the car. Kate didn't know who to thank for Castle coming into her life, she was so glad that he had.

Kate knew exactly where to go and Rick refused her help to carry his mass of flowers. "These are mine, go get your own," he countered as she started to take them out of his arms to help him place them on Johanna's grave.

She stood back and let him place the flowers where he pleased. "It is an honor to finally meet you, Johanna Beckett. Your husband has told me a number of things about you and your daughter."

"You should be proud of her, she has turned out to be an amazing woman. I'm sorry I never had a chance to actually meet you. Perhaps we will meet in another life and I'll get the chance, however fleeting in may be, to say thank you." Rick finished and walked off to hide his tears.

Kate's tears were already flowing down her face by the time she approached her mother's grave. "I'm so sorry I haven't been here in a while Mom. My only excuse is that I've been busy. That was Richard Castle, Mom. Would you believe that I actually got to meet him? I'm not sure even you would believe that we're going to be married next month."

"I love him so much mom, so very much." Kate wiped away at the tears that wouldn't stop. "Dad's better now and he'll walk me down the aisle. We have everything planned, I even have an invitation just for you." She pulled out the invitation and leaned it on the headstone.

"I hope you'll be there mom, I'm hoping it will be beautiful. Castle is amazing, Mom, I think you would like him. I think dad likes him and based on my track record that's saying something."

"I'm sorry I was such a pain, Mom, I don't really have an excuse for what I did. I'm going to give Castle the child he lost, Mom; one of these years we're going to be a family. Not soon but one of these years."

"I wish you could see him, Mom. As soon as we solve this case we are going to find out who killed you and he's going to pay. I promise." Kate wiped away more tears, kissed the stone, picked up one of Castle's flowers, and placed it on top of the stone itself. "I love you Mom."

She found Castle and fell into his arms and wiped at her tears. "I'm sorry I never got to see her Kate, I'll bet she was amazing." He held her close.

She sniffled and wiped at her tears. "I think she would have loved you. I finally found someone worth keeping and she's not here to see it." She just wanted to melt into him and become one with him at least for a little while.

"I'll bet you $100 that she is at your wedding. There isn't any mother worth her salt that wouldn't want to be at her daughter's wedding." He held her tight and let her cry while kissing her head.

She was calming down and wiping away the remaining tears and never happier to have Castle than she was now. "I hate to interrupt, but your mother has trace amounts of Nuke on her, Katherine. The amounts are really small and can likely be contributed to the mortuary service who prepared her body, if that is where she obtained the amounts," Jill spoke.

It took a few moments for what Jill has told them to sink in. "What?" Kate held onto Castle even harder.

"I find no evidence that Nuke is or ever has been in her system and her brain chemistry even after all this time shows no signs of ever having been affected by Nuke. She does, however, have trace amounts on her person at this time," Jill explained further.

"My mother was near Nuke?" Kate didn't understand how it could be possible.

"The timing does fit the known facts," Jack offered. "Not long after Johanna Beckett's death, the deaths in LA started and walked their way across the country. If we are correct, it was here that the drug maker found Bracken, gave him the other unit, and started to work on his plan," Jack proposed.

"Richard, Bracken is presently talking to the drug maker using Nero. He is informing him that the man he hired to kill Kate has not checked in at his assigned time. Also all of his money in his overseas account is gone," Jack spoke up.

"The drug maker has remained silent. Bracken is asking if he heard him... The response is yes." Jack spoke up again. Kate and Rick wait for Jack to continue.

"Bracken is being ordered to take the key to the bank and open the safety deposit box and use the money found there to hire a three man team using the contact indicated. They are to take Agent Beckett alive to bargain with Agent Castle for his release and to do it now," Jack added finally.

"They want me because of you?" She was a little confused.

"I teleport to his location and release him or they kill you, likely using Nuke. At least we know that we have the drug maker and where," Rick commented.

"My mother has Nuke on her." She was trying to wrap her mind around that.

"Where was your mother killed?" Rick questioned.

"Mom was stabbed and left to bleed out in an alley, not far from the restaurant she was supposed to meet me and my dad," Kate told Castle.

He took her hand and started walking quickly to the car. "Where are we going?"

"We are going home first to collect a lot of weapons and then we're driving to that spot in the alley and begin searching the surrounding area. Your mother was stabbed there and then taken to the morgue for an autopsy. Likely there and at the mortuary your mother would have been washed down with water. Yet the Nuke she came in contact with is still on her. For that to happen means she was surrounded by the stuff and it was all over her."

"There is only one way I can think of for that to happen." He stopped talking and got into the car followed by Kate.

"My mother found his drug making site and was killed for it." Kate was catching up to Castle.

"If he hasn't moved it, it should still be in that area somewhere even today. Or maybe moved only a short distance knowing that it have been found. Bracken has to have his Nuke delivered so that tells us he doesn't know where it is made. Or he has orders to never go there unless he is told to, which is unlikely since he had to have it delivered," he speculated.

"It could be anywhere in that area," she pointed out, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy.

"True, however this time we have an area to work with instead of all of New York City," he countered and watched as she pulled out her phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Jordan and tell her we have a lead as to the possible location of manufacture. We are going to need the help, Castle and it's going to be dark soon. Wherever its location is, he thinks the location is safe. So it's either hard to find or booby trapped. Otherwise he would be all over Bracken to protect his manufacturing site," Kate tried to reason with him.

"Fine, we'll meet the team that she sends at the site where your mother was found," he relented, remembering that he still owed Kate for the mistake that he had made by doing things rashly.

She ended the call. "Jordan said she will have half the New York Field office at the site in an hour. Jordan and the rest of our team will meet us there in a couple of hours. She is going to commandeer the jet to get them here. The BAU team will also be flying out here," she explained.

"We better be right Castle, or this is going to blow up in our face," she pointed out.

He was silent as he knew if this didn't pan out they were going to get some hard questions, not that they were likely to get them eventually. Just that if this worked out they would have time to think up what to say.

Kate stopped at the panic room to pick up extra clips and some zip ties along with some gloves. Rick went down to their closet to collect his machine pistol and his holster along with some extra clips.

He met Kate at the front door. "I have all six uses, you?" he questioned. "The same." She was pretty sure neither of them had done anything in a couple of days, not since leaving North Korea.

Rick was driving to the alley where Kate's mother had been killed. "Jack, we are likely going to need a CIA satellite including infra-red and ground penetration if you can." They were only minutes away and half an hour out in front of the FBI team that was coming, as well as Jordan and her team with the BAU team that were likely with her and only minutes behind them. They perhaps had half an hour to find what they were after.

Merely moments later Kate was standing where her mother had died. The last time she was there was only days after she was killed and Kate was a broken 19 year old girl. "A little help Jack." Rick was hoping their ace in the hole would give them an advantage.

"I can give you percentages of possibilities, that's the best I can do. This area is a little dense with abandoned stores along with some abandoned underground transit stations, including storage rooms," Jack advised.

"We split up." Kate suggested and saw the pained look on Castle's face. "Jack can give each of us an above ground possible site before we switch to underground sites."

"This is not a good idea Kate, I tend to doubt it is guarded, however, I would bet my life that it is rigged in some way. Open the wrong door, not see the infra-red light or the simple trip wire and it's either end up being taken or die." Rick's heart was starting to race. If Kate wasn't careful she would be dead or hooked on Nuke till she had a stroke.

"And if he killed my mother, I want to know. You said it yourself. We can't let any government get their hands on these units or Nuke. If they figure out how Nuke works, it won't be America anymore. We'll be worse than any enemy we ever thought was capable of this," Kate stated her case which she knew is also Castle's.

He groaned because her logic was something he couldn't combat. They were short on time with a lot of space to cover. "Fine, just remember to keep talking to me through Jill." He pointed at her to enforce his point.

"I promise." Kate kissed him and headed off for her first site.

"You keep an eye on her, Jack or I'll kill the two of you," Rick threatened, losing Kate just wasn't an option.

Her first site turned out to be an empty storage room with only one way (one way out or did you intend something else?), though it was really long. And it had access via fans to move outside air in along with a little bit of light. Even with that she was forced to use her flashlight. "One down, where to next?" She looked at her watch, they had maybe 20 minutes.

Rick's first site turned out to be a manufacturing assembly line. Lots of sunlight along with lots of dust, mud and piles of junk. "One down, where to next, Jack?"

Kate went downstairs and had to use her flashlight the entire way. Going through the door she found a hallway filled with doors on each side. "Oh, great." She could see this taking time.

There were eight doors and she waited for Jill to scan each of them, but two of them refused to open. Not locked, just refused to move. "Strike two, tell Castle and where to next." She looked at her watch. If they were on schedule the first team should be arriving any minute now. She knew she had to call them, maybe she should have called them AFTER they found the site. "Oh well, could'a, would'a, should'a." She kept going downstairs.

Jack had Rick go deep, really deep. When he opened the single door he found himself in a foyer area that had a wide set of stairs going up on his left and a large hallway to his right. It looked like there were old now broken benches for people to sit on.

It was even partially lit from down the hallway. "Now we're talking." He liked this place. He went to the stairs first and found them blocked, intentionally judging by the brick wall that was in front of him.

He moved to one of the side walls and found little rooms behind glass panels. "Ticket sales! It's an old underground station long since abandoned. I like this place! …Have Kate come this way, Jack." Rick headed for the hallway, not seeing any foot prints in the dust except his own.

He opened the door carefully while looking around and feeling the door. The dust looked undisturbed so it looked clear. He found two tunnels that went different directions. One looked darker than the other since one actually had light coming up from below. "We go right." He attached his silencer to his weapon and lifted it, ready to use it as he walked down the hallway.

"Richard wants you to join him, he likes the location where he is as a possible site," Jill spoke up. "How do I get there?" Kate asked and began walking where Jill, or actually Jack, told her to.

"I am losing you on the satellite Richard, you are getting deeper," Jack warned him. Rick heard him but kept his eyes on where he was going.

He came to a stop, looked out, and saw a depression in front of him with a wall just beyond. It opened up into a relatively wide room that went off to this left and to his right. There was an occasional column and all of the walls had tile on them. The floor was concrete, plus the entire space was relatively well lit with lights.

"It's an old underground transit station." He started smiling. "This is sooo cool." He had heard of these and always wondered why they had shut them down. It obviously looked old school and even if it wasn't well lit it looked really nice though it did need to be cleaned.

He stepped up to the platform. "Great. …left or right?" He spotted lights to his left so he walked that way until he ran out of platform and found an abandoned transit car. Looking down the tunnel. "Ok, maybe more than one car."

Rick hopped down onto the tracks and looked the end of the car over before climbing up to the door on the end. Looking inside through the glass he saw all kinds of lab equipment along with some propane tanks. "Bingo! …Jack get Kate down here right away, I think I found it!"

He checked the door for any booby traps and tested the door handle, finding that it worked perfectly. "Someone believes in WD-40." He turned the handle carefully trying to feel or hear any sudden changes. Feeling nothing he slowly opened the door and looked inside.

"Oh yeah, jack pot city." There was even something cooking under a Bunsen burner and it was orange in color. Rick looked around for any trip wires or infra-red beams and stepped inside.

He heard a click sound followed by silence. "OH FUCK!" Rick looked down. "I've been out of the Army just too damn long. Fucking contact plate." He dared not move, not even to hang his head low or even breathe out heavily.

"Okay, I don't see any wires, so that probably means it is operated by remote. Likely he has it on him in his little cave. I hope he enjoys it there… Maybe there is another keypad around here somewhere," Rick hoped. "Not that it will help me, I don't know the code." He wasn't sure just what to do.

"CASTLE?" He could hear Kate calling out. Rick didn't dare risk changing the pressure on the plate by calling back to her. He was forced to rely on Jack.

"Castle?" He thought she was right behind her by the sound and volume of her voice.

"Don't come up Kate, I'm standing on a contact plate," he warned her.

"Contact plate… You mean a bomb!? God, Castle!" She was terrified. What if it blew up Castle and killed him. Kate could heal him, six times even. Even regrow his arms and legs, but what if it wasn't enough?

"What do I do Castle?" She knew she wasn't leaving him.

"Move down the side of the train and see if you can get in another way. Try and avoid the doors in case there is another contact plate. Attempt to break a window and climb in. Just be careful of all the Nuke cooking equipment on the table," he advised.

She walked down the tunnel looking for a way in. She crossed over the connection of the cars and walked back down the other side not finding anything. "Don't move Castle." She went back to the platform to look for something to stand on.

"Don't move she says… If I do move, I'll be an astronaut." He tried humor. "Actually that won't work since I'm underground. At least there will be more of me… In itsy bitsy pieces.

I didn't die in North Korea, China, or Russia only to come home and die in an abandoned transit station," he moaned.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE CASTLE!" Kate's voice rang out.

"Are you ratting me out, Jack? And here I thought you liked me." He couldn't believe it.

"I have spotted the first units of the FBI arriving and according to air traffic control, Jordan and the BAU will be landing in just over an hour. Surveillance suggests that Frazier and Hammond are attempting to call the two of you. However your cell phones will not work down here," Jack provided information instead.

"Thank god for small favors, still they are going to need to be warned that there is a bomb down here," Rick pointed out.

"I'm back Castle, don't move." She meant don't even breathe, actually.

Kate dropped her large plastic trash container on the ground and worked at climbing on top of it. She looked like she was surfing while she tried to remain standing as she pulled out her weapon to pound on the glass. It didn't shatter. "DAMN IT!" She just needed a break.

"Close your ears Castle." She pointed her weapon at the glass.

"Kate you're not actually thinking of... **BANG!"** She shot out the glass. Rick didn't hear the glass breaking and didn't hear Kate swearing as she worked at crawling her way inside the car through her now broken window after using her weapon to clear away the remaining glass.

Kate was just about through. **"OW!"** She looked down at her ripped pants and could feel the blood starting to trickle down her leg. "Damn it!" She couldn't afford to fix herself, not if she was going to fix Castle.

She walked to Castle and came up short. "How are you doing, Castle? Tell me what to do."

"First things first, search the train cars for any paperwork that explains how to make Nuke and burn them," he instructed her.

That was not what she meant or even wanted to do, however, it was why they were down here, so she worked her way back down the car. "And stay away from the door on the far end." If there was one contact plate, there was probably more of them.

She used Jill when she found a filing cabinet that was locked and began burning it after Jill confirmed it was what she was looking for. Smoke started to fill the car until Kate shot out a few more windows.

Kate came near Castle. "Now what Castle? How do we get you off this thing?"

Rick wanted to sigh heavily since he knew the answer but that might kill both of them. "You don't. It's a pressure plate. Add or remove pressure and the contact is completed and, BOOM."

"That's not acceptable Castle, there has to be a way to get you off this thing. Wait here." She went back to her window and crawled back outside trying not to cut her leg open again.

She made it to the end of the car and got down on her hands and knees, not caring about how dirty it got her and started crawling under the train. "OH SHIT!" Kate saw nothing but brick after brick of C-4 along both sides of the bottom of the car.

" **C-4!"** Rick called out. "How many?" he asked.

She moaned, there was only one way he knew what she had found. Jill had ratted her out.

He started muttering as he did the math in his head. "200 pounds of C-4. That's enough to blow this car and this tunnel to hell and gone." It wasn't just the blast, it was the shrapnel that the car would be turned into.


	56. Chapter 56

**CH56**

 **It is still the same day: (August 22, 2001)**

"Castle there has to be a way... I can cut wires, remove all of the C-4, something. You're not dying down here, Castle and that's final." Kate's breathing was heavy and quick as her chest rose and fell. The fear of losing Castle was settling in as she started thinking of him being blown to pieces.

"I'm kind of hoping I don't either, however I'm beginning to think of a plan." Rick hadn't worked everything out just yet, but he was getting there.

"Talk to me Castle, what are you thinking and it better not be something stupid that happens to include dying," Kate warned him.

"I guess we'll see. …First you are going to go back upstairs and phone Jordan and Frazier to get them to clear the area. I have no idea what is going to happen when this place blows," Rick began.

" **THAT'S NOT A PLAN CASTLE!"** She distinctly remembered telling him not to get himself killed in this plan of his.

"If you will let me finish." Rick didn't dare turn his head to glare at Kate like she glared at him. "As I was saying, you go upstairs and get them to clear the area of everyone. Tell them they have a time limit. That should get them moving fast."

"After that I want you to go home…" She interrupted him, **"Not a chance in hell Castle!"** Kate knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Will you let me finish, Kate?" Rick pleaded. "Dying isn't finishing Castle," she pointed out the flaw in his plan.

"I want you to go home, grab the first responder backpack that is in the panic room along with all of our pain medication and antibiotics and place them in the butler's pantry. Oh, and grab the phone while you are at it, just in case."

"After you accomplish that, you will have Jill tell Jack and you will wait right there. My plan, such as it is, is for me to teleport into the kitchen from this spot. What I don't know is in what condition I'll be in. Maybe injured or blown to hell. You've been teleporting with me and know how fast it can be. What I don't know is if it's faster than an explosion and the flying shrapnel." Rick finished telling her his plan.

"Teleport from here to home." She tried to think about it. What she wanted him to do was teleport to a hospital, but knew that wasn't possible; someone might see. Kate had all 6 uses and could fix almost anything. ...She hoped.

"We have time Castle, I can start removing as many of much of the C-4 as I can, make any explosion that much smaller." And reduce the risk to Castle.

"You need to think like the drug maker, Kate. If this was your place and you installed a pressure plate what else would you do?" Rick wanted her to think, she was better at him anyway.

She was quiet for a minute. "I'd have a backup plan in place in case someone stepped on it. But I'd also have a way to turn it off since I don't want to lose my site. I don't want to lose time and have to find someplace else to set up a new site."

"I'd have a remote to turn this off, or a hard wired one near the door!" She started looking for a box with numbers on it.

"Keep thinking, what else might you add?" Rick tried and got her to stop looking.

' _It's a bomb with a pressure plate. A plate that I know about and can turn off or avoid easily. Except what if I'm away for some reason and someone finds this place?' she thought._

She tried to think, then she looked up at Castle suddenly. "I'd have it on a timer also, just in case. Just long enough for me to end it, but short enough that they can't disarm it." Her eyes widened as a new fear entered her heart.

"You need to leave, Kate, and you need to leave now! I don't know how much time I have and we've already used some of it." Rick tried to get her to move.

"We don't know that Castle, we don't know! Let me at least pull some of the C-4," she begged.

"And while you are pulling C-4 we both die. Please Kate, go and go fast." Rick was sure he was running out of time.

She just stood there breathing heavily like she was ready to start hyperventilating. Castle could be right, she wanted to pull all of the C-4 and she wanted to hold him and kiss him before she left him. "I don't… I can't…please, Castle think of something else," Kate pleaded as the tears started.

"Please go, love, you're wasting time. Time we may not have. Time to have some faith in Jack and Jill. Jack that he is fast enough for this and Jill to patch me back together if he isn't. So go, Kate." Rick couldn't even see her since he had his back to the doorway that she was standing outside of.

She placed her hands over her mouth to muffle the crying that she was doing. She didn't want to remember him like this. She didn't want to see his back standing on a bomb burned into her brain if he died from this. It would haunt her till the day she died. She might even kill herself over this from the pain in her heart.

Kate started backing up. "Please Jack, …please." And she took off running back the way she came until Jill started telling her where to turn. "You should be able to use your cell phone now," Jill informed Kate since she was probably close enough to the surface at this point.

Castle had found the site, but had tripped a bomb with a timer on it. Kate told them there was 33 minutes left, though to be honest she didn't know how much time they had or even if there was a timer at all.

Jordan was going to start making phone calls to get the police to help clear the area and alert the fire department. She didn't know what 200 pounds of C-4 was capable of either, just that it would be horrendous.

Kate emerged outside and ran for their car. She ran every red light she thought she could and didn't even bother parking it in the parking enclosure. It was too far away. Kate got lucky and parked out in the street and opened the iron gate that allowed access to their patio area and raced up the stairs and unlocked the door.

Kate had the stuff in their panic room sitting in the kitchen sink while she was standing in the butler's pantry, waiting. "I've informed Jack that you are ready," Jill told her.

"THE PHONE!" Kate grabbed the cordless phone and went back to standing in the butler's pantry and waited.

"Jill says Kate is ready," Jack informed Rick. "Did we do the right thing Jack? Could Jill have disarmed this stupid thing?" Jill had many capabilities.

"Jill says she had already considered that. Apparently there are a lot of wires, most of which lead to dead ends, while some are back-ups in case the primary is cut. Jill has indicated that she would still be cutting wires at this time after she analyzed what wire to cut next," Jack explained.

Rick tried not to shake as he thought about what was about to happen, he couldn't afford the pressure fluctuation. "Okay Jack, on three." He folded his fingers into a fist. "One… two…three."

Rick had a fraction of a second to hear the boom that followed. His mind heard it, however he didn't have time to process it.

Kate watched Castle suddenly show up right after Jill said "three." Initially Rick was standing, but he quickly collapsed to the floor screaming in pain. Soon there was blood everywhere.

Kate was on the floor trying to look Castle over. What she found was what looked like a chunk of metal about 2 to 2-1/2 feet long in his left leg. The edge had penetrated his foot and went up into his leg.

It had effectively split his foot and leg into two pieces. His toes and shin were on one side of the ¼-inch plate and his calf muscle and his heel on the other. **"OH GOD! …OH GOD!"** Kate saw blood gushing out on both sides and starting to pool on the tile floor.

"Katherine, grab the small bag and prepare an injection of morphine," Jill spoke up. "KATE. MORPHINE. NOW!" Jill tried again.

Kate got to her feet, reached into the smaller bag, and pulled out a syringe and the morphine vial and took out how much Jill told her to. "Now give him the injection, somewhere, anywhere." Jill was forced to speak loudly because Castle was screaming in pain.

Kate stuck him in his other leg and tossed the syringe. "Now pull the metal plate out of his leg." Jill instructed her.

"We need to fix him first Jill, he'll bleed to death soon." Kate could see the blood pool spreading fast.

"We can't fix him until the plate is removed, now remove it!" Jill was forced to yell over Castle's screams.

She took hold of the plate and started to pull only to hear Castle increase the volume of his screams because of the pain. She couldn't bear it and let go of the plate.

"Katherine, pull on the plate." Jill tried again. Kate placed her hands on it and start to pull slowly, while Castle screamed in pain.

"Stop screwing around Katherine and pull out the plate," Jill demanded.

"I AM PULLING ON THE DAMN PLATE!" Kate countered.

"We need it out before he bleeds to death; we only have just so much blood to put back into him. Now, YANK THE DAMN THING OUT!" Jill yelled at her.

Kate hesitated but grabbed a solid hold of the plate and started pulling with some strength behind it till she had it in her hands and tossed it over her shoulder.

The silence was overwhelming. Rick had stopped screaming because he had passed out from the pain. The danger was now that the plate was out he could bleed out.

"Grab him Katherine," Jill instructed her, so Kate tried to put the two pieces of his left leg back together while getting blood all over herself.

She couldn't watch Castle die so she squeezed her eyes closed. Thousand one, thousand two, thousand three, thousand four. "You can open your eyes Katherine," Jill gently told her.

She was all set to squeeze her eyes closed again. She hesitantly peeked at him. Her eyes flew open wide when she saw Rick's leg looking like it always had. "Jill?"

"His leg is repaired, however he has lost a lot of blood and that is something I can't repair. We need a blood bag, a saline bag to add fluids, and an antibiotic shot. Who knows what germs were on that plate?" Jill said.

She pulled a blood bag out of their mini fridge that was next to their wine cooler and connected Castle to the bag. She was just setting up the saline bag when Jill called out, "Katherine, touch Richard NOW!" Immediately she reached down and touched him.

"Why?" she asked after touching him. "I spotted an air bubble headed for his brain; had it made it that far then to his heart…" Jill trailed off.

"Mental vegetable before dying from heart failure." Kate wasn't stupid. "Thank you, Jill." She went back to setting up his saline bag. "Shouldn't we have moved him? At least out of this giant puddle of blood?" She waved her hand at the mess, hating to see him lying in a giant pool of his own blood.

"I might have missed the air bubble in time. Best to leave him where he is. Better keep the phone handy; I only have one more use till 24 hours from now. Plus we only have one more bag of saline and blood for him. After that we will need to switch to the two bags of plasma that you have," Jill advised.

What Kate heard was, "We need more blood." She grabbed the phone and made a call to the same person from whom they got the two they had.

"Jack, can we move him out of this pool of blood please? I don't want to see him like this. It feels like… like death and he needs to live." She couldn't take this sight much longer.

"Where do you want to take him to?" Jack questioned.

That question gave her pause. "I… I don't know." What she wanted to do was take him to a hospital but just how would she explain that Castle needed blood when he didn't have any wounds?

"He… we need someplace safe. Bracken is going to hire more people to come after me to get to Castle. The house is secure, save for the hole in the window. But I only have one use left for the next 24 hours and I want to save that for Castle; he may need it." Kate was very conflicted.

Could they survive the next 24 hours locked up in the panic room? "We need clothes and food." She took off running and started packing for the both of them. They had access to a washer and dryer so they didn't need a lot.

She did what she could to pack food including perishables. Now she just needed to wait for the blood delivery to arrive.

"Come on, come on." She was losing her mind while waiting for Castle's friend show up with the two blood bags.

An hour later Jack spoke, "I have someone on security cameras approaching the front door. Scanning… running photo recognition. He is a match and likely has the blood you asked for.

Kate pulled out her weapon and went to the door and was back moments later with two bags of blood.

She had food, clothes, and their first responder backpack, a bag with medication in it, his three blood bags, the bags of plasma, and the last bag of saline. "Jack, can you get us and this stuff to the pool suite in our villa?" Kate started praying. She was thinking _'let's see his hired killers find us there.'_

"What about Jordan and the others?" Jack put a wrinkle in her grand plan.

She almost dropped everything she was carrying. "I don't know what I would tell her if I was standing in front of her."

Kate tried to think of something, anything. They both still had their cell phones. "If I take our cell phones apart they can't trace us and since we will be in St. Lucia, we will be out of contact." She tried to think this through.

"We warned them about an explosion that was on a timer that we managed to trip destroying the lab making Nuke." Kate paused trying to come up with a plausible idea.

"We are trapped underground and after the explosion, all that concrete and what have you blocks our signal." She pulled out her cell phone and took it apart. She dropped it in her bag and did the same for Castle's.

"Jill did you scan and record everything?" Kate was curious.

"Of course, I record and store everything. Including the DNA that I found at the site." Jill informed her.

"Great! We can use all that later. Now teleport us to …wait." She tried to think of other things they might need. The villa came with everything, just did it come with soap, detergent and similar stuff?

She sighed, she would just have to risk it. "Never mind, I'm ready. Teleport us to the villa." Kate took hold of Castle and instantly found herself standing next to the bed that Castle was lying on.

She dropped everything, lifted and hung the blood bag and the saline bag, and got to work unloading what she had packed. Afterwards, she stripped Castle and headed for the washer/dryer unit. It was time to find out if she had what she needed.

Buying a villa that was used as an all included rental had its benefits since she found soap, Bounty, Tide, and Bounce among other things. Then she went back to Castle after getting a glass of water. Because of the blood she would need to wash the sheets too, but that would have to wait until he was awake and coherent. "Jill how is Castle?" She needed some good news.

"His leg is healed, however his blood pressure is low. The blood, saline and plasma should fix that. He will need an antibiotic injection in about 12 hours just to be safe. His heart rate is also low but he appears to be sleeping peacefully," Jill informed her.

Kate took that as good news even if it didn't feel like it. "Come on Castle, don't die on me now." She sat back in one of the two chairs that she had spun around to face the bed instead of the view.

She woke up later and realized that the sun was almost down. She turned around seeing a lovely view of a sunset that she hoped they could look forward to for years. Her mind was just coming up to speed when she felt a shock at her ankle. "Jill?"

"Richard is awake," Jill advised her. She was suddenly wide awake and on her knees looking at Castle.

"RICK? Baby, how do you feel?" She looked into his eyes. Rick started to move his hand as Kate captured it, held to her face, and then kissed his open palm.

"Did we both die? You look like an angel." He was trying desperately to keep his eyes open.

She smiled at him. "No we're both alive, your idea worked. …Mostly."

The word 'mostly' confused him; she could see it on his face. "Go back to sleep babe, I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere." She kissed his hand again, and watched him close his eyes and fall back to sleep.

"Richard needs a new blood bag Katherine," Jill alerted her. She got up and went into the kitchen to retrieve it from the refrigerator. After setting it up, she decided on making something really simple for her to eat, since she wasn't interested in eating much.

After eating, she stripped and went skinny dipping for her first time in their pool. She did laps and ended up on the wall up against the infinity edge and looked out onto the ocean, taking an occasional peek at Rick.

Kate was feeling secure that Bracken's hit men wouldn't find them here. It also suddenly occurred to her that the only weapons they had were their service weapons and the clips that came with them. Once Castle was up and moving they could fix that.

Castle was at least alive even if her kitchen had a pool of blood in it.


	57. Chapter 57

**CH57**

 **It is now 2 days later: (August 25, 2001)**

Kate was helping Castle with his cardiovascular work at the moment, meaning they were both doing laps in the pool while skinny dipping. She stopped at one end. "You're doing better Castle."

Rick pulled up next to her huffing and puffing. "Better for a baby maybe, I'm still so out of shape," he moaned. He was a Ranger who couldn't do more than a dozen laps in his own pool which wasn't even Olympic in length.

"You lost a lot of blood, babe, and some of what you got back was just saline. Jill says as soon as all of that is gone, you'll be able to transfer oxygen better. It's going to take a few weeks is all." She tried to make Castle feel better.

"The lab may be gone, but so long as the drug maker lives, he can just start again. And if I was him, I would get out of town to start again. We need to verify if the person I transported is actually him," Rick warned.

"You're not ready for combat, Castle," Kate fired back.

"And we don't have weeks to wait, either, Kate. If I'm wrong and he has already escaped it may take us months to get a lead on where he is next," Rick cautioned.

She thought it over. "Fine, but we do it together this time, Castle. If you go teleporting off on me I really will shoot you next time," she threatened.

"Your love for me knows no bounds," he teased and gave her a quick kiss. He climbed out of the pool and walked to the Pool Suite where they had been staying.

Kate stayed where she was for a moment and admired Castle's bare ass as he walked away from her before she also climbed out of the pool. She was smiling while she got dressed since she had spotted Castle taking looks at her. She didn't understand why they were even now so thrilled that they still found each other attractive. She just prayed it never stopped.

Rick came up to her as she was checking out her weapon. "Keep it out and stand ready, I don't know what we are going to find. …If anything," he advised her. After Kate touched Castle she found herself in the entrance to a cave. It was also hot, scorching hot.

It was just barely dawn as they could make out that the sun was just rising. There was enough available light that showed that the cave wasn't that deep. It was deep enough though, to give someone in it some shade, but only just.

Kate scanned her side. "Clear," she called out. "Clear," Rick responded and put his weapon away.

Together they walked to the edge. While Rick looked out across the way, Kate looked down. "Well, he didn't jump unless he likes dying and I doubt that the river is deep enough for such a high dive," she remarked as she turned to look up instead.

"Doesn't matter how deep it is. That's why people who jump from bridges die. Hitting the water from that height is like hitting concrete. You die on impact," he informed her.

"So where are we? Is there any place to walk to?" she wondered and then watched as a commercial jet started its approach to an airport in the distance.

Rick looked at what Kate was looking at. "This is called Horseshoe Bend, down there is the Colorado River. Over there on the other side is US Highway 89. To the North on the other side is Page, Arizona and its municipal airport. There are two ways across. One is north of here using Highway 89 as it crosses over the river just north of the city. The other is way south of here using highway 89A," he explained.

Kate was a little surprised. She was expecting that Castle would take him someplace more isolated, like some uninhabited island in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, if I saw an airplane coming in for a landing, I would go that way after I climbed out somehow." She was still working on just how he did that. It didn't look that far of a climb, but it looked dangerous and hard.

"Must have figured he didn't have a choice," she guessed. "Now what?"

"Jack?" Rick simply turned and smiled at Kate.

"Accessing CIA mainframe and searching for available surveillance satellites. One is available and will be in the area for the next 1-1/2 hours. The next one is a few hours away. Scanning… I have one individual walking slowly along the edge of the river canyon (I'm assuming there's some kind of canyon here, allowing for the steep drop off down to the river.) on this side. He is just under 5 miles from the bridge crossing of highway 89. It is likely that he can't see it yet," Jack announced.

"Keep your weapon out and activate your invisibility and take a hold of my arm. I have no idea what he had on him when I brought him here. Only that he would find nothing here. I'm going to place us several yards from him to the inside away from the edge," Rick informed Kate who nodded her head and disappeared.

When Rick felt her hand, he activated his own invisibility and then teleported them where he wanted to go. "Stay out this far and walk down field of him and do not react to what you are about to see," he advised her. He felt her let go of him and could barely make out the foot prints she left in the sand.

Satisfied that Kate was far enough away from him, Castle activated one of his Use of Illusion. In this case it was a 50% real and 50% fake representative of a real live Zombie that came walking in from the middle of the desert.

The drug dealer had not spotted it yet as it kept walking slowly, mostly because he was tired, dehydrated, and had his head down watching where he was walking to prevent from going over the side and falling down to the river.

Rick had it scream and had it begin running for the drug dealer. It was only then that Kate saw it, too. "SHIT!" she whispered and turned her weapon on the Zombie. She watched it run right for the drug dealer who was suddenly doing his best to start running himself. But the drug dealer had been out there without water and food under the sun for too long and the Zombie was catching up to him easily.

Kate started walking slowly to get closer and kept her weapon at the ready. She watched as the Zombie crashed into the drug dealer and saw it desperately try to bite him. Both Kate and Rick saw him raise his arm as he brought it down into the shoulder area at the base of the neck of the Zombie. "Scan indicates that he has injected the Zombie with Nuke," Jill told Kate and followed up by telling Jack. They could hear the drug dealer scream as the Zombie finally succeeded in biting him.

"Katherine, a scan of the suspected drug dealer indicates that it is not a man but is actually a woman. Based on scans I would guess that she is in her late 20's to early 30's and she is armed with a hand gun. It is most likely a Glock. It is, however, empty as are the two spare clips that she is carrying," Jill informed Kate. She was as shocked as Rick after Jack told him what Jill had told Jack.

They watched as she used a hand to hand combat technique and flipped the zombie over the edge. It fell to the river far below and then she fell onto the ground. "Richard says you should approach slowly and carefully," Jill cautioned her.

Rick had stepped in closer than Kate had and used another illusion to make himself look and sound like Bracken and dropped his invisibility. Kate was shocked when Bracken suddenly showed up out of nowhere. "Illusion," Jill whispered. "Also she has another 4 uses of Nuke on her person. I have warned Jack who has told Richard," Jill added.

She heard someone walk in relatively close, looked up, and was surprised. How did Bracken find her? "Help me up," she called out. However Bracken didn't get any closer. "I order you to help me up and reach the city on the other side of the river." She tried to put a little more force in her voice. "I require medical attention." She used a hand to inspect her wound. She looked up at Bracken. "I said help me up, you idiot," she ordered again.

"Sophia?" Bracken spoke and sounded shocked. At this time that Rick saw the look of shock on her face.

"How… ?" Sophia didn't understand. Bracken didn't know her real name. Hell, he didn't even know she wasn't really a guy. She had kept her illusion up and operational whenever she had dealings with him.

"Sophia Turner? …You're the drug maker!?" Rick was highly disturbed. It didn't make sense, she was a CIA operative, not a drug maker. "Why Sophia, tell me why," Rick suddenly demanded.

Kate was equally shocked. Castle who knew who this person was! Was it from his time as a Ranger? How well did he know her? Kate suddenly felt differently as her little green monster began to come out which caused her to raise her weapon and train it on Sophia.

"You've killed hundreds of people, Sophia; this makes no sense." Rick was having trouble understanding this turn of events. "The opposite of me," he whispered which Jack heard and shared with Jill who in turn shared everything with Kate.

"You're not Bracken?" Sophia was so hurt and out of it, needing water so badly that her mind was only now catching up. It wasn't Bracken and yet it was someone who knew her. Whoever it was had the same ability she did or at least something similar.

Time for a bluff. She slowly went for her weapon even if it wasn't loaded anymore. She had used all of the rounds to blow holes in the side of the cliff face with which to climb out. It had been a near thing too. She had almost run out of rounds before reaching the top. The climb had taken a lot out of her.

Rick lifted his weapon and put two real rounds in her left leg, causing her to scream out in pain, forgetting her empty weapon for the moment. They watched her scream and reach for her damaged leg. Sophia knew that walking out of here was no longer an option.

"That wasn't necessary." She snarled after the pain became manageable.

"I think it was. How many doses of Nuke do you have on you Sophia?" Rick had no intention of getting too close to her, at least not within arm's length so she could attempt to inject Nuke into him.

"None, I gave them all to you, remember?" she answered since she had delivered a case of the stuff to him at Bracken's apartment thinking that it was Bracken she was giving it to.

"She has four." Kate spoke up, causing Sophia to look her direction. Sophia didn't see anyone, however she knew she had heard a woman's voice and that she was correct.

"Agent Katherine Beckett, I presume?" Sophia called out. She gritted her teeth from a sudden surge of pain from her leg. "You're difficult to kill. That must make you Rick. You're the first person to ever recover from my drug. Except for that little girl in Detroit that made the news. Had me worried at first."

"So there is an antidote to Nuke. Good to know," Kate mentioned, causing Sophia to curse silently for disclosing that little piece of information. Kate made a mental note to quiz Jill later about if she had found the formula to the antidote when Jill had likely scanned all of the paperwork Kate had burned earlier. An antidote just might come in handy in the future.

"Little Katie Beckett falls apart because her mommy dies. People die all the time, and yet poor little Katie can't deal with it," Sophia worked at baiting Kate.

"Enough Sophia! …Tell me why Sophia. Why would a CIA operative decide to create and use Nuke the way you have or intended to," Rick demanded.

"Not really the way I thought we would meet again Rick. I had planned on making you one of my slaves and having you service me. Once just wasn't enough."

"You do know that I've had your little pet, he's not bad. A little rough around the edges, but then I like it rough." Sophia toyed with Kate even if she couldn't see her.

"That was years ago and it was only once, Sophia. It wasn't really that memorable." Rick struck back. "Meet Clara Strike." Rick waved his hand at Sophia.

"Clara Strike and Derrick Storm," Kate whispered. "You were actually in the CIA?" Kate wasn't sure if she was impressed, shocked or worried.

"Little Ricky Castle who doesn't know who his father is and yet he gains inside access to the CIA. You really are dense Rick." Sophia tried baiting Rick now.

"Doesn't explain why, Sophia. Using Bracken to win the election and inject Nuke into people he would have access to. One major problem-Bracken is infected and dependent on Nuke. What happens when he doesn't get his fix?" Rick challenged.

"Oh Rick, you really are dense. All that time spent in the CIA and yet you learned nothing. Who needs…" He interrupted her, "We found your lab Sophia, it's over." Rick started smiling.

Sophia thought it over. If the US had her formula that would put a kink in her plans. Still they may have the formula but they didn't have her pheromone and you needed that to get them to obey and she had synthesized that too. The US didn't have that and it would take them years, maybe even a lifetime to figure that out.

"It's not over Rick, it is far from over, but it is over for you." Sophia knew what would happen next.

"It's over for you, Sophia. Come on Kate, we're leaving," Rick announced and started walking toward where Kate should be.

Kate kept her invisibility and walked up to Castle. "What about her, we need to take her in. She needs to be interrogated." Kate wanted to know what she knew.

"Sophia is CIA Kate. More than likely she has something on her to kill herself with. Besides everything she would tell them would be a lie with just enough truth attached to it to make it believable," he argued.

"We can't just leave her out here. She's important and has information. If it gets in the wrong hands it would cause chaos." Kate didn't know what to do with her, she only knew that Sophia had to go with them.

"Actually we can leave her." Rick calmly put two rounds in Sophia's good leg, causing her to cry out in agony.

"CASTLE!?" Kate couldn't believe it, he had never been this cruel before.

"Fine, think about it Kate, just think." Rick walked away and motioned for Kate to follow. "I have just three uses left for the next 24 hours. We still have 3 of Bracken's hired killers waiting for us somewhere. Even if we do take her in she still has her unit just like Jack and Jill attached to her. Attached until she dies. When she dies, it dies, remember?"

"Say we cut her hand or foot off to get her unit off of her and hand her over to Jordan. If the military or the Hawks in the government ever catch wind of what Nuke could be used for, how long do you think it would be before our country starts making the stuff in bulk?"

"We could get Russia, China, North Korea or any other country to do exactly what we tell them to do. For the greater good of course. So long as it was OUR greater good. I'm a realist, Kate, and she has to die, there is just too much at stake here. Remember the big picture." Rick pled his case, silently hoping Kate had a better plan.

Kate let Castle talk and she could see all of his points, but she thought that there had to be a better way. One that didn't turn them into killers. "I'm an FBI Agent, Castle and so are you. If we do this, it makes us no better than her or the guys trying to kill us," she pointed out, something he already knew.

Rick was looking at Kate with _'Think of something else than Kate, anything.'_ written all over his face. "We don't have evidence but with Nuke on your mother, it is likely that Sophia killed her or had her killed," he asserted.

She turned and looked at Sophia lying on the ground bleeding from her legs. Kate had already considered that before they even came here. Still it gave Kate an idea, it wasn't perfect.

"I have an idea Castle and I want you to hear me out. …I want Sophia to come clean on her killing my mother in exchange for me fixing her bullet wounds and handing over all the Nuke she has on her."

"I want you to hold her down while I fix her leg injuries, when that is done I want you to inject her with her own Nuke. After Jill confirms that she has suffered a stroke, we can leave. She may make it to the road and she may not."

"Even if she does, her stroke will affect her memory and ability to convey how Nuke is made or anything else she has ever done. She'll live and we won't be cold blooded killers and it accomplishes the greater good. As for her unit…" Kate didn't know what to do about that.

Rick thought it over and while it didn't satisfy everything he was worried about, he did like it. "On two conditions. First, we need Jill to scan her to make sure the Nuke has done enough damage. Second, I teleport home and teleport back with something that will cut her hand or foot off to get the unit off of her." He paused, waiting for Kate's reaction.

Kate had already considered using Jill to locate all of the Nuke that was on her and verify that the stroke was real and big enough, so she was happy with that. "How do we get home?"

"I'll have one teleport left that will get us home," he replied.

"What about her? If we leave her here with a massive stroke she'll just lay there and die, we'll still be killers," Kate challenged.

"Not if we make a phone call to the Page police department with an anonymous tip about her being out here. They may even think that her stroke was caused by heatstroke," Rick countered.

Moments later a still invisible Kate twisted Sophia face down and planted her knee into the side of her face, forcing it into the sand while her hands and body weight pressed down on Sophia's shoulders to keep her arms in place while Castle searched her for the Nuke that she had on her, using Jill as his guide.

Sophia so wanted to gloat that even if they killed her she still won in the end, however she couldn't give them any clues or they just might figure out a way to stop it, so she remained silent …mostly. "Finally figured out how to be a killer Rick?"

Kate and Rick backed off. "Be right back." He kissed Kate and disappeared, which from Sophia's point of view had Rick kissing air.

It took Castle a little longer than he would have liked to return; he needed to make sure it would be sharp. Like really, really sharp. Twenty minutes later Rick was back. This time it was Rick who forced Sophia to the ground while Kate searched for her unit. There was only the one location that would work since the watch Sophia was wearing came off easily. "Now you're a common thief?" Sophia was confused.

In just moments both of her legs stopped hurting and felt perfect again. Well enough, in fact, that Sophia took a blind stab and tried to kick Kate with one of her now good legs, except all she hit was air.

Sophia felt Rick get off of her only to be replaced by Kate, she assumed, since she couldn't see her. Then she felt Rick forcing her now good legs down and held them there. With her head turned to the side she didn't have a good view.

Still it was good enough to see Rick lift up high what looked like a machete. **"NO!"** Sophia screamed and started to struggle as hard as her sapped strength would allow.

Sophia watched as the machete came down swiftly and suddenly there was a searing pain in one of her legs, causing her to cry out in pain. She was released but the only thing Sophia felt was the pain of having had her foot cut off. She was even forced to watch as Rick stood up holding her foot with her bracelet still attached. They had just cut off her unit.

Sophia curled into a ball and held her bad leg that was still causing her such pain and kept crying. Suddenly there was a hand that she couldn't see which was touching her open wound where her foot used to be.

In just moments the pain was gone and Sophia watched as a new foot started to grow out of the open wound. Sophia couldn't believe it, the pain was almost gone and she was growing a foot!

"Jill?" Kate asked.

"Total growth of the foot will be complete in roughly 25 minutes. I detect no Nuke in her system, nor do I detect any form of antidote that would prevent Nuke from affecting her system," Jill pointed out. "Interesting, I am however finding remnants of semen in her. It would be a safe guess that she has had sexual intercourse just prior to being brought here."

"Scanning… There are actually a couple of sperm still alive and may possibly live long enough to penetrate the egg they are attached to. Scanning the sperm DNA so that the sperm donor can be identified. …Scan complete, now beginning search," Jill suddenly added.

"She's pregnant?" For Kate this changed everything. "The sperm have not yet penetrated her egg, so she is not yet pregnant and may stay that way," Jill countered.

Rick wasted no time in finishing their plan and injected Sophia while she is still shocked from the news Jill has provided. _'She was going to have a baby! Oh god, if they figure out who she had sex with they might someday figure out her plan. Still it would be likely too late to stop it.'_ Then her mind left her.

Rick and Kate backed off and watched Sophia have spasms until she just laid there quietly. "Jill?"

"Scanning... Sophia has had a massive stroke. Her entire left side has been affected and her motor skills, speech patterns and memory have all been affected. Also the foot Richard is holding is slowly dying," Jill informed them.

Rick placed the foot on the ground. "Jack, make the call and try and give them our exact coordinates and then hang up quickly." Rick was willing to complete his part of their bargain.

"Jill what happened to the baby?" Kate felt bad about that, it wasn't part of her plan.

"Scanning… The final two sperm have died during her stroke. Sophia is not pregnant. Also her foot re-growth will be complete in 15 minutes," Jill answered. Kate's mind was at ease. She wanted to stop Sophia, but killing her unborn child wasn't something she wanted on her conscience.

Rick and Kate stood there after Kate finally deactivated her invisibility and waited. After about 45 minutes they could both see a dust cloud making its way in their direction. "Looks like help is about to arrive," he remarked.

"The foot is dead," Jill added, causing both of them to look down at the foot and saw the bracelet return to the original form of the unit resembling Jack and Jill and then slowly crumble into dust. Allowing all of them, including Jack and Jill, to see what would happen to Jack and Jill eventually. It was sobering, watching a glimpse of their future.

Rick bent down and picked up the foot and threw it over the side to land in the Colorado River, hopefully never to be seen again. "Let's go home Castle." Kate took a hold of Castle's arm.


	58. Chapter 58

**CH58**

 **Epilogue**

 **It is now 10 years later: (September 11, 2011)**

Kate had just exited the shower and was working on getting dressed, when she gave up trying. "CASTLE!" Kate yelled, not sure he could hear her. "Jill?" Kate left it to Jill to tell Jack who would tell Rick.

They had agreed to turn the first suite through the front door in their home on St. Lucia into their primary master bedroom suite. It came with its own small living room, kitchenette, plus the exercise room.

Kate yelling for Castle had at least gotten the attention of Jake who came running up the stairs and headed straight for Kate. "Hi Jake, how are you?" Kate cooed at him as she petted him and kissed his head.

Rick had finally talked Kate into getting a dog. Kate wanted a dog that was good with children and would be a family friend who barked at everyone when they showed up but was actually a push over if they were going to get one.

Since they didn't want to wall off the pool, the dog needed to be willing to swim. That kind of limited their options. It became a coin flip betweeen a black or chocolate Labrador or a Golden Retriever. Jake the Golden Retriever was born. They had gotten him as a puppy and he was just a week short of being 9 months old.

Kate could hear Castle at the stairs, Ellie however showed up first. "MOMMIE!" And their only child came rushing for Kate. "No, sweetie, no. You're all wet and mommy has somewhere to go." Kate held up her hands to stop her wet daughter from reaching her and causing her to have to change clothes.

"Ellie, don't get mommy wet," Rick called out as he reached the top of the stairs.

Ellie came up just short of Kate's outstretched hands. "Sorry mommy, daddy and me were swimming," Ellie explained. Kate had never been so happy to find out that their daughter was actually a fish so they didn't have to fence off the pool. They were putting their faith in Jack and Jake.

"Are you being good for daddy?" Kate asked, watching her daughter nod her head enthusiastically. "She's been great Kate. You about ready for your girls' night out?" Rick inquired as he walked up to Kate.

"Can you do my shoes?" She hated asking. It was only that she couldn't see her feet anymore. "And if you laugh Castle, I'll make you pay." Kate tried to intercept Rick at the laugh pass.

Rick swallowed down his chuckle and kneeled down to put her flats on her feet. "You're sure you're good to do this?" he wondered.

"I'm pregnant Castle, not an invalid and even I'm tired of sitting next to the pool or swimming in it. I want to do something else and Jill will inform you if anything happens. And I promise not to be gone too long and not to drink any alcohol. …Or coffee." Kate held up her hand.

"You were never a Girl Scout Kate," Rick pointed out which earned him a glare from Kate.

"I'll be fine Castle. I'm not alone and New York has lots of good hospitals if the time comes, along with lots of taxis," she replied as he put on her other shoe. "Help me up?" Kate held out her hands and allowed him to lift her out of the chair.

"Got everything? Purse, keys, ID, money, weapon, phone?" He checked off his mental list. "All set." She touched each item as he listed them. "You stay here with Jake, sweetie, daddy is going to take mommy to her friends and be right back." Rick looked at Ellie.

"Kay." Ellie looked sad that mommy was leaving. Actually she had gotten used to having Kate home all day since Kate was on maternity leave and didn't want mommy to leave.

"I'll only be gone a couple of hours, sweetie. Give me a kiss." Kate did her best to lean down to get her kiss. "Thank you, sweetie." Kate stood back up smiling down at her.

"You watch Ellie, Jake." Rick pointed at Jake and touched Kate and they were gone, showing up moments later in their living room in New York. "I'm going to go check the mail while I'm here." Rick told Kate and went to the mailbox while Kate walked into the kitchen to start work on the appetizers.

"Anything?" Kate asked as she watched Castle walk into the kitchen. "Mostly junk." Rick tossed them to the side. "Ooo, something from Papa Murphy's." Rick started opening the envelope, and read it to himself.

"What's it say babe?" Kate was seriously interested. Castle had killed Derek Storm years ago and hadn't found anything to take his place yet, though his latest try was in the hands of his new literary agent. Black Pawn was nothing but an ancient memory.

"It's a breakdown of our existing 23 restaurants." Rick kept reading leaving Kate to remember that they had opened 12 more restaurants in the Atlanta area after the 12 in Florida. However, they had closed the one in Daytona Beach after the first 3 year lease. Daytona Beach simply didn't have the sales the other locations did.

"The ones in Atlanta are actually doing better than the ones in Florida. Papa Murphy's wants to know if we are interested in opening more restaurants in a new location that they are willing to expand into," he told Kate.

"Are they suggesting where or leaving it to us?" Kate knew the only income they had were their FBI wages and the 23 Papa Murphy's along with residual sales of the Derek Storm books that were getting smaller year after year. Kate was hoping that Castle's new book really took off. They weren't poor by any stretch of the imagination, it was just that Kate liked it when Castle was writing. It seemed to help keep him calm.

"They want to know if we have interest in the states north of Vermont, like New York, Pennsylvania, Maine or Hawaii. Ooo, they are also thinking of expanding overseas starting in the UAE." Rick couldn't explain why he suddenly liked this idea.

"The United Arab Emirates? Isn't that in the Middle East, over next to Saudi Arabia?" Kate wasn't keen on putting their money there. Spending money in the Middle East sounded dangerous. "What are you thinking Castle?" Kate could see his wheels turning already.

"The UAE sounds interesting, I'm just not sure if there would be enough interest to have 12 restaurants there, I don't know much of anything about that country. Hawaii sounds just as interesting, except most of the people there are tourists who stay in hotel rooms with no ovens," Rick spoke his mind. "But maybe just three or four in the UAE would be enough." He really liked the idea.

"New York and New Jersey are out, Castle. We already have too many pizzerias and people aren't going to change to 'cook it yourself,'" Kate warned as Rick nodded his head.

"Maybe Pennsylvania, it has Philadelphia which is a big city," she suggested. "You need to leave Castle, we left Ellie all alone." Kate knew they couldn't talk about this now.

"Have fun with your friends, Kate." He leaned over and kissed Kate. "Don't forget I love you Mrs. Castle."

Kate placed her arms on Castle's shoulders. "I love you too Mr. Castle." Kate smiled and kissed him and then pushed him away so he could teleport back.

Rick kept the paper from Papa Murphy's. "Have fun." And teleported back to their bedroom where he had left Ellie and Jake. "ELLIE! …JAKE!" Rick yelled since he didn't see either one of them. He raced downstairs. They had a security system for the entire place with countless numbers of cameras. It allowed Jack to monitor both houses 24 hours a day and if Ellie had gone back into the pool without him or Kate watching, Jack would have told them. Rick would then teleport directly into the pool and scoop up his in trouble daughter.

"Ellie?" Rick found her standing next to the pool with Jake blocking her way. "Can I go in now daddy?" Ellie wanted back in the pool and her father was back. "Come over here and let me put more sunscreen on you and then you can get back in the pool." Kate would kill him if she came home to a sunburned daughter.

An all gooped up Ellie ran for the pool and jumped in with Jake right behind her. Rick retreated to the Pool Suite to sit in the shade while watching his daughter play with Jake. He also read the letter again and started asking Jack questions about the UAE and possible locations.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXX

Kate was just putting her first tray of appetizers in the oven when the doorbell rang. "Jack says it is your guests," Jill told Kate even though she stepped over to the video panel to look for herself.

They had the security system upgraded as new options came available over the years. They had new panels that you could use to see what each camera showed along with a tear gas canister that would spray the entrance area inside and out. "Let's see someone try and disable the system from the inside with tear gas in their eyes," Rick had said, chuckling while watching it being installed, earning him a kiss from Kate.

Kate opened the door. "HI! Come on in." Kate tried to get out of the way.

"Girlfriend!" Lanie did her best to hug Kate which wasn't easy anymore. "Hi Kate." Jenny did her best to hug Kate, too.

"I'm still working in the kitchen," she informed them as she closed and locked the door and reset the alarm. She followed behind them into the kitchen.

"We'll finish, you should sit down Kate." Jenny guided her out of her kitchen, sat her at the breakfast bar, and returned to help Lanie finish what Kate had started.

"Can you believe today is the 10 year anniversary?" Jenny said as she put the next batch together while Lanie watched what was already in the oven.

"It all happened while Castle and I were on our honeymoon. We didn't know a thing until we got home. We did our best to stay away from the larger cities and anchored in places most people didn't go to.

It still had some of the best scuba diving we had ever seen. We even found some completely empty beautiful beaches to visit." Kate started remembering those days.

"Well, I know you didn't get pregnant on those beaches since Ellie is only two," Jenny added as she finished the next batch and left them to Lanie.

"No, but I did get a really good tan that week." Kate hinted at what they had done on those beaches. "A tan you say. Like a full and complete tan?" Jenny teased. "I got a tan in places that hadn't seen the light of day in a long time if ever." Kate was smiling while feeling her cheeks get red. She saw no reason to tell them that she skinny dipped and laid nude by the pool constantly, though that had decreased a lot after Ellie was born. However once Ellie was old enough to understand Kate was thinking of returning to the practice after the baby was born and she had lost her baby fat again.

"That was an amazing wedding too, Kate. I couldn't help but cry while watching it all," Lanie added.

"I'm sorry we didn't know each other then, it sounds amazing." Jenny had heard about everything from Lanie and Kevin about the wedding. Montgomery and his family, Kevin and Javi, Lanie, Martha, Jim, Frazier and Hammond and their recent girlfriends, Jordan and her family were all the ones that attended. It wasn't large but Kate didn't care, she only person that really needed to be there was Rick.

"I can get out the wedding albums or even the video later," Kate offered.

"That would be great," Jenny replied since she hadn't seen any of them.

"How are you and Kevin doing?" Kate asked. "We're doing great, we even have an announcement to make soon," Jenny hinted.

Lanie slammed the oven door closed and looked at Jenny. "You're not?" Only to watch Jenny smile back.

"It's not official, I've only used one of those pregnancy sticks, but we have a doctor's appointment in a couple of days to confirm," Jenny told them, only to see both of them stare at her. Jenny sighed. "Okay, I'm pregnant," Jenny gave in. Lanie squealed and hugged Jenny while Kate got off her barstool and walked around into the kitchen to hug Jenny.

"What about you?" Kate turned on Lanie.

"What about me?" Lanie stepped backwards, only to watch the two of them glare at her. "Espo and I just aren't there yet." Lanie defended herself.

"LANIE! It's been 10 freaking years, just how long are you two going to dance with each other?" Kate demanded. "I don't understand you. You, of all people, should know how short life is. You work in a morgue for god's sake." Kate was exasperated with her best girlfriend.

"What's the problem, and don't give me any of that crap you've been giving me for the last I don't know how many years." Kate wanted an answer. "Is it because you don't love him?"

"I love Javi, most of the time." Lanie knew it wasn't that, at least not totally.

"So, is he not good in bed? Have you tried buying toys and playing games?" Kate tried another tact. She had finally gotten Rick out camping and had staked him out completely naked while she had her way with him, teasing him for hours, never letting him come, causing Rick to beg her constantly while crying. It was payback for all that Rick had done to her.

"Earth to Kate?" Jenny was asking while waving her hand in front of Kate's face for the second time. "What?" Kate blinked and looked at Jenny while she and Lanie were smiling.

"Are you speaking from experience here?" Jenny was teasing.

"Well I am almost two babies out in front of you and easily two babies out in front of you." Kate glared at Lanie.

Their appetizers were done and needed time to cool. "I think it's time for those wedding pictures, maybe it'll get little-miss-scared-of-commitment here ready." Jenny poked fun at Lanie. "I'll get them." Kate had to go downstairs to get the wedding albums while the video was up in the mezzanine.

"In my own defense Javi hasn't asked me." Lanie tried to justify herself.

"This is the 21st century, Lanie, you can ask Javi to marry you, you know." Jenny jumped all over Lanie as soon as Kate was gone. "I know you, you are not scared of speaking your mind, if you want him, ask him and stop screwing around," Jenny pled her case. "I don't mean stop having sex with him, i mean, ... UGH, you piss me off so much sometimes. I know you're not dating anyone else and I'm betting Javi isn't either and i know you two are together a lot." Jenny thought about it. "Wait, you've moved in with him haven't you? You two just won't ask the other." Jenny watched Lanie blush and knew she was right.

Kate had pulled out her wedding album which was going to be fun to go through again and also her phone. "Hi Castle, I need you to do me a favor," Kate said.

"You're having the baby!" Rick started off with knowing that Kate was a little late while Ellie had actually been 2 weeks early. Kate instantly heard Ellie in the background. "Mommy is having baby?"

"NO, I'm not having the baby. I need to you talk with Javi, Rick. Find out why he hasn't asked Lanie to marry him yet. Those two have been dancing around each other for 10 years." Kate had a task for him. "Oh, and Jenny is pregnant." There was no way Kate was keeping that secret.

"Jenny is pregnant!" was Rick's instant response. Kate could hear Ellie in the background. "Jen, say hi." Ellie sounded distant; she was likely in the pool, Kate guessed. "Castle, focus."

"Call Javi and find out what is wrong with him. Got it. Oh, my mother called and she wants to come for a visit. She didn't say why or for how long," Rick told her.

Kate thought about it. She liked Martha, she really did. While Ellie had an active mouth, no one was going to believe a 2 year old that her parents could teleport from one house to another. Castle's mother on the other hand, might be more of a problem. It meant staying in New York while she was with them. "It's fine Castle, we would probably need to move back to New York after the baby is born anyway. And maybe your mother can help us by babysitting." Kate didn't really want to leave St. Lucia especially since she knew Ellie was going to be all over them to go outside to the pool. "We'll make it work." The pool at their home in New York was just further away and it was communal instead of private like this one. Jake would have to give up swimming.

Kate went back upstairs and sat down with her wedding album in what was left of her lap with Lanie on one side of her and Jenny on the other. "You took a boat in?" Jenny saw Kate arriving by boat to a secluded beach. "And where did you get that wedding dress?" It wasn't anything like a wedding dress Jenny was used to seeing.

"You stayed there till after the sun set?" Jenny pointed out all of the Tiki torches that were everywhere lighting up the place in a soft glow.

"We gave Montgomery and his family our master suite while Castle and I took the Pool Suite. Martha took the Sunset Suite while Jordan and her family took the Bougainvillea Suite (it had bougainvillea plants outside of the back patio that looked out over the ocean). Their little girl was young enough to sleep in the day bed. We got everyone else a hotel room," Kate explained.

"Is this the yacht you two went out on for your honeymoon?" Jenny pointed at the large boat that was in the background behind Rick and Kate who posed in front of it.

"That boat was great, it had such a shallow draft for its size that we could go places the really big yachts couldn't go. It was so much fun scuba diving in all that crystal clear water." Kate had a blast on her honeymoon.

"Not to mention walking a beach naked," Jenny teased. "I plead the 5th," Kate stated, not getting these two to believe her.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXX

Rick was just getting ready to call Javi like his wife had asked when the phone rang. "Castle. Oh, hi Jim, I just got done talking with Kate."

"How is Katie doing, I haven't heard anything. Isn't she late?" Jim sounded like a worried grandfather. Rick smiled. Their interaction with Kate's father had gotten so much better than when he had first met the man.

"Kate is entertaining her girlfriends. Ellie and I were not invited, and yes, she is technically one day late," Rick admitted. "Gramps?" Jim could hear in the background.

"Get out of the pool and you can talk with him," Rick offered holding out the phone, which got Ellie scrambling out of the pool and running the short distance to Rick. "No running near the pool Ellie, what have I told you?" Rick chastised her for running.

"Sorry." Ellie looked sad and tried her puppy dog eyes look; it usually worked on her father, just not on her mother. "Dry your hands." Rick told her and handed over the phone to dry little hands.

"Hi gramps. Love you!" Ellie was happy to talk to him.

"Hi sweetheart, what are you doing? Are you ready to be a big sister?" The three of them had been working with Ellie so she knew that she was going to be a big sister and would still be loved even after the baby came.

"Yup, mommy is having baby, big sister." Ellie was excited about having a baby. She had seen her baby pictures and knew what to expect, at least they thought she did.

"You're going to be the best big sister ever." Jim was sure of it. His only wish was that Johanna was here to see this. Their baby girl was married to his wife's favorite author and was about to have her second child with him. "Can you put your daddy back on the phone?" Jim asked her.

"Okay gramps, love you." Ellie told Jim yet again. "I love you too, sweetie." Jim could feel his heart beating hard. He was so lucky to make it to this day after he had screwed up so badly earlier.

"Can you believe it's been 10 years?" Jim asked after Rick was back on the phone. Rick watched Ellie start to run for the pool and then suddenly simply walk fast before jumping in the pool again.

Jim's question took Rick back in time. It wasn't until they were in range of St. Lucia again that Jack informed them of everything he was learning about the twin towers. It had been a complete shock to both of them as well as the crew when they started hearing about it after they had turned on the TVs on the boat.

Rick and Kate had sat with the crew watching TV while the news covered what was happening at the time as they replayed the planes crashing into the towers over and over, including watching the towers collapse again and again. The crew was in tears, both the men and the women.

It also reminded Rick of the day Jack told them that Bracken had died in his Senate office from a massive stroke. His staff had found him on the floor with a cell phone in his hand. Jordan had later informed them that they had found Nuke in his system and that the cell phone was a burner phone that had only ever called another burner phone. They had even gotten their hands on some of the pictures that were taken, thanks to Jack. They could both clearly see a small pile of ash next to his off hand and guessed that the ash was the other unit since it looked exactly like the unit Sophia had.

Rick and Kate both guessed that he had been out of contact with Sophia for days and when his stroke had started he had tried to reach her/him in his last desperate attempt to get his next fix. The only Nuke Rick and Kate knew about that was still left were the doses that were locked up in their panic room.

Bracken had been succeeded in yet another emergency election for his replacement. That one however had cost everyone hundreds of thousands of dollars if not millions of dollars just like normal. The man who won did so only by the skin of his teeth. And now that it was 10 years later, Nuke was out of the press.

Rick and Kate had used a lot of Bracken's money that Jack had taken from him to build a new apartment complex in the Atlanta area that was used to support battered women and their families. It provided them with security, schooling for any children, food from a cafeteria, help with training for a new job along with job placement after they completed their courses. It wasn't large and only had 32 units total. The rest of the money was used to make money and help them get donations from large companies and allow these companies to use the name of the place and what it did in their commercials. It took money to build it and money to keep it running and pay the staff. It had been operational for the last 7 years and they had several successes in that time that allowed the women to move out into a place of their own and get their lives back.

"That was one really insane day." Rick had to admit. Ten years later and the site was still mostly empty except for the anniversary that was taking place there.

"I'm glad you two were out on your honeymoon for that day. I can't imagine hearing that you two were at the site with what was going on down there." Jim actually meant all of the people with medical conditions from inhaling all of that dust.

"It would have been our job to be there had we been home. There are still a lot of arguments over what happened so long after that." Even Jack had done a lot of searching to try and find out if the government had gone too far.

Jim knew exactly what Rick was talking about. Jim knew if his wife was still alive she would have been up front fighting tooth and nail against the Patriot Act. It represented a lot of what she had spent her life fighting against. Since Jim was on his own now, he didn't know which side of the fence he was on, though he could hear his wife chastising him for even thinking of being in favor of it.

"I've got another call, I have to go Jim," Rick had to tell him since caller ID said it was Kate.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXX

"Hi sexy!" Rick tried to use his best bedroom voice.

"Good thing I'm a happily married woman, Rick." Jenny tried to keep from laughing. "Jenny! I thought… I mean caller ID…" Jenny interrupted him.

"Kate's water broke and Lanie has called a cab; we're headed for the hospital. You may need to hurry Rick, Lanie thinks this baby is going to come quick," Jenny warned him.

"We're on our way." Rick ended the call and phoned Jim. "It's time, Kate's water has broken."

"I'll be there Rick, drive carefully." Jim was gone and headed downstairs to find a taxi.

"Ellie, get out of the pool, mommy is having the baby!" Rick yelled.

Ellie scrambled out of the pool followed by Jake who shook himself dry, or at least less wet. "We have to get you changed and then go." Rick helped her get out of her wet swimsuit and into some clothes. "Come on Jake, time to go." Rick called the dog over and held onto both of them. They found themselves in the living room of their New York house. Rick could tell it had been sudden and they were all gone.

Rick hustled Ellie out to the garage and secured her in the back seat of their newest car. It was a 2011 Aston Martin Rapide. It had four doors and a place for Ellie to sit. It even had TV screens in the back of the front seat head rests. It had a large hatchback where they could put their camping equipment, though when they went camping with it, they only went to established campsites. It had a 6.0 litre, V12, 470 horse power engine.

Rick found a parking space and carried Ellie into the hospital since he was in too big of a hurry to let her walk. "I'm Richard Castle and my wife is here somewhere. Her water broke." Rick was soon headed in the direction he was told to go. "Jim!" Rick spotted him followed by Lanie and Jenny.

"Katie is through there, they said she was asking for you," Jim told him as he got Rick to hand him Ellie. "You stay with your grandfather Ellie, I'm going to go find mommy." And Rick went through the door and was soon at Kate's side finding that she was already breathing heavy and being told not to push just yet.

"Kate, I love you, sweetheart. You're doing wonderfully!" Rick took her hand and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Two hours later and Kate had a new baby girl in her arms. "She's beautiful Rick, simply gorgeous." Kate was in love all over again. There was a time when she wondered if she would ever love again. Now she knew nothing but love. "I think she got her hair color from your side of the family." Kate chuckled while thinking of Martha as she listened to Rick laugh.

"Have you finally chosen a name?" Rick asked her, knowing Kate had shot down all of his names so far.

She nodded her head while crying and kissing her new baby. "Alexis Harper Castle." Kate smiled and kissed the tiny red haired head again. "You think we'll ever know?" Kate changed subjects.

"No." Rick shook his head knowing just what Kate meant by her question. "I don't think even the children of our children will know. For all I know they will give our planet more than one test. The only question to ask yourself is, did we pass this one?"

Kate thought about everything they had gone through. "What if the test isn't over yet? We are both still alive and by default so are they." Kate meant Jack and Jill.

"That's easy Kate, we just keep doing what we can to the best of our abilities and try and make our planet better. For the future of all of us." Rick bent down to kiss Kate on the lips and then kissed his newest daughter on her forehead wondering what kind of personality this one would have. He smiled his love into Kate's eyes who returned her love as she looked back at him.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXX

I know some or most of you were expecting a wedding. I'm not sure I'm any good at writing those, it's also why I try and stay away from "M" rated material. Not sure I'm any good at writing that stuff either.

Any guesses on what Sophia was talking about? You do all remember that she was an old KGB mole in the CIA, yes? Rick fights for his country, what did Sophia try to do? Who did you think was the opposite of Rick?

The next story will not be out for several weeks. It is going to be something different and is going to stretch everyone's acceptance of Caskett. After that will be Baby 2, I think.

Sorry about the rant of Guests, just that if they are going to be critical they should sign in so that they have a voice otherwise they should keep silent and just read or not read. Reading here is free, and i'm betting that all of the writers on this site do it for fun and don't get paid. We're not all professionals at writing. now if they had spent $24 for a hard back...


End file.
